Power Rangers Mythic Knights Season 1
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: The Series 1 finale is up! IT IS DONE! The evil King Grieger III plans to open the Netherworld and destroy our present time with 1000 years of darkness. So it's up to a new team of rangers to stop him. ENJOY! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. DON'T REPORT.
1. The Knights Calling FIXED

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Man oh man has it been TOO long since I've been here. I've been having a successful Youtube career doing Thomas the Tank Engine redubs as well as animated movie reviews as The Toon Kritic. But recently, I discussed an idea, of sorts, with my very good friend Joey Turner (aka trainlover476 on Youtube) and I pitched the idea of making a Power Rangers fanfic series! Seeing as how we are huge Power Ranger geeks, it would only make sense. Thus POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS WAS BORN! So far the series is up on trainlover476's DeviantArt page but I decided to upload it here as well. Mainly to show that I'm alive. So sit back and enjoy, EPISODE 1.**

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 1: THE KNIGHTS CALLING<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER**

_**Throughout history, throughout time, warriors and guardians have existed to protect humankind. For as long as good has existed, evil has lurked in the shadows, plotting to take over the world and vanquish the light. But time and time again, they have been stopped thanks to the Earth's greatest defenders: the Power Rangers! With each generation, a new team has added their name to the evergrowing list of heroes. Our story begins in the future...and the past.**_

**6****TH**** CENTURY AD  
><strong>**QERRAVALE****  
><strong>

Dark clouds covered the flaming castle and nearby village, the dark ominous sounds of lightning bellowing throughout the sky. The Kingdom of Qerravale had suffered a vicious raid at the hands of several strange creatures known as Demonites. Several royal guards defended the castle walls outside the courtyard as best they could but the Demonites overpowered them. Through the ruins of the village walked three figures. The one in the middle was a large black and dark red demon with fangs, a long black cape, and crown.

"Take a look at this petty kingdom..." said the crowned demon. "Not even their mightiest warriors could withstand the fury of King Grieger III."

To the right of the king was a short, skinnier demon with a jester hat and shoes, a large collar, and white and black striped clothing. He carried a leather bag in his right hand.

"The hour is nie!" laughed the jester. "The kingdom has fallen, thank you to my liege! Nyuck-nyuck-nyuck!"

Finally to the left is a tall, slender demon with a dark blue cape, spiked horns, and a sword holster hanging from his belt.

"It makes me wonder..." he said. "How it is four Knights couldn't take down the mighty Triano!"

"Ahem!" exclaimed the jester.

Triano chuckled. "And you, Yuranzo. Though you did less work then us besides retrieving the artifacts."

"I like to think I did more work then you." the jester said with a snicker.

The three demons made their way near the outskirts of the village in a clearing with a large slab. The slab had 5 holes in the shape of a ring, a wand, a shield, a horn, and a sword.

"Yuranzo, you may proceed." said Grieger.

"As you wish, my liege." said Yuranzo,

Grieger reached into the bag and pulled out the first item, a ring with an emerald, fitting it into the slot. The other items fit in nicely; a silver horn decorated with rubies and sapphires, a light blue wand with black markings on it, a golden shield, and a long silver blade.

The demon king examined the items as they were put in, holding Excalibur up last to admire it's worth. "Morgan Lefay's Ring, the Horn of Justice, Merlin's Master Wand, Sir Lancelot's Shield, and finally...Excalibur! Reveal to me THE PATH!"

But before the sword touched the slot, a blue beam rocketed out and shot the sword out of his hand.

"What's this?" exclaimed Triano.

The three demons turned to see two figures. To the right was an old man, late forty's, with a long robe, brown hair with a little bit of white, and a goatee. He held a golden scepter in his hand. The other figure was a woman wearing a blue suit of armor, holding a blue bow.

"You!" growled Grieger.

"W-wait, I thought you got rid of all of those pesky Knights!" yelled Yuranzo.

"It's over Grieger!" yelled the old man. "The path will never be revealed for you!"

The blue caped demon laughed and unsheathed his sword. "You must be mistaken for me to be feared by you. Let's see you back up your old words, sorcerer!"

"Gladly Triano!" yelled the Blue Knight.

She leapt into action, pulling out her dagger and entering into a duel with Triano. She rolled under and delivered a few slashes but was swiftly kicked back. Triano swung his sword several times but he was blocked each time by the knight. She leapt back and shot a few ice arrows at Triano but he blocked each of them with his cape.

"You're good, little witch!" he laughed. "But I took down half the guards without a sweat. YOU are no challenge!"

Alexis growled and watched Triano shoot dark energy balls at him. She smirked, bringing her hands up and turning the balls to ice. With tremendous strength, she hurtled the balls. The impact knocked Triano into the castle wall and Alexis shot several arrows at him, temporarily sealing the warrior.

Meanwhile the old man and Grieger engaged one another in hand to hand combat. The old man was not as fast as Grieger but he still managed to land a fair amount of hits. Grieger, having taken quite a bit of damaged, caught the old man by the throat and held him up. The man dangled but he shifted his weight so he could talk properly.

"Face it Terretto!" said Grieger. "We both know you stand no chance against my fury!"

Yuranzo looked around and shrugged. "Well since no one is fighting me…I'll just go finish the ceremony then."

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Terretto, chanting a few magic words which caused the artifacts to lift up and out of the stone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled out Yuranzo.

As the artifacts levitated in the air, they glowed along with the tablet to create a portal. Suddenly though, the tablet exploded.

"I've destroyed the tablet, and the only key to the final object!" said Terretto with a smirk. "But not to worry, it's enchanted; it'll rebuild itself in 2 hours, but a lot of good it'll do when I do THIS!"

Terretto thrust his hand out and the artifacts went flying into the portal, disappearing.

"NO!" Grieger roared in anger, drawing his sword and pointing it at Terretto. "Tell me where they've gone to! TELL ME!"

"It's too late, that portal goes to somewhere in the future, where they'll be spread across the planet. Far from your filthy hands!"

Grieger glared before chuckling quietly. "You foolish old goat! You've only slowed me down! I'll find those objects no matter WHEN or WHERE they are!"

The king flung Terretto away, the Blue Knight catching him and standing him upright.

"And just so you can't catch us…" said Yuranzo, pulling out a card with a picture of a sponge on it. "Take this!" Yuranzo threw the card, which landed on Terretto's forehead and started glowing. Terretto dropped to his knees and grew weaker.

"Master!" called out the Blue Knight.

"Ha! Have fun stopping us while your magic's being DRAINED AWAY!" laughed Yuranzo.

"Excellent work Yuranzo!" says Grieger, turning to his Demonites. "Come my demons! We're off to the future!"

The Blue Knight charged at Grieger but Triano slashed at her, knocking her back again.

"It would seem this fight isn't meant to be." laughed Triano.

Grieger, Triano, and the rest of the Demonites disappeared into the portal.

"Ha! So long losers!" laughs Yuranzo. "But don't worry, once King Grieger III rules the entire human dimension, you'll get a promising career as a secretary. Maybe even as a demon bride?"

The Blue Knight made a gagging motion. "Gag me with Excalibur!"

"Eh, can't say I didn't try."

"Yuranzo! Get in here!" yelled Grieger from the portal.

"Coming master!" replied Yuranzo, blowing a fake kiss at the Blue Knight. "Ciao baby!"

The Blue Knight watched Yuranzo disappear through the portal then runs back to Teretto, helping him and removing the card from his forehead.

"What do we do now master?" she asked. "Almost all your magic's gone and mine is still not as strong as yours!"

"If that fool did the spell correctly then it would be. I still have enough to make it through the portal AND I have managed to spread the artifacts across the globe!"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but Grieger's stubborn and persistent. He won't stop until he finds them all."

Terretto retrieved his scepter and began to walk to the site of the portal, the girl following. "Exactly! So we must follow them! Quick, grab the magic books, the arsenal, and the case!"

The Blue Knight quickly ran back to the castle grounds, heading to Terretto's hut, and gathering everything, stuffing it into a magical bottomless bag. She returned to the site of the portal carrying the bag and the case, opening it, which showed four gems (Red, Yellow, White, and Green.)

"You think we'll find someone able to take on the power of the gems?" asked the Blue Knight.

"We have no choice!" replied Terretto. "We need all the help we need and anyone familiar with the timeline will have to do. All I know is, we must retrieve those artifacts before Grieger can!"

The Blue Knight nods and both Terretto and her go through the portal. From the shadows, a figure watched as the portal began to close. Before it closed, he charged and jumped through it.

**15 CENTURIES AND 2 WEEKS LATER...****  
><strong>

The hallways of the West Meadowbrough High School were quiet. Classes were in session, not a soul was heard. Everything seemed peaceful until the sound of crashing echoed throughout the empty hallways. A young red-headed teenager with a black tantop and sleeveless yellow hoody was seen running for his life from a bunch of football jocks.

_That's me, JT Collins. But I'm not wearing pants. It's a long story. I'm just in the middle of my normal ritual of doing something stupid and then getting chased down by the football team! I've been described as funny, stupid, idiot-boy, insane, and occasionally "get away or I'm gonna call the cops" by the cheerleaders, but that never stopped me before!_

JT turned a corner and spotted another teenager, roughly his age putting away things in his locker. He wore a dark red tank-top with blue jeans and red wristbands. He also had dark brown eyes and short, dark brown hair.

…_and that's Vance Archer. He's been my best friend ever since kindergarten when he saved me from a bunch of bullies….I wasn't as free spirited and wild back then! _

JT ran right up to Vance, but then tripped and ends up sliding on his stomach. Vance simply rolled his eyes and looked down at him, a hand on his hip.

"Oh hey Vance!" said JT, laughing nervously. "Say remember when I promised I'd never get chased by the football team again?

"What did you do this time?" replied Vance, crossing his arms.

"Does it really matter who mooned whose cheerleader girlfriends just because they made some person's sister cry!? Just help me ditch these guys!"

"Get back here Collins!" yelled a jock, which turned the corner bringing two other jocks with him.

Vance sighed then walked in front of JT, blocking the football players path.

"Stay out of this Archer!" yelled one of the jocks. "You got no buiness protecting this runt! We got some special buisness to attend to with him!"

"Hmm, good to know." said Vance, keeping a calm expression on his head. "But you DO have some buisness with me. Concerning a friend of mine? The one you humiliated?"

"She had it coming." said one of the jocks.

"Vance, don't-" said JT.

Vance turned back to JT, nodded, and turned back with his eyes narrowed. He put his fist in his open palm. "Then so do you three."

One of the football players walked in front of the rest and shoved Vance back, smirking to himself. "Don't worry guys, I got this."

When he turned his face though, Vance jumped up and grabbed the player's face, taking him down face first onto the ground with a loud thud. Quickly getting back up, Vance dodged several punches from the second player and grabbed the player's arm, hitting a square elbow to the nose, a knee to the gut, followed by twisting his arm around behind him. A sickening crack was heard in the process.

"Oops!" laughed Vance as he shoved the player back.

The third football player charged at Vance in an attempt to spear him but Vance side stepped, grabbing the jock's jersey jacket, and redirecting him into a locker, leaving a dent.

"TORO! TORO!" yelled JT.

The third player stumbled and turned around only to be met with a 540 kick to the face, knocking him out.

"Come on you guys, at least try to get your hands on me." said Vance.

He dusted off his shoulder and looked at the three jocks on the floor. The school bell rang and Vance helped JT up.

"I don't really want to know exactly what happened this time." said Vance, shaking his head lightly. "You're lucky I was here."

"Yeah, yeah…luck's still on my side!" Replied JT.

Both Vance and JT headed for the door to their next classroom but they were stopped by a woman in summer clothing and glasses.

"…course I never said it was GOOD luck." said JT, laughing nervously.

**~!~!~!~**

Both Vance and JT exited from the room marked Principal's Office. Vance left first, immediately walking towards the stairs. JT stopped and cleared his throat, prompting Vance to turn and look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" he said.

Vance shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. We got one more period to go, then we're heading out."

"Alright then..."

Vance made his way down the stairs, passing by a girl with brown skin and black hair. She fixed her skirt over her black leggings and kept her books close to her black tanktop and blue vest. She also had black, curly hair. As she passed Vance and turned the corner, she suddenly bumped into JT and stumbled back.

"Gah!" she said.

JT stepped back and looked down at the books that had dropped to the ground. He was quick to pick them up. "Yipe! U-uh, so sorry there lady."

The girl said nothing and quickly picked her books up, moving past him. JT caught her face for a brief moment before turning and heading down the stairs with Vance.

**~!~!~!~**

The woods were always an important part of Vance and JT's life. Fortunately it was near their house so every day after school, when they could, they would spend time at a tree house their parents helped them build. For many years, Vance and JT spent every day after school hanging out after picking up milkshakes. It was in that tree house where Vance and JT bonded the most not confined to any social cliques or any of the crap they had to deal with from the jocks.

They'd spend time playing cards, watching movies, often times they would sneak out and watch movies in the little TV they brought with them. It wasn't surprising how resourceful the two were to make the tree house as big and as wide for them as possible, thanks to how big the tree and how long the limbs were. Even in high school, they spent as much time as they could in the tree house, often time just to help each other out in homework but it was good enough for them.

Vance and JT made their way through the woods, deciding not to pick up milkshakes as JT had found a milkshake machine that could make their own milkshakes without any holes put in their wallets.

"Hey." said JT. "…you wanna go get a soooooda?

Vance said nothing.

"Okay, what's with the quiet making?" asked JT.

"You always have a knack for getting into trouble don't you?" asked Vance.

"Well you know me, mischief is what I do best."

"I know, it's just…" Vance sighed. "You gotta learn to tone it down sometimes man."

"Tone down?" JT chuckled lightly. "YOU'RE crazy man. You try bottling me up, things are only gonna get even more crazy!"

Vance kept walking so JT began to walk in front of him.

"Come on man, lighten up a bit!" says JT. "You gotta have fun every once in a while."

"I just don't get why you think it's necessary to pull pranks on the jocks. It's like you're asking to get your ass handed to you."

JT shrugged. "Well compared to all the other stuff I think of, this is the easiest to do. It's totally worth it!"

Vance stopped but then kept walking. "Is it? This is getting ridiculous. Don't think I'll be there every time to back you up." said Vance, looking him straight in the eye.

"Vance, you don't have to do this. I don't need a guardian angel. I can take of myself-" Vance cut him off, giving him a look. "...okay maybe not. But come on, you know you can't get enough of my unpredictability!"

The both of them moved past a bush leading to their tree house. JT went through first but as he stepped through, Vance grabbed JT back, holding the bushes to stop them from making any noise.

"Woah, what the-?" asked JT.

"Shh!" said Vance.

They both paused for a moment then peered through the bushes to see weird demon like creatures, Demonites, raiding the tree house, throwing stuff out.

"Okay, I'll bite," said JT. "What the hell is going on?"

"There's no way those jocks could know where this place is…" said Vance. "The get up is convincing though."

"Then this should be no problem?" said JT, stepping out of the bushes without Vance noticing. "Yo ugly! Halloween doesn't come for about 3 months!"

"JT! What the hell are you doing!"said Vance, whispering at a level only JT could hear.

"Relax Vance, I got this." said JT, walking right up to the Demonites and reaching to grab one of the masks. "These cheap costumes are no match for the power of…of….uhhh…" JT's attempts to take off the mask were in vain.

Vance facepalmed then came to the sudden realization. "...oh no."

"These…these are pretty good masks." JT nervously laughed. "SECRET WEAPON!"

JT kicked one of the Demonites straight in the crotch which resulted in a loud CLANG. JT immediately grabbed his foot, hopping on one foot, grumbling and cursing under his breath in pain.

Vance, watching this, sighed. "Great…looks like I'm going to have to get some help."

Vance stood up and turned around only to be face to face with one of the Demonites. "…shit." One of the monsters grabbed him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Vance grabbed the Demonite who has his hand on him and flipped him over which gets the others attention. The duo were clearly outmatched though Vance was able to hold them off, dodging and countering their attacks. JT just managef to dodge their attacks, thanks to some of Vance's training. But the numbers advantage was too much for them as JT was grabbed and punched hard in the gut. Vance ducked some of the strikes but was suddenly whacked in the face by one of their clubs. They were then grabbed and thrown away by the Demonites, beaten down and battered before getting thrown against a tree. Vance groaned, trying to stand up sing the tree to support him.

"Okay…so it's not the jocks." said Vance. "They don't know how to fight like this."

"Sooo, shall we skedaddle?" asked JT.

The Demonites begin to slowly surround Vance and Jt.

"I don't think that's gonna work…" said Vance. "Let's just hope this is a REALLY bad prank gone wrong…"

Right when the demons were about to touch them, suddenly the sound of an arrow being shot through the air iwe heard and one of the demons turned into an ice sculpture. The Demonites turned around to see the Blue Knight standing on top of a tree limb with her bow. She leapt down from the tree and removed her dagger, rolling and dodging attacks, slicing into the demons. She attacked with the sharp ends of her bow, beginning to slice away at the Demonites with relative ease. Eventually, they were forced to retreat.

"What were those freaks doing out here?" she said to herself.

She turnef to see both Vance and JT unconscious against the tree and the treehouse a little wrecked. She sheathed her dagger and pulled out a wand from her holster. She waved it at the tree house, causing some planks to put themselves back in. She walks over to Vance and JT and checks on them.

"Well…looks we're having guests for dinner tonight…"

~!~!~!~

Vance slowly awakened, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked down at what was on him. He was laying on a couch with a blanket on him. Sitting up, he pulled the covers off of him and rubbed his eyes.

"Jeez…anyone get the license plate for that boulder?" Vance looked around the room. "Alright…stone ceiling, gotta be in a cave."

Against some of the walls were bookcases. Behind him was a crystal ball on a stand and not far from that is a kitchenette of sorts. On the floor was red carpeting, ancient symbols adorning the walls. He also noticed a staircase leading up to a balcony with several other rooms.

"…where are we?" said Vance.

A door opened and JT emerged from it, looking around, Vance turned to notice him.

"Hey, I knew wandering aimlessly around like a noob in an RPG game would work out!" said JT. He walked over to Vance, who stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"You have any idea where we're at?" asked Vance.

JT shruged. "Beats me. One minute we were unconscious in the woods, then I woke up here, did a little looking around, and now here I is. We could be underground for all I know."

"Ahh good, you are both awake." said a voice, causing Vance and JT to turn around to see the old wizard, Terretto, standing on the balcony.

"Whoa wild old dude appeared…" JT stepped back, next to Vance. "Uhhh…is it just me or are you suddenly getting flashbacks to those old Stranger Danger vids?

"He seems okay to me." said Vance.

"I trust you both are feeling well?" asked Terretto.

"Yes, thank you." replied Vance, bowing slightly on instinct.

"Eh, my back's killing me from sleeping on the remote last night." daid JT, snickering a bit. "Nice costume, gramps."

Terretto chucklef lightly, walking down the stairs. "Not to worry young ones. You're safe here in this cave, far from those demons."

"So those weren't the jocks from our high school?" asked JT. "They were real?"

"As real as this old wizard before you." replied Terretto.

"Wizard?" asked Vance.

"Yes. I am Grand Master Alister Terretto."

"And I suggest you both bow to my master." said a voice from upstairs.

Vance and JT turned to see the Blue Knight walking down the stairs. She demorphed upon reaching the bottom, revealing the girl from the school Vance and JT met. She had changed her appearance, revealing grey sleeves up to her elbow, a corset over her tank top.

"Whoa, hot warrior lady likeness." said JT, already swooning for the young lady.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Vance.

"We've never met." said the Blue Knight, shaking her head.

"I think we did!" said JT. "You're the girl I bumped into."

She shook her head. "I don't remember faces I don't need to."

"Do we at least get a name from our savior?" asked Vance.

"Gallows. Alexis Marie Gallows."

JT sighed happily. "A name worthy for a sweet and fair maiden that saved my shiny yellow keister. It's like the pickles in my peanut butter."

"Don't try your luck, redhead." said Alexis, crossing her arms.

"Hey, DON'T BE DISSING THE REDNESS!" yelled JT.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced though." said Terretto. "Your names, if possible?"

"Vance Linston Archer."

"Jackson Trace Collins."

Teretto's expression changed slightly. "Archer? ...I see."

"Exactly what are we doing here anyway?" asked Vance, crossing his arms. "We are free to leave right?"

"Of course." said Terretto.

"Well alrighty then, we'll just be on our way then!" JT turned and started to leave but then paused. "That is…if…uhh…wheres the exit!? ME NO LIKE ENCLOSED PLACES!" He clinged to Vance's arm. "I'm a space monkey damnit, SPACE MONKEY!" He panted deeply and then pretended to fake his death on the floor.

"Is he always like this?" asked Alexis.

"You get used to it after a while." said Vance, chuckling lightly.

JT lifted his head up and picked himself up. "Buuuut seriously, what are we doing here?"

"Please, have a seat." Terretto said, motioning Vance and JT over to the couch to sit down. "Alexis, would you mind serving some tea?"

"Right away." she said, heading into the kitchen.

Terretto, JT, and Vance sat down with JT and Vance sitting on the couch and Terretto sitting in a tall chair across from them.

"What I am about to tell you is something you may choose or choose not to believe." started Terretto. "Those demons you faced were no ordinary creatures. They are the servants of a demon king known as King Grieger III. I came from a time when the lands of the Earth were at peace. 6th Century AD to be exact."

"You don't look that old." said JT. "I guess Touch of Gray actually works."

"Times were peaceful back then…" continued Terretto. "That was until Grieger attacked our kingdom. His unquenchable thirst and lust for power brought many a village and kingdom to its knees in submission."

"Hey can we have those little cookies or something for our tea?" asked JT, to Alexis.

"It wasn't long before he reached my home kingdom of Qerravale." said Terretto. "He came with the five sacred artifacts of our time. Excalibur, Morgan Lefey's Ring, Lancelot's Shield, Merlin's Master Wand, and the Horn of Justice."

Vance nodded. "I know about Excalibur at least. I didn't think it existed."

"We do not have much time so I will tell you what you need to know. When Grieger tried to bring the five artifacts together, he created a portal through time to 2011. I managed to send the artifacts across the globe so that Grieger would never find them. Grieger escaped however through the portal with me and my apprentice Alexis on his tail."

"So what does that have to do with us?" asks Vance.

Alexis came into the room with a tray with four cups of tea and sets it down on the table.

"We believe that Grieger is planning to find the artifacts that my master scattered around the world and bring them together to unleash the darkness." said Alexis.

"That's easier said than done." remarked JT.

Terretto nods at Alexis and she got up, walking to the bookcase and pulling a book out to open a secret compartment. She retrieved a stone case and walked over, placing it on the table.

"What's in the case?" asked Vance.

"Alexis is my top student and I have trained her in hopes of fending off Grieger's forces and to find the five sacred artifacts." Says Terretto. "Two weeks have passed since I arrived here and I believe it is fate that brought you here this evening. You two are about to discover your true destiny right here and right now."

Alexis opened the gem case and turns it to them.

"I would like to offer you the chance to make something of yourself." said Terretto. "To help better mankind and to save the world. To become…a Mythic Knight Power Ranger."

JT spit out his tea onto the carpet. "Say WHAT NOW!?"

"You can't be serious." said Vance. "This has to be a joke."

"My master does not joke." says Alexis, her arms crossed still.

Vance and JT stared at the red and yellow gems for a moment.

"Hey I don't know about you guys…" said JT. "But I know a once in a lifetime chance when I see one." JT reached in and took the yellow gem, holding it in his hand. "Oooo it's shinyyy…"

All of a sudden, the gem began to bounce around everywhere off the walls then lands on JT's belt buckle, embedding itself as the center piece.

"Kewwwwwwwwwl. I can get used to this! So uh, how's this thing work—" He touched it but then was suddenly rocketed backwards into a bookshelf.

"JT, what the hell did you do?" exclaimed Vance.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" replied JT, picking himself up quickly. He blinked and began to move quicker then usual, suddenly zipping back and forth swiftly.

"Ah, I see you've inadvertently discovered the gem's hidden ability: super speed." said Terretto.

"…I MUST USE THIS POWER FOR GOOD!" exclaimed JT. "...and occasional mischief!"

"Don't even think about it, buzz cut!" yelled Alexis. "These are not to be used for your own personal joke factory! Forgive me master, but do we really need THIS one?"

"Of course." said Terretto, smiling. "Though he may seem unpredictable and wild, that can be honed to create a swift and strong warrior."

"Hear that pretty wizard lady?" said JT with a wide smirk. "Beardey man thinks I'm a warrior. I won't let you down! "

"...not the response I was looking for, but excellent." says Terretto, then turning to Vance. "And now for you, Vance?"

Vance turned his attention back to the gem and looked at it. "…I'm going to have to decline."

JT looked at Vance in confusion. "Dude, why not! You got a chance to be a freakin Power Ranger man!"

"May I at least know why?" asked Terretto.

"This whole travelling through time, demon king, saving the world stuff sounds fine on paper." said Vance, now standing up. "But this is reality and the reality is…I'm gonna pass. Do you expect us to just give up our lives, assume some secret identities, and risk our lives every day in a war that could result in several thousands of people getting hurt, should we fail? I've got more than enough to worry about in my life right now. I'm no hero. And no offense, JT…you're no hero either man."

"Owchhhhh bro…" said JT. "Come on, this has been my dream, you know that! I looked up to the Power Rangers! It's like my destiny!"

"...last week you were so sure that your destiny was to be the quarterback of a squirrel's football team!" said Vance, giving him a stern look. "You can't take anything seriously."

"I was going through a phase." said JT, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on man!"

"I may not know my destiny…but I'm not going to put anything or anyone in danger ever again." said Vance, walking over to get his backpack, checking inside to make sure nothing was stolen.

"…again? When did-..." JT thought for a moment then remembered all the times Vance saved his life. "…I was young and stupid…er!"

"Will you at least consider my offer?" said Terretto, handing the gem to Vance.

Vance looked down at the gem then slowly took it from Terreto's hand. "Now where's the exit?"

Terretto pointed his finger towards the door and a sound was heard, the door opening.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" exclaims JT.

Vance picked up his backpack and made his way over, opening the door and looking outside.. "I know the way from here. I'll see you tomorrow at school, JT."

JT nodded lightly. "Yea…see ya."

Vance left and closed the door behind him. JT sighed, picking up his backpack.

"Are you two close?" asked Terretto.

"Closer then a lot of people." said JT. "He and I, we used to have two others, like a group. But now it's just me and him. I don't know where I would be without him."

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare and a sphere hanging from the wall began to blink red.

"ALARM FROM NO WHERE!" yelled JT.

"Great, another attack." groaned Alexis.

Alexis and Terretto walked over to a stand that had a crystal ball on could see Demonites runnin rampant throughout the downtown area.

"Demons downtown?" said JT. "That's not far from here!"

"You don't have to go with Alexis to fight." said Terretto. "You're welcome to stay here if you want. It is late out."

"Like a sleepover?" JT thought to himself. "That is tempting…but me thinks kicking some demon boo-tay sounds a lot cooler."

"Very well." said Terretto. "If you feel you are ready, you may fight alongside her. Be safe both of you."

"Let's do this! Come on Alex—" JT turned to see she was already gone, an ATV engine revving outside. " WAIT FOR ME!"

JT ran out to see Alexis with a helmet on, about to head out of the forest.

"So pretty lady, can I come along too?" asked JT.

"I don't need any help," said Alexis. "I've dealt with these demons and I know how to fight them."

"Great!" said JT. "So we can swap strategies or something on the way there! And you can tell me some of the benefits to being a power ranger, like do we get an employee bathroom, or our own personal secretaries or-"

"I didn't say I was taking you with me!" snapped Alexis.

"Yeah I know it's just, I want to you know repay you for saving me back there. Come on, give me a chance!" JT gave her puppy eyes. "I promise I won't poop on the carpet!"

Alexis looked at him confused but then sighed. "Alright. Can you at least fight?"

"Uhh…define fight?" asked JT. "I can throw a good punch or two, I guess."

"Fine, that'll work." she gives an extra helmet to JT. "Hop on. But watch the hands buster or your face is royally frosted."

"Right away, magician lady!"

**~!~!~!~  
><strong>

The sun had begun to set in the city of Sundraville, the main downtown district close to Meadowborough. Alexis and JT race past through some wreckage and nearby civilians who are running for their lives, racing on the ATV towards the Demonites.

"Looks like we got here just in time." said JT.

The ATV screeched to a halt nearby a small swarm of Demonites, being lead by Triano. He turned to see Alexis and JT in front of him.

"Well well, isn't this a surprise! Come to try and stop me yet again little girl?" laughed Triano.

Alexis and JT dismounted, though JT fell flat on his face and got right back up.

"Ohh and I see you brought a friend." said Triano, drawing his sword. "Good, the more the merrier!"

"That's what YOU think demon sword man!" said JT, getting into a stance.

"Just when things are getting peaceful, you have to try and throw a little tantrum downtown to get my attention." Says Alexis, chuckling lightly. " Isn't that sweet? Well consider this a little wake up call for you! I'm not alone to fight you this time!"

"Right!" said JT. "Now let's kick some ass!"

"Watch and learn rookie!" she said, grabbing her dagger.

~!~!~!~**  
><strong>

Vance entered through the front door of his room and closed it behind him. He passed the front room to see his dad asleep in the recliner with the TV on. He walked over and turned off the TV. His dad slowly awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, dad." said Vance.

"Hey kiddo." he replied, sleepily. "You're home a little late."

Vance headed into the kitchen, dropping his backpack on the floor. Opening the fridge, he showed a bit of disappointment in his face when he saw there wa nothing much to eat.

"Ordering out tonight?" asked Vance.

"Yep, looks like it. Rough day at work."

He closed the fridge and went over to the cupboard to find an unopened box of cookies. Opening it, he dug in and took one out, taking a bite out of it. He put the box on the table and thought for a moment, bringing out the red gem given by Terretto.

"...hey dad?"

"What's up?"

"I got into another fight today."

Vance's father stood up and yawned slightly, walking over to him. "Again? Protecting JT?"

Vance nodded. "And he's gotten into more trouble then I'm used to...and I don't know what to do. I made a promise, a long time ago, but I can't help but feel this promise is gonna hinder me later."

"Only if you think like that, Vance. I know what you promised JT's parents, to protect him no matter what."

_Promise me, that no matter what happens to me or my husband, you will ALWAYS be there for JT. Protect him and be his friend. You two have such a strong bond and I would hate to see something happen to him.  
><em>

"And do you intend to keep that promise?" asked his father. "If I were you, JT's never been the smartest when it comes to trouble. I won't ask what kind of trouble, knowing him it's something I'm gonna be confused on."

Vance nodded lightly. "Right."

His father touched his shoulder and turned to leave the room. "I'll be in the garage. You might want to check on JT. Just in case. I know you mean well, Vance. You're the best friend he has, he won't forget it."

Vance watched his father leave the room and then looked down at the gem in his hand, gripping it.

"...I promise."

**_~!~!~!~_**

While Alexis raced off to face Triano, JT had time to get adjust to his powers. He chanelled electricity in his hands and shot lightning bolts out, stunning some of the Demonites. When they charged at him, he zipped back and forth to dodge their attacks, putting Vance's training to use.

"HA! How you like me now, suckas!" he laughed, looking down at his morpher. "Right, so how do they summon their weapons?"

"Just hold your hand out!" yelled Alexis from afar.

JT nodded and extended his hand, a double bladed axe appearing in it. He felt the weight and wielded it close to him. "An axe? AWESOME!"

JT drew his axe and got into a stance, zipping forward to slice into the monsters. His strikes were wild yet effective as he got knocked back. He turned into a blur, dodging the attacks and bouncing off the Demonites, using momentum for kicks that sent them flying. He jumped into the middle of the swarm, pinballing around at super speed.

"Whoa hey, pardon me, excuse me, coming through, out of my way guys! Hey your shoe's untied! Ooh, nice shorts!" laughed JT, landing on the ground and standing up to see the swarm crumble to pieces. "Hah hah! That's how you do it, JT style!"

Alexis clashed against Triano with the sharp ends of her bow, going on the defensive before knocking him back with a kick. Triano was slightly quicker and charged, knocking her back with a dash.

"Come on, is that all you got?" taunted Triano.

JT suddenly appeared behind Alexis and jumped up, using her as a springboard to flip and slice into him with his axe. The slash made sparks appear and knocked him back in the process.

"You learn quick." said Alexis, giving JT's arm a light, friendly jab.

"Eh, I'm a fast learner." replied JT, flipping his axe in his hand.

Triano picked himself back up. "It's gonna take more than two rangers to stop me! AND I AIN'T GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

He slashed the air, sending two energy waves that exploded on contact with JT and Alexis. The blast sent them flying backwards but they were soon caught by two tentacles from Triano's left arm. They were slammed into the ground before being held up in the air.

"Whoa is this Power Rangers or a hentai?" yelled JT, struggling.

"What's a hen-tai?" asked Alexis.

"I'll tell you later…" said a nervous JT.

"Now to put you two out for good!" laughed Triano. He turned to hear the sound of a bike bell.

JT's head turned up and he looked down the street. "Vance?"

The three saw a bike in the distance racing towards them. Vance, pedaling as quickly as he could, extended a hand and summoned a red sword with spikes. Zipping past, Vance sliced the sword through the tentacles holding JT and Alexis and skidded to a stop, getting off and putting his sword away.

"WHAT?!" yells Triano. "There's three of you!?"

Vance helped JT and Alexis up.

"You came back!" said JT. "But…why?"

"I made your mother a promise that I would protect you, no matter what." said Vance. "I don't plan on breaking that promise anytime soon."

"YAY! I knew you couldn't stay away!" laughed JT.

"Yeah, guess I'm almost as crazy as you." said Vance with a smirk.

"Oh give me a break!" yells Triano. "You couldn't defeat me even if you tried, little girl!"

"Maybe." said Alexis, walking to the middle of the three. "But I've got backup!"

Triano's eyes widened when Vance and JT revealed their morphers. "BRING IT ON!"

Alexis looked back to JT and Vance and they both nodded. They both grabbed their morphers and spun their arms around, thrusting the belt buckles in their hands forward.

"MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!" The three of them yelled in unison.

Vance, JT, and Alexis began to glow red, yellow, and blue respectively. Armor began to materialize on their body, giving them helmets with visors, and armor the respective color of their gems.

Alexis held her bow to her side and raised her fist to her chest. "SOUL FLURRY OF ICE, BLUE MYTHIC KNIGHT RANGER!"

Vance drew his sword and swung it. "DRAGONHEART OF DANCING FLAMES, RED MYTHIC KNIGHT RANGER!

And JT spun his axe, posing. "THUNDER'S FURY, YELLOW MYTHIC KNIGHT RANGER!"

Terretto watched from his crystal ball back at the base. "At last…he has accepted his destiny."

Vance, JT, and Alexis stood together in ranger form, standing together and charging at Triano. Vance went ahead and dropkicked Triano in the face. He jumped over Triano's leg sweep and grabbed Triano's head, driving it forehead first to the floor. Alexis and JT stepped in and blocked attacks from Triano allowing Vance to get in a few strikes with his sword. This strategy worked for a while until Triano finally countered and knocked the three back with a few quick slashes. Alexis fired off a few shots, some were deflected, but two of them manage to strike and freeze Triano's legs to the ground.

"Demon alamode, I like it." laughed JT.

Triano growled. "Meddlesome witch!"

He looked up to see Vance and JT leaping at him from above. They both delivered a swift slice at the same time with channeled eneergy in the weapons, causing an explosion that sent Triano flying back.

"You're never going to defeat me!" groaned Triano, getting to my feet. "Just give up, you pathetic weaklings!"

"Giving up isn't anywhere in my dictionary, demon." Said Vance.

"And I don't even know what a dictionary is." said JT, scratching his head.

The Knights's communicators beeped.

"Let's add some more fire power to your arsenal." said Terretto. "Bring your weapons together to summon the White Dragon Cannon!"

The three of them nodded and brought their weapons together, creating a portal above them. Out dropped a large white cannon with symbols on it.

"How do you work this thing?" said Vance. "It's huge!"

"That's what she said…" snickered JT resulting in Vance dope slapping him.

JT and Alexis gripped the sides while Vance gripped the front.

"READY! AIM! FIRE!" they all yelled.

The cannon began to charge up a large ball of energy. With a press of a button, the energy ball then shot out at Triano, slamming into him and going through him. Triano yelling out in pain and falling face first to the ground, exploding into pieces. The cannon then disappeared back into the portal.

"WOOOOOOOOOO YEA!" yelled JT, jumping up and down. "THAT WAS AWESOME! DID YOU SEE THAT! I WAS LIKE WOO YAH AND HE WAS LIKE OO I 'M AN EVIL DEMON AND I'M LIKE OH NO YOU AIN'T AND HE'S ALL IN MY GRILL LIKE BOY I WILL—"

"Easy JT, relax." laughed Vance, touching his shoulder.

"Sorry that…that was just WAYY too cool!" replies JT. "We actually won!"

"That wasn't as hard as I thought…" said Alexis, crossing her arms. "Something doesn't seem right though…"

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting struck the fallen pieces of Triano. They quickly come back together but Triano became massive sized, rising several stories tall.

"OH COME ON!" yelled JT. "How the hell are we supposed to beat that?"

"I definitely wasn't expecting this…" said Vance, looking up at the beast.

"Neither was I." said Alexis. "I didn't think demons could grow into their mega forms!"

"Well now they—"Vance started before looking over to JT. "JT, what the hell are you doing!"

JT sliced away madly at Triano's foot, trying to make some sort of impact.

"Would you stop you little rodent?!" yelled the massive Triano.

"NOT! UNTIL! YOU! DIE!" yelled JT, yelling a word for each strike.

Triano rose his foot and was ready to smash JT but Vance grabbed him out of the way.

"Anyone get the number for that demon?" said a dazed JT.

"Master, is there any possible way to defeat Triano now?" said Alexis to Terretto.

"Actually, there might be a way." said Terretto. "The Mythic Zords."

"You mean we gets ZORDS!?" exclaims JT.

"Yes." replied Terretto. "They were ancient massive guardian spirits from the past that can be summoned by a Knight Ranger. They should be strong enough to defeat Triano."

"Sounds like a plan." said Vance.

They nodded and raised their weapons, putting them together.

"WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!" yelled the three Knights.

JT's axe glows yellow. "YELLOW CHIMERA ZORD!"

Alexis' bow glows blue. "BLUE SCORPION ZORD!"

Vance's sword glows red. "RED DRAGON ZORD!

A portal was created in the sky and three massive metallic creatures emerged from it. The three rangers leapt up and each one materialized inside of different colored chambers with a stand that has a slot on it. In front of the stands were a few screens and a keyboard stand next to them. The three of them extend their hands to summon silver swords and plugged them into the slots, grippikng the hilts.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" exclaimed JT.

"I've never seen anything like this…" said Alexis, looking around. "My books didn't mention anything about Zords before."

"Well whatever they are, let's use them to take him down!" said Vance.

"Well well, you think three little tinker toys are going to take me down?" laughed Triano. "GUESS AGAIN!"

The three Zords leap into action but JT's Zord stayed in place.

"Ohh crap…" said JT, looking around and playing with the sword. "Ummm…hey Terretto? How the hell do you pilot this?!" He looked around and pulled out the instruction manual. "Allrighty, how to pilot your Chimera Zord…aww come on, I can't read this!"

"JT, get over here!" yelled Alexis.

"Allright allright, calm your nips!" replied JT. "Well, when you're trying to pilot a chimera zord and you have no idea what you're doing, there's only one thing left to do….PRESS A WHOLE BUNCH OF COLORFUL BUTTONS UNTIL SOMETHING HAPPENS!" JT started pressing buttons, causing the Zord to freak out until JT pressed the right button. "Maybe I should talk to Terretto about labeling these things."

The Chimera Zord charged at Triano and locked up with him. While Triano was busy, the Scorpion Zord bashed itself into Triano's back, stunning him.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a LOT!" yelled Alexis, thrusting the sword forward.

The Scorpion's stinger delivered rapid slices and stabbed into Triano while the Chimera Zord backed up and charged head first into Triano, tackling him to the ground and stamping its feet on him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU, FREAK OF NATURE!" growled Triano.

"Weird, that's what my third grade teacher said to me." laughed JT. "But I'm just getting start—WOAH!"

Triano picked up the Chimera Zord and flung it away. Alexis moved in for a strike but Triano simply kicked her away. Vance's Zord was high in the air, curving around to gain momentum for a swooping strike. He thrusted the sword forward and the Dragon Zord began to shoot lasers out of the cannon's along its wings, striking Triano. While he was stunned, Vance swoops in and uses the wings and momentum to drive the Zord into him, slicing at him with the wings. This sent Triano flying backwards and crashing on the ground.

"Come on big bad and ugly, that all you got!?" taunted Vance.

Triano got back up to his feet, groggy and stunned.

"Now's our chance!" said Alexis.

The zords got into a triangle formation and their mouths opened.

"Let's finish this!" yelled JT.

"TRINITY BLAST!" They all yelled.

Balls of energy formed in the Zord's mouth then blasted off at once, slamming into Triano and causing an explosion. He began to spark and lighting shot out of him. He fell to the ground in pain and exploded once more, this time for good.

"YES!" yelled JT, jumping for joy. "OHHHHH SWEET FREAKIN VICTORY!"

"Wow…." said Vance, looking at his hands. "Can't believe we actually did it."

"All too easy for me." said Alexis with a smirk. "Good work."

**BACK AT THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE**

JT and Vance stood together across from Terretto and Alexis.

"Terretto…" said Vance. "About my actions before…"

"I understand Vance." said Terretto. "You were unsure of your destiny and the situation was too overwhelming for you. Yet still…you came back. That takes a lot of courage to stand up and defend your friend."

"I guess I consider it a hobby now." said Vance with a light smile.

"Sooo we're Power Rangers now right?" asked JT.

"Not quite." said Terretto.

"Crap, I knew there would be a catch" said JT. He then extended his arms like he was about to be cuffed. "Allright pick a body part, I could really do without my right pinkie, its been itching like crazy for a while."

"It is nothing like that, JT." said Terretto. "I wasn't supposed to let you use the gems until after you made the Knight's Oath."

Vance tilted his head. "Knight's Oath?"

"In order to fully use your powers, you must swear to the Knight's Oath, a series of rules you must abide by and accept." said Alexis.

"…oh…yea, Vance has never really been good with following the rules, and I just make my own rules." said JT, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can make an exception." said Vance. "I think we're both ready."

"Very well." Terretto made a kneeling motion with his hands. "Kneel."

Vance and JT both did so so. Alexis handed Terretto his golden scepter and pointed it at them, a seal suddenly appearing under both JT and Vance, glowing.

"Do you both solemnly swear to follow these 3 sacred rules?" asked Terretto.

"We do." they both said.

"The first…you are to never de-morph in public under ANY circumstances. Doth thou solemnly swear?"

"Wait, what if we meet other rangers?" asked JT.

"Well I guess that can be a small exception." said Terretto. "The second…you must NEVER tell anyone of your secret. If someone finds out, you MUST bring this person to me so their memory shall be cleansed except for family members. Doth thou solemnly swear?"

"We swear."

"And the final rule." continues Terretto. "No matter what the situation or any temptation you may have, you are to NEVER use your powers for starting a fight or for personnel gain. ONLY for self defense. Disobedience of these rules will result in immediate power loss and your surrender of your morpher. Doth thou solemnly swear to abide by this sacred oath of Knights, to fight for great justice, and to protect this world from the forces of King Grieger III?"

"We solemnly swear to follow this oath."

The ring below them then began to swirl upwards as the two stood up, causing them to glow. The glowing stopped and became an energy ball, floating and disappearing into their morphers.

"Vance Archer," started Terretto. "I sense much potential in you. Fire is a dangerous element. It can burn strong with both passion and anger. It's up to you to decide which side you'll choose within you. You shall be the Red Knight Ranger."

Vance nodded. "You can count on me."

Terretto turned to JT. "And JT Collins…though young and inexpierenced, you have a bright mind and a heart of gold that will match your, dare I say, electric, personality. Quick on your feet and in your mind, I trust you will understand the responsibility of being a Knight. You will be the Yellow Knight Ranger."

JT nodded as well. "I won't let you down."

Alexis walked over and stood next to Vance. Terretto nodded and lowered his scepter.

"You three may return back to your homes and are always welcome to stay here." the old wizard said. "Have your morphers with you at all times. Without them, you will not have access to your powers or ranger armor."

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed JT. "Let's go get some pizza!"

"Don't even think of trying one of your secret combo recipes." said Vance. "I have my eyes on you."

Alexis tilted her head. "Pizza?"

JT placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ohh Alexis…we have so much to tell you."

"Watch the hands." said Alexis.

Vance watched the two leave and chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I think I'm going to like this job."

~!~!~!~

A dark castlefloated deep within the Nether Realm, a vast portal of darkness. Not far in the distance there was a crack which lead to the outside world. Grieger and Yuranzo rewatched the action from a floating mirror in the room.

"Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck," laughed Yuranzo. "Lookie here, the rangers have new toys to play with! Isn't that adorable? Triano didn't see any of that coming!"

"Regardless…that is but a taste of what is in store for them." said Grieger, sitting atop his throne. "Now that the Nether has a crack, I am only able to send one Demon General at a time through it. But that will be more than enough to take these new Knights down. While Terretto will be using those kids to fend off my Demon Generals…I will be finding the missing artifacts. And I know just where to find them..."

He pulled out a scroll that revealed a map with a sword somewhere in the upper corner. Slowly, the scroll's writing and inscriptions began to appear.

** TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Insanity is thy Name FIXED

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 2: Insanity is thy Name<br>Written by Zak Kayes, Joey Turner, Jimmy Maeher**

**GRIEGER'S CASTLE**

The mighty King Grieger III sat on his throne, looking at a mirror which shows a replay of the events of the three rangers against Triano. He stared at the screen, elbow on the throne arm with his hand on his face. However he raised his head to see JT's fighting.

"Out of all the fierce wariors from around the world…why these particular three?" However Grieger sat up when he saw footage of JT laughing. "Maybe…yes…I think the yellow one could be of use to me. Yuranzo, bring me the deck."

Yuranzo entered with a silver tray holding a deck of thick cards with pictures of Demon Generals. Whenever Grieger wished to summon a monster, he needed only select it from the deck of cards and give it to Yuranzo. Cast inside of the Netherworld, the monster in the card would be brought to life.

"Yes, my liege?" asked Yuranzo.

Griefer reached his hand over and picked the deck off the tray, looking through the cards. "I know exactly which monster to summon." He selected a card with a weird jester like bulky monster with clown shoes and bulky shoulders. "You remember this one, don't you?"

Yuranzo examined the card then giggles evilly. "Ahh yes…the old jester from Qerravale who was executed for poisoning the Prince. Now he works for us."

Grieger handed Yuranzo the card. Yuranzo walked to the balcony and chucked the card into the Nether. A few seconds later, an arch of electricity shot out and landed in the middle of the throne room. The bulky jester stood before them with glowing red eyes.

"Greetings, your highness. You called?" said the demon, bowing to Grieger.

"I ask of you a simple task Juggiggle." Said Grieger. "Poison the city with your laughing gas."

"Heh, sounds easy enough for me." Said Jugiggle.

"Laughing gas? Really?" scoffed Yuranzo, as he played with the bell on his hat out of boredom. "Oh that's good…you can't poison someone with laughing gas."

Juggigle pointed his cannon arm at a Demonite and shot a ball at the Demonite which upon impact exploded with pink gas. The Demonite began to laugh and dropped to the ground coughing before suddenly his head explodes.

Yuranzo stood frozen, as he watched with a look of fear on his face. "I stand corrected…"

"If any of the Knight Rangers get in your way, you know what to do. " said Grieger.

"I'm guessing eliminate them from the face of the earth?" asked Jugiggle, an evil fire in his eyes. "With pleasure."

Jugiggle left and the door closed behind him. In the shadows, Triano's eyes glowed in the darkness.

**AT THE WEST MEADOWBOROUGH HIGH SCHOOL**

Vance, Alexis, and JT walked together in the courtyard of the school, finally finishing the day's 8th period and looking forward to going back to the base to continue their training.

"You know, last night…" said Vance. "I thought that whole battle was nothing but a dream, that this was all a joke. But look at us now. Power Rangers!"

"Keep it down you two." said Alexis. "We don't want to attract any attention…"

"Says the guy who thought Power Rangers only existed in my sick, twisted little fantasy." Remarked JT.

"You think I'd let on that I cared about them in front of the Principal? Fat chance!"

The three rangers arrived at their lockers, which just so happened to be close together.

"This schoolwork's a bore, I'm eager to get back to training." Pouted Alexis. "Who cares who signed the Declaration of…whatever? What about the most significant battles? Like the Second Demon Coming of 583?"

"Therein lies the so called beauty of history class," laughed JT, putting his stuff in his locker. "Even when they're dead, we never shut up about them!"

"…I don't get it." Said Alexis.

"SOMEDAY YOU WILL!" exclaimed JT.

Vance chuckled lightly. It was good to see his best friend finally interacting with a girl that didn't want to introduce the business end of her high heel to JT's entertainment district. It was clear to Vance that JT was smitten. None of the girls ever caught JT's attention, at least as far as Vance knew. But, as corny as it sounded in his head, there was something magical about Alexis. The last thing Vance wanted however: a possible love triangle.

"Hey, Vinny!" yelled a voice not far from them.

Vance, JT, and Alexis stopped and Vance turned to see a large, bald, muscular, Mexican teen heading towards them with a football jersey jacket. Most of the students who happened to be around scattered like mice when they saw Quintin. That was for good reason. Quintin was the kind of person who would easily win Jerk of the Month. For months, Quintin's friends tormented Vance and JT but every time, Vance was always there to defend JT. Old habits just never die, huh?

"Where you headed to? Detention again?" He said, tauntingly. His buddies behind him laughed.

"Where we're going is none of your business Quintin." said Vance, crossing his arms. "….Who the hell started this whole calling-me-Vinny thing?"

JT scooted away guiltily. "Tee-hee?" Vance just rolled his eyes.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here after what you did to my bud, Greg." Said a furious Quintin.

Vance chuckled lightly. "Oh right…Greg…heh…well maybe I was a little rough with him. Shit happens, right?"

"You're lucky Vance didn't break Greg's skull." said Alexis. "The things I've heard this Greg guy do are despicable."

"Ooo, fancy words from a chick." laughed Quintin. "Why don't you ditch the zeroes and get with the heroes."

After a moment, JT facepalmed. "…really. You really just said that. That's…just sad. You're now 70% stupider for saying that."

Quintin rolled his eyes. "Shut it, nerd. Ok, then let me try this again. The names Quintin West, lead quarterback for the Meadowborough Lions and you, pretty lady?"

"Not even remotely interested." replied Alexis.

Quintin's two buddies behind him started laughing but one look from Quintin stopped their laughing.

"What do you want Quintin?" asked Vance.

"You chose the wrong time to sideline one of my star players Vance." said Quintin. "We got a big game coming up this weekend and let's just say, we're looking for recruits."

"Yea…we got plans." Said JT, scratching the back of his neck. "I got this uhh…really…bad toenail rash that I need to get checked out….in Mexico."

"We all have plans and the answer is no." said Vance, beginning to turn around to walk away.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" said Quintin, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Vance paused and turned back.

"Principal Swanson told me that I have a choice in who is going to replace Greg and what a lucky day it is for you" Quintin raises his hand and points it at JT. "…JT."

"ME!" exclaimed JT.

Alexis' jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"I don't even know the first thing about football!" said JT. "Why would she say that?"

"Cuz she hates you?" asked Quintin.

"Oh yeah, that's why." Said JT, laughing nervously.

"JT is going to get annihilated out there," said Vance. "You can't expect him to learn everything about football in two days!"

JT raised his finger about to make a point but he then paused, looking over at Vance, a little angry. "You sayin' I ain't MAN enough?"

"What—no! I didn't mean it like that."

"You sayin' I go around in ladies clothing skipping up and down the park saying: I'M MRS. BUTTER-PANTS?" yelled JT.

"…where the hell did THAT come from?" asked Vance, knowing he should have been used to JT's randomness.

"…nowhere." JT laughed nervously. "Anyways, Quintin, I accept yo petty wittle challenge but with two conditions."

"Oh this ought to be good." Says Quintin with a smirk.

"Allright, how about this…" JT ponders for a moment. "I got it! If I score the winning touchdown, Quintin here's got to do something REALLY embarrassing in front of everyone."

"Like that will ever happen." Scoffed Quintin.

"And second," continued JT. "Should we win, you leave me, Alexis, and Vance alone for the rest of the semester and the rest of our lives ….and you give me 50 bucks every third Thursday of every month!"

"30!" argued Quintin.

"45!"

"25!"

"26!"

Quintin groaned. "Fine. Deal! But if JT loses, JT is gonna become my towel boy for the rest of the year.

"Towel boy?" JT thought for a moment then shivered a bit. "Allright…I accept."

"Good. I look very forward to the weekend." said Quintin with a smirk, then looking over at Alexis. "I'll be seeing you in the stands, pretty lady."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "My father's a cop."

Quintin's eyes widened. "Err…moving on!" With that, Quintin walked away quickly.

Vance turned and looks at Alexis. "…since when is your dad—"

Alexis quickly buttoned Vance's lips. "Shut up!"

"…what the hell have I gotten myself into…" groaned JT.

**THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE  
>ONE HOUR LATER<strong>

The three rangers are morphed and facing towards three wooden statues.

"Rangers, your skills are improving." Terretto said as he walked in front of the rangers. "But even while OUR power grows, so do Grieger's. You must be ready to strike and overpower his forces. Thus I have added special attacks to your Power Weapons to give you an edge in battle."

"AWESOMENESS!" yelled JT. "Let's DO THIS!"

JT prepared to charge but Vance held him back.

"Uh-uh-uh! Leader and ladies before crazies!" said Vance. He extended his hand out and his Red Dragon Sword materialized. He got into a stance and the S-shaped part of his sword spun like a top, catching on fire. Charging forward, Vance leapt into the air. "RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!" he yelled, slicing the demon right down the middle. "Call me clichéd, but THAT'S how I bring down the FIRE!"

"Excellent Vance." Applauded Terretto. "Now you Alexis."

She turned to Vance. "Let me show you how a real ranger takes care of business." She got into a stance. "ICE SCORPION, FINAL 5 STRIKE!" Alexis shot out 5 ice blasts at the dummy, encasing the dummy in ice. She extended her hand and summoned her Ice Bow, shooting out an arrow which shattered the dummy.

"Most impressive my top student." Said Terretto, Alexis bowing before him. "And now…."

JT began jumping up and down with his hand raised. "OOH! ME NEXT! LET ME GO NEXT! CAN I GO NEXT! OH PWEEEAAAASSSEEEE?"

Terretto turned to JT and smiled JT. "Go ahead JT."

"YAY! HA-GI-GI!" squealed JT as he brought his hand out, summoning his Thunder Axe then leapt at the dummy. "Thunderbolt Slice!" A thunderbolt struck JT's axe, and he started slicing at the dummy like a mad-man.

"Don't you think he's over-doing it?" whispered Alexis to Vance.

Vance smiled. "…that was a thought, but he IS getting results."

JT stopped slicing and the dummy was reduced to dust. He panted before putting away his axe. "And THAT…is why I won't work the lumberjack business anymore."

Alexis shook her head and turned to Vance. "Would it kill him to be more serious about this? To be honest, I don't think he's as dedicated as us."

Overhearing this, JT demorphs and walks over to Vance and Alexis. "Aww, does the wittle wizard lady not like THE THUNDA!"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you anything?" said an irritated Alexis.

Vance gulped. The one thing JT hated to hear spoken in a bad way was his deceased parents. Quintin loved to use that as a weak point to provoke JT. Oh yes JT was all laughs and fun…but when pissed off, JT's attitude took a complete three-sixty. Alexis, having no idea the ramfications of her words, was in for a big surprise.

JT's signature smile was now replaced with a more serious frown. "Allright, that's it. What the hell is your problem with me? THIS is who I am and you wouldn't even know the first thing about that!"

Alexis backed up, surprised by the sudden change of attitude. "Relax, I was just—"

"No! I'm not going to relax! Obviously my 'goofiness' or 'craziness' upsets you. Well in this day and age, it doesn't hurt to have fun. I've been dreaming all my life to be a Power Ranger and now that I am, I think I'm entitled to have some fun. But what would you know about fun, Alexis? You have your books to keep you company while I have FRIENDS. Oh and by the way, don't you EVER bring up my parents again, got it! They taught me a lot more than you'll ever know! And another thing, just because you wear the blue wizard cape, DOESN'T MAKE YOU THE BOSS OF ME!"

Alexis had been backed into a corner, staring into the fire within JT's eyes. Even though she was completely surprised and a bit terrified at the moment…she was kind of attracted to the anger. At least now, she was seeing a different side of him.

Vance had gently put his hand on JT's shoulder. "Jack. She didn't know. Ok? Now come on, let's get back to training."

JT and Alexis stared at one another, until the alarm suddenly went off. Vance headed straight into the base but Alexis and JT were reluctant to follow.

Terretto placed his hands onto the crystal ball, showing downtown. "There's some sort of mysterious cloud spreading a gas in the city."

"Poison?" asked Vance.

"I'm unsure. You three had better check it out."

"Gee, I don't know." Remarked JT, still visibly angry. "Are you sure you guys need me? After all I'm not dedicated…"

"Aww, come on JT." Said Vance, ruffling JT's hair, pulling out a huge cookie. "I'll give you my big COOOOOOOKIE."

JT got his smile back and took a huge bite out of Vance's cookie. "JT, go beat up cloud!"

The three of them draw their morphers. **"MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!"**

**DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE**

Three beams of light teleported onto the sidewalk where Jugiggle had shot several pink balls that bounced off of some of the buildings and exploded, emitting pink gas from them.

"Teleporting is AWESOME!" exclaimed JT.

"Well, glad to see you got your smile back." Said Alexis.

"Yeah, the power of teleporting and cookies heal all angry people." Said Vance.

"Ahh so you must be the Knight Rangers!" said a voice, making the rangers turn.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled JT. "IT'S…some demon I've never seen before!"

Vance turned to look at Alexis. "Another old friend of yours?

Alexis shook her head. "No…not this one."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I have many names but you may simply call me Jugiggle."

"Whose drunken momma gave you that name?" snickered JT.

"You're laughing now," said Jugiggle. "But let me give you something to laugh about!"

Jugiggle shot out several pink balls that bounced around and slammed into the rangers, surrounding them in the pink gas.

Vance stopped in the middle of his run and begins to cough, raising his hand up. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"It smells horrible!" said Alexis, coughing as well.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said JT. "I don't smell anything."

As the gas cleared, Vance ran out from the gas with his Red Dragon Sword and rolled under a punch from Jugiggle, landing two good strikes, blocking a kick with his own, but a pink bomb blast knocked Vance back. Alexis leaped into the air and drove both of her knees into the back of Jugiggle's head. Jugiggle stumbled back and Alexis shot out several arrows at Jugiggle but they were deflected off of his rock hide. Alexis brough out her dagger and charged at Jugiggle but she got blasted in the face by a pink bomb. A stunned Alexis was met with several vicious claw strikes before being picked up and slammed back down to the ground. Jugiggle was about to stomp onto Alexis but JT stunned him with a lightning bolt. Alexis rolled away and Vance and JT charged, shooting lightning bolts and fireballs at Jugiggle, stunning him. Vance ducked under the incoming pink bombs and JT sliced straight through them, charging and dealing heavily strikes but Jugiggle's arms blocked almost all of the hits.

"Jeez, these arms are huge! Someone's been spending way too much time on internet." Remarked JT.

Alexis had finally gotten back up and she was about to charge but she suddenly starts giggling.

Vance turned. "Uh….Alexis?" He dealt a few more strikes to Jugiggle before running over to check on Alexis.

"What? It wasn't that funny." Said a confused JT.

"No!" said Alexis, clutching her stomach, unable to stop laughing. "It's not that! Something else is making me do this!"

"Maybe you should have been the blue hyena ranger." said JT.

Vance chuckled at the comment but then found that he was unable to stop laughing.

"…Vance?" JT said, looking down at Vance. "…I MUST USE THIS PAINFUL JOKING POWER FOR GOOD!

"They're not laughing at you dipthong!" said Jugiggle. "They're laughing BECAUSE of me!"

"The heck did you do to them?" yelled JT.

"Oh that?" Jugiggle laughed, crossing his arms. "Well your friends have just been exposed to my laughing gas bomb, that's all!"

"Laughing gas…wait…" JT pondered for a moment then gasped. "...you're gonna do dentistry on them?"

"Wh-NO!" yelled Jugiggle. "My laughing gas will spread through out the whole city and people will go out dying with laughter!" An evil laugh echoed amongst the walls. "Isn't that the best way to go out?"

"Cooool!" JT then paused. "Err I mean, YOU FIEND!"

Jugiggle issued a hearty laugh. "Ain't I? And I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do the same to you!" He rings both of his hands together and creates a large pink bomb which explodes on contact with JT, surrounding him in gas.

JT begins to fake choking. "OOH! THE GAS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! GOOD BYE CRUEL LAUGHING WORLD!" He looked around, surprised to find nothing happened. "…uh, so what happens now?"

"Wha?" exclaimed Jugiggle. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!"

"HA!" laughed JT. "YO GAS FAILED GIGGLE BOY!" Before JT could charge, he gripped his stomach. "Though I am feeling a nauseas queezy feeling..."

"Good! Now enjoy your second course." Said Jugiggle, beginning to charge.

Suddenly, JT began to twitch and jump around hyperactively. "GAS! YEAH BABY!"

Like a blur, JT dashed forward with his axe, slicing at an immensely quick pace, running around Jugiggle and talking at an incomprehensible level. Jugiggle was unable to defend himself as he was forced to take the ongoing onslaught from JT.

"This one is crazy!" yelled Jugiggle, opening a portal to the Nether. "I'm getting out of here!"

Jugiggle escaped as JT was still mid-air. He suddenly powered down and dropped to one knee, holding his head.

"Woah…what the crap was that?" he said, standing up, looking over at Vance and Alexis who were still laughing. He activated his communicator. "Looks like we're going to need a teleport back…"

**THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE  
>1 HOUR LATER<strong>

Vance and Alexis were inside of a bubble, both glowing, and still laughing; however they are inaudible. Terretto had his scepter pointed at the bubble, the orb on the end glowing.

"This should stop the laughing gas from affecting their nervous systems." Said Terretto, chanting a few magic words at the bubble.

Terretto's words caused the glow to become brighter until it disappeared. Vance and Alexis stopped glowing and slowly stopped laughing, Alexis holding her gut.

"Why is my stomach aching like crazy?" asked Alexis.

"That definitely didn't feel like laughing gas." Said Vance, holding his head.

"Ding!" said JT. "Correct! Twas POISONOUS laughing gas!"

"Poisonous?" asked Vance.

"Yeah, didn't you hear him yell it triumphantly at the sky? …over and over?"

"Kinda hard to when you're laughing non-stop." Said Alexis, standing up.

Jugiggle apparently is planning to poison the city with his laughing gas." Said JT. "Now where've I seen this kind of diabolical plan?"

"And he's planning to kill everyone." Said Terretto, walking over to the crystal ball. "As we speak, Jugiggle's laughing gas cloud is getting ready to coat the entire downtown section with the poison."

"Crap…" said Vance. "Well there's got to be a way to stop it, right?"

Terretto shook his head. "I'm unsure. The cloud has been laying laughing gas bombs all around the city. If you try to destroy them with force, they will explode and release the gas into the city."

"So there goes attacking with force." Groaned Alexis.

JT also groaned as he had gotten his hands on a mace, but he quickly discarded it.

Terretto closed his eyes and crossed his arms, his brow furrowing. "The only way I think we can get rid of all of them is by defeating Jugiggle before the poison takes effect."

"And now we got a time limit." Said Vance. "Joy."

Alexis turned to JT. "One thing I don't get is why JT here was immune to it."

"Uh…clearly...uh…I have SUPER POWERS!"

"…you already had super powers," said Vance. "You're a Power Ranger."

"No-no-no!" said JT. "I mean SUPER IMMUNE TO DEADLY GASES POWERS! And maybe strength so powerful, I can break this wall with my head!" To test this theory, JT slammed his head against the wall, which only resulted in a loud thud.

" …how is HE immune!" complained Alexis.

Vance shrugged. "It seemed to work pretty well. You almost beat Jugiggle on your own with how fast you were going."

Terretto walked over next to JT. "It seems that the gas targets the victim's inner psyche, which basically twists and turns the mind until it breaks apart!"

"Just like watching Dr. Phil!" chuckled JT.

"JT seems to be immune to the gas' influence because his mind's craziness and energy over-powers the gas, making it virtually powerless!" said Terretto. "The only thing it caused was a temporary burst of energy."

Alexis crossed her arms and stared at JT. "Let me get this straight…you aren't affected by Jugiggle's laughing gas…because you're crazy?"

"In a way, yes Alexis." Said Terretto.

"AWESOME!" yelled JT, fist pumped into the air. "What's that mean?"

"Well I guess it means that you're leading us in this mission buddy." Said Vance.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Alexis.

"YAY!" said JT jumping up and down in happiness but then paused. "…WHAT!"

"Vance!" said Alexis, walking right up to Vance. "Are you crazy? You're going to let JT be in charge of a mission?"

" I know it's risky Alexis," said Vance. "But JT's the only one who's immune to the gas."

Alexis sighed. "I know, but even without the gas, he's still too unpredictable and crazy! You really want him to lead a battle against Jugiggle?"

Vance nodded. Before Alexis could respond, the alarm went off.

Terretto turned to the crystal ball. "Looks like Jugiggle is getting ready to attack again."

"We need to find a way to get rid of the cloud and those bombs quickly, before the gas takes effect." Said Alexis.

"Well…" started JT. "As temporary leader—"

"Oh joy…" groaned Alexis.

**DOWNTOWN  
>45 MINUTES LATER<strong>

A giant pink cloud had collected over the city, almost forming a hat. The Red Dragon Zord flew over the city, patrolling for any site of Jugiggle.

Vance stood in the cockpit with a gas mask on his helmet. "No sign of Jugiggle anywhere."

Alexis stationed herself on a rooftop, overlooking the city with a gas mask. "Nothing here either."

JT stood in the main station square un-morphed, looking around. "Just about everyone have gas masks now." He looked up at the clock tower. "I thought we were gonna use code names!"

Vance sighed. "Dragon Eagle and Cold-Heart checking in with Chimers Hot n' Tots."

"Ah, now I can hear ya." Said JT, chuckling lightly. "Chimera Hot n' Tots here, still no sign of Gas Clown!"

"By the way, why am I Cold-Heart?" asked Alexis.

JT giggled nervously. "...no reason." JT turned, only to be blasted right in the face with a pink bomb, sending him skidding back. "Strike that, Gas Clown has made contact. Preparing the trap!" JT quickly ran into an alley.

Jugiggle walked into the middle of the square. "Where is he? I coulda sworn I saw him come this way!"

A morphed JT snuck up behind Juggigle and tapes him on the shoulder. "Hey ugly!" Jugiggle turned but was hit with an axe. "Whoops, over here!" Jugiggle turned again but he was hit again.

JT continued this, getting faster and faster until a large thunderbolt sends Jugiggle slamming through a post van. "What kind of crazy ranger is this?"

"The crazy ranger that kicked ya'lls ugly butt!" laughed JT, spinning his axe in his hand. "HIT IT!"

"On it!" said Vance, soaring up in front of the cloud. "One Gas-repellant dragon wind, coming up!"

Vance thrust the sword in the stand forward and the Dragon's wings begin to flap, spreading a glowing mist of sorts that wrapped itself around the cloud.

"What the heck are you doing!" yelled Jugiggle, looking up at the cloud That's my cloud, you fool!

"Not anymore!" said Vance. "Now it's mine!"

The mist enveloped the cloud and the Dragon's mouth opened, the mist sucked into the mouth which then clamped shut.

"Of course if you DO want it back…" continued Vance as he thrust the sword again, which caused the Dragon to shoot a fireball down at Jugiggle that knocks him back.

Alexis and Vance jumped down and landed next to JT.

"The heat is on Jugiggle!" said JT. "And your gas is passed!" He paused. "….why did I say that!

"This is impossible!" yelled Jugiggle. "Laughter is supposed to be the best medicine!

"In some cases, yea, it can be." stated JT. "And if it is the case today, then THE DOCTOR IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Demonites, destroy them!" growled Jugiggle, dispatching a small squad of Demonites.

"You handle those Demonites," said JT. "I got this clown!"

Vance and Alexis leapt into the swarm and easily dispatched of them. JT and Jugiggle exchanged strikes but Jugiggle decided not to use his laughing gas bombs and went on the heavy offensive with his claws. JT swung his axe several times, hitting several strong strikes against Jugiggle before blasting him back with a strong lightning bolt. Vance and Alexis front flip over JT and use both fire and ice to deliver critical hits to Jugiggle.

Vance turned to JT and handed him a crystal. "JT, you think it's time we show Jugiggle how crazy you really are?"

"You had me at crazy!" said JT, grabbing the crystal and absorbing it's power, making him glow.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled Jugiggle.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." Said Alexis.

After JT finishes glow, he begins bouncing up and down like a jack hammer. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI-GI-GI!" he yelled out before zooming forward like a blur, slicing and dicing at Jugiggle before aiming for the final strike. "THUNDERBOLT SLICE!"

JT raised his axe to the sky and it was struck by lightning, glowing bright with electricity. Gripping the axe with both hands, JT swung it several times in the air which caused several thunder waves to slice into Jugiggle. JT then charged, front flipped, and sliced deep into Jugiggle, sending him back into a building which resulted in an explosion.

"…" exclaimed JT before he began to slow down. "Salsa….macharena…" He coughed and faceplanted on the road. "Ow…" Vance and Alexis helped him up. "Ok…at this point I'm willing to admit that maybe…JUST maybe…this wasn't such a good idea for me to be the guinea pig in this situation."

A thunderbolt struck on the remaining parts of Jugiggle, rebuilding him and making him bigger than before.

"I'm sensing a theme here." Remarked JT.

Both Alexis and JT raised their hands up as Vance leaped up back into the Red Dragon he had left parked nearby. **"WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!"**

A portal opened in the sky and the three Mythico Zords descend down across from Jugiggle. The three rangers leap into their respective Zord's heads and plug their swords into the stands.

"His laughing gas could be even more powerful now that he's in mega mode." Said Alexis.

Vance pointed to his gas mask. "That's why we have these."

Right when the Red Dragon was about to charge, blaring music was heard from the Chimera Zord. JT had plugged his iPod but when he saw everyone else looking at him, he immediately turned it off.

"…sorry, I wanted to see if the radio worked." Said a nervous JT. "So uh…LET'S DO THIS!"

The Red Dragon took to the sky and the Chimera and Scorpion Zords charged into battle. Jugiggle was ready for the fight however instead of laughing gas bombs, now Jugiggle used REAL bombs. He rolled them on the ground like bowling balls and they collided into the Chimera and Scorpion, stunning them. The Scorpion stinger shoots out several lasers and the Chimera shoot out a few lightning balls which connect, stunning Jugiggle. The chimera leaps at Jugiggle but he punches him out of the air and grabs the scorpion, using it's stinger to try and shoot the Red Dragon out of the sky. The Scorpion quickly slices at Jugiggle and escapes.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to aim!" laughs JT. "And also, why don't these things have reboot buttons!" He looked down at a red button labeled RESET and pressed it, bringing his Zord back online. "Oooh, I was wondering what that was."

The Red Dragon Zord swooped around and fired its wing cannons, knocking Jugiggle back. The Scorpion moved in and delivered several Stinger strikes and the Chimera zord launched itself and successfully tackles Jugiggle.

"These feeble attacks are starting to bore me," said a weakened Jugiggle. "BRING IT ON!"

"Ok!" said Vance. "But you asked for it!"

The Red Dragon swooped in and suddenly grabbed Jugiggle, flying high up into the air with him.

"HEY!" exclaimed Jugiggle. "What are you doing!"

"Just giving you a sky high tour of the city!" Said Vance. But more importantly, a taste of your own medicine!"

Vance took Jugiggle up as high as he could go then threw him further up into the air. The Red Dragon quickly dashes down next to JT and Alexis' Zords.

"Let's roast this guy!" said Alexis.

"I prefer my demons fricasseed," said JT. "But whatever works."

"**TRINITY BLAST!"**

Charging up energy beams from their mouths; all three rangers thrust their swords forward, sending the combined blast at the cloud. Right when the blast struck the cloud, Jugiggle entered it from the fall and the explosion destroyed not only the cloud but Jugiggle as well. The bombs around the city also dematerialized around the city.

"And boom goes the demon clown man." Said JT.

"I'll hand it to you JT," said Alexis. "I didn't think this plan would work."

"So this means I get to hear the three magical words that I've wanted to hear?" asked JT.

Alexis took in a deep breath and then sighed. "I was wrong…

"OH YEAH!" said JT, jumping for joy. "SHE SAID IT! OH YEAH!"

"But don't let that get to your head!" snapped Alexis.

JT's zord began to do a victory dance but then it suddenly tripped, faceplanting. "…I meant to do that."

Meanwhile, a mysterious knight in all black armor stood on one of the rooftops, watching the battle.

"At last…" he said. "A worthy opponent to test my skills. When the time comes Red Knight…we will duel."

**THE KNIGHT RANGERS BASE**

Vance and JT entered through the rock entrance, Vance giving JT a high five. Terretto was there to welcome them.

"Excellent work as always my knights." Said Terretto. "You've cured the city of its laughing terror, and restored everyone back to normal."

"Yep," said JT, brushing his shoulder. "For once, the screw-up saved the day! Say it!"

Vance chuckled lightly and smiled. "We couldn't have done it without you JT. You may be crazy, but the craziness is what helps the team out."

"That's right it is! And did wittle Lexi learn anything?" JT paused and looked to his left and right.

Vance looked over JT's shoulder to see Alexis slowly sneaking up on JT with a pie in her hand. Vance tried to keep a straight face, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Uh…JT?" he said.

"Wha?" asked JT, tilting his head then turning around. "Is she right behind-" JT was met with a pie straight to his face. "…me."

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at what she had done. "Looks like the "bitter hot lady" DOES have some crazy in her! Hmm?"

JT licked some of the pie off of his face. "Not bad Lexi, of course you do realize this means war!"

"And what do you plan to do about it, redhead?" said Alexis, her hands on her hips.

"You forget little girl…" said JT, pulling out two pies. "I always keep spare pies in my back pockets!"

"Oh Arthur no!" gulped Alexis.

"Oh Arthur YES!" said JT with a maniacal laugh, giving chase to Alexis with his two pies.

A very confused Vance watched the action unfold before him, placing two fingers on his forehead. "This is gonna take time to get used to…"


	3. Lead by Example

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
><strong>**Episode 3: Lead by Example  
>Written by Zak Kayes and Joey Turner <strong>

*Opening credits then cut to Vance racing along the streets on his bike, obviously in a hurry, almost plowing into other people. We see him stop at a post office and hastily put a lock on his bike, rushing inside and going to the secretary though pauses to see an unfamiliar face*

VANCE: Umm…excuse me? Ma'am? Where is Mrs. Harthy?

SECRETARY: Mrs. Harthy is on sabbatical. Do you have an appointment?

VANCE: Appointment? I work here! One of the newspaper delivery people? Paper boy? Ring a bell?

SECRETARY: Oh, I see…umm, you can talk to the boss I guess.

VANCE: Thanks. (He walks past the secretary and is about to knock on the door when he looks at the sign and pauses again. It reads Tyrone Francis, Post Office Manager) …that's odd…they didn't tell me we were getting a new boss. (He knocks on the door)

TYRONE: Come in.

(Vance opens the door and enters to see a middle aged African American man sitting at a desk going through some paperwork)

VANCE: Is this…Mr. Francis?

TYRONE: Yes it is, don't wear it out kid. What do you want?

VANCE: Oh, umm (He extends his hand) Vance Archer, I'm here to pick up today's mail for my delivery route today?

TYRONE: Archer? Never heard of you.

VANCE: Oh? Probably didn't notice those "Employee of the Month" plaques on the wall huh? (He nervously chuckles, he turns his head back to see the wall he mentioned to be blank)

TYRONE: What do you want? I'm a busy man; I've got some release forms to sign for this year's Spring Cleaning.

VANCE: …Release forms? Spring Cleaning? Mr. Takai didn't do anything like this before. Where is he? I need to speak to him.

TYRONE: Takai? Oh yeah that old guy quit yesterday. I'm the new manager here now.

VANCE: …and I wasn't notified about this?

TYRONE: Not anymore. Wait a sec…(he digs through his release forms) Ohhh right! Vance Archer! (He laughs lightly, then with no emotion) yea, here's your release form.

(Vance takes it and looks at it, his eyes widen)

VANCE: ….I'm fired?

TYRONE: What, you can't read kid? Spring Cleaning requires me to sort through employees based on credentials and attendance records and yours…well…it ain't pretty. You've been late for the past month.

VANCE: I've explained this to Mr. Takai, he understands, and this has never been made an issue. Mr. Takai was going to erase my absences today actually due to the extra shifts I put in.

TYRONE: (he finally moves his head up to look at him) Kid I don't care if you're the best damn newspaper boy this side of Newbury, but with this attendance record, it ain't gonna fly. You're fired, kid.

VANCE: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED! I AM THE BEST AND I DON'T STRIVE FOR ANY LESS AND YOU'RE FIRING ME BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ATTENDENCE RECORD?

TYRONE: Relax kid, sheesh, no need to get a temper. It's technicalities you know? There wasn't anything I can do.

VANCE: You have got to be kidding me! I need this job! How else am I supposed to make money?

TYRONE: (he chuckles lightly) Not my problem, kid. Now get out of my office, I got more release forms to fill out.

VANCE: (he stands there, fists clenched, wanting to reach over and strangle this new guy, but he refrains from doing so) Do I at least get a severance check or something?

TYRONE: Severance check? …oh that, yea I guess, talk to that chick in the lobby.

VANCE: She has a name.

TYRONE: Kid you ever bother to read the names on the stuff you deliver?

VANCE: Well…not really, no.

TYRONE: Exactly.

(Vance leaves and closes the door behind him, walking over to the secretary, clearly pissed)

VANCE: Excuse me, could I have my severance check?

SECRETARY: We give those out? (She digs into a drawer and pulls out an envelope and turns over to open a cash register, stuffing the envelope with some money. She hands it to Vance who opens it and counts it while he's heading to the door) Have a nice day.

VANCE: …60 bucks? (he sighs) Better than nothing…(he heads outside and unlocks his bike and gets back on it, heading out to the forest and to the base)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Triano comes into the main oval chamber with a limp, clutching his shoulder)

?: So much for taking care of business huh, Triano?

(Triano turns his head to see a figure emerge from the shadows. She's a vixen humanoid with a black corset, whip, black leather pants and gloves with a black mask)

TRIANO: I ain't in the mood for your sarcasm, Ziara.

ZIARA: Oh that's too bad…you got your ass handed out there by not one but THREE rangers! Wasn't it you who took down 4 royal knights all by yourself AND killed the former king? My how the strong have fallen…

TRIANO: (annoyed, losing patience, trying not to snap) Can it Ziara.

ZIARA: Maybe you're just afraid to lay your hands on a lady. (She giggles teasingly)

TRIANO: I SAID CAN IT! (he points his sword at Xiara, she doesn't even flinch)

(Yuranzo enters with Grieger)

YURANZO: Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck, easy you two, we don't want you two wasting your strength on one another. Save it for the Rangers.

GRIEGER: Ziara, your bounty hunter skills will be needed for future missions, you know that. You and Triano will lead my Demonites into battle. But with you two constantly bickering and arguing with one another, perhaps I should find others who will be willing to lead.

ZIARA: (she bows) But of course your highness, constant bickering will get us nowhere…right Triano?

TRIANO: (grudgingly) …right.

GRIEGER: Our loss is unimportant. Remember, our mission is to keep them busy while we search for the artifacts, plain and simple. Now go, I must finish deciphering the map.

(Grieger and Yuranzo leave, Triano and Ziara stare at one another)

ZIARA: After you, Triano.

(Triano walks slowly past her, keeping his eye on her, she crosses her arms and smirks)

**(THE KNIGHT RANGERS BASE)**

(Vance is practicing on a dummy in hand to hand combat, dealing several hard blows, one final blow knocking the dummy's head off. He pants and looks at the head then kicks it away, walking over and sitting down on a tree stump, taking his towel, whipping his face, and drinking some water.)

ALEXIS: You're not usually this angry.

(Vance turns his head to see Alexis walking over in her usual attire.)

VANCE: You've noticed?

ALEXIS: I've been standing here for a few minutes, yea. You're a lot more determined…not angry.

VANCE: I'm REALLY not in a good mood right now.

ALEXIS: Well…you don't have to tell me or anything.

VANCE: (he lets out a deep sigh and turns his head to her) I've been working at this post office for 3 years. I've always followed my delivery route, and set the best times amongst my co-workers and was considered the best paper boy there. Sure I've been late a few times, but that didn't matter. The money was great, just what I needed to keep things steady with bills and what not at my house…but I come in there today to see a new secretary and a whole new boss who just fires me because I've been late a few times! (he turns his head away) I should have punched his lights out…

ALEXIS: But you didn't, so that's good.

VANCE: Not to be rude…but what would you know about getting a job?

ALEXIS: From where I came from, it really isn't that different. You sign your name on parchment with ink and that was that, you have the job.

VANCE: Well…it's not that simple anymore.

ALEXIS: I may not look it Vance, but I've eat, slept, and breathed hard work; every day, since I could walk.

(We see a far away shot of the two sitting together, panning)

ALEXIS: My dad was a blacksmith. Best blacksmith Qerravale had. I didn't have any fancy dresses, dolls, or any of these luxuries some of those teenage girls had. Frankly I'm still trying to figure out what a credit card is. All this technology is well…new to me. I didn't spend any time with "friends". I spent every waking hour working as an apprentice with my dad. Where else you think I got the muscles from?

VANCE: (chuckles lightly) So it was easy for you to find a job?

ALEXIS: Like I said, all you had to do was sign your name on some parchment and you got the job. Pretty much anyone could get a job. If you had hands and you knew how to use them, that was good enough. After that I worked in the castle as a gardener for a bit then an assistant to a shop owner. During that time, I spent as much time as I could to study to magic to help around the shop. At first, things didn't go quite the way I wanted. But once I improved my magic, that's when Terretto noticed me. He took me under his wing and taught me so much. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today.

VANCE: I'm starting to doubt why Terretto even chose me to be the leader…someone like you Alexis should be the leader, not me.

ALEXIS: It's too soon to make any judgments Vance but as our new leader, you have to be ready for anything or anyone, to lead us.

(They both sit there in silence until Vance stands up)

VANCE: So how is that training with JT going?

ALEXIS: …not so good. I know next to nothing about football and as for JT's "skills" …

(we see a training montage of JT trying to train and failing miserably, but with hilarious results; including trying to run through a brigade of dummies, but getting thrown back; jumping on a dummy and having it fall over; running around with a dummy stuck on his back; chewing on a dummy; repeatedly punching the dummy, only to have it punch back; and then leaping on the dummy, causing him to be thrown back and land on Alexis)

ALEXIS: Maybe a bit of magic could help him.

VANCE: Speaking of JT, where is that goofball?

(Suddenly JT comes rushing in, taking a deep breath)

VANCE: Speak of the devil.

JT: Allright (pants and pauses after each word) Vance…Alexis…monsters…downtown…Terretto…come on you get the jist, LET'S GO!

(Commercial break)

(Vance and Alexis nod and rush into the base where Terretto is waiting for them)

TERETTO: My magic sensors have detected seismic activity downtown. Looks like training will have to wait.

VANCE: Fine by me.

(The rangers get into stance)

VANCE: READY!

JT AND ALEXIS: READY!

VANCE, JT AND ALEXIS: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing Sequence, transitions into three beams of light teleporting out of the base)

**(Downtown, the Knight Rangers arrive, ready for battle)**

JT: Oh-ho I love it when we do that! Makes me feel nostalgic and tingly! (Sees that no one's around) Uhh did we miss the party or something?

Alexis: I don't see anyone around here.

(The ground suddenly begins to shake)

VANCE: Look out!

(Suddenly a Demon General comes burrowing up from underground and appears before the Rangers. He has large drills for hands, two spikes for "ears" and spikes all around his body)

ALEXIS: (growls) Drillgado….

DRILLGADO: (sarcastic) Hey hey, look who it is! It's my good friend the Blue Knight Ranger! So great to see you! Especially after our last encounter…

ALEXIS: The feeling's mutual.

DRILLGADO: It's been too long since we faced off. So let's say we get properly re-acquainted!

ALEXIS: (looks at JT and Vance) All right, we need to go on the defensive, here's the plan. JT you distract him from the right, Vance—

VANCE: I'm taking him now! (he charges at Drillgado)

ALEXIS: Vance, don't attack him yet!

JT: We already had this great plan laid out with the unicycle and the umbrella!

Alexis: Where….where'd you get the umbrella and the unicycle?

(Vance draws his dagger. Vance and Drillgado exchange strikes. Alexis and JT charge in but a bunch of Demonites get in their way, stalling them. Drillgado is quick for being so bulky and takes Vance by surprise, landing plenty of quick slices. Vance is clearly at a disadvantage until he stuns Drillgado with a fireball.)

DRILLGADO: Yowch! Watch it, flame boy!

(Alexis and JT enter the fray and use their respective power weapons on Drillgado but he tosses them back and launches a flurry of small drills at the ground, causing an explosion which sends them hurdling back)

DRILLGADO: Well that was fun, later losers!

JT: Wait you didn't toss me around yet!

Drillgado: (Rolls eyes) Oh alright. (Grabs JT and tosses him)

JT: WHEEEEEEEEE! (Slams right into the wall)

(Drillgado makes a run for it, the three rangers struggle to get up to their feet, commercial break)

**(THE RANGER BASE)**

ALEXIS: What the hell were you doing out there Vance! You don't rush into battle without a strategy! We were lucky he didn't finish us off when he had the chance.

VANCE: Well he didn't at least.

ALEXIS That doesn't matter!

JT: You know I'm not one to look on the so called RATIONAL side of fighting, but I think Lexi is right.

ALEXIS: Don't call me Lexi.

JT: ONE DAY YOU WILL LOVE THE LEXI! Anyway, this isn't like a fighting game where you mash buttons like crazy and hope you win. (Holds up a copy of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition) But it does make you wonder.

VANCE: Ok, look, maybe I messed up. I had things under control until he got the best of me. I won't let that happen again.

ALEXIS: You should have listened to me. If we had gone on the defensive, we could have lured him into an attack and found a weak spot quicker to beat him!

VANCE: But I'm the leader, you have to do what I say though? Right?

ALEXIS: You were never made the leader! Master, you made me leader right?

TERRETTO: Yes…I did. However, it is the red ranger who is supposed to be the leader.

JT: You know that's another thing I don't get, why is it that the red ranger's always the leader? I mean why don't we have another White or Pink leader? Or what about Yellow? Who cries…for Mr. Yellow?

Vance/Alexis: SHUT UP JT!

JT: MR. YELLOW WILL NOT BE CENSORED!

ALEXIS: Master, I have the most experience out of this whole team. I've taken down demons like Triano and Drillgado all on my own! I was better off without them!

JT: …owch. Well somebody just cost themselves one of my super-awesome-pizza recipes.

ALEXIS: (sarcastic) Oh what a loss. The real leader of this team should be the one with the most experience, the one who can lead us into battle with a ready strategy and the one who can fight the best. Vance didn't show me ANY of that today.

TERRETTO: Alexis, being a leader isn't about being the best at anything. Leadership is shown through courage, trust, and honor in battle.

VANCE: Look, obviously I'm not meant to be the leader in this situation. Alexis said it herself, I didn't show much today. I've got no excuse for that. (He looks at Alexis) Sorry I'm not the fearless leader you want me to be Alexis. But we've only been Rangers for like what, a week now? You're expecting too much out of me.

ALEXIS: But—

JT: The bitter vest man speaks the truth. You don't have to be so hard on him or me, ok? I'm still trying to figure out how to fight! It's not my fault I have the attention span of a raisin!

VANCE: I thought it was a gnat.

JT: …I'm getting better, aren't I?

VANCE: I think so. Look, Alexis, I'm sorry. I should have listened. I made a mistake.

ALEXIS: (scoffs, sarcastic) That's obvious.

VANCE: Allright fine, you want to be like that, we're out of here. Terretto, if you need us, let us know. (he turns to JT) Let's go JT.

JT: Yes well we have to go now 'cus you got a stick in your butt. Have a good one.

(JT and Vance leave. Alexis groans and makes her way to the door)

TERRETTO: You shouldn't have been so hard on them. They are still learning. You need to learn to be patient just as much as Vance does.

ALEXIS: (she sighs) This was so much easier when it was just you and me.

TERRETTO: I know Alexis, but we need all the help we can get. Now go back to your studying, I will let you know when something happens, all right?

ALEXIS: Yes master.

(Alexis leaves and goes to her room, flopping on the bed)

ALEXIS: (thinking) Those two had better not be completely useless…

**(IN THE FOREST)**

JT: Don't you have the evening paper route to take this week?

VANCE: Nope, not anymore.

JT: Whatchu talkin' 'bout Vinnis?

VANCE: *sighes* I got fired.

JT: Leee gasp! For what? Don't tell me…you hit Mrs. Jenkin's cat in the face with a newspaper again and she complained.

VANCE: I kept telling you, it was an accident!

JT: Mrs. Jenkins didn't seem to think so… and guess whose shiny yellow keister she took it out on?

VANCE: You know how I've been late a few times?

JT: I thought about making you a day-planner for when you ARE late, but yeah.

VANCE: Mr. Takai supposedly quit, along with Mrs. Harthy, and because of my attendance record, which Mr. Takai SAID he would fix, then this new guy who took over Mr. Takai's spot, FIRED ME.

JT: Cuz of an attendance record that was going to get fixed….really?

VANCE: Yea…now I have no way of paying for next's month's food. I got it all paid for this month but after that, then what?

JT: Well it isn't really that bad.

VANCE: How so?

JT: You see Vance, money is like...pizza.

VANCE: The ought to be good…

JT: At first she promises you happiness, bliss, richness, and cheese-filled crust. But too much and three hours later your head and digestive system will be getting more acquainted with the toilet.

(We see a shot from above by the tree house where two other people are waiting, JT and Vance don't notice as they pass through some bushes)

JT: So remember…don't order the cheesy crust combo. Though I would have also said the grapefruit surprise but you would've thought I was (Rolls eyes) CRAAAAZY!

VANCE: It's always pizza with—

(Both Vance and JT pause as they see two people by the tree. The first is leaning against the tree. He is roughly the same age as Vance. He's wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a white camo vest. He's fairly tall white guy with a buzz cut. The second is a young white woman with a brown haired ponytail. She wears a green tank top with a gothic style skirt and stockings with fingerless gloves.)

VANCE: …Curtis?

JT: Gale?

GALE: Hey guys!

JT: But how…what…when…where? Whatchu fools doing here!

CURTIS: Does it matter? Why, you not happy to see us?

VANCE: Pretty surprised is more like it.

(Gale walks over and hugs JT)

GALE: Cousin JT! How've you been ya crazy goofball! (Gives JT a noogy)

JT: Just bringing the craziness to the school and causing the principal's hair to turn white!

Gale: (Chuckles) That's mah boy!

JT: Vance, you remember Gale do ya?

VANCE: It's been awhile, but yea.

JT: And of course, how can we forget, the missing piece of our dynamic trio, Curtis!

CURTIS: YAY! I is remembered!

(Different shot, Curtis and Vance are in the tree house talking, JT and Gale are talking outside)

VANCE: It's been like what, a year now?

CURTIS: Yep. Sorry for leaving on such short notice. Duty calls, and what not.

VANCE: I didn't think you'd come back.

CURTIS: Neither did I.

VANCE: What was it like there in Mariner Bay?

CURTIS: Well it didn't go as bad as I thought but it was unreal…I did pretty well in the training camp and graduated at the top of the training class. Took me awhile, but I got to be the leader of a special tactics team.

VANCE: A leader of your own team?

CURTIS: (chuckles lightly) Yep. Me and 5 other guys.

VANCE: How'd you manage it? Did you all get along?

CURTIS: It didn't matter if we hated one another. Differences between us had to be put aside for one common goal, to protect and serve.

VANCE: (scoffs lightly) I never pegged you as the leader type.

CURTIS: Yeah, neither did I. But here I am.

(Cut to outside where Gale and JT are excitedly discussing JT's pranks)

GALE: Ooh, so did you use the catapult and the orange soda?

JT: Nah, I ran out of orange soda, so I just used a blend of toilet water –used-, liquid chicken, and a little bit of hamburger for texture!

GALE: Nice! You're the only one I can trust with my pranks against those big wigs!

(Cut back inside)

VANCE: I wouldn't know the first thing about being a leader.

CURTIS: It's in there. Somewhere. It's just gonna be really hard to find it. Why do you say that though?

VANCE: Let's just say I know someone who was put as a leader and had no idea what to do.

CURTIS: Sounds like me. Something wrong with the guy?

VANCE: He doesn't know what it's gonna take to lead and he's unsure if even can. So many people expect a lot out of him and the one thing that's stopping him is if he can deliver or not.

CURTIS: Well for one thing it doesn't take skill or perfection to be a leader. There's certainly no "I" in team. You're all one big cohesive unit. Like I said, there's some tension between team members, but it's not about YOU or HIM or anyone else. It's about leading a team to victory and there can't be any cracks. If there are, you better patch them up quick. A true leader is born through hard work, discipline, and focus, and trust with his team mates. Don't ever forget that Vance.

VANCE: I'll make a note of that.

(Cut back outside)

JT: …So one thing I always wanted to ask, are you one of those vegan Goths who organize riots against bulldozers and then try to preach others to eat more vegetables and top soils?

GALE: Eh, I'm usually just the punk who does what she wants. Why?

JT: Cus I've been looking for an excuse to chain myself to a tree!

GALE: (Confused, but smiles) I think your weirdness is why you and I get along.

JT: You know now that I think about it…what are you doing here with Curtis?

GALE: Ohh (giggles nervously) About that…

(Cut back in the tree house. Vance's cell phone starts to ring, he answers.)

VANCE: What's up?

ALEXIS: Its Drillgado, he's attacking the city again!

VANCE: Right, we're on our way. (he hangs up)

JT: HE DID WHAT NOW! CCUUUUUUUURTIS!

CURTIS: Oh crap…

VANCE: (leans out the window) JT! WE GOTTA SPLIT!

JT: Oh allright, just after I STRANGLE CURTIS!

CURTIS: What! What I do!

JT: Ohhh you know what you did! NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!

VANCE: (he exits the tree house and jumps down off the ladder and grabs JT) We'll see you two later today for milkshakes!

GALE: Where you guys going?

JT: (yelling back) WE'LL TELL YOU LATER! Oh and Curtis, YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!

**(DOWNTOWN, NIGHT)**

(Drillgado is seen chasing after some pedestrians)

DRILLGADO: Awww come back! I just wanna give you a hug! A nice, painful, spiky HUG! (laughs hysterically)

VANCE: Not today Drillgado!

(Drillgado turns to see Vance, JT, and Alexis in ranger form behind him and they leap at him, striking him with their power weapons, knocking him back.)

ALEXIS: Wow, you actually listened to my strategy this time.

VANCE: Sorry about being rude to—

JT: Lucy, Ricky, wait till AFTER we beat the painful, spiky man before making up!

(Drillgado tosses several small drills at the rangers but Vance brings up a flame shield that blocks them. JT and Alexis use the distraction to attack from the sides and grab onto Drillgado. Vance charges at Drillgado with his Red Dragon Sword and delivers a few heavy strikes, knocking him back)

DRILLGADO: Ok I'm lost, since when am I the one getting my ass kicked?

ALEXIS: You can take us on easily one on one.

VANCE: But as a team, we're unstoppable!

JT: Allow me to do the honors! (He flips his axe in his hands before it begins to charge up with lightning) THUNDERPILE! (He swings his axe and arches of electricity shoot out, wrapping around Drillgado) It's like Hentai only more painful. Any last words, spikey?

DRILLGADO: You're going to regret doing this!

JT: *makes buzzer sound* Wrong answer! The correct answer was of course, Peach Cobbler!

VANCE: What you guys think? Triple Slash or White Dragon Cannon?

ALEXIS: I'm leaning more to the Slash.

JT: As long as he goes BOOM BOOM, I'm open for anything! Though, I'm thinking of going green with this one.

DRILLGADO: Hey, you don't need to do this, you know, we could cut a deal?

(The Rangers look at one another then get into stances)

VANCE, JT, AND ALEXIS: TRIPLE SLASH!

(The ranger's weapons glow and they swing at Drillgado, sending several energy waves at him, slicing through him and causing him to explode into pieces)

JT: Cue the growing in 3, 2, 1….

(Mega-morphing sequence along with the summoning Zord sequence)

ALEXIS: Allright, same strategy as before. Watch out for those drills.

VANCE: Got it.

(At one point the Chimera Zord trips)

JT: I TOLD TERRETTO TO LABLE THESE BUTTONS!

(The three Zords work together and attack Drillgado with energy blasts and strikes, keeping him busy and unable to counter one attack without getting attacked again. Eventually, the three Zords get into position)

VANCE: TRINITY BLAST!

(The zord's charge up their blast but right when it's about to hit Drillgado, he digs both of his drills into the blasts and actually destroys it)

VANCE: WHAT!

ALEXIS: How did he—

JT: (in shock and worried)…he seriously just did that…well then….we is screwed.

DRILLGADO: OH YEA! What you rangers gonna do now!

ALEXIS: What do we do Vance?

VANCE: Well…uhh….crap, I don't know.

JT: (thinks) IDEA! Let's improvise a new attack! Remember that trick we did in 4th Grade?

VANCE: 4th Grade…oh! Ohhh…that just might work!

(Vance's Zord moves to the front and begins to spin. JT's presses a button and each of the Chimera heads begins to charge up the Dragon.)

ALEXIS: What are you two doing?

JT: Just follow me lead, Lexi!

ALEXIS: Ugh, don't call me Lexi…(she presses a button and the Scorpion's stinger begins to charge up Vance as well)

DRILLGADO: What in the hell are you idiots doing?

VANCE: THIS! (Vance removes the sword from the stone and holds it) TORNADO INFERNO!

(Vance's Zord suddenly jets forward and slices through Drillgado with Vance making the same slash motion with his sword. Drillgado begins to spark and falls down, exploding.)

JT: OOOOOOOOOH YEA WE IS ON FIIIIRE BAY BAY!

VANCE: Hey, you guys know what time it is?

ALEXIS: I think it's about 5:10.

JT: Why do I get the feeling we're missing something? (Thinks) Oh crap! THE FOOTBALL GAME STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!

**(FOOTBALL FIELD)**

(Vance finds his way into the stands and sits next to Alexis, Curtis, and Gale)

CURTIS: There you are, man!

GALE: We didn't think you'd show up.

VANCE: You kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world!

(JT and Quintin are next to one another in the frontline)

QUINTIN: You better not screw this up Collins.

JT: Oh don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't screw up either. (Mischievous laugh)

(The two teams go at it and JT grabs the ball and runs around the field like an idiot, scoring a touchdown. Later he taps an enemy player on the shoulder to distract him, grabs the ball, and scores a touchdown. Then at one point he managed to super-glue the opponent's shoes to the field. In the end, JT pokes one of the enemy players in the eye, takes the ball, runs around in circles like a freak, and scores the winning touchdown. Everyone in the stands cheers like crazy even though they are in complete shock, Quintin just stands there, very embarrassed)

JT: Well well well, look who just got the winning touchdown! ME! IN YOUR FACE QUINTY!

QUINTIN: Ok, look, I'm sorry, we didn't have to make a deal over this—

JT: THE HELL I DON'T! VINDICATED AFTER SO MANY (Checks watch) …months. Oh, and about that little bet, don't worry…I got some extra, extra, extra special for you this Friday. (Mischievous, evil laugh)

VANCE: Looks like that potion worked huh?

ALEXIS: Nope, not at all.

VANCE: Wait…

(Alexis smirks and pats her pocket)

VANCE: You didn't give him one of your potions did you?

ALEXIS: Not a drop. But I won't let him know that.

VANCE: You have a thing for him, don't you?

ALEXIS: What! No, of course not!

VANCE: Come on, I can tell.

ALEXIS: I don't!

Vance: Yea you do!

ALEXIS: Ok, I don't hate him, happy?

(The home team, minus Quintin, is carrying JT back to the locker room in victory)

ALEXIS: He has his moments. He's an unpredictable goofball who just happens to be cute.

VANCE: Hah! Knew it!

(The home team keeps carrying JT, until he hits his forehead on the door and falls over)

Alexis: Well….2 out of 3 isn't bad.

(The camera zooms out from the stadium; fade to black, end credits)


	4. Missing Magic

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 4: Missing Magic<br>Written by Zak Kayes, Joey Turner, and Jimmy Maeher**

**(MEADOWBOROUGH HIGH SCHOOL SCIENCE LAB)**

(The class is in the middle of a test. Vance and Alexis are sitting next to one another. Alexis is a little groggy, clearly not getting much sleep last night.)

ALEXIS: (voice over) Well this is just great…I couldn't sleep last night with JT and his shenanigans and I think his marshmallow and cookie pizza made my stomach make sounds it's normally not supposed to. So now because of that, I'm completely unprepared for this test! Damn it, I should have studied! (She looks up at a sheet of paper lying on the teacher's desk.) No no…you're seriously not thinking of doing that…(sighs) Well its either that or get a F. (she looks around the room before she closes her eyes. She is able to see the sheet of paper and it has the answers on it. She opens her eyes and quickly scribbles down all the answers onto her sheet. The bell suddenly rings.)

MRS. DYSON: All right class, just leave your test on your desk and I'll collect them and grade them. You'll have your grades tomorrow.

(Alexis quickly stuffs some stuff in her book bag and quickly leaves. Vance notices that and looks at her test for a moment then grabs his bag and leaves. He sees her standing by her ATV very cross. There's some graffiti on her ATV and she looks around before using her magic to get rid of it)

VANCE: Alexis!

(She stops and turns to face him, helmet in hand)

VANCE: You heading back to the base?

ALEXIS: Yea, I have nowhere else to go, remember?

VANCE: I saw you using magic during your test.

ALEXIS: (nervous) I was? I didn't notice…

VANCE: You were looking at the answers weren't you?

ALEXIS: Err...well… (She groans) Look, I didn't want to get a bad grade. It was just a little bit of magic, it didn't hurt anyone.

(Vance stands there with his arms crossed)

ALEXIS: What?

VANCE: You know for someone who "eats, breaths, and sleeps" hard work, you sure do to tend to use magic a lot more than actual work. I can see that in the way you fight and the way you choose to solve problems.

ALEXIS: So? There's no harm in using magic as much.

VANCE: I hardly see you doing any kind of work without magic though. I saw some girl talking crap to you in the lunchroom and I saw you use magic to make her food and drink explode.

ALEXIS: (starting to get annoyed) She had it coming. Your point?

VANCE: You know we have a word for that now. It's called "hypocritical".

ALEXIS: Look I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I please. So what if I use a bit of magic here and there. I can handle myself quite fine. Magic's what I do best Vance and as long as I have that, I'm golden.

VANCE: I'm just saying; take a bit of advice from me. True fighters don't stick to one thing. They're constantly expanding moves and if one style is taken out, they have another on standby.

ALEXIS: (scoffs) Vance, I've got this. Thanks though. Need a ride?

VANCE: Nah I got my bike.

(Vance starts to head to his bike but his communicator goes off)

VANCE: What's up Terretto?

TERRETTO: You might want to go to the industrial district. Demonites have been detected down there.

VANCE: Right. Once we find JT, we'll be on our way.

(Cut to the front of the school where Quinten is wearing a tutu and a sombrero, unicycling in a kiddie-pool, while balancing an umbrella on his left hand, a spinning plate on his right hand, and a bowling ball on his nose in front of everyone, and there's a sign saying "Watch the Jock that JT out-smarted make an ass outta himself, 5 bucks)

QUINTEN: (Everyone's laughing at him) I hate that little turd!

JT (Laughing manically while rolling in hundreds of 5 dollar bills) MAYHEM! SWEET MAYHEM!

**(Opening credits)**

**(INDUSTRIAL SECTION—CITY POWER PLANT)**

(Ziara and Triano, along with a group of Demonites, march towards the power plant. A bright orange demon with a grand magician robe and hat and steel scepter walks behind them)

TRIANO (looking at the power plant building): Ah, this will be a perfect spot for King Grieger's new castle once world domination is his!

ZIARA: Pfft, it's a bit too tacky for my taste.

TRIANO: Like you would anything about how to rule a kingdom. I myself was once a king.

ZIARA: And now you work for a king. Somebody's losing their edge.

HEXOR: Enough with your bickering. Grieger doesn't tolerate failure, so neither shall I.

(Vance, JT, and Alexis arrive fully morphed)

Vance (to the villains): Well if you don't want failure you better go back to wherever it is you came from.

TRIANO: MYTHIC RANGERS? Why must you always get in our way?

JT: Uh, it's our job? SHU-DOOOOOY! Besides we have to or the big wigs at DeviantART take away our bathroom privleges.

VANCE: Looks like they brought company. (To Alexis) Any idea who these two are?(points to Ziara and Hexor)

ZIARA: (To Vance) You ask her rather than me? How rude of you! My name strikes fear into the hearts of men and I slice people like you down to size. I'm simply the greatest bounty hunter of all time: ZIARA. (Points to Hexor) And this is your demise: Hexor.

JT: WHY ARE THE ONES WHO WANNA KILL US ALWAYS SO HOT!

ALEXIS: ignoring that, well then let's "simply" introduce you to our weapons!

ZIARA: (Angrily) Well that's not very lady-like! Demonites, ATTACK!

(Demonites and the rangers fight. Vance is fighting against a few Demonites but is knocked back against a car)

TYRONE: HEY! You're gonna scratch my paint job!

(Vance notices this then smirks and taunts a Demonite into attacking. Vance dodges and jumps in the air, slashing through it but the energy wave actually slashes the car in half. Tyrone just stares with a look on his face like he just saw something die)

VANCE: Sorry sir, guess I don't know my own strength huh? (starts to walk away)

TYRONE: YOU GET BACK HERE! How the hell am I going to get anywhere now.

VANCE: (looks back at him) Not my problem. (jumps back into the fight)

The rangers attack with their weapons but the Demonites continue to get up. More Demonites arrive and begin to surround the rangers and try to pile over top of them.)

VANCE: There's too many of them!

JT: I'm all for crazy frat-boy dog piles, but this is ridiculous!

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH! (The S-blade spins like a top at some Demonites, catches fire and slashes through the monsters, causing them to explode.)

ALEXIS: ICE SCORPION FINAL 5 STRIKE! (Shoots five ice blasts at the Demonites, causing it to freeze and then shatter.

JT: THUNDERBOLT SLICE! (A thunderbolt strikes JT's axe, and then he starts slicing at the Demonites like crazy.)

(All Demonites disappear and the rangers run to confront the 3 villains.)

ZIARA: WHAT? They were outnumbered by a long shot!

TRIANO: (to Hexor) Looks like you're all on your own pal! Let's go Ziara!

(The two open a portal and jump into it and closes.)

HEXOR: (to the closing portal) COWARDS! (To the rangers) Well come one rangers, let's see some more of that power!

JT: you know, for the "fiercest demons on Griger's force" these guys suck at their job. AND I WANTED TO MERCILESSLY BEAT THEM!

VANCE: (Pats JT on the helmet) you can beat them up next time.

(All the rangers stop charging, standing side by side with their power weapons)

VANCE: Face it Hexor, it's 3 to 1! It's already over!

HEXOR: (to Vance) I don't think so Red Knight, I believe it's just the beginning! (To JT) Yellow Knight, Tell me, what's something you desire?

JT: Pfft, that's easy! It's….uh….um…uh um….er….I CAN'T THINK UNDER ALL THIS PRESSURE!

HEXOR: Well, I hope you don't mind if I drain it from you! (Raises his hand)

JT: Uh, define drain.

HEXOR: (creating a black orb in his hand): CURSE BLAST!

(Hexor throws it in JT's direction. JT sees it coming toward him and brings up his axe to defend himself. Alexis suddenly jumps in front of JT and takes the attack. The orb surrounds Alexis with black smoke and it causes her to feel pain. Then the black smoke rises above her head and goes over to Hexor, who absorbs the smoke.)

HEXOR: Now that's what I call a pick me up and what a "magical" one I must say!

(Alexis falls over and de-morphs, the color drained from her suit and now she is in black and white)

VANCE/JT: ALEXIS!

JT: (bending down to her) You okay?

VANCE: What did you do her?

HEXOR: Nothing that need concern you. I just drained her of the one thing she desires most, and that's her magic! (Alexis looks up in fear and anger but collapses again.) With her desire for magic gone and absorbed by me, I'm now stronger than ever. (Looking at Alexis) I can see you have your hands full at the moment. We'll meet again rangers! (Opens a portal and jumps in laughing.)

JT: (Dives right at him) GET BACK HERE YOU! (Misses) aww man! I lose more demons that way.

ALEXIS: (trying to stand) NO! (Vance and JT restrain her) This can't be happening.

VANCE: Come on, let's her back to the base.

JT: aww, but I wanted to find Hexor, cut off his head, and use it as a cup! (Vance grabs him by the ear and pulls him away to help Alexis)

(They carry Alexis off, who has a depressed look.)

**(Commercial break)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(In a room, Alexis is seen reading her textbooks very quickly yet thoroughly. Soon, she throws a book against the wall and puts her hands over her head in frustration.)

ALEXIS: (peeved) Stupid demons took my magic away! All I can do now is just study. What a waste! When I had magic, everything was so easy! (Picks up another book and begins reading it.)

(JT walks by Alexis's room, looks in, and smiles)

JT: (In his mind) Now JT my man, it's time to work YOUR magic. Wait! Are you sure this is the right time? OF COURSE IT IS! She needs a yellow-suited psycho shoulder to mope on! Maybe you're right. OF COURSE I AM! Now go out there, and ask the pretty black and white witch lady out! (Puts on a pair of sunglasses and pulls out a small mirror. He looks at himself but isn't impressed.) These looked better on me in the store. (Throws the glasses down, opens the door quietly, and walks over to Alexis.) Uh, Alexis?

ALEXIS: (angrily) WHAT?

JT: (immediately steps back, then takes his shoes off and tosses them out the door) Err…well, I know you just lost your magic and all and, well, I don't want you to put yourself down about it, sooooo, how's about a date this-

(Alexis slams her book shut and looks up at crossly)

ALEXIS: Listen red boy, I've lost the biggest thing I ever had in my life. Something I could really call my own! Since I don't have it, I might as well do the next best thing and give myself an education. Maybe you don't see the significance in my loss but I do. Now leave me alone!

JT: (gulps) So I take that as possible maybe?

(Alexis throws a book in JT's face, JT dodges)

JT: HA! NO BOOK CAN STOP THE- (Alexis hits JT this time) Okay, PLAN B! How about we at least have a "sparring" date?

ALEXIS: A what?

JT: A date, of some sorts, where we battle against each other. Trust me, there won't be any move making from THIS GUY! Plus, Vance will be there, and I'll keep my hands where you can see them. So what do you say?

ALEXIS: (sighes) Fine…kicking someone's ass will put me in a somewhat good mood, I guess.

JT (smooth): Oh yeah, I AM GOOOOOOOOOD! (Pretends to moonwalk out of the room but knocks his head on the top of the door) I meant to do that! (leaves)

ALEXIS: (to herself) But I doubt you can teach me anything.

(Vance is in the hallway with a sandwich as JT walks by. JT then comes back and takes the sandwich)

VANCE: …JT took mah sandwich.

JT: (Comes back and grabs Vance) I need you to help with sparry date!

Vance: (Confused) cool. (Gets pulled offscreen)

**(Commercial break)**

(Next morning, Vance, JT, and Alexis are in the forest. Vance is wearing a toga and a greek hat)

VANCE: ….do I really have to wear this?

JT: I WANT IT AUTHENTIC! (to Alexis) All right, to make this more fun, we will all morph. Agreed?

ALEXIS: (no excitement): Sure, let's get this over with.

JT: Well okay MISS NEGATIVO!

(JT and Alexis morph, Vance doesn't at first.)

JT: Alright, LET'S DO THIS!

VANCE: (Sighs and drops napkin) let the hostilities begin.

(JT and Alexis run towards each other and begin sparring. Each throw good shots and make good blocks as well. Vance sits on a stump and watches, eating a bucket of popcorn)

VANCE: JT's getting better. Not bad for Alexis either…

(As he continues to watch, Gale lurks from behind a distant tree and stares at JT and Alexis. She has seen them morph and is amazed.)

GALE: (in her mind) This can't be real…my cousin is a Power Ranger? (Looks at reader) Sounds like a B-grade horror movie.

(JT and Alexis throw a few more punches and kicks with some blocks and soon stop.)

JT (to Alexis): See that, you don't need magic to help you in battles! All you need is your inner strength! For me, all I need is (pulls out a bottle) a special dose of PUPPY PUNCH! (a bottle full of juice with a dog on it. Opens it and take a sip.) AH! (Narrator voice) Puppy Punch: There is no substitute!

VANCE: uh…that's a bottle of dog ear medicine.

JT: YOU BET IT IS! (Throws bottle away)

ALEXIS: (she stretches) I suppose…ugh, I should be better than this!

JT: Nobody's perfect, Alexis. (He turns to Vance) Hey Vance! Come over here and teach her that "moo-a, at-hay" thing you like so much.

VANCE: (groans) It's called Muay Thai! But first! (Morphs) There we go! (Walks over to them)

(Gale stares at Vance for she has also seen him morph.)

GALE: (in her mind) Vance is a Ranger too! That explains why they had to leave so quickly last time…

(A montage plays of Vance shows Alexis the ways of Muay Thai. Montage ends)

VANCE: You learned faster than I thought. Good job.

ALEXIS: Martial arts are still new to me…but I could get used to this.

VANCE: I've only taught you a little bit. Muay Thai uses the whole body. Think of it like…kick boxing.

ALEXIS: Kick-boxing?

JT: Boxing is just two people in a squared ring with two guys in shorts and big gloves beating the crap out of each other…. Just like at my uncle's birthday.

VANCE: I've been training JT the best I can. He's learning well.

ALEXIS: I can take him all on my own.

JT: (to Alexis) Oh really? Well let's see if you can handle the CRAZY MAN!

(JT begins attacking Alexis very fast and Alexis can't seem to defend herself. Soon she's backed up against a tree with no room to escape.)

JT (taunting): Let's go little girl! Lemme see what you got! Better yet, why don't you go hide so you don't hurt yourself, eh? (Does a taunty dance) JT beat the Lexi! JT gon' be top stuuudent. La-la-la-la-LA-la!

(Alexis hears the words and starts becoming angry. JT jumps up and is about to karate chop Alexis but she pushes her hands out in front of her and sends him backwards. With a flurry of swift knees, punches, a swift roundhouse kick that rattles JT's head. JT is stunned and Alexis brings her hand to her heart and it suddenly begins to glow. With one huge magic punch, she sends JT flying back toward a tree and he sticks to it like glue.)

JT (peeved): karate….hurty JT.

ALEXIS: (stands there, glowing) I feel it…like a door opening somewhere within my heart. All this time, I didn't need any books or studying…true magic is through will power. I never lost any of my magic, just the desire for it. Well that's all going to change. Starting today, I swear upon my life that I will never take my magic for granted every again. (She finishes glowing and gains all of her color back.)

VANCE: (to Alexis) Look whose got their color back!

ALEXIS: well what do you know? Hey JT, your stupid plan worked.

JT: whoo-that's awesome. But, uh, WILL SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?

ALEXIS: Oh right! (Alexis pulls out her wand but pauses then puts it away and walks over, taking down JT with her own hands) Sorry about that JT.

JT: (Dazed) no worries, it was just my head…and my spine…and three of my ribs.

(Suddenly Vance's communicator goes off. He answers it.)

VANCE: What is it Terretto?

TERRETTO: The Demon General you fought earlier is attacking the city again. You must hurry!

VANCE: You got it! Let's go guys!

(Alexis and Vance leave with JT still on the ground. They then come back and carry him to the battle. Gale watches them as they depart.)

GALE: (quietly) Good luck Rangers.

**(Commercial break)**

(Downtown: Hexor and an army of Demonites are terrorizing civilians.)

HEXOR: (laughing) Yes puny humans, run and panic! That's exactly what I want you to do!

(The rangers arrive at the scene)

VANCE: (to Hexor) Time for round 2 Hexor! Ready to feel the fire?

ALEXIS: (to Vance) No Vance, I got this guy! You and JT handle the Demonites.

VANCE: You sure? He could drain your desire for magic again.

ALEXIS He won't. I realize that true magic comes from within. He's no threat to me now.

JT: aww, that's so sweet….NOW TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!

VANCE: (unsure): Well, okay. But just be careful.

HEXOR: DEMONITES, ATTACK!

(Vance and JT charge toward the Demonites and take them head on with their weapons. Alexis charges toward Hexor.)

Hexor: (to Alexis) Oh no you don't! (raises his hand): CURSE BLAST!

(Hexor launches a black orb but Alexis jumps up and fires an arrow and destroys the orb.)

HEXOR: WHAT?

(Alexis begins challenging Hexor. She demonstrates her new moves taught by Vance and Hexor has trouble avoiding them. Vance sees Alexis performing Muay Thai.)

Vance (calls out): ALL RIGHT ALEXIS!

JT (calling out): WOOO! GO GIRL!

HEXOR: (discouraged) But, but how? I gained your desire for magic. There's no way you can be fighting like this!

ALEXIS: (to Hexor): You didn't take away anything. I had a desire all along. I was just wasn't using it properly. Now it's time for you to face the sting (Draws her bow) of my ICE SCORPION FINAL 5 STRIKE! (Shoots five ice blasts at Hexor, but knocks it away.) HUH?

HEXOR: Did you really think one lone attack can bring the might Hexor down? (Laughs)

VANCE: He's right. It's time for our ace in the hole!

JT: (to Vance) I always love this part!

VANCE, JT, AND ALEXIS: WHITE DRAGON CANNON!

(The White Dragon cannon appears and lands in their arms)

ALEXIS: READY! FIRE!

(The rangers launch a ball of energy at Hexor. It slams him against an old building and explodes.)

JT: AND BOOM GOES TO THE DY-NO-MITE!

Alexis (to JT): But we used the cannon.

JT: SAME DIFFERENCE!

VANCE (to the others): It's not over yet guys.

(A bolt of lightning appears and brings Hexor back to life in giant size)

HEXOR: Did someone order super-size? (Evil laugh)

JT: THAT'S IT! Messing with my friends is one thing, BUT NOBODY MAKES A SUPER-SIZE JOKE TO ME AND LIVES!

VANCE, ALEXIS, AND JT: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(Zord summoning sequence)

ALEXIS: Alright, let's get 'em!

HEXOR: Here's a little present for you all! (Hexor fires several black orbs at the Zords. Everyone is shook around.)

JT (shaking around): WEEEEEE! It's like a carnival ride!

VANCE/ALEXIS: JT!

JT: Sorry!

(The Zords take turns beating down Hexor, the Dragon's wings serving as a shield to reflect the blasts. When Hexor is weakened, the Red Dragon gets into position, spinning in place. The Blue Scorpion and Yellow Chimera shoot energy beams at the tornado to power it up)

VANCE: TORNADO INFERNO! (The Red Dragon suddenly jets forward and slices through Hexor with Vance making the same slash motion with his sword. Hexor begins to spark and falls down, exploding.)

Vance: Rangers 4, Demons, ZERO!

(The Final Fantasy Victory Music is then heard coming from the Chimera Zord, everyone turns to look at it)

JT: Oh come on, this one actually fits this time!

**(Commercial break)**

**(VANCE AND JT'S TREE HOUSE.)**

(Vance, JT, Curtis, and Gale are having milkshakes and laughing it up.)

VANCE: You know, it's really fun getting to hang out with you guys,

JT: I second that notion!

CURTIS: Ooh, careful with that shake JT, I hear it's really sour.

JT: Oh please Curtty! They haven't invented a sour that's too sour for the JT! (Takes a big gulp. Suddenly his entire face puckers up) I stand corrected.

CURTIS: Ooh! Let me try! (Takes a big gulp of JT's shake, he starts coughing) Jeez, what do they put in these things!

VANCE: (chuckles and looks over at Gale) Gale you've been pretty quiet, something on your mind?

GALE: Well…kinda, yes.

JT: Look, if it's about the 5 bucks I owe ya, I'll pay it back! I swear on my dog's life.

VANCE: (to JT) You don't have a dog.

JT: SHUT UP! (He begins chugging his milkshake)

CURTIS: We know you two are Power Rangers.

JT: (spitting out his shake in surprise): YOU SAY WHAT NOW?

VANCE: That's a pretty serious accusation, don't you think?

GALE: It's true though. I saw you both morph in the forest.

JT: (nervous) Uh, uh, NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! I'LL NEVER TELL! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST TO MAKE ME TALK! (Panics and jumps out the treehouse)

CURTIS: When you two left last time in such a hurry, we've heard that kind of excuse before. (Points down to belt buckle) And I'm sure you didn't get those from some local gift shop.

VANCE: Well maybe we did… (Rubs back of head)

CURTIS: What were you even doing in the forest Gale?

GALE: Oh well…I was going to relax at the tree house but I say Vance and JT heading off deeper into the forest. So…I kinda followed you guys.

VANCE (to Curtis and Gale): I hate to be the one to tell you this…but we can't let you guys know about this. We have to take you to our master, Terretto, to have your memory wiped about this whole "power ranger" thing.

CURTIS: (to Vance) Trust me Vance…that's not going to happen.

**(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Vance, Alexis, and JT are standing together on one side. Terretto is standing in front of Curtis and Gale)

VANCE: Guys this is our master…Terretto.

(Both Gale and Curtis bow before him)

CURTIS: (to Terretto): Greetings. Name's Curtis.

GALE: (to Terretto): I'm Gale, JT's cousin.

TERRETTO: (to Curtis and Gale): Pleased to meet you both. Vance has informed me that you two know of his secret as well as Alexis's and JT's. As Gale is a family member of JT's, Gale, your mind shall not be wiped. However, Curtis is not. So as part of the Knight's Oath…I must wipe your memory Curtis.

CURTIS: There's no need for that.

TERRETTO: (Smiles as if he knows something) And why is that?

GALE: I don't think we are properly introduced. (She extends her hand to Terretto) Gale Colette Collins: former Lightspeed Pink Ranger.

(Everyone's jaw drops except Teretto's)

JT: WHAT! MY COUSIN WAS A POWER RANGER!

GALE: I'm not the only one.

CURTIS: (extends hand to Teretto) Curtis Wilson, former Red Lightspeed Ranger.

JT: I SAYS WHAT AGAIN! (Passes out)

VANCE: You two…were rangers?

CURTIS: Yep!

ALEXIS: So there are other Power Rangers out there?

CURTIS: More than you know.

JT: (Sits back up) I heard about Lightspeed Rescue. You guys worked in Mariner Bay under the order of Capt. William Mitchell correct? W-WAIT! What happened to the OLD Red and Pink rangers?

GALE: Well you see, after Capt. Mitchell retired, Dana and Carter became co-captains and passed down their morphers to us.

JT: aaawww, I never got to meet the Carter!

VANCE: So that means Curtis isn't getting his mind wiped?

CURTIS: Right. According to the ranger code, any ranger can reveal their identity to another ranger, regardless of group they are a part of. So by code, our minds have no need to be wiped.

JT: (Holding a drill) so does this mean no surgery? (Alexis slaps him)

TERRETTO: I trust that you will forever uphold to the ranger code and do solemnly swear to never reveal the identities of your fellow ranger allies, is that understood?

CURTIS/GALE: You got it!

TERRETTO: Excellent. And well done rangers on a good days work.

ALEXIS: Thank you Terretto. I certainly learned my lesson: From now on, no more abusing my magic.

VANCE: (to Alexis) That's spoken like a true warrior.

CURTIS: Now then, who's up for pizza?

(Everyone agrees and walks off)

JT: I want mine with pepperoni, and garlic, and onions, and anchovies, AND FUDGE, and…..(continues his list as Terreto watches them leave.)

TERRETTO: (to himself, looks into a crystal ball seeing Curtis and Gale as Rangers, indicting that he knew all along) I have a feeling that one day, we'll be needing those two rangers.

(The door closes)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

GRIEGER: Those rangers may have defeated me today but tomorrow brings hope. Next time, those twits Ziara and Triano will NOT run away from a fight! They say they're worthy but I can't see how. Mark my words rangers, you may win the battles, but the war has not yet begun! (Evil laugh)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	5. Minty Fresh

**Power Rangers Mythic Knights  
>Episode 5: Minty Fresh<br>Written by Zak Kayes and Joey Turner**

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Ziara and Triano are standing in the throne room, kneeling before King Grieger)

GRIEGER: What news do you both bring?

TRIANO: Excellent news, my king. Demonite scouts have discovered two ancient statues during an excavation in the Jundi Mountains.

GRIEGER: I'm not interested in piles of rocks, Triano nor do I see nothing excellent in that.

ZIARA: Then you might be interested to know that these "piles of rocks" have symbols of the Mythic Knights on them.

GRIEGER: (sits up) Proceed…

TRIANO: These statues are believed to be…the missing Green Wolf and White Unicorn Zords.

GRIEGER: Zords you say…

(Triano and Ziara nod)

ZIARA: However only a Mythic Knight may unlock them.

TRIANO: So unless we manage to steal one of the Knight's morphers, our chances of unlocking them are slim to impossible.

GRIEGER: I beg to differ. (he turns his head) Yuranzo!

YURANZO: (Walks in with the deck) Good thing I'm half psychic. You called?

GRIEGER: (reaches over and grabs the deck, looking through the cards) There's only one Demon General whose key can unlock any seal…Razok. (The card that he selects is a skinny demon with a cape, two demon horns, and a tail, with two glowing eyes on a dark oval face with no mouth)

(Yuranzo takes the card and throws it into the Nether; a bolt of lightning shoots out and lands in the middle of the throne room.)

GRIEGER: Razok, you are to unlock the Zords from within the statue. Once they are unlocked, they will be under your control. When the time is right, unleash them…and destroy the Knight Rangers for good.

(Razok nods and teleports away)

**(INSIDE OF THE JUNDI MOUNTAINS)**

(Razok teleports inside of the massive cave where two giant Zord statues stand; he opens his cape and two keys come out and plug into the heads of the statue and burrow in. Slowly cracks start to form and the eyes glow yellow)

**(DOWNTOWN)**

(Subtitle reads, one hour later. We see the rangers destroy a Demon General with the white Dragon Cannon and going up to mega mode and defeating it again with the Tornado Inferno)

VANCE: Hah-hah! Another one bites the dust!

JT: Come on, you guys are going down like bowling pins! (Like a carnival man) Hey step right up to see the amazing, spectacular, splendiferous, Mythic Zords KICK SOME DEMON BOO-TAY!

(Suddenly a wolf howl and a unicorn neigh are heard echoing through the air. Everyone looks around)

JT: Uhhh…I swear…that wasn't me. MY FARTS DO NOT MAKE WOLFY/HORSEY SOUNDS!

(Suddenly the Red Dragon is attacked from behind by a giant grey Wolf Zord.)

ALEXIS: What the heck is that?

JT: It looks like…one of our Zords?

(The Wolf pins down the Dragon and tries to bite it, the Dragon is blocking the best that he can)

VANCE: WHATEVER IT IS, GET IT OFF ME!

(The Chimera and Scorpion make their way to Vance but suddenly another Zord lands in front of them, a gray Unicorn)

JT: There's another one! I ain't going down against some PRANCY STONE PONY THING! (The Chimera jumps at the unicorn, but suddenly it's horn glows and the Chimera is floating in mid-air with a white glow surrounding it) IT'S GOT PSYCHIC POWERS! DAMN YOU PONNNYYYYYY!

ALEXIS: That's a unicorn.

JT: DAMN YOU UNICOOOOORRRRRN! (The Unicorn then throws the Chimera against the mountain)

(The Dragon manages to shove the Wolf off and regroup with the other two)

VANCE: What the hell are these things…

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

(The Zords are at a standoff)

JT: Uhh Alexis…this is a small query I had but uhh… I THOUGHT WE WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO HAD ZORDS!

ALEXIS: This shouldn't be possible…not without the gems.

VANCE: What gems?

ALEXIS: I'll explain later. For now, we got to fight these things!

(The Zords charge at each other. JT and Alexis battle with the Green Wolf while Vance challenges the Unicorn. The Wolf proves to be a very fast opponent, attacking with quick strikes and turning into a ball, bouncing around like a pinball, slamming several times into the Scorpion and Chimera.)

JT: This thing's more hopped on sugar then I am! (Dumps a huge bag of sugar on his face)

ALEXIS: I can't even get a lock on it!

(The Wolf continues pinball bouncing until the Scorpion finally blasts it out of the air. The Chimera and Scorpion send out several blasts that knock back the Wolf. The Wolf then rebounds and lands nearby them and its tail begins spinning, slicing into the Chimera and Scorpion)

JT: CURSE YOU WOLF PINBALLS! I TOLD PEOPLE THEY'D DOOM US ALL!

(At the same time, Vance is facing the Unicorn. The unicorn uses it's huge horn to spear into the Dragon. Though out powered, Vance fights off the best he can by grabbing the Unicorn by the horn and swinging it around then dropping an elbow on the torso. The Unicorn gets right back up and shoots out a massive blast from it's horn, sending the Dragon flying back, next to the other Zords)

JT: Come here often?

ALEXIS They're just too powerful! We're hardly putting a scratch on these things!

JT: I still don't know where these two come from, but here's an idea; LET'S KA-BLOOOWWW THEM UP!

VANCE: No JT, there's nothing we can do at this point. We need to get back to base quick to come up with some form of a strategy.

(The three Zords teleport away in beams of light.)

**(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Terretto is sitting in his chair. Curtis and Gale are against the wall with Vance, JT, and Alexis sitting on the couch.)

VANCE: Well…we just got our asses handed to us out there.

JT: By a wolf and (Choke) A UNICORN! MY MANHOOD HAS BEEN PICKLED!

ALEXIS: Master, those Zords shouldn't even be active, let alone in this time period.

TERRETTO: Yes…this raises a question as to who exactly released the Zords.

JT: (Looks to readers) Hey kids, do YOU know who released the Zords? Was it a) Lord Zedd; b) Girl scout troop #13; c) an old tuna salad, hold the mayo; or d) Grieger? (Waits a few seconds) If your answer was d…NO CRAP!…though I'm still convinced troop 13 is that evil!

VANCE: Why were those two in particular sealed away?

TERRETTO: The Wolf and Unicorn Zords were the strongest of the original 5 Mythic Beast Zords.

JT: So it looks like you have some explaining to do on these Zords.

GALE: Should we leave?

TERRETTO: You're welcome to stay.

ALEXIS: You think that's a good idea?

VANCE: There's no harm in it.

TERRETTO: The Zords were originally created during the age of King Grieger I, created from a nearly indestructible substance known as "Rystone". Originally, the Zords were under Grieger's I control, and his Demon Generals used them as war machines to conquer the lands.

JT: OH MAH JEEBUS….I FORGOT TO PICK-UP THE PIZZA!

TERRETTO: They were machines of darkness until I defeated Grieger personally by destroying his personnel war Zord, Centauraion when I turned the 5 Mythic Beasts against him and connected their spirit to the Knight Gems.

JT: OH MAH TOQUITOS…. I forgot to set my DVR to record Full House tonight!

CURTIS: …you DVR Full House?

JT: …MY GRANNY MAKES ME DO IT SO THAT SHE CAN WATCH THEM!

CURTIS: I pray for you.

VANCE: (pulls out morpher and points to gem in the middle) These are the gems you gave us right?

TERRETTO: Correct. Only the Green and White Knights have the power to unseal the Zords however…Grieger must have found a demon who could break the seal.

GALE: So that means…

VANCE: Only the Green and White Knights can get the Zords back under their control.

JT: (Inhales) ….I forgot what I was gonna scream about. So… does this mean…?

TERRETTO: It appears we have no choice now. We must find two people who are willing to take the power of the gems.

CURTIS: With all due respect sir. (Curtis walks over next to the couch) I think me and Gale are more than qualified to fill the spots.

ALEXIS: You can't be serious. We haven't even seen you two fight!

GALE: You'll be surprised, I can tell you that.

JT: Well…call me crazy…

ALEXIS: You ARE crazy.

JT: Thanksies! Anyway, I think it would be a great idea.

GALE: ….you mean like how last week you thought it was a good idea to staple C batteries to a grilled cheese sandwich and then drop it in a blender?

JT: …I WAS GOING THROUGH A PHASE! Anyways, you know I is right.

VANCE: Having two former rangers on our team gives us a huge advantage. They already are aware of their responsibilities and they have more than enough experience in working as a team.

JT: Plus, we know these guys! We've known them since we were little and we trust them with our lives… except if I get covered in honey at the panda exhibit!

CURTIS: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

TERRETTO: You both bring good points.

ALEXIS: I'm still very skeptical about this…

VANCE: Why? Logically, these two are the best choices.

ALEXIS: First off, where's the proof that Gale and Curtis were even in Lightspeed? For all we know, they could be lying and these two could be Grieger's spies. Don't you think that this is all a bit convenient? We could be handing over our powers to Grieger! Frankly, I'm not willing to take that risk! Not to mention, this isn't their fight.

JT: ARE YOU SERIOUS? IS SHE BEING SERIOUS? (Pulls out vase of water) Well then, if they really are spies...they won't mind a little water ALL OVER THEIR FACES! (Dumps water on Curtis and Gale's faces and see that they don't melt) THEY'RE REAL!

ALEXIS: ...what did that prove?

JT: ...it proves that...I have issues…

TERRETTO: …that USED to work on demons, now they've grown immune.

JT: Well then... (Pulls out tiny crosses) I guess they won't mind an EXORCIST!

VANCE: Easy there Father Collins. (Turns to Terretto) Terretto, any minute now those Zords could attack again. With Razok lurking around as well, we are running out of time. It doesn't matter WHO the Green and White Knights are. (To Alexis) This could be just a trial period. If Gale and Curtis aren't what you want on the team, then we can find others. But right now, as leader, I suggest we give them a chance.

JT: W-wait! I wanna try one more thing! If they really ARE demons, then I suppose they won't mind this (Pulls out fake Rebecca Black CD) REBECCA BLACK CD!

CURTIS: (Screams and hollers in pain) IT BUUURRRRNS! THE HORRIBLENESS! IT MAKES MY EYES BLEED! FRIDAY F*&^ING SUCKS!

JT: Yep, he's the real Curtis.

ALEXIS: (crosses her arms and sighs) …allright…make it quick.

CURTIS: Awesome!

GALE: You won't regret this, we promise.

(Alexis brings over the case and puts it on the table and opens it. Curtis and Gale both walk over. Curtis selects the white gem and Gale selects the green one. They look at them before the gems suddenly glow and come out of their hands, landing on their watches and changing them into morphers, similar to the Lost Galaxy morphers)

TERRETTO: Now, we begin—

(Suddenly the alarm goes off)

JT: DAMN YOU TIMING!

VANCE: Looks like the Oath will have to wait until after we get back.

TERRETTO: (sighs) Even though I'm supposed to give you the Knight's Oath before you activate your powers, once again it seems that will have to wait.

(Vance nods and the 5 rangers are teleported into battle)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(DOWNTOWN)**

(Vance, JT, Alexis, Curtis, and Gale land inside of a parking garage)

CURTIS: So where's that Razok guy at?

VANCE: He's around here somewhere…I can sense him

(Suddenly an energy wave crashes onto the floor behind the rangers, causing an explosion knocking the non-morphed rangers into the wall. They get back up. Demonites are now gathering around Razok)

ALEXIS: Oh that's cheap. I HATE cheap shots. (She pulls out her morpher) READY!

JT/VANCE: READY!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Vance, JT, and Alexis morph and leap into battle)

CURTIS: (looks at Gale) You ready, babe? (Brings his arm up)

GALE: (smirks) Born ready. (Brings her arm up)

CURTIS/GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Curtis and Gale morph)

CURTIS: NIICE! Not as cheap as the Lightspeed sequence, and I like the design.

GALE: Finally, my favorite color!

(Curtis and Gale jump into the battle. Curtis' flying style is mostly Parkour, with athletic moves and high paced kicks. He pulls out his weapon, the Blacksmith's Hammer.)

CURTIS: A hammer? Meh, this could work. (when Curtis strikes, the hammer becomes a long sword and slices through some of the Demonites with ease.) Nice! PREPARE FOR PAIN!

GALE: (Pulls up a long spear with an axe at the end) Haven Halberd! Let's see what this thing can do!

(Gale and JT fight together. She jumps into the middle of a swarm and swings her halberd around, slicing and dicing the Demonites, sticking the spear part into the ground and projecting energy waves that send the Demonites flying out of the parking garage and crashing into some cars)

GALE: Have a nice trip, boys! (Giggles)

JT: Cooool! Ooh! Blue punch buggy! (Prepares to punch Gale)

GALE: (Holds her Halberd up) Don't even try it!

(Vance and Alexis work together with their weapons, slicing Demonites down to size. Alexis takes care of the rest while Curtis and Vance battle with Razok. Curtis knocks Razok down to one knee then uses the exposed knee as a springboard, aiming a well-placed kick to Razok's head. Razok falls back and tries to use a railing to stand up. Vance grabs the second and top railing and uses the momentum to swing back around and drive both his feet into Razok's face. )

VANCE: Booyakah!

(Razok stumbles back and tries to get back up again. Vance stands on top of the top railing and when Razok gets back up, Vance does a corkscrew through the air with the Red Dragon Sword, the slice knocking Razok through a wall.)

CURTIS: My turn! Hammer-Rang! (Throws the hammer like a boomerang at his opponent and it spins in the air, adding more momentum to it and giving it spikes. The hammer then strikes Razok multiple times)

GALE: Time Strike! (She thrusts out her spear several times at blazing fast speed and those create crystals in the air in the shape of her spear head. Then she swings her spear downwards and the crystals attack Razok! Then she leaps in the air and slices at Razok, but he isn't destroyed yet) Damn, he's tough!

TERRETTO: Now that all 5 of you are active, your White Dragon Cannon becomes the Black Dragon Cannon. Use it well, rangers.

(A portal opens above them and the White Dragon Cannon, now black with symbols and 6-holed barrel cannon on the front)

GALE: Nice! Bring on the heavy artillery!

JT: READY!

ALEXIS: AIM!

VANCE: FIRE!

(Six small beams shoot out the front forming an energy ball. When it's bigger than the cannon, it blasts off, slamming Razok out of the building into the sky and exploding into pieces)

GALE: HA! Not bad for the new guys!

VANCE: (turns to Curtis and Gale) You guys weren't kidding. You both really know how to fight.

CURTIS: Would we bluff? I DON'T THINK SO! (High fives Vance)

(A bolt of lightning strikes the spot where Razok exploded)

JT: Sigh…there be no rest for the wicked! …and no donuts for the good guys!

(The Wolf and Unicorn then materialize next to the now mega-morphed Razok)

CURTIS: And he's not alone.

VANCE: You and Gale get up to the roof and distract them. Get inside them and plug your swords into the stones. That should bring them under your control.

GALE: Got it. (She and Curtis run up to the roof)

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(Zord Summoning Sequence)

(Triano and Ziara stand on top of a rooftop to watch the action)

TRIANO: They don't stand a chance against their own Zords.

ZIARA: And now…we have a front row seat to watch these mortals crumble to pieces.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(Both Zord teams are at a standstill with Vance battling Razok, Alexis battling the Wolf, and JT battling the Unicorn. Gale and Curtis watch from afar. When the Wolf and Unicorn get close, Curtis and Gale quickly leap up and teleport inside of them. Both Curtis and Gale take out their swords and plug them into the stands. Suddenly, the Wolf and Unicorn stop.)

CURTIS: White Unicorn, online!

GALE: Green Wolf Zord, ready to kick some ass!

(The Unicorn and Wolf stop attacking and their color starts to come back.)

TRIANO: WHAT!

TERRETTO: Rangers, it is finally time to reawaken the dormant power within the Zords: The Mythico Megazord!

JT: WE GETS A MEGAZORD! FANGASM!

TERRETTO: Yes. Now awaken him with these words: Mythico spirits, hear our cry. Grant us the power, bring to life!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, GALE: MYTHICO SPIRITS, HEAR OUR CRY! GRANT US THE POWER, BRING TO LIFE!

(The Zords begin to glow their respective colors and suddenly a portal appears above the Zords, sucking them up)

VANCE: Fasten your seatbelts guys, we're about to kick this into overdrive!

JT: Please don't say Overdrive! Too many bad memories!

(The Zords appear floating in a dimension and then split apart. The Red Dragon's arms and legs fold into itself and its wings come apart and come back together as a shield. The Scorpion's stinger turns into a sword and its legs fold in to form a long leg. The Chimera's heads split apart with two of them becoming shoulder pads and one placing itself on the head as a helmet. Also, the Chimera folds in and forms the left arm. The Unicorn's body folds itself in and forms another long leg and its long tail folds in as well, it's horn splitting in half and forming two smaller horns on the helmet. Finally the Wolf's body folds in and forms the right arm and its tail forms the second sword. With this, all of the pieces come together and the mouth of the chimera opens, revealing a face of sorts. The Megazord then teleports back to the regular dimension, towering over Razok. The rangers then appear in a larger chamber with 5 stands. The 5 rangers plug their swords into the stand and the Megazord makes a pose with its twin swords)

JT: DUDE! THIS IS AWESOME!

CURTIS: Now THIS is one hell of a Megazord!

JT: I need a moment…for the first time ever…I'm in control of a Megazord…(sniffs and holds up a picture of the original Megazord) THANK YOU HEAVENLY GODS OF THE POWER RANGERS! I WILL NEVER LET YOU DOWN!

ALEXIS: …you done?

JT: Perhaps.

(On the rooftop)

TRIANO: What, how, you saw…what…WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID THEY GET A MEGAZORD!

ZIARA: (smirks and crosses arms) Things are finally going to get interesting…

(The Megazord charges at Razok who is still in a state of shock after seeing this. Razok is picked up, kicked, sliced, and thrown around like a ragdoll.)

GALE: Let's wrap this up guys!

VANCE: Right! (He thrusts his sword in a Z shaped pattern which causes the swords to start to glow) TWIN DOOM STRIKE!

(The Megazord flips it's swords in its hands then slices several times at Razok and then aims both in a downwards X formation for the final blow. With this Razok sparks, falls back, and explodes)

ALEXIS: YES! HOW'S IT FEEL TO TASTE DEFEAT, DEMON! WOOT! WOOT! HOW YOU LIKE US NOW?

(Everyone looks at her)

ALEXIS: Well…umm…(clears throat) Another victory for us team. Great work.

JT: Looks like I'm rubbing off on ya. (Alexis then thrusts her sword backward, causing JT to get ejected) I AM IMMORTAL! (Lands on the sidewalk) I'm ok.

VANCE: Grieger's gonna be crapping his pants when he finds out we got this bad boy on our side!

**(ON THE ROOFTOP)**

ZIARA: Very impressive Rangers…. (Chuckles lightly)

TRIANO: You're taking this oddly well.

ZIARA: In situations like these Triano, you are supposed to lose. (Pulls out a piece of parchment which now has a picture of the Megazord) We can afford to lose a battle or two…and in doing so, we will have the perfect strategy to counter attack… (She turns and summons a portal walking through it)

TRIANO: (to himself) I better keep my eye on this one… (Follows through the portal)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)

(Vance, Alexis, and JT are against the wall. Curtis and Gale stand in front of Terretto)

CURTIS: SO how exactly does this Knight's Oath work and what exactly is it?

JT: Trust me, Curtis, its way better than a crappy appetizer at a medieval themed restaurant. (JT ducks the dope slap from Alexis) Hah! Not tod-OW! (he doesn't dodge Vance's dope slap)

(Alexis walks over and retrieves Terretto's golden scepter.)

TERETTO: Both of you kneel please.

(Curtis and Gale both nod and kneel. Terretto points his scepter at Curtis and Gale and a seal appears under both of them, causing them both to glow.)

TERRETTO: Do you both solemnly swear to follow these 3 sacred rules? First, never de-morph in public. Second, never tell anyone of your secret except to other rangers and family members. Finally, never use powers for personnel gain. Doth thou solemnly swear to abide by this sacred oath of Knights, to fight for great justice, and to protect this world from the forces of King Grieger III?

CURTIS/GALE: We solemnly swear to follow this oath.

(The ring below them then begins to swirl upwards as the two stand, causing them to glow. Then the glowing stops and becomes an energy ball, floating and disappearing into their morphers.)

TERRETTO: Curtis Wilson…you shall be the White Knight Ranger and Gale Collette, you shall be the Green Knight Ranger.

JT: AWESOMENESS! GROUP FIST JUMP!

(Vance, JT, and Alexis join the other two and they put their fists together)

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, GALE: (They then jump into the air) POWER RANGERS!

**(FREEZE FRAME, END CREDITS, FADE TO BLACK)**


	6. Will the Real Rangers Stand, Please?

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 6: Will the Real Rangers Stand, Please?<br>Written by ilikepie234, FlameAmigo619, and Jimmy Maeher**

(The camera pans across the city at night. Nothing can be heard as we zoom in on the city museum, the school, and even the park. As we get an aerial shot of the city, we hear the sound of glass shattering and an alarm going off. We cut to the city bank, with a shady figure running out with a big bag of money. The being stops under a street light, which later reveals to be the White Knight ranger. He looks to and fro and rushes off forward. He heads toward the local construction site, where a new office building is being made, and blows it up by firing several rounds of his Hammer-Rang. The entire structure catches fire as the White Knight disappears. Very soon, he arrives at the docks and spots a cargo ship. He chuckles slightly and launches his Hammer-Rang at the lowest right side of the ship, causing a giant hole with water rushing into it. He laughs in an evil way and watches as the ship sinks under the surface. He then turns around and dashes off.)

**(OPENING CREDITS) **

**(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE, MORNING)**

(We see Curtis jogging in the forest doing some of his Parkour training, leaping on rocks and doing flips, eventually returning to the base, walking in with a towel on his neck).

CURTIS: (yawning) Good morning everyone! (He goes to the fridge and opens it, taking out some milk then starts talking as he's turning to face the rest of the room) Say do we have anymore of that cereal with the…. (Before he can finish, he notices that the other rangers are staring directly at him with looks of anger, sadness, and dismay. He stares at their faces with confusion.) …what's up with you guys?

ALEXIS: I knew there was something suspicious about you. But honestly…I didn't think you would stoop this low.

CURTIS: (looks at the other 4) I'm sorry but…what exactly are you accusing me of?

VANCE: What were you doing last night, Curtis?

CURTIS: I was with you guys remember? We were having a late night sparring session and I went to bed early.

JT (to Curtis): YOU LIE! (Everyone stares at JT) Oh right, too soon! My bad ya'll! BUT I STILL GOT MY EYES ON YOU, YOU SHEEP IN CURTIS CLOTHING!

GALE: "Sheep in Curtis clothing?"

JT: YA HEARD MA WORDS!

ALEXIS: Look Curtis, just because you're a power ranger, it doesn't mean you can abuse your powers.

CURTIS: I was sleeping last night! I didn't leave this place at all! Vance come on, you know me! I'm not a thief!

VANCE: I believe you, man. (He has a newspaper in his hand) But then what am I supposed to say about this?

(Vance tosses Curtis the newspaper and he reads the outline)

CURTIS: (Baffled) White Knight Strikes at Midnight…(reading and mumbling a few parts) …destroyed construction sites…sunken ships…a menace to society!

JT: Yeah, you know how we know it's serious? The TITLE'S ALL RHYMEY!

CURTIS: This can't be real! That's not me! I'm telling you guys. I didn't do it!

JT: YOU LIE!

VANCE: JT!

JT: (to Vance, peeved) Sorry sorry…but can we play good cop/bad cop?

EVERYONE ELSE: NO!

JT: (mumbling)…bogus.

GALE: Does this have anything to do with your sick sister?

CURTIS: No, what does she have to do with this?

GALE: You showed me her medical bill…pretty steep costs.

CURTIS: I'd do anything for my sister, you know that.

ALEXIS: And THAT seems like a pretty good motivation for stealing money.

CURTIS: Look guys, you have to hear me out. Money has been very tight for me but I would never in my entire life steal money, even if it would benefit someone else! I'm a Mythic Knight ranger after all. I swore to Terretto that I would not under any circumstance use my power for personal gain. I would never be able to face myself or any of you guys ever again if I did. (looks at Vance) Vance…you know as well as I do that I am not that type of person.

(Everyone thinks about what Curtis said for a few seconds.)

VANCE: (rising from her chair) I believe Curtis. (Everyone turns to look at him) He's right. A ranger is to abide by all the rules, including to never mis-using their power for selfish needs. If he says he's telling the truth, then I believe him. If you were all his friends (to Alexis) even if you don't know him that well (back to everyone) you'd believe him too.

(Everyone else except Curtis nods in agreement.)

ALEXIS: Sorry I jumped to conclusions then…

JT: (In shock) Waaaaiiiit! Alexis….saying sorry….about being suspicious! Well I can safely say that I believe Curtis…BECAUSE THAT'S NOT THE REAL ALEXIS! (Grabs onto Alexis' head, trying to rip her "mask" off) and…as…soon…as...I…rip this mask off! (Alexis grabs JT and chucks him into the wall) …ok so she's the real Alexis.

ALEXIS: What is wrong with you! …other than the OTHER stuff that's wrong with you?

JT: I haven't eaten in over 12 hours!

ALEXIS: It's only been 3 minutes 21 seconds.

JT : In MY sick twisted world, it's 12 hours! (To himself) Honestly, where do we find these people?

(The alarm goes off. Terretto rushes into the room.)

VANCE: What's the good word Terretto?

(Terretto walks over to the crystal ball)

TERRETTO: (walks over to the crystal ball) It would appear another construction site is under attack.

CURTIS: The site for the new Super KFC?

JT: THOSE FIENDS! Wait, that's stupid. THOSE STUPID FIENDS! I HAD THAT IDEA WEEKS AGO! …err I mean, we gotta protect the Colonel's secret herbs and spices! (Everyone stares in confusion.) Oh yeah, and save the people too!

VANCE: LET'S GO GUYS!

(Everyone runs out of the room.)

**(DOWNTOWN, CONSTURCTION SITE)**

(People are staring in fear, sadness, and looks of upset while the evil doers are destroying the building structure. The bad guys are revealed to be the rangers themselves. The "real" rangers appear, unmorphed, and see the fire but can't see through the crowd. The "fake" rangers laugh hysterically as some people in the crowd weep.)

RANDOM GIRL: (crying) Why Power Rangers? Why?

"FAKE" YELLOW RANGER: That was fun! (Turns to the crowd and points his Thunder Axe at the crowd) So who wants to feel the heat next?

(Everyone in the crowd screams and turns around. They rush past the "real" rangers. The "real" ones can see that the culprits are the "fake" rangers. Everyone looks in surprise as the "fake" rangers continue to laugh hysterically)

JT: Ok…I know I'm a certified nut…BUT PLEASE TELL ME I'M SEEING THINGS!

GALE: You're not the only one…

VANCE: It's….it's us!

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

ALEXIS: It's not us Vance! They're clearly imposters!

JT: And there's NO WAY I would EVER destroy a KFC! …in public! Otherwise, (pulls out a poster with a piece of fried chicken on it) I wouldn't have subscribed to the Crispiest of the Month club!

"FAKE" RED RANGER: Well, well, well, if it ain't the Mythic Knight rangers. How happy we are to see you! You're just in time to see how your community runs in fear because of you!

ALEXIS: They aren't running because of us. They're running because of you!

"FAKE" BLUE RANGER: Oh whatever could you mean? We didn't start the fire!

"FAKE" RED RANGER: And if you rangers want a fight, then a fight you'll get!

VANCE: That's good enough for me! (Draws his morpher) Ready guys?

ALEXIS, JT, CURTIS, GALE (draw their morphers): READY!

RANGERS: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing sequence. They draw their weapons and charge. Each ranger fights their counterpart. They all seem to be fighting well but the imposters can't keep up with the power the true rangers have. JT and his dopple-ganger are talking fashion)

"FAKE" YELLOW RANGER: Oooh, how do you keep your suit so shiny?

JT: You like it? I steam-cleaned it! And what about YOU keeping your axe so pointy?

"FAKE" YELLOW RANGER: I like to practice with Lady Gaga CD's.

VANCE: JT!

"FAKE" RED RANGER: FAKE YELLOW RANGER!

BOTH YELLOW RANGERS: Sorry!

JT: I will destroy you ruggedly handsome evil clone! For you are a big…giant…STUPID FACE!

"FAKE YELLOW RANGER: You can't destroy me, because you…are a big….DOODY FACE!

(Both Yellow Rangers start slicing at each other with their axes. After being slashed by their counterpart's weapons, they start running away.)

"FAKE" RED RANGER: (running) Let's get outta here! (They all run away.)

JT (calls out): YEAH! YOU COPY-RANGERS BETTER RUN!

ALEXIS: (sarcastically) Way to show them JT.

JT: Thanks! (To himself) JT, you are one smoooooth operator!

VANCE: No time to celebrate yet. We gotta see where they're goin'! Let's bounce! (As everyone else runs, JT literally starts bouncing like an idiot. Curtis and Gale run back to him.)

CURTIS/GALE: (grabbing him) LET'S GO! (They drag him off)

(Transition. The rangers run along an empty city street. They stop to catch their breath.)

VANCE: (tired) They gotta be around here. I saw them come down this way (he hears voices) Wait, listen! (Everyone listens to the voices) Follow me.

(The rangers tip toe down the street and pause at the entrance of a dark alley. Vance pokes his head around the corner and sees the "fake" rangers surrounding each other, contemplating their loss. Vance swings his head around)

VANCE (softly): It's them.

CURTIS: Well what are we waiting for? Now's our chance.

VANCE: No not yet. I'm gonna see what they're up to. (Pokes his head around the corner again and the "fake" rangers still lament their loss.)

"FAKE" RED RANGER: SILENCE! (Everyone else stops talking) It's obvious that when we're separate, we lose.

"FAKE" GREEN RANGER: But together as one, those pathetic excuses for rangers won't know what hit them!

"FAKE" YELLOW RANGER: (Raising his hand like a kid) OOH! OOH! I GOT A QUESTION! OOH! PICK ME! OOH! OOH!

"FAKE" RED RANGER: (Groans) Yes Fake Yellow Ranger?

"FAKE" YELLOW RANGER: Can I go to the Bathroom?

JT: Man, why'd they make the Yellow Ranger such an idiot?

ALEXIS: … (Whispering to Curtis) I haven't got the heart to tell him.

VANCE: (to himself) What does he mean "together as one?"

GALE: What's going on back there?

VANCE: I don't know. It's hard to tell. Something about "together as one"?

CURTIS: "Together as one?" What is he talking about?

(The "fake" rangers form a circle and hold hands as the "fake" red ranger beings to chant some words.)

"FAKE" RED RANGER: Forces of darkness deep within, unite us as one so we will win!

(A dark cloud of black smog surrounds all 5 of the "fake" rangers. The smog is so thick that Vance cannot see through it. He turns his head around quickly.)

VANCE: NOW!

(The Rangers enter the alley and watch as the smog continues to envelop the imposters.)

JT: So…their plan is to get eaten by a fog machine?

GALE: Shush, couz!

JT :(raising his arm) I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!

ALEXIS: Will both of you shut up? This cloud is starting to lift.

(As the cloud slowly lifts, the rangers hear a single voice.)

VOICE: So rangers, you decided to follow us after all…probably not the best move to make!

VANCE: And why's that?

(The cloud disappears entirely and a big purple monster with 5 heads and spiked shoulders , walks forward.)

VOICE: Because I'm all five of your problems combined into one! (Evil laugh)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

JT: OK, WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF MIGHTY MORPIHN MUTANTS JUST HAPPENED?

COPYSTRYKER: You stupid human, isn't it obvious? I just reverted back to my original form! The name's Copystryker, King Grieger's Demon General! Shapeshifting's the name of my game and I've come equipped with the one thing that can defeat you: All your moves and weapon strategies. So yea, you can scratch out winning any time soon!

VANCE: It doesn't matter if you're one or five, we beat your forms last time and we'll beat them again!

(The rangers start battling with Copystryker. They fight him off with their weapons and it seems to be working)

COPYSTRYKER: Not bad Red Knight, but let's see you handle your own fire! (He morphs into a dark red version of Vance and in his hand materializes the Red Dragon Sword)

VANCE: What!

COPYSTRYKER: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!

(Vance brings up his sword but the blast is too much and sends him flying back, smashing through some glass of a fire floor office building, rolling on the ground, demorphing)

JT: VANCE! (To Copystryker): Nobody hurts my friend except me….and his body after Super Spicy Burrito night! YOUS GOIN DOWN BOY! (Runs at him, making a bugle call)

COPYSTRYKER: Ahh, mellow yellow. YOU'RE NEXT!

JT: THAT'S IT! AIN'T NOBODY CALL ME MELLOW!

(Copystryker shifts into a dark yellow knight and aims a kick which JT dodges but Copystryker quickly pulls out the Thunder Axe. JT get back up and is about to leap again)

COPYSTRYKER: THUNDERBOLT SLICE!

JT: …oh crap. (has no time to defend self and is thrown high into the air where he slams into stuff on the way down before slamming face first on a car, rolling off, demorphing him) ….oww… wow…who knew I was painful?

COPYSTRYKER: (reverts to real form) That was fun rangers but I grow weary of transforming. Let's make it more interesting, shall we? (Out of nowhere, a portal appears above him and out pops the Black Dragon Cannon into his hands)

ALEXIS: …you have GOT…to be kidding me.

COPYSTRYKER: BLACK DRAGON CANNON, FIRE! (The cannon then launches a ball of black energy at the rangers.)

CURTIS: HIT THE DECK!

(Alexis brings up her Ice Bow and attempts to shoot the ball herself but it does nothing, simply going right through it. The ball makes contact with the rangers with a huge explosion, blasting Curtis, Alexis, and Gale through a brick wall, covering them in bricks, demorphing them. Vance weakly gets up and holds his arm, activating his communicator which teleports him and the other rangers back to the base)

COPYSTRYKER: And stay out you BUTTHEADS! (Laughs evilly for a bit but suddenly stops) Wow, that didn't sound manly at all!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE) **

(The rangers, demorphed and some in bandages, are sitting at the table.)

NEWS REPORTER: In other news, over the past few weeks, Sundraville has been laid waste to by supernatural creatures, threatening the lives of many citizens and causing havoc wherever they roam. Until recently, a new group of superheroes calling themselves the Mythic Knight Power Rangers have come to defend Sundraville from these mysterious animals. However, with the news of the White Knight Ranger going rouge and several eye witnesses seeing the Mythic Knights lighting a construction site on fire, one has to ask: Are the Power Rangers really on our side?

GALE: I've heard enough of this. (She gets up and turns off the TV)

VANCE: Grieger's seriously pulling this card. (Sighs)

CURTIS: This doesn't make any sense. I thought shape shifting was impossible!

ALEXIS: Curtis, after everything we've seen, and probably what you and Gale have seen, and after working with JT for so long, NOTHING is impossible.

GALE: Maybe Grieger gave him some extra power to ensure a victory over us.

CURTIS: Maybe, but like they say, you can't beat the originals! We gotta prove that. Do we have a plan or something?

VANCE: Nothing I can think of…

(Everyone except JT shakes his head)

VANCE: What about you JT...JT?

JT: (looking at a picture of Colonel Sanders) Oh Colonel, we did our best to save your fine restaurant, but (sniffs) we couldn't! (Starts crying hysterically) I FEEL SO DIRTY!

CURTIS: ….uh…I thought you were gonna destroy KFC yourself?

JT: Yeah, BUT THEY GOT TO IT FIRST! Now… where was I? Oh yeah! (Starts crying again)

Vance: JT!

JT: (JT stops mid-cry) Yesh?

VANCE: Do you have any idea how to stop Copystryker?

JT: Hmm…he says pensively…

ALEXIS: Try not to hurt yourself.

JT: Don't plan on it. (To Himself) Think JT! Your friends are counting on you! Think! THIIINK!

JT'S BRAIN: (Pops out of JT's nose, speaking in an old man voice) You don't write! You don't call!

JT: GUILT LATER! Just give me an idea now!

JT'S BRAIN: Ok! Try this! (Whispers something to JT)

JT: OOH I LIKE THAT!

JT'S BRAIN: Good! Don't be such a stranger! (Pops back into JT's head)

JT: I GOTS AN IDEA!

Alexis: Does it involve potatoes?

JT: ….I HAS ANOTHER IDEA! How about we switch our morphers and fight him with each other's weapons? Copystryker said he knows OUR moves and weapon strategies but he didn't say anything about how we can use each others' weapons.

CURTIS: If we morph into different rangers, he won't know the way we can handle each others' weapons.

ALEXIS (in shock): Wait…a freaking minute….THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD! JT, you're a big stupid genius!

JT (smug): Yeah that's right, NOW KISS MY FOOT!

(Curtis and Alexis look at each other)

CURTIS: Don't look at me! I did it last time.

VANCE: (standing up) We don't have much time. Hand me your morphers.

(Vance gets Curtis's, Alexis gets Vance's, JT gets Alexis's, Curtis gets Gale's, and Gale gets JT's.)

VANCE: Let's see if this works. Ready?

(They teleport and morph during the teleporting sequence)

**(BACK DOWTOWN)**

(Copystryker walks along another empty street.)

COPYSTRYKER: Hahaha! That was far easier then I expected. I sent them crying back home with their tails tucked between their wimpy little legs. And the best part? The next time they show themselves…I will GLADLY finish the job.

ALEXIS: I don't see that happening anytime soon!

(Copystryker turns to see Alexis, however she is wearing the Red Knight armor.)

COPYSTRYKER: Well hello again Miss Red Ranger, fancy seeing…..WAIT? "MISS" Red Ranger? I thought you were blue last time!

VANCE: That's what you thought!

(Copystryker turns to see Vance, wearing the White Knight armor)

VANCE: But we figured we'd mix things up a bit this time!

JT: (is wearing the Blue Knight armor) I guess you could say this is a "wardrobe malfunction!" Wait…WHY I MUST I BE STUCK WITH THE SUIT THAT HAS A SKIRT ON IT? (Ponders) Although it does make me feel pretty!

COPYSTRYKER: So you switched costumes, big deal! I can still destroy you, one and all!

Curtis: (wearing the Green Knight armor) Then let's see what you got!

(The rangers start fighting with Copystryker, all 5 attacking at once with their Power Weapons. Copystryker can't keep up because the rangers are using their own tactics in their different colored suits. After a double high kick from Curtis and Alexis, Copystryker skids back away from the rangers.)

COPYSTRYKER: I'll admit that you caught me off guard with those moves but you're no match for your own weapons!

(He pulls out his version of the Red Dragon sword and challenges Alexis but she overpowers him with her own techniques. He tries the Thunder Axe but he is not strong enough against Gale's use of the weapon. He then fights with the Ice Bow, Swiss Halberd, and the Blacksmith's Hammer but to avail against JT, Curtis, and Vance.)

COPYSTRYKER: BUT HOW? These are the same weapons I used before!

CURTIS: You said you only knew OUR strategies for OUR use of OUR individual weapons.

ALEXIS: You didn't say you knew how to handle them if we used different weapons ourselves!

VANCE: So allow us to show you how it's really done.

(They all summon their Power Weapons and hold them up, causing them to glow, they get in their stances. Copystryker quickly summons the Black Dragon Cannon)

CURTIS: Time for a bit of improv!

JT: IMPROV!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, GALE: ENERGY MALESTORM!

(The rangers use their final attacks, without announcing them, and launch their attacks which turn into a large energy ball. Copystryker shoots the fake Black Dragon Cannon. The two energy orbs strike in the air, pushing against one another. However the Malestorm ball breaks through, shattering the fake BDK one, and slicing into Copystryker, sending him crashing into a fuel truck which covers him in gasoline, but somehow he gets up)

COPYSTRYKER: See (coughs on the liquid) Not so easy to bring down the master of disguise now is it?

(The others have the Black Dragon Cannon set up)

All 5: BLACK DRAGON CANNON! FIRE!

(A ball of energy is released and this causes the fuel tanker to explode which in turns causes Copystryker to explode)

JT: And that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it!

CURTIS: Uh-huh?

JT: Uh-huh!

ALEXIS: We're not out of the woods yet.

JT: But we aren't even in the woods.

ALEXIS: I'll explain on the ATV.

JT: I learn a lot on the ATV. I like the ATV!

(A bolt of lightning appears and brings Copystryker back to life in mega form)

CURTIS: Time to cut this guy down to size!

All 5 rangers: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(The Zords appear and the rangers jump into them. The Red Dragon flies in for a direct hit but is blasted by Copystryker. The Scorpion and Chimera zords surround the demon and launch energy beams, only to be blocked by Copystryker's hands and the beams are thrown back at the zords. The wolf spins its tail and leaps forward to attack along with the unicorn's horn but Copystryker grabs both zords by the tail and horn and throws them to the ground.)

Vance: This isn't working. Acting alone, we're powerless. But we've got a new power now!

CURTIS/GALE: MYTHICO SPIRITS!

ALEXIS: HEAR OUR CRY!

JT: GRANT US THE POWER!

VANCE: BRING TO LIFE!

(Megazord forming sequence)

COPYSTRYKER: Very impressive power rangers but that won't be nearly enough to save you! Check this out! (He shoots out beams from his eyes and a copy of the Mythico Megazord appears.)

JT: WHAT? (Looks at a computer screen) It doesn't say on this guy's Wiki page that he can create copies, not just transform into them.

GALE: Don't you know anybody can just edit Wikipedia pages?

JT: (intrigued): Really? (Starts typing and laughing. Stop typing.) There! Now people will be happy to know that the next two Twilight movies are cancelled forever! (Laughs hysterically)

VANCE: OFF THE INTERNET, NOW!

JT: (peeved) Meh!

COPYSTRYKER: Attack my creation!

(The Megazord copy begins punching and kicking the real Megazord. The rangers are having trouble keeping up with the clone. But then JT has an idea.)

JT: Wait, Copystryker said he knew about OUR individual weapons. He didn't say anything about our Megazord's weapons!

ALEXIS: Again, another idea. Why don't you come up with ideas more often?

JT (smoothly): Because my lovely yet harmful warrior lady friend, a superhero team must always have at least ONE idiot goofball, AND THAT'S THIS GUY!

GALE: What are we waiting for? Let's end this copycat!

VANCE: You got it!

(The Megazord pulls out the twin swords.

JT: HAH-HAH! Whatchu gonna do NOW foo!, huh? Huh!

(Then the fake Megazord pulls out it's swords as well.)

JT: …me and my big mouth hole…

(The two Megazords battle against one another but within a minute, the real Megazord slices vertically through the copy Megazord and each half falls on its side and vanishes in thin air)

COPYSTRYKER: NOOOOO!

ALEXIS: And now…for the finale!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, GALE: TWIN DOOM STRIKE!

(The Megazord flips it's swords in its hands then slices several times at Copystryker and then aims both in a downwards X formation for the final blow. With this Copystryker sparks, falls back, and explodes)

JT: Like I always say, YOU CAN'T TOP DA KIIIIIIIIIING!

CURTIS: Who says that?

JT: (mellow) …Da King. DUH!

GALE: Ignoring that, we beat 'em!

(As everyone else is celebrating, Vance notices someone standing on top of a building. On the rooftop, the Black Knight stares at the Megazord. He nods his head in approval and walks away.)

VANCE: (speaks softly yet shocked) I've got to be seeing things…

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

TERRETTO: Excellent work Rangers. I commend you for your hard work.

ALEXIS: Thank you Master. It looks like everything worked in the end.

CURTIS: And the best part is, everyone now knows that is was really the copy rangers that caused all that destruction.

GALE: So our names won't be tarnished?

CURTIS: (putting his arm around her) Not while we're around they won't!

JT: HOORAY FOR RESOLUTION! Now, I declare this moment…PARTY TIME! LET GO GET SOME ICE CREAM! Come with us Terreto!

TERRETTO: Ice cream?

JT: Teretto…there are many wonders this time holds and one of them…is ice cream. You won't regret it.

(Everyone is walking out of the room and Alexis looks back and sees Vance still sitting at the table.)

ALEXIS: You coming Vance?

VANCE: (deep thought) Huh? …..Oh yeah, yeah I'll catch up with you guys. I just gotta get a, uh, drink first!

ALEXIS: (confused) Well, okay. (She walks out of the room)

(Vance gets up and walks to the sink. He picks up a glass and fills it with water. He slowly takes a few slips.)

VANCE: (to himself) Who was that guy on the roof? (He reaches into his pocket and takes the picture out with the Black Knight on it) Whoever it was, I will find out who you are.

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

GRIEGER: (evil laughs) At last…it is done…(over the shoulder shot of a map with symbols, in the middle is a long sword) The map has been deciphered and now…the countdown to the Knight Rangers destruction can FINALLY begin!

**(FREEZE FRAME WITH SUBTITLE READING: TO BE CONTINUED. FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	7. One Ranger to Another

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 7: One Ranger to Another<br>Written by Zak Kayes, Joey Turner, and Jimmy Maeher.**

**(CONVENIENCE STORE)**

(Everything seems normal, that is until 2 thugs pulls out a gun and knife on the cashier)

ROBBER: (tosses the cashier a bag) GIVE ME THE MONEY OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!

(Curtis and Gale happen to be in the convenience store and hide behind a shelf to notice what's going on.)

CURTIS: I don't think they saw us.

GALE: We can take them on right?

CURTIS: If we surprise them and take them down, we should. (He looks around for a spot) Allright, we take them from the sides, got it?

GALE: (nods) Right.

(The two separate on different sides. The cashier has finished stuffing the money into the bag and shoves it back to them. One of the robbers lowers its gun and notices Curtis sneaking on the robber with the knife. Before the robber can alert the other, Gale kicks the first robber's arm sending his gun flying into the air. When the first robber turns, Gale catches the gun and smacks him in the face with the blunt end, knocking him down. Before the second robber can do anything, Curtis grabs him from behind and twists his arm behind him, disarming his knife. The second robber however is a bit smarter and smashes his elbow into Curtis' face, making him stumble back. Gale sees this and aims a kick but the second robber side steps and Gale accidentally nails Curtis in the gut, knocking him back into a magazine rack.)

GALE: Crap!

(The first robber tries to make a run for it but Curtis quickly uses the rack as a weapon, smacking the first robber back. The second robber attacks Gale with a wild jab but Gale ducks under that and knees him in the crotch. With both robbers stunned, Curtis grabs onto two shelves and uses them as supports as he drives both of his feet into the robber's chest, sending one of them into a freezer unit, knocking him out.)

GALE: Hah! No match for us huh?

(Curtis smirks but then sees the second robber slowly get to his feet with the knife ready)

CURTIS: Watch out!

(Gale turns and narrowly avoids being stabbed in the neck. The robber then proceeds to grab the bag but finds the cashier standing there with a shotgun in hand)

CASHIER: You ain't leaving with this money, punk.

(With the robber distracted, Curtis spins the robber around and gets him into a headlock, taking him down. However the robber uses his legs to sweep Gale's feet out. Curtis inadvertently loosens his grip and the robber uses this chance to escape. Gale tries to stop him but she is knocked back by a kick she could have easily deflected. The cashier walks out from behind the counter and helps Curtis and Gale up)

CASHIER: You kids allright?

GALE: Yeah, we're fine.

CURTIS: We'll just pay for our stuff and leave.

CASHIER: Thank you, both of you.

CURTIS: No problem.

CASHIER: And let's give it up for Tammy, (Points to timid little girl), this was her first robbery and she was really brave. (Points off-screen) and that guy in the corner didn't even panic!

(Pan over to see that the off-screen guy is actually JT reading a Frank Miller Batman comic)

JT: What is this? Poe meets Shakesphere! ….WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO BATMAN?

CURTIS/GALE: JT?

GALE: Have you been here this whole time?

JT: (Looks around) It appears that I have.

CURTIS: …didn't you see the robbery?

JT: …this freakin' place was ROBBED! (Screams. But then calmly grabs a bunch of Sam & Max comics and brings them to the counter) Allright Stan I'll just take these Sam & Max comics.

STAN: You got it JT.

JT: (Looks around) And uh…you got the goods?

STAN: (Reaches under the counter) Oh I got the goods alright. (Pulls out a black videotape) This one goes back to 1993, when the city of Angel Grove was invaded by duplicate power rangers and a scantily clad scorpion lady!

JT: (Clings on to the tape) AWESOMENESS! (Gale and Curtis look at JT in confusion) Uh….well you see, Stan here is my inside resource man for bootleg news reports on former Power Rangers. Where do you think I get my info? Like WAY back in 1995, there was this huge party at the local juice bar (While he continues talking, Gale and Curtis slowly scoot away, then put cardboard cut-outs of themselves to stand in for them) -though it raises the question of WHY throw a End-of-the-World party at a juice bar but who am I to judge. Anyways, it was an all-out jamboree where humans and monsters celebrated Master Vile taking over the world…. Before even actually taking over the world, and then…

**(TRANSITION, FOREST)**

(Curtis and Gale are walking together)

CURTIS: It's so hard to believe that just a few days ago we became Power Rangers for the second time! It feels great to be fighting evil once again. Gives ya a wave of nostalgia doesn't it?

GALE: (depressed) Yeah I guess.

CURTIS: What's wrong babe? I thought you'd be happy to be a ranger again.

GALE: I am but…

CURTIS: Come on, tell me.

GALE: Back there…when I kicked you…

CURTIS: Oh that? That was an accident! That guy was a lot faster than I thought.

GALE: It's not just that! …I'm just not as strong as the others.

CURTIS: What?

GALE: I think I'm losing my edge, you know? I should've had my guard up. If you hadn't alerted me, I would have gotten stabbed!

CURTIS: That's not true. You did great fighting for the first time in a long while.

GALE: That's not what I mean. (Sighs) Sure, I did an all right job with the others…but it's been a year since I've been in action. I guess I'm a little rusty. I'll admit, I was great in Lightspeed but times are different now. The monsters that attacked Mariner Bay weren't as strong as the monster we're facing now.

(Curtis stops walking but as Gale walks forward, he grabs her wrist and pulls her back.)

CURTIS: Gale, listen to me. You're a strong fighter. I know it, Vance knows it, and everyone knows it. You can't put yourself down. Terreto chose us for a reason so that's why we're here.

GALE: But he must have chosen the wrong person to become the green knight.

CURTIS: That's what Alexis thinks about JT being chosen as the Yellow Knight. But he's a strong fighter all the same. Plus, how many other guys do you know that can fight that good as well as freak out because someone ate the last big cookie?

(Last Sunday, the rangers are facing an unknown demon in a café, the demon pushes all the rangers aside, then takes a bite out of the big cookie on the table)

JT: (Stands upright and gasps) YOU….ATE….MY…..BIG COOKIE! (Pulls out his axe, then grabs Vance's sword) AH KEEL YOU!

(The Demon screams in terror, then JT starts chasing it around the city in fast-motion. Cut back to reality)

GALE: I suppose…..

(Curtis kisses Gale softly and smiles, causing Gale to smile lightly)

CURTIS: Maybe you need some training…..and I know just the person who can do the job!

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE, TRAINING CAVE)**

(Alexis is standing on the large blue training mat across from Gale. Curtis is sitting on a tree stump)

ALEXIS: So exactly why did you drag me out of my studying, Curtis?

CURTIS: I need you to prove to Gale that she's a good ranger and that she isn't as weak as she says she is. Would you mind training her?

ALEXIS I'm not exactly the best person to teach anyone anything, I'm still learning myself.

GALE: You don't need to teach me anything. I just need to prove to myself I still got it.

ALEXIS: Well I suppose a round or two wouldn't hurt.

CURTIS: Thanks Alexis! I owe ya one.

ALEXIS: My pleasure. (She gets into a stance) Just don't expect me to go on easy on you.

(Gale and Alexis circle one another. Gale makes the first strike and the two of them exchange kicks, punches, and blocks with one another. At one point, Vance enters the training cave and walks over, sitting on the stump next to Curtis)

VANCE: Figured I'd find you here.

(Curtis turns to Vance)

CURTIS: Hey Vance.

VANCE: JT told me about what happened at the convenience store this morning.

CURTIS: Where IS JT anyway?

(Cut back to the convenience store where JT is STILL talking, but this time there's a cardboard Vance as well)

JT: …which brings up the question of WHY they had to include the Ninja Turtles, or even why Astronema bothered with them at all. But anyways, it was then that we were told of the red ranger, Andros, having a sister and…

STAN: Wait! Where'd you hear THAT! That wasn't in any of the news reports?

JT: Err….nowhere, tee-hee… (Cut to JT's pillow in his room revealing the History of Power Rangers DVD from Dino Thunder labled "I totally didn't steal this!") Anyway, afterwards we got this new bounty-hunter guy named Darkonda and…

VANCE: Must have been pretty scary.

CURTIS: Not at all really. Back in Lightspeed when we weren't fighting demons, we stopped crimes like those all the time.

VANCE: You never showed us any proof you were in Lightspeed.

(Curtis reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet and opens it, unfolding a picture with the Lightspeed logo on the back. The picture has 8 people in it. Two figures that are made out are Curtis and Gale wearing Lightspeed jackets.)

VANCE: (points to the man wearing a captain's outfit) Whose that?

CURTIS: Captain Carter Grayson. He passed down the Red Lightspeed morpher to me to become the leader and the new Red Lightspeed Ranger.(Points to the woman standing next to him.) That's his wife, Dana Mitchell. She's the former captain's daughter. Carter's the captain of the Lightspeed Aquabase, and our "mentor figure". These other guys were my team mates. Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Joel Rawles: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, and Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Lightspeed Ranger.

VANCE: That's the team you mentioned before to me.

CURTIS: Yea, there wasn't much I could tell you since I didn't know you were a ranger, but now you know so it's all good. (Looks at Vance) Vance, you think Gale is a good fighter right?

VANCE: From what I've seen she's got a lot of potential but she has a few things to fine tune.

CURTIS: Quite frankly, I didn't know you could fight.

VANCE: It's natural to me. Since JT kept getting his ass chased around by some jerks, I needed to learn how to defend him and myself. So I taught myself Muay Thai. It's a combat sport from Thailand. It uses all 8 limbs of your body.

CURTIS: 8?

VANCE: Yep. Most martial arts just use 4 limbs: the arms and legs. But Muay Thai uses all 8 because it adds the forearms and knees thus its nickname "The Art of Eight Limbs". I've had no formal training; I taught myself everything I know. It really does come in handy, I can say that. So I taught JT a bit of it.

CURTIS: With his attention span, I'm surprised he caught up.

(Alexis charges at Gale and although Gale is trying to fight, Alexis is clearly winning. Curtis and Vance watch. Finally, Alexis performs a bicycle kick that connects to Gale's chest and knocks her down. Curtis jolts up and runs to her.)

CURTIS: GALE! (He holds out his hands and helps to pull her back up to her feet.) Are you okay?

GALE: (in pain) Yeah I'm fine but its official, I'm not as strong as any of you. (She walks away while Alexis, Curtis, and Vance exchange looks of confusion and sadness.)

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

GRIEGER: Yuranzo, hurry up with that tray of cards!

YURANZO: I'm coming my liege! (To himself) You have legs too you know.

GRIEGER: What was that?

YURANZO: Nothing! (Stops in front of Grieger) Here's the deck of cards you asked for my lordship.

GRIEGER: (picking up one card at a time) Now to find the right one. These all seem frightening but I need a general that can put them in their place… (Picks up a particular card): Ah-ha! This one looks interesting! (Hands the card to Yuranzo) Bring him to life at once!

YURANZO: (looks at the card) Zygor, the demon with an unquenchable thirst for combat. Splendid choice, your majesty. I'll dispatch for him right away!

(Meanwhile, peaking behind the door, Ziara and Triano oversee him.)

ZIARA: (disgusted) Another card selection? Grieger could have saved himself some trouble if he had just chosen me.

TRIANO: Oh please! You haven't fought a ranger the whole time we've been here. Why would he pick you now?

ZIARA: Because he knows I'm a skilled fighter. I'm assuming he wants to keep me in reserves until the moment is just right. And believe me, when the time comes, I'll be ready. (She walks away down the corridor)

TRIANO: (looking back at her, speaking to himself) I don't what your deal is but I still got my eyes on you.

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

VANCE: What's happening Terretto?

TERRETTO: (looking into the crystal ball): It's another one of King Grieger's demon generals. He's attacking the business district. (Calls to Alexis) Alexis, could you come over here and see if you can identify who it is?

(Alexis walks over to the ball and looks into it. She sees a purple colored demon with two large blue eyes and big boxing glove like hands destroying cars and some buildings)

ALEXIS: It's Zygor. I faced him before but he's much trickier than anyone we've faced so far.

CURTIS: How so?

ALEXIS: He loves to fight and can never get enough of it. If you look directly into his eyes, you'll be under his spell where you get the urge to fight anyone and anything.

CURTIS: Wow, sounds a lot like the U.S. government!

VANCE: Either way, we must be careful. Let's go! (They dash out of the room)

(Cut back to the Convenient Store where JT is STILL talking, and this time there's a Stan cardboard cut-out behind the counter)

JT: (referencing Jungle Fury) Their hide-out was a PIZZA JOINT! WHY WAS THEIR HIDE-OUT A PIZZA JOINT! And further more WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? I thought to myself "We could pull it off better than those Jungle Fury guys" but they said NOOOOOO!

OTHERS: JT! (They drag him off screen)

(In the city, Zygor is destroying more buildings and terrorizing civilians)

ZYGOR: Oh come on people, a little change of scenery doesn't hurt anyone!

(The rangers arrive, unmorphed but don't look at Zygor)

VANCE: (looking at the ground) Alright demon, we're here to end this!

ZYGOR: Why so shy rangers? I'm not that hideous looking! (Notices that JT's standing backwards) and what's with THAT guy?

CURTIS: Uh JT, you're standing the wrong way. (Spins JT around to reveal that he's wearing a blindfold) …a blindfold!

JT: Yepperooni! If I can't see him, ain't no spell can BEFALL ME!

ALEXIS: That's….actually not a bad idea.

JT: (Actually talking to a mailbox) See Alexis? I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid! (Alexis points him in the right direction)

VANCE: (pulls out his morpher): Ready?

OTHER 4: (pull out their morphers) Ready!

ALL 5: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing sequence. This time JT has the blindfold over his visor. They draw their weapons.)

ZYGOR: I guess you're not shy to show off your silly colored costumes. And I'm not too shy to show off my friends. DEMONITES, ATTACK!

(An army of demonites appear. The rangers lift their heads up and start fighting the foot soldiers, except JT who runs in the wrong direction. Everyone is holding their own well except Gale, who's not exactly at her best, and JT's fighting a tree)

ALEXIS (to Gale): Come on Gale, you can do this!

GALE: What's it look like I'm trying to do! (She finds that half of her attacks are hitting but she is over powered and some Demonites grab hold of her and pin here against the wall.)

VANCE: OH NO! THEY GOT GALE! (A demonite punches him, re-directing his attention to the fight.)

JT: (Actually pointing his axe at a business man) alright you damn dirty demon! Release my cousin and nobody gets thunder where the sun don't shine!

ALEXIS: THAT'S A BUSINESS MAN!

JT: oh… THEN STOP TRYING TO SELL ME A CONDO IN MIAMI!

(Gale tries to break free but it's no good. Zygor walks over to Gale, who's trying not to look at him.)

ZYGOR: What's wrong Green Knight? Am I not that good to look at? You WILL respect me!

(Gale keeps looking down. A demonite steps on her foot, forcing her head to shoot up and almost instantly, her eyes become focused on Zygor's eyes. He chuckles a bit.)

CURTIS: (seeing what happened) GALE, NO!

(Gale's eyes begin to spin hypnotically)

ZYGOR: Now Green Knight, listen to my words. You will now feel the desire to fight anyone you see, including your friends. Demonites release her and attack the others! (The demonites do so.)

(Gale turns and sees the others finish off the demonites. All the demonites explode.)

VANCE: (looking down) Alright Zygor, you're going down next!

ZYGOR: Not this time rangers! You're the next ones who are about to go down in this fight. I'll see you next time! (Opens a portal and jumps in it laughing)

ALEXIS: He got away! But why would... (Sees Gale standing motionless) Gale, you alright?

(Gale pulls outs her halberd. She runs toward Alexis and charges into her and pushes her into a wall. Everyone else gasps)

VANCE: Gale, what's wrong with you?

CURTIS: She's under Zygor's spell. Only way to break her out is to defeat her.

JT: (Clutching to a cactus) Don't worry guys! I got her by the pointy prickley suit!

VANCE: Well if she wants a battle, then she'll get one! (Pulls out his sword and charges toward her.)

CURTIS: VANCE, WAIT!

(But Vance attacks Gale anyway. They clash their weapons and throw some good swings and kicks. But Gale overtakes him and slashes him so hard that he flies back, denting a garbage truck.)

ALEXIS: ICE BOW!

(Gale turns to see Alexis in the air with her Ice Bow, firing off an arrow. Gale simply brings her hand up and stops the arrow turning it shiny and green, then shattering it)

CURTIS: (confused and shocked) What the hell…is that her gem power?

(Alexis fights Gale with her dagger but Gale is too fast to counter and after a missed kick, Gale grabs her extended leg and headbutts Alexis to stun her then delivers a Wushu butterfly kick that sends Alexis slamming into a taxi cab.)

JT: (Feeling around a taco stand with his hands in the beef) Whoa! Who knew Demonites were so beefy and squishy?

CURTIS: (Walks over and takes off JT's blindfold) JT! FOCUS! She's taken down both Alexis and Vance. What are we going to do?

JT (to Curtis): Leave it to me mah boy! I can probably snap her out of it! We're family and unlike the Jerry Springer show, we can work out our problems without fighting! You just go check on the other two.

CURTIS: (unsure) Alright dude, but I hope you know what you're doing. (Runs to Alexis)

JT: Pfft, Curtis please, I GOT THIS! (He walks over to Gale and shes get into a stance.) Now Cuz, surely we can figure some kind of not fighting thing out. Can't we just settle this like adults? Huh Galey? (Gale attacks JT, who is now a bit scared.) Wait, I just remembered she hates being called Galey. Come on Gale, snap out of it! It's me, JT, the guy who tried to send Matthew McConaughey's plane into the sea from the airport. (Looks at readers) uh… in my dreams? …tee-hee? …I'm busted aren't I? (Gale attacks again, making JT more scared.) It's me Gale! Remember all the good times we had? The teeter-totter? Ducky Land? Therapy?

(Gale reaches her hand behind and makes a fire hydrant glow. She tosses it at JT but JT slices it in half with his Thunder Axe.)

JT: Allright cuz…if that's the way you want it…(he gets into a stance then makes a giant hole in the ) YOU WANNA GET NUTS! COME ON! LET'S GET NUTS! (He begins to run at her) !

GALE: TIME STRIKE! (Her spear head produces several crystals)

JT: (skids to a stop and turns around quickly) AND NOW RUNNING AWAY!

(Gale fires off the crystals and they strike the ground behind JT causing an explosion which sends him hurdling into the air, crash landing in a dumpster)

CURTIS: JT, you okay in there?

(JT pushes his way up through the garbage.)

JT: (dazed, hanging out from the dumpster) I can honestly say…that this is not the first time I've ended up in a dumpster. (Raises arm to the sky) CURSE YOU QUINTIN! But on the plus side (Pops up with a stack of Batman comics) I FOUND A BUNCH OF BATMAN COMICS! I wonder why this one was thrown away. (Reads one of the covers) "All Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder"? Ooh, that's why. (Throws the comic away)

CURTIS: But how are we gonna snap Gale out of this? She's already beaten us.

JT: Not quite my simple minded friend! She hasn't beaten YOU yet!

CURTIS: What, what are you saying?

JT: You have to do what's right. You're gonna have to fight her. UNCONSCIOUS! (Passes out)

(Curtis looks at JT then back at Gale)

GALE: (eviler tone) Come on "baby"…SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!

Curtis (to JT): Forget it JT. There's no way I'm going to fight Gale. I love her too much.

JT (Gets back up. Speaks to Curtis): That's what I was saying too but that didn't stop her from throwing me in this dumpster and into Frank Miller trying to keep Sin City alive where it really shouldn't be. I'm all for getting involved with garbage but THIS is not what I meant, HE CALLED DICK GRAYSON RETARDED FOR CRAPS SAKE! Let me put it to you this way! If you really love her, YOU'LL KICK HER ASS!

(Curtis turns to see Gale lifting up the taxi cab with telekinesis and is about drop it onto Alexis from a great height. Alexis brings her hand up to try and protect herself.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(The car is about to smash onto Alexis but Curtis leaps forward and knocks Alexis out of the way. Instead of the car crashing on top of Curtis, Curtis actually catches it with his hand. Everyone looks at Curtis in amazement as Curtis gently puts the car down)

VANCE: Super strength…nice!

CURTIS: As much as it pains me to do this Gale…someone's going down (gets into stance) and it's NOT going to be me!

JT: Is it me?

CURTIS: JT!

(Curtis and Gale charge at each other. Their weapons collide and they skillfully attack and block one another's attacks. Though Gale is stronger and more brutal in her wild attacks, Curtis is much faster and gains the upper hand. Gale then jumps and kicks Curtis back a few feet. She then begins to perform the Time Strike while Curtis begins the Hammer-Rang. When the crystals appear, Gale sends them flying toward Curtis. Curtis counters the attack with his Hammer-Rang, which destroys the crystals in mid-air. The Hammer-Rang continues flying and hits Gale. The hammer goes flying back and Curtis leaps into the air, finishing the assault with an energy strike. This causes an explosion causing Gale to slam into and dent a van. Gale collapses and de-morphs. Curtis runs over to her. He kneels down and lifts her head up.)

CURTIS: Gale! Gale! Can you hear me? Gale?

(Gale's eyes slowly open)

GALE:(dazed) Ugh…my head's killing me…what'd you hit me with?

CURTIS: Let's just say I had to break you out of Zygor's spell the hard way. You tried to actually kill us. (chuckles lightly)

JT: I DIED ON THE INSIDE!

GALE: That's crazy. I'd never want to hurt you.

CURTIS: Well it's over for now. You'll be okay.

(JT comes out shivering)

GALE: Oh my god, JT! Did I hurt you too bad?

CURTIS: Oh he's just suffering from Miller Time! (Hands a Sam and Max comic to JT who clings to it) Shh. That's it! Let the Spawn Batman go away. That's it!

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

GRIEGER: So…you just left without so much as lifting a finger.

ZYGOR: One ranger would be more then enough to defeat the others.

GRIEGER: Clearly, you must have failed math class because if you meant to turn all 5, you ONLY TURNED ONE. As far as I'm concerned, your mission was to turn ALL the rangers into battle loving freaks who would destroy this city in a matter of hours.

ZYGOR: (cocky) Relax, your highness, by now the Green Knight has finished them all off.

GRIEGER: Your ego will be your downfall, Zygor.

ZYGOR: Oh?

(Grieger motions him to turn around)

ZYGOR: (smug) What? The Green Knight has successfully—(ego drops) BEEN DEFEATED!

GRIEGER: Maybe I made a mistake when picking my generals…or perhaps…(he puts his hand on the sword hilt) I pardon you from your insolent, wasteful existence!

ZYGOR: (gulps) Yea…I'm gonna go back and uh…check on what's going on…

GRIEGER: See that you do…

(Zygor opens a portal and jumps in.)

Grieger (to himself): I won't bother reviving this one…

**(BACK DOWNTOWN)**

(A portal opens and Zygor comes out)

ZYGOR: Hello again rangers! (The rangers quickly look away) Still shy, eh? Well I hope you look past that as break you all down!

(Gale, still looking away, stands up and walks out into the center of the street.)

GALE: (bitter, focused, and determined) You're a despicable creature, forcing people to fight one another like animals. People like you are the reason this civilization is dying.

ZYGOR: Then it's a good thing that I'm NOT a pitiful waste of skin like you. You were taken down before by your white ranger friend over there. If he can take you down, so can I!

GALE: We'll see about that! (Draws morpher) MYTHIC KNIGHTS! UNITE!

(Morphing Sequence. She draws her halberd.)

ZYGOR: (mockingly) Oh I'm so scared! Hahaha! But go right ahead! Hit me with your best shot!

(Gale charges toward him, with her head looking off to the side, and slashes him with her halberd. But unlike before, she fights with confidence and not even Zygor can handle her. The rangers stare in wonder.)

VANCE: Shouldn't we help her?

CURTIS: No, she was the one who was taken under the influence and she has to avenge that.

JT: Welp, I'm off to get some popcorn. Anyone want any?

CURTIS: Extra nacho cheese on mine!

ALEXIS: Wait…popped corn? And cheese? …together?

JT: Quite a concept , I'd say!

VANCE: (crosses his arms) You'd be surprised with what corn is found these days…

CURTIS: Awwwww dude! Come on! Really?

ALEXIS: (confused) What?

VANCE: Its best you NOT know.

(Soon, Zygor begins fighting back very well and strikes Gale, sending her back a few feet.)

ZYGOR: (laughing) It's is no use Green Knight! My lust for battle is enormous. You'll never beat me. Face it, you're not as strong as your friends.

GALE: (her anger begins to swell) I may not be the strongest or the fastest or the smartest fighter… (She raises her halberd BUT IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THEN SOME FANCY HYPNO TRICKS TO TURN ME OVER TO YOUR SIDE! (She slices at him and kicks him back) TIME STRIKE!

(Gale thrusts out her spear several times at blazing fast speed and those create crystals in the air in the shape of her spear head. The crystals surround and pierce through Zygor's armor. While he is stunned, Gale leaps into the air and she slices Zygor clean in half which causes a large explosion. The rangers bring up their arms to block the smoke. They then look up)

CURTIS: (worried) …she's gonna make it out…I know she is…

(From the smoke, the Green Knight emerges. The ranges run over to celebrate)

JT: (Noogies her cousin) Now THAT's the little punkette I call my cousin!

VANCE: I never doubted you for a second Gale. I know within you there is a flame that will never go out. I can see why you were made a Ranger in the first place.

GALE: For real?

JT: FO' REALEZ! (The others stare at him) What, too formal?

GALE: I'm ready to take on the world, come on world, show me what you got!

(A bolt of lightning appears and brings Zygor back to life in giant size)

ZYGOR: Like I said, my lust for battle is enormous, and now, so am I! (Laughs)

GALE: …well then…I didn't mean that uhh…literally…

JT (to Vance): Did you find that last part a little creepy? (Alexis punches JT in the arm) OW!

VANCE: (rolls eyes and smirks then raises hand) WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(Zord Summoning Sequence and Megazord Formation Sequence)

(Zygor attacks the Megazord and damages it because the rangers still won't look at Zygor. Terreto begins talking through Vance's communicator.)

TERRETTO: Vance, you and your friends don't need to worry about being put under Zygor's spell. The Megazord can stop evil spirits from entering the cockpit. You can all look at him to fight.

(Everyone lifts their heads up.)

VANCE: You got it Terreto! Thanks for the tip. (To everyone) Now let's pummel him!

(Only a matter of moments later, Zygor is knocked onto one knee)

VANCE: TWIN DOOM STRIKE!

(To everyone's shock, Zygor dodges each shot and jumps up, knocking out one of the Zord's swords and then beginning to wail on the Megazord)

JT: DAY-UM! …Zygor fights dirty. Just like republicans!

(A dropkick later, the Megazord is knocked down face first)

ZYGOR: (laughs evilly) Come on, is that all you got! Show me something new!

VANCE: (crosses his arms and cups his chin) Something new…wait…

CURTIS: You've got a plan right?

VANCE: Better. A new attack. (turns to Gale) Gale, summon your Zord's head.

GALE: Why?

VANCE: Trust me. If this works, Zygor will be out for good.

GALE: Allright. WOLF ZORD…head, I CALL UPON THEE!

(The Wolf's a head appears from a portal and then fits onto the Megazord's swordless hand like a gauntlet)

ALEXIS: Exactly what are you planning to do Vance?

GALE: I think I know…is it what I think it is.

VANCE: Good minds think alike. Care to do the honors?

GALE: Don't have to ask me twice! (She grips the sword's hilt and makes an N formation with the sword before removing it) WOLVE'S BITE STRIKE!

(The wolf head of Gale's zord begins to shoot off like a grappling hook, striking Zygor several times with bites. When Zygor is stunned, it begins to glow and the Megazord charges forward, Gale delivers a cross strike with her sword, delivering a super punch to Zygor's face which sends him slamming into a mountain, exploding on impact. The rangers cheer while JT plays the song We Are the Champions on a boom box. Everyone turns and stares at him.)

JT (groans): You guys have no taste in victory music!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(The rangers, except Vance, walk through the door into the ranger base. Terreto greets them.)

TERRETTO: Ah rangers, there you are. I see that you're… (Stops and sees that Vance isn't with them) Where is Vance?

ALEXIS: He said he wanted to take a walk. He was feeling a little stressed after the fight.

TERRETTO: I see. But in any case, you all did a good job today, especially you Gale.

GALE: Thank you Terreto. I still got it! Just took a bit of confidence, that's all.

ALEXIS: Do you wanna show your new found confidence to Terreto? (Nudges Gale's shoulder)

GALE: (smirking) Oh yes I would. (She looks at Curtis and JT)

JT: (nervously to Curtis) I don't like that look!

CURTIS (nervously): Samezies.

JT: well, whatever she's thinking, it can't be worse than Spawn meets Batman!

(Gale laughs and grabs Curtis and JT by the wrists and pulls them off-screen.)

**(BACK DOWNTOWN)**

Meanwhile, Vance is walking down a dark alley in an empty part of the neighborhood. He has a look of pensive thinking on his face.)

VANCE: (voice over, in his mind) I know we beat Zygor today and everything should be alright, but I can't stop thinking about that guy I saw on the rooftop the other day. Who was that Black Knight?

VOICE: It's not wise to be out alone at night, Red Knight.

(Vance stops suddenly and looks all around.)

VANCE: What's that? (Has his hand on his morpher) Who's there? Come out and show yourself!

(He looks up and sees a shadowy figure jump down from a roof and into the alley. Vance jumps back a bit and he sees that it's indeed the figure he saw on the roof.)

VANCE: So you were real…and not just my imagination.

BLACK KNIGHT: I am no myth, young one…I am the Black Knight…the terror of Qerravale…and the most destructive force you will ever face. Those puny Generals you faced PALE in comparison to my strength, knight.

VANCE: You've been watching us.

BLACK KNIGHT: In a matter of speaking…yes. You're the only one competent one amongst the other Rangers. It's a shame…you still have no idea what you are capable of.

VANCE: Oh and you know?

BLACK KNIGHT: More then you know, but you chose the wrong night to walk alone amongst these seedy streets. So I suggest you go back where you came from…or face the consequences.

VANCE: Sounds like a challenge. (Smirks) I like those.

BLACK KNIGHT: You will regret that! (He begins attacking Vance with his weapon, the Cursed Blade of the Black Knight, and Vance manages to dodge every hit.)

VANCE: So that's how you wanna play huh? (Draws his morpher) MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing Sequence. He draws his sword and enters the battle again. Their sword clash and neither of them intend on giving up. Vance jumps onto a garbage can. The Black Knight charges in his direction but Vance dodges and the Black Knight's blade hits the can. Vance tries to slice him but is blocked by the other sword. The two fighters push back and are now a few feet from each other.)

VANCE: (furious) RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!

BLACK KNIGHT: ARS ARCANA!

(As Vance's blade spins like a top and catches fire, the Black Knight's throws his blade like a boomerang and hits Vance but Vance still holds strong. Each hit adds a counter to the Black Knight's blade. After 4 hits, the blade returns and the Black Knight leaps forward with his sword. Vance also leaps forward with his sword. Both fighters slash each other with their weapons, causing a massive explosion and a giant cloud of smoke. After the smoke settles, the two turn to face each other.)

BLACK KNIGHT: Most impressive red ranger. I was hoping for this battle to get interesting and it certainly has. (He leaps up back onto the roof)

VANCE: HEY! COME BACK HERE!

BLACK KNIGHT: I'm afraid not, young knight. I have other matters to attend to.

VANCE: No, let's finish what we started!

BLACK KNIGHT: Nay my worthy adversary, consider this a draw. We will resume our battle when the moment is right. Farewell…for now. (He disappears through a portal)

VANCE: NO WAIT! (But the warrior is already gone. Vance de-morphs and grumbles as he hits his palm with his fist.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Vance arrives and is about to enter the door, but hears sounds of fighting from behind the building. He walks around to the back and sees Gale sparring with JT and Curtis, who are clearly losing. Vance walks over to Alexis and Terreto.)

VANCE: I see Gale does no longer doubt herself anymore.

TERRETTO: Absolutely not. Her fighting spirit was with her all along.

ALEXIS: Looks like she won't be scared to fight anymore.

(Curtis and JT try to block Gale's moves but they can't seem to stop her. Finally, Gale jumps and hits both Curtis and JT with a tornado kick to their arms and the two fall over, yelling in pain.)

JT: No worries, I think she popped my spine back in place!

CURTIS: (holding his arm) you gotta love that woman!

ALEXIS: (Sighs) It's sad that we girls are tougher than the boys around here.

VANCE: Tougher then me?

ALEXIS: (pauses) Correction, not all the boys here.

(Curtis, Gale, and JT walk over)

JT: So…where'd you run off too, Vancey?

CURTIS: Yeah, it's not like you to just walk off by yourself after a fight.

VANCE: I just wanted to get away from fighting for a bit. But I then I got into a fight.

GALE: Was it an army of demonites?

VANCE: No, that's NOT a battle. That's just a way of life!

ALEXIS: Was it another one of Grieger's generals?

VANCE: It didn't seem like it. But I know I've seen him before.

CURTIS: How so?

(Vance reaches into his pocket and unfolds a photo, showing it to everyone)

VANCE: I was wondering why Copystryker was getting hit by an invisible force. Fortunately, the Mythico Megazord was able to record what had happened during the fight. It saves all of our fights for future reference. So last night, I re-watched the fight and played a part in slow motion which is when I discovered this. (He takes out a second photograph with a blurry object striking Copystryker)

GALE: What is that thing?

VANCE: It's a sword of some kind, I couldn't really make it out. While you guys were celebrating after beating Copystryker, I saw someone on a nearby rooftop.

CURTIS: You sure it wasn't Triano or Ziara?

VANCE: No, it wasn't them. I'm sure of it. He looks like one of us. When I was out in the city, we had an encounter…and he pretty much kicked my ass. He's unlike anyone I've faced.

JT: Well this dude of mystery's got to have a name right?

VANCE: All I know is…that he calls himself the Black Knight.

TERRETTO: (turns his head to Vance) Hold on…Black Knight?

(Vance nods and Terretto takes both pictures, looking at them, his eyes widen. Alexis looks over and her eyes widen as well)

CURTIS: (worried) Something tells me we're not going to like this.

TERETTO: …I fear… (close up of the Black Knight) the worst… is yet to come… (echoing laughter can be heard)

**(FREEZE FRAME, SUBTITLE READS: TO BE CONTINUED. FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	8. The Quest for Excalibur Part 1

**A/N: Yes I know it's still in script format. I'm still formatting it back. I'm going to get out Episode 9 then format everything the right way before I go on. So enjoy!**

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
><strong>**EPISODE 8: The Quest for Excalibur Part 1  
><strong>**WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER.**

NARRATOR: Last time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! (Montage of clips from the battle with Vance and the Black Knight plays and the scene where Vance tells Alexis and Terreto about his encounter for 30 seconds.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(All the rangers are sitting at a round table, including Terretto)

TERRETTO: Vance…you are ABSOLUTLEY sure that you saw the Black Knight?

VANCE: All I know for certain is that I saw a guy in black suit just like the ones we wear and then we started fighting. He called me his "worthy adversary," and then he left, telling me that we'll resume the battle when the moment is right. I just can't wrap my head around this.

TERRETTO: None of this should be possible…and yet I have been waiting for this day for many years.

CURTIS: You know who the Black Knight is?

TERRETTO: I'm afraid so…but there is much more to this Knight then meets the eye.

JT: (mumbles the Transformers theme then Alexis hits him with a frying pan) I deserved that…

GALE: What else is there?

TERRETTO: There is only one man I know that wields that blade…a blade of immense power that grants the user nearly infinite strength…the Cursed Blade: Arcana.

JT: (Through a tin can) DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNNNN!

ALEXIS: I thought that was all a myth!

VANCE: He did mention his sword being called Arcana.

(JT holds up a picture of Arkana from Yu-Gi-Oh)

CURTIS: No JT! Not that…fruit bowl with the predictable love story.

VANCE: What do you know about Arcana?

ALEXIS: Well…all I really know is that it's cursed and there is an evil spirit that lives inside of it. (she walks over and retrieves a book, opening it) The legend says…that in order to wield it…you must sell your soul to the spirit of the dead.

JT: I tried something like that…. All I got was a smashed up carnival penny!

ALEXIS: JT, do you even know what we're talking about?

JT: Of course I do! (Puppy eyes) ...but I like it better when you says it!

ALEXIS: Go sit in the corner. (JT grumbles and goes sit on the bench in the corner)

VANCE: …so he sold his soul?

TERRETTO: A heavy price to pay for such immense power…but to answer your question Vance…yes. I do know who the Black Knight is. (pauses) Sondre.

CURTIS: Sondre?

TERRETTO: I knew this day would come…when Sondre…my son…would return.

(Everyone's eyes widen and gasp in disbelief)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

JT: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH, WOAH…..WOAH…..WOAH…..(raises a cup) Alexis this is not my Batman glass! (ducks a dope slap) Second, TERRETO'S A DADDY? (Thinks for a second then shivers)

TERRETTO: It is true. I was hoping that this truth would not surface.

ALEXIS: Master, you taught me that honesty is the best trait a knight should have. So please, it is time to reveal your story to us now.

TERRETTO: Very well. I will tell you all about Sondre. (He begins slowly pacing around the room. As he talks, the others watch.) Many years ago, the Mythic Knights were originally composed of 6 rangers; red, blue, yellow, green, white, and black. All of the rangers were very skilled in battle. But no one was better than Sondre. When he was 15, I as his father decided that the time was right for him to begin his training to become a ranger. He trained night and day for a whole year and when the 365 days were over, he was ready to assume the role as the Red Knight.

VANCE: Woah…Sondre was the original Red Knight Ranger!

JT: Awkwardness.

TERRETTO: Whether it was in battle or in practice, Sondre always proved to be the strongest and most agile. (He walks to the window and looks out) That was the problem. He became obsessed with his skills and was always striving for perfection in his abilities. His team could see that Sondre was only focused on his talent, not anyone else's. This ate away at him so much, that he resigned from the Mythic Knights, believing to be a danger to him and to the others. The last time I ever saw him was him leaving into the forest, his morpher on the table. I haven't seen him for 2 years now.

VANCE: (depressed) Oh Terreto, I didn't know.

TERRETTO: (turning around) It's not your fault Vance. You did what you had to do to protect yourself. The only thing I know is that now he roams somewhere on the earth, taking the side of neither good or evil.

(JT is seen crying)

GALE: Whoa JT! I know it's a sad story but you don't have to cry!

JT: Oh I'm not crying because of that, someone left this huge bowl of onions here! (Alexis dunks his head in the onions and they get into his eyes) AAAHHHH IT BURNS! …but now my eyes are clean.

CURTIS: The question is, how did he even get here?

GALE: (to Alexis) There were only two portals that opened to the present, right Alexis?

ALEXIS: That's right, but perhaps Sondre snuck through one of them just before they closed.

TERRETTO: That does make the most sense. We have to track him down and find out why he's come here.

VANCE: (standing up) Leave it to me Terretto. I'll find him!

TERRETTO: I appreciate that Vance but you don't know how powerful he is.

ALEXIS: Sondre could have finished you off if he had the chance…but he was obviously holding back. I highly doubt he will hold back the next time you meet.

GALE: The key point is this: Sondre is only interested in battling Vance. We know that much.

CURTIS: If we place Vance out in an area where he can find him, the four of us can ambush Sondre from there, bring him back here, and ask him what his intentions are.

TERRETTO: It seems like the logical plan. All I hope is that you all stick together and never and I repeat NEVER let your guard down, not even for a second. He could use that as an opportunity to finish you off.

ALEXIS: Understood Master. You can count on us.

JT: Wait, why does Vance get to be the distraction?

ALEXIS: Cus Vance is the one he wants dummy!

(JT pouts)

VANCE: Aww, cheer up little weird ball! If my plan works-

CURTIS: We'll let you knock him out with the frying pan.

JT: (Puppy eyes) Can we get ice cream afterwards?

VANCE: Of course!

JT: Can we take a crap on Principal Swanson's car?

CURTIS: Only if you're a good little psycho!

JT: (Pulls out huge tranquilizer gun) THEN LET'S GO SONDRE HUNTING! (Everyone looks at him in confusion) what? I would've done the spring-loaded tazers but you would've thought I was CRAAAAZZZYYYYY! …ier.

VANCE: Well what are we waiting for, let's go get Terreto's son!

(They all begin dashing out the door but JT stops.)

JT: WAIT! (The others stop and turn around.) We can't leave yet! I forgot to turn off the water in the bathroom! (The others groan, grab him by the arms, and continue running by dragging him.) I'm tellin' ya, the water bill is going to be huge!

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Yuranzo is in his room playing with a doll that looks like him, and a doll that looks like Vypra from Lightspeed Rescue)

YURANZO: (Speaking in a female southern voice) ooh Mr. Yuranzo, you is so fiiine! I think you should be demon kind, instead of NASTY OLE' GRIEGER! (Deep manly voice) oh you flatter me demon bat lady. (Female voice) ooh I just LOOVE jesters who play with cards! (Deep crazy voice) KISS ME HARD! (He then makes the dolls kiss each other, then notices a Demonite looking at him from the door shaking it's head) what're you looking at? (Suddenly a large crash is heard) uh-oh, sounds like the master's AAANNNNGRYYYYYY.

GRIEGER: (From the other room, angry beyond belief) YURANZOOOOOOO GET IN HERE!

YURANZO: (Nervously) C-coming master (Trips) …stupid jester shoes!

(Triano opens the throne room door and almost gets hit in the face by a beaker of explosive juice, Ziara is standing by as well, her arms simply crossed)

TRIANO: Uh, excuse me your highness, but may I ask what is troubling you?

GRIEGER: (Turns around violently, about to kill someone) TROUBLING? Triano…your insolent little mind cannot even FATHOM the amount of anger coursing through my veins.

TRIANO: Well what happened?

ZIARA: The Artifact Map was stolen. Demonites spotted someone leaving the castle.

TRIANO: How could anyone get into the castle? None of the rangers could get through it, our magic is too powerful.

ZIARA: Not for a creature of darkness…and there's only one person I know that could infiltrate this castle.

GRIEGER: The Black Knight. The mere name of that waste of flesh brings a sour taste to my mouth…

ZIARA: And now he's here in the present.

TRIANO: Well no matter, we can just track him down.

GRIEGER: (angrily) You fool! Don't tell you've forgotten who he is! The Black Knight is a master of being three steps ahead of everyone, rivaling even my strategic intellect.

TRIANO: But I thought he was destroyed years ago.

GRIEGER: WELL OBVIOUSLY HE ISN'T!

ZIARA: What baffles me…is how he is here in the first place. No one else was with us when we entered the portal.

GRIEGER: If not our portal, then it must have been with Terretto!

TRIANO: Have no fear, your evilness. We will find the Black Knight, dispose of him, and retrieve the map in no time.

GRIEGER: Very well…but of course, it doesn't help to have a little insurance. (calls out) Yuranzo! Fetch me…Lynxataur's card! Have him ready to enter the real world.

YURANZO: (Falls right in with the deck of cards) Right away, your majesty!

ZIARA: Were you playing with your DOLLS again?

YURANZO: Err….OF COURSE NOT! I uh…uh…was practicing…. Voo-doo dolls on them!

TRIANO: ….but you don't know any voo-doo spells.

YURANZO: ...shut up!

GRIEGER: (sits back on his throne) No matter…we will have the rangers do the work for us.

ZIARA: Humans have their purposes, my lord...

TRIANO: It seems like the perfect set-up, but how is this to help us?

GRIEGER: By drawing the Black Knight out into the open, we can capture him as well as destroy the rangers at the same time. Now both of you, return to the human world and wait.

(Ziara and Triano bow and leave)

GRIEGER: Revel in your victory for now, Black Knight…but know that I WILL have the last laugh…

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(DOWNTOWN)**

(The rangers, unmorphed, arrive at the same alley Vance fought Sondre.)

JT: Well this place is just as empty as a Myspace board room.

JT/CURTIS: HEY-OH!

GALE: Vance, are you sure you saw him in this exact location?

VANCE: Positive. (Points to a trash can) That's the same can he sliced. (Points up) And that's where he jumped down from. I'm telling you guys, he was right here.

ALEXIS: I highly doubt he would be sticking around in the same place all day waiting for us.

JT: Unless…..he's not a BLACK KNIGHT AT ALL! Maybe he's just a computer program and WE'RE IN THE MATRIX! (Runs straight for the wall but ends up crashing and falling over) …ok so we're NOT in the Matrix!

VANCE: Well I did see him on top of a building on the other side of the city. It was at the same place we fought Copystryker.

CURTIS: Then let's go!

(All 5 teleport. Just as they leave, a figure in shadows eyes light up.)

FIGURE: Thanks for the tip rangers! (Chuckles)

(Transition. The rangers appear on top of a large rooftop.)

VANCE: It's this one and yes Alexis, I'm sure of this one.

CURTIS: We don't have time to waste. If this is the place Vance saw Sondre, then we have no other choice but to believe him. He's the only one who's seen what this guy looks like.

VANCE (to Curtis): Thanks Curtis.

GALE: There's a great view from up here so there's a good chance that we can spot Sondre from up there.

JT: Yeah, I can quite literally see my house from here! (Calling out) Hey granny! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!

VOICE: You rangers are going to spot no one from nowhere!

(The rangers turn and notice a monster with a humanoid lynx-like body with horse legs in front of them.)

JT: (Similar to Renaldo) WHO THAT GUY?

ALEXIS: (to Vance) It's Lynxataur. We fought once before.

LYNXATAUR: Ah hello Blue Knight! It's so wonderful to see you again. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? I wanted to introduce mine as well.

VANCE: Listen you societal reject! Any friend of yours is an enemy of mine!

JT: Societal reject? I really doubt that HE uses Myspace too.

JT/CURTIS: HEY-OH TIMES 2!

LYNXATAUR: Well that's not a polite thing to say. DEMONITES, ATTACK! (An army of demonites charge)

VANCE: (pulling out his morpher) Ready?

THE OTHER 4: (pulling out morphers) Ready!

All 5: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing sequence)

VANCE: (to others) Let's make this quick guys. We have to find you know who as soon as possible.

ALEXIS, GALE, AND CURTIS: Got it!

JT: …are we talking about Sondre or that old lady who cut me off at the interstate?

OTHERS: JT!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(The Rangers have taken the fight onto the city streets and start fighting the Demonites. As everyone else fights the foot soldiers, Vance weilds his sword against Lynxataur. While the fight continues, a person walks out from an alley across the street. It's a young man with white spiky hair, a black zipped hoody with fingerless black gloves, black ripped jeans with chains, and black leather boots. As he watches the battle, he pulls out a black colored sword. As Vance fights Lynxataur, Vance notices the man but can't fully see him at first.)

VANCE (calling out) Hey man, you better get out of here before…. (He stops talking and sees the sword in the person's hands. He stops his fight by knocking Lynxataur back with a fireball and teleports out of sight, onto a rooftop. Curtis sees Vance teleporting.)

CURTIS: (to himself) Where's he going?

LYNXATAUR: Where's that ranger going? We aren't done here!

(The other 3 rangers notice that Vance took off.)

ALEXIS: Why did Vance just take off?

JT: That doesn't sound like my Vancey buddy! I swear if he's going to Taco Bell without me, someone's gonna pay! Seriously, tacos don't pay themselves!

CURTIS: Let me contact him! (He steps out of the battle and talks into his communicator) Vance, you there?

VANCE: (through the communicator) Curtis, listen to me. Teleport to the building rooftop right across the street. I have a plan. Tell the others to keep fighting.

CURTIS (unsure): Uh, okay. Guys, take care of these idiots. Vance needs my help! (Teleports)

JT: Aww, I wanted to do the distraction!

SONDRE: Hmmm…(He looks up and sees the teleporter beams on a rooftop. Opening a portal, he steps through it.)

(On the rooftop, Curtis arrives and runs over to Vance)

CURTIS: What's up bro?

VANCE: (to Curtis) The Black Knight is right in the alley next to this building. Terretto contacted me before we arrived saying that Sondre has the only known map to Excalibur.

CURTIS: The sword used by King Arthur?

VANCE: Exactly. Terreto needs us to retrieve the map right away. If Grieger gets his hands on that map, we could be in over our heads here.

CURTIS: But what does this have to do with me?

VANCE: There's a good chance that Sondre will have the map on him. You're going to grab the map while I distract him.

CURTIS: (shocked) ME? No way man! I'm not gonna risk dying. It's not on my schedule today! Though doesn't this sound like something JT would want to do?

VANCE: Curtis, you have to listen to me. If we do not get that map, this world could be doomed. Knowing how strong this Sondre guy is, there's no telling what he could do with Excalibur. Please Curtis, I'm counting on you.

CURTIS: (stays silent for a moment and takes a breath) Fine. Just don't screw up.

(Only Curtis teleports back to the fight. The other 3 rangers finish off the demonites.)

ALEXIS: Now for you Lynxataur!

VANCE: (to Alexis, Gale, and JT through communicator): You guys handle this clown. I'll take care of Sondre.

SONDRE: Looking for me?

(Vance turns and stares down Sondre who has his hoody up, giving him a dark mask.

VANCE: We meet again.

SONDRE: I am warning you Red Knight…you dare to challenge me, I will make sure you regret it.

VANCE: Really? You didn't seem that strong.

SONDRE: Did you honestly expect me to destroy you in our first encounter? No…that would be far too easy. Where would the fun be? You are nothing but a little mouse… (He raises his blade) And I am the Tiger…playing with my prey until I annihilate its very existence.

VANCE: I know you're the only one with the map to Excalibur.

SONDRE: So I am…but if your intention is to defeat me for it, then you are sadly mistaken Red Knight…

(Curtis has teleported back up, out of sight, and is slowly sneaking up on Sondre)

SONDRE: It's a shame...I expected you to be much smarter.

VANCE: Why's that?

(Sondre spins around and aims a roundhouse kick that knocks Curtis back)

SONDRE: Because simple tricks like these will only embarrass you.

(Curtis nips up and draws his weapon. Both Vance and Curtis charge and aim swift sword strikes at Sondre but he is faster then both of them, blocking each shot without moving from the spot he's standing at. His blade shoots out dark arches of electricity that sends Vance slamming into a ventilation pipe. Curtis fights hand to hand with Sondre but Sondre counters each move with the same move.)

SONDRE: This is not your fight, White Knight.

CURTIS: Yeah? Well I'm not sure it's HIS fight either! (Smirks and points to JT who leaps up into the air and confronts Sondre)

JT: HEEEEEERES JT! (Laughs) I always wanted to use that one!

SONDRE: Ah, the Yellow knight!

VANCE: JT? I told you to fight off Lynxataur!

JT: Yeah but I WAS PROMISED CHAOS AND MAYHEM! Besides Alexis and Gale got this.

(Cut back to Lynxataur getting his ass kicked by Alexis and Gale)

GALE: …is this guy supposed to be tough?

ALEXIS: Eh, he's mostly talk.

SONDRE: You always were a little….

JT: Say Yellow and I'll let you have it on PRINCIPAL! (Starts swinging his axe at Sondre, he lands two successful blows, but Sondre catches the third one in place) Ooh right I forgot he's the bad-ass one.

SONDRE: You have a strong fighting spirit. And an even stronger tongue!

JT: Not as much as Lindsay Lohan.

JT/CURTIS: HEY-OOOH!

SONDRE: (Confused) I don't understand.

JT: You will….and so will Samantha Ronson.

SONDRE: (Slices through JT sending him into the ventilation pipe) Just as dim as always!

CURTIS: (Pulls out his Hammer) Hey! You can't do that to him! Only me, Alexis, and Vance get to do that! (His hammer turns into an axe then charges at Sondre. Sondre headbutts him then kicks him square in the chest, sending him skidding back. Vance gets back up)

VANCE: Sorry to say this Sondre but we're gonna have to cut this fight short as well.

(Sondre turns to see Gale standing next to Vance with the map)

SONDRE: WHAT!

(Gale, Curtis, JT quickly teleport away.)

VANCE: Be seeing you soon! (Laughs and leaps off the roof, spinning like a corkscrew , slamming straight into Lynxataur)

JT: Ciao babe! (Leaps off the roof but trips and splats on top of Lynxataur)

LYNXATAUR: Urggh…I seem to be losing my edge… and GET OFF OF ME! (Chucks JT away, he lands right in front of Vance and Alexis who help him up)

VANCE: Sorry to keep you waiting Alexis.

ALEXIS: Aww, I was just getting started.

(The rangers are about to charge but suddenly a missile of dark energy strikes Lynxataur, sending him slamming through a brick wall. The rangers look up to see Sondre floating down in his Black Knight form.

SONDRE: You DARE to make a mockery of me? (He points his blade at Vance) Don't you EVER underestimate me…I will make short work of you all within seconds!

JT: Oh yeah! Proove it!

(Sondre turns to Lynxataur who is groggy coming out of the rubble)

SONDRE: Gladly…

(Sondre leaps toward Lynxataur and starts battling him. He slashes at him repeatedly at him and Lynxataur can't seem to counter the swift moves. The other rangers just watch in wonder. Curtis teleports back into the group.)

ALEXIS: There you are Curtis! Where did you go?

CURTIS: I had to drop the map off at the base.

JT: What map?

VANCE: I'll tell you later.

JT: Aww!

(Sondre continues to attack Lynxataur. With a few punches and kicks, the demon general is sent back against a wall.)

LYNXATAUR: (pants) You think you can destroy me? I don't see it happening!

SONDRE: Don't worry...I'll make an example out of you… (Raises his blade) ARS ARCANA! (He throws his blade like a boomerang several times at Lynxataur. Each successful strike adds a counter to his blade. Vance watches the attack.)

VANCE: That's the same attack he launched at me.

(When the counter reaches 8 and when Lynxataur is stunned, Sondre dashes forward, leaps and deals a deadly cross strike, causing mini explosions around Lynxataur, which make him spark and explode into pieces.)

JT: WHY DO THEY ALWAYS EXPLODE?

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

TRIANO: Now's the time make him grow my king!

GRIEGER: Not today Triano. Lynxataur should have known that the Black Knight would have won even if he was blind. I'll let him destroy rangers while he's at it. At this point, we have nothing to lose…

**(DOWNTOWN)**

(Back in the city, Sondre stares down the rangers, mostly Vance.)

SONDRE: You rangers think you're very clever don't you?

JT (to Sondre): Well they say I'm witty at jokes. Like this one time in sixth grade…..

SONDRE: (interrupting) QUIET, YOU INSOLENT MAGGOT! I am only interested in wiping the Red Knight from existence. If you pitiful mortals wish to defend him, you will only meet the same gruesome end as him.

ALEXIS: Then that's a chance we're willing to take!

JT: and I'm not a maggot, I'M A FLY BIZ-NATCH!

SONDRE: You actually think you stand a chance against me…(chuckles evilly) It's comical…really it is…but playtime is over. Now we see what you Rangers are made of. (He raises his sword up, the rangers step back) I SUMMON YOU, DARK HORSE ZORD!

(Lightning echoes from the sky as the sky darkens)

JT: Uh…did somebody call for lightning and possibly death and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

(A dark portal appears in the sky and a black horse drops down from it, landing in the city. Sondre leaps up and goes through the head into the cockpit, plugging Arcana into the stand.)

JT: OH COME ON! He gets the better looking zord AND gets the cooler helmet and costume? What the hell! The last two sixth rangers got NOTHING!

VANCE: (To everyone): We might be way out of our league here…

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

SONDRE: (to the other rangers) Impressive isn't it? A creature created from the very fabrics and essence of pure darkness, a creature of immeasurable strength and speed…and the fitting destruction to your own pitiful Zords.

CURTIS: Then let's put that to the test!

ALL 5: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(Zord Summoning Sequence and Megazord forming sequence)

SONDRE: (slowly clapping his hands): Finally a worthy opponent to challenge my stallion. But you will be interested to know he comes equipped with one destructive feature.

VANCE: An extra feature?

JT: Well it's obviously not gonna crap rainbows. So what's the worst that could happen? And WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?

SONDRE: SPIRITS OF DARKNESS, I SUMMON THEE, GRANT ME THE POWER, FREE THIS FORSAKEN BEAST!

(The Dark Horse Zord stands up on his back legs and its front legs extend out to produce hands. The horse's head drops down and reveals a humanoid head and gets into a stance.)

JT: Again I say, COME ON! Really? He gets the zord that becomes its own Megazord? That is so cheating! But on the plus side, that's gonna make ONE AWESOME TOY!

ALEXIS: In any case, we better be careful. There's no way of telling how strong that zord is.

VANCE: Agreed! Now let's take this brony!

JT: Oh God! REALLY VANCE?

(Both Megazords charge at each other, throwing punches and smacks. Each seem equally matched at first but Sondre's zord soon hits the megazord with greater force, causing sparks to fly and the ranger being bounced around. )

VANCE: Time to whip out the big guns!

(The Mythico Megazords pulls out its twin swords and begin slashing the Dark Horse but the Dark Horse simply stands there.)

SONDRE: Are you done? Good. (His zord grabs the tail of the horse and it turns into a double ended lance. The lance slashes the megazord twice and then kicks it. The lance swings up for one slash and then down for another. It then delivers a final stab right through the megazord, causing more sparks to fly around the megazord and inside the cockpit.)

VANCE (To everyone): Quick, everyone out!

JT: WHAT HAPPENED TO A RANGER GOES DOWN WITH HIS SHIP!

OTHERS: JT!

(Everyone jumps from the megazord and lands on the ground. Sondre jumps down from his zord.)

SONDRE: Ohh but I was just getting warmed up! Are you really that weak? I DESIRE A CHALLENGE not some pitiful attempt to defend yourself.

VANCE: Then let's see you handle the power of the Mythic Knights!

(Sondre begins fighting all of the rangers. They all wield their weapons at Sondre but manage to block all their shots. They try to blast him with their final strikes but he sends them all flying back. Alexis jumps in the air to try to kick Sondre but he jumps and kicks Alexis all the way toward a tree. She hits it and falls over, causing her to de-morph.)

JT: ALEXIS! (He runs over to her) THAT TEARS IT! TASTE THE POWER OF THUNDER!

SONDRE: I hope you are watching Red Knight…you have a front row seat to witness your fellow Knight's destruction! (He gets into a stance) DARK HEART SLASH! (Arcana charges up, emitting purple fire. Quickly, Sondre zips forward. JT starts running toward Sondre with his axe to defend Alexis but Sondre slices straight through JT's suit like a blur, causing an explosion. JT falls over and de-morphs.)

Vance/Gale/Curtis: JT!

JT: (Half-awake) Anyone get the number for that demonic truck?

(Sondre picks up JT by his shirt and throws him next to Alexis. Shooting a dark ring that traps JT and Alexis. He then looks at the Mythico Megazord as the Zords split up. However the Scorpion and Chimera Zords are sucked up through Sondre's portal)

VANCE: OUR ZORDS!

CURTIS: If you hurt them, I swear, you will regret it!

SONDRE: They will be safe…for now. But you face am unchallengeable ultimatum Red Knight…I know it was you Green Knight that took my map, the one leading to Excalibur. (To Vance) Now listen to me Red Knight for I will only say this once. You are to bring Excalibur to the quarry outside of town if you even HOPE to see your fellow Knights alive.

JT: (Wakes up for a split second) Why always the quarry? What is it about the quarries that bring out the battle in rangers? …and I'm supposed to be unconscious now, aren't I?

GALE: You wouldn't…

SONDRE: I have warned you before, DO NOT underestimate me… (Looks at Vance) So what will it be? Find Excalibur…or let your friend's blood taste my blade? The choice of course…is yours. (He laughs evilly and snaps his fingers, opening a portal) Now make haste red ranger! Time is running out! (He laughs evilly as a portal opens and he goes through it with, taking Alexis and JT with them.)

VANCE: ALEXIS! JT! (But the portal closes and disappears.) NO! (He drops to his knees)

CURTIS: We better get back to the base. Maybe Terreto might know what to do.

GALE: But what are we going to do now?

(Vance sits there silent)

CURTIS: Vance?

VANCE: There's only thing we can do. Give into his demands.

CURTIS: You don't mean…..?

VANCE: I'm going to find Excalibur…or die trying.

**(FREEZE FRAME. SUBTITLE READS: TO BE CONTINUED. FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	9. The Quest for Excalibur Part 2

**POWER RANGER MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 9: The Quest for Excalibur Part 2<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

NARRATOR: Last time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! (Montage of the previous episode plays for 30 seconds.)

**(ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

(Sondre sits on top of the warehouse roof, flipping Arcana in his hands. The sound of a portal opening is heard and the camera shows Ziara emerging from the portal)

ZIARA: Excellent work, it's good to know there are creatures like you that can prove that the power of darkness is infinite.

SONDRE: So it would seem… (He stands up and faces her)

ZIARA: You're human?

SONDRE: If you wish to put it like that, yes.

ZIARA: Interesting…(chuckles lightly) Well thank you for making my job much easier. I'll be taking the Blue and Yellow Knights now.

(Ziara is about to head to the hatch that leads into the warehouse, she is stopped when Sondre raises Arcana at her)

SONDRE: The Knights will be staying here. Whatever "mission" you are on, consider this the end. I don't need anyone else ruining my chances at getting Excalibur.

ZIARA: Alas, you have me all wrong, Black Knight! (She stands in front of him) You and I want the same thing! Unlimited power beyond any human's comprehension! I myself have been looking for the legendary Excalibur!

SONDRE: Am I supposed to care?

ZIARA: Let's just say I represent someone VERY powerful who would be very interested in recruiting you to defeat the Mythic Knights.

SONDRE: Is he now…well tell him the answer is no.

ZIARA: (confused) Excuse me?

SONDRE: I work for no one but myself. I have my own reasons for finding Excalibur. What I plan to do in the end is no one's concern. But…I sense you are here for something more than a pep talk?

ZIARA: Enlighten me.

SONDRE: You're here for the map I stole…and you're going to try to take it by force back to Grieger. Well I'm sorry to say you're leaving empty-handed.

ZIARA: (growls) How dare you…do you know how I am?

SONDRE: (he looks at her) Am I supposed to be impressed?

(Ziara and Sondre stare at one another. A portal appears behind Ziara)

ZIARA: Watch your back… (exits through the portal)

(Sondre looks back then gazes at Arcana, looking at the glowing eye in the center.)

**(MEANWHILE FROM INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE)**

(We see Alexis and JT tied up in the back of the room. There are still asleep for a few seconds. Then JT wakes up slowly.)

JT: (tired) Man, I had the craziest dream! I dreamt that I was in this fan fiction, and we were fighting some guy called Black Knight and then he blasted me and tied me up with Alexis and then… (Looks around him) CRAP! IT'S REAL! (Starts shaking like crazy to get out of the rope. As he shakes, Alexis wakes up and is shaken too.)

ALEXIS: JT…..JT….JT! (JT stops shaking) Do you know where we are?

JT: Haven't got the slightest clue. Wherever it is Sondre took us, it seems pretty secluded.

ALEXIS: I wouldn't doubt it. We have to get out of here and help the others. They're probably getting beaten by Sondre.

JT: Ohh ye of little faith, eh? Assuming that they are incapable of beating a 1000 year old renegade knight with a cursed blade that makes the darkest demons crap themselves in fear?

ALEXIS: ….basically.

JT: GIIRRRRL YOU CRAZY!

ALEXIS: Well how the hell do you expect us or the others to get out of this predicament?

(Fading transition into the forest with Vance, walking with Sondre's map, looking for Excalibur. He looks around and at the map with confused looks.)

JT: (voice over) Trust me…Vance knows what's he doing… and be glad it ain't up to me this time!

VANCE: This map makes no sense. It says Excalibur is in the center of Sundraville Forest. That's where I am. But now this part throws me off. There's a lake on this map, right in this area, but Sundraville Forest doesn't have any lakes— (Before he can finish his sentence, he steps on a pile of leaves and begins falling down a giant hole. He yells as he falls. He falls deeper and deeper in the hole and he's soon out of sight.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Ziara and Triano walking alongside Grieger)

GRIEGER: I did not expect Sondre to hand the map to you, Ziara. But we have learned an important fact. He IS human.

ZIARA: Despite this, he's captured two of the rangers and the Red Knight is searching for Escalibur.

GRIEGER: Leaving only two rangers to defend the city. Now is the perfect time to launch an attack on Sundraville.

TRIANO: But who to send is the question?

ZIARA: I recommend Triano.

TRIANO: (shocked) ME? Why does it have to be me? You should go! ….wait what am I saying?

ZIARA: Ha! Don't you know it's not proper for a woman to be sent into battle? Or are you too afraid of getting beaten by 2 rangers this time?

TRIANO: What the hell are you talking about? Those rangers caught me off guard! And anyway, you told me that…..

(The three demons enter the Throne Room)

GRIEGER: (interrupting) Good thinking Ziara. Triano will start reducing the city to ash immediately.

TRIANO: (to Grieger): But what about the 3 remaining rangers and the Black Knight?

GRIEGER: Without a full team, the rangers will be helpless. As for the Black Knight, you needn't worry about him. As long has he's keeping the Blue and Yellow rangers hostage, he'll be out of our way. But just incase, I better send down an ally to help you. (Calls out) Yuranzo, enter! (Yuranzo doesn't enter, Grieger calls out in anger) I said… GET IN HERE NOW!

(Yuranzo trips through the door wearing a shower cap and covered in suds)

YURANZO: You called for me your highness?

TRIANO …were you taking a BUBBLE BATH? (Snickers) In unicorn blood?

YURANZO: NO I WAS NOT! …it's harpy blood. Cus unlike SOME PEOPLE, others care about our skin texture!

GRIEGER: You know what? I DON'T CARE! Take me to the Spirit Room! I wish to revive a general of mine!

YURANZO: Of course my evil one. Follow me!

(Grieger and Yuranzo walk out of the room. Ziara and Triano stay behind.)

ZIARA: (disapproving): Wasting time with a demon that couldn't hold their own the first time? (Starts walking toward the throne) What a fool! (Sits down on his throne)

TRIANO: What are you doing on his royal throne? If he comes back and sees you, you're gonna be the next one to strike off his list.

ZIARA: I'm not scared of him. If anything, he should be scared of me.

TRIANO: You can't be serious. Him, afraid of you? That's a good one!

ZIARA: I'm not kidding. I come to this conclusion for one reason. (Pauses) He underestimates me. It's no wonder he rarely sends me into battle.

TRIANO: But you said just said it's not proper to send a "woman" into battle. What is your deal?

ZIARA: My dear sweet Triano, one day you will find out. (Stands up) Count on it!

**(THE SPIRIT ROOM DOOR)**

YURANZO: Ah, the spirit room! Archive of all fallen generals.

GRIEGER: ….why did you tell me all this?

YURANZO: Sorry my liege, it's plot exposition, it's gotta go somewhere. (Rifling through keys) now let's see, which key is it? …. (Throws keys away) Oh right (Pulls out huge key) THIS one.

(Yuranzo unlocks and opens the door and holds it open as Grieger slowly walks in. The room is big with many bottles on shelves. Grieger walks past several bottles. He stops at the end of one of the shelves and picks up the very last one at the end. He opens the cork and black smoke spews out. The smoke begins to take the form of a monster. Then smoke blows away and it reveals to be Hexor, the monster the rangers fought in Episode 4.)

HEXOR: I LIVE AGAIN! You have summoned me again, your highness?

GRIEGER: I can trust that this time the rangers will meet a swift demise by you.

HEXOR: But of course…I live to serve.

GRIEGER: You and Triano are to head to the human world and take out the remaining two Knights.

HEXOR: Gladly.

(Meanwhile, via a sliding transition, Vance is still falling and then he lands face down on the ground. He gets up and brushes himself.)

VANCE: The hell? How did I fall through solid ground? (He looks upward) That's funny. All I see is the sky. So where am I?

(He lowers his head and turns his head slightly and his eyes widen. He gazes at the Sacred Lake, the same lake in Arthurian legends. He holds out the map and looks at the picture of the lake. He stares between the map and lake.)

VANCE: So here it is…I found the Lake! (Starts looking around) But where's Excalibur?

(Suddenly, the lake begins to move. Vance watches as the sword Excalibur arises from the water. The sword continues to surface and a hand is revealed to be holding it. Vance watches in wonder and is puzzled by why a hand is around the sword. Then a bright light appears and Vance cannot see where the light is coming from. He squints his eyes and barely sees a figure levitating above the lake, holding Excalibur. Then the light fades and Vance can now clearly see a woman with blue skin, long blue hair, and a blue dress. Vance can't help but stare in amazement.)

LADY: Greetings young one! May I assume you are looking for the artifact I have gripped in my hand?

VANCE: Umm…yes… I am. I take it you're the guardian of Excalibur?

LADY: I'm known as many things. The mother of Lancelot, the enchanter of Merlin, and the one who gave King Arthur great power, but you my boy, can call me the Lady of the Lake.

VANCE: Well Miss Lady, I'm on a quest to retrieve the sword you're holding. My friends are counting on me to save them. So uhh…it wouldn't be too much to let me just have it huh?

LADY: Unfortunately not. In order to claim the sword, you must pass a rigorous test.

VANCE: (confused)Wait…what test? I didn't know there was gonna be a test!

LADY: It is a test of your character. Your challenge is to knock the sword out of my hand without using any weapons or other worldly powers you possess.

(Vance ponders this task very great thought.)

VANCE: (in his mind) No morpher and no sword, huh… I'll have to do this all on my own.

LADY: So what is your answer my young warrior? Do you choose to accept my challenge?

VANCE (silent for a few seconds): I do!

LADY: Then let us begin.

**(DOWNTOWN) **

(Curtis and Gale are battling an army of Demonites. Triano watches and laughs as the rangers, who are still tired from the last battle, try to defeat every last foot soldier.)

TRIANO: (laughs, tauntingly) What's the matter, rangers? Running out of energy so soon?

GALE: This is too much! When will Vance be back?

CURTIS: I don't know but we can't let Triano win! We've taken him and these Demonites before. Let's get rid of these creeps and then move onto the big guy himself!

(Curtis and Gale quickly defeat the demonites with their final strikes and charge toward Triano, who looks upward.)

TRIANO: IT'S TIME!

(From on top of a roof, Hexor comes down and Curtis and Gale stop running.)

CURTIS/GALE: HUH?

HEXOR: (to the rangers) Hello rangers! I don't think I've seen you two before. I only remember there being 3 different colored rangers. I believe one of them smelled like a dust corncob!

CURTIS: Well you'll soon forget about us when we wipe the floor with you!

HEXOR: Big words, White Knight…but your words are meaningless against my power.

GALE: JT and the others have beaten you before, you won't be able to defeat us so easily!

HEXOR: Then prove it! (Raises his hand and creates a black orb) CURSE BLAST! (He throws in Gale's direction but she slashes it with her halberd and it disappears.) NO! (Growls) You'll pay for that!

(He and Triano charge toward Curtis and Gale and they begin to fight.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(THE SACRED LAKE)**

(Vance is doing his best to knock Excalibur out of the Lady in the Lake's hands by punching, swinging, and kicking but the Lady is too swift and can jump very high to avoid oncoming attacks, which is rendering Vance exhausted.)

LADY: (to Vance) You see, 'tis not easy I will admit! I'm sensing that you thought this would be over quickly. That is not a good quality a great character should have. You'll have to really prove that you're worthy of having this sword.

**(QUARRY WAREHOUSE)**

JT: …so I just kept applying the ointment and eventually the rash went away.

ALEXIS: (frozen in shock) ….WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME THAT?

JT: Well SORRY for trying to lighten the mood! Just trying to get my mind off the fact that Sondre's probably gonna turn us into INDENTURED COFFEE TABLES!

ALEXIS: ….or he'll just kill us.

JT: …oh yeah I forgot about that part. But you know what they said! When you're facing death, you might as well air out the dirty laundry! I'm serious! I haven't washed this shirt in 2 weeks!

ALEXIS: (rolls eyes) I don't get you…I really don't.

JT: Pfft, you and 17 psychologists.

ALEXIS: (sighs) Why did this have to happen…(she tries to shaker herself loose but her elbow clocks JT in the face)

JT: OW!

ALEXIS: Oh god, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean that, are you all right?

JT: DO IT AGAIN! I like it.

ALEXIS: (Confused) Uh...ok? (Elbow clocks JT again) Now why do you enjoy this? Doesn't it hurt?

JT: Nah, after years of being the bullies' punching bag, and the cartoon violence brought on by you and Vance, a clock to the face seems therapeutic! That and there was a bug on my face and you got it. (Alexis sees the squished bug on her elbow and looks disgusted) Why the sudden caring?

ALEXIS: ….no reason.

(they sit there, panning shot of them)

ALEXIS: …Jack?

JT: YYEEEEEAAAAAAAAS?

ALEXIS: …why were you so edgy when I mentioned your parents a long time ago?

JT: Oh that…ummm…let's just say I'm not very comfortable with the topic.

ALEXIS: They weren't good to you?

JT: Nah, it's not that at all. They were the best parents I ever had.

ALEXIS: Were? (puts two and two together) …oh. I'm very sorry.

JT: I try not to let it bring me down.

ALEXIS: So that's why you're so crazy?

JT: (laughs) Nope, I'm just naturally crazy. My dad taught me one thing that I live by today: Laughter is the best medicine for an aching heart….and burritos are the suicide bombers of the digestive track. (He turns his head to her) I can get that it bothers you…but I guess I like trying to be funny to make you flash your beautiful smile every once in awhile. (Realizes what he just said) OH DANG!

ALEXIS: …you like my smile?

JT: Yeah…of course I'm not exactly the best with romantic mushy stuff… and I hate what teen romances have done to vampires, but the closest I've ever gotten to a girl is getting a hug from Gale, except for that one lady who jabbed her scissors into my shoulder, she was hot but, she had 6 kids…. And a uni brow. But when it comes to my experience with girls… you're looking at a big fat, devilishly handsome, zero. But… truth is Alexis, I've always acted crazy, insane, and some other third thing to you because, well, I, sort….like you.

ALEXIS (looks at JT in amazement/confusion) You….what?

JT: That's right! The pointy arrow of Cupid has struck my tiny, tiny heart and I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! I've had this feeling for the longest time now and I feel the time is right to admit this! (Looks to the reader) Orlando Bloom's gonna hate me for this.

ALEXIS: …wow! That's…unexpected. I never knew you felt that way. I guess I should come clean as well…JT, I don't really "hate" you as much as I say I do. I do like you as a friend because you know how to make me as well as everyone else laugh but that's as far as your "thing" goes, just friends.

JT: (groans sadly) So does that mean no dating?

ALEXIS: I never said that. It's just…I've had a pretty big crush on…

(JT has an intense look, hoping for her to say him.)

ALEXIS: ….Vance.

JT: ….Vance?

ALEXIS: Yes…I've had a crush on Vance. (she gulps, voiceover) Damn it, why didn't you just tell him the truth!

JT: Well then…umm…(a little disheartened) That's good to know I guess. He's a great guy and all. (voiceover in his mind, jealous) WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GO FOR THE EMOTIONALLY DEPRIVED ONES WITHOUT A JOB? …wait I don't have a job either….you win this round Common Sense!

ALEXIS: (she leans her head back) …JT, thanks for saving my life back there. (She leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek. JT escapes the rope and starts jumping around like crazy.)

JT: YES! YES! YEEEEES! JT LIKEY KISSY! JT LIKEY KISSY! EAT YOUR SELFISH HEART OUT BELLA! I KISSED A WITCH LADY AND I LIKED IT!

(As he continues, Alexis stares in shock)

ALEXIS: WAIT! (JT freezes in place) Are you telling me that you could've gotten untied this whole time?

JT: Well DUH!

ALEXIS: ….why doesn't that surprise me? And why didn't you tell me HALF AN HOUR AGO?

JT: Cus we wouldn't have made so much progress in bonding.

ALEXIS: ….you're REALLY lucky that you're kinda cute. (JT unties the knot and Alexis stands up) Now, let's go help the others! (Draws her morpher) Ready?

JT: (Draws his morpher) You have to ask?

ALEXIS/JT: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing Sequence)

JT: (Sighs) I love the smell of morphing sequences in the morning!

ALEXIS: …but it's 3 in the afternoon.

JT: YOU BET IT IS!

ALEXIS: Save it for after we beat Sondre. Now's let's go! (Teleport)

**(BACK DOWNTOWN)**

(Meanwhile, Curtis and Gale are still fighting Triano and Hexor. Hexor launches several Curse Blasts at the rangers but are always destroyed in the process. Triano attacks with his sword and is about to strike Gale but Curtis counters the attack with his Hammer-Rang. With many swings and kicks, both sides are fighting evenly. Then, Alexis and JT arrive.)

JT: There they are! LET'S DO THIS!

(He and Alexis wield their weapons and enter the fray.)

HEXOR: (to Alexis and JT) There you two are. I knew there was a blue and yellow ranger last time!

TRIANO: YOU GUYS? We thought you were out of commission!

JT: HA! You know you can't stop the MADNESS! The day THAT happens will be the day T.U.F.F. Puppy stops being funny! And we know that shall NEVER happen!

HEXOR: You desire comedy in cartoons eh? Well then, (Raises his hand) CURSE BLAST! (He launches a black orb but Alexis destroys it with her crossbow.) So you wanna play hard ball? Very well! Then let's play!

JT: Whatever you say Wizard m'n. but remember, PAPA PLAYS ROUGH!

**(THE SACRED LAKE)**

(Vance is starting to become tired from his attempts to knock Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake's hand. She wields the weapon higher and higher but Vance can't reach.)

LADY: I grow bored from this challenge my boy. Perhaps your character is not meant to control Excalibur and all of its glory.

VANCE: (panting, in his mind) This can't be! She's not even fighting and I'm almost at my limit. Is she right about my character? How can… (Eyes widen for he has a plan.) You're right. I do not feel that I'm ready to have King Arthur's magical piece of weaponry.

(The lady stares at him for a moment)

VANCE: I shall bid you farewell until we meet again.

LADY: A wise choice you have made. I will reside in the lake until our paths cross again. (She turns around and starts walking away. Vance slowly walks behind her, keeping a small distance. He walks a bit closer, not making any sound, and is now only a few inches away from her. He stops suddenly.)

VANCE: (booming) HEY!

(The Lady turns around quickly and at the moment, Vance kicks her arm, sending Excalibur flying through the air and landing in the grass.)

VANCE: Looks like the challenge is over!

(The Lady begins to glow brightly. She lifts her hand, making Excalibur float over to Vance and levitating in front of him. He looks at the sword and then at the Lady.)

LADY: Congratulations young one. You have knocked the sacred sword out of my hand. Your character is indeed worthy of wielding such a weapon. Now, take the sword that is bestowed upon you.

(Vance grabs the sword and he himself begins glowing in a crimson color. He feels a sensation of energy flowing through him. He looks at Excalibur in great wonder.)

LADY: Use it well, for within it lays the power of King Arthur's Crimson Armour and the dormant Crimson Phoenix Zord. I hope you use it well Red Knight Ranger.

VANCE: (shocked) Hold on! You knew I was a power ranger?

LADY: Certainly! I could sense that fact from your appearance. You said that your friends' lives depended on you retrieving the weapon you hold now. As far as I know, you intend on using this honorable gift for good, not evil. But heed my warning. You are to never allow another living soul to gain ownership of Excalibur. You proved yourself worthy and no one else has. If you fail to obey my warning, Excalibur will cease to exist. Do you understand? (Vance stays silent for a minute. He thinks about Alexis and JT being held captive and remembering Sondre's exchange.) I reiterate, do you understand?

VANCE: (looks at the sword and grips the hilt, looking at it) You have my word. I swear I will not let you or my friends down! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of!

(The Lady waves her hand in a circle and with a point of her finger, Vance is gone then reappears in the Meadowbrough Forest.

VANCE: Allright…obviously there's no way I'm just going to hand this over…my friends are counting on me for this…(he looks at his watch) I better get moving to that quarry.

SONDRE: That won't be necessary.

(Vance slowly turns around in fear and sees Sondre as the Black Knight facing him.)

SONDRE: Quite frankly…I didn't think you would make it out alive, Red Knight.

VANCE: What about my friends? You better not have done anything to them.

SONDRE: Don't worry, they're already back in the city. I knew they would escape; I just needed the motivation to be there for you to find Excalibur. So now you have. (He raises his blade) And you WILL hand it over.

VANCE: I swore to protect this sword with my life and if you think that I'm just going to hand it over so easily, you got another thing coming.

SONDRE: (chuckles lightly) You never cease to amuse me…I'm going to enjoy wrenching that sword from your cold, dead hands.

VANCE: (brings up his morpher) MYTHIC KNIGHTS! UNITE!

**(MORPHING SEQUENCE)**

(Vance and Sondre zip away and dash through the forest, the two of them exchanging strikes at one another, none of Vance's strikes seem to have any impact on Sondre who manhandles him with several blazing fast kicks and slices with Arcana. Vance tries using fireballs but Sondre counters with his own dark energy balls. It is clear the both of them are of equal strength, several trees around them getting sliced and even used as weapons. Vance and Sondre arrive at the quarry outside of the forest.)

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!

SONDRE: DARK HEART SLASH!

(The two of them leap at one another and there blades connect, causing an explosion which sends them hurdling back. Sondre lands on his feet but Vance crashes into a warehouse, slamming against a ventilation pipe. Sondre approaches him slowly.)

SONDRE: Face it Red Knight, I am the superior. You stand no chance against the fury of Arcana.

VANCE: (pants heavily) Really? Seems like I was standing toe to toe with ya!

(Sondre grabs Vance and tosses him away from him, through some bricks. Vance struggles but gets to his feet.)

SONDRE: (points his sword tip at Vance) Don't make me destroy you…hand over Excalibur and I MIGHT spare your pitiful life.

(Vance looks at the sword but then stands straight up, gripping it)

VANCE: The rules have changed! Now I'm calling the shots!

SONDRE: (laughs) Surely you jest. You cannot even begin to comprehend the power Excalibur holds. It's clear who is destined to hold it. You made a deal Knight a true Knight sticks to their deal!

VANCE: Heh…That's funny. I don't recall agreeing to anything you said. You just laid down the ground work and left me with no choice, a choice that I had no true intention on following. And now, it's time for pay back! (He raises Excalibur to the sky.)

SONDRE: Don't you dare!

Vance: EXCELSIOR!

(Vance's ranger suit glows with a crimson light, lighting the suit on fire. Vance begins to rise off the ground and he expands his body.)

VANCE: POWWWWWWERRRRRRRRRR UP!

(A massive light emits from Vance's suit and an explosion occurs, practically destroying the warehouse, sending Sondre hurdling back. After the short amount of time passes, the light fades. Sondre arises to his feet and stares at the figure floating down. Vance's armor is now red and gold with a crown on his helmet, and a long golden cape while his whole suit glows with fire.)

SONDRE: IMPOSSIBLE! THAT SWORD IS MY DESTINY! THAT ARMOUR SHOULD BELONG TO ME!

VANCE: It's mine now and as long as I still have a breath in my body, you'll never take it from me!

SONDRE: Then allow me to knock that last breath out of you! DIE! (He charges at Vance)

(Vance raises his hand and a flurry of fireballs appear from his hand, slamming into Sondre)

SONDRE: ARGHH!

(Sondre doesn't even see Vance dash forward leaving a blazing outline for his blurs. Sondre strikes with Arcana while Vance wields Excalibur. Despite starting off strong, Sondre is unable to keep up with Vance's heightened agility. With a beautiful 540 kick that sends Sondre slamming into the side of a mountain, rocks pile up on him. But seconds afterwards, he yells out and his body glows with dark purple fire, sending the rocks flying)

SONDRE: No, this shouldn't be happening! I am the strongest and fastest Knight of all time! No one can surpass that!

VANCE: You tried to hurt my friends, put hundreds of civilians at risk, and for what? For power? You are no Knight, Sondre!

(Sondre growls and charges, swinging out of blind rage but Vance counters each move with one of his own then kicks him square in the chest, knocking Sondre back)

VANCE: To protect, serve, and fight for great justice! THAT IS THE OATH OF A KNIGHT!

SONDRE: Shut it!

VANCE: If you want Excalibur so bad, let me show you what it is truly capable of! (Holds out his sword) FLAMES OF DESTINY! (His sword becomes wrapped in flames and he creates a flame pillar trapping Sondre inside and then he leaps up and draws a flame circle in the air.) INFERNOA!

(Vance zips forward and disappears before striking Sondre who attempts to block with Arcana. A loud piercing sound is heard and Vance then reappears away from Sondre, kneeling, sword extended. Sondre screams out in pain and falls over and an explosion happens. Vance turns around and sees what he has done. He pants and his visor opens. Sondre is unmorphed, still wearing his mask and too badly beaten to move anymore. He just watches Vance walk a small distance and then stops. As Vance stands motionless, a little girl wearing a bronze gown and bronze gloves can be seen lurking behind a tree at the top of a hill. She stares at Vance with wide eyes)

SONDRE: Go on…finish me off! I DARE YOU RED KNIGHT! I DARE YOU! STRIKE ME DOWN WITH ALL OF YOUR FURY!

VANCE: (he turns his head back) This battle is over Sondre. (He closes his eyes) Don't worry guys, I'm on my way. (He presses a button on his wrist and from the back of his suit sprouts dragon wings. He suddenly launches off the ground like a rocket and flies away downtown. The girl watches Vance fly away, nods, and vanishes in this air. Sondre tries to get up again but falls over again, groaning in pain.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(BACK DOWNTOWN)**

(The other 4 rangers are all fighting to get back on their feet but it seems that the combined power of Triano and Hexor is just too much.)

CURTIS: (weakly) Come on guys, we…..we gotta get this over with.

ALEXIS: (weakly, panting) It's not worth it Curtis. There's nothing left that we can do!

JT: (Still full of energy) ….you nuts? I'VE NOT EVEN BEGUN TO FIGHT!

HEXOR: Oh great! The crazy one! I'm better off fighting waxed fruit and a bag of rocks! NOW SURRENDER!

JT: No! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT THE YELLOW RANGER! (Charges towards them but gets tossed back) Well….maybe in the near FUTURE you'll defeat the Yellow Ranger! (Stumbles towards them but gets tossed back, starts speaking groggily) I'm stupidly undefeatable! (Limps towards them but gets tossed back) ok I'm defeated! (Falls over)

HEXOR: …what is wrong with that one?

CURTIS: …it'd take two hours to explain JT to you.

TRIANO (laughing): Now rangers, prepare to feel the wrath from the almighty Hexor!

HEXOR: (Raises his hand) CURSE BLAST! (He fires a massive black orb at the rangers, who are too weak to dodge. As they embrace for impact, Vance swoops in and slashes the orb in half with Excalibur.) WHO'S THAT?

(The other rangers see the ranger in front of them, but they don't know who it is. Vance turns around to see his friends looking at him.)

VANCE: (to the others) Well don't look so surprised!

All 4: VANCE! (They suddenly jolt up and walk over to Vance and his new armor.)

JT: (Gollum-voice) pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny!

Hexor: So what, you've got a fancy new costume, big whoop!

VANCE: These guys don't know when to quit.

JT: (Still groggy) And neither do I!

CURTIS: A good blast from the Black Dragon Cannon ought to waste them!

GALE: But we already tried that! They're too powerful!

VANCE: Not for me. Stand back guys, I got this.

(The rangers stand back. Vance brings both of his arms up and large fire balls begin to grow)

TRIANO: What the hell are you doing!

VANCE: (he brings both of the fireballs together to create a massive orb) DRAGON VORTEX! (he brings his arms back then blasts the fire at them which takes the form of a dragon. The fire blast envelops Triano and Hexor, effectively destroying them.)

(The other 4 run over and check out Vance's armor, Alexis hugs him)

ALEXIS: You actually found Excalibur! That's awesome!

GALE: How'd you do it?

VANCE: Believe me, it wasn't easy.

CURTIS: What happened to Sondre?

VANCE: I defeated him in the quarry, he won't be showing up for awhile.

JT: WAIT A MINUTE! Now Vance gets the better armor? What am I, chopped jalapenos?

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Grieger watches what has happened via crystal ball.)

YURANZO: I don't know how…but the Red Knight has unlocked Excalibur's full power!

GRIEGER: He is not the only one to test out a new power. Ziara, I require your assistance.

ZIARA: (smirks and begins to chant words) Evil spirits, bring forth your limitless power, unite these demons, CREATE YOUR HELLFIRE!

(A bolt of lightning appears in the city and the remains of Triano and Hexor float up to the sky and begin coming together. The remains form a creature that is half Triano and half Hexor.)

JT: WHAT THE CRAP IS THAT?

TRIHEXANON: FEAR THE POWER OF TRIHEXANON! (He fires out an energy blast at a row of buildings.)

Curtis: They're gonna blow the city apart!

JT: (sarcastic) Duh, do you think so?

VANCE: You know what to do guys!

ALL 5: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(The portal from the previous episode opens up and the zords come down and begin the Zord Summoning Sequence)

All 5: MYTHICO SPIRITS, HEAR OUR CRY! GRANT US THE POWER, BRING TO LIFE!

(Megazord Formation Sequence)

(Trihexanon and the Megazord begin fighting. The beast attacks with Triano's sword while the Megazord fights with its twin swords. The Megazord appears to be winning as it pushes Trihexanon back on its heels. The creature launches a black orb but it's destroyed by the twin swords.)

TRIHEXANON: Now it's time to improvise! (It creatures a black orb in his hands and it wraps itself around Triano's blade.)

ALEXIS: Brace yourself!

JT: (Clutches on to Alexis) Ok I'm braced.

(Trihexanon charges at the Megazord, which tries to block the strike but the strike knocks both twin swords out of the Megazord's hands and strikes the megazord's chest area, which produces many sparks, shaking the rangers inside. The powerful attack occurs again, this time along the Megazord's face, making more sparks and causing the megazord to fall over.)

TRIHEXANON: It's over rangers! Your Megazord's power is fading fast and soon you will too! (Laughs)

VANCE: There has to be something we can do. Think Vance, think! (He suddenly remembers what the Lady of the Lake told him.) That's it!

JT: PLEASE tell me you have something, Vancey!

VANCE: Oh I got something allright. (he raises Excalibur) CRIMSON PHOENIX ZORD, ARISE!

(The sky opens up and a Phoenix screech is heard echoing through the air, the mystic Crimson Pheonix Zord descending from the heavens. Vance leaps out from the megazord cockpit and lands inside of the Phoenix's cockpit and places Excalibur in the control panel.)

JT: ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS? HE GETS ANOTHER ZORD TOO? DAMN YOU! At least tell me that I get the spin-off!

ALEXIS: Shut up, we gotta get this thing back in action!

(The Megazord begins to rise to its feet and picks up its swords. The phoenix flies in next to it.)

TRIHEXANON: Pfft, you think that pheasant is enough to triumph over us? Don't make us laugh!

VANCE: Maybe not alone, but when combined, there will be a winner and it won't be you! (he raises both of his hands and they glow with fire, he then grips the hilt with both hands) BORN IN THE FLAMES, DRAW FORTH THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

JT: Ooh, mythical!

(The phoenix's head comes apart from its body, becoming the Mythico Megazord's helmet while the wings and body attach to the Megazord's back. Vance appears back in the megazord cockpit.)

CURTIS: The energy levels are spiking!

ALEXIS: We're back online, fully energized!

VANCE: Time to see what this thing can do!

(The new megazord flies up in the air and hits Trihexanon with the twin swords over and over, knocking him down.)

JT: (Speaking like an airport pilot through an intercom) Uuuuh, this is your co-pilot speaking, uuuuuuh, it seems Trihexanon has been denied permission to land, uuuuuh, so it'd be advised that you….HANG ON TO YOUR RANGER PANTS! (Laughs excitedly)

VANCE: PHOENIX FLARE! (The Megazord flies up and glows red. It comes flying down, slicing the swords through Trihexanon, turning it in half. The monster sparks, falls over, and it explodes. The rangers celebrate in the cockpit as the camera pans over the new Zord posing)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Grieger has Triano lifted up in the air, bound with dark electricity)

GRIEGER: (to Triano, in fury) You had them right there, you even merged with Hexor! Why didn't you destroy them? YOU WORTHLESS COWARD!

TRIANO: Did you see that thing! I got the hell out of there while I still could. I can only repair myself so many times.

(Grieger drops him)

GRIEGER: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

(Triano leaves, embarrassed and the door closes. Ziara is standing nearby.)

ZIARA: Your majesty, do we really need Triano? If you sent me into battle, I would have been able to defeat the Knights! I'm twice as strong than he'll ever be. And while we're at it, can we get rid of Yuranzo as well?

YURANZO: (Soaking in a bubble bath of Harpy blood) I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!

GRIEGER: (he mumbles to himself)

ZIARA: Master…think of it like this. Each artifact produces another map that leads to the next artifact. If we let the Knights find the artifacts for us, we strike when they are most vulnerable and steal all 5 of the artifacts! Course that means we'll have to lose every once in a while—

(Grieger shoots out a bolt from his scepter, making Ziara yelp and jump backwards)

GRIEGER: I can afford one or two losses in battle, but I do NOT tolerate failure from anyone. However if we must wait…we will wait. The Knights shall savor this victory but in the end, evil will win this war!

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

VANCE: (to the others) I think a celebration is in order!

JT: Soooo best buddeh…can I get a chance to hold the sword?

VANCE: Sorry man, part of the oath I took can't let anyone else wield Excalibur or it'll cease to exist.

JT: Not even for a minute or two?

VANCE: Not even a half a minute. Besides, you'd probably just use it to burn down that GAP store down the street.

JT: HOW THE CRAP DID YOU KNOW? Err I mean…. No I wasn't?

(Everyone passes through the barrier into the mountain.)

VANCE: How about we… (Stops talking and everyone gasps to see Sondre with Terretto.) SONDRE! What are you doing here? (Pulls out his morpher) How did you find this place?

TERRETTO: There's no need to morph Vance. I brought him here.

(Vance slowly puts away his morpher)

ALEXIS: Why would you do that? He almost killed us last time!

JT: unless….THAT'S NOT REALLY TERRETTO! (Jumps onto Terretto and tries to rip his "mask" off) WHAT! DID! YOU! DO! WITH! OUR! WRINKLY! MENTOR! YOU! WRINKLY! IMPOSTER! GUY! WHY! WON'T! THE! MASK! COME! OFF!

TERRETTO: JT…would you please stop clutching on my face?

JT: but first "TERRETTO" answer me this: What's my middle name?

TERRETTO: You don't have a middle name.

JT: …HOW THE CRAP DOES HE ALWAYS KNOW! So seriously, why for the Sadist child?

TERRETTO: It's a long story. I was walking into town for some items for potions when I heard the sound of a garbage can falling over. It was coming from behind the old drug store. So I went to see what wrong and found Sondre barely able to move and I took him back here.

CURTIS: DUDE! WHY! He knows where our base is! He could attack us in our sleep!

SONDRE: There's no need.

(He reaches for his hood, everyone reaches for their morphers. Sondre removes his hood, revealing his face behind his mask and short white spiky hair.)

SONDRE: Let's just say…I wasn't quite myself back there. I sometimes like Arcana…take over things for me when I am not needed. I pose no threat to you as of this current moment. I was only here to greet my father, apologize, and be on my way.

GALE: How can we trust you after everything that's happened? You could be lying about all of this and be working with Grieger this whole time!

JT: Or he could even BE GRIEGER…

SONDRE: Don't even try it!

JT: Sorry.

SONDRE: I make it a habit to work only for myself and I don't expect you any of you to trust me. I will, however, say sorry for my actions. It was wrong for me to fight fellow rangers.

(He walks up to Vance who steps back. Sondre then bows to Vance, much to everyone, minus Terretto's, surprise.)

SONDRE: I'm very impressed with your combat skills Vance. I'm honored to have fought you and I do not feel any regret having lost. You are indeed the best one at handling the Crimson Armor of King Arthur as well as the keeper of Excalibur. (turns to JT and Alexis) My apologies for kidnapping you both.

JT: Meh, I've gotten used to it. sometimes I'll even do it to myself.

ALEXIS: Apology accepted.

SONDRE: As for the rest of you, I wish you luck on your endeavors. If you don't mind, I'll be on my way now.

(He walks past the rangers and walks out the door. Vance runs a short distance but stops.)

VANCE: (calling out) Sondre! (Sondre stops walking but doesn't turn around) Will we ever see you again?

SONDRE: I'll keep in touch, but not for any of you. I have my own reasons. (He continues walking. Everyone looks at him until he's out of site. The rangers walk back inside the base.)

VANCE: (to Terretto) So, will YOU at least ever see him again, Terretto?

TERRETTO: I'm not sure. A part of me is saying I won't but another part of me is saying, one day, father and son will reunite.

ALEXIS: But the important thing is that now with one artifact down, we have 4 more to go!

TERRETTO: That is correct. As you've all seen, when you each get a hold of your own artifact, you will go through a similar transformation, just like Vance.

JT: So that means we get fancy costumes and zords too?

TERRETTO: (groans happily) Yes JT.

JT: YAAAAAY! I feel the love! (Grabs his stomach, which makes a gurgling noise) No wait, I'm feeling that chili! (Runs) BATHROOM! (Everyone else laughs.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	10. Pedal to the Metal

**A/N: Well that was embarrassing. I accidentally uploaded a Toon Kritic review instead of the chapter. To the people who saw, I am sorry. And also, please stop complaining about the script format. Converting takes forever, I'm not the best writer ok? Just review it for the content of the story, I put 110 percent into it.**

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 10: PEDAL TO THE METAL<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER.**

**(SUNDRAVILLE TIMES NEWS STATION)**

(Vance has just entered into the main office room which had a beautiful window view of downtown Sundraville. A white male, MR. URIAH GREGORY roughly in his early 40's, with a bit of gray in his slick black hair. He speaks in a semi-thick Boston accent)

URIAH: Ah, here's the kid I've wanted to see! Vance Archer! Heard a lot about you from the Meadowborough guys!

VANCE: Good things I hope.

URIAH: Nothing but the best. (He stands up and walks over to Vance and extends his hand) Uriah Gregory, I run this place, if you can't tell. (He chuckles lightly)

VANCE: Oh, well nice to meet you, sir.

URIAH: Ahhh to heck with the formalities kid, just call me Uriah. Or Uri. Whatever works, you know? (He walks over and opens up his fridge) What can I get ya? Sprite? Coke? Energy drink?

VANCE: (walks over and sits down) Nah…bit too early for anything sugary.

URIAH: Well in this day and age kid, caffeine is our unsung hero. (He pulls out a Sprite and walks back over, sitting down) I take it you came here for a job?

VANCE: (nods) Yes si—er, Uri.. I kinda got laid off on my last job.

URIAH: Don't tell me…Francis. He don't know what he's missing kid. The rumors ARE true that you're the best paperboy in Meadowborough.

VANCE: Was…but yep, it's all true.

URIAH: Right now…our spots are filled pretty tight. But for a guy like you, I can make it happen? I mean your resume is pretty good. All A's student as well? (Goes through his resume, looking through) Photography? Well you look like the photographer-ish type of teen.

VANCE: Well…photography and band practice, that's my specialty.

URIAH: Band? Like marching band?

VANCE: No, rock band…lead guitarist. But yea, photograph is a bit of a passion of mine.

URIAH; Well you're in luck kid. We just so happen to be looking for photographers. So when can you start?

VANCE: (pauses) Wait…I've got the job?

URIAH: Did I stutter? Course you got the job!

VANCE: Well uhh…(laughs lightly)

URIAH: Tell you the truth kid; you're pretty close to the top of the food chain. (He opens his desk drawer, shifts through it, and hands Vance a fancy looking camera.) 75 bucks each assignment. This baby will get you quality photos and it's got all the latest features. So…when can you start?

VANCE: Ummm, I can start tomorrow!

URIAH: Awesome! (He reached over and shook Vance's hands) Right now we just got one photographer working for us, really nice lady.

VANCE: (nods) Thank you so much for this, I won't let you down Uri.

URIAH: (laughs) I know you don't plan on it.

(Vance gets up out his seat and exits the room. He comes out to a fairly standard room with many cubicles, the pathways in between forming a maze. He walks out of the room and down another hallway, passing by various doors before reaching the elevator. The doors open and Vance steps through it, looking at his new camera)

?: Hold the door!

(Vance looks up and immediately puts his hand out, blocking the door. The voice belonged to a young female teenager, VIDA. She wore a pink tantkop with pink hair, a black skirt, sneakers, stockings, wrist bands, with a camera hanging from her neck.)

VIDA: Thanks, stranger. I'd hate to take the stairs with these shoes. (She presses the lobby button and looks down at his camera, Vance hasn't noticed her yet) Nice camera, new model right?

VANCE: Yeah, getting a job here was a lot easier than I thought.

VIDA: (she looks up at him) Say…don't I know you from somewhere?

(Vance turns to finally look at Vida)

VANCE: Not that-….wait….Vida?

VIDA: Took you long enough! Fancy meeting you here!

VANCE: Yeah! What's up? How have you been?

VIDA: Mehh…things have been a little boring for me now.

VANCE: 3 years and not even a phone call?

VIDA: I've been…busy. Out in Briarwood.

VANCE: Still doing the scratch-scratching and the shake-a-laking?

VIDA: Not as much now. I've been trying to make a mix tape for the past few months since I moved here.

(The elevator reaches the bottom, the door opens and Vance and Vida step through.

VANCE: Well, all these monsters showing up has to be somewhat of an improvement. Say, are you doing anything later?

VIDA: My, someone's forward!

VANCE: Well no, not like that. Just you know, milkshakes?

VIDA: Milkshakes you say? Now that's an offer I simply can't say no to. You're on.

VANCE: I'm down in Meadowborough. Marino's?

VIDA: My favorite. Sure. Say, do you still hang out with that crazy kid JT?

VANCE: well duh, he's my best friend.

VIDA: I hear nowadays he's dangerously insane.

VANCE: Well….I wouldn't call him DANGEROUSLY insane.

(Vance then has a flashback of JT riding a monster like a horse, spanking him with his axe)

JT: GIDDY-UP DEMON HORSEY MAN! GIDDY-UP! I STILL GOTS 8 SECONDS!

MONSTER: SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! MAKE HIM STOOOOP!

(Back to reality)

VANCE: ….I'd say more of STUPIDLY insane.

VIDA: Mind if I borrow your phone?

VANCE: Yeah sure. (He hands her his phone. After a moment, screams are heard outside and Vance can see a blur zipping around causing havoc. Vida hands him back her phone.)

VIDA: Give me a call, allright?

VANCE: Huh? (He looks at her) Yeah, will do! (He nervously laughs) Right now, I gotta jet! (He quickly runs out and discovers cars being flipped over and various objects being destroyed) What in the world… (He runs over and unlocks his bike right as the monster begins to race away.) Oh no you don't!

(Vance chases the monster and when he gets a clear enough shot, he takes a snapshot, However, he doesn't look where he's going and he hits a fire hydrant, sending him head over handlebars onto the cement with a thud.)

VANCE: Rgggh…well at least the camera is all right. (He takes a look at the pic he took, making out a blur of a monster.) Whatever that thing is…I just know I'm going to run into him again. (His watch starts beeping) Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for training! (He picks ups his bike and begins to race away in the opposite direction.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Gale is seen walking down the stairs, she then notices Curtis passed out on the couch with a blanket over him, she shakes her head and walks over and knocks on his head lightly like a door)

GALE: Wakey wakey, sleepyhead.

(Curtis mumbles in his sleep and turns over)

GALE: Joy…one of his "deep" sleeps. (Ponders and then snickers before making a lifting motion with her hands, both glowing green, which cause Curtis to levitate off the couch, moving over before suddenly dropping him on the floor. Before Curtis makes contact, he quickly twists his body and draws his weapon)

CURTIS: Nice try Son—(he pauses as he sees his weapon is pointed directly at Gale. His widened eyes return to normal before standing straight, sheathing his weapon) Gale! Umm…sorry…

GALE: What were you doing out here?

CURTIS: Nothing. I just umm…found the couch to be a lot comfier.

GALE: Where you up all night patrolling the base?

CURTIS: Why weren't you? Monsters could get in at any minute!

GALE: Terretto said this place has a spell field that only him, us, the others and Sondre can enter.

CURTIS: You seriously expect me to get any sleep knowing that SONDRE, of all people, can just walk right into our base without alerting any alarms?

GALE: Well that explains things…

CURTIS: You trust him, Gale?

GALE: I still can't understand what Sondre meant by "keeping in touch for his own reasons." But no…I don't think any of us trust him.

ALEXIS: She's right.

(Curtis and Gale see Alexis walking towards them out of the kitchen area)

CURTIS: I don't recall this being an A, B, and C conversation.

ALEXIS: Cool it, all right? You've been on edge ever since Sondre apologized and said he would help us.

CURTIS: After what he's done, I think I'm entitled to be "on edge".

GALE: Ok, so his first impression has left us all worried. But I think you're taking this a little too seriously. You've been doing this for the past three days!

ALEXIS: Besides, as much as it irks me to say this, we could use all the help we can get. (She turns and heads back to the kitchen) It's Saturday Curtis, just relax! Besides, you're gonna love this sundae I made!

CURTIS: Sundae?

GALE: She's just figured out how to make a sundae, I tried one with her last night, and it's kinda good.

(As Alexis is putting the finishing touches on the sundae, Vance and JT arrive through the door, both panting)

VANCE: I thought I told you no using your speed powers!

JT: Awww but where would the fun be? Is the little Vancey all worn out? Does the wittle Vancey want JT's speedy powers?

(Alexis makes her way out of the kitchen with the sundae in a large bowl, JT is jogging lightly backwards)

JT: Come on man, WHO WANTS TO TAKE ON ZE SPEED DEM—WAHHHHHHH!

(JT bumped right into Alexis that causes her to suddenly trip and face plant into the sundae. JT himself had ended up falling over as well. Gale and Curtis helped Alexis up while Vance helped up JT)

JT: (Nervously) Uh….did me just push Lexi into sundae? (Gale, Curtis, and Vance nod)

VANCE: So JT….what kind of engraftment did you want on your tombstone?

(JT walked over cautiously)

JT: (Takes a bit of the ice cream off of Alexis' face and tastes it) Let me tell you this Lexi, a few more sprinkles and this sundae would be spot on!

(By now Alexis had gotten to her feet and was facing away from JT. She growls then suddenly turned around and pressed two of her fingers against JT's forehead)

JT: AHHHHHHHHH BRAINFREEZE, BRAINFREEZE, BRAINFREEZE!

ALEXIS: I SPENT A HALF AN HOUR MAKING THAT SUNDAE YOU MORON!

JT: WELL EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME FOR BRINGING THE COMICAL MISCHIEF REQUIRED IN EACH EPISODE!

(Vance quickly steps between the two)

VANCE: Easy, easy guys! Come on, it was just a mistake. JT, no more making Alexis face plant in ice cream; Alexis, no brain freezing JT.

JT: …can I cream pie Alexis?

ALEXIS: …..what is wrong with you?

JT: (Pulls out a massive chart) …I've also got footnotes.

(Before a fight can ensue, the alarm goes off; Terretto enters the room)

JT: Groan, why can't that alarm go off when the pizza guy's here?

CURTIS: What is it today Terretto?

(Terretto looks into his crystal ball but can't identify what is causing the problem.)

TERRETTO: I'm not sure. I see buildings being demolished and cars being turned over but there's no one I can see doing it.

ALEXIS: That's impossible. Someone has to be doing it.

VANCE: We don't have time to ponder this! We have work to do! We'll morph on the way!

(Curtis, Gale, Vance leave. JT stops Alexis for a moment.)

JT: So Alexis…. About the whole ice cream thing-

ALEXIS: Save it. We have things to do.

JT: YAY! JT AVOIDS GUILT YET AGAIN!

**(DOWNTOWN)**

(The rangers arrive, morphed and see more cars being turned over and garbage cans being thrown around but no one else are there.)

CURTIS: What the heck is going on here? Who's doing this?

VANCE: Maybe it's a chameleon type monster.

JT: OOOHHH! IS IT "THE" CHAMELEON! Cus he owes me a latte!

ALEXIS: Whatever it is, all we—

(Suddenly something hits Curtis' stomach and falls over in pain)

OTHER 4: CURTIS!

GALE: You okay, hun?

CURTIS: (getting up, clutching his stomach) The hell was that!

VOICE: Why don't you look right in front of you?

(The voice laughs as everyone looks ahead and sees a skinny monster with a black leather jacket, large fists with spikes on the knuckles, a black motorcycle helmet with horns with the visor gone showing two glowing yellow eyes)

VANCE: Hey, nice outfit you got, bicycle convention's that way.

JT: Hey look, it's Jack Black in Demonic Tenacious D!

ACCELRAZOR: Watch it punk, the name's Accelarazor, got it memorized?

JT: Would you mind repeating it in Bulgarian?

ALEXIS: Where the hell did you come from?

ACCELRAZOR: Oh would you punks like to know! (Before they can attack, Accelarazor vanishes. Everyone looks around.) Tell me rangers, where am I?

(The rangers keep looking around and don't know where Accelarazor is. Then the rangers each get hit out of nowhere and get sent flying back)

VANCE: (struggling to get back up) Where…where is he?

(Accelarazor appears not too far in front of them)

ACCELARAZOR: Come on, I'll let you have a free shot. (He crosses his arm) Give it your best shot!

(Vance looks at the others)

VANCE: …allright. BLACK DRAGON CANNON! (The cannon is summoned) FIRE!

(The cannon fires off a large blast but suddenly Accelarazor grabs the blast and turns into a whirlwind becoming one with the blast)

ALEXIS: HIT THE DECK!

(Accelarazor stops spinning and chucks the ball back at the rangers, barely missing them)

ACCELARAZOR: (laughs) Ohhh this is good fun. You're all useless against my speed and thanks to me; Grieger will bring this city to its knees!

CURTIS: Oh shut up already!

JT: come down here and fight like a Tenacious D rip-off!

ACCELARAZOR: Certainly!

(He vanishes again and appears back on the street again. The rangers pull out their weapons and begin to charge toward him. Accelarazor charges as well, slashing at each ranger one by one, his vicious spike fists, combined with the momentum, made each attack twice as powerful. Vance tried facing him one on one but Accelarazor moves way to fast, twirling like a whirlwind, spinning all around Vance damaging him before kicking him all the way back slamming into a car making a dent)

JT: (looking around) All right, where's Waldo?

ALEXIS: It's Accelarazor!

JT: I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SUSAN B. CHERYL! THOUGH SHALL NOT PASS! (Accelarazor suddenly runs full speed into JT, making tire marks across his suit. He starts speaking groggily) Donna, I'd like to buy a vowel.

(Accelarazor finishes spinning and lounges on top of a garbage truck)

ACCELARAZOR: Man Power Rangers are BOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! Let me know when you ACTUALLY get to do something.

(The rangers quickly huddle)

VANCE: Look, he may be fast but we can probably outsmart him.

JT: …and I'm out.

ALEXIS: I take it you have a plan then, Vance?

VANCE: Well, I may not be good at improvisation…

CURTIS: But?

VANCE: I'll have him chase me down that alley over there. (Points to the alley) Then, as I'm leading him to the dead end, you guys follow along. We'll corner him and then he'll have nowhere else to go.

GALE: Crazy but it just might work.

JT: Ooh, can I slash him into bits huh? Can I slash him into bits? OH PWEETY PWEASE?

CURTIS: I'm spoiling this boy.

VANCE: (to everyone) So that's the plan, got it?

OTHERS: Got it!

JT: Ooh! I GOTS A QUESTION! OOH! OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!

VANCE: (Rolls eyes) JT?

JT: Yeah, in the new Winnie the Pooh movie, what was up with making the balloon a character? I mean I know that it's a movie about imagination but...

ALEXIS: (Pulls JT away by the ear) Just get into position!

(They break up and Vance steps forward.)

VANCE: You think you're fast, Accelarazor? Well let's see what you think of this!

(Vance raises his hand out to the side and Excalibur appears in his hand.)

ACCELARAZOR: (chuckles) You think a wittle sword is going to slow me down?

VANCE: ….yeah that's pretty much what I'm thinking. Never mess with the power of Excalibur! (Raising the sword to the sky): EXCELSIOR! POWER UP! (Vance's armor glows crimson and transforms to his Battalizer mode) All right, let's see how fast you really are!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(Vance and Accelarazor stare off one another for a moment before disappearing in a blur. They run at the same speed with each one just barely over taking the other. Vance tries to slash the demon with Excalibur but Accelarazor is moving a tad too fast for Vance's sword to strike. The other rangers can only see rushes of wind fly past them, the winds coming from Vance's and Accelarazor's incredibly fast movement.)

ALEXIS: Alright guys, Vance is almost at the alley.

GALE: That's our cue! Let's go!

(The rangers dash off to meet Vance at the alley. Meanwhile, Vance gains the lead over Accelarazor.)

VANCE: (tauntingly) What's wrong slow poke, can't keep up with a "boring" Power Ranger?

ACCELARAZOR: You're gonna regret saying that!

(Vance races further ahead with Accelarazor not too far behind. Vance races down the alley with the demon following him. Vance sees the brick wall and stops instantly and turns around. Accelarazor stops too just as the other Rangers race down the alley and stop a few feet from the demon.)

JT: Boxed in Demon, hold the mayo! BARBAQUE HIM BUDDY!

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

(Vance brings his arms back then blasts the fire at Accelarazor which takes the form of a dragon which envelops Accelarazor with flames, but using this to his advantage, he turns it into a whirlwind which slams into the other four rangers sending them rocketing back and slamming into some rubble)

VANCE: What? How did that not work? (He runs over to help the other four up who have been demorphed thanks to the blast)

JT: (Dazed) No more for me Vance, I'm driving.

ACCELARAZOR: Oh rangers!

(Everyone looks up to see him sitting on top of a streetlamp)

JT: HE'S A WEST SIDE WITCH I TELLS YA!

ACCELARAZOR: Not bad trying to trap me, but your little strategies and tactics are no match for my super-speed! Now exit, stage left!

VANCE: NOT ON MY WATCH!

(Vance's dragon wings activate and he launches forward at Accelarazor but one well timed kick sends Vance skidding back. His battalizer form powers down and he clutches his chest)

ACCELARAZOR: Face it rangers, you're not quick enough to keep up with me! You should just give up and go home! (He laughs as the rangers get up very slowly, feeling their wounds.)

(Suddenly, they hear the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. Accelarazor turns around and can faintly see someone riding a motorcycle in his direction. The rangers see this too. As the cycle comes closer, it reveals to be Sondre, de-morphed, riding the vehicle.)

ACCELARAZOR: What in the-

ALEXIS: Sondre!

JT: …what the hell? LONE RANGER GETS HIS OWN TOYLINE?

ACCELRAZOR: Ah the traitor…well let's see how he likes this!

(Accelarazor charges toward Sondre. As Sondre gets closer, he morphs into the Black Knight and his motorcycle turns into a ranger-themed motorcycle, confusing Accelarazor. As Accelarazor draws closer, Sondre pulls out his Cursed Blade at the last second and slashes heavily into him .Sondre continues driving and just before he reaches the rangers, he turns his cycle sideways and it skids to a stop.)

ACCELARAZOR: (feeling his wound) Arggh…damn that cursed blade…don't think it's over rangers, I'll be back sooner than you think! (He opens a portal and jumps in it.)

(Sondre gets off his bike and power down, as does his motorcycle. Vance powers down as well)

VANCE: Fancy meeting you here.

SONDRE: I was in the neighborhood.

ALEXIS: Well we owe you—

SONDRE: (interrupting) There's nothing to be owed. Attacking me beforehand was not a wise choice on his part.

VANCE: So you weren't the only one who saw him beforehand.

CURTIS: Beforehand?

VANCE: I saw the monster on my way to the base this morning…I didn't say anything cuz I thought I was just seeing things…

SONDRE: Well you weren't imagining anything. I have my own reasons for taking on Accelarazor.

JT: Sooo uhhh…about that motorcycle with the morphing and the slicing, how the hell did you do that?

SONDRE: It isn't that hard, Yellow Knight. All I did was cast a spell on my bike so that, if necessary, it could transform to keep up with anyone or anything that possess super-speed.

JT: (feeling insulted) I knew that…I just liked it better….when you said it. AND I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!

SONDRE: If it was important, I would have remembered it.

ALEXIS: This may be asking a lot, but would you mind accompanying us back to the base Sondre? We could really use your help.

SONDRE: What purpose would that serve? (He begins to walk to his motorcycle) I am more than capable of destroying Accelarazor on my own.

JT: …well at least he isn't as douchey and repetitive about it as the Black Operation Overdrive ranger was.

(Sondre stands up and is just about to leave but Vance intervenes.)

VANCE: How do you expect us to take him on without any way of catching up to him? Just sit back and watch you beat him on your own?

SONDRE: I already had that in mind and like I said, I have my own reasons for what I do around here.

(Gale walks right up to him)

CURTIS: Gale?

GALE: Would it hurt to help someone for once? You can't go playing "lone wolf" forever Sondre.

JT: Especially since Gale's the wolf ranger.

GALE: Sooner or later, you WILL need us. It does help to have allies in situations like this.

(The other 4 look at Gale in confusion)

GALE: Face it, you need ALL the help you can get. I may not look it, but I am a lot smarter than you think. All we're asking is for you to come to our base and let us use the scroll's power.

SONDRE: (sits on his motorcycle and looks at her straight in the eyes)

GALE: You want to rid this city of evil just like us and you want to get rid of this monster just as much as well—

SONDRE: I never said—

GALE: Are you going to help us or not? Here's your chance to do something.

(Sondre ponders this for a little bit while JT hums the Jeopardy theme until Alexis dope smacks him.

JT: I've never seen her this serious…..except for the time that she chained herself to that redwood.

(Sondre looks at Vance)

SONDRE: That badly, huh?

(Vance lightly nods)

SONDRE: (sighs) Very well. I will meet you at your base in 10 minutes. (He starts his motorcycle and heads off.)

CURTIS: (grudgingly) I don't want that silver-haired punk anywhere near our base…

VANCE: I know you don't trust him Curtis…but do we really have much of a choice now?

JT: Well…we could always…

ALEXIS: No JT, we're not gonna cover ourselves with peanut butter and try to trample the monster with the freed zoo animals.

JT: ….ok then in Sondre we trust!

CURTIS: (sighs) You better know what you're doing Vance.

(Vance nods and the group teleports)

~!~!~

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The 5 Rangers are sitting in the main room with Terretto, Sondre is leaning against the wall listening)

TERRETTO: This is indeed troubling…I was unaware of a super-speed demon being in the archives…

JT: Archives?

ALEXIS: It's an ancient book that archived every single demon inside of the Netherworld. Looks like it didn't archive EVERY demon.

VANCE: I don't understand though…Sondre's bike was able to land a direct hit on Accelarazor and none of us could, not even me in my battalizer.

JT: AND HE TIRE-TRACKED MAH SUIT! I've been…..OUT SPEEDED! Without my title as the speediest, I feel like a woman named Linda!

ALEXIS: …don't you think you're overreacting?

JT: Linda doesn't think so! Now if you need Linda she'll be downstairs lamenting the loss of her lie of a manhood! (Trips and falls down the stairs) WHY DID LINDA BUILD A SECOND FLIGHT OF STAIRS!

CURTIS: ….eh, he'll be alright in 2 hours.

ALEXIS: What we need is something similar to Sondre's motorcycle that can keep up the pace with this demon general.

(Terretto turns his head and looks at Curtis who looks back at him)

TERRETTO: I think it's as good a time as any to use what you and Gale have been working on, Curtis.

CURTIS: (leans down to Terretto) I don't think we should reveal anything while Sondre is here, Terretto.

VANCE: You've been making something?

GALE: Yes, actually we have.

JT: (Runs back up the stairs) Workin' on something you says? Ooo is it—

GALE: No JT it's not that automatic acid gelatin pea shooter you wanted.

JT: THE WORLD WILL BE MINE, ONE DAY! (Vance dope slaps him) WHY FOR THE DOPE SLAPPING!

GALE: Come on, it's this way.

(Gale and the others head downstairs but Curtis stops Sondre. Gale looks back but keeps walking)

CURTIS: I know what you're up to Black Knight, the others may not see it, but I do.

SONDRE: I have no quarrel with you White Knight.

CURTIS: Yeah? Well I do with you. You took two of our team mates and did who knows what to them and you put several people at risk, just so you could get a sword. People like you DESERVE to be put into the Nether for all eternity.

SONDRE: You're lucky I was even there to save you.

CURTIS: We had things under control.

SONDRE: …that's not the point. You're entitled to not trusting me. Your name is Curtis, correct?

CURTIS: …yea, what of it?

SONDRE: (he walks up to Curtis) The last time we faced one another, you showed enough skill to make me respect you as a Knight.

CURTIS: I don't care if you respect me or not Sondre. I'm warning you. If you EVER put my friends in harms way or if I even think you're going to set us up, I will not hesitate to beat you down.

(Sondre and Curtis look at one another before Curtis walks away back down the stairs.

**(KNIGHT RANGER SECRET ARSENAL CAVE)**

(Everyone is walking down a staircase, leading to an underground section of the base. When they reach the bottom, they arrive at a door. Terretto opens the door and leads everyone inside. Once inside, the 5 main rangers are astonished to see a large portion of the cave covered in darkness. Curtis flips a switch which causes light to appear in the cave. It's one big garage and the main lights spotlight on five motorcycle-like vehicles, each one a different color, parked in front of a garage door.)

VANCE: You got us motorcycles! It's not even my birthday! *laughs*

GALE: Allow me to present…the Jet Streamers.

(Curtis and Sondre follow up behind them)

ALEXIS: I must admit, they are quite impressive.

JT: HORRAY FOR NEW TOY LINE! (Cuddles with his cycle) Soooo, shiny and metal-like!

VANCE: How did you make them?

CURTIS: I had Mrs. Fairweather from Lightspeed email me some schematics she used for the Lightspeed Cycles. I was allowed to build using the original design as a foundation and added my own twist to it. Had to put my engineering degree to good use somehow. Oh, and for a little something extra…..

(A cup holder pops out on the cycles)

JT: (Hugs Curtis' legs) YOU'RE A GREAT MAN!

SONDRE: And you constructed these by yourself?

CURTIS: I had some help. (Looks at Gale and Terretto) We don't have any time to properly test these things.

VANCE: Well this IS all awesome but we don't have driver's licenses. We can't drive these on public streets.

JT: (smoothly) Licenses, where we're going we don't need…. Licenses.

TERRETTO: That's one of putting it. The Rangers are above the rules of the road.

VANCE: (nods) You coming with us Sondre?

SONDRE: I suppose if I must. I'll humor for the time being—(he pulls out the scroll) I believe I need to do this first.

(Sondre waves his arm in the air, chants some mythical words, and a burst of gray dust flies over to the 5 Jet Streamers and lands on each one, causing them to glow for a few seconds, adding gold along them and having the wheels invert in to be replaced with thrusters)

SONDRE: All right. They should be fast enough to catch up with Accelarazor on the ground and in the air. (He turns and points his hand out which summons his motorcycle and he morphs into his Black Knight armor) I'll meet you in the city. (He walks over and starts up his cycle, revving it) Don't make me wait. (Revving the engine, Sondre zooms out of the garage, accelerating up into the air)

MAIN 5: (pulling out their morphers) MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing Sequence. The rangers then get on their bikes, turn them on, and JT puts a bicycle bell on his and rings it.)

JT: Ah just like my childhood!

(The garage door opens and the rangers race off with their Jet Streamers down a dirty road, eventually launching up into the air alongside Sondre. JT at first crashes into a wall, but then gets back on the road)

VANCE: Thanks again.

SONDRE: Don't expect this team thing to last too long. Once we beat Accelarazor, I'm off on my own.

(The six rangers pick up the speed and race off into the distance.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(Downtown. Accelarazor is still causing mayhem by smashing buildings and turning over more cars.)

ACCELARAZOR: (laughing) As long as those rangers can't keep up with me, Sundraville will be no more and Grieger can begin his reign as ruler of the universe!

JT: (To readers) you always think that the villain monologues would be less cheesy.

(Suddenly Accelarazor is struck by a round of lasers)

ACCELARAZOR: HEY! Who did….? (He swings around and sees the rangers coming in fast on their Jet Streamers.) Wow, little cycles? How adorable! (He fixes his gloves) Little toys can't stop my supersonic speed! (He takes off to hit the rangers head on but just as heads about to strike, all 6 veer off to the sides, making the demon miss. The rangers stop moving.) What, no fair!

(Vance's Jet Streamer comes to a halt)

VANCE: Don't be jealous bud, looks like we're the new speedsters of the block. Catch us if you can!

JT: LINDA'S NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!

(The Jet Streamers race away)

ACCELARAZOR: (growls) Enjoy your head start punks, cuz you are going DOWN!

(The demon sets chase at once and follows quickly behind the rangers. The rangers drive past the "Leaving Sundraville" sign and so does Accelarazor.)

CURTIS: Vance, where the hell are we going?

VANCE: You'll see!

(The rangers and Accelarazor continue down the road and then they branch off onto a dirt pathway. Everyone races along the path and eventually see a steep mountain. It's a very winding and twisting road with sharp turns.)

VANCE: You guys stay back there. Sondre and I will handle this guy ourselves.

GALE/ALEXIS/CURTIS: RIGHT!

JT: Aww, well you owe me a hacking!

(The rangers arrive at a fork in the road. Vance and Sondre take the right road, which begins to climb the mountain, while JT, Alexis, Curtis, and Gale drive to the left.)

ACCELARAZOR: I'll take care of the checker-colored combo first then those other 4 are history! (He runs up the right road and sets chase for Vance and Sondre. The two rangers and the monster zip around the corners and bends quickly but just slowly enough to avoid running of the cliff. They climb higher and higher, almost reaching the top.)

VANCE (VO): Excellent. We're in the home stretch now. Just a little further.

(The three racers at last make it to the top of the mountain. Vance and Sondre can see the cliff ahead and they slam on the brakes quickly. Accelarazor sees what their plan was and prepares to stop but his foot hit's a sharp rock and it causes him to tumble but is still moving too fast to stop himself and falls off the cliff.)

Accelarazor (yelling as he falls): DOES THIS MEAN I LOSE? (He manages to flip and land on his feet but he stumbles and falls flat)

SONDRE: Looks like it will take both of us.

VANCE: Right.

(Sondre pulls out arcana and revs his engine, driving off the side of the mountain activating the wings. Vance follows right behind him with the Red Dragon Sword. With all the momentum they can get they aim their blades which charges up)

SONDRE: DARK HEART SLASH! (He successfully slices through Accelarazor which causes a series of sparks to shoot out)

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!

(Accelarazor is unable to block both attacks and the combined force rips through him causing a large explosion. The other rangers see this and worry for a moment but are relieved to see Sondre and Vance's cycles emerge out of the smoke towards them. Both land on the ground and dismount)

SONDRE: (darkly) First place goes to us.

ALEXIS: You guys made it!

VANCE: (nods) We make a pretty good team, you and I.

SONDRE: I suppose you could say that. (He extends his hand) Good work.

(Vance is about to shake his hand before a thunderbolt strikes the crash site and resurrects Accelarazor to mega-form)

ACCELARAZOR: Now I'm going to accelerate my terror on you rangers 20 fold! (Laughs)

JT: (grabbing his ears) AH! THAT WORD "ACCELERATE" BURNS! THE MEMORIES, THE BAD, PAINFUL MEMORIES!

CURTIS: (Cradles his head) Take it easy boy! No more bad memories! Only happy thoughts! Does the JT wanna take the memories out on this Tenacious D demon's butt?

JT: (Baby-eyes) Yes pwease.

VANCE: All right then. LET'S DO IT!

(Megazord Transformation Sequences)

(As Accelarazor charges at the Megazords, each robot pulls out their attack weapons but can't land a single blow to the demon. His punches and kicks are too fast. He hits both Megazords, making them spark and shake the rangers inside.)

ACCELARAZOR: It's pointless trying to fight me! You and your weapons are no match for me. No one Zord is faster than me!

JT: WE GET IT! YOU'RE FAST! MAKE A T-SHIRT MAN!

VANCE: We'll see about that! (He quickly pulls out Excalibur) EXSELSIOR! POWER UP! (He transforms into his battalizer armor but this transformation takes a shorter amount of time.) CRIMSON PHOENIX ZORD, ARISE!

(The phoenix swoops in and strikes back and forth against Accelarazor. Vance jumps from the megazord cockpit to the phoenix's and places Excalibur into the control panel.)

VANCE: CRIMSON PHOENIX ZORD, ONLINE!

SONDRE: (to himself) Hmm, a new zord? I didn't know Excalibur could bring forth that.

VANCE: BORN IN THE FLAMES, DRAW FORTH THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU! (The phoenix's head comes apart from its body, becoming the Mythico Megazord's helmet while the wings and body attach to the Megazord's back. Vance appears back in the Megazord cockpit.) Time to get airborne! (The Megazord jumps up and flies over the sky)

ACCELARAZOR: (looking up) So you can fly, big whoop! Look at that thing; you think that can stop me?

(Accelarazor leaps up and attempts to snag the Mythico Megazord but Sondre's zord leaps up and kicks him back down.

SONDRE: SHADOW SLASH!

(The Dark Horse's double ended lance has both its tip charge up with dark energy. It goes up for the slash then down with another slash. Accelarazor blocks the final stab but doesn't realize he has his back exposed.

SONDRE: LET HIM HAVE IT!

VANCE: PHOENIX FLARE!

(The Megazord flies up and glows red. It comes flying down, slicing the swords through Accelarazor, turning it in half. The monster sparks, falls over, and it explodes.)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

TRIANO: Exactly why aren't we out there destroying the city?

GRIEGER: We needn't waste any energy when it is not necessary, Triano.

ZIARA: …but I thought you sent out Accelarazor to deal with the rangers?

GRIEGER: (he shakes his head) Accelarazor escaped from the Nether. He, like the Black Knight, works for himself. Hey may serve no one now…but I have the power to bring him back to life.

TRIANO: Another general? Grieger, we can take them on our own—

GRIEGER: (interrupting) Perhaps you should hold your tongue before I send you back to the Nether in a million pieces.

TRIANO: (fed up) You don't scare me, "your highness". I'm sick of sitting here with nothing to do. You may think this is strategic or whatever you call it, I am a WARRIOR. Why am I always forced to stay behind?

GRIEGER: Triano, Triano, Triano… (He chuckles lightly) You're not seeing the big picture here. We WANT the Rangers to win.

TRIANO: …what?

GRIEGER: You will see.

YURANZO: (Wearing his PJ's) well…this was a pointless cameo.

**(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Vance, JT, Alexis, Curtis, Gale, and Sondre arrive back in the garage, Sondre last. The 6 de-morph and Terretto walks in)

JT: I can't believe I have my own vehicle! Now I can take my dates to convenient stores!

ALEXIS: What dates?

JT: (angrily) …it would seem we have reached an impasse!

(Vance walks over to Sondre)

VANCE: We can't thank you enough for helping us and giving us the edge we needed to beat Accelarazor. We really do appreciate it. (He extends his hand)

SONDRE: (looking down at the hand, he looks back up at Vance) Don't mention it. (He hops on his bike, starts it up, and drives off)

VANCE: (lowers his hand.) One day, you will be here for us, not just for yourself.

TERRETTO: He will be back, I know he will be. Right now though, we have a more pressing issue.

ALEXIS: What is it, Master?

TERRETTO: Rangers…I've found the second artifact.

GALE: That's good! Which is it?

TERRETTO: It's Lancelot's Shield, though I should really be telling this to JT.

JT: (shocked): You mean…..the…me, and the artifacts, and me, gets power?

(Terretto nods which causes JT to scream like a little girl and falls over. Curtis and Gale pick him up by the arms and JT regains consciousness.)

JT: OH LINDA'S DREAMED OF THIS DAY SINCE SHE WAS A MAN NAMED JT! Wait a minute, I AM JT! (Going crazy) NOW I GETS BETTER ARMOR TOO!

CURTIS: So how did you find it?

TERRETTO: Well after examining Sondre's map through the computer, it was able to pinpoint the exact location of the shield. (Takes a breath nervously) But I must regret to say that it's in a place that you wouldn't expect to retrieve it.

VANCE: Wherever it is Terretto, we have to get it before Grieger or any of his goons get their hands on it.

JT: I'M A-NOT GETTIN' JIPPED OUTTA THIS!

GALE: Where is the shield of Lancelot at?

(Terretto takes a deep breath and notions the others to walk to his crystal ball. The rangers look into it and see the shield sitting on a pillow. The crystal ball zooms out to reveal many sculptures and paintings around the room.)

VANCE: This is Sundraville Museum.

TERRETTO: Unfortunately, it is.

(The rangers exchange looks of shock and fear and look at the crystal ball again.)

Vance: So…..does this mean…..?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. The Goofy Lion

**POWER RANGER MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 11: THE GOOFY LION<br>WRITTEN BY JOEY TURNER, ZAK KAYES, AND JIMMY MAEHER  
>(OUT IN AN OPEN FIELD)<strong>

(The Chimera, Unicorn, Dragon, and Phoenix zords all face each other as if preparing for battle. Curtis, JT, and Vance are all unmorphed)

JT: (Trying to sound bad-ass) I never thought it would come to this!

CURTIS: We fought valiantly together, but there's no other way around it!

VANCE: THIS shall determine it once and for all…

ALL 3: THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA SHALL BE MINE!

(Gale and Alexis watch over the 4 zord brawl)

GALE: and you're SURE Terretto said that this was ok?

ALEXIS: He said he had some researching to do and asked that we exercise the zords' power. The bet was the guys' idea.

GALE: Now I'm wondering…why didn't WE get in on this?

ALEXIS: I still barely know what pizza is, and you… well you're good, but you still need some more training.

GALE: I'll just take that as a compliment. But why aren't you up there showing the boys whose boss?

ALEXIS: Because I have better things to do with my time. I can take them all on by myself no problem.

GALE: Oh really? Then why don't you prove it?

ALEXIS: Why don't you?

GALE: …touché.

CURTIS: Why does Vance get to use BOTH his zords?

VANCE: Because I know you'll both double team me. Gale installed an AI drive into the Phoenix so it can operate on its own. (mocking tone) Do the wittle babies want their own artifact zords too?

JT: (Baby-eyes) Yesh pweese.

VANCE: Sorry guys but until we find more of the artifacts, you're out of luck. Besides, I really wanted to try this new move out… (The dragon and phoenix fly up surround themselves in fire, then swandive into a helix spiral) I call it, FLAMING HELIX ATTACK! (The swan dive shakes the ground and blasts the Unicorn and Chimera zords back)

CURTIS: (Gets his zord back on his feet) Ha! Don't forget, I've been piloting zords while you were at home picking your nose and eating it!

JT: …actually that was me.

CURTIS: …oh yeah. Well anyway Vance, let's see what you think of this!

(The Unicorn shoots a psychic beam at the Phoenix, but the Phoenix bring s its wings up and shields itself while the Dragon and Chimera duke it out)

CURTIS: You know, we should probably be more worried!

VANCE: Why's that?

CURTIS: 'Cus we're going up against JT and….he's crazy about pizza…

VANCE: …crap.

JT: and IIIIIIIII'M gonna get it too with this new move I just learned and never brought it up until now. TRI-VOLTAGE BEAM!

(The two heads and the tail all shoot a huge electric beam at the three Zords causing them to suddenly overload and power down)

VANCE: (baffled) How—what—JT! You overloaded our Zord's energy source! It'll take 5 hours to recharge!

JT: Well, let's not just sit and talk about who burned out whose power supply. Just know this: the Zords had to go out, so that uncle JT could get the last slice of pizza, WHICH I WON! (Jumps out of the Zord) GERONIBUNGAAAA!

(JT lands face first in the dirt, then gets up and dashes towards the lair. Suddenly Curtis and Vance come crashing down)

CURTIS: …well the eject mode works.

ALEXIS: (Confused, to Gale) …you think he plans it all? The shenanigans, shutting down the other zords ….the way he acts? (Gale looks at her in a teasing way. Alexis starts speaking nervously) Uh. ..n-not that I care or anything, I'm just curious. (Walks away nervously)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Cut to Yuranzo doing painful yoga exercises wearing a purple leotard)

YURANZO: (Stretching) I'm gonna take those Power Rangers and tie them to a tree! (Stretches so hard that his spine cracks) ooooh! My back! (Notices Triano and Ziara staring awkwardly at him) uh …how long have you…

TRIANO: More than long enough.

ZIARA: So….THIS is what you do when no one's looking?

YURANZO: Hey, if we're gonna be fighting multi-colored teenagers, we've gotta be able to match them in physical capabilities. Plus, my glutes are too flat.

TRIANO: And it proves you're more multi-colored than they are.

YURANZO: Yeah….HEY!

ZIARA: Whatever. Look, I…well…we need a book on the Royal Demon Family.

YURANZO: …any particular reason?

ZIARA: Just want to do some research. (Yuranzo struggles to give her the book) Thanks. (She then exits the room and glares back mysteriously)

TRIANO: …she's up to something, I can feel it.

YURANZO: I feel nothing mid-way.

GRIEGER: (Yelling angrily) YURAAAANZOOOOOOOOOOOO!

TRIANO: (Sighs) The universal sign that the king needs you.

YURANZO: Ssssshut up! (Walks slowly into the throne room, but then gets tossed back out) ….he didn't like the General I brought him! On the plus side, I think he popped my spine back ….and my legs …and 3 of my ribs.

GRIEGER: (Stamping out angrily with his sword drawn) Yuranzo you worthless, pathetic, pitiful excuse for a CLOWN!

YURANZO: Please my liege! You asked me for a monster that can turn invisible, and that's what I brought you!

GRIEGER: I asked for a chameleon demon…not… (growls lightly in disgust) Braygo…

(Suddenly a muscular green lizard monster appears from nowhere and starts bumping into the walls)

TRIANO: Weird, I've heard that Braygo is one of the strongest and most un-catchable Demon Generals in the army.

YURANZO: Apparently they didn't give him any muscle in the brain department.

BRAYGO: (Laughs goofily) LOOKIE BOSS, I CAN WALK INTO THE WALL! (Walks into the wall again and falls over) Ooh, what's this (Pulls up his club weapon) stick thingy do? (Hits himself with the club)

TRIANO: …ok NOW I see the problem.

GRIEGER: (Holds his sword near Yuranzo's throat) I ask for a warrior, and you bring me a BLITHERING IDIOT?

YURANZO: W-wait my lord! In a way now we've even up the odds! The rangers have their own idiot, now we got ours!

TRIANO: …kinda hard to tell if Braygo's the real idiot. Why did you need a General anyway?

GRIEGER: because I've finally discovered where one of the artifacts is being held: The Shield of Lancelot! Weapon of one of Arthur's most trusted and mightiest warriors!

TRIANO: Oh yes, I remember Lancelot…in many painful ways… (He looks down at a scar on his left arm)

GRIEGER: It is being displayed at the Sundraville Museum, and I plan to send in a demon that can sneak in undetected. And my poor excuse for a jester, BROUGHT ME A COMPLETE MORON!

BRAYGO: Oh please Mr. King-Boss-Grieger-Guy! Give me a chance! I can steal things good! Watch!

(Braygo vanishes. Suddenly Ziara's scream is heard and Braygo arrives back carrying her corset.)

ZIARA: …YURANZO! I don't know how you did this but YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER FOR THAT!

YURANZO: See that? He never even gave himself away.

GRIEGER: (Sighs) Very well, I'll give him a chance. But if you ruin this for me Yuranzo ….let's just say, I hope YOU can turn invisible as well!

YURANZO: …gulp…

(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)

(JT runs into the kitchen, slips on the floor, but then recovers and grabs the slice of pizza on the counter)

JT: Oh most benevolent slice of pizza, we are together at last! Nothing shall ever drive us apar… (Notices Terretto drinking a strange liquid, and jumps excitedly) TERRETTO DRINKING STRANGE LIQUID! (Scoots towards Terretto and starts jumping like a dog) OOH, WHAT CHOO DRIIIIINKIN'!

TERRETTO: (Looks nervous) Calm down JT…umm…it's nothing. Just a potion-

JT: (Interupts) Ah-ah-ah. Say no more Terretto. I know exactly what it is! It's obviously a drink for your bowels.

TERRETTO: You see, back in my timeline I…wait what?

JT: You see Terretto, not all elderly people are as fit and cool as you, or Adam West, or even Dick Van Dyke. There are those who do not age so gracefully; then you're face looks like an imploded raisin, your bowels are looser than Paris Hilton on Mardi Gras, you can't remember what your neighbor's grandma's name is, and you find yourself wearing adult diapers which kinda clash with your hairstyle. Then you need to have a nurse assistant named Shirley who'll sometimes let you grab her butt 'cus she knows you're a dirty elderly man and…

TERRETTO: JT!

JT: Shutting up…

TERRETTO: This isn't for my…ahem…"bowels" Let's just say this is something I need and leave it at that.

JT: (Looks around) Riiight, NOT for your bowels. (Winks at Terretto, who just rolls his eyes)

(Vance and Curtis limp in, and stare at JT with a "you little psycho" look)

JT: ….I sense hostility in the force.

CURTIS: You could've at least warned us before messing with our zords' power supply!

JT: I COULD'VE, if I wasn't the marketable ranger!

VANCE: They haven't even sold anything of us yet.

JT: When the time comes Vance….when the time comes…

GALE: (Teasingly) ooooooh JT. (Pan over to reveal that she's holding the last slice of pizza)

JT: OH NO YOU DON'T!

(JT runs forward but Alexis brings up her arm and JT gets clotheslined down)

ALEXIS: You said you had something important, Master?

TERRETTO: Yes, unfortunately we may have waited too long. According to the news, someone has the intention of BUYING the shield of Lancelot from the Museum!

VANCE: WHAT!

ALEXIS/CURTIS: WHAT?

JT: I know right! …Wait, that's not a good thing.

TERRETTO: And several reporters have Intel that said the person plans to sell the shield into a super store as a display case….for tourists to take photos around!

ALL: WHAAT!

CURTIS: …Wow, that's weirdly specific Intel.

ALEXIS: I'm already against putting up priceless artifacts in a museum…but THAT is going too far.

GALE: (Stops eating for a moment) But it's a PRICELESS ARTIFACT!

VANCE: what kind of sick moron-

JT: (Freezes in mid-air) ahem!

VANCE: -MORE sick than JT.

JT: Thank you!

VANCE: -would buy a priceless artifact and then sell it to be paraded in a two-bit super store?

TERRETTO: (Looks at article from JT's laptop) I believe you've had an encounter with the potential buyer Vance. (Shows picture of Tyrone) A Mr. Tyrone Francis.

VANCE: …Oh right, THAT sick moron. (coldly) Well, nice to know he's making the best of firing me.

(JT recovers and makes another lunge for the pizza box but discovers it's already gone, he looks off to Gale who just finished eating it)

GALE: Had your pizza taken by a green goth…tsk tsk…rough morning.

JT: IT'S JUST LIKE IN 2ND GRADE! Of course I could always get it back (Pulls out plunger) THE JT WAY!

(JT rushes towards Gale, but Alexis and Curtis hold him back)

CURTIS: Get a grip man! IS OVER! HE DIED FOR A WORTHY CAUSE!

JT: True….HE WOULD'VE WANTED IT THAT WAY! BUT ONE DAY, you'll have YOUR well-earned pizza …that you got from electrocuting your friends, stolen from you. AND I'LL BE LAUGHING IT UP IN A BOX SOMEWHERE IN HOBOKEN!

CURTIS: ….Sometimes I wonder if I could donate him for scientific research.

VANCE: You and me both.

ALEXIS: We have more pressing issues to deal with boys.

TERRETTO: It would seem now we have a reason for (Clears throat) "robbing" the museum. If we don't liberate the shield from the museum, not only would it be in the hands of a corrupt business man, but it would be more susceptible to be stolen by Grieger!

VANCE: And seeing as how this is JT's artifact…

ALEXIS: (Thinks for a second and gasps) no!

JT: (Pops up next to her with a mischievous smile on his face, humming the Jaws theme) Yeaah baby! SAY IT!

VANCE: Sorry Alexis…but JT's leading this mission.

JT: (Jumps in the air and cheers) OH YEAH! TIS THE JT'S TIME TO SHINE…..AGAIN!

(While the other rangers talk, JT bounces off the walls crazily, and walks behind the group doing random stuff like playing the trombone, riding on a scooter, bouncing on a pogo stick, and even riding a donkey backwards)

ALEXIS: Vance, are you sure you want HIM to lead a mission?

VANCE: I know it's crazy, but it IS JT's artifact!

CURTIS: Plus to add to it, do you know how many spy movies he's seen? …Well ok not a lot, but it's MORE than he can count! He's probably got a closet of spy gadgets!

JT: (Stops in place) I DENY THAT UP AND DOWN! (His closet bursts open and a bunch of spy gadgets fall out) Uh….those are….my grandma's. (Notices x-ray glasses) Ooh, there's my x-ray glasses!

ALEXIS: (Holds up her ice bow to JT's face) Don't think I don't know what those do!

VANCE: Come on Alexis, JT's gotta prove he can lead a mission.

CURTIS: Come ooon. (Holds up JT trying to make a cute face) LOOK AT THAT FACE!

ALEXIS: Do I have to? (JT does the bunny eyes and Alexis finally cracks) ALRIGHT! JUST STOP WITH THE FACE!

JT: YAY! (Suddenly salutes like an army sergeant) ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! ….err I mean guys, tonight we're gonna break the ranger tradition, and ROB A MUSEUM! As a hardcore power ranger fanatic ….and also a ranger, I take no pleasure in doing this! In fact I'm gonna have to punish myself later! But ITS GOTTA BE DONE! For if we don't now, we may never get another chance again! Now I know what you "level-headed" types are thinking:

GALE: And the reason why we don't just wait for the moron to actually buy the shield then we can just take it-

JT: (getting up in Gale's face) I HAVE A RUBBER CHICKEN IN MY PANTS, AND A JAR OF FROZEN MAYONAISE FOR REASONS I STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT YET! YOUR QUESTION IS INVALID!

GALE: …Have you been opening lockers with your head again?

JT: I neither confirm nor deny! But anyways, tonight we meet at the museum at 2:30 am!

VANCE: Why 2:30?

JT: DO NOT QUESTION COMMANDING OFFICER! (Slaps Vance with the rubber chicken, then walks off-screen like a sergeant)

GALE: (Looks to the audience) Why my cousin is a Power Ranger, I'll never know…

VANCE: …He slapped me with a rubber chicken!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**SUNDRAVILLE MUSEUM  
>2:29 AM<strong>

(All the rangers [Except JT] pull up in their Jet Streamers. Gale presses a button and the cycles turn invisible)

GALE: Just a little something I built in for who knows what.

CURTIS: You gotta love that girl.

(The rangers hide on the side of the building. Yuranzo and a band of Demonites peek from behind the building)

YURANZO: CRAP! The Chowder Rangers figured out the shield's here too! (Groan) Why can't the bad guys just ONCE be a step above the heroes?

(A bunch of trashcans clatter as Braygo gets stuck in one of the garbage cans)

BRAYGO: (Laughs idiotically) METAL CAN IS FUN BOSS!

(A Demonite rips the can off of Braygo)

BRAYGO: I CAN SEE AGAIN!

YURANZO: FOCUS MORON! (Sighs, then starts talking to Braygo like he's a baby) I need you to sneak in there and bring uncle Yuranzo the pretty shield. Understand?

BRAYGO: (Inhales, then shakes his head)

YURANZO: (Growls. Then pulls three demonites aside) Listen troops, I need you to make sure he gets the shield before the rangers do, got that? (The Demonites nod their heads, showing that they understand the instructions better than Braygo) Good, cus if he fails, our days in the castle are numbered! (Fades away)

BRAYGO: Duh, ok boys! Once I gets the shieldy thingy, Grieger will probably promote me to Demon ADMIRAL! And then I can get my own cubical, AND A SECRETARY NAMED SUSIE! So let's go steal us a shiny thingy! (Turns invisible. Then he tries to open the door but he falls over. The Demonites groan, grab the invisible Braygo, then open the door and sneak in)

(Cut back to the rangers)

ALEXIS: So tell me Vance, why do your thieves wear these black outfits? It makes my butt look cramped!

VANCE: Well, the thieves of our time are a little more advanced. Then again I learned how to be a thief from playing Sly Cooper.

CURTIS: Besides, JT said he wanted to play it by the book.

GALE: Where IS JT anyway? Its 5 seconds until 2:30!

ALEXIS: There he is. (Points out JT who's sneaking around, doing his own theme music [Similar to Kronk in Emperor's New Groove]) doin' his own theme music. (JT "sneaks" his way close to the others) …uh JT? (Taps JT on the shoulder, causing him to stop dead and make a sound like suspense music) ….JT!

JT: (Stops) …Yesh?

ALEXIS: We're all ready! What do we do first?

JT: Alright, a good spy must be familiarized with his break-in target. …'Tis a museum! It is big, white, square-shaped …just like Rush Limbaugh's ego, and it's probably loaded with security cameras and laser sensors!

GALE: (Rolls her eyes) Ingenious. So?

JT: SOOOOOOO, if in the event that morphing is required, the cameras will catch us in ridiculous over-the-top poses from unflattering angles. …that and we'll be exposed…AND NOT IN THE FUN WAY! So STEP 1! Disable the security cameras…LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHIN! (He dramatically sneaks over to a black box, while the other rangers casually walk over)

VANCE: So THIS is the control box for the security cameras. (Looks at the huge padlock) It's locked tight!

JT: Pfft! Vance, rule number 1: NO LOCK IS A MATCH FOR A JT! (Pulls out his Thunder Axe, and slices the whole box apart)

ALEXIS: …WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SLICE THE LOCK OFF!

JT: Because lady with the cute buns, IT'S MUCH MORE FUN THIS WAY! Besides, this one had a broken wire!

ALEXIS: (rolls her eyes) This is going to be a long night.

JT: And now for step 2…OF 2! (Pulls out grappling hook) The break-in. (Tosses it, but it misses and clangs on his head) …oww.

ALEXIS: (Sighs, then grabs the grappling hook and ties it around an arrow on her bow) Never send a JT to do a girl's job.

(Alexis shoots an arrow which successfully lands on a part of the wall. The rangers then climb up the wall while JT climbs up backwards)

JT: Excellent work guys. You guys each get A GOLD STAR! (Sticks gold star stickers on other rangers' hats) Two more and you guys win a free P'zone at Pizza Hut!

VANCE: JT, I know Alexis would be saying this, but can you please take this more seriously? We're in a tight situation here.

JT: Yes yes, I know, concentration and "precision" are required to be a master thief. But come on, it's hard for me to take things seriously nowadays.

VANCE: I understand, but we can't fool around for long.

JT: Right…PAPA NEEDS A LASER!

GALE: (Looking through the sack of spy gadgets) Let's see, (Pulling out listed objects) x-ray glasses, super hero underpants, (Pulls out a drawing of a muscular barbarian JT standing on a hill of flaming skulls, being hugged by Alexis wearing a fur-bikini) …fan service?

JT: (Hastily grabs it) Oh that's just a p-pizzaaa! (chomps on the picture)

ALEXIS: ...I don't want to know.

GALE: (Continues looking through the bag, finally pulls out laser) Ah here we are! (Suddenly notices bottle of baby oil) …Why do you have a bottle of baby oil?

JT: ….Cus some people care about their skin's texture!

VANCE: (Gets a closer look at the laser) JT, this is a laser POINTER! How's a laser POINTER suppose to help us out!

JT: Ah, Vance, Vance, Vance, VINNY!

VANCE: Vinny? Really?

JT: A laser pointer and a (Pulls out a magnifying glass) magnifying glass is surgery in MY hands!

(JT uses the laser pointer with the magnifying glass, causing a deadly laser that carves through a section of the ventilation shaft entrance.)

ALEXIS: (Whispers to Curtis) …Do you think he PLANS all this! (Curtis shrugs)

(The rangers climb into the shaft one by one and eventually the rangers reach one of the exits nearby the Shield's display. Vance unhooks the top of the shaft exit, picks it up and puts it aside and leans down to see a rusty golden shield hanging on the wall.)

VANCE: (suspicious) It's too easy. (Pulls out a can of Anti-laser spray and sprays the room, revealing lasers all around the display) Ok, we can get down without the lasers noticing.

(The rangers drop down nearby the room with lasers and they stand across from it)

JT: Ooh, nice one Vance! You get half a gold star! (Places the half star on Vance's hat)

VANCE: Wait, HALF!

JT: I RAN OUT OF STICKERS! Alright, now we need some kinda reflective thingies!

GALE: Allow me!

(Gale uses her halberd to create green crystals. Alexis then uses her magic to position each crystal by the lasers, causing them to reflect in other directions, neutralizing the lasers)

JT: Excellente'! Alright, Gale, use your uhh new psychic powers to levitate me over to the shield so I can grab the shield and put this… (Pulls out a shield replica with a note attached to it) …fake shield with a message to old granny Francis, we slip away, and then PIZZA ON ME!

GALE: (Nods) I won't be able to hold you up forever. So hurry up alright?

JT: You no rush me, I'll get it, trust me!

(Gale makes a hand signal and JT is surrounded by a green aura. He's slowly lifted into the air and quickly is moved over to the wall where he draws his dagger and begins to cut the support holding it up. The shield, which is rusty and golden with an inscription on the front, and etchings of two lions)

JT: Ooh, there it is! The Golden Shield of Sir Lancelot!

ALEXIS: The years were not kind to it. It's become rusty and old.

JT: Sometimes the old toys are always the funniest! (Tries to read the inscription) "Courage and Swiftness of a lion and strength of a bear, to the one who bears it's power, Nether-beings beware." ….WHAT WITCHCRAFT BE THIS!

ALEXIS: We'll translate it later, just swap the shields!

JT: One step ahead of you cus I wore protective gloves! (Slowly and carefully reaches for the shield)

VOICE: HEY YOU!

(JT freezes in place as well was the other rangers. Gale suddenly looses her focus and the green glow disappears. JT panics and flails his arms and grips onto a display case like a spider. While the rangers are hidden behind the wall, JT slowly turns his head to see Braygo, nearby the door and not on the floor, standing there)

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

BRAYGO: …whatcha doing?

JT: Oh nothing special, just trying to steal a shield before some demon guys do.

BRAYGO: Ooh sounds fun! We're looking for some shield before some Technicolor teenagers do. Say, you haven't seen any have ya?

JT: (Looks around) Nope, sorry sir. Have you seen any ugly-looking demon guys?

BRAYGO: Nope! Ooh say, do you know where the bathroom is?

JT: Right next to the caveman display over there!

BRAYGO: Thanks a lot! Hey good luck with your demons!

JT: Thanks, good luck with your teenagers!

BRAYGO: Thanks! (Walks away, going around right in front of the other rangers to nearby the exit of the exhibit) That kid was nice! I hope he takes care of those demon guys!

JT: (Sighs) You know, that guy wasn't much to look at, but he sure was nice. Hope he takes care of those teenagers.

BRAYGO: (Stops in place and realizes) Hey wait…..I'M SOME KIND OF DEMON GUY!

JT: (Realizes, looking back at Alexis) Wait…. THAT was the demon wasn't he? (Alexis gives an annoyed nod) …aaaaand WE'RE the teenagers he's looking for aren't we? (Alexis gives another annoyed nod)

(Braygo then appears in the doorway looking straight at JT)

BRAYGO: HEY! YOU IS THE KIDS ME WAS SENT TO DESTROY!

CURTIS: Uggh, not him again…

ALEXIS: How do you know about Braygo?

GALE: Let's just say we've faced plenty of demons in Lightspeed. Braygo here is one of the worst.

VANCE: How hard can it be? Obviously he isn't smart so we should be able to take him out no problem.

ALEXIS: (Leaps out revealing herself to Braygo) I can't believe Grieger sent YOU; of all demons. I knew he was desperate but still!

BRAYGO: Hey! You shut your face hole pretty witch lady!

JT: HEY! Don't talk to MY pretty witch lady like that! (Alexis stare at him confused) uh …I mean don't talk to THE pretty witch lady like that!

ALEXIS: (To JT) Ok you and I are gonna have a talk later, (JT pouts, Alexis talks to Braygo) and as for YOU Braygo, you may be "tough" but you're a bigger moron than JT!

JT: And that's pretty big! (Makes a derpy face)

ALEXIS: Case and point.

BRAYGO: Hey! You power punks may think smart, but me has a…uh….what's the word? (A demonite whispers to him) Oh yeah, AMBUSHY THINGY! (Suddenly all the display knights come alive, revealing to be Demonites in disguise)

JT: Cool, I gotta come to this museum more often.

ALEXIS: Well you forgot about rule 13 of JT's spy rule book, Braygo…NEVER GO IN ALONE! (Calls out to others) NOW!

VANCE/CURTIS/GALE: (Leap in morphing) MYTHIC KNIGHTS UNITE! (They kick down most of the demonites)

JT: Actually rule 13 is don't eat spray cheese with cantaloupes!

ALEXIS: Just shut up and morph!

JT: Sure beans! Umm that is if uhh…I COULD GET DOWN FROM HERE! (light bulb pops over his head, turns head to Braygo realizing he's close to Braygo) Hey buddy, (points behind him) I'm over there.

(Braygo turns and JT leaps out, using his super speed to land on the other side of the room next to Alexis)

ALEXIS: About time.

BRAYGO: (realizes) Oh no, I can't believe I fell for that! Ohh I'm a bad Braygo, bad, bad Braygo.

JT/ALEXIS: (Morph) MYTHIC KNIGHTS UNITE!

(Both JT and Alexis zip over and both kick Braygo back, beginning the battle. Gale takes on a series of Demonites, and accidentally kicks one into a display with a vase. Curtis catches it in time, puts it back, and resumes fighting. Vance gets over to the staircase and blocks a few strikes from some Demonites and then knocks a few down the stairs. He then jumps onto the railing, slides down it, and slashes the Demonites into pieces. He then throws a fireball that knocks back some Demonites nearby Alexis, who is standing near a tapestry of the knights of Camelot)

ALEXIS: (Stops and notices tapestry) Oh what the hell? King Arthur's beard was NOTHING like that! You know it makes me sick when the people who sacrificed their lives to protect these people from demons aren't properly depicted and…

VANCE: (Roundhouse kicks some Demonites) Less ranty, more fighty!

(Alexis resumes fighting. Braygo and some Demonites sneak around looking for JT and Curtis, not noticing them hiding nearby the caveman exhibit)

BRAYGO: Wait a minute! Something ain't right here! (Looks closely at cavemen) ….This caveman looks funny in a loin cloth!

CURTIS/JT: SURPRISE!

(Braygo is knocked off his feet by both Curtis and JT who do a high and low attack that knocks Braygo onto his back)

BRAYGO: (stuck on his back, the Demonites try to help him up) HELP! ME FALLEN AND ME CAN'T GET UP!

JT: (sighs) Making baddies fall on their back is always a fun time.

CURTIS: Yesh. So shall we abscond with your artifact my boy?

JT: Do lets. (They rush over to the shield, knocking over several Demonites along the way. JT grabs on to the shield and struggles to pull it loose. Stops for a second and doesn't notice he already pulled it loose) Man this thing is old! (Puts it back and resumes trying to pull it off. Curtis just stares in confusion. Finally JT pulls it loose and holds it up in the air) I HAVE THE POWER!

CURTIS: (Puts the fake shield in place) Good for you my little weirdo. Now let's figure out how this thing works!

BRAYGO: Heey! (Stands upright) That thingy belongs to my master! Gimme!

JT: Aaaaand what happens if I don't little boy! You gonna kick us out?

(Cut to outside where JT is tossed out)

JT: HE LITERALLY KICKED ME OUT!

BRAYGO: (Runs outside) Now I'll get you little yellow pumpkin man!

JT: …He called me a pumpkin.

(The rest of the rangers leap out and defend JT with their weapons)

VANCE: (armed with the Red Dragon Sword) Alright JT, you figure out the shield, we'll take care of lummox here!

JT: You gots it! (he holds the shield and looks at the inscription on it) All right Mr. Rusty old Shield, let's see what secrets you're keeping for Papa!

(Vance and Gale leap in and deal some strikes to Braygo's mid-section but Braygo doesn't budge. He grabs Gale and chucks her away with ease but Curtis catches her. He and Alexis dash in, leaping in the air. Alexis fires off several arrows at once that sting Braygo, giving Vance the chance to kick Braygo back, and try to slice at Braygo's back but his sword bounces off his hide. Braygo swings his huge arm behind him and slams it into Vance, sending him flying back, crashing onto a car.)

VANCE: (grunts, getting back up) Alright dunderhead, IT'S ON!

(Vance charges back in. Curtis transforms his hammer into a drill and leaps onto Braygo, trying to drill into the hide but it has little to no effect)

CURTIS: JT! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!

JT: (isn't listening. He is trying to rub the rust off the shield) OYE I'M TRYING TO GET THIS CLEAN HERE! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CLEAN 1000 YEAR OLD RUST STAINS! …if only Billy Mayes were still alive, he'd be able to help us.

ALEXIS: We're going nowhere with this. Let's see how he handles our final attacks!

(The four of them line up)

GALE: TIME STRIKE!

CURTIS: HAMMER-RANG!

ALEXIS: ICE SCORPION FINAL FIVE STRIKE!

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!

(The four rangers launch their final attacks and each attack causes an explosion around Braygo, creating a cloud of smoke around Braygo.)

VANCE: Pleeeease tell me we got him…

(The smoke fades away and they can only see Braygo, in a ball, unfazed by the blow. He pops back to regular form.)

BRAYGO: (laughs) That tickled! I wanna play too! (He brings his hands up and charges up a large energy ball. He launches it at the rangers and it explodes in front of them, sending the four rangers flying back behind JT, demorphing) OH YEAH! YEAHHHHHHH! I BEAT THE RANGERSS! I BEAT THE RANGERS! (Starts dancing like an idiot)

JT: HEY! Those be MY moves!

ALEXIS: (groans and tries to stand up) Vance, why the hell didn't you use Excalibur!

VANCE: I didn't think I'd actually need it.

ALEXIS: Well, you needed it dunderhead!

JT: WHAT I DO!

ALEXIS: (Groans) NOT YOU JT!

(A dark portal opens up and Yuranzo enters from it, walking right up to Braygo)

YURANZO: ENOUGH WITH THE DANCING YOU FOOL! You have the rangers exactly where you want them!

BRAYGO: I do? But I wanted them over there! (He points to a random spot)

YURANZO: (he face palms) JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!

(By now the four rangers have gotten to their feet.)

ALEXIS: So looks like Grieger wasn't smart enough to kill you when he had the chance.

YURANZO: What's that I hear? (he chuckles lightly) It's the pathetic squeak of a little mouse!

ALEXIS: (growls under her breath and draws her bow) Go on, say that to my face, I DARE YOU!

(Yuranzo stretches out of boredom and Alexis makes a shot but Yuranzo catches it with his hand and crushes it)

YURANZO: Still the poor shot as always. (He looks to the others) Where are your manners, Blue Knight? Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends? (Alexis says nothing) Looks like I'll have to then. I...am your future ruler's, King Grieger's royal jester of chaos, mayhem, and discord.

JT: Wait, Jester? THAT'S FANCY TALK FOR CLOWN! Ooh, TELL ME A JOKE!

YURANZO: Uh….guess what, chicken butt.

JT: …..YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!

YURANZO: Nyuh-huh. So THIS is the crazy yellow ranger that traumatized half my creations? You are indeed a worthy foe, and I like your humor. You got spunk kid. Unfortunately, you also got my master's shield so I'll just be taking it.

ALEXIS: I'd be careful Yuranzo, JT's more than a little unhinged.

JT: (Crazilly pointing axe at Yuranzo) STEP! AWAY! FROM MAH SHIELD!

YURANZO: Oh please, you think I'm afraid of some discount toy store prop? (JT Zaps him) No more for me thanks, I'm driving!

VANCE: Pfft, some royal jester of discord. You can't even create a powerful general.

CURTIS: We've been beating Grieger's beasts like tennis balls every time.

GALE: And if you claim to know so much about chaos, well…hate to say it, but you're about as bland as an episode of Whale Wars.

JT/CURTIS: HEY-OOOOH!

YURANZO: Oh that's just low. (he laughes hysterically and pulls out a card) Then let's see how you like this little upgrade!

BRAYGO: YEAH! YOU'RE GONNA GET-ACK!

(Yuranzo stabs Braygo in the head with the card and Yuranzo laughs evilly, disappearing into the portal. The rangers stare at Braygo as he begins to twitch then all of a sudden, his skin begins to change)

VANCE: What the hell is happening to him?

CURTIS: His skin's…turning to metal!

JT: ….If only they taught us THIS in health class.

(Braygo's skin finishes turning into metal and his eyes turn blood red)

BRAYGO: (darker) Hey rangers, I gots a new game we can play. It's called… (he reaches his hands up and charges up an even larger energy beam in his hands) KILL THE POWER RANGERS!

GALE: Come on, we gotta morph!

CURTIS: I don't have enough power!

VANCE: BRACE YOURSELVES!

(Braygo fires off the beam which sends tremors through the sidewalk. The rangers brace themselves but the beam doesn't hit them. Vance opens his eyes and sees JT standing in front of them with the shield, blocking the blast. The beam goes straight into the shield and the rust immediately fades away, the shield glowing bright and as good as new)

ALEXIS: The shield…all of its power is back thanks to the blast!

JT: …So all I had to do was just give it a good shock to charge itself up like a battery! WHY DIDN'T I DO THAT BEFORE!

ALEXIS: Cus you have the attention span of a tomato?

JT: …Oh yeah that's why.

BRAYGO: Woop-de-teetaly—doo! You got a little toy shield. You ain't got nothing on THESE guns! (He flexes his metal arms and clangs his fists together)

JT: Wait, 1000 year old magical artifact plus axe wielding psychotic yellow ranger times the square route of a pine cone….(Snickers evilly) EQUALS ONE FRICASEED LIZARD THING!

(Vance and the others quickly stand back)

JT: Here goes nothing… (He thrusts the shield out) EXCELSIOR! (Upon yelling the phrase, he suddenly begins to glow yellow and arches of electricity shoot out of him, enveloping him in thunder.) POWER UP!

(A loud crackling boom is heard as the skies darken, clouds echoing with thunder. One cloud then projects a large lightning bolt which strikes JT causing a blinding white light. When the light dims, JT is standing on the ground in all golden armor, similar to Vance's battalizer form. The shield is in his left hand while he holds his golden axe, which is now a little bigger. Mini arches of static emanate from him.)

JT: Whoa-ho! This…is…..AWESOME! This is gonna blow those stupid Ben 10 figures RIGHT OFF the shelves! (serious) Alright Braygo, playtime's over. Time to step things up a notch.

(Putting the shield away, with an incredible burst of speed, JT takes a running leap and plunges both legs into Braygo's face knocking him down. Dodging several vicious strikes, he blocks an attack with his axe then counters with a strong strike, actually hurting Braygo)

GALE: (amazed) Whoa man….just….just whoa.

CURTIS: Alright! JT's bringing the hurt!

(Braygo growls and mini cannons appear on his wrist, shooting out rapid streams of lightning bolts. JT's super speed is easily able to out maneuver the lightning bolts. JT's speed takes him running up the side of a building wall, avoiding the blasts with relative ease. Back on the ground, JT is able to deflect all the lightning bolts back at Braygo, a few of them clogging the cannons on his wrists. This causes an explosion that sends Braygo skidding back. Wasting no time, JT dashes with his speed and leaps over Braygo, twisting in the air and slicing straight through the metal hide.)

BRAYGO: (laughs) Not a scratch! You're gonna have to do—(suddenly the sound of cracking is heard) Eh?

(Braygo looks at his arms as the metal begins to crack.)

JT: …Don't mess with crazy man.

(Then all of a sudden, the metal shatters like glass and drops off of Braygo)

VANCE: Alright! Our power's back up!

ALEXIS: Wait, we can't morph out in public. The Oath, remember?

VANCE: Oh right.

(The four rangers quickly run down an alley and morph. They run out and are about to jump into action)

ALEXIS: You need us JT?

JT: You nuts? I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY! Just wait for me signal!

CURTIS: But don't you think…

JT: SIGNAL! (He turns to Braygo) Now to test out me new move that I just thought up a few seconds ago. PROUD ROAR! (JT's shield emits static and then shoots out large arches of electricity that explode around Braygo with the sound of a lion roar. He skids back and drops to one knee) You know, actually I'm not sure I like the name, how about something like THE ELECTRIC BOOGALOO! …No wait that wouldn't work. What about THE ROARING THUNDER! …Ooh I like that one! YOU JUST GOT A TASTE OF THE ROARING THUNDER! ….which only works once a battle.

BRAYGO: (panting) No, no way am I gonna lose…NOT TODAY! (he reaches up and charges up yet another powerful electrical beam and pulls his arms back ready to fire)

JT: (Looks back to other rangers) He don't know me very well, does he? (Calls out to others) NOW!

(Vance and the other three bring out the Black Dragon Cannon, only 4/5 formed without JT's axe.)

VANCE: FIRE!

(Both Braygo and Vance fire their beams at one another, both colliding and battling against one another to which will strike first. But while Braygo is distracted, JT leaps high into the air with his axe)

JT: HAI-GI-GI MOMMA MUCCHACHO!

(With one final strike right down the middle, Braygo loses his focus and his beam disappears. The Black Dragon cannon beam slices straight through him, causing a large explosion that JT stands in front of in a pose, holding his axe in hand)

JT: (like Jack Sparrow) Did you all see that? Because I will NOT be doing that again.

(Vance, Alexis, Gale, and Curtis walk over)

CURTIS: Never doubted you for a sec, man.

(JT looks at Alexis)

JT: Aaaaand, what did our favorite wittle bitter lady learn today?

ALEXIS: (Rolls her eyes and groans) Never sell a JT short.

JT: YEAAAHH BABY! Looks like it's time for a JT GLOATING DANCE! (Starts prancing and dancing around) In yo face, in yo face, in yo faaaace, and I reiterate …IN YOUR FACE, LEXI!

(Alexis is about to smack him but the familiar thunderbolt strikes from above the sky, causing Braygo to grow big)

BRAYGO: ME BIG AND STRONG NOW! BRAYGO'S GONNA KILL YOU!

VANCE: Take it from the top guys.

ALL 5: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(Zord summoning and Megazord forming sequence)

GALE: Let's take him down. You got the Phoenix ready?

VANCE: Yep. Coming online—

JT: Hold the hippo there Vancey. 'Tis MY mission, and uncle JT wants to see what new zord can do!

VANCE: Will there be chaos and partial mix-ups with the controls?

JT: I was aiming for that.

VANCE: …Alright, go for it.

JT: YAAAAY, YOU'RE LETTING ME BE MYSELF! (JT stands in the middle of the room) GOLDEN LION ZORD, ARISE!

(Thunder echoes throughout the skies and a portal opens up. A lion roar echoes from it as the Golden Lion drops down and lands in front of the Megazord)

JT: I always like a dramatic entrance.

BRAYGO: Oooo, you gots a giant kitty cat now! I'M GONNA TEACH IT TO GO PLAY FETCH!

ALEXIS: THAT'S A DOG YOU NITWIT!

(JT has secretly leaped into the cockpit of the Lion, placing the shield onto the console in front of him. He presses a few buttons on the side, powering up the zord)

JT: Ok, now how did that chant thing go? (he crosses his arms to think) How the heck did Vance know what to say? (He then bangs his head into the console a few times, which causes the lion zord to spaz out a few times. He then snaps his fingers) I got it! (His hands pulse with static and he brings both of his hands onto the shield) WITH THE COURAGE OF THE LION, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The Lion gives another roar as it separates, glowing bright. The paws become gloves and boots, the head transforming into a helmet, and the rest of the body vanishes, fitting onto the Megazord as armor. JT re-appears in the megazord cockpit)

JT: MYTHIC LION MEGAZORD, ONLINE!

BRAYGO: (staring at the megazord) …Kitty became…what…with…WHAT THE CRAP JUST HAPPENED!

JT: Uh HELLOOO! I just formed a new megazord! Pfft, sometimes the simplest answer is always the hardest.

GALE: Let him have it!

(The Megazord leaps into action, delivering a series of punch and kick combos, using it's paw's claws to slash into Braygo's midsection. Both paws are brought up and they deliver arches of electricity that grab Braygo and shock him. JT moves his hands and starts smashing Braygo around on the ground before twirling him around and slamming him into the ground)

JT: Looking good so far. Yo Vance, papa needs the Phoenix zord!

VANCE: What're you up to?

JT: Ooh NOOOOOOOTHIIIIIING!

VANCE: Oye, alright! (H presses a few buttons on the console and the Phoenix's screech is heard in the skies as it descends down.) The Phoenix is all yours. Try not to crash it.

JT: Thanks kid, you're too good to me. PHOENIX SPEAR! (The Phoenix twists in the air and expands out, glowing in a bright light before transforming into a spear that the Mythico Lion Megazord grips in its paw) Alright, let's see how big ugly lizard man likes his electricity. Charging now!

(The spearhead begins to spin as static gathers around it. Suddenly, the rangers inside begin to get shocked by the electricity, causing smoke to emit from one of the consoles)

ALEXIS: We can't take another power surge like that or we'll fry the Megazord! We need to attack now!

JT: No! Just a little more and we got him!

(Braygo has gotten to his feet and is ready to attack)

BRAYGO: I'M COMING FOR YOU, RANGERS! (H begins to charge at the Megazord)

(Curtis looks at a meter on the console as it's reached the top)

CURTIS: This thing can't take anymore! It's gonna blow!

JT: Some people have no faith in me. TASTE THE POWER OF THUNDER BRAYGO! FRONTIER STRIKE!

(Emitting all the electricity it can, the Megazord stabs the charging Braygo straight through the midsection causing an explosion that sends Braygo hurdling back, exploding on impact with the ground. The rangers celebrate in the cockpit but everything suddenly shuts down and the Megazord falls flat on its face)

CURTIS: And there goes our power…

ALEXIS: Ok seriously, DO YOU PLAN ALL THIS JT!

JT: I did lose sleep thinking about this, yesh.

GALE: So….how do we get home now?

JT: ...What am I, a ROCKET SCIENTIST!

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Yuranzo sneaks in looking nervously around)

YURANZO: Oye, another embarrassing defeat by those power brats, especially the crazy one! Let's just hope that the king doesn't know about my embarrassing defea- (Accidentally bumps right into Grieger, then screams like a little girl) MASTER! I-I CAN EXPLAIN!

GRIEGER: (Shushes Yuranzo and speaks surprisingly calm) I do not wish to hear it Yuranzo. Even though you failed to acquire another artifact, I've decided to not put an end to your misery.

YURANZO: OF COURSE YOU- (Shocked) w-wait, you haven't?

GRIEGER: No. That's what I have HER for! (Points to an extremely pissed off Ziara)

YURANZO: ...Gipe! Ziara, about that little corset mishap, can't we discuss this first? (Ziara grabs Yuranzo and pulls him out of the room. Then various crashes and Yuranzo's screams of pain are heard)

TRIANO: (Chuckles slightly) He's finally entertaining at something. (Pulls out a bucket of popcorn) So, does this mean we'll need a new jester, my liege?

GRIEGER: Unfortunately no. He fails me one too many times, but his skills are still needed for my plans. They may possess two of the artifacts, but they're still weak teenagers with emotions that make them weaker! The trick is knowing how to twist emotions and crush your enemies with what they hate and fear most! The white knight will be first to feel my power! (The mirror on the wall reveals Curtis and Sondre staring off at one another.)

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

(SUNDRAVILLE MUSEUM)

(Subtitle: NEXT AFTERNOON. Tyrone and two museum employees walk over to the shield exhibit)

EMPLOYEE 1: I deeply apologize for the delay Mr. Francis There was a break in and we had to clean up the mess.

TYRONE: (Not interested) Yeah, yeah, museums need better security WHATEVER! Where's my new shield?

EMPLOYEE 2: (Gives Tyrone the fake shield) I implore you to reconsider sir. This is one of our oldest and most valuable artifacts!

TYRONE: (Starts writing check) Not any more it ain't! You wanna avoid the IRS, then you're gonna have to part with this cash cow! (Hands them the check and swipes the shield. Then he skips merrily out the door) Oh-ho-hoo! Money in the bag! Those stupid hippies should've stuck to digging in the dir- (Trips and lands on the shield, which shatters into a million pieces. The two employees run out to see what happened) I'VE BEEN JIPPED! YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN HIPPIES! (Notices note) Hey, what's this? "Dear Mr. Francis, You may have power in the world of finance. But you're still a clueless corrupt business man, who has no idea what power you're toying with. So therefore, we and the rest of the world need this shield more than you do. Have fun, the Mythic Knight Power Rangers!" (The employees smile) "PS. We crushed your car again!"

EMPLOYEE 1: (snickers) How unfortunate. Oh well, no refunds.

TYRONE: But I didn't even…

EMPLOYEE 2: Oh, and it's another $750.99 for the replacement replica. Have a nice day. (The employees walk away happily)

TYRONE: Wait ...BUT I WAS JIPPED! (Growls) DAMN YOU POWER RANGERS!

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The rangers are watching what happened to Francis, through a crystal ball, they all start laughing)

JT: (Sighs happily) It's always fun messing with business guys.

TERRETTO: (Chuckles slightly) Yes well, excellent work Rangers! We've recovered yet another of the artifacts!

ALEXIS: Well, in a weird way, we couldn't have done it without JT.

JT: FO' REAL-REAL!

VANCE: Yes JT. You're a crazy, psychotic, bizarre little weirdo. But when you lead a mission, you shine through in the end, just like last time.

JT: Ooh, maybe I should lead a mission more often!

CURTIS: (Nervous) Err, how about for now we just buy YOU a pizza?

JT: …EVEN BETTER! (Pulls the group into a group hug) AWW GET IN HERE YA BUNCH OF SOFTIES!

GALE: ...Of course there is the matter of shorting out the zords earlier.

VANCE: And the rubber chicken you slapped me with earlier. (They all hold up rubber chickens)

JT: ...Oh dang!

GALE: Oh you better believe it, PAY BACK JT!

(They all chase after JT, slapping him with rubber chickens. Terretto stays behind and just chuckles)

JT: NO! PLEASE! CEASE! I IS JUST A CHILD! I'M ALLERGIC TO SYNTHETIC POULTRY! (He jumps out the door with the others still chasing him. Freeze frame and the episode ends.)


	12. Twisted Strings Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 12: Twisted Strings Part 1<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

**12:39 PM  
>SUNDRAVILLE DOCKS<br>UNDISCLOSED WAREHOUSE**

(A limo and a few cars are parked outside of a warehouse, we see inside a bunch of businessmen standing around a table, one of them being the leader with a red suit. On some of the higher platforms in the warehouse are other thugs, some armed with sniper rifles patrolling the platforms. A car slowly enters through the doors and parks nearby the other businessmen. From the car enters a slick haired businessman wearing a blue suit and carrying a briefcase, with 4 other thugs entering also.)

RED SUIT: 'Bout time you showed up.

BLUE SUIT: Don't worry, I brought the stuff.

(However, a shadowy figure sits on one of the rafters. The blue thug pulls out a big briefcase and opens it up revealing its contents: dollar bills.)

BLUE SUIT: There, 20 grand, right here. Now what about our deal?

RED SUIT: Yea, I got your Shadow prototype thing.

(The red suit pulls out a briefcase and opens it, revealing a black gauntlet with pads on the fingers, a digital LED screen on the wrist part, a card reader, and a dial on the front with symbols. The two exchange briefcases.)

BLUE: Glad to be doing service with ya.

RED SUIT: Likewise.

(The two people in suits are about to leave but suddenly, the lights get turned out. There are yells and screams as well as wild gunfire. Several slicing sounds are heard until there is dead silence. The lights come back on and Sondre stands in Black Knight form. There are bloody bodies on the floor. But above the bodies are weird red glowing balls, lightly coated in red flames. Sondre raises Arcana and the balls get absorbed into the eye on the sword.)

SONDRE: Power down.

(The Black Knight armor disappears but suddenly, it turns into mist and takes the form of a strange face, half covered in a mask, the mouth is the only thing visible, along with its glowing yellow eyes and pointed ears. It's Arcana.)

ARCANA: Do you know what souls taste like, Sondre?

SONDRE: No, and I don't think I need to know.

ARCANA: (chuckles) It's only a simple question, young one.

SONDRE: It's for you, not for me, Arcana.

ARCANA: (interrupting) It's not really like pork or ham. It's soft and succulent to the taste. Sort of like ice cream. Except for babies…

SONDRE: (rolls his eyes, interrupts as well) Are you going through with our deal or not?

ARCANA: (coyly) Deal? Whatever could you mean?

(Sondre faces Arcana)

SONDRE: That after I've collected 50 souls, you would let me have control over myself during the day.

ARCANA: Ah yes…of course. (He sighs) Very well.

(Sondre walks over and looks at the gauntlet and removes it from the briefcase, as well as the briefcase with money in it)

SONDRE: And I don't want you spying on everything I do during the day as well.

ARCANA: Don't push your luck. The Black Knight belongs to me, as do you when the sun sets. But there is always the alternative.

(Sondre quickly turns back)

SONDRE: No! I can understand why you want to get rid of the evil and corrupted, but if you want me to hurt any of the innocent again,…

ARCANA: If I wanted you to, I would have had you out there right now killing the first person I lay my eyes on! Know your place, Sondre…or have you forgotten what the extent of my powers can do?

SONDRE: (glares) I'm not afraid of you.

ARCANA: (chuckles lightly) Sooner or later you will have to tell them…and when you do, you will lose everything.

(Sondre nods and opens up a portal, walking through it, and the bodies vanish as well.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Curtis immediately sits up in bed, sweating profusely. He sighs and lays his head back, rubbing his head. He turns his head and sees JT standing ready with a bucket of water)

JT: You know, I'm not extremely comfortable with you and my cousin sleeping in the same bed…..OH GOD I GOT MENTAL IMAGES!

CURTIS: (groggily) JT, what exactly we're you planning to do with that?

JT: Ohh this old thing? Ohh umm…well you see…I totally wasn't gonna dunk this uhh…I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT THE MESSANGER!

CURTIS: (sigh) What did you come in here for?

JT: Well, it's nothing too important…except if you count us being possibly late for the grand opening of THE POWER RANGERS HISTORY MUSEUM DOWNTOWN! But I'm sure that's just a minor detail.

CURTIS: (immediately sits up) NOW you tell me! (he leaps out of bed and dashes over to his dresser)

(Vance walks over and peers in through the door.)

VANCE: About time you woke up. Don't worry, we'll be in ranger form when we get there. And that's not the best part! We're going to be a part of a live Q&A with…the Samurai rangers!

CURTIS: (still fixing himself up) You serious? (to JT) Why didn't you mention this to me before?

JT: Cuz it would be a surprise? Tee-hee? Plus, I WAS TOO BUSY BEING LOST IN THE SEA OF BLISSFUL POSSIBILITIES! A shrine to all our preceding heroes! From the Nostalgic and memorable Mighty Morphin, to the swift and cunning Samurai, to the galactic and powerful Space rangers, to (Inhales bitterly) that OTHER team! …and we get to meet some of them in person, PINCH ME BOY!

CURTIS: Um… please pinch yourself!

(Alexis peers through the door, dressed in a blue tunic with yellow bangles. Gale also appears wearing a green tunic with white bangles)

ALEXIS: Come on Vance, we can make it downtown in time if we take the Jet Streamers. How do I look?

JT: If I may say so Lexi, you look like cappuccino that came to life!

ALEXIS: (Blushes but hides it) I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Vance.

VANCE: You look great as always. Why for the yellow bangles?

ALEXIS: What? I think I look good in a bit of yellow.

JT: (Raises eyebrows) Is that so? (Alexis places two fingers on his forehead, giving him a brain freeze. Vance steps out of the room along with Alexis dragging the still unconscious JT, and Gale steps to see Curtis finishing putting on his white tunic.)

GALE: You excited?

CURTIS: Of course, (He smiles and walks over, his arms around her waist) for more reasons than one.

GALE: Do tell.

CURTIS: Our anniversary is today. One year.

GALE: So you DID remember! (she hugs him)

CURTIS: Are the guys coming?

GALE: Yes, Carter and the others are gonna be there.

CURTIS: Good. I wouldn't want them to miss this historic day.

GALE: Oh, almost forgot. (She quickly pulls out a little box for him and hands it to him)

CURTIS: Aww you shouldn't have. (He smiles and opens it and pulls out a necklace with a white crystal hanging from it) Wow, this looks great, thanks!

GALE: (she smiles and helps put the necklace on him) You're gonna be fine today. Trust me.

JT: (From outside) Where are my pants! How can I meet my idols if I can't find my PAAAA- (Sounds of falling down the stair are heard) WHY DID I LEAVE MY ROLLER SKATES AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS!

CURTIS: Let's go, don't wanna be late right?

(Curtis and Gale rush out of the door.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE  
>THE POWER RANGERS HISTORY MUSEUM<strong>

(A huge crowd in the main downtown square of Sundraville meet in front of an old museum has been given brand new paint and pillars of a few past Power Rangers stand by the entrance. The main entrance also holds the Power Rangers thunderbolt symbol with the words Power Rangers History Museum on the front. A man comes onto the stage to a roaring applause. The man is Dr. Tommy Oliver.)

TOMMY: Wow…I'll be honest; I'm surprised everyone remembers me. But for those who don't know, I am Dr. Tommy Oliver and I was one of the original Power Rangers. (Applause break) The Power Rangers have been around for 18 years and they've had many incarnations from ninjas to aliens. I've heard a lot of the remarks that the Power Rangers are nothing more than spandex clad stuntmen but it's these spandex stuntmen that keep the world save! (Applause break) Right now, I'd like to turn it over to the newest generation of Power Rangers. First up, the Samurai Rangers!

(The Samurai theme plays and the 6 Samurai Rangers in ranger form make their way onto the stage. Jayden, the Red Samurai, shakes hands with Tommy and Tommy leaves the stage.)

JAYDEN (to the audience): Give another round of applause for the greatest Power Ranger ever! Yea! (Everyone applauses) We are the Samurai Rangers and have been protecting the earth for quite some time. Today, we honor the men and woman who have donned the Ranger name to fight evil and defend the earth, the Power Rangers! They have transcended time and some say have gotten better as the years have rolled by. Whether they use magic, technology, dinosaurs, or samurai power, no matter what the outcome, the Power Rangers are eternal guardians and as long as evil exists, we will ALWAYS be there. Now, I hear there's another new team of rangers out here that guards this fair city of Sundraville. And today, we've decided to see what this new team is all about with a special live Q&A where my team and I shall ask the Mythic Knights one question each to see if they are worthy of carrying on the Ranger legacy. Ladies and gentlemen, THE MYTHIC KNIGHT RANGERS!

(The brand new Mythic Knights theme plays as the Jet Streamers soar across the sky. The crowd roars in applause as the 5 rangers jump down from their Jet Streamers and land on the stage, except for JT who lands face first in the concession stand on the side)

JT: I MEANT TO DO THAT!

(JT quickly rejoins the Knights as the Knights stand across from their respective color. JT bounces excitedly until Alexis holds him down to calm him down)

ANTONIO (Gold Samurai Ranger) (Chuckles): I love the yellow knight! I love how when he fights evil, he always adds a little style to it!

JT: Well I learned a lot from watching you Mr. Garcia. Like you once said, "When making an entrance, its go big, OR GO HOME!" (Audience cheers)

CURTIS: (Whispers to Gale) They always seem to love the crazy ones. Gary Stu, much?

JAYDEN: Alright, let's get this started. First, a question from all of us to you. If you had to team up with one Power Ranger, who would they be?

CURTIS: Man…well picking just ONE is difficult. I mean it's like trying to pick out your favorite candy from a candy store. You know there's so many kinds and variations and EVERYONE has their own special favorite but for me…in my mind, I would chose a man who represents dignity and honor and a man whose name is synonymous with the Lightspeed Rangers. Captain Carter Grayson. (Applause) Lightspeed proved you didn't need magic or supernatural forces to defeat magic. Technology may have its limits, but I think it has some bragging rights since technology helped banish Queen Bansheera back to where she came from.

ALEXIS: I'm not a Power Rangers historian or anything but I will say this. I want a ranger who is brave, noble, and committed to their duty. Someone who can adapt to any given circumstance, assesses the situation, and leads their team to victory. My choice, well he may not have been a Red Ranger but to me, he represents not only an ideal ranger but also that you don't need the wear the color red to be one of the best. The man I want by my side would be none other than Mr. Adam Park.

JT: (voiceover, in head) …First Vance…now Adam? Get your mind straight! If you don't like me, at least be consistent. Hmm, so this is what it sounds like in my head… wow it's hallow. HELLO! (The word echoes) Sweet!

GALE: I don't want the strongest or the faster ranger. I want someone I can relate to and understand so that when we do fight, we work as a unit to win. I mean I'm not the best in the team. I think there's some room for improvement but I think that my choice would have to be Kira, the Yellow Dino Thunder ranger. She's cool, calm, and a great friend. Plus, I love her latest album. That's my choice.

JT: Ooo, my turn! My turn! Alright, well it's pretty obvious who I'd chose. I choose…a team of Tommy clones from the future. Ooh, and one of them is part WOMBAT! 'CAUSE WOMBATS KICK ASSAGE!

VANCE: I've known my choice from the very start. Ever since I met him, I lived by his words: "A true leader is also a true follower." He has inspired me to become a ranger in the first place. That man is Eric Myers, the Quantum Time Force Ranger and the co-leader of the Silver Hill Guardians. I taught myself everything I know and based myself off of his skills. I've always found myself liking the lone wolves of the team, the sixth rangers. Eric ,to me, represents a proud leader who may seem badass on the outside but on the inside, he's got the heart of a lion and reminds us all we are Power Rangers.

(Applause break)

KEVIN (Blue Samurai Ranger): Alright, now we get to our questions. (to Alexis) So, you're the graceful Blue Knight right?

ALEXIS: Well I wouldn't call myself graceful. But go on.

KEVIN: What advice can you give out to all the little girls who view you and the Green Knight as their role models?

ALEXIS: Umm…I don't like children, sorry. They usually get on my nerv-

GALE: (interrupts and nervously laughs) Umm what my friend is trying to say is that she didn't really like her childhood so she's not the biggest fan of kids, you know?

ALEXIS: Umm…I guess it's good that people look up to us. It's great that they do. And my advice: always focus on your studies. Stay in school and keep your body fresh, right? (Applause break, in her mind) Oh god why did I say I didn't like kids?

MIA (Pink Samurai Ranger) (to Curtis): Alright White Knight, there haven't been a lot of White Rangers out there. There have mostly been silver ones. So how's it feel to be one of the rare White Rangers?

CURTIS: So I guess I'm not the flavor of the month huh? (Crowd chuckles a bit) My name's getting added to a small list but you know what? Tommy is on that list of greatness and to be mentioned in the same breath as him makes me proud to be a Power Ranger.

MIKE (Green Samurai Ranger) (to Gale): My turn. You know I don't think there's ever been a female green ranger before! And since I've been watching you guys in action…I gotta ask…you and the White Knight got a thing going on? A little minty fresh fling?

JT: DAMN IT! (Looks at Vance) I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS GONNA MAKE THAT JOKE!

Vance (speaking angrily through his teeth): Shut up yellow knight!

GALE: Well I can assure you it's more than a fling. I'd say he's my soul mate. We share the same interests and are passionate about the same goals. When I first met him, I saw a young, cocky, headstrong fighter that didn't take kindly to authority. But I have seen him evolve into a fine young man who I am proud to call my White Knight in shining armor. (Crowd cheers)

EMILY (she giggles lightly) (to JT): Having a bit of a star struck moment here but I never thought I'd meet a psychotically awesome ranger. Are you normally like this or is it just like your persona?

JT: What you see is what you get, pretty lady. With all the drama, the ass kicking, the bad-assery, and the occasional pillow fighting, it doesn't hurt to just let yourself loose and have some fun. Besides, I cannot help it! Comedy is all I know! That and how to piss of many republicans and a few Ke$ha followers. (Alexis rolls her eyes as the crowd chuckles and a few people with Ke$ha t-shirts leave.)

JAYDEN (to Vance): Alright, now the big one for the leader. You're adding your name to a list of the best of the best. These are the high elite warriors. The people who lead their teams to a decisive victory. My question to you is…how will you continue the legacy of the Red Rangers?

VANCE: I wasn't expecting to be the Red Knight from the start but looking back, it was my destiny to be the leader. I was given natural talent at an early age and I could have lived my life wasting my abilities on video games or drugs or all that other crap but instead, I spent every day honing my strengths. I established my weaknesses and worked to get rid of them so that I would be prepared for any situation. And at this point I could have used my strengths as well to bully and assert my way to the top but I took my time and found the right opportunity to showcase my talents. I realize that being a Red Ranger comes a great responsibility, respect, and trust from my teammates and I'd say we're doing a pretty good job of making this city safe. But I do know one thing. I'm going to be twice as better then Mack could ever dream of. (crowd ooo's and cheers at the same time.)

ANTONIO: And now the final question. I've been hearing about this Black Knight dude that's been helping you guys out…

CURTIS: (interrupts) The Black Knight is not associated with us in any way. He just so happens to show up at a good time but he is not a Mythic Knight. He is a cursed human who blindly took the power of the Black Knight to search for the blade Excalibur. He endangered the lives of civilians and kidnapped two of the Mythic Knights (JT holds up a sign that says "I was one of the captured knights") to force the Red Knight to find Excalibur for him. But the Black Knight was defeated and while he still decides to show up to try and help us, he said it himself. He's only helping for HIS needs. He is pure evil and as long as he walks the streets of Sundraville, it will never be safe. Once the Black Knight is gone, it'll only be a matter of time before King Grieger and his Demonite armies go down!

(The crowd cheers heavily. The other rangers look at him in confusion)

VANCE: Well…not exactly the answer we were hoping for.

JAYDEN: Regardless, thank you all for this Q&A and I think we can safely say, the future of Sundraville is in great hands. (He motions over to the ribbon) Care to do the honors?

VANCE: (He extends his hand and his Red Dragon Sword appears) Of course. (He easily slices the ribbon in half and the crowd cheers. JT breaks a wine bottle over his head.) And let the festivities commence!

(The Samurai and Knights shake hands and leave the stage as the crowd files into the building.)

**(Commercial Break)**

(Vance emerges from one of the bathrooms unmorphed. He walks around, checking out some of the exhibits and models. He then notices Vida standing by the Mystic Force display. There is a large poster featuring the Mystic Force rangers with their helmets off. Vance approaches.)

VIDA: So you know now huh? (She turns to him and smiles)

VANCE: Briarwood was a dead giveaway wasn't it?

VIDA: I never expected to be a ranger, Vance. But you know me, when I'm given an opportunity, I take it and run with it. (chuckles) That year was undoubtedly the best year of my life. I remember standing there with the others when Udonna gave us our morphers, thinking it was all a dream but if it was, I never wanted it to end.

VANCE: I thought you hated pink.

VIDA: I did…but hey, it's not as girly as it looks now. I always liked dark pink more.

VANCE: So it WAS true you used to have all pink hair?

VIDA: Uhh…(nervously laughs) I was going through a phase? (she smiles) I guess you were too busy to return any of my calls huh?

VANCE: I knew I was forgetting something. You're not mad or anything are you?

VIDA: Me? Nah. I assumed you were just busy with some of Uri's random assignments he gave you…or just out being a Power Ranger. How's life as that?

VANCE: Not bad act…

VIDA: YES! I knew it!

VANCE: (looks around) Shh! Don't announce it to the whole world!

VIDA: I knew it. I bet it was more than a coincidence that you had to leave when that monster was attacking awhile back. So where's your morpher?

VANCE: (he looks around for a moment then points to his belt buckle) I'm the Red Knight.

VIDA: I had a feeling. (she smiles) Wow, I never pegged as you a Power Ranger.

VANCE: You and just about everybody else.

VIDA: Yea…

(awkward silence)

VANCE: So are we still going to date?

VIDA: Knowing this? Hell yeah we still are.

VANCE: …Wait. I don't want you to date me just because I'm a Ranger.

VIDA: Of course not. (she smiles and hugs him and strokes his cheek) Don't worry. You mean a lot to me, Vance. Now I'm even more proud of you.

(Vance smiles down at her and they kiss. It lasts for a few moments but then Vance spots Curtis walking by. He breaks it off.)

VIDA: So you busy this weekend?

VANCE: Other than saving the world? Nah. I'll call you when I get the chance alright?

VIDA: Sure.

(He hugs her and makes his way over to Curtis but she stops when she sees Curtis meeting with Carter.)

CURTIS: Captain Grayson, sir. (salutes)

CARTER: At ease, Curtis. (he smiles) Gale told me what you've been up to.

CURTIS: Good things right?

CARTER: Of course. Things have died down quite a bit in Mariner Bay since Loki was defeated. We're still rounding up some of the remaining monsters that went rogue.

CURTIS: Which means you got the guys back together?

CARTER: For the time being, yes.

CURTIS: So who is the new leader?

Voice: That'd be me.

(Curtis looks to the right to see Ryan, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, walking towards him, wearing his Lightspeed jacket)

CURTIS: Ryan! (gives him a bro hug) Glad you could make it!

RYAN: You kidding me? This is my life. I was the only one who actually didn't leave the team.

CURTIS: So what are you doing now?

RYAN: Head trainer for the new recruits.

CURTIS: Good choice, I'd say.

RYAN: Look at you, the White Mythic Knight…bit of a step down, don't you think?

CURTIS: Nah, I don't really think so. It gives me the chance to see what it's like to follow rather than lead. Did Carter make you the new Red Ranger?

CARTER: No. I've made him the leader but I've decided no one else will be the Red Ranger other then you, Curtis. Same with Gale. Dana retired anyway to help at her hospital so there's no Pink or Red Lightspeed Ranger now.

CURTIS: (sighes) So I take it you're not happy with my decision to become a Mythic Knight?

CARTER: Don't be ridiculous. We are all proud of you no matter what.

RYAN: And just so you know, your spots will always be open if you guys want to come back.

CURTIS: We'll keep that in mind.

CARTER: Best of luck in the future.

(They salute and Carter walks off along with Ryan. Meanwhile, JT and Gale are walking around, unmorphed.)

GALE: So what's on your mind, cousin?

(JT says nothing)

GALE: This isn't like you. I thought you'd be excited over all the merchandise and all the history here. But you've been quiet ever since we left that Q&A.

JT: Oh it's just …the weather!

GALE: ..The weather?

JT: Y-yesh…. The weather gets all rainy and wet and then we all step in puddles and WE GETS ALL WET!

GALE: …Cute, now what's really bugging you?

JT (sighs): Alright, my pants are too tight!

Gale: JT, I seriously doubt your pants are too tight.

JT: You can never tell what's going on in another man's pants.

Gale: JT, please tell me what's wrong with you.

JT (sighs): Alright…it's Alexis.

GALE: If it's about you having a crush on her, I already know.

JT: No. It's…more than that. I feel like she despises me. Like she doesn't want anything to do with me. Ever since we got kidnapped by Sondre, she's been focused more on her studies and doesn't even bother to talk to me. I even made her some ice cream, she didn't care! SHE JUST THREW IT IN MY FACE! ….ok so she does that anyway, BUT THIS TIME SHE HAD A BITTER TOUCH TO IT!

GALE: Owch.

JT: And to top it all off, she's admitted to having a crush on Vance, which I only know by the way, and she's openly flirted with Vance RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. Then she says Adam is the perfect man she wants by her side. For fluffy's sake, PICK A GUY AND STICK WITH IT! ..or at least move to Beverly Hills where they do that all the time.

GALE: Well three things come to mind. Either A: She's trying to find ways to hide from what she really feels; B: She doesn't want to get hurt all over again; or C: …She's just being a bitch.

JT: Is there a D: all the—OOF! (Accidentally walks into Mack from Operation Overdrive) Ooh sorry man, didn't see you the…. (Realizes that it's Mack)

MACK (Red Operation Overdrive Ranger): Oh it's no worries, it was my bad. Uh, good to meet whoever you are.

JT: (slightly disturbed) Awesome to meet you too Mr. Hartford. (In his head) You wimpy, whiney, pathetic excuse for a red ranger! (Walks away and accidentally walks into the Operation Overdrive display, and gasps in horror at a sign hanging on the wall) "Operation Overdrive?" "One of the greatest teams of rangers known to man!" THESE CLOWNS AIN'T WORTH THE PAPER THEIR PERSONALITIES ARE PRINTED ON! (Inhales) Easy JT-san. There are a lot more awesome rangers here! No need to lose your cool. (Looks to left and sees a statue of Justin from Turbo) ….TO HELL I CAN'T! (Pulls out a sledge hammer) HI-GI-GIIIIIII!

GALE: …Exit, stage left to avoid aiding a psycho. (Scoots away)

(Meanwhile, Vance finds Curtis with a bunch of kids around him where he signs autograph of him as the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Vance walks over after the kids have walked away.)

VANCE: Curtis.

CURTIS: (turns to Vance) Hey, what's up? Enjoying the nostalgia?

VANCE: (uninterested) Yea I'm thrilled. (Serious tone) Listen, do you have a minute?

CURTIS: Uhh, yeah, sure. What's up?

VANCE: Earlier today, why'd you say that stuff about the Black Knight during the Q&A?

CURTIS: Straight to the point I see. (He crosses his arms) You would have probably said the same thing…..

VANCE: (interrupts) No actually I wouldn't. Unlike you, I don't have a blind grudge against Sondre. Yes, I get the fact that we can't trust him, but when he shows up he helps defeat a monster, I can live with it. We need all the help we can get.

CURTIS: I'm not the one that's blind Vance. After what he has done, he deserves to be destroyed. You should have finished him off when you had the chance.

VANCE: Why? That sounds like something you would have done back in Lightspeed.

CURTIS: Don't try and act like you know everything I've done! I'm not the same person you knew from when we were younger.

VANCE: Look, I'm not here to argue ok? You're not the Red Ranger anymore.

I'm the leader of this team and I am the one who makes the final decisions unless there's a majority vote.

CURTIS: …Fine. But just because you're the Red Ranger, that doesn't make you any better then…

(All of a sudden, crashing sounds are heard along with the sound of things being smashed. Vance and Curtis turn to see security guards rushing over to one of the exhibits with Alexis following behind)

ALEXIS: Who wants to bet its JT?

(The other 4 run over to see JT smashing the Operation Overdrive display)

JT (Smashing the Mack statue): THAT'S FOR BEING A WHINEY, WIMPY, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A RED RANGER! AND FOR ACTING LIKE A WINE-BAG JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A ROBOT! YOU KNOW HOW COOL IT'D BE TO BE A ROBOT? IF I WAS A ROBOT, I'D ALREADY HAVE HACKED 50 WEBSITES! …and the school's permanent records and maybe try to find Tyra Banks' address, BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY! (Smashing the Will statue) AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO PLAY THE BLACK GUY AS WELL AS THE BLACK RANGER CARD! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE ZACK PULLED IT OFF YOU COULD DO IT! YOU HAVEN'T EARNED WHAT HE'S EARNED DUDE! AND WE GET IT, YOU PREFER WORKING ALONE, SO DO IT ALREADY! (Smashing the Dax statue) AND YOU! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! YOU'RE INCAPABLE WITH HUMOR! AND QUITE FRANKLY, YOUR WEAPON IS PATHETIC! (Smashing the Rose status) AND THAT'S FOR….. DOING THE FREAKY PIRATE THING! …THAT MESS FREAKS ME OUT! (Smashing the Ronny status) AND YOU….. well I just plain don't like you. (About to smash the Tyzonn statue but stops himself) On second thought, I kinda like this one.

MACK: Ahem!

(JT turns to see Mack standing with the museum security.)

JT: Uh… OH MY BEAN BURRITOES! You should've seen them Mr. Hartford! A trio of evil giraffe-fish-antelope demons came in and smashed the display into many many pieces! And then they said that Dr. Hartford was a reckless mentor who made his decisions way too fast! I tried to stop them, but they got away! But no worries sirs! I SAVED THE MERCURY RANGER! (The statue's head falls off) …Well shoot, NO ONE IS SAFE!

MACK: …Get this maniac out of here! (The security guards grab JT and start dragging him outside)

JT: Wait! Please! You can't kick me out! I'm the ultimate Power Rangers fan! I've got over 150 action figures of each ranger! I've got the Mighty Morphin' Rangers tattooed in various parts of my body that I can't say out loud 'cause there are children present! I've got a... (Stops at an action figure stand) ooh, are those bootleg green space ranger figures? I'll take two! (He throws the clerk some money and the clerk throws him the two figures. The guards continue to drag him towards the exit) Anyways where was I? Oh yeah. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE OFFICERS! I GOTS MY RIGHTS! …Ok so I can't remember those rights, BUT I GOT THEM NONETHELESS!

ALEXIS: I wish I could say this is the first time JT's gotten kicked out of a museum convention….. this week.

Voice: Hold it. What are you guys doing? (The guards turn around to reveal that it's Adam Park)

GUARD 1: Apologies Mr. Park, but this hooligan destroyed the Overdrive display!

ADAM: It's ok. I can vouch for him. He's my…uh…assistant and he's highly medicated. I don't think he meant to INTENTIONALLY destroy the display.

JT: RIGHT! I uh…thought for a moment that I was at a Rebecca Black museum!

GUARD 2: (Thinks for a minute) …As long as he's got clearance from Adam Park then I guess he's free to go. But we'll be watching you boy!

JT: …Has anyone told you that you have pretty eyes?

GUARD 2: ….Constantly. (The guards let JT go and walk away)

JT: YAY! MY FIRST RESCUE BY A VETERAN RANGER! (Hugs Adam's feet) OH THANK YOU MR. PARK! I IS YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU AND THE OTHER MIGHTY MORPHIN'S WALKED UPON.

ADAM: (Slightly freaked out) It's no problem man. I just hate to see a fellow ranger get kicked out.

JT: OF COURSE YOU (Realizes what Adam just said) DUUUUURRRRRRRR? How'd you know!

ADAM: Well I noticed you acting just as crazy as the yellow knight ranger, that and (Pulls out his own Morpher) you're not the first team to pull off the buckler look.

JT: …Oh yeah. I always forget that part. So since the subject's been brought up, (Pulls out a notepad, secretary glasses, and a bottle of water) do you need an assistant for reals! I can work Sundays through Mondays from 9 am to 6 pm and I know a thing or two about deep tissue massages! (Raises eyebrows)

ADAM: (Kinda freaked out) Uh… no thanks dude. Just keep the spirit of the rangers alive.. and no more smashing displays.

JT: (Salutes) I'LL DO IT FOR THE ADAM! (Glares at the blue Turbo ranger statue on his left) One day boy! ONE DAY I SAYS!

ADAM: (Chuckles lightly) To tell you the truth, I never liked the Overdrive rangers either. (Pats JT on the shoulder) Take it easy man. (Walks away)

JT: HE TOUCHED ME! (Gives a fan girl squeal then falls over) I never washed this shoulder, now I never will. (Gives a girl-ish sigh and stands up.)

CURTIS: (Walking over and pats JT on the head) Dare to dream little crazy. Dare to dream.

(Rumbling is heard outside along with the sounds of screaming and a few explosions)

GALE: That can't be good.

(The five rangers rush outside to see an all wooden monster with chains hanging off of him and a disfigured face with giant hammer stalking the crowd. Behind him is an army of Demonites along with Triano and Ziara)

TRIANO: Ahhh, a perfect day to stir up a little chaos. Poppitta, you know what to do.

POPPITTA: Yes sir, I'll have these Rangers finished off in no time.

ALEXIS: Poppitta! You know, maybe I should just not tell you about this one.

JT: Hah, more like POOP-itta! (Maniacally laughs and gets dope smacked this time by Gale.)

VANCE: We gotta get these people to safety. Curtis, you handle Pinocchio over there. We'll handle getting the Civilians out of the area.

CURTIS: Leave it to me.

VOICES: You guys need any help? (Reveals that it's Kira, who's joined by Tommy, Adam, Vida, and the Samurai rangers)

GALE: Wait, you'd really help us out?

KIRA: Hey, we can't let you noobies have all the fun.

TOMMY: You didn't think you were gonna do this without the best of the best did ya?

ANTONIO: Like you said, it's go BIG, or go home!

JAYDEN: We'll distract the Demonites.

ADAM: You guys just get ready to fight!

VANCE: You got it! C'mon guys!

JT: WAAIIIITT! …(The rangers all stop in place) I wanna watch the morphing sequence!

ADAM: …Eh, Why not?

POPPITTA: Oh rangeeeers! Come out to PLAAA-AAAY!

TOMMY: I heard our names, looking for us?

ZIARA: Well look who it is! It's the veteran rangers!

TRIANO: Guess the Mythic Knights were too afraid to take us on in public so they sent a bunch of old has-beens to do the work for them!

VIDA: The Mythic Knight Rangers never run away from a bunch of demons!

ADAM: We just figured you'd like to see how the rangers do it old school.

KIRA: And we may be old, but once a ranger,

TOMMY: …always a ranger! (JT pulls out a bucket of popcorn) You guys ready for another fight?

MIKE: I was born ready!

MIA: Let's do it!

**(Commercial Break)**

ADAM: (Pulls out morpher) It's Morphing Time! (Morphs into the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger) MASTADON!

KIRA: (Her Morpher appears on her wrist) Dino Thunder, Power Up! (Morphs into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) Ptera power!

VIDA: (Pulls out her phone Morpher) Magical Source, Mystic Force! (Morphs into the Pink Mystic Force Ranger) Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!

JAYDEN/KEVIN/MIKE/MIA/EMILY: Samuraizers! Go! Go! Samurai! (Draw their symbols)

ANTONIO: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! (Selects his symbol on his Morpher)

(All 6 of them morph into the Samurai Rangers)

SAMURAI RANGERS: Rangers together! Samurai forever!

POPPITTA: And what does the great Tommy Oliver have in store for us?

TOMMY: I may not have any new powers, but I can still take you guys on! (Demonstrates some of his MMA moves. Half of the Demonites are shocked and all run away)

JT: It's official, my life is complete!

CURTIS: Come on fan boy! (Grabs JT and drags him away from the veterans)

Tommy (to the Samurai rangers): Jayden, can you and your team make sure everyone makes it to safety?

Jayden (to Tommy): You got it! (to the other Samurai rangers) Let's go! (Jayden, Antonio, and Mia head towards the outside of the museum while Kevin, Mike, and Emily head back inside. Meanwhile, the Mythic Knight rangers quickly head to different hiding spots in the museum. They each pull out their morpher.)

ALL 5: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(The rangers quickly rush out to find a handful of other morphed rangers helping the civilians get out. Vance and Vida are facing off against Ziara and her two laser crossbows. She fires off multiple arrows but Vance and Vida skillfully dodge them, getting in close for a few strikes that stun Ziara. Vida gets knocked back a bit into some of the Demonites but she flips out of their hold and uses her Magi Staff to blow them away. Vance and Ziara fight up close and Vance aims several swift kicks, moving so quick his movements cause flames in his path. Ziara fights the best she can but she gets knocked back when Vance slices at her, cracking her armor.)

ZIARA: Heh, is that all you got?

VANCE: Nah, I'm just getting warmed up! (He raises his hands and fireballs are formed.) NOW!

(Vida raises her Magi Staff and sends out an intense gust of wind. Vance raises his hands up and the fire is picked up in the wind. Ziara quickly ducks but the rest of the Demonites in a little crowd are incinerated easily. Ziara stands up and glares but then smirks.)

ZIARA: Well, you're a bigger waste of time then I thought.

VIDA: Awww, giving up so soon?

ZIARA: Watch your tongue, little girl. You have yet to see the full extent of my powers.

VANCE: Then quit talking and fight!

ZIARA: (she chuckles lowly) Very well…but you've been warned. (She brings both her crossbows together, creating a long and slim blade which she wields easily, twisting it around before getting into a stance.)

VANCE: Bring it on! (He charges forward)

(Gale has already paired up with Kira and the two are making short week of some of the Demonites. Kira brings out her daggers and flips back, kicking some of the Demonites back. Two of them restrain her but Gale leaps forward and plunges her halberd through one of the Demonites. Kira grabs the one holding her and flips him over, flipping herself and driving her foot across his chest. Another Demonite makes a grab but Gale grabs Kira and uses her like a pulley, yanking her up then spinning her in. Kira extends her daggers out and effectively becomes a spinning scythe of instant death, eliminating half of the surrounding Demonites. Kira lands on her feet, a bit dizzy.)

KIRA: Now THAT was awesome! Gale, is it?

GALE: Yep!

KIRA: Looks like I could learn a thing or two from you.

(They turn to see more Demonites and they look at each other and nod before running into the crowd. Meanwhile, Alexis front flips over some Demonites and drives both her knees into one of them, knocking it back. She brings out her ice bow and dodges a few hits before firing off ice arrows, freezing some of them. They are suddenly smashed apart by Adam's Power Axe.)

ADAM: Mind if I help?

ALEXIS: Not at all, handsome. (she grips her ice bow) ICE BLADES!

(Alexis separates the bow in two, turning it into two little blades. She flips both in her hands before leaping forward and slicing into some of the Demonites. She even uses some of them as springboards as she bounces into the air. Adam uses this distraction and slams his Power Axe into the ground, sending up tremors that send most of the Demonites flying. Alexis grips her blades and spins through the air, slicing them all, and causing mini explosions as she lands in front of Adam. She puts her bow back together)

ADAM: Impressive work. You remind me a bit of Tori.

ALEXIS: Whose that, an old flame of yours?

ADAM: A good friend of mine.

ALEXIS: You doing anything later today?

ADAM: Sorry, I don't date other Rangers. See ya. (He quickly runs off to fight other Demonites)

ALEXIS: Hmph…jerk.

(Demonites have cornered Dr. Tommy Oliver but he remains confident. One of them charges but Tommy grabs their arm and kicks it, dodging another attack and slamming both Demonites into one another. He leaps over some of the Demonites and drives both of his legs into the back of a Demonite, rolling, moving with his hands, and driving both his feet into another Demonite. He stands up and looks around realizing he's surrounded.)

JT: INCOMMING!

(Tommy looks up to see Kira, JT, and Gale diving down at the same time. JT's axe glows with thunder He swings it and it causes a static wave to disintegrate some of the Demonites in front of Tommy, giving him a path out)

JT: One roasted and toasted batch of Demonites, coming right up Tommy boy!

TOMMY: Thanks. (To Kira) Kira?

KIRA: Nice to see you again, Dr. O.

GALE: Shall we deal with the rest of these baddies?

JT: Does that even need an answer? HELLZ YEAH WE GONNA BEAT DOWN SOME DEMONITES!

(Tommy nods and the four of them quickly rush back into the battle. Curtis takes the fight to Popitta with several vicious strikes with his hammer. He dodges the chains but one of them gets wrapped around his leg and he is flung against the wall. Poppita's chains emit electricity which stun Curtis until all of a sudden an axe comes flying out and slicing through the chain. Curtis looks up to see Ryan, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger retrieving his axe in a blur knocking, Poppita back)

RYAN: Need a hand?

(Ryan helps Curtis up as Poppita charges in with his hammer swinging wildly. Ryan and Curtis duck under and work together with a few kicks, some dodges, and a swift slice stuns the wooden freak. Curtis takes the advantage and leaps over Ryan)

CURTIS: HAMMER-RANG!

(Curtis flings his hammer and it smashes into Poppita's face, damaging him. The other 4 Mythic Knights and the veterans reunite. The civilians have been cleared out of the area.)

CURTIS: We can handle things from here. Make sure the others are safe, alright?

(Ryan nods and races off leaving Poppitta, Triano, and Ziara with the main 5 and the veterans)

POPPITTA: So these are the Mythic Knights I've been hearing about? Hah, you look ridiculous!

JT: Oh you're one to talk, little wooden man! How many times do we have to tell you guys? We beat you up, you run home like scared little poopy babies, you send in ANOTHER baddie, and we beat him up too and go out for brunch. It all gets a little repetitive.

TOMMY: Welcome to my world.

TRIANO: You may think it's that easy, but you are obviously mistaken.

GALE: Well you obviously don't know who you're dealing with.

VANCE: We eat through monsters like you for breakfast.

JT: Sometimes with the option of a cinnamon bun! ..Or a toaster strudel, which is way superior to the pop-tart.

KEVIN: …Does he listen to himself?

ALEXIS: I think he fades in and out occasionally.

POPPITTA: Oh? Then bring it, chumps! I can take all of you on myself.

ZIARA: You'll regret it. They aren't to be under-estimated.

GALE: FINALLY someone realizes that! You think they would've learned the first 11 times!

(Triano opens up a portal but it's sliced apart by a blast, revealing it to be Sondre in his Black Knight form.)

SONDRE: You two aren't going anywhere.

TRIANO: Oh come on, not you again!

ANTONIO: …Is THAT the…?

JT: Yep, THAT'S the Black Knight.

VIDA: Where's that plan of Xander's when you need it?

KIRA: Did that EVER work actually?

VIDA: …Point taken.

ZIARA: Your turn to handle him. (She snaps her fingers and is surrounded by mist, disappearing into the air)

TRIANO: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!

(The rangers charge in and begin to attack Poppitta with their power weapons immediately. Gale, Kira, and Alexis charge in, dealing a few strikes before being knocked away. Vance, JT, and Curtis then leap in from different sides, attacking swiftly and dodging Triano's strikes, and they land direct hits. Next Adam, Vida, and Emily leap in and strike him with their weapons. And finally, Tommy lands a successful takedown, bringing Poppitta to his feet)

TOMMY: And that's how the new Tommy takes care of business!

KEVIN: My turn! (Spins the disk on his Spin Sword) Spin Sword! (His sword turns into the Hydro Bow) Hydro Bow! (Shoots a series of arrows at Poppitta)

JAYDEN: good work Kevin! Now let's see how he likes this! (Spins the disk on his Spin Sword) Spin Sword! (His sword turns into the Fire Smasher) Fire Smasher!

GALE: Wow! That's a big sword! If only Justin Timberlake was that gifted.

CURTIS/JT: HEY-OOHH!

VANCE: Flame fists! (Vance leaps in and drives both his fists into Poppitta's face. He screams out and falls back, swiping away at the fire) Awww, what's the matter? Can't take the heat? (Poppitta growls and swings his chains at Vance who dodges)

JT: OOH! OOH! CAN I!

VANCE: Go for it dude!

JT: (turns to Adam) Care to double slice with a rookie?

ADAM: You're on!

JT: THUNDER AXE!

ADAM: POWER AXE!

(The two leap into the air and double slice Poppitta)

ADAM: Morphenominal!

JT: (Squeals) HE SAID IT!

(Vance pulls out Excalibur and joins JT who has out the shield)

VANCE: Ready?

JT: I do so relish these product placement moments!

VANCE AND JT: EXCELSIOR! (Their weapons glow and Vance is surrounded by fire while JT is surrounded by thunder) POWER UP! (Battalizer morphing sequence and the two get into a stance and then charge into battle)

(Meanwhile, Sondre and Triano spar blade for blade as Triano's new energy blade hacks away at Sondre, knocking him back against a wall. Sondre dodges a stab and knocks the blade out of Triano's hands, hitting a quick spin strike and crescent kick that knock back Triano.)

TRIANO (pants): It's a shame…you're not working for us… but you'd make a fine Commander for King Grieger.

SONDRE: Really? Why don't you take me to him so I can give him a proper greeting?

(Sondre lunges at Triano but Triano teleports behind him and kicks him in the back, knocking him back)

TRIANO: Nah, but I'll be sure to give him my regards. (He opens up a portal)

SONDRE: GET BACK HERE! (He lunges but the portal closes and he uses his momentum to roll and look back) Damn it… (He looks over at Poppita) Looks like you'll have to do.

(Meanwhile, Vance and the others are still battling Poppita. Both Vance and JT work together to deal some serious damage to Poppita but he blocks a majority of the attacks and dodges a few of the fireballs and thunderbolts, even throwing them back at Vance and JT to stun them.)

KIRA: Let's try this! Super Dino Mode! (Grows wings and starts air swooping Poppitta multiple times with her Ptera Grips)

VIDA: I see where you're going with this! Mystic Wings! (Grows butterfly wings and blows Poppitta straight into a wall)

VANCE: (Amazed at Vida's wings) Whoa!

MIKE: Keep it in the armor there lover boy.

POPPITTA: Alright, no more playing around!

(Poppitta brings out his hammer and slams it on the ground, causing tremors)

JT: And here I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon.

(Vance and JT leap up in the air and dive down with their weapons. Poppitta blocks with his hammer and the three are at a stalemate for a moment)

JT: It would seem we have reached an impasse. (To the veterans) By the way, can I get your autographs after the battle?

TOMMY: (Taking out two demonites) Let's see how we do against these guys first!

(The three remain in this stalemate for a while until all of a sudden, a dark energy wave strikes Poppitta, making him stumble back. Sondre rushes in and flips, kicking Poppitta square in the face)

VANCE: Fancy seeing you here.

SONDRE: Looks like you DO need my help, seeing how you can't take him out on your own.

JT: WE WERE GETTING THERE! Geeze! Fighting off Hammer-Pinocchio ain't as easy as getting into the Shadow Realm on Yu-Gi-Oh!

SONDRE (flips Arcana in his hand): ARS ARCANA! (He begins to throw his blade and it strikes Poppitta seven times. But just as he is about to go for the final strike, Curtis' hammer knocks it out of his hand)

CURTIS (sarcastically): Oops, my hammer slipped.

SONDRE (growls and walks over): How immature are you! I had him right where I wanted him!

CURTIS: Well maybe it'll teach you to stay out of businesses that aren't yours.

SONDRE (scoffs): Please. You don't deserve to be a Mythic Knight with an attitude like that.

(Curtis just stares at Sondre then walks off. Vance face palms but suddenly, a hand is put on his shoulder. It's revealed to be Tommy)

TOMMY: Don't let it bother you. We still got a job to do.

VANCE: You're right man. (Calls to Jayden) Think you guys can help us out?

JAYDEN: I'm already ahead of you!

(Jayden quickly summons the Beetle Canon and the other Samurai Rangers load up their power discs. Vance and JT get into position and Antonio, Alexis and Gale charge up their power weapons)

JAYDEN: 5 Disc Beetle Cannon, Fire Strike!

(The Beetle canon launches out but Poppitta manages to dodge. He looks up to see Antonio, Gale and Alexis attacking next.)

ANTONIO: Barracuda Bite!

ALEXIS: ICE SCORPION FINAL FIVE STRIKE!

GALE: TIME STRIKE!

(Poppitta dodges the first two but the Time Strike stuns him, giving Adam, Vance, and JT their moment)

ADAM: POWER AXE! (Converts his axe into a cannon and fires at Poppitta twice)

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

(Vance, Adam and JT's attacks finally strike and ignite Poppitta on fire, which causes him to explode. JT and Vance stand in front with a pose. Tommy, Jayden, and the other Samurai rangers shake hands with Vance and the others.)

JAYDEN: I'll say one thing. You're not as good as they say you are.

VANCE: (crosses arms) Really?

JAYDEN: You're better.

(Vance smirks under his helmet and the two bump fists)

JAYDEN: We'll keep in touch.

ANTONIO: It was golden working with you! It was magnifico!

(Vance watches Jayden and the other Samurai teleport away)

TOMMY: He's right you know. You guys are better than anything I expected!

ADAM: You and that crazy kid, you've both got incredible talent. Feel free to come by my dojo if you want some extra training. (He and Tommy shake Vance's hand. JT scoots up and shakes their hands violently)

JT: IT WAS ONE OF THE BESTEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE WORKING WITH YOU MR. OLIVER AND MR. PARK! Will you guys sign my helmet? (Tommy and Adam look at each other and shrug. Then they sign JT's helmet. JT takes off his helmet, hugs it, and then passes out)

TOMMY: (To Vance) When he wakes up, tell him I said, "may the power protect you all!" (Adam and Kira teleport away, while Tommy gets on a motorcycle and rides away)

VANCE: Wow …so that was Tommy Oliver. (Vida gives him a kiss on a cheek)

VIDA: See you after work. (Winks and then walks away.)

(Kira and Gale give each other a gal hug)

KIRA: It was really awesome to meet you and the others!

GALE: It was more than awesome to meet you Kira! And I can't wait for your next album.

KIRA: Why wait? (Hands Gale a blank CD) Just consider it a gift from one ranger to another. (Hops on a bus and rides away. Gale smiles and hugs her CD)

ADAM: (Approaches Alexis. Rubs his neck nervously) Listen, about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it like that... I just...

ALEXIS: No it's my fault. I guess working with you made me get carried away. I wanted to see if I was good enough to go out with a man of such background.

ADAM: You're more than good enough. You're a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman. But I'm not sure I'm the one for you. If you ask me, I'd say the guy for you is the one no one ever expects. (Leans his head as if to point at JT)

ALEXIS: (Gets nervous when she realizes Adam knows) Uh...well...I...uh...

ADAM: (Winks) We'll keep in touch. One Ranger to another! (Teleports away. Alexis smiles warmly)

VANCE: (turns around to look at the others and sigh) I'm really getting tired of Curtis.

JT: (Suddenly gets up) Well alright, I mean I always like Curtis but uh… (Holds axe up high) Guess you gots to do what you gots to do!

VANCE: No JT, not like that! I mean I'm getting tired of his feud with Sondre! I know he's done a lot of regretful things, but we need him whether we like it or not.

ALEXIS: Well, you're the leader. What are you going to do about it? (JT raises a hand) Stop now if it involves weasels, dynamite, or Brendan Fraser. (JT lowers his hand, then raises it again) or pirates. (JT lowers his hand)

(Vance looks down and sighes then notices Sondre walking up to him.)

SONDRE: I have a favor to ask of you.

(Commercial Break)

**(MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS)**

(Curtis is seen walking through them unmorphed grumbling)

CURTIS: I don't deserve to be a Knight he says, he makes me sick. They're all idiots. I know what Sondre's really up to. Vance doesn't see it but I do. He doesn't know anything about being a leader. I should be the leader... (He pauses for a moment and hears Carter's words in his head) …maybe I should just go back to Lightspeed. I was respected and understood there.

(What Curtis doesn't see is a weird translucent gear floating in the air with the sound of Poppitta's laughing in the air. Curtis suddenly turns but doesn't have enough time to stop the gear suddenly burrowing into the necklace, causing Curtis to be blasted back against a tree. He slowly lifts his heads up and his eyes flicker red for a moment)

CURTIS: …What the hell…?

(Curtis looks up and starts to see the world twist around him He clutches his head as a screeching sound echos in the air. He drops to his knees and yells out, striking wildly at the air before he suddenly stops. He raises his head and his eyes flicker again, a dark smirk on his face)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Vance walks out of his room and looks over the balcony as he watches Sondre practice with his sword, now in his casual attire of a black sleeveless t-shirt, blue vest, black pants, and black boots. Vance watches him practice until he starts to walk down the stairs. Sondre stops and notices him)

VANCE: It's almost midnight.

SONDRE: Is it? (He looks up at the clock) Oh…guess it is. Umm…thanks for letting me stay here.

VANCE: Saying thanks? Now that's a surprise.

SONDRE: Heh, then don't expect it to often.

VANCE: (smiles) You're welcome. Look, don't worry about Curtis. He's just been on edge since the whole…you know.

SONDRE: He has the right to worry…but he doesn't have the right to be an immature brat. (He sighs) The only reason why I agreed to stay here tonight was because my dad said he would help me decipher the code on the Shadow prototype weapon.

VANCE: What exactly is that thing?

SONDRE: I don't really know myself. Arcana and I found it last night at a business meeting. I don't know who or what made this but I think it may be of some use to me.

VANCE: (nods) You seem different. Not like when we were fighting a month back.

SONDRE: Ah, about that. Well, sometimes I'm not normally me, if that makes any sense. I've gotten some control over myself during the day but during the night, that's a different story.

VANCE: Maybe you should be clear about a few things.

SONDRE: …Right. You know about the legend of this blade?

VANCE: I'm aware of it, yes.

SONDRE: …Arcana's been having me do these little jobs at night. He's wanted me to get rid of the evil and corrupted people in Sundraville. Crooked politicians, shady businessmen…even some of the mafia.

VANCE: So you're the one behind those mysterious disappearances?

SONDRE (nods): Whenever Arcana has me dispose of someone, the blade severs the connection between a human being and their soul. He said the only one way I would be free would be to collect 50 souls.

VANCE: Well there's got to be another way right?

SONDRE: That's not the part that concerns me. He said 50 souls…and the soul of a Mythic Knight.

(Vance says nothing)

SONDRE: I asked for him to let me have control of myself during the day so I could figure out another way around this. I refuse to take that route. And I think there may be something in the Shadow prototype…

CURTIS: I've heard enough.

(Vance and Sondre turn to see Curtis emerge from the shadows with his hammer in sword mode pointed right at Sondre)

CURTIS: You have 20 seconds to get the hell out of here before I cut you to pieces, Sondre.

**(Freeze-frame with TO BE CONTINUED on the screen. Fades to black. Credits roll.)**


	13. Twisted Strings Part 2

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 13: TWISTED STRINGS PART 2<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, JIMMY MAHER**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

Narrator: Last time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights,….. (Montage of the previous episode plays for 30 seconds before fading to black.)

(Scene opens to Vance, Curtis, and Sondre standing in the main room of the base. Curtis has his sword pointed directly at Sondre. Vance stands across from him.)

VANCE: Curtis, what the hell are you doing?

CURTIS: Doing exactly what I should have done, getting rid of the problem.

VANCE: Put the sword down.

CURTIS (looks at Vance, coldly): No!

VANCE: I said put it down!

CURTIS: You don't tell me what to do Vance...who the hell do you think you are?

VANCE: Your leader!

CURTIS (scoffs): Don't make me laugh! You're a piss poor excuse for a leader, Vance.

SONDRE (looks at the necklace he's wearing and eyes widen a bit): Where did you get that necklace?

CURTIS (points his sword back to Sondre): Shut your mouth freak and keep it closed, if you know what's good for you.

VANCE: What's gotten into you? You're acting…very odd.

CURTIS: Me? (Chuckles lowly) I've never been better! Actually, I feel like a changed-

VANCE (now has his Red Dragon Sword pointed at Curtis): Put…the sword…DOWN!

CURTIS (Letting out an echoing laugh and gives a devious smirk): You amuse me with that little sword. You honestly think that you even stand an OUNCE of a chance against me? Just like your dad—

(Alexis and Gale run onto the balcony.)

ALEXIS: Boys! Knock if off!

(Curtis, Vance, and Sondre look up to see Alexis and Gale on the balcony, both looking very cross. The girls head down the steps and look straight at the three of them.)

ALEXIS: What is going on here? (Sees Sondre) Why is Sondre here?

SONDRE: Dad's helping me with some—

CURTIS (interrupting): I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I don't want to hear another one of your lies you freak!

GALE (Noticing a flicker in his eyes): Just relax hun. Sondre's not going to do anything.

CURTIS: Oh really? Then why don't you tell us what you told Vance, Sondre? I'm sure EVERYONE will love to hear it.

(Sondre says nothing)

CURTIS (mockingly, like a little kid): What's the matter Sondre? Don't want to lose your dear friends or worse, your daddy's respect?

VANCE: That's enough Curtis!

ALEXIS: You can tell us Sondre. We're here for you.

CURTIS: No, I don't think he even has the balls to tell you. So I will. Arcana has been controlling him this whole time. All those mysterious disappearances? All him! They haven't vanished. Sondre's murdered them.

GALE: What?

ARCANA (to Sondre, in his mind): I'm surprised you're letting him tell all. You should stop him.

SONDRE (to Arcana, in his mind): No. I know what's going on.

CURTIS: He's absorbed all of their corrupted souls and he's this close to being free of Arcana's iron grip but in order to do so, he has to kill one of us.

ALEXIS (to Sondre): …is this true?

(Sondre silently nods. The other rangers, except Curtis, gasp in horror)

**(Opening Credits)**

CURTIS: You make me sick Sondre. You think you're the terror of the night, the one, who in some sick sense, brings justice to the city? What even gives you the right to take away someone's life? You're not God. It's not your job to expose what goes on behind closed doors. Do you honestly think that what you're doing is good? I bet after the first 7 or 8 souls, you probably just said, "Heck with it! As long as I'm free, that's all that matters." What a hypocrite! What a perfect image for Terreto to see. That his son is nothing more than a lost soul, spiraling down until at long last, he surrenders to the darkness. He gives into Arcana and brings the whole damn city to its knees. It's a poison seeping through every fiber, every molecule, and every cell. It's…well…simply put, an unbreakable addiction. It's your everlasting curse. Go ahead, kill one of us. Kill ALL of us. The moment you do, you'll have signed your inevitable fate. (He chuckles lowly) You should see the look your face, Sondre You could end my life in an instant. (He slowly walks over to Sondre before standing directly in front of him.) But I know the truth. (He looks at Vance) You and Vance are in cahoots with Grieger.

GALE: WHAT!

ALEXIS: Ok you've officially lost it and that's coming from the girl who works with JT all day!

CURTIS: It makes sense. Vance could soar up to the top of Grieger's control along with Sondre by wiping us all out. Grieger probably made Vance an offer he couldn't refuse, seeing as how Sondre has been working with Grieger this entire time. They'd kill us both in our sleep! Well I'm not going to let that happen. You both won't be leaving here alive.

VANCE: You're not the one who's spiraled down, Sondre. (He looks at Curtis) I know what's going on here. You've lost all your power over other people. Back in Lightspeed, you could have bossed around anyone you wanted. If you didn't like someone, you could have just kicked them out because you were the leader. But now you're not. You don't control anyone anymore.

CURTIS: I should be the leader.

VANCE: But you're not. You've lost your mind and have become paranoid. And I know why. (He points to the necklace) Alexis, I think you should know.

ALEXIS: You don't think?

VANCE: I was reading about Poppita and found he isn't that easy to destroy. When we beat him, he saved a part of himself within a little gear. Then it can attach to a person like a symbiote. (Turns to Curtis) We're not talking to Curtis. We're talking to Poppita.

(Curtis just stares at Vance with a blank stare. Meanwhile, King Grieger watches over the action through his mirror.)

GALE: Curtis, where did you get that necklace?

CURTIS: You gave it to me this morning, remember?

GALE: No, I didn't. I don't remember ever giving you that. I've never seen it.

CURTIS: What? (He looks at Gale) But you had it in a box!

VANCE: Where did you get it from?

GALE: From a homeless person. He said he could sell it to me for 2 dollars so I took him up on his offer. But when I held it, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was backstage at the Power Rangers History Museum with you guys.

VANCE: Meaning someone or something was controlling you and made you give Curtis the necklace. So then what exactly is that thing?

CURTIS: Don't try and change the subject.

SONDRE: I really expected better of you, Curtis.

CURTIS (turns face back to Sondre): You say something freak?

SONDRE: I think that Gale could have chosen someone who WASN'T a whiny, ungrateful, bitch as her boyfriend.

(The moment Sondre finishes, Curtis immediately socks him straight in the jaw. Curtis shoves Sondre against the back of the couch and begins to strangle him. Sondre see Curtis's eyes turn fully red.)

CURTIS: SAY IT AGAIN YOU BASTARD, I DARE YOU!

(Sondre struggles against him. Vance grabs Curtis but Curtis keeps an iron grip on Sondre with his gem's super strength power. Vance then lets his hand start to glow red and he grips a pressure point on Curtis's shoulder. Curtis screams out in pain and releases Sondre who drops to the ground holding his throat.)

VANCE: Come on, I know you're in there Curtis! Snap out of it!

CURTIS: Sorry, Curtis isn't home right now. (He draws his sword and points it at Vance) Please leave a message after YOUR DEATH!

(Curtis swings and Vance dodges. Curtis begins to swing with rage but Vance rolls out of the way and summons his own sword and blocks an overhead shot, forcing him down to one knee.)

VANCE: I'm not going to fight you!

CURTIS (growls): Too bad.

(Curtis uses Vance's height level to hit him with a knee to the face. Alexis quickly steps in and knocks him back with a kick. Curtis goes on the offensive and Alexis blocks a few of the hard kicks and punches. Vance tackles Curtis down and tries to rip off his necklace. Suddenly, JT comes out)

JT (Walking in looking at an issue of Red Hood and the Outlaws. Not noticing the others fighting): Hey Vance? Have you seen what the New 52's trying to force onto the world? First of all who would want a comic centered on JASON TODD, THE BUTT OF THE BATMAN FRANCHISE! And second…. (Finally notices the fight) Hey! Are you guys playing Rugby with Blades and Hammers without me?

ALEXIS: Curtis has been possessed by Poppita! He's gone crazy!

JT: Seriously? I always thought Vance or Gale would be the first to crack.

ALEXIS: Whatever, JUST GET OVER HERE AND HELP US!

JT: Uh, I'm gonna need some proof before I throw caution to the wind and commence attacking one of my own comrades. (An axe is thrown near JT, and nearly avoids his head) And NOW I believe it. Well, (Pulls out medieval dagger) time to go represent! (Runs straight towards Curtis) HI-GI-GIIIII!

(Curtis sticks his foot out and trips JT, then shoves Vance off and Curtis charges forward with a punch. Vance dodges but Gale gets it square in the face knocking her back against the wall and slumping to the ground, unconscious. JT just stares at Curtis)

JT: THAT DOES IT. (He lunges at Curtis and begins to wail on him with hard hits that Curtis blocks) I don't care if you DO know Carter Grayson or the Easter Bunny, DON'T YOU EVER HIT MY COUSIN!

(Curtis grabs him and flips him over)

JT: …That could've gone better!

(Curtis then tries to make a run for it but Alexis shoots an ice arrow at the ground, which creates some ice. Curtis slips and falls onto the ground. Vance, Alexis, and JT flip out the door, morphing in midair, and land in stances in front of Curtis.)

ALEXIS: We don't want to fight you Curtis. Stand down.

CURTIS (He raises his Morpher up and says coldly): Mythic Knights, Unite. (He morphs into the White Knight and draws his Hammer in sword mode.)

VANCE: If it's a fight you want, then you'll get one.

JT (Blows on a conch shell. Vance and Alexis just glare at him): What? Can't I have my moments in the heat of battle?

(Vance, JT, and Alexis charge into battle. Vance and JT's weapons strike first. Curtis goes on the defensive, stepping back and rolling under a few strikes. He kicks JT in the knee, which knocks him down then drives his foot into the side of JT's face. While he's down on the ground, Vance tries to slice at Curtis but Curtis moves his leg up and kicks him back. He nips up and blocks a shot from Alexis. Vance and JT spar, both skillfully blocking and countering each other's moves. Curtis uses his parkour abilities to his advantage and disarms Vance of his sword, knocking him back, then dealing a heavy slice to him.)

JT: Ok, my head is throbbing… and I now have a foot mark on my helmet, but I got…..

CURTIS (interrupting coldly): Hammer-rang.

JT: No actually I got a…HAMMER-RANG?

(Curtis initiates his final attack, which is aimed directly for JT but Alexis quickly gets in the way and fires off two ice arrows that bring up a shield. However, the shield breaks as Curtis slices through it which causes mini explosions around JT and Alexis which demorphs them.)

CURTIS: 4 for 4. Grieger will be most pleased.

SONDRE: Make it 4 for 5.

(Curtis turns to see Sondre standing with Arcana.)

CURTIS: OH this WILL be fun. (He laughs evilly.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(Outside the base, Vance, Alexis, and JT are on the sidelines as Sondre and Curtis circle one another in the field.)

CURTIS: Come on, make the first move. You won't do it, you spineless coward.

SONDRE: Instigating will get you nothing from me, Poppita. I've faced you before and your little tricks won't fool me again.

POPPITA (talking through Curtis' body): Ah alright fine, you got me. I hate using a human's body, so insignificant and weak compared to my tremendous powers.

SONDRE: Let Curtis go. Face me as yourself.

POPPITA: Or what? If you kill me, I'll gladly take this puny human down with me. You won't do it It's a risk you're not willing to take.

SONDRE (he gets into a stance): Try me.

(Poppita charges at Sondre and two begin to spar. Sondre goes on the offense, careful to space out his attacks and counter when needed. Having faced Sondre in the past, Poppita is able to anticipate his attacks. Poppita strikes heavily on Sondre who chooses to stay unmorphed, but Sondre keeps up the offensive, slicing into Poppita's White Knight armor. Sondre backflips back and dodges a spin strike.)

SONDRE: ARS ARCANA!

(Sondre flings Arcana 7 times in succession but the 8th shot misses and flies off)

POPPITA: HAH! (Teases) You missed me.

SONDRE (smirks): Wanna be so sure?

(Sondre front flips over Poppita and grabs Arcana, twisting in the air and delivers a swift cross strike that causes sparks to shoot out of the White Knight armor. Poppita screams out as he is blasted back and slammed against a tree, demorphing. Vance and Alexis quickly run over and restrain him.)

POPPITA: UNHAND ME, I'LL CUT YOU ALL TO PIECES, YOU WORTHLESS, DISGUSTING—...Hey wait, how'd you guys wake up?

(Vance grabs the necklace around Curtis' neck and rips it off, throwing it on the ground. He summons Excalibur quickly and slices it open. A loud shriek being heard as Poppita's spirit escapes, laughing heavily and heading in the direction of downtown. Vance, JT, and Alexis remove their helmets.)

CURTIS (coughs, clutching his chest, trying to catch a breath): What…where am I?

VANCE: You were under Popitta's spell.

CURTIS: I… (Visions of what he's just done flash in his head, realizing what he's done) Oh my god… (He tries to stand up but he stumbles, leaning back against the tree) Where's Gale?

ALEXIS: She's back at the base.

CURTIS: Take me to her…please.

(Vance nods and helps Curtis up and the four of them make it back to the base, along with Sondre)

SONDRE (to Vance, Alexis, and JT): By the way, how'd you three recover so quickly?

VANCE: Oh we could've recovered at anytime.

ALEXIS: But JT made us wait until it was most convenient to the plot.

JT: What? It adds to the drama! Would you rather me drag the drama on like American Idol?

SONDRE: …I just don't understand you JT!

JT: Neither do the reviewers at

(When they return to the base, the alarm goes off and Vance sets Curtis back on the couch)

TERRETTO (He emerges from his room, holding his head): A monster attack this late? What? (Looks over at the semi-trashed main room and at Curtis) …Am I missing something?

VANCE (shakes head): We'll explain later. (Walks over to the crystal ball) Poppita's attacking again. (Rolls eyes) Next verse, same as the first. (He puts his helmet back on and looks at Curtis)

CURTIS: (Holding his chest and closes his eyes): You guys go on ahead without me. I'll catch up. (He looks over at Gale) I just want to make sure she's safe.

JT: Alrighty, I'll let you being late to the party slide…THIS TIME… but know this, NON-POPPITA SMASHERS DON'T GET PIZZA AFTER THE FIGHTS!

CURTIS (Just simply pats JT on the helmet): Missed you too buddy.

VANCE (looks at Sondre): Are you coming?

SONDRE: Perhaps. (He crosses his arms) I sense Poppita has weakened the shield around the base. I'll stick around to make sure it returns to full strength.

ALEXIS (nods): Let's get going then.

(Vance, JT, and Alexis teleport away via beams of light out of the base towards downtown. Sondre turns to see Curtis holding Gale, who is still unconscious to him. He then turns and makes his way out the door to give them some privacy.)

CURTIS (trying to blink back tears, holding her close to him): This was supposed to be the best night of our lives…just us we beat the monster and we share the night together with dinner…but I've ruined it…I…I ruined everything over something stupid. (He looks over her face. Thankfully, his punch left no serious marks on her face, though her cheek is slightly swollen.) …How could I have hit you…this gorgeous woman who helped me understand the importance of friendship and teamwork… (He lightly chuckles, his throat slightly hoarse, trying not to cry) I know that sounds cheesy…but it's all I can really think of. I'm sorry… (He closes his eyes but still a few tears come out as he holds her close)

(Slowly Gale's eyes open and she looks up at Curtis and strokes his cheek)

GALE: That's the first time I've ever seen you cry.

CURTIS: Gale I….

GALE: Hush…it's not your fault. I know it was an accident. I didn't realize you were that strong though.

(They both lightly chuckle and she kisses him)

CURTIS: So much for a perfect night huh?

GALE: Not really. To be honest, I'm kind of glad. In some weird way, I doubt just a simple dinner and night to just us would have been THAT fun. At least you made tonight interesting.

CURTIS: But not in the right way…I hurt you.

GALE (scoffs): I've had worse. Getting punched by demons is MUCH worse than anything you can dish out.

CURTIS: Right… (Realizes) Hey!

GALE (giggles): I'm joking… (She sits up and clutches her head) Where are the others?

CURTIS: Downtown fighting Poppita again. I'm about to join them. (He stands up and is about to activate his Morpher)

GALE: Wait, two things before you go, ok?

CURTIS: Yes?

GALE: One, you're not angry at me for getting that necklace?

CURTIS: Of course not, though we kind of had to smash it to get Poppita out. Sorry about that.

GALE: Ah, thank God it was only for a few dollars. But, I think you need to apologize to Sondre.

CURTIS: …Oh. (He rubs the back of his head, remembering what he had said to Sondre.) I suppose you're right.

GALE: For me. Can you at least do it for me?

CURTIS (Pauses): Alright, for you. Are you going to join the others?

GALE (She stands up and looks at her Morpher that displays her energy on a bar): I think I'll be fine. Don't worry, I can handle myself.

CURTIS: Love you.

GALE: Love you too.

(Gale teleports away. Curtis sighs and steps out of the Knight door's base to talk to Sondre.)

**(Commercial Break)**

(**KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE: THE ROYAL LIBRARY.)**

(Ziara is seen in the massive library, standing on the second level by a table, scanning through a family book of Grieger's Family Line. She sighs and closes it. From behind her, Arcana's spirit form comes from behind the bookcase, appearing next to her.)

ZIARA (turns to him and kneels immediately): Master, you've come back.

ARCANA: Off your knees! I do not wish to attract any attention.

ZIARA: My apologies master. (She rises up)

ARCANA: I do not have much time to spend here. What have you found out?

ZIARA: Unfortunately, not much. I have spent nearly a week reading this book of Grieger's Family Ties and the only interesting thing I found out was a name that was blacked out, within the second tier, one of his brothers

ARCANA: And that name was?

ZIARA: Xavious. Why the name is crossed out I will probably never know.

ARCANA: I see and as for your progress on the Serpent Soul Scythe?

ZIARA: Nearly finished. Don't worry, it WILL be ready for when you need it.

ARCANA: Good. You will continue as planned until further instructions, my apprentice.

ZIARA: As you wish, master.

(Arcana vanishes away and Ziara closes the book, taking it away with her. Unknown to her, Triano has seen everything.)

**(DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE)**

(Vance, JT, Gale, and Alexis successfully teleport and land in the quarry outside of town, the same one where Sondre and Vance fought. Poppita emerges from the base of the factory with an army of Demonites behind him.)

JT: You going down little wooden man! NOBODY pulls the mind games around here except me! And it's not even Saturday night yet!

POPPITA: Well too bad. I came this close to shattering his psyche and of course, you little kids have to get in my way.

VANCE: I give some points for Grieger at least being creative this time around. But don't think you'll be able to beat us that easily.

ALEXIS: You'll have to take us ALL out to beat us.

JT: And we aren't like little wimpy bowling pins either. WE'RE POWER RANGERS, FOO!

(They summon their weapons.)

GALE: Do your worse!

ALEXIS: Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you. JT said something about wanting to bake Demonite CUPCAKES!

(The Demonites suddenly disappear with loud screams of fear)

JT: HA! Works every time!

ALEXIS: Now can you explain how you knew that was gonna work again? You said you got it out of a story, which story was it?

JT: …I'll tell you at a happier time.

YURANZO (Levitating in mid-air, snoring, and then suddenly wakes up): Oh sorry, wake me up when you say something DIFFERENT for a change. (Mockingly) You'll never beat us. Rally the troops, we are one, we will fight forever, number one, the chosen ones, my God you're boring!

JT (Whispering to Vance): Honestly, even for the good guys, it DOES get repetitive.

VANCE (Elbows JT): They why don't do something about it?

YURANZO: And here we go again! (Groans) Fine. But I won't be dealing with YOU, Red Knight. Rather, your little Yellow friend will be more amusing.

JT: Ouch…truth hurts bro. Well, don't say you weren't warned.

(Yuranzo pulls out a card and slaps it onto Poppita's chest before stepping aside and crossing his arms. Poppita's body begins to glow as he twitches, the wood on his body becoming darker, and he grows leaner by getting rid of the chains and instead, having chainsaw blades embedded into his arms and legs. He also gains a baseball cap, turned backwards and his nose shortens.)

POPPITA: Ah…much better. (He gets into a stance and his blades rev up)

(The main 4 get into stances then charge at Yuranzo and Poppita.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Curtis emerges from the base and looks around for Sondre, who is nowhere to be seen.)

SONDRE: Looking for someone?

(Curtis turns to see Sondre standing there, arms crossed.)

CURTIS: Yea…kind of. Look, about what I said….

SONDRE: I know. How is Gale?

CURTIS: She's out with the others. She wanted me to apologize to you first before I leave.

SONDRE: I see.

CURTIS: But…I need some answers before I go.

SONDRE: Depends on what the questions are.

CURTIS: Why did Poppita choose me to be his host? Why didn't he choose Vance or any of the others?

SONDRE (He pauses): Forgive me for saying so but perhaps you were the most unstable out of the group. You were the only one who still held a grudge against me among the others and he viewed that as a weakness.

CURTIS: I wouldn't call myself unstable, especially while we have a JT on our side.

SONDRE: Stubborn then? Headstrong? Or an egotist?

CURTIS: You're not making me feel any better.

SONDRE: Sorry.

CURTIS: You said you faced him before right? So you have to know how to defeat him, right?

SONDRE: When he took control over you, he entered into your subconscious and found one of your deepest desires…to kill me for kidnapping JT and Alexis.

CURTIS: …I was still thinking that?

SONDRE: Our subconscious holds many desires that we aren't aware of. Poppita planned this from the start. He may have had days or weeks to plan this.

CURTIS: But everything I said though…was that…?

SONDRE: That was your subconscious speaking. What you WANTED to say but chose not to.

CURTIS (He nods): What about Terreto inviting you over tonight?

SONDRE: I don't get to see my father much anymore. He's the only family I have left, right now…or at least what's left of it.

CURTIS: …What happened to them?

SONDRE: All you need to know is that I had a mother and a little sister, both of whom are no longer with us. Which reminds me…

(Curtis watches as Sondre moves his hands and two things materialize in his hands. In his left hand is a briefcase. The other is a sword with weird marks on it.)

CURTIS: What are those?

SONDRE: Back in my time, the best way to ask for forgiveness was through a gift. So I present two to you.

CURTIS: You don't have to do that.

SONDRE: I feel I should. If anything, to show you that I am not as evil and treacherous as you make me out to be. (He hands Curtis both the weapon and briefcase.) Vance told me about your little sister and that operation she needs for her heart. Open it.

(Curtis gives Sondre a suspicious look and opens up the briefcase and nearly drops it, seeing the money in it)

SONDRE: Not only did I find the Shadow weapon prototype, but I found this briefcase as part of the business deal. 50,000 dollars.

CURTIS: …Wha…how…?

SONDRE: Don't worry, nobody's going to be looking for this money. As for that sword, it's got an interesting story behind it. It was forged within the Nether by a warrior named Desmond. It's a blade like any other. See for yourself.

(Curtis nods and Sondre steps back as Curtis takes a few practice swings but then gives a hard slash as the blade separates into mini-segments held by a whip. He pauses and looks it over)

SONDRE: It's called the Ivory Crusader. Arcana found it lost in the Nether but I have no need for it. It's a dangerous weapon but handled correctly, its power can be unmatched. I find it amusing to cut down demon generals with a weapon created by one of their own.

CURTIS: I don't know what to say.

SONDRE: Don't wor—ACK! (He suddenly grips his chest and begins to choke)

CURTIS: Sondre! What's wrong!

SONDRE (Groans and clutches his head and he begins to shift into the Black Knight): You need to get out of here…..NOW!

(Curtis steps back and witnesses Sondre being forced to morph into the Black Knight. He stands up straight and stretches.)

ARCANA: Ah, finally. Why I agreed to that boy's deal is a mystery. (He looks at Curtis) Ah, Curtis. Good to see you. I'm sure you remember me.

CURTIS (grudgingly): All too well.

ARCANA (chuckles lowly): Good. Now I have some business to attend to tonight. I sense tonight's the perfect night for capturing some more souls but before I go, be a dear and give me back the Ivory Crusader, alright?

CURTIS: Why should I?

ARCANA (Pulls up his sword): Because I said so, isn't that obvious? Don't make me take it by force. Oh wait, you won't have to.

(Arcana lunges at Curtis but he blocks with the Crusader and the two are at a standstill.)

TERRETTO: Curtis!

(Curtis turns to see Terreto walking towards them with his staff.)

CURTIS: Terreto?

TERRETTO: Leave him to me. Go and help the others.

(Curtis nods and shoves back Arcana before teleporting away. Terreto walks forward and stares down Arcana.)

ARCANA: Grand Master Alister Terreto, what an honor. (He mockingly bows before him) Do not tell me you wish to face me?

TERRETTO: You underestimate me, Arcana. (He steps into a stance and sheds his robe revealing a green and black tunic. Then he unsheathes a sword from his staff) That is NOT wise.

ARCANA: If that's what you wish old man!

**(BACK AT THE QUARRY)**

(JT and Alexis chase Yuranzo higher up into the quarry building, onto the fourth floor which is still under construction. Yuranzo has taken to hiding in the shadows and he cuts the power leaving the room pitch black.)

JT: Say, anyone ever notice how the battles always seem to take place in the quarries?

ALEXIS: Ok…stay still JT…as long as we stay still, he can't… (She suddenly feels someone grabbing her)…HEY!

JT: I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! …This time at least.

(Yuranzo uses the darkness to his advantage and the duo are relentlessly sliced and shot at by black thunder bolts)

JT: KNOCK IT OFF COPPAFEEL! (He brings his axe up and it illuminates the room and they spot Yuranzo about to strike.)

YURANZO: …Uh… (JT and Alexis aim their weapons at him)…crap!

(Yuranzo quickly flees as JT and Alexis give chase. JT front flips over a table and Yuranzo engages in hand to hand combat. Yuranzo makes a gun with his hand and a dark energy ball is shot out from it but JT dodges, rolling over and grabbing a nail gun)

JT: WOLVERINNEEEESSS!

(He yells out, unloading the clip in the nail gun at Yuranzo, but Yuranzo brings out a portal, holding it like a matador would for a bull, the nails vanishing through it. He shakes out the portal then opens it, all the nails JT had shot out, rocketing back at him. JT quickly pulls out his shield and blocks all of the nails coming back at him. Using this as a distraction, Alexis leaps down with a diving spin kick that knocks Yuranzo down. She attempts to shoot him but he kicks her back, aiming both his gun fingers at Alexis. JT dashes in, giving him a knee to the back of the head then several more punches to the face and chest, leaving Yuranzo disoriented. )

ALEXIS: ICE SCORPION FINAL 5 STRIKE! (Alexis shoots a flurry of arrows that freeze Yuranzo in place.

JT: THUNDERBOLT SLICE! (He dashes forward in a blur with his axe and slices the ice-induced Yuranzo in half, turning to see Yuranzo disintegrate.) Looks like we got the last laugh.

ALEXIS (giggles lightly at the comment)

JT: Ah-hah! I finally got you to laugh at one of my jokes again!

ALEXIS: What? (She coughs, trying to cover it up) I just…umm…got something in my throat.

JT (Mischievously smiles): Re-he-he-HEAAAAALY?

YURANZO: Ohhh Rangers! (JT and Alexis see him floating in the air.) Thanks for the workout, but did you really expect to destroy me that easily?

JT: …That was a thought. (Starts poking Yuranzo's stomach) NOW LISTEN HERE CLOWNY! I AIN'T GONNA… (Stops and realizes something) Heeey, your skin is so plush and moist!

YURANZO: You think so? I've been bathing in unicorn blood. It does WONDERS for the skin!

JT: You don't say! Say after we finish crushing you, your master, and everything you stand for, think you could send me the recipe?

YURANZO: No problem! All you have to do is take a unicorn and…

ALEXIS (Annoyed): A-HEM!

JT/YURANZO: Sorryyyy!

YURANZO: Well, no fun in ending the party so early. (He giggles manically) Unfortunately, I will be getting the last laugh here. (He snaps his finger and suddenly, an alarm goes off within the quarry.) Ciao! (He flies up, heading to the rooftop)

JT: Oh goddamn it! First he steals the moment, then he denies me the chance for moist plush skin, and then he steals my joke! (He starts to run over to the railing, about to start climbing up) Ohhh I'm going to do SUCH illegal things to him!

ALEXIS: JT now's not the time! We need to get these people out of here and stop whatever caused the alarm!

JT: But…..

ALEXIS (interrupting): We don't have any time, just forget him. We'll get him next time, alright?

JT: He…..

ALEXIS: JACK, LISTEN TO ME! This is exactly what Yuranzo wanted. Chasing after him wouldn't prove anything. He's long gone by now.

(JT and Alexis stare at one another.)

JT (sighs): Fine… but in the next fight, you owe me a lot of chaotic action!

ALEXIS (Pats him on the helmet): Only if you're a good little psycho.

JT (To himself in his head): She called me Jack. Only Vance has ever called me that. Does that mean… THAT THE UNDERDOG DOES STAND A CHANCE? …Wow is that what I sound like when I yell? Man I have an annoying voice.

(JT and Alexis race off. Meanwhile, Vance and Gale are getting pummeled by Poppita in his hyper form. He grabs both of them and chucks them through a wall, both Vance and Gale rolling on the ground.)

POPPITA: Awww, don't tell me you're giving up? (Menacingly) I'll give you MORE than just splinters, rangers.

VANCE (He gets to his feet and draws Excalibur): Oh yeah. Well I'm about turn up the heat! (He summons his Red Dragon sword.)

(Vance charges in while Gale provides back up. He dodges Poppita's chain blades, blocking them with his sword. Going on the offensive, he forces Poppita to back up and speeds up his attacks, going at a steady pace before finally getting in a heavy slice across Poppita's chest. Even in his hyper form, Poppita is still weak against fire. Vance used this opportunity to land in some more swift slices before stepping back and aiming his sword)

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE-

(Poppita silences him as Vance's suddenly sliced by Poppita's spinning blades. Poppita deals heavy damage to Vance before knocking him back and having him slam against the wall, dropping to the ground. Gale charges in with her halberd and soon JT and Alexis join in, but the three of them are swiftly dismissed when Poppita spins like a tornado, rapidly slicing away at the remaining three rangers before leaping up, and diving down, slamming into the ground, causing mini explosions around the rangers. They are thrown back and lay on the ground, demorphing.)

JT: Oye, why does this always have to happen to us like this! Maybe I should've done VR Trooper fan fictions instead.

(Poppita walks over to the rangers and revs up his chain blades. But just as he raises his arms to finish the rangers off, a large boulder slams into him, sending him crashing into the side of the quarry building, making a dent.)

CURTIS: Hey! (The rangers and Poppita turn to see Curtis walking over to them in ranger form, with the Ivory Crusader in his hand) Am I too late to join the party?

ALEXIS: You're just in time.

CURTIS (Helping the other 4 get to their feet and looks at Poppita): I hope you enjoyed the chaos and psychological warfare that you've caused because you're about to feel ALL the pain you've caused me and my friends TEN FOLD.

(Curtis and Poppitta face off, mostly blocking one another's moves but when Curtis is given a chance, he gives a hard swing and the sword's chain blade activates, causing damage to Poppita as he grunts in pain.)

JT (Struggling to not say something): Must…resist…I whip my sword back and forth jokes!

(Curtis swings the blade some more but the momentum from the blade begins to pick up and Curtis loses control, nearly hitting the other 4 rangers. While all this is going on, the girl in bronze gown and bronze gloves, as seen in Quest for Excalibur, is quietly viewing the fight from behind a pile of rocks.)

POPPITA: Wow, you swing like a girl! Too much sword to hand—AHHHHH!

(Poppita looks down to see that Curtis has actually sliced off one of his arms from the shoulder. The recoil from the blade's uncontrollable power knocks Curtis into a wall and he gets back up, slightly disoriented. Vance has gotten back to his feet and draws Excalibur.)

VANCE: Leave him to me, Curtis. (He raises the sword up) EXCELSIOR!

(Battilizer sequence. Poppita has little time to react and fighting with one arm against a newly fresh Vance. Vance ducks under the attacks, slicing away at Poppita, then steps back, getting a stance.)

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX! (He projects the intense ball of flames at Poppita which rips away at his hyper armor, shattering it into pieces on the ground.) And now for the finale…FLAMES OF DESTINY! (His sword becomes wrapped in flames and he creates a flame pillar trapping Poppita inside and then he leaps up and draws a flame circle in the air.) INFERNOA!

(Vance zips forward and disappears before striking Poppita and then Vance then reappears away from Poppita, kneeling, sword extended. With a final scream from Poppita, he falls over and explodes)

JT: Oh goody! Demonic campfire! (Pulls out a hot dog on a metal stick) Roasted weenies anyone?

VOICE (Booming): Ahem! (Zoom out to reveal that Poppita's revived and in mega-form)

JT: Well shoot. They always have to pull that card!

VANCE: Well guys, you know what to do now!

The other 4 rangers: We summon you, Mythic Zords!

VANCE: Crimson Phoenix Zord, Arise!

(The Zords arrive, and Curtis' unicorn zord attacks Poppita head on by striking it multiple times, then blasting it with magic beams from its horn)

CURTIS: This is what happens when you mess with my head, my friends, and more importantly my girlfriend! PSYBEAM BLAST! (The Unicorn fires several beams of energy at Poppita, knocking him back)

GALE: Mind if I cut in? WOLVES' BITE STRIKE! (The green wolf zord leaps in the air with its fangs glowing dark green, and it takes a bite out of Poppita's side)

VANCE: Time to turn up the heat!

All 5: MYTHICO SPIRITS, HEAR OUR CRY! GRANT US THE POWER, BRING TO LIFE!

VANCE: BORN IN THE FLAMES, DRAW FORTH THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(Mythico Phoenix Megazord transformation sequence)

POPPITA: Ha! You think an oversized harpy's enough to stop me? You rangers are even more pathetic than I thought!

CURTIS: Well then, it's gonna look a little more pathetic when we tear you apart and turn you into firewood! JT… put on track 4! (JT squeaks happily, plugs in his iPod and starts playing the Operation Overdrive theme song.) I SAID TRACK 4! (JT quickly changed the song to Go, Fly, Win from Power Rangers in Space. The megazord and Poppita charge at each other and begin slicing at each other with their weapons)

**(BACK AT THE BASE)**

(Arcana skids back from a powerful strike, his sword raised up. He pants and stands up straight.)

ARCANA: You're a fool to face me old man! Your son is mine! And you, well you can't keep to the shadows forever. You yourself are twisted by your own secret!

TERRETTO (Grunts): I have no secrets, and especially none for you!

ARCANA: Don't take me as a fool. We both know you can't control that secret forever. Eventually, you'll destroy your precious rangers with your own dark side! Because in the end your little secret, your son, your so-called warriors, and that fool Grieger are all just puppets… and I'm the one holding the strings.

TERRETTO (Suddenly starts glowing light blue): You underestimate my abilities. (Pounds his fists into the ground which causes the earth to shake, knocking Arcana to the ground) Leave this place…and do not return. I will give you no further warning.

ARCANA: Heh, I will have to thank you later for this little sparring session. But I have some important business to attend to. And don't forget, even you can't control the darkness forever. (He laughs evilly and vanishes through a dark portal.)

(Terreto sheaths his sword and puts a hand on his chest, before walking back to the base.)

**(DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE)**

(Poppita goes on his final assault, wailing his hammer mercilessly into the Megazord)

CURTIS: This guy just doesn't know when to quit does he?

VANCE: Nope. Let's show him what happens when you play with fire. (He grips the sword and thrusts it forward) PHOENIX FLARE!

(The Megazord flies up and glows red. Using momentum in the air, it soars down and slices Poppita in half causing an explosion.)

CURTIS: And THAT is how we do it! (He high-fives Vance. Suddenly victory music is heard again, and it's revealed that JT has his iPod plugged in. When he sees the others looking at him, he unplugs his iPod)

JT: What, too soon? (Cut to outside the megazord where JT is ejected) I JUST CAN'T WIIIIIIIIIIIN! (Lands on the sidewalk) I'M OK!

(Back at the rock pile, the girl nods and vanishes)

(**Commercial Break)**

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE.)**

(Grieger watches the action on the mirror and claps his hands lightly. Triano is watching as well.)

GRIEGER: Well played rangers…well played. You are much stronger to break then I had anticipated.

TRIANO: And they still won. (Sighs) Ah well.

GRIEGER: No need to sound disheartened Triano. Be thankful I let you and Ziara out today to cause some chaos.

TRIANO: There's something suspicious about her, if I may say, your majesty. I feel she may try to usurp you in the future.

GRIEGER (lowly chuckles): That would be amusing. But I doubt she will.

TRIANO: What makes you so sure, your majesty?

GRIEGER: Just a hunch… but for now we need to focus. There are three more artifacts out there, and I have all the means to capture it!

**(THE NEXT DAY)  
>(COFFEE SHOP IN DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE)<strong>

(Tommy, Kira, Jayden, Adam, and Vida sit together watching the events that happened the night before thanks to a news broadcast.)

ADAM: Well?

KIRA: Ok, you guys were right. They really are something. I think it's safe to say Sundraville is in good hands.

VIDA: You bet it is.

KIRA (Jokingly): So… what was that back there with you and Vance?

VIDA (Blushes and chuckle nervously): Shut up! (To Tommy) So what'd you bring us here for, Tommy?

TOMMY: Glad you asked. Look, I think it's clear that evil's still running around.

JAYDEN: Evil never rests, do they?

TOMMY: No, but I think we should all be ready. (He reaches into his bag and pulls out some communicators, handing them out to the other 4.) Just in case. I've been thinking of putting together a team for some time.

ADAM: From what I can see, I think you've made some good choices.

VIDA: Hold on though. We have a Red, Yellow, Black, and a Pink ranger. Aren't we missing a Blue or Green one?

TOMMY: Don't worry, I've got that accounted for. (He turns and sees a blonde haired woman with a blue hoody enter in and walks over. It's Tori, the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger.)

TORI: Hey guys! How can I help?

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: TRAINING ROOM)**

(Vance, Alexis, and JT are sparring against one another, blocking one another's moves while Terreto, Gale, and Curtis watch. Terreto turns to see Sondre walking down the steps in his usual attire. Curtis and Gale also turn while Vance and the others are still sparring.)

SONDRE: Father. (Nods at Curtis and Gale they nod back) I wish to apologize for my actions last night. Attacking you, Dad, I didn't mean to. Arcana took control over my body. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me.

TERRETTO: Curtis told me, my son. I'm not mad. I wish you had told me though. I could have been able to help.

SONDRE: Yea, you can guess why I didn't want to say anything. (He looks at Curtis.) And to you Curtis.

CURTIS: You don't need to say anything. I was being a little too hard on you.

SONDRE: A little?

CURTIS: Ok, I was really hard on you over something stupid. I don't see any point in holding a grudge, especially for what you did for my sister. (He extends his hand towards him) Apology accepted. Can you forgive me though?

(Sondre looks at Curtis' hand then at him. Reluctantly, he shakes his hand.)

CURTIS: Want to join us for some early morning sparring?

SONDRE: Sure, why not.

(Terreto watches as Sondre joins in with the others to spar and a proud smile is on his face.)

VANCE: Welcome to early morning sparring Sondre. You're just in time for the traditional gang up on the JT exercise! (Everyone except JT smiles mischievously)

JT: Oh come on guys, why do I always agree to these really specific exercises?

ALEXIS: Weren't these exercises YOUR idea?

JT: ….Oh yeah. Well then just be gentle, I'm fragile. (The rangers all pile drive on JT. Afterwards, everyone starts laughing, while Terreto and Sondre just smile)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS.)**


	14. The Ocean Spirit Test Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 14: THE OCEAN SPIRIT TEST PART 1<br>WRITTEN BY JIMMY MAEHER, ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER**

**(WEST MEADOWBOROUGH SUBURBS)**

(JT and Alexis are walking back to the base after a day of school. Alexis is reading a book while JT carries his book bag.)

JT: I swear, one more midterm and my brain shall explode with pain and HURTING!

ALEXIS: Never knew you COULD break what isn't there. Anyway, I don't know why you're complaining about it. I only had to take three.

JT: …I took five…. And a physics test… but that's for the more mature readers.

ALEXIS: Well its Spring Break now, now I can get back to my research.

JT (peers over at the book): Ooooh, what's the little Lexi reeeeeaaaaading?

ALEXIS: Nothing important for you to see.

JT: Right…just the same old chicken scratch from those other dusty books in the library.

ALEXIS (snaps): I'll have you know this "chicken scratch" is the ancient language of the Mythico Spirits! But of course, you wouldn't know anything about that since you hardly ever study.

JT: Hey, I do study! …when I'm not busy saving the world …or using Vance's Phoenix Zord to make toast… or spreading the word about Ke$ha awareness….

ALEXIS: And here you are, not taking anything seriously, as usual.

JT: Oye, I can't help it! I'm JT! I'm the comic-relief ranger! IT'S WHAT I DO! Someone is extra grouchy with a dash of bitterness today.

ALEXIS (sighs): Why do I bother?

JT: You've been nose deep in that book for the past two weeks…. And yes I was counting. Maybe you need a break or something.

ALEXIS: …I'm this close to deciphering it. Why should I give that up now?

JT: I'm not saying give up, just—

VOICE: COLLINS!

(JT and Alexis turn to see Quintin with two of his buddies, Oliver and Peter, walking down the sidewalk)

JT: Oh look! A wild Quintin has appeared!

(Quintin says nothing as he storms up to JT knocking him to the ground with a solid right hand)

QUINTIN: Pick him up!

(Alexis steps back and watches as Quintin's buddies pick JT up and restrain him.)

JT: So your plan was to knock me down so that you could pick me up again? …and people say I'm the dumb one!

QUINTIN: Go on, make another joke…say one goddamn word and I'll strangle you right here and now.

JT: You know you have a long black hair growing right out of your nose?

ALEXIS: Try anything on him and you'll be the one on the ground.

(Quintin looks and sees that Alexis has her wand pointed straight at him.)

QUINTIN (snickers and then begins to laugh heartedly): You're kidding me. What are you, Harry Potter?

ALEXIS: Don't tempt me. (She smirks) I know spells that could turn your mind into the yolk of a dragon egg …which at this point would actually be an improvement.

JT: DISTRACTION! (JT uses his legs to backflip, escaping Peter and Oliver's grasp and moves back, getting into a stance)

PETER: What the—

OLIVER: Since when could he do that?

JT: Oh I'm just getting started.

(Quintin and Alexis watch as JT makes a motion sign with his hand. Peter charges at JT but JT ducks a punch and grabs Peter's arm, hitting it on the elbow with a forearm then hitting with a swift kick, flipping Peter over by his arm, slamming onto the sidewalk. Oliver runs over and tries to hit JT but JT slams his elbow into Oliver's chest. Oliver gasps out and clutches his chest and JT hops onto a railing, bouncing back like a pinball and driving the heel of his shoe into Oliver's face knocking him back. Oliver rolls and gets back up but JT hits several good lefts and rights before JT leaps onto Oliver's shoulder, locking his legs around Oliver's shoulder and slamming him down to the ground. Peter tried to snatch JT but JT rolled away and swept Peter's legs out from under him. But using his super speed, he got right back up and grabbed Peter and swung him by his legs, flinging him into Quintin, the two collided into a tree.)

QUINTIN: GET OFF ME!

JT (Mocking lady voice): Alright, but that's not what ya said last night.

(Quintin gets right back up and begins to punch at JT but JT blocks by using his forearm. JT then sneaks behind and gives Quintin a hard wedgie)

JT: That's for hanging me naked in the guy's locker room last year… ON SCHOOL PICTURE DAY! …though on the plus side at least my tan was even that day.

ALEXIS: …what tan?

JT: Exactly.

(Quintin groans and makes a wild punch at Alexis but Alexis ducks and brings her two fingers up, placing them on his forehead. He yells out in agony and drops to his knees holding his head. When he looks up, Alexis gives a stiff roundhouse kick that knocks him straight out)

ALEXIS: Hmph. He'll never learn… (Looks to JT) and neither will you.

(She walks off and JT Looks down at Quintin.)

JT: You know, it's a lot more fun and refreshing to watch her do it to someone other than me. Ah well. (He shrugs and walks off after Alexis.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)  
>(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)<strong>

(JT stands pacing outside of Alexis's door. Vance exits from his room with a towel over his shoulders. He pauses and looks at JT)

VANCE: You ok, man?

JT (Jumps in fear like a madman then karate chops Vance's shoulder): Huh? Oye Vance, sorry but remember what the counselor said? I am prone to excess chopping if you sneak up on me.

VANCE (In pain): No probs, I think you severed my shoulder but I think I'm good. What are you doing anyway?

JT: Uh… just randomly pacing in front of Alexis' door for NO apparent reason whatsoever! Just like always.

VANCE (crosses arms): Uh huh…

JT: …Come on, don't give me that look. Seriously don't give me that look, it's creepy!

(Vance walks forward over to the stairs, out of ear's reach of Alexis' room, JT follows)

VANCE: Gale told me about what you told her.

JT: Oye, I don't care what she says. I am POSITIVE that this rash on my back looks EXACTLY like Ninja Abe Lincoln signing the Gettysburg address, WEARING a sports bra!

VANCE: …No…she told me about you and Alexis.

JT: Ahh…that. I really don't get why she has to be so difficult with me. Am I that annoying? Am I too forward? Too awkward? (Clutches his stomach)…Too fat?

VANCE: Well, you're an acquired taste.

JT: …Are you saying I'm grape soda?

VANCE: You're not annoying ….as much. Alexis is just a hard nut to crack. Some days she's relaxed but when she's studying, she has a one track mind.

JT: I just want her to talk to me at least. I still barely know anything about her. Like where she came from, who her parents were, what her cup size is…. Err I mean maybe if I was a book she'd actually pay more attention to me. (Talks dreamily) Oh yeah, she can read my table of contents any time!

VANCE (Creeped out): Please NEVER make that face at me again! Anyways don't worry, girls sometimes like the persistent ones. Or they just prefer the loveable gentlemen, like me with Vida.

JT: Yea…about that…uh me and Michelle-the-Editor found this very interesting uh...SINCE THE CRAP WHEN WERE YOU AND VIDA A COUPLE!

VANCE: Well after we beat Accelarazor, we had milkshakes (JT smiles mischievously) …NOT THOSE MILKSHAKES, and then after we just started hanging out some more. We're not really a couple yet. Just seeing each other. It's only been a month and a half.

JT: Ha! That's how every relationship with the struggling leader starts, then it evolves into (Mimicking disco music) bow-chica-wow-WOOOW! Anyways, you think maybe you could talk to Alexis?

VANCE: Yea, I think I can. Curtis is still setting up the truck for our day off today.

JT: Oye, I can already tell convincing Lexi is going to be fun.

VANCE: Well, if you want real advice, you're better off talking to her. (He pats JT's shoulder.) Don't worry. I'll talk to her.

JT: Don't touch me boy!

(Vance heads out of the base. JT walks back up the stairs and very quietly opens the door to peek inside. He sees Alexis skimming through many of her ancient books, turning the pages quickly and getting visibly upset.)

JT (in his mind): Okay JT, just go in there and work yo magic! But what if she says no? Focus boy! There ain't no try in this dojo! You da man! Who's handsomer than you? Nobody! Who's crazier than you? NOBODY! Who's SMARTER than you? …Well ok lots of people but that ain't got anything to do with asking Alexis to the beach! (Runs a hand through his hair to slick it back but it becomes all frizzy) Oh I should just get a comb! (He walks over to Alexis, who is still frustrated.) Sooooo, whatcha' doooooin'?

ALEXIS (turning to JT): I don't have time to deal with your trivial pursuits right now!

JT: Who said anything about board games? I just wanted to see what you were doing. Soooooooooo, what's up? (Alexis says nothing.) …You wanna go get a soooooda? (Alexis just ignores him) Can you at least tell me what it is you're looking for so I don't feel like a nuisance to you….more than usual?

ALEXIS (she runs a hand through her hair and sighs) Terretto informed me that he got an energy reading from the outskirts of Sundraville. He's been tracking the reading since you found the Shield. The inscriptions on the back of the shield helped narrow down the general area where the reading might be…and I think…well…I'm hoping that it's Merlin's Master Wand.

JT: Ooh, mystical! How can you tell?

ALEXIS: No other reading is THAT strong. Maybe you don't realize how important this is to me. I try not to be…what's the word you use today?

JT: A female dog? A biz-natch? Pam Anderson? Pick one that you like.

ALEXIS: I try not to be...a female dog to anyone. But I need this wand. Not just for the armor upgrade…but because it's a key. (JT begins to smile) It's nothing that concerns you. (She goes back to read her books)

JT (he thinks for a minute then walks over and sits on her bed): …So…yea, Terreto gave us the day off. Aaaaand we was gonna go to the beach-

ALEXIS (interrupting, sarcastically): Fascinating, send me a scroll all about it.

JT (turning around slowly): Well if that's the way you feel, (Tip toes a short distance and pulls out a walkie-talkie.) Red Wagon Jalapenos to Dragon Soul, Red Wagon Jalapenos to Dragon Soul, do you read me? Over.

VANCE (via walkie-talkie): This is Dragon Soul here. What's the problem Red Wagon Jalapenos? Over. And by the way, why'd you pick THAT name?

JT: DO NOT QUESTION MY JT METHODS! Anyways, The "Blue Stinger" is resisting Operation: Get-Alexis-Out-Of-This-Place-So-We-Can-Have-Fun-At-The-Beach-Today-In-Order-To-Make-Her-A-More-Enjoyable-Person.

VANCE: …And that's the last time I let you pick the code names

JT: I need you and "White Horsey" in here with manual resources pronto. Over.

VANCE: Understood. Dragon Soul out.

JT (puts the walkie-talkie away and turns to Alexis): So are you absolutely, 100%, super-duper, positively sure you don't want to come to the beach with the JT? HMM?

ALEXIS (sarcastically): Do you want me to imprint it on your face?

JT: Maybe. Alrighty then! I respect what you're saying and… (JT opens the door slowly and Vance and Curtis walk in with a rope) GRAB HER!

(Curtis and Vance head to Alexis. Commotion is heard in the background, which is the sound of Alexis trying to resist being tied up against her will by Vance and Curtis. The struggle stops and Vance and Curtis walk out of the room with Alexis hog-tied, trying to get out.)

JT (turns to the reader): Remember kids, if you have a friend who is being like Alexis and you want them to stop being a complete jerk, a good, sturdy rope, and a half-assed JT plan can change that in an instant! (Looks away and see Alexis's wand on her desk. He walks over and slyly picks it up.) I really should ask her if I can bring this (Pauses) What am I saying? HERE I COME BEACH! (Tears off clothes revealing a yellow tank top, red Power Rangers trunks, yellow flowery leis, and a coconut bikini top over his shirt. Runs out of the room)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
>(SUNDRAVILLE BEACH)<strong>

(A truck pulls up to the parking lot with the main 5 rangers inside of it. JT is still wearing his coconut top and leis over his tank top and Power Rangers trunks, Vance, and Curtis have their own jean shorts and tanktops in their respective colors. Gale chose a green bikini top with jean shorts. Alexis still wears her usual blue tunic.)

VANCE (holding a surf board): It's been awhile since I had this bad boy out. I'm so ready to catch some waves! (To the others) What about you guys?

GALE (holding a lounge chair): I'm gonna work on my tan.

VANCE (to Gale): What tan?

GALE: Exactly!

VANCE (to JT): How about you JT?

JT (chuckles a bit): Sweet, little Vancey, 'tis the last day you'll ever know me as the "average JT"!

CURTIS: Average isn't the FIRST word I'd use for you bro.

JT: For today, I will become rich beyond your dreams by finding... (Pulls out a fishing pole)…THE MIGHTY FISH O' AWESOME! I'll catch it, gut it, put it in a fancy thee-piece suit, ballroom dance with it, and then sell it for (takes a breath) MONEY! I can see myself now! (Has a daydream of him dancing with the fish in a ballroom)

CURTIS: (clears his throat): As for me, (Pulls out a metal detector.) I shall dig for the treasure hidden on this very beach!

VANCE: …Why?

CURTIS: Why not? Could be fun.

VANCE: …Oooookay. (To Alexis) What's your plan for today Alexis?

ALEXIS (holding a beach blanket): All I'm going to do is read my books so I can find Merlin's wand. That's my only "plan" for today. (Takes out books from the big bag the group brought)

VANCE: Where did you get those books? We took you here without them.

ALEXIS: I always come prepared. Object teleportation spell.

JT (to Alexis, like a ghost) Make chocolate pudding appear for JT.

ALEXIS (disgusted): Don't you have a fish to catch?

JT: You're right! My wealth is only a few paces away! HIIIII-GI-GEEEEE! (Starts running toward the beach. Runs in the other direction) and it's THIS WAY!

CURTIS: Here I come beach treasure! (Walks onto the beach.)

VANCE (to Gale and Alexis): You heard him girls, let's go hit that beach!

(Vance and Gale run off. Alexis shrugs and slowly walks onto the beach, setting the towel down and sitting down with the book bag. Vance is now in the ocean, swimming out to the where the waves are getting huge. He finds a good one and begins to ride the wave. Alexis does look up to watch for a moment, then back to her books.)

ALEXIS: This wand has to be somewhere. I just know it. (Turns some pages) If Vance and JT can find their artifacts, so can I.

**(GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Grieger watches the beach from afar via the mirror. Triano and Yuranzo stand in the room, watching.)

TRIANO: Well isn't that cute? The rangers are all having a "day off," and it just churns my stomach!

YURANZO: I fail to see the delight in salt water and sand. We could just pollute the water supply and they wouldn't even notice. They'd still go swimming. …Plus salt water and sand is bad for my skin. 'Cause SOME DEMONS actually care about their skin textures…. Ziara! (Notices Ziara's not here) …wherever she is.

TRIANO: I think it's about time we make an organized strike with a good fresh army of Demonites right down the business district—

GRIEGER: Later.

TRIANO: But your majesty, they won't suspect a thing. The city is unguarded and the rangers are already distracted. We have the element of surprise.

GRIEGER: You are correct Triano. But I have a Demon General specifically designed for a situation like this. And it would just so happen that we have discovered the location of the newest artifact.

TRIANO: Which one? The Horn or the Wand? Ziara already owns the Horn.

YURANZO: Seriously, no one notices Ziara's not here?

GRIEGER: Merlin's Master Wand, one of the strongest wands in the world. How fortunate the artifacts just happened to lay scattered around one small little city.

TRIANO: Then let's burn it to the ground.

GRIEGER: Is that all you ever think of Triano, mindless attacks to quench your thirst for destruction?

TRIANO: We have all this power, an infinite amount of Demonites at our disposal. We've spent months attacking and failing—

GRIEGER: Cease your whining, Triano. We will stick to the original plan at all costs. Besides, where would the fun be in just ending it right there and now? Need I remind your place…or have you forgotten?

TRIANO (grudgingly): …No…your Majesty. I have not.

YURANZO (in his mind): Something seems off here… and am I seriously the only one concerned about Ziara not being here?

GRIEGER: Yuranzo.

YURANZO (snaps out of his thoughts): Yes, my liege?

GRIEGER: Awaken the beast beneath the sand.

**(SUNDRAVILLE BEACH, ONE HOUR LATER.)**

(Vance is still surfing but now has a look of disappointment.)

VANCE (to him): Of course, I should have expected this. (He looks around) Well, might as well head back to shore.

(Vance begins to swim back to shore and makes it, sticking his surfboard into the sand. He looks over at Alexis and Gale. Alexis has a few books out, switching from book to book, skimming through them, and then writing down a few notes in her notebook. Gale is still relaxing peacefully in her chair. An umbrella has been up to protect Gale from the sun but Gale doesn't realize this. Elsewhere, JT is seen sitting down next to the water. He's sleeping while still holding his fishing pole with his feet in the water.)

JT (talking in his sleep): NO! NO! It's my spaghetti! Get away you Romans, GET AWAY! (He suddenly wakes up and sees his feet in the water and begins anxiously looking around but all he sees is beach and he can't see anyone. He drops his pole and stands up.) HEEEEEEEELP! Hello? Anyone out there! Oh the peaceful tranquility of nature….IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE…er! I gotta get out of here!

(Meanwhile, Vance walks over to Alexis and dries his hair with the towel.)

VANCE: Hey Alexis.

ALEXIS (looking into the books, uninterested.): No JT, I'm not interested in any of your trivial fishing games—(she looks up) Vance! Oh, sorry. I was just umm…reading…

VANCE: Yea, and nothing else lately I've noticed. (He chuckles lightly) You should really go for a swim. The waters great today!

ALEXIS: You're very tempting, Vancey. (She giggles lightly)

VANCE: See, now why can't you be like that around JT?

ALEXIS: Geez, didn't have to dampen the mood. I don't like JT, in any way, shape, or form.

VANCE: Yea you make that abundantly clear all the time to him, a bit harshly sometimes. He really does like you.

ALEXIS: Yea and I really like you too Vance, a lot. Ever since I've met you.

VANCE: Do you believe that?

ALEXIS: Believe what?

VANCE: Are those your feelings or are you just saying that to convince yourself?

ALEXIS: Look, why can't I just be with you? You and I are so much alike. Fierce, determined, great looking, born leaders…

VANCE: I'm seeing someone else.

ALEXIS: …oh. You are? Who's the lucky one?

VANCE: Vida Rocca, the former Pink Mystic Force Ranger.

ALEXIS: You don't say. But surely you can't deny any feelings you may have had for me…right?

VANCE (he looks up at Gale who is still asleep): I don't deny. I did have a crush on you as well. On the day I first met Vida, I was actually going to ask you out. But, I ended up falling for Vida. I know you're disappointed. But Jack's a nice guy. Yes, I know he can be a bit deranged, but I can tell he's smitten with you. I love you like a sister, Alexis. But my heart belongs to Vida.

ALEXIS: But why can't I be with someone like you? You're exactly what I want.

VANCE: I'm nothing special. I'm just me, Vance Archer, high school student. And honestly, it kinda pisses me off to see you keep shooting him down like that when he's never had a girlfriend and no girl wants him. He's my best friend, the only real friend I had growing up and for the first time, he's found someone he wants but the one girl that's finally caught his eye could really care less about him. Something's holding you back. (Alexis says nothing) …..or someone-

ALEXIS (coldly): Don't you have waves to catch?

VANCE: …Yea. I guess I do.

(Vance gets up and goes back to his surfboard, Alexis sighs and looks at her books.

GALE: You should give him a chance.

ALEXIS (she quickly looks up at Gale): How long have you been listening?

GALE: Since he started talking.

ALEXIS (groans): And let me guess, I'm a female dog and you have your own two coins to toss in?

GALE: Well I wouldn't go that far. It's not really my place to say either. But if I want to throw my "two coins" in, I think you're being too hard on Jack. He's the goofball, you're the bookworm. Your personalities clash and you end up arguing more than getting along. But then…opposites attract.

ALEXIS: How do you mean? I'm assuming you know more on the subject then I do.

GALE: About love? Well, I have some experience, yes. It took me awhile to warm up to Curtis and we just had natural chemistry together. Love is born through that, trust, and loyalty.

ALEXIS: So love…can be made through alchemy?

GALE: No, you misunderstand. Natural chemistry is…well, it's how well you get along. Like the way you two fight. You've been working together with your fighting styles and even though it seems accidental when you two get paired up, you both work together and kick some ass. (She yawns) I'm heading back to sleep. Those are just my thoughts though.

JT: Yes, a phone! (Picks it up) Hello 911, this is JT. Listen, I'm stuck on an island and…..hello? Hello? Damn it they put me on hold!

CURTIS: JT?

JT: Oh Curtis, thank Jeevus you're here! I was stuck on an island with only minutes to live but I was rescued when some ducks sent two Jamaican angels to save me! (Eyes widen) WAIT! I never got mah fish! DAMN YOU DUCKS! (sobs hysterically. Then blinks and realizes he's still here) …AND I'M STILL STUCK ON AN ISLAND!

CURTIS: JT—

JT (speaking in between sobs): And then I got thrown into a car and got my teeth bleached while being forced to give Stan from American Dad a motivational speech and now I'M MILES AND MILES FROM CIVILIZATION WITH NO HOPE OF SURVIVAL! AND WHO KNOWS HOW LONG I'LL BE STUCK ON THIS DESERTED ISLAND!

CURTIS: ….it's been 7 minutes and (reveals that the beach is right behind them) and the beach is right over there.

JT: …whoa I've REAAALLY gotta get out more!

CURTIS: Yea, I'm not even gonna ask why. Hey, you wanna help me find treasure?

JT (suddenly stops sobbing and talks normally): Sure beans! (He gets up and walks off with Curtis.) So you have any luck yet?

CURTIS: Not really. This piece of junk can't find anything.

JT: Wait hold on! I have a way for us to find all the treasure we crave! (Reaches into his pocket and pulls out Alexis's wand) Ta-da!

CURTIS: That's Alexis's magic wand. Did she say you could use that?

JT: What she doesn't know…..won't hurt me. But anyway, if we give this metal detector some magic, it could find us every bit of treasure on this beach. And not to mention, THE MONEY!

CURTIS (mesmerized): The money?

JT: Yeah that's right! Now, what were you saying about Alexis not letting me use this?

CURTIS (still mesmerized): What did you say?

JT: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! (Waves the wand) Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, and some other Pokémon name, make this device find us treasure and…..all…..other…..stuff. (Touches the detector with the wand. The detector glows for a few seconds.) It worked? It did! I AM THE LORD OF MAGIC! Now onward Curtis! …Curtis? …Curtis? (Curtis is having his dream about what he will use with his treasure money. The dream is interrupted by JT.) CURTIS!

CURTIS (snapping out of it): Huh-who-the-where-the-what-the-how?

JT: Much better! Now, onward to richness! (They begin walking along the beach with the metal detector beeping.)

(Back at her spot, Alexis is still reading her books.)

ALEXIS: Come on you stupid books, give me a sign to where I can find the wand of Merlin. Just please, give me a sign!

VOICE (from afar): I'll be glad to give you a sign! (Alexis looks up and sees a demon made out of sand) That is, once I find the missing artifact! (Evil laugh)

(Innocent by-standers see the monster and run away. They get out of the ocean, drop what they are doing, and scream in fear as they vacate the beach. Vance looks around, confused.)

SCREAMING MAN: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THERE'S A MONSTER ON THE BEACH!

VANCE: A monster? (Turns his head and sees the demon) Ah man, really? (Quickly swims to the beach and plants surfboard in the sand)

(Elsewhere, JT and Curtis are digging for something they found with the metal detector.)

JT: Almost there! I can feel the money already!

CURTIS: You said we each get half!

JT: WHATEVER! JUST…..KEEP…..DIGGING! (They do until they he sees something shiny in the sand.) JACKPOT! (He reaches down to grab it and pulls it out.) DAMN IT! It's just a stupid doubloon.

CURTIS: That doesn't lead me closer to happiness!

JT: Pfft, BOOOOORING! (He whips the doubloon away and it hits a man off-screen) This damn thing doesn't work! All it's found us is this (Pulls out really rare baseball card) old baseball card, (Throws it away, then pulls out a genie's lamp) this old lamp, (Throws lamp away and pulls out a paperback copy of "Scorpion Rain") a script of what almost was (Pulls out dirty hobo) and Lester the local beach hobo!

LESTER: I ain't got nowhere else to go!

JT (Kicks the metal detector): YEE-OOOOOWWWWW! What is this thing made out of?

CURTIS: Uh, metal?

JT: Well thank you, Katherine Obvious!

(They suddenly see people running in fear.)

CURTIS: Why's everyone running?

JT: If it's about the half price on those hot dogs, (ominously) I wouldn't blame 'em. Really, who pays 3 bucks for hot dogs?

CURTIS: ...Or it's one of Grieger's monsters. Let's go take care of business! (Runs off)

JT (peeved): FINE! But I'm taking this with me! (Runs after him with the detector) See ya Lester!

GALE (watching civilians run away): You have got to kidding me. Why today?

(The four rangers arrive at Alexis's spot, reach into the bag, and grab their morphers.)

SANDALORA: And you must be the Mythic Knights. Good…5 new victims for the almighty Sandalora! Party's over, rangers!

VANCE (to Sandalora): You must be joking. This party is only just beginning!

SANDALORA: You talk tough, but you shall not interfere with my plans to find Merlin's wand!

ALEXIS: Wait, you know about the wand?

SANDALORA: Of course I do! And it's right here…on this very beach. But I won't tell. (maniacal laugh)

CURTIS: Nice going dumbass, you just told us where it is.

JT: WHOOO! Who is the dumb one now huh?

SANDALORA (Realizes what she just said): …crap!

ALEXIS (gasps silently): No way…

VANCE (raising his morpher): If you want that wand, you're gonna have to go through us first!

JT: And that goes triple for me sista! (Pulls out Alexis's wand) Hold this wand!

ALEXIS (to JT): THAT'S MY WAND! HOW DID YOU GET IT?

JT: Uh, the magic wand store from BoardGameOnline?

ALEXIS (groans): You know what, now's not the time! Just put the wand down! Let's take care of this sand demon and I'll deal with you next!

JT (gulps nervously and puts down the wand on Alexis's towel): I sense pain in my future. And not the good kind either. (In his mind) But they say love hurts!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

VANCE: And now, for my favorite part; READY!

OTHER 4: READY!

All 5: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Morphing Sequence)

JT (stepping forward with the metal detector in hand): Prepare to feel the wrath of the almighty metal detector! …Oh yeah, and my wrath too! HI-GI-GEE! (Charges forward with the device)

CURTIS: Dude, that's my metal detector! (Jumps into battle.)

(JT swings the metal detector at Sandalora, aiming wildly but he can't seem to land a direct hit. He reverts to kicks but Sandalora grabs JT by the leg and flings him over her head, letting JT crash and burn on the sand. Curtis rushes in with his ladder and slides under Sandalora, smashing his feet into her back. Quickly getting back up, Curtis grips his hammer and scores a few strong smashes. Curtis then gets into stance as JT joins him, charging up his hammer)

JT/CURTIS: THUNDER HAMMER-RANG!

(Curtis initiates his Hammer-rang attack but Sandalora sinks into the sand to avoid it, coming right back up. JT makes the motion to turn around and Sandalora gets the main strike right in the gut. However, this doesn't seem to really phase her much.)

SANDALORA: I see you two like playing in the sand. Interesting! (Throws her arms up and to her sides) QUICK SANDTRAPS!

(JT and Curtis charge at the demon but suddenly stop. They try to move but can't budge. They look down and see the sand covering their feet, slowly pulling them under.)

SANDALORA: Now, just for fun! (She fires her eye lasers at the two sinking rangers, causing JT to throw the metal detector away from the quicksand. The two rangers struggle as they continue to sink.)

JT: SHE'S TRYING TO SINK US! WHY DID WE PLAY WITH THAT METAL DETECTOR? Oh yeah, for the buried treasure. It was worth it!

ALEXIS (drawing and aiming her bow): Leave it to me! ICE SCORPION 5 FINAL STRIKE! (She shoots five ice blasts at the monster, causing her to freeze and then shatter. Then, the ice shards float up and reassemble Sandalora) What? How?

SANDALORA (laughing): You failed to realize that on warm days like this, no amount of ice can bring me down! Looks like your silly little attack won't work! My body is much too hot to be affected by frozen water! (Evil laugh)

ALEXIS (to herself): Darn it. So my usual arsenal isn't going to work. (She draws her wand and makes a dagger) Focus…you've got this.

(Alexis lunges into combat, blasting Sandalora with a few magic orbs. She stumbles back allowing Alexis to slice a few times into Sandalora, rolling under a strike to fire off a strong energy arrow that pierces through her. Vance and Gale look as Alexis continues to push Sandalora further back. The demon turns around and sees that she's getting too close to the ocean water. She immediately shoves Alexis to the ground, jumps over her shoulders, and runs a bit further back away from the water, vanishing into the sand. Vance sees this and is amazed.)

VANCE (in his mind): So that's her weakness eh? (Chuckles slightly) Who'd of thought?

GALE (to Vance): What's so funny?

VANCE (to Gale): I have a plan. Just wait here! (He slowly walks over to where the metal detector is, the same place JT and Curtis are sinking. He whispers to them): Be quiet you guys. I need to borrow this for a while. (He picks up the metal detector and walks away.)

JT: Cool! We'll just sit here and sink!

CURTIS: …You know that metal detector's a rental right?

(Vance returns to Gale)

GALE: So how's a metal detector going to help?

VANCE: Trust me on this one. (Calling out) Alexis!

ALEXIS (turns around, hearing Vance): What? (At that moment, Sandalora strikes Alexis and she falls back a few feet, rolling back up) I'll deal with you a minute. (She runs over to Vance) What is it?

VANCE (softly): That thing over there said Merlin's wand is on this beach right? So, I'm guessing, that if you use your magic wand and make it so this device can find magic objects, perhaps you can get your hands on it before she does.

ALEXIS: I never thought of that. It just might work! (She reaches down and picks up her magic wand. She then grabs the metal detector. She then chants some magic words and then taps the device with her wand. The metal detector glows for a few seconds.)

VANCE: Excellent. Now Gale and I will keep that thing over there distracted while you look for the wand. Now get going!

ALEXIS: Right! (She starts running away with the metal detector)

SANDALORA: Hey, where do you think you're going Blue Knight?

(Sandalora is about to make a run for Alexis but both Vance and Gale slash into Sandalora, sending her back)

GALE (to Sandalora): You're not going anywhere, Sandy.

VANCE (He flips his Red Dragon sword in his hand. Then calls out to Curtis and JT): Hey guys, you doing ok?

JT/CURTIS: (Melancholy) No.

GALE: Good! Don't worry, we'll help you guys out after we deal with the Reject Sand Man's wife here!

JT/CURTIS: (Melancholy) Cool.

(Sandalora growls and lunges at Vance and Gale who dodge and stick close together. Vance swings his sword with precise strikes but Sandalora is slightly faster. Gale follows up with strikes right after Vance's to keep Sandalora on her toes. Sandalora looks back and sees she's very close to the water. She swings around and shoots her eye lasers at the rangers, giving her the chance to run away from the ocean again.)

VANCE (getting up and turning around): What's wrong? Scared of a little water?

SANDALORA: The nerve of that ocean! (Shivers) I can't fight under those conditions!

(Vance claps his hands together and two fireballs appear in his hands. He begins to run at Sandalora, tossing fireballs at a rapid pace. Sandalora keeps dodging but one fireball strikes Sandalora's shoulder, turning half of it to glass. Vance backflips to dodge a sand missile from Sandalora and regroups next to Gale. She gets into a stance and her spear head produces a flurry of crystals. Vance uses his fire to ignite each of them.)

VANCE/GALE: DRAGON FLAME TIME STRIKE!

(The new attack launches the flaming crystals at Sandalora which strike her, turning her into glass. Vance then charges and lunges at the glass Sandalora, slashing her in half, causing her to shatter into the sand. But just like before, the shards come together and she comes back good as new.)

SANDALORA (yawning): And you thought that doing exactly what the Yellow and White knights had done would be enough to stop me?

VANCE (to Gale): Go try to get JT and Curtis out of that sand. I'll take care of Sandy.

GALE: Right! (She runs off)

(Meanwhile, Alexis is looking as fast as she can for her artifact. She weaves around empty beach chairs and towels but the metal detector doesn't find anything.)

ALEXIS: Come on, find it! It's on this beach somewhere! (She goes further until she's near some rocks near the shoreline. As she walks closer to them, the metal detector starts beeping very fast.) It's here!

(Back at the beach, JT and Curtis are still sinking and Gale is trying to pull them out.)

GALE: It's not working! You guys are in way too low.

JT: NO! I can't die yet! I NEVER GOT TO GET ALEXIS TO LIKE ME, OR MEET THE REST OF THE VETEREN POWER RANGERS, OR TELL THEM ABOUT HOW I SAVE JUPITER FROM THE BACON MONSTERS!

CURTIS: You never saved Jupiter from bacon monsters.

JT: AND I NEVER WILL IF I DIE LIKE THIS! Oh god, I can see my life flashing before my eyes! (3 seconds later) Wow, that was short!

GALE: Don't worry, I got this.

(Gale steps back and her hands glow green. She makes a slow scooping motion with her hands to levitate JT and Curtis out but suddenly she is struck by several energy arrows, knocking her back. She looks up and sees Ziara walking towards them with both her crossbows drawn and aimed at Gale.)

ZIARA: You don't have anything, Green Knight.

JT: Why do they always end on a cliffhanger before the commercial break?

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

GALE: Great, what do you want now?

ZIARA: Want? I want many, many things, human. Right at the top of the list, I'd say your annihilation.

GALE: Tough talk. But you're just like all the others.

ZIARA: Is that so?

GALE: Prove me wrong then. (Looks down at Curtis and JT) Stay here.

JT (To Curtis): ….Do, anyone for a game of Marco Polo?

(Ziara combines her bows to create her Fox Blade and smirks but as she charges, a blade attacks her and makes her stumble back. Gale looks up into the air as Sondre, in the Black Knight armor, jumps off his Jet Streamer and lands in front of Gale.)

ZIARA: And of course, the Black Knight, sticking his noses in matters that are not his.

SONDRE: I could say the same for you, vixen!

GALE: Fancy seeing you here, Sondre. (Goes back to levitating JT and Curtis up and as soon as they are above the sand, JT gives Curtis a huge hug)

JT: I IS ALIVE! …and I got sand in the wrong places. (Hugs Curtis) IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!

CURTIS: Dude, it's Spring Break and people are staring!

JT (letting go): Sorry. Thanks for the convenient timing Sondre!

SONDRE: Don't mention it. (He looks back to see Vance facing off with Sandalora) Leave the vixen to me. Vance requires your assistance.

ZIARA: Ahh, so this mysterious knight has a name? Good, I'll be sure to etch it on your tombstone!

(Ziara swings her sword in the air creating energy waves that Sondre leaps and ducks over, clashing swords with her.)

GALE: You heard him guys. Vance needs our help!

JT: AYE-AYE CAPTAIN GREEN COUSIN!

CURTIS: What about Alexis?

GALE: She's off finding Merlin's magic wand! Now come on! (Everyone takes off to help Vance.)

(Meanwhile, Alexis is digging for Merlin's wand with her hands but it's getting her nowhere.)

ALEXIS (peeved): This is useless. I'll never find it like this.

(She looks down at the sand and sees her wand. She picks it up and chants more magic words, pointing the wand in the direction of the hole she dug. The small part of sand she's standing on rumbles. The sand in the hole begins to move around and soon the artifact rises slowly out of the ground. Merlin's wand floats slowly above the ground and then stops. It levitates a few inches from Alexis's face.)

ALEXIS: At last, it's finally here! After all this time, it's finally here! (Takes a breath) Well, now to help the others. (She grabs the wand and upon doing so, she can't move or say anything. She enters a frozen trance-like state. We zoom in on her eyes, which fades to black.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

(We see Alexis, now de-morphed, in a dark place. Nothing except pitch blackness can be seen.)

ALEXIS (calling out): Hello? Where is everyone? Hello? (She looks and sees that her ranger armor is gone. She speaks to herself) Oh no! Where am I?

VOICE: Why, you're in limbo!

(Alexis looks up and sees a goblin holding Merlin's wand.)

ALEXIS: How did you get that? I found it! Who are you?

GOBLIN: My name is not important and yes indeed you did find this wand but this isn't meant for you, at least, not yet.

ALEXIS: What do you mean "not yet?"

GOBLIN: Only a fighter who can pass the 3 tests of nobility can acquire this magical device!

ALEXIS: What tests?

GOBLIN: You will be given three tests. Pay attention for I will not reiterate. First, you are to defeat 100 hundred warriors without any use of magic or any other powers you have. I can sense that you're mythic knight ranger so you do have powers at your disposal. I hope you don't feel the urge to morph. (Chuckles) Next, you must solve a riddle that will test your mental capacities, and finally, a fight with your biggest fear and your own teammates.

ALEXIS (gasps with wide eyes): My, my teammates? (A montage of Alexis fighting alongside her teammates from previous episodes plays) Forget it you freak, I'll never fight my friends!

GOBLIN (shaking his head): Tisk, tisk, tisk. That's an honest shame. Then I guess you don't want to help your friends when you get out of here! (He waves his hand around and produces an image of Vance and the others fighting Sandalora. Alexis watches in fear as the ranger struggle to hang on.) So what's your choice blue ranger? Your answer must be given now!

(Alexis continues to ponder this deeply as she looks at Merlin's wand and the image in front of her. After a few seconds, she speaks.)

ALEXIS (takes a breath): Very well, I accept your tests!

GOBLIN: Wonderful choice my friend! (He snaps his fingers and the image that Alexis sees disappears.) Now, we begin! (Laughs evilly as Alexis stares in fear.)

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	15. The Ocean Spirit Test Part 2

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 15: The Ocean Spirit Test: Part II<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

**(THE GOBLIN'S LIMBO)**

(Alexis stands still with her arms crossed in front of the goblin that still holds Merlin's Master Wand.)

ALEXIS: I haven't got all day. Give me those tests so I can be on my way!

GOBLIN: My, aren't we a little impatient. I guess you really want this wand don't you?

ALEXIS: I don't have time to fool around. Just present your first test!

GOBLIN: Very well then, if it means that much to you! (Snaps his fingers and one hundred warrior fighters appear in the dark area.) Remember, if at any time you use magic or any ranger powers you have on hand, this test and all others will be terminated and you'll never have this wand again. So, are you ready?

ALEXIS (fighting stance): Bring it on!

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

(Back in limbo, Alexis begins her fight with the one hundred warriors. She starts off strong, punching and kicking several fighters very hard. They fall over and disappear. A few more surprise her from behind and throw her across the dark area. She gets up and delivers a tornado kick to a few more in the face, causing more to disappear. She turns around and sees some more warriors, only this time they pull out medieval flails, spears, and swords.)

ALEXIS (to Goblin): Hey, you said no magic or anything for battle allowed in this fight!

GOBLIN (to Alexis): You clearly were not listening to me, child. I said YOU cannot use magic or any ranger powers in this fight, which includes your weapons when you transform. Yet, I did not say these skilled fighters couldn't use weapons. Oh typical humans, you're always finding something to complain about.

ALEXIS: You dirty little… (One of the fighters swings their flail at Alexis who ducks and kicks it out of his hand. She begins fighting the nun chuck-wielding henchmen. She manages to dodge a few swings but is hit a few times. She becomes surrounded by 20 warriors, ready to pounce with their spears. Alexis stands motionless for a few seconds. As the warriors thrust their spears at Alexis, she leaps up and lands on them, leg sweeping them which knocks their heads off, causing them to disappear. When she lands on her feet, she begins to pant from exhaustion. She speaks in her mind.) I'm only halfway done with this test but I'm already feeling tired. But I have to hold on! I just hope the others are ok.

**(SUNDRAVILLE BEACH)**

(Vance, JT, Curtis, and Gale are battling Sandalora. It's clear the rangers are running on fumes.)

SANDALORA: Awww, beginning to tire already? I haven't even broken a sweat yet!

(Vance and Curtis ignore this and charge into battle. Sandalora begins throwing sand bombs at the duo who skillfully dodge them. They leap into the air with their weapons though Curtis leaps further ahead to be behind Sandalora. Sandalora forms hammers with her hands and swings at Vance and Curtis but both of them dodge. She fires her eye lasers but Curtis smacks her in the side of the head to try and stun here .This works and allows Vance, Gale, or JT to slice into her side with their weapons. After hacking away at her side, Vance spots what looks like a golden orb at her center)

VANCE: …wait, what is that?

(But before Vance or Curtis can take a shot at it, she slams both of them away with her hammer and whilst in the air, she shoots them out of the air with her eye lasers)

JT: …why does a sand monster have laser eyes again?

VANCE: JT! (Pulls him out of range of the lasers)

GALE: This isn't working! We need a new plan!

JT: IDEA! Ok here's the plan; someone load me 50 bucks, then I go buy 50 bucks worth of water bottles from the refreshment stand, find a bunch of water balloons, and then we DOUSE the demon in WATERY VENGEANCE!

CURTIS: And where did you plan on getting 50 bucks?

JT: …ok, maybe I didn't think this through.

SANDALORA (to the rangers): I thought Power Rangers made fights more interesting. I suppose this sorry group is the rare exception. Maybe if you had your little blue friend, this match would satisfy me.

VANCE (to Sandalora as he's getting up): It doesn't make any difference if we're one ranger short or not. Yet you probably don't even know the true extent of our powers and we'll just have to show you! ALL TOGETHER NOW!

CURTIS, GALE, JT: RIGHT!

(They all jump in the air)

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!

JT: THUNDERBOLT SLICE!

GALE: TIME STRIKE!

CURTIS: HAMMER-RANG!

(All 4 launch their final strikes at Sandalora, who gets hit by all of them. She sparks and falls over, causing an explosion. The rangers land and Vance drops to one knee, holding his chest.)

GALE: (looking at her energy meter which also shows the other 3) We don't have much power left.

VANCE: (panting) I can barely stand…I'm gonna run out any second now.

JT: Don't worry about me; I could do this all day! …but first I'm gonna slip into semi-consciousness! (Passes out)

CURTIS: Uhhh…guys?

(Vance, Gale, and JT turn to see the remains of the demon form back together, causing Sandalora to become whole yet again. She laughs as the rangers watch in horror.)

JT: OH COME ON! Why couldn't we fight a glass monster instead?

CURTIS: …cus that would mean more cuts and broken bones.

JT: Pfft, you and your SAFETY!

(Elsewhere, Sondre and Ziara continue their fight. Ziara continues her swift assault of slashes but Sondre counters each of them, getting the upper hand when he kicks her back. His sword begins to glow and Sondre aims for a killing blow but Ziara grabs his arm and directs the sword at the sand which causes an explosion knocking both of them back.)

ZIARA: (panting, getting up) Well I have to say…you're the only fighter that's been able to keep me on my toes.

SONDRE: (uninterested) I'm flattered.

ZIARA: But who am I speaking to? The Halfling? Or my master?

SONDRE: Master?

ZIARA: Ah…didn't you know? I have long since been Arcana's apprentice. You should join with me Sondre. Together all three of us can destroy this pitiful city and start our own kingdom with you as my King.

SONDRE: (scoffs) I'd rather die a hero than to ever become a king. And to you? Don't waste your breath. If anyone's taking down Grieger, it's going to be me. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a thing for me.

ZIARA: …

SONDRE: And if you were the REAL assassin you claim yourself to be, you'd know that emotions only get in the way.

ZIARA: (she holds her sword in a stance) Stay out of MY way then.

SONDRE: (he points his sword at her) Ladies first.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

SANDALORA: So, you rangers thought such weak little moves like the ones you just made were going to be enough? Pfft, you've hardly made a scratch! (Laughs)

CURTIS: She's right. (He looks at his wrist morpher that displays not only the ranger's health bars but also Sandalora's) We've only taken down about 2/5 of her health.

SANDALORA: And that's as far as you'll be going.

JT: Health bars? What is this a video game? 'cus I'm thinking of trying to make a deal with EA games after work and I need to know…

GALE: JT!

VANCE: Fine…looks like it's a last resort then. (Looks at JT) Ready to bring the thunder?

JT: Only if you bring the fire.

(Vance and JT step forward, materializing their artifacts in their hands and getting into a stance. Curtis joins them.)

VANCE/JT: EXCELSIOR! (Battalizer sequence)

CURTIS: (extends hand) Ivory Crusader! (The sword materializes in his hand)

SANDALORA: Oh my, such lovely costumes. It's a pity that you've chosen such wonderful garments as your funeral clothes!

CURTIS: Enough stalling! Talk is cheap!

JT: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE! …only less theatrical!

**(THE GOBLIN'S LIMBO)**

(Alexis finishes off the last 5 warriors with rapid firing of punches. The warriors vanish in thin air. She leans over, trying to catch her breath. The Goblin claps his hands and she looks up.)

GOBLIN (to Alexis): Very well done Blue Knight, very well done indeed.

ALEXIS: (glares) Don't patronize me. I know what you're trying to do and it simply won't work with me.

GOBLIN: Well so far, you are proving me wrong. I had the expectation that you'd give in and use your powers. Congratulations, you have passed the first test. Now, 'tis time for the second test. You are to solve an ancient riddle that will test your very mental capacities. Now heed my words carefully: As I was going to St Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks. Each sack had seven cats. Each cat had seven kits. Kits, cats, sacks, wives. How many were going to St Ives? Did you catch all of that? (Points to the side) Now see those holes over there? (Alexis turns and sees the holes.) Each hole has a number inside. From left to right, they go 1 to 9. There's a torch hanging next to the holes. When you have come up with your answer, you will light be the hole with the number you have chosen.

(Alexis slowly walks over to the torch, thinking about the riddle. She first starts counting her fingers, thinking the riddle is a math problem. She picks up the torch and begins pacing back and forth along the wall. She looks at each hole and contemplates the riddle over and over in her head. Her eyes light up, thinking she has the right answer. So she walks over to the hole with the #7 is about to light it but she suddenly stops. She steps back and proceeds to walk down to the very end of the row of holes. She holds the touch out and lights up the hole with #1 inside.)

GOBLIN: Hmm…are you sure you've made the right choice?

ALEXIS (turning to him): You had me going there with the numbers at first but after serious mental thought, it all became clear to me. It's all one big trick; any person whose studied math should get this. You have to break things down and analyze piece by piece. You think by adding all the 7's together you have your answer…but the answer is right at the beginning. The only one with the intention of going to St. Ives was "you." As far as that went, no one else seemed to be going where "you" went. (She crossed her arms) I've studied puzzles all my life. This is nothing.

GOBLIN: …I see. Quite clever of you to figure that out. I can see you're more than a match for these tests.

ALEXIS: Like I said, don't underestimate me. (Smirks)

GOBLIN: But it's not over yet, for you have one more test to go before this wand can become yours.

ALEXIS: Cease the small talk. Give me your last test.

Goblin: Fine then! The first part of your last test is to fight your own teammates. You of course have grown very attached to these "friends" of yours so in any case, this promises to be an interesting fight.

ALEXIS: (in her mind) Saving the worst for last, joy.

(The goblin snaps his fingers and five human-like figures begin to take shape. Alexis watches as the figures begin to glow with the colors red, yellow, green, and white. The figures then begin to display the ranger armor, each belonging to each of the "real" rangers. At last, the figures stop glowing and they appear like Vance, JT, Gale, and Curtis in their morphed forms.)

GOBLIN: At this point, you can use your morph if you wish. The object of this test to defeat each of your friends in battle as well as come to terms with your greatest fear. If you can survive this final task, the wand of Merlin's shall become yours. Let games begin!

ALEXIS (pulling out her morpher): MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE! (Morphing sequence.)

(Alexis stares down Vance before lunging at him with her dagger. She dodges Vance's slashes but can't counter his swift kicks)

ALEXIS: Well at least you got the kicks right.

(Eventually she grabs Vance's leg and spins him around and quickly flips over him, drilling Vance's head into the ground. Curtis and Gale now jump into fray of things by hitting Alexis with their weapons. Alexis pulls out her Ice Bow and fires several arrows at the two rangers. However, Curtis and Gale destroy the arrows with their halberd and hammer. Vance gets back up and along with JT, they slice Alexis and she falls back. Vance and Curtis pick up Alexis by her arms, drop her bow, and pin her against the wall. Alexis notices Gale on the other side of the room preparing to attack her head-on with her halberd. Alexis struggles to get out but she's too restrained. Gale sets up her Time Strike and launches the crystals at Alexis. Alexis grabs both Vance and Curtis' arms and flips up, the crystals striking where Alexis was. She flips in the air and fires a charged up ice arrow that goes through Gale's head, causing her to vanish. She kicks Vance and Curtis in the chest and tries to smack JT in the head but she doesn't do it, giving JT the chance to strike her. Alexis jumps over his shoulders and kicks Vance and Curtis, sending them back into the wall. They look up and see Alexis about to perform her final strike.)

ALEXIS: ICE SCOPRION FINAL 5 STRIKE! (She shoots 5 ice blasts at the two rangers, causing them to freeze, shatter, and vanish in thin air.)

GOBLIN (clapping): Very good blue ranger. You took out 3 of your teammates with no problem. But you still must take on your yellow friend over there.

(Alexis looks over at JT who is acting odd by simply standing still, arms crossed, not acting crazy at all.)

GOBLIN: That is, if you can handle it.

ALEXIS: (Gets nervous) Can't you at least make him say something?

GOBLIN: (Smirks) Why would that concern you?

ALEXIS: …never mind.

**(SUNDRAVILLE BEACH)**

(Vance and JT are still attacking Sandalora, working in tandem to block her hammer hands. Gale has finished glowing green, draining half of her own energy to fuel the three of them. Curtis, now having more control over his sword, whips it several times at Sandalora, landing a few hits. Vance and JT hack away at Sandalora's core, exposing it and attacking it again, before getting knocked by a sand wall. Sandalora fires off more eye lasers at a rapid rate but JT blocks with the shield, absorbing the lasers. He then throws it at Sandalora which smacks her in the head with a loud clang, stunning her.)

JT: (snickers) Eat your heart out, Captain America! And you too Superman!

CURTIS: Oh boy, get ready for the angry letters.

(Sandalora growls and focuses on large eye laser beam at the shield, making JT skid trying to hold it back.)

VANCE: Now Curtis!

(Sandalora looks behind her and Curtis flings a boulder at her made out of sand which slams into her, making her laser beam hit the ground, creating an explosion that sends her rocketing into the air.)

CURTIS: Let her have it!

JT/VANCE: Right!

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

(JT and Vance's attacks combine and slam into Sandalora but to everyone's shock and horror, she catches it in her hands)

JT: OH COME ON, NOT THIS AGAIN! Sometimes these monsters are way to repetitive! …oh by the way (Points to Lester who's watching from a hole) have you guys met Lester?

LESTER: Can I stay at your house?

(Vance, JT, Curtis, and Gale run for it as Sandalora slams the energy ball into the ground causing the whole beach to shake and the ocean waves splash onto the beach. Sandalora laughs until one of the waves splash onto her, causing her to scream in pain. The rangers lay on the ground, de-morphed, Vance slowly tries to get to his feet.)

CURTIS: It's no use! We gotta recharge.

JT: Say guys, is it a bad sign if you smell burnt toast and everything looks like it's spinning? (Passes out again) Look at the pretty spinning colors!

VANCE: (in his mind) Come on Alexis…where are you?

**(THE GOBLIN'S LIMBO)**

(Alexis fights the simulation of JT. The Yellow Knight is dominating the battle with his axe while Alexis tries to hit him with her arrows. She uses him as a springboard to try and backflip but he grabs her and slams her down onto the ground. Alexis grunts in pain and gets right back up and is about to punch him but she hesitates and he kicks her hard in the gut. Alexis keels over and JT grabs her under the gut, picking her up and spinning her around before throwing her. Alexis slams against a wall and slumps down and before she can react, JT surprises her with Thunderbolt Slice, shattering the wall behind her and causing her to scream out in pain, forcing her to de-morph.)

GOBLIN: What's wrong my little blue friend? Surely you can take this one on with no trouble at all. You had no problem with the other 3 but why this one?

ALEXIS: I…..I…..can't.

GOBLIN: And why ever not hmm? Maybe there's something about him you just can't annihilate isn't there? If so, please do tell! Unless you really are a coward at heart?

ALEXIS: …I've fallen for him.

(JT stops moving and starts clutching his head in pain. Alexis sees this and keeps on speaking.)

ALEXIS: Fine! I admit it! These past few months have changed the way I think. Every since I first saw JT, I could never stop thinking about him. I've gone down that road before and I barely made it out with my own heart intact. (She sighed) I fell for someone a long time ago and it hurts to say his name because of what he did to me. But he'll never compare with JT. He's a dork, an idiot, and I question his sanity every day. But I said it once and I'll say it again, I've fallen for Jack!

(The JT simulation falls to ground, yelling and clutching his head harder in pain, and does so to the point where he vanishes in this air, leaving Alexis as the only ranger left. The goblin gets up and walks over to Alexis. She looks up and sees the goblin stop in front of her; she slowly gets to her feet. The goblin places Merlin's wand out in front of him.)

GOBLIN: Take it, you have earned this.

ALEXIS: But, what about the other part of the test?

GOBLIN: That WAS the final part. You've passed.

ALEXIS: But what was it that I did?

GOBLIN: You had to fight your worst fear and that was the fact of you falling in love with JT. You didn't want it to be real but true emotions cannot be denied. These tests have given me more than enough proof that you are indeed ready to control Merlin's wand. Now take it and unlock the power deep within.

(Alexis grabs the wand and begins to glow brightly. She looks at the wand and feels great elation as the power of the wand courses through her body. After a few seconds, the glow fades.)

GOBLIN: Now, you will return to the real world and be back at the location which brought you here. Remember to use this new power wisely and to never let anyone gain access to this wand. Understood?

ALEXIS: Understood! (She suddenly vanishes.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE BEACH)**

(Alexis' eyes open and she begins to move, her body not frozen any longer. She looks around and then looks at the wand. She grips it and looks behind her)

ALEXIS: Finally! The wand of the greatest wizard ever known! Time to see if it works. (She teleports away quickly)

(Meanwhile, Sondre and Ziara are still fighting. Both are tired but keep going at one another. Ziara raises her sword and is about to unleash another energy wave, Sondre suddenly leaps forward with great agility and disarms her, kicks her in the gut to knock her down, and points Arcana at her. Ziara looks up at him, staring at him but not making a move. Sondre backs up.)

SONDRE: Go. Pick up your weapon and leave. We've reached a draw.

ZIARA; Oh, what makes you so confident?

SONDRE: If your goal was to stop the rangers, you would have ignored this fight. Now go. I think you've wasted enough time.

ZIARA: (she gets up and runs, picking up both her bows and then opens up a portal.) Until we meet again Black Knight!

(Ziara jumps into the portal and it closes. Sondre watches before opening a portal himself, jumping in and having it close behind him. On the other end of the beach, Sandalora picks Vance up by his neck, with the rangers, still on the ground, trying to stand up but continue to fall over.)

SANDALORA (to Vance): This fight Red Knight was a worthless endeavor for you and your friends. Not even your ridiculous little suits could save your sorry lives. But don't worry, once I put you out of your misery, your friends will meet you in the next life!

(Sandalora laughs as she pulls her hand back. Her hand begins to glow with flames and the other rangers are helpless to act. Just as Sandalora strikes, a splash of water hits her face. She drops Vance and grabs her face, crying in pain. The rangers turn over to see where the water came from and they see Alexis, morphed, walking towards them and holding Merlin's wand. Sandalora looks up and sees the blue ranger and she growls in fury.)

VANCE: Alexis!

GALE: Thank goodness. We don't have enough power to morph again.

CURTIS: It's all up to you. Just buy us enough time to recharge.

JT: Ooo! (Notices the wand.) You gots Merlin's wand! Where didja find it? (Alexis walks past the rangers, not saying a word) Whoa… she's doing the bad-ass silent walk!

(She approaches Sandalora, who begins gnashing her teeth out of frustration.)

SANDALORA: How dare you soak my beautiful face!

(CURTIS and JT inhale like they're about to make a joke)

CURTIS: …maybe we should just let this one go.

JT: Yeah that joke's way too easy.

SANDALORA: You're going to rue the day you cross my path, you little trout! Prepare yourself to embrace oblivion!

ALEXIS (smoothly): Oh please…I would love to see you try. You're the one who should be embracing oblivion very soon. In case you've forgotten, I'm the Blue Mythic Knight. I'm the one you DON'T mess with. I've got the fire of the Red Knight, the swiftness of the Yellow Knight, the intelligence of the White Knight, and the tenacity of the Green Knight. Add that together with my grace and magic, I can dissect you mentally and physically before you even make a move. (She pulls out Merlin's Master Wand) And with this, I'm about to take my game to the next level.

SANDALORA: No! This shouldn't be happening! How did you find it?

ALEXIS: You're not as tough as you look. You're just a pile of sand that can take a beating. Well I'm about to really rain on your parade, Sandalora. (She raises her hand up and the wand glows bright) EXCELSIOR! (Her entire body lights up with a dark blue aurora. Everyone in sight of her cannot see what is going on due to the bright light.) POWER UP!

(After 30 seconds, the light begins to fade and the rangers can see Alexis in a new suit. She has grown a bit taller, her costume is in a darker shade of blue, and a shark fin appears on her helmet and the sides of her wrists and heels)

VANCE: Whoa!

GALE: Awesome!

JT: HELLOOOOO TALL, BLUE, AND SHARK-FINNED NURSE!

(Alexis just shakes her head. Then she lowers the wand and gets into a fighting stance. She charges toward the demon, firing a water beam, but Sandalora runs off, trying to dodge. She tries to disappear in the sand but Alexis fires a water beam that DOES strike her this time, turning where she sunk into mud. She merges away from it weakened her body slightly muddy. Alexis leaps into the air and extends her hand, summoning her Ice Bow which turns into a new sword, two fins at the handle with a strip going along the edge, colored blue. She flips down and slices heavily into her, finally causing some damage. Sandalora growls and fires her eye lasers but Alexis blinds her with a water beam to the face. Using this to her advantage, Alexis slices into Sandalora's gut, exposing her core once again, Alexis backflips back and charges a water beam that strikes directly at the core. Sandalora howls out in pain and shoots eye lasers at Alexis which knocks her back, Alexis skidding against the sand. She regains her footing and Sandalora shoots an eye laser beam at Alexis but Alexis shoots her own water beam from her wand. The two are at equal power at first but Alexis overpowers and sends the beat at a rock formation, breaking the rock formation into pieces.)

ALEXIS: And now to send you back to the Ice Age, punk! (She summons her Ice Bow) HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!

(Alexis fires a large ice ball up into the sky. It pops up in the air and a flurry of arrows rain down on Sandalora. Sandalora brings her hands up and she is instantly frozen. Dashing forward with supersonic speed, Alexis wields her blade and slashes straight through Sandalora. At first, nothing happens. Then the ice begins to crack then shatter with an explosion. Meanwhile, the little girl in the bronze gown and bronze gloves lurks around a rock formation she's hiding behind and stares at Alexis in great wonder. At that moment, the other rangers manage to stand up and walk over to Alexis who has removed her helmet.)

ALEXIS: Thanks for softening him up for me. (She examines her armor) I can see what all the fuss is about.

VANCE: I'm amazed, truly. That wand of yours really saved us back there.

CURTIS: If you hadn't of shown up, we would have been done for.

GALE: Above all, thanks for saving us Alexis.

JT: Ah, that's my wittle Lexi!

ALEXIS: Never tempt me while this wand is in my hand.

JT (backing up): Movin' on!

(A bolt of lightning appears on the beach, hitting the remains of Sandalora, and she rises again in mega form. She now has a giant shell on her body)

SANDALORA: Is that all you can conjure? You'll never defeat me now!

(Sandalora laughs as she fires her eye lasers at the sand. The rangers dodge the blasts and the little girl hides back behind the rocks.)

JT: I should be scared right now…. But the shell is a little too much.

GALE: (looks at her energy meter and then at the others) Allright, we're all set.

VANCE: Got it.

(The 4 look around and then quickly activate their morphers. Alexis puts her helmet back on and shoots a giant water bomb at Sandalora but it doesn't do anything.)

SANDALORA: That's just not going to cut it this time! In this form, water has no affect on me! My shell prevents me from feeling pain from water. In fact, let me just show you! (She walks over to the ocean and begins to walk into the water. The rangers stare in fear as the giant demon walks further out into the water.)

VANCE: Now this freak is immune to water attacks? Ah jeez!

CURTIS: Our zords aren't water proof. Maybe we can just shock the whole ocean.

JT: Uhh yeah…I'm all for shocking the crap out of the Sandy lady demon, but I don't want PETA on my ass cuz I roasted an ocean's worth of fishy. (thinks) Though I do love to piss them off. What about…

GALE: WE'RE NOT USING WATER BALLOONS!

JT: I'm telling you, you do NOT want to put a water balloon in my hands!

(Alexis's communicator goes off. She answers it.)

ALEXIS: Yes, master?

TERRETTO: I have some good news for you, Alexis. Your wand now allows access to a brand new zord, the Sapphire Shark Zord.

ALEXIS: A shark? Interesting choice but not really a mythical animal. (turns to the others) Well, shall we?

JT: Oh you know I love this part.

OTHER 4: Ready!

ALL 5: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(Zord summoning and Megazord formation sequence.)

VANCE: CRIMSON PHOENIX ZORD, ARISE! (The Crimson Phoenix Zord comes up from the ground and circles around the Megazord standing in the sand.) BORN IN THE FLAMES, DRAW FORTH THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU! (The Phoenix joins with the Mythico Megazord and takes to the sky. Vance presses a few buttons) All right, I increased the power to make a shield around us. We should be fine as long as we don't take any serious damage. If we drop in the water, we're not gonna last long.

(Sandalora laughs and begins to shoot eye lasers at the Megazord. The Megazord swiftly dodges,making precise slices while soaring around the sand demon. At first Sandalora can't land a hit on the rangers but a few blasts hit the chest of the Megazord. The blast shakes the cockpit of the Megazord.)

CURTIS: Come on, we need to finish this now! We can't take another hit.

ALEXIS: Ah Curtis, you know we work best when we're put against the wall.

GALE: It's a super-hero trademark.

JT: Keeping the audience on the edge of their seats since the 1990's. …1970's if you go by the Super Sentai.

VANCE: (he grips the sword and turns the Megazord into the air) PHOENIX FLARE!

(The Megazord rockets down and is about to deal a final strike but Sandalora's hands turn into giant hammers and she smashes both into the Megazord's face, sending it crashing into the sea)

SANDALORA: So you intend on playing rough? Fine, I'll play rough!

(She grabs the megazord by the head and she slams it into water and forces the head to stay below the surface. Water begins to leak into the cockpit)

GALE: Oh my god, she's trying to drown us!

VANCE: Alexis, I think now would be a good time to test out that new zord of yours!

ALEXIS: I'm on it! (She raises Merlin's wand) SAPPHIRA SHARK ZORD, ARISE!

(From under the surface, a blue shark-shaped Zord swims over to the submerged Megazord head. Just as it is about to get there, the entire Megazord falls under the surface and lands at the bottom of the seafloor. Alexis teleports out of the Megazord and into the cockpit of the Shark Zord. She places the wand on the console and then hovers her hands over it, both of them glowing)

ALEXIS: ANCIENT PREDATOR, HARNESS THE POWER OF THE ETERNAL OCEAN, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The cockpit of the megazord is half filled, JT starts writing a will)

JT: and I'll leave my In Space bedsheets to Curtis, and I leave my Jason and Kimberly plush toys to Vance, and my action figures…. I'm taking those to the grave with me!

(The Shark Zord quickly swims down to the giant robot and its head and tail separate. The head joins the head of the Megazord like a helmet while the tailfin becomes a harpoon that the Megazord grabs to wield. Alexis appears back in her original spot in the Megazord with the new console.)

ALEXIS: MYTHICO SHARK MEGAZORD, ONLINE! (At that moment, the water in the cockpit begins to go down until there is nothing left.) It worked!

JT: YAY! WE'RE NOT GONNA DROWN! …which is good cus I was this close to caving in and giving Curtis my vintage meatball subs collection.

CURTIS: (confused) Where the hell does he find this stuff?

(Sandalora dives below the ocean's surface and lands at the bottom.)

SANDALORA: Oh you have got to be kidding me.

ALEXIS: I never kid.

(Moving around in water has no effect on the Megazord, it moves just as swift as a shark, the harpoon smashing into Sandalora several times. Sandalora yells in pain as the spear delivers more and more hits.)

ALEXIS: And now, time for you to feel some shell shock!

JT: Wow you are just on a roll with these puns. I'm rubbing off on ya.

(With one swift motion, the pointed end of the spear stabs Sandalora's shell which shatters it into pieces.)

SANDALORA: MY SHELL! MY BEAUTIFTUL SHELL!

JT: Oh please, we did you a favor, that thing was not your color.

ALEXIS: If we're done with your pointless comments, FINAL FIN STRIKE!

(The fin on the Megazord's helmet begins to spin like a propeller. Then it vanishes into the darkness of the water. Sandalora looks around then she is suddenly sliced at from multiple angles before the Megazord appears right in front of Sandalora and spears her right on the harpoon. On the surface of the ocean, water shoots up as an explosion sound is heard, indicating that the demon general has been defeated. The girl hiding behind the rock formation on the beach lurks around the rock formation again and sees the water spouting high. She nods her head and vanishes.)

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

(The beach is now full of people again. Everyone is celebrating the mythic knight rangers' victory against the monster. There's music, food, and lots of fun. Vance and Gale are off to the sides of the party talking with their drinks)

VANCE: I can say that Sandalora was one of the toughest Demon Generals we've ever faced.

GALE: Well the reward was worth it. We got one hell of a party going on, eh?

VANCE: For sure. (He takes a swig of his Root Beer) This is a great beach party, and to think, it's all for us!

CURTIS: Yeah but let's not let anyone else know that. I just hope JT can keep a secret.

VANCE: Speaking of which, where is he? And Alexis for that matter?

ALEXIS: Over here!

(Vance and Curtis turn and both their jaws slightly drop. Gale crosses her arms, mildly impressed, but puts Curtis' jaw up. Alexis walks over to them in a more casual outfit including short shorts and a blue bikini top with her hair let out. She approaches them and stands by them)

VANCE: Hello, and who might you be? We're waiting for our friend Alexis. About the same height as you, not that casual, super focused on her studies?

ALEXIS: (she rolls her eyes and laughs) Well? What do you think? I figured I'd try something new for once.

CURTIS: You look amazing.

GALE: Did you borrow anything from my drawer? Because the stuff in the bottom drawer I can explain.

ALEXIS: No, it's none of that. Now that I have the wand, I can relax.

GALE: Nevertheless, I think if JT saw you like that it would make his heart stop.

ALEXIS: Speaking of which, have any of you seen Jack?

CURTIS: He said they wanted to look for more "hidden treasure."

(Then, the four rangers see JT running toward them in a panic, holding a bag. They stop and catch their breath.)

JT: GUUUUYS! You never gonna belie…. (Notices Alexis' outfit, gets a small nose bleed and falls over with a dopey grin on his face)

ALEXIS: …maybe I should've just worn the shorts.

JT: (Stands upright) I'm ok! No need to worry! I totally wasn't shocked by Casual Alexis or anything! (Alexis smirks) Doh! I mean…

VANCE: Trying to ease the awkwardness, what's in the bag?

JT (sighs): It's a…..bag…..full of gold!

CURTIS (jaw drops): GOLD? Are you serious? Why didn't you invite me?

GALE: It's probably just filled with chocolate coins.

JT: (Snickers) Zat's vat she thinks.

CURTIS: (looks into the bag and takes out one of the coins) Wait a minute, this is a doubloon. Is this bag filled with doubloons?

JT: You betcha! Can the JT deliver or not?

CURTIS: OH MY GOD! This is the real stuff!

JT: I tried eating it and well…..it didn't turn out very well. See! (Shows his chipped teeth to everyone.)

GALE: But why were you running?

JT: Yea, about that uhh…there's a cop chasing me, saying that this gold is for city emergencies.

CURTIS: Wait, you DUG INTO THE CITY'S EMERGENCY FINANCE?

JT: ….did you expect anything less from me. (Looks guilty) oh and I MAAAY have told them that you helped me.

CURTIS: ….and you did this BECAUSE?

JT: Hey, it was either you or Lester! And he's just a delightful little hobo!

COP (from afar): HEY! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!

CURTIS: …I'll kill you later, RUN BOY!

JT: SEE YA!

(JT and Curtis drop the doubloons and run off as the cop chase them further down the beach)

JT: So how long do you think they'll arrest us for?

CURTIS: For the misguided and stupid deeds of a JT …probably at least until the next episode, but promise me that when that comes, we never speak of this again!

JT: Deal!

(Vance, Gale, and Alexis laugh at the ordeal.)

ALEXIS: (thinks to herself) He already knows…I know he knows …but can I bring myself to tell him?

(Fade to Sondre standing on a nearby cliff in front of the sunset, looking solemn. He looks down at the massive party going on down at the beach where the rangers are.)

SONDRE: No time to celebrate. The Knights possess three of the 5 artifacts. It's only a matter of time before the other two show up.

ARCANA: Indeed. (Sondre looks down at the sword and Arcana appears in spirit form) But now you know more then you should.

SONDRE: I'm really not very interested on who your apprentice is. Don't expect me to be teaming up with her any time soon. Oddly, I assumed I was your apprentice.

ARCANA: I have multiple, throughout the years of my existence. Ziara is…puzzling though. I am still unsure of her own motives.

SONDRE: It's quite clear to me. Both of you want to backstab one another to claim the throne.

ARCANA: And what of you?

SONDRE: Like I said, I'm have no intention of ever claiming any throne. (he sighs) I'm glad to know they don't need my help. They can handle themselves.

ARCANA: (coyly) Have you grown accustomed to them as your friends?

SONDRE: Hmm…allies are more like it. And I do not wish to see you harm them.

ARCANA: We shall see…

(Sondre summons a portal and walks through it.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	16. Curse of the Black Knight Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 16: Curse of the Black Knight Part 1<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, and Jimmy Maeher **

**(SUNDRAVILLE ZOO)**

(Ziara, Triano, and a mysterious demon wearing a long cape and the demented face of a jackal walk through the zoo, having lead an attack only half an hour ago. Demonites are busy at work attacking the cages and trying to bring the many animals out.)

TRIANO: So this is what they do with other species, putting them in cages for amusement and sport? We're doing them a favor of getting rid of these animals.

?: And now these little twerps are running from us. Brilliant.

ZIARA: Don't underestimate them, Praxis. They're resilient. They won't be teleporting out of here any time soon.

(Meanwhile, the rangers have retreated into one of the aquariums. Gale closes the doors behind them and looks out of one of the windows. JT is clutching his ribs while Alexis tends to him. Curtis removes his helmet and sits down, holding his head. There is a bit of blood on the side of his head. The other 4 remove their helmets as well.)

VANCE: Are we clear?

GALE: For now, (She walks over and tends to Curtis' wound) but it's only a matter of time before they find us.

JT (coughs as he clutches his ribs, hard to breathe): Who was that freaky dog dude? How was he able to actually make us bleed in our suits? And also, how'd it come to this anyway?

ALEXIS: Some form of magic, I can't figure out what it is, but he's extremely powerful, maybe a Class 3 Demon General.

VANCE: Since when did we include classes?

ALEXIS: I looked it up. That's how the Nether classed them. We've only been fighting Class 2's.

VANCE: Like Accelarazor, Braygo, Poppita, and Sandalora?

CURTIS: Joy, and some of them can regenerate for another go.

JT: Seriously, the audience is scratching their heads asking, "Why are they at a zoo?" Don't we at least have a flashback or anything?

GALE: All I'm concerned with is what they are doing to the animals. We save people on a daily basis, but what could they want with animals?

ALEXIS: My best guess? Slaves, food, or genetic mutuation.

JT: Well we can't just sit here and do nothing. SERIOUSLY, no flashbacks?

VANCE: How's our energy levels?

GALE (looking down at her meter which displays the others): We've only got maybe a little bit left. We need to make them retreat, but you guys don't have enough energy to use your Artifacts.

VANCE (under his breath): Damn it. Has anyone contacted Sondre?

ALEXIS: I haven't heard from him all week.

CURTIS: I'm not getting any connection back to base. Something's disturbing the signal.

JT: Great. We're trapped with low power, no way to get out, no way to phone for help, and with three big bad demons ready to cut us to shreds and worst of all NO FLASHBACKS! AIN'T THAT GREAT!

VANCE (Rolls eyes): Oye, you want a flashback? I'll give ya a flashback! We thought it would be cool to spend a day at the zoo, YOU thought it was a good idea to go swimming in the alligator exhibit…it was not.

JT: It took a lot of bran muffins to get me out of that unpleasant scenario.

CURTIS: Then suddenly, Ziara, Triano, and their jackal demon showed up, we fought, and we get our asses brutally kicked!

GALE: You forgot about the part where JT got beat up by the kangaroos!

ALEXIS (Teasingly): And what did the JT learn today?

JT (Pouts) Kangaroos don't like it when you try to ride in their pouches. (Alexis pats JT on the head, causing him to flinch in pain a bit)

(Vance puts his helmet back on and looks out the door, noticing the three demons are close by)

VANCE: Alright, I think I have a plan.

(Ziara, Triano, and Praxis are still looking outside.)

TRIANO: Come out; come out wherever you are rangers!

VANCE: NOW!

(The three demons turn as the doors to the Aquarium are flung open. The rangers have the Black Dragon Cannon aimed and ready.)

CURTIS: FIRE!

(The cannon emits a large blast, hitting point blank against the three demons. The result causes an immense blast that sends the rangers hurdling back, actually destroying the front of the aquarium. Due to the rangers using the last of their strength on the Black Dragon Cannon, they lay in the rubble demorphed and barely moving.)

ALEXIS (coughing, in pain): Did we get them?

(The rangers look up at the smoke and are shocked to see only Ziara walk through the smoke, carrying something in her right hand that glows dark green.)

VANCE (eyes widen): No way!

JT: Is that…?

(Ziara stops and raises the object in her right hand, revealing it is as the Horn of Justice.)

ALEXIS: That's impossible! How could she have an artifact!

ZIARA (smirks): Come now humans; is it really that hard to figure out? Who could ever wield such a powerful weapon other than me?

GALE: Only someone who believes in true justice can ever use that!

ZIARA: Ah, but alas, the Horn works for how the user interprets justice. So let's put it like this. From my perspective, you're in my way. I am helping Grieger make a new kingdom and to do so, this city will go down. Unfortunately, you get in my way and if I'm not mistaken, you're killing demons. Their deaths will not go un-avenged. So I am here to deliver proper justice to Sundraville's last line of defense.

VANCE: Now that's some twisted logic if I ever heard one.

JT: Ok she leaves me no choice! I always knew she was hiding a horn somewhere!

CURTIS (Thinks for a second and then starts cracking up): What? …just…just what? We're in the middle of a battle and you make THAT joke?

JT: I can't help it! She…she freakin' has the HORN of justice, and…and I don't have a lot to work with! (They start cracking up some more)

ZIARA: …Are you finished?

JT (Stops cracking): Ok, I'm done. Carry on with your horn fun.

ZIARA (she brings the horn up): EXCELSIOR! (She blows into the horn which glows brighter, echoing loudly throughout the area. Her body emits a dark green aura and she becomes fully enveloped by the aura. She emerges wearing all dark green armor, covering her face with a weird helmet and full body armor. Her visor opens and she stares at the rangers who are slowly getting to their feet) Feast your eyes, for justice will be swiftly served!

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

(The rangers stare at Ziara in her new form as she walks towards them.)

ZIARA (Inhaling deeply and rubs her hands together): Well come on, to your feet. I want to make your demise as painful as I can!

JT: Well, at least you can tell she has fun with her job.

ZIARA (Extends her hand): Serpent Soul Scythe!

(In her hand appears a long dark green scythe with emeralds adorned on the blade itself. She swings it skillfully and gets into a stance.)

ZIARA: IT'S OVER, MYTHIC KNIGHTS! (Her scythe erupts into green flames and she grips the hilt tightly) REAPER SERPENT STRIKE!

(With one fell swoop, Ziara swings the scythe creating a wide energy wave.)

VANCE: LOOK OUT!

(Vance dives to the ground and tries to get the others down but is unsuccessful. All he can do is watch in horror as the energy wave slices through JT, Alexis, Gale, and Curtis. They scream out in pain and drop to the ground. Vance scrambles to them and looks at them)

VANCE: No…no, this is not happening, this is just a nightmare. Come on guys, wake up! WAKE UP! DAMN IT, WAKE UP!

ZIARA: And now…for you.

(She charges up her scythe and prepares for another wave strike. But suddenly, Vance and the other 4 are teleported away. Ziara looks around, opens a portal, and vanishes through it.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Vance and the other rangers appear back in the main room of the base where Sondre and Terreto stand. Vance slowly gets to his feet but almost immediately, Vance grabs Terreto and shoves him against the wall, holding him by his robe.)

VANCE: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!

TERRETTO: Calm yourself!

VANCE: NO! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING, ANYTHING TO SAVE THEM!

SONDRE: Vance, they had an energy shield up. There was nothing we co…..

VANCE: I DON'T CARE! I HAD TO WATCH FOUR OF MY BEST FRIENDS DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! (He pants and his eyes start to water) You're a Grand Master, you could have broken through…you can bring them back…right? (Terretto says nothing) RIGHT! TELL ME YOU CAN BRING THEM BACK!

GALE: Vance…

(Vance stares into Terretto's eyes until he feels Gale's hand on her shoulder. He turns his head slightly and releases the wizard, stepping back, and dropping back into the couch, crying silently. Sondre looks at Vance then at Terreto.)

SONDRE: You should be dead.

GALE: I was, but when I woke up, I was right here.

VANCE: That's not possible. I saw it. You got the full dose of the blast like the others.

TERRETTO: We have more pressing matters to deal with. First off, how did Ziara come into possession of the Horn of Justice?

SONDRE: How she was able to activate it is more intriguing. Perhaps she had acquired it before Vance even acquired his. Corruption of an artifact takes weeks, maybe even months, to turn into a Demonite weapon. I have never seen an attack that powerful.

VANCE: Please tell me there is something you can do to bring them back.

TERRETTO: I can extract the souls from their bodies in spirit form. It's not much.

VANCE: Do it.

(Terreto nods and points his scepter at the fallen bodies of JT, Alexis, and Curtis. The orb on the scepter lights up, as do the bodies. Orbs slowly rise out of their bodies and then they turn into the rangers' respective colors.)

JT (Screaming like he's still in the battle): KANGAROOS, ZIARAS, BRAN MUFFINS, AND HORN JOKES GONE AWRY! (Opens his eyes and gasps) I LIVE!

CURTIS: Wait, what's going on? Where are we? (He starts to panic) Why can't I feel my arms? WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEGS! (JT raises a finger like he's about to say something) and JT, if you're about to ask why you can't feel your "under-the-pants" area, you're sleeping in the bathtub tonight.

JT: Eh, I sleep there anyways. It's the closest thing to a waterbed.

CURTIS: WHAT'S HAPPENED TO US!

ALEXIS: I believe we're in spirit form. Our minds are still active, just in spiritual form.

JT: Does this mean we're dead?

VANCE: Yes, it was Ziara.

JT: Ohhhh ok, that's what I thought you… (Record scratch) I'M DEAD! BUT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG AND TOO HANDSOME! (Sees his reflection and cringes) …Well I'm too young, but still, I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!

CURTIS (irritated): So, is this it? We're stuck like this for the rest of eternity?

ALEXIS (Doesn't notice JT waving his hand through her head): No, I know of something that could help. (Finally notices JT) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT? (JT stops and pouts) Vance, go to my room and go to the bookshelf on the right top shelf. It's a thick red leather book with symbols on the spine.

(Vance nods and quickly heads up the stairs into Alexis' room. However, upon removing some books, he notices a few of JT's behind it.)

VANCE (yelling back): Hey Alexis, I didn't know you read comic books!

JT: Zuuh? Wait, I never gave you any of my comics.

ALEXIS: Ummm, I borrowed them.

VANCE: Right, right. Someone's a fan of Batman.

JT: YOU LIKE BATMAN! (Gives a cheerful squeal then stops) Since the crap when!

ALEXIS: …A month ago?

JT: So that's where my special editions went. Say, if you find my novelization of Batman and Robin, I need that for later tonight. I'm out of toilet paper.

(Vance returns with the book and sits down, opening it)

VANCE: So where do I look?

ALEXIS: Index 7, Page 34.

VANCE (skimming through the book until he finds the page): Soul Rebirth, an ancient scroll entrusted to the Red Knights that may only be used once to bring souls back to their respective owners. (He looks up) Wait, I wasn't told about Soul Rebirth.

TERRETO: Because it was never passed down to you. It was given to the first ever Red Knight, (He turns to Sondre) Sondre.

ALEXIS: Where is it?

SONDRE (he taps his head): Right in here. I used a spell to place it physically within my mind, just in case I ever lost it.

CURTIS: Well can't you just remember it?

SONDRE (he scoffs): If only it was that easy. Arcana has not been merciful to my mind. He's sealed off many of my own memories and I'm certain he's sealed off the scroll from me.

JT: Well, looks like I'll have to start building that summer house here in purgatory after all.

TERRETTO: There may be a way though.

VANCE: Yes? (He turns to look at Terreto)

TERRETTO: No, it's too risky.

GALE: We don't have many options, Terreto.

TERRETTO (he looks at Sondre): Perhaps, they could try to enter your mind and retrieve it themselves.

ALEXIS: Is that even possible?

CURTIS: Sounds like spiritual projection.

JT (like a douchy nitpicker): It's astral projection, get your nerd terms right!

SONDRE: Essentially, but I do not think this is wise.

VANCE: How bad could it be? They just open some doors until they find the scroll and then they get out of there.

SONDRE: No offense Vance, but you are not this naïve. A mind is a delicate matter. No one is supposed to enter it and roam around it. I don't know what Arcana has done to it. Behind any door could be an old memory of mine or a trap. He's had months to work on this trap and now you're playing right into it.

VANCE: You've known about this from the start?

SONDRE: Regrettably, yes. It's all been a part of his game and I'm sorry. I cannot allow you to enter my mind.

ALEXIS: Sondre, we don't have a choice. I know you don't want to play this game and you don't want to be the cause of our defeat, but there's one thing you should know.

CURTIS: You can't kill a Power Ranger that easily.

JT: And most importantly, we're your friends …er… you're our teammate, err uh… we share the same action figure wave. We want to help you and if we go down, WE IS GOING DOWN IN A BLAZE OF GLORY! Plus, it might be fun doin' stuff to ya brain! It could be fun!

SONDRE (he looks at Vance and Gale): Thank you. (He exhales) Very well. I warn you, Arcana is unlike anyone you've ever faced. (He looks around) Follow me.

(Vance, Gale, Terreto, and the three spirits follow Sondre down to the training room.)

CURTIS (Shivers): I don't know if I can get used to phasing through walls. (Notices JT isn't with them) …where is he?

JT (Flying back and forth through the walls): WHEE! Being a ghost is so AAAAWWWEEESOOOMMMEEEE! Oh by the way Gale, I may have floated through your clothes drawer by accident, and I need to know what's up with the thing in the bottom drawer….

GALE (Stutters nervously): I'll tell you about those when you're older and NOT a ghost!

(Sondre removes his jacket and sits down Indian style on the mat. He looks at Terreto and nods.)

SONDRE: Once inside my mind, choose which door you open carefully. Arcana will be lurking around and will most likely have the scroll. I will do what I can to help guide you, but you must be cautious.

ALEXIS: Got it.

JT: Say do you think I should've packed before entering Sondre's mind? Like what if we get hungry on the way or…

(Terreto raises his scepter and chants a few mystic words before the three spirit orbs float over to Sondre's head and fly into it.)

JT: WHY DO I NEVER SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!

(Sondre's eyes close and he remains still.)

VANCE: Good luck.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(INSIDE SONDRE'S MIND)**

(Curtis lays face down on the ground of a cobblestone floor. He begins to stir and clutches his head, then noticing he has hands. He slowly stands up and looks around. All around him are staircases, corridors, and a never ending darkness for the ceiling)

CURTIS: I know I've seen this place somewhere before. (He looks around) JT! Alexis! Come on, where are you guys?

(What Curtis doesn't realize is a weird gargoyle like creature is prowling on one of the stairs. Curtis scratches his head and turns around to notice the gargoyle lunging at him. He closes his eyes and makes an X with his hands, but all he hears is a clunk on the ground. He looks down and sees a frozen gargoyle, petrified on the floor. Curtis looks up to see Alexis, unmorphed, walking towards him with her ice bow)

ALEXIS: It's best we don't morph in here and for that matter, not do any attacking or fighting. Any damage we do in here could be like stabbing him right in the brain.

CURTIS: I figured as much, (He looks around, then up at a staircase leading up to a big red door with chains wrapped around it and a padlock with a slot for a medallion where the key should be.) and what exactly is that supposed to be?

ALEXIS: If I'm right, it's what we're looking for.

CURTIS: Did you see the little psycho anywhere?

ALEXIS: I assumed you had found him by now.

JT: GUUUUYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

(Curtis and Alexis look up and see high above them are some upside down staircases. They spot JT waving his hands down at them.)

CURTIS: How the hell did you get up there!

JT: Ah yeah, funny story uhhh…I HAVE NO IDEA! What are you guys doing up THERE though?

ALEXIS: Intriguing, looks like it's some sort of gravity field. (She crosses arms and rests a hand on her chin.) Hmm… (She pulls out her ice bow and an icy rope attaches to an arrow on the bow. She aims it at JT)

JT: OH GOD! (He ducks down)

CURTIS: Woah, Alexis, what are you doing! I know you find him annoying, but still!

ALEXIS: Just catch the arrow, JT!

(Alexis launches the arrow from her bow. JT quickly grabs it and shivers at the icy touch.)

JT: It's cold and pointy, like Snookie's love life. Ok, now whaAAAAAGHH!

(Alexis yanks JT down with the arrow and although at first he just moves up, he suddenly begins to plummet down towards them.)

ALEXIS: You might want to move, Curtis.

CURTIS: Pardon? (He looks up and JT crash lands on him)

JT: YAY! Ten point landing from the JT! (Stands up and bows) Thank you, thank you! (Looks down at Curtis) Ain't it great to have a Curtis to cushion your falls?

CURTIS: Get off me! (Shoves JT off of him and gets to his feet.) Ok, so we're all here. What do we do now?

ALEXIS (she looks at some of the doors and staircases): I'm not sure.

JT: Well, we could always do the predictable thing. Split up and let Arcana pick us off one by one and then have him take over Sondre, kill Vance, Gale, and Terreto, have a lovely tea party, and then conquer the world by next Monday!

CURTIS: Or we could just follow me. (He points to the right) I think we should go this way and…..

ALEXIS (interrupting): It's clearly a trap over there. (She points behind her) We need to go this way.

CURTIS: Who put you in charge?

ALEXIS: I'm the one with the most experience in magic and understanding of the human mind.

JT: Damn, she got you there Curtis.

CURTIS: I'm a former Red Ranger. I can lead us the right way. I have a sixth sense for things like this.

ALEXIS: You seem confident about your abilities.

CURTIS: I know I am.

(Alexis and Curtis stare at one another.)

JT: Well, it appears we have reached an impasse. (He looks behind him) Why don't we just try this door?

(JT reaches for the door and opens it and steps through then suddenly screams when he almost plummets to a row of spikes beneath him. He clings onto the door for his life. Alexis and Curtis grab the door and pull it closed, bringing JT back.)

JT (Still freaked out): Door with pointy spears on floor bad, got it!

ALEXIS: Ok, plan C then. We stick together and search each door CAREFULLY.

CURTIS: Right. Sorry, I'm just a little on edge.

ALEXIS: You and me both.

JT: You wanna know what I think?

ALEXIS/CURTIS: No!

JT: Got it.

(Alexis, JT, and Curtis set off down the hallway.)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(At the courtyard Ziara, Yuranzo, Triano, and Praxis stand together around a large table. They all hold up glasses of goblin wine)

PRAXIS: I declare a toast, to Ziara, for whom this would not have been possible. The defeat of the Mythic Knights!

ZIARA (coyly): Oh you are simply too generous. (She smirks) To victory!

OTHER 3: To victory! (They all clink glasses and drink)

TRIANO: So where did you get the Horn of Justice? Well actually, more importantly, who did you steal it from?

ZIARA: Ahh, wouldn't you like to know. (She chuckles to herself) What matters is that three of the Knights are dead. They can squander for as long as they want to try and come up with a scroll to fix it, but they will fail. I have my own trump card for them.

YURANZO: You certainly enjoy keeping all your plans from us. Exactly how are we supposed to trust you?

ZIARA: Trust? Ohh Yuranzo, ye of little faith, I don't expect you or anyone to trust me. It would be unwise, (She takes a sip) but I think it's about time we lead an attack on the city. With only 2 Knights and possibly that other meddlesome Black Knight, victory and the final artifact will be ours! (She laughs deviously but then notices the other 3 are staring behind her, not laughing) He's right behind me isn't he? (The other 3 nod at her and Ziara turns) Ahhh, your majesty, pleasure for you to join us. Care for some goblin wine?

GRIEGER: No, you owe some answers to me, Ziara.

ZIARA: Odd, I thought you would be happy to hear of the Knights defeat.

GRIEGER: You're making a small setback to them sound like a decisive victory. I doubt you are naïve to assume they will be defeated so easily.

ZIARA: Whoever said that? (She smirks)

GRIEGER: You were not authorized to lead an attack on that zoo this morning.

ZIARA: Ah right…about that…bad habit you know? I don't handle orders very well you know? (Seductively) Have I been a bad little vixen, your majesty?

(Yuranzo and Triano just stare at her awkwardly)

YURANZO (whispering to Triano): Do you think there's a recipe for roasted vixen?

GRIEGER: You are already on thin ice. A victory would be in order had you defeated all 6 Mythic Knights, but you only managed to take out 3. Perhaps your little scythe is not as powerful as you make it out to be. There are to be no secrets within the castle walls. Do you wish to dishonor the family bloodline with your thievery and underhanded tactics?

ZIARA: Perhaps, but I have my reasons and my own voice to answer to.

GRIEGER: You have not fooled everyone here. I am not that easy to fool. (He leans down and looks her straight in the face.) I know exactly what you are planning and I will warn you now If you choose to betray me, I will have your head and everyone else's on a spear in front of this castle. (Ziara stares at him, unfazed) Return to the city and demolish the docks. If you wish to finish off the rest of the Knights, then there is your best option. (He turns around and walks off.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Vance paces slowly, trying to calm himself. Sondre still sits in the middle of the mat, motionless and eyes closed. Terreto stands beside him with his palms pointed at Sondre's mind.)

TERRETO: You don't have to make the room into a sauna, Vance. Relax.

VANCE: Huh? (He looks at his skin and notices it's slightly red. He calms down and his skin tone returns to normal.) Sorry.

TERRETO: You should not blame yourself for what happened. Coping with a loss is difficult, but carrying the burden only damages you even more. I should know.

VANCE: What do you mean?

TERRETO: You and the others are not the first team I've trained. There were others.

VANCE: I had a feeling.

TERRETO: Whatever your friends are seeing in there, they may be the only ones who uncover Sondre's past.

(Vance nods. A scream rings out from upstairs and Vance bolts up the stairs quickly, barging through the door. He sees Gale holding her heart against the kitchen counter staring at the ground. Vance follows her eyes and notices a scanner on the ground.)

VANCE: Gale?

GALE (shaking, eyes wide as she stares at the scanner): No, no, that's not possible! IT'S WRONG! STUPID DEFECTIVE PIECE OF CRAP!

VANCE (walks over and slowly picks up the scanner.): What is this thing?

GALE (she tries to calm herself down.): It's a scanner that's used for scanning your body for diseases, germs, and your blood. I thought maybe there was something biological in me that could have stopped my soul from being stolen.

VANCE: Well, why'd you throw it on the ground?

GALE: Look.

(Vance looks at Gale for a moment then brings the scanner up and looks at the results. They read NON-HUMAN. Vance almost drops it as well as he stares at the screen. He points it at Gale and presses the scan button again but the result is still the same.)

VANCE: I don't understand. This has got to be a glitch.

GALE: It's impossible. I was given extensive blood tests when I was in Lightspeed. I'm human! Look at me!

VANCE (he puts down the scanner and rubs the back of his head): Maybe Curtis or Alexis can help us.

GALE: No! (Vance looks at her) How would they react? They'd think I was working for Grieger or something. I'd lose their trust.

VANCE: You haven't lost mine. (He walks over) We'll figure this out. If it's an infection from the scythe, I'm sure there is a cure.

GALE: Yeah, right.

(Vance heads downstairs and Gale quickly follows)

**(INSIDE SONDRE'S MIND)**

(Curtis, JT, and Alexis have been walking around for some time. They look as though they've been electrocuted and terrified)

ALEXIS: Remind me NEVER to let JT open a door.

JT: Hey, how was I supposed to know that one of the doors would shock the crap out of you! Or that the other one was full of… (Starts shivering and looks pale and terrified) MIMES! NOTHING BUT MIMES! MIMES THAT WOULD ONLY SING TIK-TOK OVER AND OVER!

ALEXIS: I still don't get it. What did all that have to do with the ticking of a clock?

JT (Sighs): To be that ignorant about Ke$ha again.

CURTIS (examines his surroundings then notices a red door): Hold on. All the doors we've found have been black. Why's this one red?

ALEXIS (walks over to him and examines the door, looking at the symbol on it): It's the Mythic Knights symbol.

JT: And that's a good enough clue to me! (He walks over and touches the door handle)

CURTIS: Oh no you don't, crazy man. I'LL open this.

JT: Meeehh, can't have any fun inside of someone's mind.

(Curtis slowly opens the door and a blinding light emits from it. The three rangers are suddenly pulled into the room with the door slamming shut behind them. They wake up and emerge in a forest. Everything around them is in grayscale.)

ALEXIS: Wait, how could we be here?

CURTIS: We're in the Meadowbrough Woods. At least I think we are.

JT: Uhh guys? I don't think Meadowborough Woods had a castle on a hill! Either that or I REALLY need to get out more

(The other two look and there stands a large castle on a hill with a village to the east.)

ALEXIS: This isn't the Meadowborough Woods, this is Qerravale. We've travelled back in time.

CURTIS: Usually I'd say, "But that's impossible," but with all the stuff I've seen, can't say this is the first time I've been taken back.

(Screams ring out and an explosion occurs not far behind them, by the lake. The earth trembles and the three rangers are knocked back. Alexis looks up and sees Praxis racing along the dirt path they are on with the Red Knight rocketing past them on foot, right on Praxis' tail.)

ALEXIS: Vance?

(Alexis gets up and chases after them, Curtis and JT follow. A flame wall suddenly erupts in front of Praxis. He stops dead in his tracks and turns to get a strong slice from the Red Knight. The two clash swords, but the Red Knight is swifter and disarms Praxis. Praxis summons one of his energy lassoes, but he gets stunned from behind by a Hammer-Rang strike. Ice arrows fire from behind the Red Knight that strike Praxis' arms and legs, pinning him back against a tree.)

PRAXIS: No! This is impossible! HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE!

(From behind the Red Knight, the Blue, Yellow, Green, White, and Black Knight emerge. They quickly summon up the Black Dragon Cannon and aim it directly at Praxis.)

RED KNIGHT: BLACK DRAGON CANNON, FIRE!

(Praxis screams out in pain as the blast slams into Praxis, making him explode into pieces along with the tree. Curtis, JT, and Alexis watch in amazement. The cannon disappears.)

GREEN KNIGHT: Well I don't know about you, but for a first mission, that was a success.

YELLOW KNIGHT: Hell yeah it was! Nothing better than whooping some Demonite ass!

RED KNIGHT: Let's get home. About a mile walk back I'm guessing.

BLACK KNIGHT: Wish we had brought the horses.

(The Knights start to walk back home. Curtis looks at Alexis)

JT: Whoa. WE KICKED ASS IN MEDIEVAL TIMES!

CURTIS: Should we follow them?

ALEXIS: What do you think? Of course we're following them.

**(PAST KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The Knights enter through the door and Terreto, looking slightly younger and without gray hair, stands before them. Curtis, JT, and Alexis follow behind them, but stop as the door closes They notice a window and see the rangers sitting at a round table. They crack the window open a little bit to hear what is going on.)

TERRETTO (he smiles proudly): Excellent work to all of you. I say you all handled that monster well for your first mission.

(The Red Knight powers down, revealing himself to be Sondre. He walks over and happily hugs Terreto.)

SONDRE: What did you expect? You chose the greatest team I could ever ask for, (He turns to the other knights who have powered down) and the greatest friends that I could ever ask for. We have spent all of our lives training for this one moment, this one day where the Earth stands triumphant against the forces of darkness, and if this is the best that King Grieger III can do, then let me just say, it's going to be a pleasure bringing his little castle down with him.

CURTIS: Who are those guys?

ALEXIS: I read about them in the archives. They are the original Mythic Knights.

JT: Whoa. I'M A HUNK IN THE MEDIEVAL TIMES!

ALEXIS: That's not you JT! That's…

CURTIS: Ah! Let the JT have his dream.

GREEN KNIGHT: So when are we going to get to use the Ancient Guardians?

WHITE KNIGHT: Probably not for a while, sis.

YELLOW KNIGHT: And what about the artifacts? They're being kept safe, right?

TERRETO: For now. Do not be worried, they are kept within a sacred temple beneath the castle.

(The ground begins to shake and a lightning bolt strikes outside. Maniacal laughter is also heard)

PRAXIS: BEHOLD YOU PITIFUL HUMANS! I WILL BRING DOWN THIS PITIFUL VILLAGE ALL BY MYSELF!

BLUE KNIGHT: Master, it's time to awaken the Mythico Spirit Zords.

BLACK KNIGHT: Wait, what are Zords?

TERRETO: Mechanical beasts of incredible power. Don't worry, you will know what to do with them. Now go!

(The Knights nod and race out of the room. Everything vanishes in a blinding light and the three rangers return to standing outside the door. Alexis looks down at her hand and finds half of a medallion piece in her hand.)

CURTIS: So who were they, really?

JT: And more importantly, what was that old Yellow Knight's pants size? CUS I'D LOOK HOT WEARING THEM PANTS!

ALEXIS: The archives were never finished. All that was left was a picture of them in their armor. Only Terreto and Sondre know their names. I only know one of those rangers other than Sondre. Andrew Gallows. He was the town's blacksmith.

CURTIS: And your father?

ALEXIS: Yes.

JT: So then, why didn't they write down the names? More importantly, how the crap didn't they see us? What's that medallion? How come there's a Black Knight Ranger! I didn't see any fancy Black Knight Gem when we first became rangers! I THOUGHT SONDRE WAS THE BLACK KNIGHT ALREADY! WHY DID NICKTOONS SHOW THE TELEVISED REPORTS OF THE JUNGLE FURY TEAM FIRST INSTEAD OF THE MIGHTY MORPHIN TEAM? NOTHING HERE MAKES SENSE ANYMORE! I mean, I know Power Rangers has continuity errors, BUT COME ON MAN!

ALEXIS: We don't have time to waste. We have one half of this medallion, now let's find the other half.

JT: Just saying, Michelle-The-Editor's gonna be pissed if we don't fix the errors.

**(CURRENT KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The alarm rings out. Vance and Gale turn to the crystal ball in the training room. They walk over to it and look into it. They see Ziara, Triano, and Praxis attacking the docks. They manage to bring a whole shipyard crane down.)

VANCE: Clever bastards. They know we're low on numbers.

GALE: Well we have to save those people regardless. We don't need to beat them, just buy the others enough time to find the scroll.

TERRETO: Don't worry, you won't be alone. I have someone by the docks that might just be able to help you. A friend you might know of.

VANCE: Got it.

(Vance and Gale race through a set of doors in the training room and end up in the garage area.

VANCE/GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE! (They morph and extend their hands) JET STREAMERS!

(Vance and Gale's respective Jet Streamers materialize and they hop on, revving up the engines. The garage doors open and the Jet Streamers gain wings. They race out of the doors into the woods then up into the air heading to the city.)

(**COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(INSIDE SONDRE'S MIND)**

(Curtis and Alexis are still walking through Sondre's mind. JT is following behind them looking at the doors.)

CURTIS: You never told us your dad was a Mythic Knight.

ALEXIS: I'd prefer if we kept it that way. My family isn't important to this mission.

JT: Ok how long have we been walking in here?

CURTIS (looking down at his watch): About…. (He notices his watch has stopped) Twenty minutes?

JT: TOO LONG! (He pauses for a moment as he watches a little girl in a bronze gown, the same girl from Quest for Excalibur, Twisted Strings, and The Ocean Spirit Test, heading up the stairs. The girl waves at him.) Eh? Little girl? (Silently follows the girl up the steps.)

CURTIS: Did you ever know your father was a Knight?

ALEXIS: Family rules of the oath, so yes. Why are you suddenly so interested in my personnel matters?

CURTIS: Well, if we don't make it out of here…

ALEXIS (interrupting): Which we will.

CURTIS: Maybe you can give me some answers to some thoughts I've had. Just something to talk about at least.

ALEXIS: I see.

CURTIS: You don't like talking about your parents?

ALEXIS: It's not that. (She sighs) They both passed away when I was very young. Then, Terreto took me under his wing and trained me to become the Blue Knight. Everything was fine up until that night.

CURTIS: What night?

JT: Hey guys, you might want to check this out!

(Alexis and Curtis look up at the stairs and notice JT by a door. They walk up the steps quickly, but as they near the top, everything around them begins to rumble. The staircase begins to crumble, but Alexis and Curtis leap to safety. Alexis loses her footing for a moment, but JT grabs her and pulls her to safety.)

JT: You know, it's a little refreshing to have me save you for a change.

ALEXIS (she looks at him for a moment then moves away from him.): Why'd you bring us to this door?

JT: I saw someone come up the stairs (he shows both Curtis and Alexis a picture) and I found this on the door.

(The picture is of 4 people. One can be identified as Sondre and the other as Terreto. But the little girl in the black tunic and the woman in the dark grey dress are unrecognizable.)

CURTIS: It could be a trap.

JT: Yea, but if a creepy little girl points at a door, don't cha think MAAAAAAAAAAAAYBE that's a clue? (Silence) I dunno, that's how most creepy ghost moments play out.

ALEXIS: Alright, but this better not be a trap.

(Alexis grabs the door handle and opens it A bright light flashes out of it and envelops the room.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE DOCKS)**

(Vance and Gale's Jet Streamers arrive high above the docks to survey the damage. Two cargo ships are sinking and one freight crane has fallen and crashed through several containers.)

VANCE: How the crap did they make such quick work of this place?

PRAXIS: HELLO RANGERS!

(Vance and Gale turn and see Praxis standing on a crane. His energy lassoes appear and wrap around the fronts of their Jet Streamers. Before the two can react, the lassoes send green electricity that shocks both of them. Then Praxis slams the Jet Streamers into the ground, knocking Vance and Gale off of them.)

GALE: Wow, first chance we get to use these in a while and we wreck them. (To herself) Curtis is gonna kill me.

(Vance looks up to see Ziara in her Battilizer and Praxis walk towards them.)

ZIARA: Welcome rangers. Sorry for causing a little bit of chaos to get your attention. Oh wait, I'm not sorry. (She giggles evilly) But you just weren't answering my calls.

VANCE (growls): I'm not in the mood for jokes Ziara. Leave or I won't show any mercy to you.

ZIARA: Oh please, like you're supposed to scare me. I wish I could have seen you weeping like a little baby over the loss of your precious friends. It's not like you cared for them anyway.

(Vance hurls a large fireball that Ziara slices, but she gets a solid flying kick right to the face that knocks her back. Vance uses his Red Dragon Sword and angrily swings and slices at Ziara who blocks each slice skillfully. Vance then shoves fire into her face, blinding her, and then hits a 540 kick that knocks Ziara into a container.)

VANCE (Angrily and slightly distorted) COME ON, SAY SOMETHING ELSE! LIGHT ME UP! I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE GODDAMN CITY DOWN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING YOU!

(From afar, a figure arrives at the dock with a fishing rod and a cooler.)

**(IN SONDRE'S MIND)**

(The rangers appear in the middle of a burning village with 3 bloodied bodies lying on the ground. Several thieves are trashing and pillaging the houses, setting them on fire. Curtis, Alexis, and JT turn and see Praxis and Sondre battling against one another. Sondre stands his ground, but Praxis sends him rocketing back, slamming through a wall and rolling on the floor, making him de-morph. Terreto, the woman in the gray dress, and the little girl in the black tunic have been watching, but a shield is in front of them.)

TERRETO: Enough Praxis! You've made your point! Stop this madness!

PRAXIS: Stop? (He laughs heartedly) I'm only getting started. (He looks down at Sondre) Red Knight, you are the weakest opponent I have ever faced, and for that, I know of the exact punishment to give you.

(Praxis raises his glowing sword for the killing blow, then slices down creating an energy wave. The little girl suddenly runs out and jumps in the way of the last)

SONDRE: VERONICA, NO!

(The blast goes straight through the girl and she is disintegrated by it, nothing more than ashes on the ground. Sondre tries to get up, but his injures deny him from doing so. Praxis then aims another wave that shatters the shield protecting Terreto and the woman. The explosion from the blast sends Terreto hurdling back, slamming against the wall, knocking him out. Sondre tries to get to his feet, but two thieves grab him and restrain him.)

PRAXIS (pointing to the woman): Seize her, and take her to the converter!

(Two of the thieves grab the woman and put energy lock bracelets on her.)

SONDRE: DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MOTHER, YOU BASTARD!

(The two thieves teleport away with Sondre's mother in tow. Sondre finally gets on his feet and growls, his anger growing. He looks at the bodies of the beaten down Knights, then at Terreto, but as soon as he takes a look at the thieves, his whole entire body begins to glow brightly. He grabs his sword and charges forward, but before anything else can happen, the blinding white light erupts again. The second half of the medallion appears and Alexis grabs it.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Alexis, Curtis, and JT's spirits come rocketing out of Sondre's mind, much to Terreto's surprise.)

JT: WOO! Let me tell you, next time someone says they wanna get inside my head, I'm telling them this story!

SONDRE: You weren't supposed to see that. No one was.

CURTIS: Sondre, we didn't..

SONDRE: ESPECIALLY NOT ME! (He stands up and turns away from them) You've seen enough. Don't expect to be going back in there anytime soon.

ALEXIS: But we are this close! We didn't mean to open up any of your memories. We know where the scroll is now, just let us back in.

SONDRE (realization): This is exactly what Arcana wanted. He himself couldn't touch any of my memories so he knew that if I had sent you in, you would have access to it, but now I remember. It's only two thirds of this puzzle, but…it still haunts me. (He looks at Terreto) I knew what the others Knights were saying about me behind my back. "He's not ready, he's too brash, he's arrogant, and he's driven by the power." All of that and more. That night was the turning point of my life.

TERRETO: You told me you drove the thieves away, you stopped them from hurting anyone else.

SONDRE: No dad…I… (He hesitates, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath) I killed them. All of them. (Terreto, Curtis, JT, and Alexis' eyes widen.) I showed them no mercy. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop them. If they hadn't been stopped, they would have gone on to the next village out of desperation or because they simply could. I looked into one of their eyes when my blade pierced through their chest and do you know what I saw? Hatred. Anger. Loathing. Darkness. (It's clear he's holding back tears, his voice quivers a bit) I spent my whole life thinking that people who were evil only possessed that and that they were truly good inside, but when I looked into that thief's eyes and all the others who had died by my blade…I saw nothing but true evil. They were like vermin and I slaughtered them like vermin! (He looks at Terreto) I couldn't bring myself to tell you, dad. (He sighs) But that's a memory I DON'T want to remember.

ALEXIS: Nobody blames you for what happened. It's a shock yeah, but the past is the past. You can't dwell on it forever.

JT: For example, all this week I kept worrying about not telling Alexis that she ate a ladybug with her salad last week, but then I realized that it's in the past, and I can't change it.

ALEXIS: You told me it was a bacon bit!

JT: I'M NOT GOOD AT IDENTIFYING LADYBUGS!

CURTIS: We're here for you, no matter what. That's what friends do, right?

SONDRE (pauses): You would be right. Let it be known this changes nothing, are we clear?

ALEXIS/CURTIS: Clear.

JT: So before we go back, I gotta know. What are the Past Yellow Knight's pants sizes? Cus I think they would look awesome on my and…

(Sondre nods at Terreto and he points his scepter at Sondre's head and the three Knights return back into his mind one final time.)

JT (Getting sucked back in) TELL ME LATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

**(SUNDRAVILLE DOCKS)**

(Vance and Ziara are still clashing against one another. Ziara leaps up and dives down with a strike, but Vance dodges and kicks her away. He doesn't let up his attacks as he slices violently away but Ziara takes her time on the defense, knocking him back with a strong slice.)

ZIARA (Mockingly): What's wrong Red Knight, off your game without your little friends?

VANCE (trying to keep a cool face): No, game's good Ziara. (He summons the Red Dragon Sword and holds it in an X formation with Excalibur.) Just getting acquainted with the rules. Rule one, demons are much better barbequed! RED WINGED DOUBLE SLASH!

(Instead of aiming at Ziara, Vance launches himself at Praxis and actually hits the attack on Praxis, stunning him, and sending him skidding back. Whilst Vance deals with Praxis now, Gale leaps into battle against Ziara.)

GALE: And Rule 2: Fry the bitch that killed my friend, my cousin, and MY BOYFRIEND! Time Strike!

(Gale fires the crystals at Ziara, which slow her down, but not completely weaken her. Ziara then zaps Gale in energy rings that bind her. She then pulls out the scythe and prepares to reap Gale.)

ZIARA: So you know the truth now, Halfling?

GALE (glares): I am NOT a Halfling! There was a glitch in the scanner, you did something to me!

ZIARA: Au contraire, I only awakened what was dormant within your cells, Green Knight. Face it, you're half-demon!

GALE: Stop it! That's a lie!

ZIARA: Well, how about I just double check to see if it's true. If I kill you now, you WON'T be coming back to life because demons have two lives. You've already used yours. (She raises her scythe) And what could confirm better than a Power Ranger reaping!

VANCE (In a locked tussle with Praxis): Don't you try anything Ziara! You try it and I'm gonna turn you into a fur coat! (Before he can strike, he gets zapped by Praxis' energy lasso and he's slammed onto the ground with mighty force.)

ZIARA (Clearly enjoying this and with sarcasm): Vulgar threats? How gallant oh great Mythic Knight, but it is now time for you to face facts. (to Gale) And very soon, your mind will remember exactly who you are…(she sneers and chuckles) …my apprentice.

VANCE/PRAXIS/GALE: WHAT!

GALE: …Apprentice? Now you really must have lost it!

ZIARA: The only one who's lost it is that annoying little moron of a Yellow Knight. (Walks to Gale) Think back my apprentice…remember.

(Ziara places her hand on Gale's forehead and Gale just she stares at Ziara in denial. But slowly her look changes to fear. Ziara releases the energy rings and Gale drops to her knees, in both shock and fear. She looks down at her hands.)

GALE: …what…what am I? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!

ZIARA: I only awakened your eyes to the truth, to the life you left to become a Power Ranger. Don't think you can escape it. You WILL join me to take down the Knights.

(Gale says nothing. She just looks down, not crying, just shaking in fear, speechless by the realization.)

VOICE: Catch of the day!

(Suddenly, a bunch of tiny sardines are thrown at Ziara that knocks the scythe out of her hands and makes her fall backwards. Then a tiny purple and white octopus and golden lobster strike at Praxis multiple times.)

ZIARA: What—who—FISH! What mockery is this!

(Vance, Praxis, Gale, and Ziara look over and see that the thrower of the fish is none other than Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger, and the Octozord and Claw Zord return into the cooler he has with him,)

ANTONIO: Hey! Señorita! How about you stop fighting green, and bring a little gold into your life, eh?

ZIARA (she glares at him): And just who the hell are you, fishermen?

ANTONIO: Me? Well, I don't think I need much of an intro, but for you, I can manage.

ZIARA: Cut the flattery. Just give me a name for your tombstone.

ANTONIO: The one and only, catcher of fish, and a Nighlok's worst nightmare, Antonio Garcia, the Golden Samurai Ranger!

VANCE: What are you even doing here? I mean, talk about convenient, but still.

ANTONIO: Let's just say I'm in town for a little side project with a friend of yours. (He winks. Vance realizes that Antonio is the friend Terreto mentioned.) I can't help making an entrance so I figured I'd dazzle ya with my golden entrance, and then astound you with how I take you down!

ZIARA (Growls): I finally kill off that yellow idiot, and I get ANOTHER showboat!

VANCE: Be careful!

ANTONIO: Don't worry; this demon will never catch me. (Pulls out his Morpher and spins it in his hand) Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! (Selects symbol and morphs into the gold ranger) Gold is good to go!

ZIARA (Smirks): The shiny armor's all well and good, but I need to face a warrior with less gloss and more spirit!

ANTONIO: Oh I can understand that, and I'm loaded with both! (To Gale and Vance) You two amigos just recharge, leave this one to me!

ZIARA: If you insist on a challenge, then, DEMONITES! CAPTURE THIS GOLDEN FOOL!

(A group of Demonites race towards Antonio, but then he slices through them super quickly that no one can see. He then sheathes his Barracuda Blade and the Demonites explode)

PRAXIS: What! How did he…?

ANTONIO: What's the matter jackal boy, need an instant replay?

ZIARA: Impressive. Perhaps you'll be a suitable challenge for me after all.

ANTONIO: Well I live to please, let's do this!

(Ziara and Antonio pull out their swords and rush towards each other where their swords clash)

**(INSIDE SONDRE'S MIND)**

(Alexis and Curtis take both halves of the medallion and put them together and it glows for a moment, getting rid of the crack that separates them.)

JT: There we go! Hey, am I the only one who is getting some weird Legend of Zelda déjà vu?

(Alexis looks at the medallion and stares at the Mythic Knights symbol. She looks up at the giant red door and walks up to it, placing the medallion in the lock. Curtis and JT follow her up and the lock on the door disappears. A loud unlocking sound is heard and the door cracks open.)

CURTIS: No turning back now.

JT: Maybe I SHOULD'VE packed some food for the fight. You know, some Mega Elixirs and Mega Potions, maybe a few Ethers? You sure we shouldn't pause the game to check our armor—

ALEXIS: Hush!

JT: You never know.

(Alexis grips the door handles and opens it fully. At first, there is nothing but darkness, but then the environment changes to a humongous cavern with stalactites and a large open area in the middle.)

ARCANA: And so they arrive, the mighty fleas, all lined up to appease, the mighty spider that doth spun its master web, to bring forth the mighty fleas end.

JT: He called us fleas!

(The three knights look around and see Arcana appear from the shadows and cross into the light for the first time in physical form. He walks forth with a long black hooded coat, fingerless gloves, a black tunic, long black pants, and black boots. He removes his hood to reveal a face similar to Sondre's except with black hair and emerald eyes.)

ALEXIS: Should have expected you to show up.

CURTIS: Hand us the scroll and we WON'T embarrass you.

ARCANA (he raises his hand up slightly and the scroll appears floating above his hand): You sound as if I will just simply hand it over without a fight. What do you humans take me for?

JT (raises his hand and jumps around: Ooo! Ooo! I know this one I know…..

(Arcana hurls a dark energy bolt at JT that just barely misses him, but causes the door to slam shut and lock again.)

ARCANA: Do you EVER shut your trap you stupid twit?

JT: Not until the readers grow bored of me, and I certainly don't plan on shutting up for you, buddy boy.

ALEXIS: Looks like you didn't kill all of us, Arcana. I give you a "B" for effort though, but an "F" for the results!

CURTIS: Because it will only take 3 Knights to take that scroll from you!

ARCANA: Perhaps you will, but what has been written will happen the way it's supposed to.

ALEXIS: What?

ARCANA: Everything that has happened up to this point was written from the start. Did you really think you all coming back together was coincidence? I watched how everything unfolded even though I've known exactly what's to happen, but it all worked perfectly. My grand plan has come to fruition. The setbacks were necessary, even mandatory, and it all started when I joined with the young Sondre.

CURTIS: You used him!

ARCANA: Is that what you think? No, HE chose ME. HE chose the path of darkness and I merely guided him along. His mind was full of poisoned rage and anger, channeled by his desire to be the best. He accepted me as the host and I bonded with him, but I sensed darkness was born deep inside him from the start and awakening it was hardly such an effort. I didn't even need to lift a finger. HE chose this path and in doing so has made me grow stronger with each day. With each kill, each soul absorbed makes the darkness in our souls grow closer. We are one, he and I, and if you choose to kill me, you'll destroy his soul, but I know how the ending is written. I know what must be done. (His body begins to glow with a dark aura) Even as we speak, my apprentice is making short work of the Red and Green Knight and soon, I will emerge from this body with a form of my own. You have faced many demons in your adventure…

(All of a sudden, wind begins to pick up around Arcana until suddenly his entire body is enveloped in darkness and his physical form begins to change. With the loud roar of a dragon, his entire body grows and distorts in size until he is the size of a large dragon.)

ARCANA (distorted): AND NOW THE TIME HAS COME TO AWAKEN THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU, MYTHIC KNIGHTS! (Maniacal laugh)

JT: Wow, three two-parters in a row. We're getting good!

**(TO BE CONTINUED appears across the screen and fades to black. Credits roll)**


	17. Curse of the Black Knight Part 2

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 17: Curse of the Black Knight Part 2<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER  
>EDITED BY JIMMY MAEHER AND SAGE DUDLEY<strong>

(A chess board appears on the screen with the little pieces moving around the board.)

SONDRE (Voice over the current events): Look at a chessboard. What may seem like a mere child's game is just a façade for an ancient battleground where warriors match wits and strategize a decisive encounter. It can be nothing more than a flat stone with spaces on it…but add the pieces and then the game really begins. The people I consider my allies are caught in a deadly game that has been going on since they became Mythic Knights. This is a game Arcana and I have played for many years and now we play for much higher stakes. Inside my head Curtis, Alexis, and JT fight against Arcana for the scroll that will bring them back to life whilst Vance and Gale tangle with Ziara and Praxis, buying the three in my mind time to return to the living. And while Arcana claims to have all the pieces lined up for a checkmate, I have been given a choice. If Arcana is defeated in my mind, I'll lose both the sword and the Black Knight armor. Our souls have become so intertwined that losing Arcana could rip my soul in half. Should the Knights prevail, should I choose to stand by their side without my powers? What use could I be when I have grown so accustomed to the darkness? What move should I make? Will my allies survive to see the next day? Their fates rest on the chessboard. Check.

**(INSIDE SONDRE'S MIND)**

(We join Curtis, Alexis, and JT in the midst of his fight. Arcana is in his dragon form. Curtis is recovering from getting thrown into a stalactite by Arcana's tail. He rests atop a ledge in the room looking down at the fight. Alexis and JT are left to fend for themselves. JT continues to hack away at the dragon but the armor is too thick to do any real damage.)

JT (in between slices): Come on! Why can't I do any damage to this thing! Stupid dragon scales!

ALEXIS (keeps dodging fireballs and shoots out water bombs from her Master Wand): Keep trying! I'll try and stall him!

ARCANA: You know, discussing strategies right in front of me is not a wise decision.

JT: You know, the dragon dude DOES have a point. Why do the heroes always discuss their battle strategies in front of the bad guy?

(Arcana attempts to take a bite out of Alexis but she back-flip backs and freezes his mouth closed. JT leaps up and slashes at the ice. Then, Alexis throws an explosive spell bomb at the ice which causes it to explode, putting a dent in his armor. He growls and makes slashes at JT and Alexis and knocks them back. Arcana then surprisingly jumps in the air and spins in the air, using his spiked tail to try and impale JT and Alexis. They both dodge and Alexis fires an ice bomb and explosive bomb at Arcana's wing, which makes a crack in the armor.)

ALEXIS: Is that all you got?

ARCANA: You're proving to be quite a pest. Let's turn up the heat!

JT: Hey that's Vance's line!

(Arcana opens his mouth and begins to set the floor on fire. Alexis and JT leap up onto the same ledge Curtis is on, who has now fully recovered. Lasers shoot out of his eyes and slice through some rocks in the cave.)

CURTIS: Really? Again with the eye lasers! Seriously why are laser eyes so cool?

(Alexis and JT hop off to other ledges and launch thunder and explosive bombs from all angles but Arcana knocks JT off the ledge to fall to the flames. Alexis quickly makes a platform that JT lands on. He leaps onto Arcana's back and holds on for dear life while Arcana begins to squirm violently to try and throw him off.)

JT: YEEEHAW! RIDE'M DRAGON BOY! (He laughs manically)

CURTIS: HAMMER-RANG!

(Curtis launches his final attack at Arcana's head and it cracks the armor on his face, stunning him. JT takes his axe and gets on his feet, seeing an exposed spot on the dragon's neck.)

JT: THUNDERBOLT SLICE!

(JT rapidly slices away at the exposed spot causing Arcana to roar out in pain. He sends JT flying back up to the ledge and he drops on his stomach, panting, the floor flames gone. Alexis, Curtis, and JT land to the ground. JT cautiously walks over to the fallen Arcana.)

ALEXIS: JT, get away from him!

JT: What? I was just gonna poke him. (He pokes him lightly with his axe) See? You can add "Dragon-Slaya" to my resume.

(What JT doesn't notice is Arcana's eyes have opened. Before Alexis or Curtis can react, Arcana lunges forward and slams into the three Knights. The force is strong enough to shatter the door to the room, the three Knights landing and rolling on the floor.)

JT: You ever feel like life is just a Kingdom Hearts parody?

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Terretto sits to watch Sondre in his meditative state. All of a sudden, Sondre clutches his head and yelps in pain. Terretto rushes over.)

SONDRE (in pain, trying to focus): It's Arcana! He's broken through his chamber. They need to stop him before he does real damage to me.

TERRETTO: But what do you expect them to do? They can't morph or use their attacks.

SONDRE: Well…it looks like they may have to.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(SUNDRAVILLE DOCKS)**

(Vance, now in his Battalizer form, is facing off with Ziara and Praxis, along with Antonio. Praxis is on the run as Vance takes to the sky with his dragon wings. He shoots fireballs from his hands in hopes of hitting Praxis but he skillfully dodges them. Vance decides to toss fireballs from different angles. The splash damage makes an impact against Praxis. Praxis uses his energy lasso to grab a forklift and chuck at Vance but Vance slices straight through it and lands in front of Praxis. The two swords clash. Their clashes knock them back and Praxis leaps up to one of the walkways with Vance following right up to the top.)

PRAXIS: There is something odd about you, Red Knight. Your fighting style has changed since we last met.

VANCE: Times have changed, Praxis. You're looking at the brand new version: generation 2! The one that's going to kick your ass back to the Nether!

(Meanwhile Ziara and Antonio are still sparring against one another. Gale is still on the ground, on her knees, silent and barely moving, with a blank face. Ziara leaps into the air and brings her scythe down on Antonio who blocks with his Barracuda Blade. While Ziara is fierce and wild in the offense, Antonio keeps up the defense with strong and athletic counters.)

ZIARA: You're starting to bore me, fight back! (She swings and connects with Antonio's blade) What's holding you back, stranger?

ANTONIO: Would it really be fair to hurt a lady? I don't think so. (He shoves her off and flips over her, sweeping her off her feet then back flipping away and striking a pose.) A gentleman always gives the lady a golden worthy show.

ZIARA (rolls away and stands up using the scythe to support herself): Heh…sure. (She charges at Antonio again.)

(Back on the walkway, Vance grips both the railings and stomps his feet into Praxis' feet. Praxis stumbles back and Vance slashes at his exposed back then flies up to try and fry him. Praxis turns and his energy lassoes wrap around Vance and start to drain him of his energy)

VANCE: You're not gonna be able to drain me that easily!

(Vance begins to glow brighter and brighter and he sets his armor on fire, grabbing both the lassos and pulling him to him, slashing away at him with rapid speed, Praxis trying to block some of his strikes. Vance slams both his hands into Praxis sending him crashing into a cargo container.)

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

(Vance launches his flame storm at the container which causes an explosion. Vance covers his eyes but two energy lassoes rocket out and wrap around Vance's legs. Vance is flung and smashed into a container then thrown into the air wildly. Both of the lassoes latch around Vance's neck and have him hang by his neck off the railing. He struggles to get loose but can't defend himself when Praxis slices deeply into the battilizer armor. Praxis then takes the lassoes and violently slams Vance into the ground making a small crater in the ground.)

ZIARA: (looking back) Aww, what a shame. Looks like Death is on the menu tonight.

ANTONIO: Is it? Then let's see if you have a taste for some BARRACUDA BITE! (He lunges forward and begins to attack with full force, attacking from all angles with rapid speed. After one last slash, he leaps back and poses, but no explosion happens.)

ZIARA: My turn. (She smirks) REAPER SERPENT STRIKE!

VANCE (looking up): ANTONIO NO! GET OUT OF THERE!

(Before the energy wave hits Antonio, he throws a smoke bomb on the ground. The energy wave slices through the smoke and as the smoke clears, Antonio's lifeless body lies on the ground. Ziara laughs but then stops.)

ZIARA: …where's his soul? (She looks at her scythe then walks over to Antonio's lifeless body. She attempts to kick his body in anger but her foot passes right through him.) What trickery is this!

(She feels something tap her on the shoulder and as she turns, the Octozord squirts ink at her face. She stumbles back and tries to wipe the ink off, clearly disgusted)

ANTONIO: Rule number 1 of the Samurai: Always come prepared!

(Ziara looks up to see Antonio unmorphed, standing on top of one of the containers.)

ANTONIO: But it looks like the fox just got outfoxed by the golden boy! And with that, until next time Senorita! (He bows and makes a "call me" sign with his hand and pulls out a smoke bomb, disappearing.)

VANCE: Wait, where's he going in the middle of a fight!

(Ziara growls and walks over to Vance with Praxis. Praxis picks him up and restrains him by his arms. Ziara then begins to kick and punch Vance with fury. She then throws Vance over to where Gale is still on her knees.)

VANCE (weakly, trying to get to his feet)" Gale…please! Snap out of it! Help me!

(Gale says nothing, still looking down.)

ZIARA: Face it Red Knight, it's over! You are powerless to stop the Horn of Justice and now you will join your friends in the Nether! No one is going to save you now!

(Praxis raises his lassoes and swings them, aiming them at Gale.)

PRAXIS: JACKAL DRAIN!

(Praxis launches the lassoes at Gale but Vance leaps in the way, taking the full impact of the drain. He screams in pain as his entire body shakes. Within a few seconds the lassoes uncoil and Vance drops down to his knees, drained of all of his energy. Praxis takes his lassoes and wraps them around Ziara's scythe which makes it glow bright.)

ZIARA: Third time's the charm…or in this case, your final demise! (She gets into a stance) REAPER SERPENT STRIKE!

(Gale just stays where she is, closing her eyes, ready to accept her fate. But suddenly, the sound of steel clashing against steel is heard. Gale looks up and sees the Red night, while a little ghostly, stopping the blast with his sword.)

PRAXIS/ZIARA: WHAT!

(Vance weakly looks up but his vision is blurry, unable to see who the mysterious savior is. The Red Knight spirit raises his hand and a muffled boom is heard, everything freezing around them in time. He turns to Gale and helps her up.)

RED KNIGHT SPIRIT: Fear not, you are safe. Terretto sent me. Just in case.

GALE: …Vance?

(The Red Knight raises his sword up and teleports himself, Vance, and Gale out of the docks)

**(COMMERICAL BREAK)**

**(INSIDE SONDRE'S MIND)**

(Curtis, JT, and Alexis are running for their lives from Arcana, who is launching fireballs at the cobblestone stairs, destroying them with ease. The three Knights leap onto a higher staircase to regroup.)

ALEXIS: We're out of options. If this doesn't work, we're done for.

CURTIS: Let him have it!

CURTIS/ALEXIS/JT: TRIPLE SLASH!

(With one final assault, the three Knights leap down and when their attacks connect, an explosion happens, shaking the entire labyrinth. The floor rumbles and the walls and staircases start to crumble down, leaving just the cobblestone floor. The smoke clears and Arcana stands, with all of his armor gone, but with the three Knights weakened on the floor.)

CURTIS: Oh come on, don't tell me we have nothing left! We were this close!

ARCANA (chuckles lowly): And I applaud your efforts. (Fire begins to brew in his mouth)

JT: Gentlemen, and lady, it's been an honor and if I had a violin, I'd be playing as the ship goes down! But since I can't—hey wait a minute, the writers wouldn't really kill us off would they?

ALEXIS: Writers—what? (Looks at Curtis) Has he lost it?

JT: No no, we're too popular to write off! I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO TALK FLAMEAMIGO619 INTO GIVING ME MY OWN SPIN-OFF! Just watch! (Clears throat) I summon the power of INCREDIBLY CONVENIENT SAVIOR! (Nothing happens. Alexis face palms.) Ummm…that…that usually works.

(Arcana just shakes his head and is about to launch his flames at the rangers until suddenly a bright light appears in the air. The Knights look up to see the Red Knight spirit appear and land in front of them. He removes his helmet, revealing his identity as Sondre.)

SONDRE (RKS): Your reign of terror ends here, Arcana!

ALEXIS/CURTIS: SONDRE!

JT: What do you know, it DID work! YAY FOR FOURTH WALL JOKES!

ARCANA: You are proving to be more of a nuisance than I thought.

SONDRE (RKS): Me getting under your skin? You flatter me too much. (He raises both his hands and suddenly Arcana begins to shift back to his human form.) You will no longer bring any more harm to my mind! I, the Red Knight Spirit of Sondre Terretto, banish you Arcana back to your blade, with no control over me ever again!

ARCANA (he gives a devious smirk): Do you really think it will be over that easily? I'll let you have this victory but mark my words, when I return, and I WILL return, I will be stronger than ever before!

(Arcana's body slowly begins to vanish away piece by piece until he vanishes completely. In his place, the scroll appears, floating in the air. The Red Knight Spirit turns to face the rangers.)

SONDRE (RKS): You must be the new Knights.

CURTIS: That we would be.

SONDRE (RKS) (bows): I can see Terretto chose his new ones nicely.

JT (Starts waving his hands and talking like a ghost): OOOOOH! We come from the FUUUUTUUUURRREEE! In the future, a bizarre and unholy creature named Gwen Stefani will butcher one of the most beloved classical songs of all time! But all that can be avoided if you tell me… what are the Yellow Knight from the past's pant sizes? (Alexis pulls JT back)

SONDRE (RKS) (Confused): Uh-huh. Well anyways, give him my regards. (He vanishes into the air)

CURTIS: That couldn't have been the real Sondre. He's not that nice.

JT: Aww, is the wittle Curtty still bitter about the wittle SOOONDRE? (Starts pinching Curtis' cheeks) Does the wittle Curtis still no trusty the shady and spooky blacky knighty? (Curtis tries to bite at JT) Well regardless, we have the scroll. Let's get out of here. (He begins to walk to it and is about to grab the scroll.)

ALEXIS: Wait. (JT stops) Don't you think this could be another trap?

JT: Yes….yes I do. But that NEVER stopped me from trying though.

(JT grips the scroll and the blinding white light from before envelops them. The rangers awaken inside of an old temple. They are in a small room with a stone slab in the middle of the room. The slab holds a familiar blade.)

CURTIS: Ok, now I'M the one getting some Indiana Jones déjà vu.

ALEXIS: Indiana who?

(The sound of footsteps can be heard.)

CURTIS: Crap, let's hide!

JT: Uh Curtis, we're ghosts. We could be dancing the can-can in leopard skin bodysuits while balancing on medicine balls and juggling flaming bowling balls and EVEN THEN they wouldn't see us.

CURTIS: Well there goes the surprise for his next birthday.

(The Knights look down the corridor and see Sondre walking through the door, pausing at the entrance with a torch. He lights the torch by the door and puts his original torch opposite the door. Walking over to the blade, he pauses and looks around on the floor and at the walls, examining everything around him. He then slowly walks over and stares at the sword.)

SONDRE: The real thing…right in front of me. The Cursed Blade of the Black Knight: Arcana.

(He reaches out but pauses for a moment. Then he grips the sword hilt. The flames suddenly vanish and the room is enveloped in darkness.)

JT: Gipe!

(JT hops in Alexis' arms like Scooby Doo. Alexis just looks at him and drops him. From the darkness, Arcana's glowing yellow eyes appear)

ARCANA (he inhales then exhales deeply): To breathe the air of this world once more, I can see not much has changed. I sense…a dark presence in the air. I sense…a warrior, once proud of pure light now tainted by his thirst for vengeance and his drive to destroy. (His eyes shift to look down at Sondre) A human? Impressive, no human has passed through the gauntlet to make it this far.

SONDRE: Yea, well I'm full of surprises. (He crosses his arms)

ARCANA: What is your name, warrior?

SONDRE: Sondre, Sondre Terretto. the FORMER Red Mythic Knight Ranger.

ARCANA: Former? I see. Why did you leave? To pursue more power or were you not strong enough to handle the responsibility?

SONDRE: What's it to you?

ARCANA: I sense darkness deep inside of you, Sondre. But is it true?

SONDRE: True?

ARCANA: You sought this blade for one reason and one reason only.

SONDRE: You can read my mind?

ARCANA: No, your heart is telling me far more than your mind could ever tell. I see…a broken family. The loss of a mother and the loss of a young one. Your sister…Veronica. You seek to learn the art of resurrection?

SONDRE: Yes.

ARCANA: No, there is much more to it than that, I sense it. It's power, an unquenchable thirst for power that is driving you to learn everything, to know everything. Perhaps…to prove to your allies that you are not what they say you are.

SONDRE: I need your help, please. I have nothing else left to live for. My mother and sister are gone because of me, I have let my friends and father down, I want it back. I want my life back and whatever challenges you put down for me, I will accept. Teach me your skills. (He gets down to one knee)

ARCANA: …You would give yourself to me, freely?

SONDRE: Yes. I will do whatever it takes to bring my family back.

ARCANA: Your intentions are true, Sondre…but I will refuse.

SONDRE: NO! YOU WON'T REFUSE ME! (He stands up) I didn't travel all this way or go through that gauntlet for a no! I awakened you! You owe me!

ARCANA: Hmm…

SONDRE: I want—no I DEMAND you take me as your apprentice. I will not leave here until you give me the power I rightfully deserve!

ARCANA (chuckles lowly): You are persistent. I will give you that, young Sondre. But the price you are anticipating is far greater then you can imagine. To become a disciple of darkness is easier said than done. I do not accept failure, nor do I tolerate a weakling. You WILL commit to a lifetime of darkness and spend the rest of your life under my watchful eyes.

JT (Like Emperor Palpatine): Something, something, something Dark Side. Something, something, something complete.

SONDRE: So is that a yes now?

ARCANA: I will teach you what you wish to know but you will learn far more than you wish. Your life, what's left of it, will be left behind. You must choose to leave it all behind you, to be reborn in the sea of darkness. Give into your anger, your hate, and your thirst for power. Can you do that?

SONDRE: I—

ARCANA: You must decide now. Once you make your decision, it will be final. Your life as a human will cease and your rebirth as a Halfling will begin. Do you commit yourself to the darkness, Sondre? To become…my Black Knight?

SONDRE: …Yes. I, Sondre Terretto, commit myself to your teachings and pledge myself…to become your Black Knight.

(As Sondre finishes his sentence, the white light appears and envelops the room.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Curtis, Alexis, and JT's spirits emerge from Sondre's head and appear before him.)

JT: WHOO! Finally! It was way too dramatic and strong in story development.

ALEXIS: How—

SONDRE: What occurred in the past is the past. (He looks up.) It is not an issue nor is it important. (He closes his eyes) But I see you found the scroll.

CURTIS: It wasn't easy.

(Sondre gets to his feet and starts to walk up the stairs to the main room with the spirits following up. Sondre stands in front of the fallen bodies of the Knights and the spirits reposition themselves over their bodies.)

JT: Hey uh…quick question. What happens if our spirits go into the wrong bodies? Like say I end up in Alexis' body and—

ALEXIS: Cease that train of thought!

JT: Hey, I'm just thinking ahead! You wouldn't want to end up in my body with my thoughts, would you?

ALEXIS: I'd rather stay dead, thank you.

CURTIS (Smirks): Someone's bitter when they come out of Sondre's head.

SONDRE: Alright, here it goes. (His hands begin to glow and he points them at the three spirits) SOUL REBIRTH!

(The lights begin to flicker in the room. Wind begins to pick up. The spirit balls of Curtis, JT, and Alexis begin to glow just as bright as Sondre's hand. The wind starts to become wilder with one of the tables falling over. Sondre raises his hands up, moving the spirits up with his hands then moving them down into the bodies. When they are fully into the bodies, Sondre claps his hands together once and Curtis, Alexis, and JT's eyes open.)

CURTIS (taking in a big deep breath of air, he holds his chest, panting): Air…sweet…beautiful air! (He rolls and uses his elbows to support himself)

JT (Clutches at his chest, then pouts): Aww, sometimes it's sad being me.

ALEXIS (grunts and holds her head): Ughh…my head is throbbing with pain. (She stretches her arms) A bit sore, but I'll be fine. (She starts to get to her feet but looks at JT's helping hand)

JT: Don't worry, I always wash my hands ...at least I think I did today.

(Alexis rolls her eyes and accepts JT's hand and gets to her feet.)

ALEXIS: Where's Vance and Gale?

TERRETTO: They are recovering from their battle. It's taken quite a toll on them. Are you three able to take their place?

CURTIS (looks at his energy meter): Yep! We're one hundred percent, ready-to-go!

ALEXIS: You know, after fighting that dragon, everything else just seems easier. So how about we take down Ziara and shove her scythe where the sun doesn't shine?

JT: Works for me! And now to coin a phrase from the Mighty Morphin's! (clears throat) Back to action!

(The three knights teleport away. Sondre walks over to his jacket and picks it up, putting it back on)

TERRETTO: Where are you going?

SONDRE: On my own, like always. Where? Heck if I know.

TERRETTO: You could stay.

SONDRE: And do what, Dad? I don't have anything. No powers, no armor, nothing. What good am I with nothing? I don't belong here. With everything that has happened, I don't deserve to even stand before you as your son.

TERRETTO: You still have a choice. (He turns his head) Antonio! Is it ready now?

(Antonio steps out from one of the side rooms with goggles on his forehead)

ANTONIO: Yep! (He walks over to Sondre) Your new morpher is good to go, amigo! (Sondre raises an eyebrow at him) Oh sorry. (He extends his hand) Antonio Garcia, the Golden Samurai Ranger and tech genius supreme. Your dad contacted me to help modify the Shadow Prototype. He had the magic half down but he needed a little tech help from yours truly. (Sondre reluctantly shakes his hand)

TERRETTO: I hope you didn't mind. Let's face it, we could only go so far. Curtis and Gale helped a little bit but when JT recommended Antonio, I decided to give him a chance. (He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the card reader part of the Shadow Prototype gauntlet with a wrist strap.)

SONDRE: A card reader?

ANTONIO: Yeah, the card reader is the main activator of it, so I just took that and Terretto helped add the Mythic Knights magic to it. (He hands him a deck holder) You'll need these. These help access the morphing powers, magic, attacks, and your brand new Zords. TWO for the price of one, if I might add. I designed them myself, one of them based off your Dark Horse Zord. Your morph call's Shadow Knight, Access. (He turns to Terretto) And on that note, I gots to prepare for a little feast I'm going to be making later today. I can promise this one will surely be magnifico!

TERRETTO: Thank you for your help, Antonio. Say hello to Master Ji for me.

ANTONIO: Will do! Catch ya later! (He picks up his bag and exits the base.)

(Sondre looks down at the card reader and the deck holder)

TERRETTO: You don't need to run anymore Sondre. Your place has and always will be right here. Do you remember what you told me in your note when you left? You told me that you promised you would return. It took you almost three years but you're here. Nobody blames you or hates you for what happened. Please, don't leave again because you feel you don't belong. You do. You were born to be a Mythic Knight.

SONDRE: I'm not the same person I was back then.

TERRETTO: You are to me. No matter what anyone says I will ALWAYS be proud of you. You still have that same drive, the same passion that made you the Red Knight. Now it's your chance to start all over. I've seen how you interacted with the others, they trust you. They aren't the old team but they are a worthy team to follow. You care for them, I know you do. And right now, they need you. (He hands Sondre the Black Knight gem.) No…more importantly, I need you. If not for them, for me, alright?

(Sondre looks at Terretto, then at his morpher, then back up at Terretto before finally nodding at him.)

**(AT THE DOCKS)**

(The Docks by now are already in ruins, and Ziara and Praxis march triumphantly through the wreckage)

ZIARA (Sniffs smugly): Ah, I love the smell of destruction.

ALEXIS (from afar): Hope you like the smell of vengeance!

(The three morphed knights leap in)

CURTIS: Cus we came all the way from the grave just to face you.

JT: Only cus we love you so much.

ZIARA (Groans): I should've known killing you three wouldn't be easy. But whatever, I love a good slaughter, especially if I get to do it to the same victims twice!

JT: You must have an interesting sex life.

ZIARA (Smirks): Well I DID once live the life of the demon queen Dominatrix.

JT: …HOW DID I KNOW THAT?

(The five fighters charge and start to battle. Even with the three to two advantage, Ziara in her Battilizer form is still too much for the rangers to handle. The rangers are drained of their energy before JT and Alexis can access their Battilizer forms and they, along with Curtis, are left de-morphed on the ground)

JT: Oh, come on! We JUST morphed!

CURTIS: Yeah, I'm with him on this one, THAT WAS LITERALLY 3 MINUTES!

PRAXIS: Ahh, such a shame, and now all of that energy will be used by me to FINISH YOU OFF!

JT: Gee, I wonder what's going to happen next. I know! I summon the power of INCREDIBLY CONVENIENT SAVIOR!

ALEXIS: Really, JT? You are honestly expecting that to work?

(Before Praxis can announce his final attack, he is stunned by two energy shots, knocking him onto his face. Ziara turns and gets a flying roundhouse kick right to the face from Sondre, sending her back a few feet. Sondre lands on his feet in front of the three Knights with a black blaster in his hand.)

CURTIS: …Sondre?

ALEXIS: He came back…?

JT: ….I MUST USE THIS POWER FOR GOOD…..for now.

SONDRE: Surprised to see me, Praxis?

PRAXIS: Who the hell are you!

SONDRE: I don't expect you to remember me. You demons have such short memory spans, but I remember you perfectly. I was the Red Knight. You should know my face. I'm the one that obliterated you the first time.

PRAXIS (he thinks for a moment then sneers): Ah yes…I remember you.

ZIARA: Awww, such a disgustingly adorable reunion. Give me a break.

CURTIS: So much for working for yourself, huh?

SONDRE: Someone once told me that it does help to have allies in situations like this. (He turns to face the demons, holstering the blaster.) Ziara! About that little offer you had for me before; I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. You'll find no more darkness within my heart now. (He pulls back his sleeve) But you WILL…find one of these!

ZIARA: You have got to be kidding me.

CURTIS: A new morpher?

(Sondre takes the Black Knight gem and merges it with the morpher, making it glow)

SONDRE: There are two things you should know about me. One, I work for whoever I want. And two…

(He reaches down to his waist and opens his deck holder to pull out a card with the Mythic Knights symbol on it)

SONDRE: I'm full of surprises. (He takes the card and scans it through the card reader.) SHADOW KNIGHT! (He brings the morpher near his mouth) ACCESS!

(Morphing sequence: Sondre throws the card that had been scanned into the air and it expands creating a holographic shield, floating down and through Sondre. In doing so gives him similar armor to Vance's Battalizer only in a black and gold suit of armor.)

SONDRE: Guardian of the night! Shadow Mythic Knight Ranger!

(The three Knights and demons stare at Sondre in his new armor.)

PRAXIS: This is impossible! There were only supposed to be 5 rangers!

JT (He and Curtis glance at each other): He doesn't get the whole 6th ranger concept for Power Rangers AT ALL does he?

SONDRE: Well, guess what, now its 6! I'm no longer Arcana's Black Knight! My name is Sondre Terretto, THE SHADOW MYTHIC KNIGHT RANGER!

PRAXIS: I don't care what kind of fancy new armor you got, punk! You're still going down!

(He charges into battle. Ziara is about to protest but shrugs and crosses her arms. Sondre lunges forward with a blur, driving his knee into Praxis' face. Praxis rolls and gets on his feet. He makes wild swings but Sondre dodges each, flipping back then sweeping Praxis' feet out from under him. All of a sudden, Sondre turns all black and sinks into the ground. Praxis looks around then his shadow gets bigger. Sondre lunges out with an uppercut then a roundhouse kick and then another knee to the face. Praxis stumbles back and falls on his ass. Sondre pulls out another card and extends his hand, then scans the card through.)

SONDRE: Sparrow Blade!

(In Sondre's hand materializes a long gold and black blade that he wields effortlessly. Ziara leaps at him and the scythe and blade clash, both making strong and swift moves at one another. Sondre blocks a scythe strike and twists her arm to disarm her, then blocks a wild punch with another arm twist. Then he flips her over his head and pulls his blaster out, shooting several blasts that stun her. Before she can recover, Sondre turns a dial on the side of the blaster and aims with both of his hands on the blaster. A whirring, pulsing sound is heard and out of the blaster rockets an energy ball that cuts straight through Ziara, causing an explosion behind her, sending her towards him. With one final strike, he slices past her armor causing it to crack. Ziara lands and rolls on the ground, injured as her scythe lands on the ground. She de-morphs and clutches her ribs, crawling to get her scythe but when she grips it, Sondre puts his foot on her hand.)

SONDRE: Two and zero, Ziara.

(Ziara looks up at him with a defiant look. Suddenly, Praxis' energy lassoes wrap around Sondre and begin to electrocute him. Ziara uses this distraction to summon a portal on the ground, slithering through it and vanishing.)

JT: Ok, now I'm no medieval expert but…I'm pretty sure they didn't have guns back then.

ALEXIS: For once, I agree with the nutcase.

CURTIS: He's the perfect combination of magic and technology, two forces united in one person. Something like that shouldn't exist for years. Hell, not even Lightspeed could make something like that.

ALEXIS: But who was that prototype intended for?

JT: Shush! (Eating popcorn from a bucket) JT watching badass 6th ranger fight!

ALEXIS (Rolls eyes): …Are you gonna share those?

(Praxis laughs as the energy lassoes electrocute Sondre.)

PRAXIS: JACKAL DRAIN!

(The lassoes begin to glow brighter but suddenly Sondre turns and slices the lassoes off of him.)

PRAXIS: WHAT!

(Sondre charges forward with his sword and disarms Praxis, dealing slice after slice without mercy, before spinning him around and leaping up to deliver a strong kick to the side of his head, knocking him over. Quickly, Sondre cans through another card)

SONDRE: Sparrow's Dawn.

(His entire body glows bright and sparrow wings sprout from the armor. With one strong uppercut, he sends Praxis into the air. Sondre rockets up and deals rapid slices all over Praxis. He's powerless to block the slices as Sondre slams him down to the ground with tremendous force. He pulls out his blaster again and aims it down at Praxis and an energy ball shoots out, slamming into Praxis causing an explosion. Suddenly 5 glowing orbs fly out of the remains. The red and green orbs fly out, obviously to join Vance and Gale, while the Blue, White, and Yellow orbs reunite with Alexis, Curtis, and JT, causing them to morph again. Sondre slowly descends to the ground and his sparrow wings dematerialize. His visor opens to reveal just his eyes. Curtis, JT, and Alexis walk over.)

JT: Dude…THAT WAS AWESOME! You just steamrolled over Ziara and Praxis like they were nothing! AND YOUR ARMOR IS SO SHINY AND AWESOME!

ALEXIS: Where did you get that morpher? There were no records of there ever being a Shadow Knight. What is that thing?

SONDRE: It's based off a weapon I found awhile back, just modified with a bit of magic and powered it with the Black Knight gem.

CURTIS: Whatever that thing is, I'd like to examine it after this is over. What was the Shadow Prototype even for?

SONDRE: An attempt to create a biometric battle suit for military purposes. Think of it, battle suits capable of withstanding explosions that could topple mountains with an arsenal unlike no other. The perfect soldier.

ALEXIS: And that was just the first edition, the only one of its kind.

SONDRE: The whole thing was devised between two groups. All their members were there. I don't think anyone will be looking for them.

CURTIS (slightly uncomfortable): Yea, let's not get into that.

JT: Man, just think of the brand new toy line we could make! It'd be better than half the crap Disney used to pump out.

SONDRE: Of course I did have some help in programming the morpher, (Turns to JT) I believe I owe you a "thank you", JT, for recommending Antonio.

JT: WHOOO! I'm just on the ball today!

ALEXIS: Don't get used to it.

(The familiar lightning bolt strikes Praxis and he grows to his mega form.)

ALEXIS (sarcastically): Joy. We can't make the Megazord without Vance and Gale.

CURTIS: We still have the auxiliary Zords. That's something right?

ALEXIS: No, we need more than that to take down this guy. (JT raises a finger) And NO JT, we're not using a growth spell on you! You'd just end up going nuts and terrorizing half the city.

JT (Pouts): Well not anymore, since you ruined the surprise.

SONDRE: Perhaps I could be of help? (The others look at him as he pulls out two cards from his deck with a dark stallion and a dark sparrow on them.)

JT: Wait…HE GETS TWO ZORDS TOO! Jeez if I had a nickel for every episode we introduce something new…

ALEXIS: Anyways…

CURTIS/ALEXIS/JT: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(The Chimera, Scorpion, and Unicorn appear from out of the sky and stand against Praxis and the three Knights leap into the cockpits.)

CURTIS: Alright, alpha formation! Surround him and attack with everything we got!

(The three Zords quickly surround Praxis and attack him. The Chimera launches two energy blasts from its mouth. The scorpion clamps onto Praxis and smacks him several times with its stinger. The Unicorn follows with its horn, shooting many lasers at Praxis. But the attacks seem to do nothing against Praxis as he wraps an energy lasso around the Unicorn, grabs the Scorpion and slam it into the ground, and then wraps another lasso around the charging Chimera.)

PRAXIS: Oh please rangers, you're making this way too easy!

JT: Well crap. Oh well it worked twice: CONVENIENT SAVIOR!

ALEXIS: Oh please, if you think that that's gonna work a third time then…

SONDRE (looks down at the cards then at his card reader): Here goes nothing. (He slides one card through) SHADOW STALLION ZORD, ARISE! (He slides the second through) SHADOW SPARROW ZORD, ARISE!

(Praxis suddenly begins to sink into the ground)

PRAXIS: HEY! What's going on! LET GO OF ME!

ALEXIS (Shocked; turns to JT): …I'm starting to think that you're possessed.

JT: I know….HOW AWESOME WOULD THAT BE?

(Before he sinks all the way, he's ejected out by a blast and falls onto the ground. Out of the shadows arises the Shadow Stallion Zord, similar to the Black Horse Zord but much sleeker and with a golden helmet and saddle. Also arising out of the shadow hole is the Shadow Sparrow Zord, a slightly smaller version of the Phoeniz Zord but with black and gold armor. Sondre stands in the stallion and pulls out another card.)

SONDRE: Let's see how you like the power of the shadows now, Praxis! (He slides the card through the console card reader) MEGAZORD MODE, ACTIVATE!

(The Stallion stands up on its back legs and its front legs extend out to produce hands. The horse's head drops down to reveal a humanoid head. The Sparrow then detaches and the head forms a helmet while the wings attach to the back and the two tails form together as a double lance. The Megazord gets into a pose. Praxis growls and pounces on Sondre and bites at the lance. Sondre blocks and flips Praxis over him. Sondre drives the lance into the ground and uses it like a spinning post, slicing into Praxis like a buzzsaw. The other Zords open their mouths and their energy beams lock around Praxis, who squirms to escape. The Stallion raises its hand up and the Sparrow parts of the Zord come off, forming a gun for the Megazord.)

SONDRE: Sparrow Blaster, lock on target! (He takes one final card from his deck.) WINGED RHAPSODY!

(The Sparrow Blaster begins to glow bright then it pulsates at the end. With the pull of the trigger, the blast shoots out and slices right through Praxis, causing an explosion. The other three knights cheer and Sondre puts his hand on the card reader.)

SONDRE: That was for you mom…and for Veronica. Just like I promised. (He smirks) Checkmate.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(The doors to the throne room burst open. Triano drags a restrained Ziara into the room with help from Yuranzo. They drop her down in front of Grieger who looks up at him with a defiant look. Triano has the Horn of Justice and throws it at Grieger, who catches it.)

GRIEGER: There are many things I do not tolerate, Ziara. I may tolerate failure when necessary, but one I do NOT tolerate is LIES.

(Grieger crushes the Horn of Justice with one hand, causing Yuranzo, Triano, and even Ziara to gasp. The crushed remnants of the horn suddenly fade and in its place is a purple medallion. Grieger eyes it and then looks at Ziara)

ZIARA: What? (She looks at the medallion and then at Grieger) WHAT!

TRIANO: Is that what I think it is?

YURANZO: A Chameleon Medallion: Capable of copying an object or person and its properties, but with only half the power.

ZIARA (growls under her breath): That's impossible, he promised me the real thing!

YURANZO: Oh isn't it obvious! Your so called "master" has deserted you! (He laughs) Oh, how I love the betrayal theme of the season. It makes my pants tingle.

GRIEGER (He tosses the medallion to Triano): Did you really think I wouldn't know? Every word and every action within these walls runs through these ears. Your secret master isn't so secret. You disappoint me…and you have failed me, Ziara.

ZIARA: No, your majesty, I have not. (She chuckles lowly) My master has shown me what has been written. I have seen the end and it does not bode well for you, Grieger. For as long as I have the Horn of Justice, you won't be able to ever kill me-

(Right after Ziara finishes her sentence, Yuranzo suddenly punches her in the face, knocking Ziara onto the ground.)

TRIANO: YURANZO!

YURANZO (holds his hand): Oh, it feels so good to have finally shut her up!

ZIARA (She smirks): Actually, it was all I needed. (She stands up and her binds shatter off of her. Triano makes a move for her but Ziara swiftly kicks him back, slices at Yuranzo, and makes a run for it out of the room.)

TRIANO (getting to his feet): GUARDS! SEIZE HER!

GRIEGER: No.

TRIANO: Your Majesty? She's getting away!

GRIEGER: Let her. Her services are no longer required. (He looks at Triano) And that means she is no longer our responsibility.

TRIANO: With no consequences?

YURANZO: Oh, I like the sound of that. (He rubs his hands together with an evil grin.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: DINING ROOM)**

(Antonio and JT enter with Alexis with many plates with Antonio's poached fish floating in the air, thanks to Alexis' magic. Vance, Curtis and Terretto are sitting down already at the round dinner table.)

VANCE: Wow, now that smells great!

ANTONIO: Oh trust me Vance, it'll taste much better then it smells! Let's just say when I make a dinner, it's gotta be golden!

JT: And I helped!

ALEXIS (setting the plates down with her magic): Since when could you cook, Jack?

JT: You'd be surprised what you learn from the cooking channel. That, and my mom was a cook, so you know what they say about natural talent right?

ALEXIS: Right …ok, if you can cook fish this well, why can't you make a decent pizza?

(JT just shrugs)

ANTONIO: There's plenty more where that came from! Let me know if you guys want a second helping.

(Antonio leaves the room and Alexis sits down next to JT.)

JT: YOU sitting next to ME? You always sit the farthest you can away from me.

ALEXIS: Normally. But…you were right back there. I do owe you one.

JT (nervously): One what?

ALEXIS: One…day that I sit next to you.

JT: Aww, you're no fun.

ALEXIS (smirks): I know.

JT: …BUT I'LL TAKE IT!

ALEXIS: Oh, and 30.

JT: …zuh?

ALEXIS: The Yellow Knight's pants size is 30.

JT: YAYS! NOW I CAN FINALLY HAVE THE PANTS SIZE OF A MEDIEVAL FASHION MODEL!

CURTIS: Aren't you a size 32?

JT: DAMN IT! MY DREAMS ARE CUSHED YET AGAIN!

VANCE (he starts to eat): Mmm, damn this is great.

TERRETTO: Aren't you going to wait for Gale and Sondre?

CURTIS: Terretto, if you give a plate of food to Vance, he WILL eat it. An appetite waits for nothing.

JT: It's true. Once I dipped my hand in mayonnaise and stuck it in a sandwich, he almost chowed down on it.

VANCE (Stops eating and groans): HE TOLD ME IT WAS BALONEY! (Continues eating)

TERRETTO: Not even to know about the Red Knight Spirits?

VANCE (stops eating): You have my attention.

TERRETTO: There are many more secrets about the Red Knights that I have led on. But since this little ordeal is over, it's only fair you get some answers.

JT: Ooo, I love exposition!

(Terretto uses his wand to levitate a photo hanging off the wall with the original Mythic Knights in armored form.)

TERRETTO: They chose to not have their faces taken in this photograph.

CURTIS: Hold on, cameras weren't around back then.

ALEXIS: There were a lot of things you could do with magic. I saved that picture and made it look like pictures of today.

TERRETTO: You know Sondre as the Red Knight and Andrew Gallows as the Yellow Knight.

CURTIS (to himself): I'm so tempted to make a Rudolph joke…

JT: Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Lexi's dad was the YELLOW Mythic Knight? ….I WAS YOUR DAD IN ANOTHER LIFE?

ALEXIS (Groans): ...Yes, in another life you were my father.

JT (thinks for a minute then shudders): I'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH MY OWN DAUGHTER!

ALEXIS: …You done?

JT: ….Perhaps.

TERRETTO: Isis and Tyler Huntsfield. They were the Green and White Knights. Twin brother and sister.

CURTIS (Before JT can make a joke): Don't even go there.

TERRETTO: They were both skilled in magic and I helped them hone their abilities to become Mythic Knights. Bryce Ornaveil, the original Black Knight—

ALEXIS: Ok, now I'm confused. So…there WERE originally 6 Mythic Knights?

TERRETTO: Yes.

ALEXIS: And one of them was a Black Knight.

TERRETTO: Yes.

VANCE: But Sondre was a Black Knight.

CURTIS: Yea, but he said ARCANA'S Black Knight. Does that mean he wasn't a Mythic Knight?

TERRETTO: Sondre was never the Black Mythic Knight Ranger. He may have been Arcana's Black Knight.

JT: But what about the Black Knight that gave the Red Time Force Ranger the Red Battle Warrior powers?

VANCE: Probably a different Black Knight.

TERRETTO: We never had any Red Battle Warrior powers, at least not to my knowledge. Anyways, Bryce was the Knights' sparring trainer. He taught the other Knights the best fighting moves around.

ALEXIS; What about the Blue Knight? You said she was your first apprentice before me. You never told me her name.

TERRETTO: Erin, Erin Linston. The daughter of a ship maker. She was a lot like you, Alexis.

JT: Just not as stubborn and serious, or hotitty-hot-hot?

ALEXIS (is about to dope slap JT): Eh, I only agree to half of that.

TERRETTO: And she was a lot like you Vance.

VANCE: Me?

TERRETTO: She would have been very proud of you.

VANCE: What, did she have a thing for the Red Knight?

TERRETTO: Oh yes, but you'd be surprised how much…

VANCE: Hang on. (To Curtis) Curtis, you told me that Sondre as a Red Knight Spirit saved you in Sondre's mind right?

CURTIS: Yeah?

VANCE: Well a Red Knight Spirit saved me and Gale, but he didn't reveal who he was. Was that Sondre?

TERRETTO: No.

VANCE: So…does that mean there was another Red Knight? And if so, does that make me the 3rd Red Knight?

ALEXIS: I don't recall there being a second Red Knight.

JT: Umm, sorry to interrupt but where Gale and Sondre at?

TERRETTO: Gale's been in her room since she came back.

CURTIS: I'll go talk to her. (He stands up and takes Gale's plate with him, leaving the room.)

JT (his stomach gurgles): PLEASE can I start eating?

TERRETTO: Alright, you may.

VANCE: Finally! (He begins to eat again) You owe me an answer though Terretto.

JT (Starts chowing down on fish): Oh the sweet taste of fish, and now to wash it down with this cool golden lobster I found!

ANTONIO (Peeks his head back in): JT wait, that's not a lobster! That's my….

JT: (Finds out that the "lobster" he's holding is actually the claw zord) Uh, oh. (The Claw Zord then proceeds to clutch itself onto JT's face) AAAAHHGH WITH THE PAIN AND THE CLUTCHING!

ANTONIO (Cringes): …Claw Zord.

JT (Falls off his chair and struggles to pull the Claw Zord off his face): AAAHH! CLUTCHING! FACE! HURTING! The Claw Zord is still kick awesome,, BUT IT'S HURTING MY FACE!

ANTONIO (Nervously): Uh, hang on amigo! Octozord, we need you! (The Octozord and Antonio rush over to JT and start struggling to get the Claw Zord off JT's face. This continues in a comic fashion to the point where JT starts hitting himself in the head with a frying pan)

ALEXIS (Pretending that the struggle isn't happening): Vance, could you pass the tartar sauce?

VANCE: Sure thing. (Passes the tartar sauce to Alexis)

JT: I THINK IT BROKE MY SKIN!

ANTONIO: This is NOT muy fantastico!

ALEXIS (To Vance, still talking casually): So, think you could tell me more about this "Keh-$ha" woman?

VANCE: Trust me, the less you know about her, the better. That and Lady Gaga and Rebecca Black.

**(GALE AND CURTIS' ROOM)**

(Gale is sitting on the bed with several books atop it, skimming through pages. Curtis enters and Gale almost jumps.)

CURTIS: Hey, relax. It's me.

GALE: Hey. Shouldn't you be down with the others?

CURTIS: Yeah, but Terretto told me you hadn't come down since you fended off Praxis and Ziara.

GALE: Yeah, I know.

(Curtis walks over to the desk and puts the plate down then walks back to the end and picks up one of the books with the title: Demon Genetics.)

CURTIS: What's with the books?

GALE: Oh umm…just some light reading.

CURITS: I'd hardly call Demon Genetics LIGHT reading. Usually Alexis is the one with books on her bed.

GALE: I just felt like doing some research. To give us an edge against the Demons.

CURTIS: …Huh. (He looks over at the scanner on the table)

GALE: Curtis, I need to tell you something.

CURTIS: Yeah? (He looks at her)

GALE: …Umm…I don't want you to be mad or pissed or anything.

CURTIS (crosses his arms): What happened?

GALE: Well… (She sighs) Praxis wrecked two of the Jet Streamers, mine and Vance's.

CURTIS (he looks at her in confusion): That's it?

GALE: (nervously) Yeah…that's it.

CURTIS: Are you sure? Did Ziara do something-

GALE (interrupts): I'm fine, Curtis, really I am. I just…need some time for myself, alright?

CURTIS: Alright. (He points to the plate) At least eat something. Antonio's stuff is to die for. (Gale gives him a look) Sorry, wrong choice of words. (He kisses her) You going to come down?

GALE: Yeah. Don't worry, I will.

CURTIS: Got it.

(Suddenly, a crash is heard and they race out into the hallway to see JT stumbling arund with the Claw Zord on his face, and Antonio is on his back)

ANTONIO (Notices Gale and Curtis) Uh…hola amigos, just taking care of a little mishap.

JT: DON'T TRY AND EAT THE CLAW ZORD! (JT stumbles more down the hall and a larger crash is heard, followed by lots of snapping sounds and JT's screams of pain) WHY DID I BUY SO MANY BEAR TRAPS?

CURTIS (Snickers)" Another typical dinner at the base.

(Curtis leaves the room and Gale puts down the book she's reading.)

GALE (in her mind): Ziara has all the answers, as far as I know. So if I find her, I find my artifact. No, no…let's not think of that now. (She stands up and goes to her plate.) I need something to get my mind off this. (She takes her plate and picks it up, leaving the room with it.)

**(CLIFFSIDE BY THE HERONIO SEA)**

(Sondre walks up the hill to the Cliffside by the sea. He looks back to see the construction site of a brand new hospital just off to the side of the forest. In his hand is the Arcana blade. He stops before one of the rocks and looks down at it then at the blade.)

SONDRE: I can't destroy you. No spell can harm you nor any sword or weapon, but what I can do is put you here in your cell so that no one can ever use you again. The temple is long gone, but… (He looks down at the rock) This will have to do. (He takes the blade and stabs it into the stone, sinking in.) No Demon of any kind will ever be able to pull you out. No one will EVER feel your wrath on this day, I swear.

(He steps back to look at the blade then turns away and begins to walk home)

**(FADES TO BLACK. END CREDITS)**


	18. Nightmare on the Rails

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 18: Nightmare on the Rails<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES  
>EDITED BY JOEY TURNER, SAGE DUDLEY AND JIMMY MAEHER<br>INSPIRED BY THE DOCTOR WHO EPISODE "42"**

**SUNDRAVILLE TRAIN STATION**

(The grand train station on the east side of Sundraville is filled with the bustling of people trying to get to their next destination and sideshow performers trying to earn a good wage or two. Vance comes around the corner and walks by the train cars until he finds car 13.)

VANCE: Alright, this is our car guys! (Turns back and yells out) Come on! The train leaves in 3 minutes!

(Alexis and JT come around the corner with JT carrying a large suitcase as well as trying to pull a travel on suitcase. Alexis also has a travel on suitcase)

JT: (Straining) OH THE PAIN! THIS IS HURTING MY GROIN! I HATE THIS SUITCASE!

VANCE: Umm, I said to pack light Alexis.

ALEXIS: Well, what if I get bored? It won't hurt to have a little light reading with me on the 4 hour ride.

JT: (struggling to hold up the suitcase) THIS…IS NOT…LIGHT READING!

ALEXIS: (laughs a bit) Stop whining, it will do your muscles well, won't it? Besides, I can't use magic when I'm in public, you know that.

JT: (still struggling) I'm NOT whining! I'm pouting in a manly way! And can't you at least make this lighter or something? (Falls over with the suitcase crushing him) THIS IS THE OPPOSITE OF PLEASANT!

(Alexis sighs and looks around. Then, she cautiously pulls out her wand, tapping the luggage. JT sighs in relief and stops struggling, holding it aside him.)

JT: (pants) Thank you…

ALEXIS: (rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath) Wuss…

VANCE: (looks back at Alexis and then back at JT, helps him back up, and pats his shoulder) You alright?

JT: Honestly? A lot better than the "get out of my sight" phase. Lexi's got me as her little servant boy now. She has me getting books for her, going downtown to get ingredients…by the way I used your credit card…

VANCE: (Raises an eyebrow) …of course.

JT: But do NOT get me started on how she uses me as her little test dummy for her spells.

VANCE: Odd, I thought you would have liked that.

JT: (shifts his eyes back and forth) …well the transgender spell has its benefits (Raises eyebrows).

VANCE: …I'm not even going to ask.

JT: (Pulls out a green thong) Oh, you can tell Gale she can have this back.

VANCE: (Grossed out) ….Why do I hang out with you again?

(JT steps past Vance into the car. Curtis and Gale turn the corner with their stuff. Curtis comes with a duffel bag as well as his carry on. Gale follows behind him silently and walks past Vance into the car, not looking at him.)

VANCE: What's in the duffel bag?

CURTIS: Oh, just a few gadgets I'm working on and some tools. It'll help to pass the time.

VANCE: Alright. As long as you don't make anything explode again.

CURTIS: ONE TIME! And can you really blame me?

VANCE: Right…so has Gale talked to you at all?

CURTIS: No. Not since what happened with Praxis. So…4 days, I think?

VANCE: She's probably still shaken up from what happened. Maybe this ride will give you two some alone time. And don't get any bright ideas.

CURTIS: Bright ideas? …oh.

VANCE: Yeah.

(Curtis heads into the car and Vance heads in as well, closing the door. The train's whistle echoes through the station as the passengers finish boarding. From the shadows however emerges a man with a black hoody. The train begins to move and he quickly runs over, leaping up onto one of the back cars leading to the luggage compartment.)

**(CAR 13) **

(Gale stares out the window while Alexis sits back and reads one of her books. Curtis is sitting with JT and Vance as they sit and talk at the table in the back of the room.)

JT: And that's why marmalade is superior to chopsticks!

CURTIS: ….What does THAT have to do with politics?

JT: (Gives a slight chuckle) Oh, you foolish little boy. So, remind me again how you managed to snag us this sweet ride to Blue Bay Harbor?

CURTIS: My money's on them being old friends.

VANCE: No. (Pulls out an envelope with the Ninja Storm logo on it) Adam told Tori about the battle we had at the museum and she wants to invite us to the Wind Ninja Academy for some training. She gave us all invitations and got us a luxury ride on the Sundraville Express.

JT: Sweetness! …Wow, we've been doing a lot of team-ups lately.

VANCE: Please, you haven't seen Episode 20 yet. (Turn to the reader, gives a smirky smile, and raises one eye brow)

CURTIS: These rides are expensive as hell though. One luxury car is like, what, 100 bucks?

VANCE: I'm not gonna question it. They must have some good connections though.

(JT flops back and pulls out his 3DS then pauses)

JT: Wait a minute, this is a 4 hour ride! And we're just gonna sit here in silence doing our own thang? BLASHPEMY! (Digs into his bag) Thanks to a little bottomless bag spell, our possibilities are endless! (Pulls out an umbrella, the lamp from A Christmas Story, a plastic jellyfish, and a miniature Christmas Tree)

ALEXIS: (to self) Why did I ever agree to let him use that spell?

JT: (He pulls out an acoustic guitar) Who's ready for some vaudevillian extravaganzas!

ALEXIS: (to self) Scratch that, why isn't there a spell to speed up time or mute his voice?

JT: (Starts strumming the guitar and singing off-key) Oh what a beautiful MOOOORRRNIIIING, oh what a beautiful daaaaay, I got a beautiful feeeliiiing, everything's going my waaaaayyyyy!

ALEXIS: (Holding her ears) Hey JT, I got a song you could play.

JT: (Excited) THAT'S the spirit Lexi, vat choo got?

ALEXIS: it's from a play called, (Grabs the guitar and slams it over JT's head) How To Succeed in Silencing JT Without Even Trying!

JT: (Dazed) Ooh I loves me the classics! (Passes out)

(Outside, the train comes round a bend and passes through a tunnel, causing a weird sound and flashes of light. On the other side of the tunnel, nothing passes out…)

**(Subtitle appears: 2 HOURS LATER…)**

(Vance slowly comes to and groggily attempts to get to his feet. He's still in his seat. He grunts, holding his head. He fully stands up and looks around. Alexis, JT, Curtis, and Gale are in their same seats asleep as well, JT still has the guitar over his head.)

VANCE: Guys. (He walks over and nudges Curtis) Guys! Wake up! (He shakes JT)

JT: WAHHH! NO GRANDMAN, NOT THE YOGURT! (He looks around) Oh…umm…hi Vance, I totally wasn't having a flashback to uhh…yogurt… (Yanks the guitar off his head)

(The others begin to stir)

CURTIS: Unngh…who just did a drum solo on my head?

ALEXIS: What happened?

VANCE: Is everyone alright?

CURTIS: I've had worse.

ALEXIS: I don't recall taking a nap.

JT: Well I was in a comma because of the guitar to the head (Alexis smiles nervously). How long have we been asleep?

GALE: …guys?

(Everyone turns to Gale whose looking out the window, noticing they are somewhere in space.)

VANCE: I REALLY hope this is all a dream.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

JT: Ok, now I'm usually the one who's having these crazy dreams where there are trains in space, maybe I'm writing way too many Thomas the Tank Engine fan-fics, but usually these dreams just have me, Alexis, one of us is in our underwear …usually it's me, and a one way ticket to the tunnel of love!

ALEXIS: I don't wanna know this time…how is this even possible? Where are we!

VANCE: I don't know…

CURTIS: (looks out the window) Maybe another dimension or the future or—

VANCE: I DON'T KNOW!

ALEXIS: Vance, relax. Look, maybe this is all just an elaborate prank. (Glares at JT)

JT: …Oh you know I'm not that clever!

VANCE: Let's retrace our steps then. What's the last thing any of you remember?

JT: Well let's see. First I went to the bathroom, and then I got out of bed, then….

VANCE: AFTER THAT, boy!

CURTIS: A tunnel. We went through a tunnel and then, I felt really tired.

GALE: …I think there was a flash of light, or something.

VANCE: So who-…wait.

(Everyone looks at Vance who turns his head slightly.)

VANCE: You ever get that really weird feeling you're being watched?

?: I'm surprised you haven't noticed by now.

(Vance turns fully around and gets the same surprised reaction as everyone else. Sondre slowly appears from the shadows, bringing the Sparrow Blade down like he's lowering curtains, appearing before them. He's wearing his old Black Knight hoody and gear with sunglasses.)

ALEXIS: What the—?

SONDRE: Low level perception filters. The blade wraps me in the shadows, out of reality.

JT: Is that fancy talk for invisibility?

SONDRE: Basically. (He removes his sunglasses)

CURTIS: What's with the sunglasses?

SONDRE: I like sunglasses. Sunglasses are cool.

JT: (Pops up next to Sondre wearing sunglasses) LIKE A BOSS! (Sondre pushes him aside)

VANCE: What are you doing here?

SONDRE: I found an energy disturbance that was detected in Blue Bay Harbor. I was going to investigate and I found this train heading here. What exactly are YOU doing here?

ALEXIS: Oh, just trying to have a vacation, you know?

CURTIS: Did you have something to do with this?

SONDRE: No. I just came from the luggage car in the back. This whole train is deserted.

ALEXIS: Well, that's impossible. There were hundreds of people on this machine. They couldn't have just all vanished in one go.

VANCE: Well it looks like they have.

GALE: Who could have done this?

JT: (Sarcastically) Now let's think for a second boys and girls. Who do we know that causes chaos by supernatural means? (The word "JT" appears on the screen above him) Besides me! (The word "Discord" appears above him) Not him either, though the dude is practically my idol! (The word "Grieger" appears above him) NO CRAP PEOPLES!

CURTIS: I'll double it on Arcana.

SONDRE: I find it hard to believe he created this. He's been sealed away for only 4 days.

JT: Really? It feels like it's been a month …thanks a lot, writers.

VANCE: Unless maybe he planned this as a failsafe in case he got caught.

SONDRE: Whoever did this is not an issue. Getting back is our main priority. Got it?

VANCE: Yeah. I do. (Stands up to him) No need to have an attitude. (Turns to others) Let's check this car for any kind of clues.

ALEXIS: No need for that. (Points to a piece of paper placed on one of the doors.) Looks like our mysterious captor has left us a welcome note ….and no JT he didn't leave any of those hotel chocolates. (JT pouts)

(Alexis brings over the note and shows it to Vance.)

VANCE: (reading the note) Greetings Mythic Knights, I do hope I'm not intruding on anything important but it appears now you are in an inconvenient situation. No it is not a dream or a hallucinogenic; you really are in space on your train. In order for you to return safely home, you will have to play my game. But first, if you would please flick the switch by the door.

(Curtis looks over by the door and walks over, flicking the switch on the door. In the middle of the room, a console comes out from the floor with a yellow box. There is one lock on two sides of the box with a plastic case covering a red button.)

VANCE: (continues reading) The console requires 2 keys to open and as luck would have it, said keys are hidden somewhere on this train. Simply retrieve the two keys, open the console, take it to the front of the train and plug it in, and press the button.

JT: …That's it? (Scoffs) It's no different than our regular days of chaos. We morph, find the monster of the day, kick his butt, and we'll be out of here in no time!

VANCE: (continues reading) But to make things interesting, the dark energy surrounding the train interferes with your morphing abilities.

JT: WHAT? A POWER RANGER THAT CAN'T MORPH? But a power ranger that can't morph is just… A RANGER! (Screams in terror and gets into a fetal position on the floor)

VANCE: And add to that, please look out the right windows.

(Everyone looks out the right window and just about everyone's eyes widen and jaw drops, minus Sondre's. Through curves and rises up and down, far away is a black hole, enveloping the tracks.)

JT: Oh, what the hell? Now we got …a black hole. (Nervously) A very…VERY big black hole…that we are headed to…at near maximum speed! …Can I panic now?

GALE: I would.

JT: (Starts running around the room panicking while Vance continues reading)

VANCE: (continues reading) That is indeed a black hole and your train's final destination shall be crossing through the black hole where you will meet a painless and instant death. However, if you wish to accomplish your goal, you will have one hour to do so. Should you fail, you are aware of the consequences. Good luck.

(The others turn to the clock that is in the room and it starts to tick.)

ALEXIS: Looks like we don't have much time then. Let's get to work then. (Waves her wand which makes JT freeze in place)

SONDRE: Right. It's best that we split up then. I'll head back to the baggage car. My Shadow Senses are picking up odd vibes back there. JT, Alexis, you two head to the front of the train to see if you can maybe slow down it.

JT: (salutes) Yes sir—wait…you's not the leader. YOU IS IMPOSTER!

ALEXIS: (stands up) We listen to Vance. (Looks at Vance) What do we do?

VANCE: (looks at Sondre) It's a good plan. We'll go with it.

JT: (Pouts)

CURTIS: What about Gale and I?

VANCE: You two stay here; see if you can get something off that console.

CURTIS: Got it.

VANCE: Let's go.

(Vance and Sondre head out one door while JT and Alexis head out the other.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**CAR 2 (58 minutes left…)**

(JT and Alexis enter Car 2, the dining car. Alexis hops over the railing down to the first floor of the car but stops when she hears munching noises. She turns to see JT munching away at fresh pizza. He stops and looks at her.)

JT: (mouth half full) What? It's pepperoni!

ALEXIS: Ughh, I will never understand your love of food. All you ever eat is junk food.

JT: Hey, I eat healthy...once a week.

ALEXIS: That's abundantly clear. (She begins searching the cabinets below for where the key may be. She comes out and stops by the fruit bowl, picking out an apple) Now here's something healthy.

JT: (peering over the railing) Funny, I'd have pegged you for an orange lady. (Raises eyebrows)

ALEXIS: Perhaps. (She takes a bite out of it) The food here is still fresh. (She looks at some of the plates with fresh food) But we don't have time for snacking. The furnace is up ahead.

JT: (hops off the railing and lands nearby Alexis) Right. I is always focused on the mission. (Notices loose magazine) OOH, CRAZIES MONTHLY! (Grabs magazine and starts reading it)

ALEXIS: (walks past JT and proceeds to finish checking the room) I don't want to argue with you.

JT: Who's arguing, girl? Thing is, I'm glad we can at least have some alone time. (Realizes what he just said) …crap.

ALEXIS: Why?

JT: I dunno, because I like talking to you? I know you don't really care anyway on what I have to say, half of the fanfic readers don't.

ALEXIS: Oh, you'd be surprised.

JT: Say wha?

(Alexis looks at him for a moment then smiles before heading over to the door and opening it, passing onwards into the main engine room. The meters are showing at almost full speed and the throttle is locked in place)

ALEXIS: Alright, this must be the engine room.

JT: Nice! But it's a bit retro for my taste, even though I don't really care for the newer chrome look of the express today.

ALEXIS: (using her wand to examine the controls) And what would you know about trains?

JT: (smirks) You'd be surprised. (Winks at audience)

(Alexis looks back but JT has his back to her. Before she can say anything, a very low growling is heard, gurgling almost. JT and Alexis stop what they're doing and look at each other.)

ALEXIS: …You heard that too, right?

JT: Either that pizza's coming back to haunt me ….or we're in deep sh…

(JT and Alexis slowly turn and looks at the furnace. They open the grate but as soon as they finish opening it, chains rocket out, wrap around their arms, yanking them into the furnace.

**FURNACE OF THE TRAIN (54 minutes left…)**

(JT and Alexis plummet down a long way before landing on a large slab of rock. Lava surrounds the rocks for a short distance with a light up top from the hatch. JT stands up first and walks over to Alexis)

JT: Lexi? (Shakes her a bit) Come on, wake up sleepy head. (Pokes at her repeatedly) Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up.

(Alexis, still knocked out, grabs JT's finger and snaps it, then she groggily gets to her feet and looks around)

ALEXIS: What in the world…are we inside the furnace? How come we haven't been burned alive?

JT: HA! THE POWER OF REALITY DEFIANCE CHAMPIONS THE DAY! ..and OOOW! You broke pokey! He was my fun hand!

(The growling is louder this time and shakes the slab beneath them. They look up and see a giant molten monster suddenly erupt from the lava. The walls shake from its deafening roar.)

JT: Ok, I'll admit, that's some pretty awesome CGI.

(The monster takes a swing at the slab of rock but JT and Alexis leap away landing on separate rocks. They quickly summon their weapons and get into stances.)

ALEXIS: Don't waste any time! Let him taste your radical thunder!

JT: …Radical thunder?

(The monster chucks a lava ball that Alexis barely dodges)

ALEXIS: JUST HIT HIM!

JT: I love it when she talks violence. HI-GI-GIII! (Leaps towards the monster but freezes while running and turns to the reader.) You know, I'm surprised Butch Hartman hasn't sued us yet for using that awesome catchphrase. (Looks at the monster) Eh, I'll worry about it later! (Resumes running)

**CAR 13 (44 minutes left...)**

(Gale is tinkering with her morpher using one of Curtis' tools. Curtis is kneeling by the console with a little gray screwdriver-like device with a blue tip at the end. They sit in silence.)

CURTIS: So how long are we going to keep this up?

GALE: (not looking at him) What?

CURTIS: You haven't spoken to me for days. Something's up and you're not telling me anything.

GALE: It's none of your concern.

CURTIS: Please don't lie to me Gale. (He stops scanning and looks at her)

GALE: …It's… (Sighs) Ok, do you remember when you were turned into a Demon? And how you couldn't tell everyone because you were trying to fix it all by yourself?

CURTIS: Not the smartest thing I've ever done but—

GALE: (interrupts) Then it's worse for me.

CURTIS: I guess it would explain the nightmares you've been having. (Laughs a bit) You know that one time you clocked me in the face?

GALE: Why do you find this funny?

CURTIS: …Well I don't. Just trying to bring light to the situation.

GALE: Every day, the nightmares get worse. Every night, it's like my mind is opening up a vault of things I don't remember but at the same time, I DO remember them.

CURTIS: (walks over and sits down in the seat in front of her) Tell me. Don't keep me in the dark about it.

GALE: (she looks at him who gives her a reassuring look then she nods) Right. While you were in Sondre's mind, I took one of your scanners to see if the Serpent Soul Scythe had done any damage to me. I thought it was a glitch and after 3 times, it still came up with the same answer.

CURTIS: What was it?

GALE: …It said I was non-human. (Curtis tilts his head) I don't even know what to think. You know I passed all the medical scans before joining Lightspeed and all those daily scans, I've been fine! Yet now all of a sudden…it says I have Demon blood in me.

CURTIS: That's not possible.

GALE: I know. (She digs into her bag and pulls out her laptop and turns it on.)

CURTIS: Huh…we still get wi-fi here. Anything on the Morphing Grid?

GALE: No, we're in a whole other dimension. (She starts typing on the keyboard then shows the screen to him with her original blood and the Demon blood) You're the medical one. I wanted to try and solve this on my own but I guess I can only go so far.

CURTIS: (takes the laptop, examines the screen) This DNA strand looks like it's been dormant since birth. I don't see how the scanners couldn't have picked them up before. Maybe something was cloaking them. How old are you?

GALE: 20.

CURTIS: It's 20 years old. Natural genes.

GALE: That's not the worst part.

CURTIS: Pardon?

GALE: When Vance and I were facing off with Praxis and Ziara, Ziara told me that I was her apprentice.

CURTIS: Ok, this is getting weird.

GALE: Those nightmares I've been having, it's like my life is being rewritten. I don't even know when these take place or if they're even real!

CURTIS: There are a few possibilities. Perhaps the Scythe has some sort of illusion trick.

GALE: Then if that was the case, how come you see it too?

CURTIS: …Right.

GALE: (she sighs and brings her knees up to her chest) So much of my life is a lie. What was my mission and why didn't I choose to do it? And what if we don't make it out—

CURTIS: Hey. (He stops her and takes her hands, looking at her) We're going to get out of it. We always do, no matter what the odds. I'm not giving up anytime soon. Are you?

GALE: (a bit hesitant) No.

CURTIS: (he smiles and kisses her) Good. Now let's go. (He gets off the seat and heads back to the console, using his screwdriver device to finish scanning)

GALE: When did you make that thing?

CURTIS: About a week ago. It works as a scanner and lock pick using sonic emitters. Quite handy I think. I'm surprised it's actually working out here.

GALE: So…it's a device that looks like a screwdriver that uses sonic emitters to pick locks and scan things?

CURTIS: Have no fear, the tech doctor is in!

GALE: (rolls her eyes but laughs at the remark)

CURTIS: There we go. (He stands up.) Much better. (He looks at her) Why don't you go check on JT and Alexis. I'm gonna head back to see if Vance and Sondre are alright.

GALE: Okay, but be careful.

CURTIS: (makes his way to the door and looks back) Always am. (He winks and leaves through the door with Gale leaving the other one.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**LUGGAGE CAR ENTRANCE (40 minutes left…)**

(Vance and Sondre arrive at the door which has a keypad lock on it)

VANCE: Great, should have known there would be security. (Turns to Sondre) Think you can get past it?

SONDRE: (he opens his card holder on his waist and pulls out the deck, looking through the cards) This shouldn't be hard. (He scans a card through and a light begins to glow on the end of the morpher, emitting a ray of blue light that begins to scan the keypad)

VANCE: Things like a Swiss army knife isn't it?

SONDRE: A what?

VANCE: Ummm, a device of many uses.

SONDRE: I suppose. (He looks at the morpher and a holographic screen appears on it, he begins to fiddle with buttons on the side of it) The cards give this thing its power, along with many other skills.

VANCE: Like the invisibility trick?

SONDRE: Yes. (He keeps fiddling with the buttons. He looks up and then notices something in the corner of his eye, he turns his head and he sees Arcana sitting down, a faint evil laugh echoes through the room and Sondre fully turns his head around to see no one there.)

VANCE: …You ok?

SONDRE: (he turns his head back and pauses for a moment) I have a feeling your team mates don't seem to appreciate me giving orders.

VANCE: Well, it's been awhile for you. Times have changed.

SONDRE: Regardless. They put a lot of faith into you.

VANCE: Yes. And I in them. ….well ok not so much on JT trying to pilot the Megazord, but I have faith in them nonetheless. They've accepted me as their leader. Not just because I'm the Red Knight. They would follow me to the bitter end and I would guard them with my life because that's the type of guy I am.

SONDRE: (smirks a bit) You sound a lot like the old me. So sure of himself. But then I must ask you Vance. (He turns his head to him) Would you give into the temptation of the darkness? For power? For control?

VANCE: I'd rather die than let the darkness ever touch me.

SONDRE: Even if it meant your destruction?

(Vance is about to say something but before Vance can answer, the door suddenly opens and instead of a small luggage room, we see it doubled in size with vast amounts of chests lining the walls and some on the ground.)

VANCE: …It's bigger on the inside, huh?

SONDRE: Let's get to work then.

(Vance and Sondre take two sides of the room, searching through the chests. Curtis opens the door leading down to the car.)

CURTIS: Hey guys! Any luck?

VANCE: Not yet.

(Right after Curtis enters through the threshold; the whole car begins to shake. Suddenly the door slams shut. The other three turn and look to see the door get wrapped in chains with a big padlock on the center.)

SONDRE: Great timing on your part.

(The shaking and rumbling gets rougher and louder and the others turn to look at the back door with the caboose)

CURTIS: …what's in the caboose?

SONDRE: A gargoyle statue for the museum. Why?

VANCE: I have a feeling it's about to wake up.

**FURNACE (35 minutes left…)**

(The lava monster follows a simple pattern of throwing rocks at Alexis and JT but they keep dodging, even sending some of them back to hit the monster. Alexis keeps shooting water bombs at the monster but the spells keep getting weaker. She coughs and keeps dodging the attacks.)

ALEXIS: (coughs) We need to end this quickly! The smoke in here is getting almost unbearable!

JT: (coughs as well and keeps knocking back the rocks at the lava monster) Well Lexi, I'm all ears on other ideas!

(Alexis looks around then points her wand at the lava monster's arm, using as much power as she can to freeze the arm. JT notices this and then charges up his Thunder Axe, leaping up and slicing the arm off. The lava monster roars and dumps lava on the rock slab JT is on, who quickly jumps off. Platforms then start to jut out of the walls, circling the room. The two leap onto the platforms and get ready for round 2.)

JT: Why does every battle feel like a video game boss now!

**LUGGAGE CAR (30 minutes left….)**

(Vance, Curtis, and Sondre are frantically searching through the chests. Sondre scans the chests and looks at them through the holo screen then pauses)

SONDRE: Wait. (Curtis and Vance turn to him) The symbols on the chests.

(Vance looks at the symbols on the front)

VANCE: Astrological signs.

CURTIS: Not all of them. (He points to one with a recycle symbol on it. Opening it, he finds a gold key on the inside of the lid with the symbol on the console) Got it!

(The rumbling is heard a bit louder and now there is slamming on the door, loud thumps making dents in the door)

VANCE: Where's the key to the lock!

(Sondre looks around then notices another chest with the Mythic Knights symbol on it. Opening it, he finds the key to the padlock. But just as he grabs it, the door is slammed down off its hinges. The three knights stare down a gargoyle monster that is snarling, growling, and digging its claws into the ground, ready to attack.)

SONDRE: …Don't…make any…sudden…movements.

(Vance and Curtis nod while Sondre carefully shuffles over, putting the key into the lock and unlocking it with a click. The padlock and chains vanish and the door opens.)

CURTIS: Any ideas, "oh fearless leader?"

VANCE: Yes… (Very slowly moving back) we umm…basically… (Looks back at Sondre who as his blade at the ready) RUN!

(Curtis dashes past Vance. Vance shoots fire from his hands, lighting the room on fire, stunning the gargoyle. Vance slams the door shut and makes a run for the next one, slamming it behind him. Sondre flips open a hidden panel and Curtis quickly flips some of the switches but they hear the door slam down again.)

SONDRE: Hurry up will you?

CURTIS: What's it look like I'm trying to do!

(Curtis keeps pressing buttons on the panel, trying to break past security. The growling is heard louder and louder until they can hear it against the door. The panel beeps and Curtis slams down on the eject button. Clanking and a loud clang sound afterwards, the three look out to see the two cars behind them, sailing back. Vance sits back, still taken aback by what has happened.)

SONDRE: We have the key. That's all that matters at this point.

VANCE: (looking down at the key) Yeah…right. (Looks back) How much time do we have?

CURTIS: 20 minutes.

VANCE: Crap. (He stands up) Let's get the console and head to the front of the train.

(The two nod and three leave, heading out of the car)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**FURNACE (18 minutes left…)**

(The lava monster's arms have been removed and it stumbles around as JT keeps sending thunder orbs at it.)

JT: (Pretending to be a doctor) I'm sorry Mr. Lava Monster, but I'm afraid you're a vegetable now!

ALEXIS: End of the line for you, hothead! (She raises her bow and her arrow grows and glows dark blue, turning into a sharp ice arrow)

JT: I'm rubbing off on ya. (He smirks and points his palms at the arrow, surrounding it in electricity)… whoa, suddenly civilian powers aren't so bad!

JT/ALEXIS: BLITZ BARRAGE!

(The arrow rockets off the bow, making JT and Alexis nearly fly off the rock from the recoil. The arrow finds its mark, slicing through the lava monster's torso.)

JT: And now, for a little slicing and dicing! (He charges ups his axe and dashes forward with super speed) ALLONS-Y! (He flips in the air, slicing the monster straight down the middle and then leaping back to the rock, landing on the ground) So what'd you give that, Lexis? 8? 9? 10?

ALEXIS: Don't you usually say Hi-gi-gi or something like that?

JT: What? I felt like trying out a new catchphrase.

(Out of the lava pit, a key comes out and lands in JT's hand, which surprisingly doesn't burn his hand. But it still steams)

ALEXIS: Uh JT….. doesn't that hurt?

JT: It's quite soothing actually.

(Alexis rolls her eyes. An unlocking sound is heard and the two look up to see the grate being opened.)

ALEXIS: Thank god! Down here!

GALE: Alexis, JT, you guys down here?

JT: Nope it's just us garden gnomes, OF COURSE IT'S US! HELP US GET OUT OF HERE!

(JT and Alexis look behind them and see a platform has risen up from the lava and is slowly rising like an elevator. JT grabs Alexis and leaps over with super speed, landing on it neatly. They notice Gale through the light at the top who is reaching her hand down to them. But suddenly, a roar echoes through the furnace. JT, Alexis, and Gale look to the back of the furnace and chains rocket out from the place where the monster died, wrapping around Gale's arms and onto Alexis and JT with the platform separating and dropping a few feet. The lava in the furnace begins to boil and starts to rise up.)

GALE: WHAT THE!

MYSTERIOUS VOICE: Only…one…

(Gale looks down at JT and Alexis who are hanging on)

JT: I HATE VIDEO GAME PARODIES!

ALEXIS: DON'T LET GO!

GALE: (struggling to hold on) I don't know how long I can! (She starts to slowly be pulled towards the furnace)

JT: (Calmly) Look, I know a lot must be racing through your mind— BUT I DIDN'T PUT DYING A HORRIBLE FLAMING DEATH ON MY TRAIN SCHEDULE!

GALE: Don't worry! Just hang on!

ALEXIS: THAT'S ALL WE CAN DO!

JT: You know, when people keep telling you to hold on…. IT'S NOT VERY HELPFUL!

(Sondre enters through the door, which surprises Gale)

SONDRE: …Am I interrupting something?

GALE: (interrupts) HELP ME!

(Sondre grips her around her waist and starts to pull her but in the process, she accidentally lets go of one of the chains. Alexis' chain is dropped and she plummets down. JT tries to grab her but he misses. But to his shock, she lands on the platform below her and slowly comes back up to JT's level.)

GALE: (unaware of what's just happened.) Oh my god…

SONDRE: Relax.

GALE: RELAX! I JUST LET ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND MY COUSIN DIE!

(The furnace begins to glow and two orbs pop out of the furnace, landing in front of Gale and Sondre, turning into Alexis and JT)

JT: (Panting) My… life flashed before my eyes!

ALEXIS: How was it?

JT: T'WAS AWESOME!

(Gale immediately hugs JT.)

GALE: How—

JT: You're asking the wrong guy, cousin… (He wipes his forehead) You got a portable air conditioner in your bag somewhere ….or something to restart my heart?

(Alexis seems visually shaken. Sondre approaches.)

SONDRE: Are you alright?

ALEXIS: (she holds herself, looking down but silently glares at Gale.) …Maybe.

(Alexis hugs Sondre tightly. Sondre hesitantly returns the hug. JT doesn't see this.)

JT: …I'm serious about the heart thing.

**CAR 13 (13 minutes left…)**

(Curtis is kneeling at the console using the sonic emitter to break the lock holding the box on the console.)

VANCE: You alright?

CURTIS: Fine.

VANCE: …Is there something on your mind?

CURTIS: (is silent for a moment then stops using the sonic emitter and stands up) Yeah, actually. Why is it that the first person she tells of her being half Demon is you?

VANCE: What do you mean? (Realizes) Wait…are you serious? You've got something against me now?

CURTIS: No. It isn't that. (He looks back at the door) I just have a feeling something's up.

VANCE: Like?

CURTIS: I don't know. (He goes back to trying to get the box off) You think maybe Gale will get over what's happened?

VANCE: Eventually, yeah. (Curtis sighs) But I don't think that will lead to anything well…bad. Hopefully.

CURTIS: What, like breaking up? No, Gale wouldn't do anything like that. There's no doubt in my mind.

VANCE: …Right.

(Curtis finishes the last side of the box and a click is heard. Curtis lifts the box up and puts it under his arm)

CURTIS: Alright, let's go.

(Vance nods. But before they move, they hear a sound. Clang. Clang. Clang.)

VANCE: …You've got to be kidding me.

(Clang. Clang. Clang…silence. Vance and Curtis have their weapons ready. Suddenly a hole is put through the roof and the gargoyle sticks his head in, glaring at Curtis and Vance.)

CURTIS: Thing just doesn't know when to die does it?

VANCE: Nope. But where would the fun be?

(The gargoyle crawls down and snarls at the two knights)

CURTIS: How exactly are we still breathing? Air bubble? Force field?

VANCE: Don't question it. (He wields the Red Dragon Sword) I'll handle this. You get the box to the front of the train. We only have 10 minutes!

CURTIS: But—

VANCE: I'll hold him off. Just get the box to the others.

CURTIS: (rolls eyes) Always the hero. (He runs off and Vance shoots a fireball at the controls, sealing it shut)

GARGOYLE: You are unwise to lock yourself in here with me, Red Knight.

VANCE: Yeah, well I've never been the smartest guy on the block. But I do get the best grades. (Smirks)

GARGOYLE: How do you hope to escape from this trap? You'll never make it back in time and I am simply too powerful to defeat.

VANCE: Really? Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap. (His sword begins to light up) Me.

(Curtis is heading towards the end of Car 12 but JT, Alexis, Sondre, and Gale enter from it.)

GALE: You got the box?

CURTIS: Yep. Come on, let's get to the front.

JT: I was almost flambéed by a lava monster!

ALEXIS: (Pets JT on the head affectionately) What about Vance?

(The others can hear the snarling and clashing of a sword)

CURTIS: Take a guess.

GALE: Oye, why does Vance always have to be the dramatic hero?

JT: It comes with the contract.

SONDRE: Contract! Why do you keep talking about a contract, or some person named Michelle-the-editor, or…

JT: DO NOT QUESTION JT! (Slaps Sondre with a halibut)

SONDRE: …I was assaulted by a fish.

CURTIS: Come on, let's go!

GALE: We're leaving Vance behind?

CURTIS: Hey, if he wants to play hero, that's his problem. (He runs past them to the front of the train)

(Vance slashes at the gargoyle and stands his ground, blocking the claw strikes his sword and firing off blasts of fire to stun the beast for more strikes. Vance knocks the beast back and tries to go for his 540 kick but when his foot connects with the stone, he clutches it immediately, letting out a yelp of pain)

VANCE: (to himself) Urghh, it's so much easier when I'm morphed!

(The gargoyle pins down Vance but he scorches his chest with fire exposing a jewel on the inside of the statue. Vance blasts fire at it, which knocks the beast off then he slashes hard at it, knocking the beast through the door and into Car 14. Vance shoots another fireball at the console by the door, leaps up through the hole, and onto the roof while the gargoyle makes a hole in Car 14, crawling onto the roof. The fireball in turn causes the eject button to activate and Car 13 unhooks from the rest. The other four knights see this and Gale quickly uses her energy powers to lasso Car 13 and keep it from fully separating. JT and Sondre hold onto her while Alexis uses her magic to help boost Gale's strength. The gargoyle pulls out a sword from its holster and he and Vance clash. The gargoyle rips off the roof of Car 14 and tries to smash Vance with it but Vance dodges and almost falls out of the car. Vance regains his bearing and slashes the roof the gargoyle is on in half and then decisively slices away at the gem, dodging strikes. JT and Alexis leap onto the roof of Car 12 and pull out their respective weapons, charging up for their final attacks. JT and Alexis set up for their combo attack)

ALEXIS: You know, I could get used to fighting unmorphed.

JT: DON'T REMIND ME! Without my morphing powers I feel naked! ….and not in the fun way either!

JT/ALEXIS: BLITZ BARRAGE!

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH!

(Vance leaps up and lets JT and Alexis' attack hits first. Then, Vance hits launches his attack, which causes the statue to spark and crackle and fall off the train, right into space, exploding. The explosion shatters the coupling from Car 13 and the rest of the cars tumble into space. The explosion knocks Gale, which breaks the energy tether on the train. Vance climbs back down through the roof and turns to see his car rolling away from the others. Gale tries to throw a lasso at the coupling but she misses.)

ALEXIS: Well don't just sit there! Do something!

GALE: DO something!

JT: (Pulls out an intercom from nowhere) DO SOMETHING!

(Sondre looks ahead then closes his eyes and sinks into his shadow)

ALEXIS: (Looks frightened) I'm never gonna get used to that.

JT: I GOTTA LEARN THAT TRICK!

(He reappears through Vance's shadow on the other side and drags him down into it, appearing back in Car 12 with Vance. Vance drops to his knees and immediately throws up.)

SONDRE: Sorry. Shadow travel isn't easy for first timers.

VANCE: (coughs and cleans his mouth, JT and Alexis help him stand up) I think we've wasted enough time. (Looks at both JT and Alexis) Thanks.

JT: Hey, what are bestest buddies for? …Besides you're our ride home.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**ENGINE ROOM (2 Minutes left…)**

(The 6 knights regroup in the engine room. Curtis is waiting for them with the box plugged into the console at the front of the train.)

CURTIS: There you are. Come on, you're running out of time! Where were you?

VANCE: Oh you know, just having an epic battle on top of a train in space with a living gargoyle statue with 2 minutes to spare and no morphing powers…WHO DA MAN!

(Everyone looks at Vance weirdly)

VANCE: …Right, I'm never saying that again.

JT: I WIIIIILL!

(Gale takes the key from her pocket and Curtis takes the key from his pocket, putting both keys into the lock, turning, and opening the case surrounding the button on the box. JT is about to press it)

ALEXIS: Wait!

JT: (stops) Awww, why do I never get to push buttons anymore!

VANCE: Alexis, we don't have time for this! We've only got 60 seconds!

ALEXIS: Just trust me on this! It's a trap!

VANCE: How?

ALEXIS: Nothing is as it seems. These puzzles, especially the one I was in, Gale was forced to choose on letting one person survive when in reality, it was a trick. So what if and this is a big what if, what if THIS is a trick and that black hole is our ticket out?

VANCE: …You're sure?

ALEXIS: Would I ever lie?

JT: Well there was that one time—

GALE: (grips JT's ear) SHUT IT.

(Vance looks at the clock and closes the case)

VANCE: You had better be right.

(5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Right before the train hits the dark hole, a portal opens and the train disappears through it)

**1 HOUR LATER  
>CAR 13<strong>

(From the tunnel from before, flashes of light come from the tunnel and another weird sound is heard before the Sundraville Express comes rocketing from the tunnel. Vance and the others, minus Sondre, slowly begin to stir from the seats, and JT still has the guitar on his head.)

JT: (yawns and stretches, then looks down and sees Alexis is curled up next to him with a book besides her, still sleeping) …umm… (To self) Not sure if success or still a dream… (He pinches himself) Nope, it's not a dream. Although….. (Sticks his hand in his pants and pinches. Causing him to wince in pain) ….nope…..I'm not dreaming.

(Alexis begins to stir and cuddles closer to JT before opening her eyes, realizing she's cuddling JT, and moves away quickly)

JT: Aww, I was actually enjoying that.

(Alexis gives him a look and tries to hide her blush by giving JT a brain freeze. JT's yelp of pain wakes everyone else up while Vance falls out of his seat)

VANCE: (clutches his head) Ugh…what a nightmare… (He stands up and looks at the clock) Wait… (Looks at his watch) We were asleep for an hour. (He looks at everyone) Hey! Is everyone alright?

GALE: (gets to her feet) Yeah, I'm fine.

JT: Aside from the guitar be-smashed on my head, I'm good. Can I go on record and say that was one of the coolest nightmares I've ever had!

CURTIS: Nightmares? (Thinks) …We all had the same nightmare didn't we?

VANCE: Yep. Felt like a Doctor Who episode if you ask me.

ALEXIS: I'm probably going to need a doctor to forget the past hour.

(The Sundraville Express pulls up to the station at the Blue Bay Harbor train station. The 5 Knights grab their luggage and exit the train. Alexis stops for a moment and notices a man in a black hoody exit the train. She smiles and heads off with the others. Vance also stops and notices something on the side of the engine, a name engraved in)

VANCE: (reading) Spectre Railways. (To self) Spectre? Why does that sound so familiar?

CURTIS: (yells out) Vance, you coming?

VANCE: Huh—yeah! I'm coming! (He looks back at the engraving and digs into his bag, taking out his camera and snapping a picture of the engraving before walking away)

JT: WHOO! TIME TO MEET THE WIND NINJA ACADAMY STUDENTS! This is gonna be awesome! In fact, this is gonna be so awesome that I'm probably gonna forget all about it and not even mention it next episode! ….But promise me that next time, we'll get to morph next time!

CURTIS: (Pats JT's head) Only for you little crazy!

**(ALLEYWAY CLOSE TO THE TRAIN STATION)**

(Sondre turns the corner and looks back, making sure no one is following him. He heads down the alleyway before stopping for a second, touching his head with his hand and wincing a bit)

?: …Sondre…

(Sondre grunts and shakes his head, blinking for a moment before noticing something once more in the corner of his eye. He turns but once again sees nothing)

SONDRE: …What the hell is going on?

(He looks around before putting his hood up, touching the wall's shadow and passing through it)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	19. Justice of the Serpent

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 19: Justice of the Serpent<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES  
>EDITED BY JOEY TURNER, JIMMY MAEHER, AND SAGE DUDLEY<strong>

**(UNKNOWN TEMPLE BENEATH THE HERONIO SEA)**

(Deep beneath the sea lies a temple, the entrance embedded into the mountain. From above, the Saphirra Shark Zord swims down to the entrance and is able to go into the entrance, swimming up where it emerges from the water in a faintly lit chamber. Two orbs leave the head of the Zord and land in the chamber. A figure raises a wand up and the tip lights up, giving all the torches in the room light. The chamber illuminates and we see Alexis in her Battilizer form with the Master Wand and Gale in ranger form.)

ALEXIS: Ok, we're in.

GALE: I'm transmitting the video feed.

**(UNKNOWN AREA IN THE HERONIO SEA)**

(A pirate ship is out at sea with Curtis, Vance, JT, and Sondre aboard. Vance and Curtis gather around the laptop screen and they see everything from Gale's helmet visor.)

ALEXIS: From the map, we seem to be in the main entrance chamber, about roughly two stories down from the top treasure chamber.

VANCE: Alright. We'll be right here if you need anything. Keep us posted.

GALE: Will do.

(Vance leans against the side of the ship while Curtis watches the laptop screen.)

VANCE: Things should be fine down there, right?

CURTIS: Of course. The temple isn't haunted or anything. I think Alexis and Gale can handle themselves. Why didn't you volunteer to go down there?

VANCE: I don't think I'd be much help. There are all these glyphs and inscriptions in a language I don't even know. Plus, I don't know any magic that could be of any help.

CURTIS: Right. So what should we do to pass the time?

(Before Vance can answer, the sound of an ocarina is heard. The two look up to see Sondre sitting on the mast playing an ebony ocarina.)

CURTIS (shakes head): Him and his ocarina…you know he plays that every night on the balcony outside?

VANCE: I'm not complaining. (He looks at the entrance to the bottom of the boat) Umm, how long has JT been in there?

CURTIS: An hour. I don't know what he'll find down there; this was HIS idea to take the ship.

**(FLASHBACK: 1 HOUR EARLIER, SUNDRAVILLE MARINE HISTORICAL SOCIETY)**

(JT, in fashionable pirate garb, pokes his head out from the corner of the docks. He looks around then swiftly darts over to the side of the ship, the Lunar Sentinel, and makes a gun with his hand, shooting a thunderbolt at one of the chains securing the ship. He's about to shoot the others but he hears a gun cock behind him. He turns his head and notices two security guards with their guns pointed at him.)

GUARD 1: Alright now, turn around. Nice and slow.

(JT slowly turns)

GUARD 2: SLOWLY, and with your hands up.

(JT finishes turning and puts his hands up)

JT: Sorry lads, it's just such a pretty boat… ship!

GUARD 2: You're not going anywhere, kid. You're going downtown with us for defacing public property.

GUARD 1: What the heck are you even doing here? This whole place is secure with cameras at every station.

JT: Don't you think those cameras shouldn't be used for something as simple as a historical exhibit? Honestly! Who's gonna waste all their time getting past all this high tech security just to draw a crudely drawn dick or a depressing poem on a boat? By the way, the reason why no one caught me is because, little known fact, I'm faster than a little blue hedgehog. Watch.

(He zips away, lands up on the ship and then lands back down on the ground. The guards look at him fear but before they can react, JT extends his hands and makes a grabbing motion with his hands at the guns, sending them towards him. Then he moves his hands back and the guns go into the water. He brings his hands back down and makes guns with his hands.)

JT: Did I mention I got a little bit of an electric personality?

(JT slowly circles the guards, making them turn away from the boat. What the guards don't see is 5 Jet Streamers land quietly on the deck of the ship. Vance gives a signal and JT looks at the guards.)

GUARD 1: Come on kid, just come with us. Shouldn't you be in school?

JT: …Alright you got me. (He shrugs) I confess: it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, take me and my friends out into the middle of nowhere, dive down into a temple to find a scroll leading to an island where we'll find the Horn of Justice, then probably end up in the Caribbean where we'll raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our little Power Ranger hearts out.

(The guards look at him confused)

JT (groans): Can't you tell? I'm a Power Ranger! (Points to self) The name's Jackson Trace Collins …the Trace isn't my middle name. My friends call me JT. My urine tastes like champagne! You're looking at the Yellow Mythic Knight Power Ranger!

GUARD 2 (eyebrow raises): And you're telling us all this, why?

JT: (scratches head) You know, I don't know why. I sometimes give away plot exposition spontaneously for no reason. Like how my friends are on the ship right now and I'm supposed to be running as the distraction. (Realizes what he just said.) …oh bugger.

(The guards turn and see the Knights on the boat, who freeze. One of the guards slams down on the alarm button. JT sees this and quickly shoots the rest of the chains, letting the ship loose. JT runs away and the guards give chase in a comical fashion. The ship makes it halfway out of the port. The Knights see JT turn a corner and run down the dock to the ship. JT sees the end of the dock he's on and looks back at the guards before sprinting and leaping over the water. Everyone gasps when he doesn't make it but because of how fast he's going he skips on the water and grabs onto the net hanging off the ship.)

JT: (yelling out) Gentlemen! You will always remember this day as the day that you ALMOST caught the awesome Captain Jack Collins!

(Alexis shoots out an energy burst from her wand which creates a flash of light, blinding and knocking back the guards, wiping their memory.)

**(END FLASHBACK)**

(Back on the ship, Sondre continues to play a light, relaxing tune. He closes his eyes and relaxes in the tune but then the faint sound of an evil laugh rings through his head, he touches the side of his head and cringes as he sees the spirit of Arcana staring him down.)

SONDRE (in his mind): What part of banishment from my mind did you not understand? (Arcana says nothing) Answer me you fiend!

(Arcana's voice begins to fill his head, whispering faint words.)

ARCANA: …Sondre…you cannot escape me….

SONDRE: (Growls) STAY OUT!

(But as Arcana's whispering words echo in his head, he begins to hear Vance's voice)

VANCE: Sondre!

(Sondre's eyes open and the voices stop.)

VANCE: Dude, you don't look so good.

SONDRE: (notices he's sweating and sits up more) I'm fine. I'm fine. Just-…just daydreaming.

(Vance climbs onto the mast as well and sits on the edge opposite him, looking out at the sea, both in silence.)

VANCE: (Looks down at the ocarina) You know you're not the only one who can play an instrument. I have this little band—well…not really have, more like HAD. I was the lead guitarist and lead vocalist. Had a few good hits but never really got anywhere with it.

SONDRE: And you're telling me this why?

VANCE: …Yeah I know, I'm not good with small talk.

SONDRE: But you didn't come here for small talk.

VANCE: You're not telling us something. On the train, you saw SOMETHING. I know you did. (Sondre says nothing) …Its Arcana isn't it?

SONDRE: It shouldn't be possible. He is banished within the blade yet somehow, I'm seeing him everywhere. I can't even close my eyes without seeing his face or hearing his voice.

VANCE: So you think Arcana still has control over you?

SONDRE: (Thinks for a moment) …I'd rather not think of the possibility. The only one over control of my soul is me and me alone.

VANCE: And that's why you chose to join the good guys?

JT: (from inside the ship) FOR PETE SAKE, WHERE IS IT!

(Vance, Curtis, and Sondre look down at the door leading down into the ship as it bursts open with a rather pissed off JT, still in his pirate garb, emerging from it)

JT: NO! NOT GOOD! WHO DID IT! WHO TOOK IT ALL!

CURTIS: Whoa JT, relax! What's going on?

JT: Whose bloody idea was it to steal the only ship that did not have a bloody stash of root beer!

SONDRE: I believe it was yours. This WHOLE whacked-out scheme of yours was YOUR creation.

JT: …That it was, mate.

VANCE: And even if there was any root beer down there, I'm pretty sure it's gone well over its expiration date.

JT: But why is the root beer gone!

CURTIS: (looks at Vance) Ok, so first we parodied Doctor Who and now we're parodying Pirates of the Caribbean? What's next, Star Wars?

VANCE: (scoffs) Please. We're not Family Guy or Robot Chicken. We're a credible fanfic series.

JT: (gulps) No offense Seth and Seth?

**(BACK DOWN IN THE TEMPLE)**

(Alexis and Gale enter a large room with a large dark pit. There is a bridge leading across the room with a door at the end. In the middle of the bridge is a small set of steps leading up to a large oval platform that's almost as big as the room. The two girls make their way up the steps onto the platform.)

ALEXIS: We're two rooms away from the treasure chamber.

GALE (sullen): This has been way too easy so far.

?: Indeed it has!

(An evil laugh fills the room as a portal opens up in the ground. A figure rises from the portal with a long black hooded coat, holding the Horn. The figure removes its hood to reveal Ziara.)

GALE: Ziara….

ZIARA: Welcome, my apprentice. Glad to see you could finally show up. I hate to disappoint but you won't find the Horn of Justice here. (She flashes a map from her corset.) Did you really think it would be that easy?

GALE: Nothing ever is, is it?

ALEXIS (sees the Horn and then the map): Wait a second. How can you have the Horn already and still be searching for it?

ZIARA: Took you long enough. Yes, this is not the true Horn, and yet this fake was strong enough to end your pathetic lives!

(Alexis draws her wand and aims it at Ziara.)

ZIARA: This isn't your fight Blue Knight. Run along and leave the Halfling to me.

ALEXIS (Looks at Gale): You sure you can handle this?

GALE: Leave her to me.

(The temple suddenly begins to rumble and the lights flicker in the room.)

ZIARA: I'd advise you to check on your precious little Shark Zord, Blue Knight, unless you want it resting in Davy Jones Locker for the rest of eternity!

(Alexis looks at Gale, backs up, and then races out through the door, which slams shut behind her, leaving Gale and Ziara all alone. Alexis materializes in the Shark Zord and submerges back into the water to see a weird Demonite Submarine heading to the temple. Gripping the controls, she charges into battle.)

**(BACK ON THE SURFACE.)**

(The Knights turn to hear the sound of rumbling coming from afar. They look over the side and see a large pirate ship, almost twice the size of the Lunar Sentinel, emerges from the sea. At the wheel of the ship, a large bulky demon with a peg leg, eye patch, and a large pirate hat with hundreds of tattoos on his dark orange body appears.)

BLOODBEARD: Trespassers beware, ye be on the waters of the greatest demon pirate ever: CAPTAIN BLOODBEARD!

JT: …I think we're gonna need a bigger boat.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

(Bloodbeard raises his sword and points it at the ship)

BLOODBEARD: Demonites! All hands on deck ye scurvy dogs! Bring down that wooden ship and those little brats!

(The Demonites onboard the ship, in stereotypical pirate garb, teleport onto the ship. Sondre and Vance leap down beside Curtis and JT and they get against each other's backs.)

CURTIS: (Draws morpher): You know for once, FOR ONCE, I'd like to have a day where we're not fighting demons!

VANCE (Draws morpher): It doesn't matter! We just need to buy Gale and Alexis enough time to find the map and get out of here!

JT: SOMEDAY I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING! Oh wait…wrong series. (Draws morpher) That's easier said than done, mate. All hands on deck! Hard to starboard! Swab me poop deck, and all those other awesome pirate phrases!

VANCE: READY!

CURTIS AND JT: READY!

VANCE, CURTIS, SONDRE AND JT: MYTHIC KNIGHTS! UNITE!

CURTIS: Wait a second, you don't say that!

SONDRE (out of character whining): I JUST WANT TO BE PART OF THE GROUP!

JT (whilst morphing): Oh yes, because that totally isn't out of character. (Mockingly) Ooo look at me, I'm so emo. I got all the cool cards. I put down Dark Emo Magician in defense mode, derpity derp!

SONDRE (Sweat drop): Dare I ask what an emo is? …oh right, SHADOW KNIGHT ACCESS!

(Morphing sequence)

(JT reveals that he is now wearing a hat, bandanna, boots, and a belt holding his dagger over his ranger suit. The other three stare at him in confusion.)

JT: What? I thought it would be cool!

(Vance and Curtis leap away onto the top of the ship and draw their respective weapons as Demonites charge at them. Vance blocks the sword strikes and counters with his own, swiftly slashing away at the Demonites. Two Demonites attempt to restrain Vance from behind, but he backflips, grabbing the arms and flipping them over. Another Demonite blocks a kick from Vance but Vance backflips, and sends the Demonite flying off the ship from the recoil. Curtis practices his parkour, using momentum off spring boarding off parts of the ship to hit precise kicks and slashes with the Ivory Crusader, using it's whip-like blade to slice and dice the Demonites. He lands in front of a few Demonites, then whips the blade, wrapping it around a group of Demonites, restraining them.)

CURTIS: Let's see you try this on for size! UNI-CRUSHER!

(The whip blade glows silver and then the Demonites glow before exploding in a bright light and vanishing. Curtis recoils the blade and joins JT. JT utilizes his super speed and rocket kicks a Demonite off the ship and uses the momentum to flip back and slice through some more Demonites. A larger Demonite behind JT attempts to smash JT with his hammer but Sondre leaps and easily slashes through it, severing its head and then dumping it overboard. The rest of the Demonites vanish.)

VANCE: That all you got, Bloodbeard? Nothing but a bunch of lousy Demonites?

BLOODBEARD: Aye! (Laughs) But you're just swimming with guppies now, Knights. (He raises his sword and suddenly leaps high into the air towards the Knight's ship.)

CURTIS: What the—?

(Bloodbeard lands on the ship, surprisingly not sinking it with the impact, and points his blade at Vance, Curtis, Sondre, and JT.)

BLOODBEARD: Now you'll feel the fury of the shark.

JT: Really? That's your best line?

VANCE: You can send whatever you like at us, but let's look at the numbers. There are 4 of us and only one of you.

SONDRE: (Sternly) Vance.

CURTIS: Relax. We got this. (Smirks)

BLOODBEARD: Your naivety will cost you. (He stands still and holds his blade.)

JT (stretches): Well, let's do this! (Hands Vance his hat and dagger) Do NOT lose these. (Pulls out his axe.)

(Sondre is about to protest but JT dashes into battle. Bloodbeard does nothing but right before JT strikes him, Bloodbeard dodges and smashes JT in the head with the back of his sword.)

JT: (Dazed) Yo ho, yo ho, a life of a JT for me.

(Bloodbeard then kicks him so hard he's knocked off the boat into the water. Vance and Curtis step back a bit while Sondre shakes his head.)

SONDRE: He warned you. (He draws his Sparrow Blade)

VANCE: (he looks at Curtis): Alright, as a unit!

(Vance, Curtis, and Sondre charge in at the same time with their weapons and engage Bloodbeard. Vance and Curtis attack in rhythm, keeping Bloodbeard on his toes but he quickly knocks them back. Sondre charges in and clashes sword for sword against Bloodbeard but Bloodbeard stuns Sondre and delivers a hard slash that sends Sondre skidding back. Vance leaps up but Bloodbeard slams Vance right back down, grabbing him by the throat, and choke slamming him straight the floor into the belly of the ship.)

CURTIS: You wanna try that tough guy stuff with me!

(Curtis races right up to Bloodbeard and grabs him, putting him onto his shoulders. But before Curtis can do anything, Bloodbeard smashes his burly elbow into the side of Curtis' head, knocking Curtis down. Sondre sneaks up behind and deals heavy slices into Bloodbeard's back but nothing happens. Bloodbeard turns and deals super quick slices into Sondre and kicks him back into the mast. Curtis goes head to head in strength against Curtis but Bloodbeard surprises Curtis by picking him up, throwing him into the air, and delivering a solid punch to the gut that produces a faint crack sound. Curtis drops to the floor, in pain, holding his ribs.)

BLOODBEARD: (laughs) Rule number 1 of the sea: NEVER underestimate the tide!

(Demonites teleport back onto the ship and grab Vance, Curtis, and Sondre and restrain them, bringing them up in front of Bloodbeard, who sheaths his sword.)

BLOODBEARD: Take 'em on board and put 'em in the brig.

(Bloodbeard's ship comes alongside the Lunar Sentinel and the Demonites take the three on board with Bloodbeard joining them. Unknown to them, JT has stuck onto the ship)

JT: (Snickers evilly) I is part barnacle! (Starts sucking on the side of the ship as he climbs up)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(BACK DOWN IN THE TEMPLE)**

(Gale and Ziara continue to clash against one another and match attacks perfectly. Ziara is still in her "battilizer" mode. Neither can land a hit and after back flipping away from a slice, Gale and Ziara stare at one another.)

ZIARA: Very good, my apprentice. It seems all I've taught you is still there.

GALE: I've had about enough of your lies, Ziara! I know what you did to me and I know you have an antidote or a cure to this!

ZIARA: Antidote? You think being a Halfling is a disease that can be cured like a cold? How DARE you say such a thing! That is all you humans are best at. Anything different from you, you think it's a plague that should be removed off the face off the earth. You disgust me. No, there is no cure, and there NEVER will be.

GALE: You know how many times I've heard the whole "humans are bad" speech? More than I can count. So shut up and fight!

ZIARA: Come now, Fraya, are you—?

GALE: Wait, what did you just call me?

ZIARA: Your name. (Realizes) Right…you don't even remember your real name.

GALE: My name is Gale Reese Collette!

ZIARA: That name was given to you by your father. Your father just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. So he used his power of time to just stich you into a family, give you the needed memories, and when you were ready, you took the initiative and cut ties from your "cousin" to train with me.

GALE: No! I was going to Mariner Bay to join Lightspeed!

ZIARA: But you were old enough to finally be worth something. Let me ask you this. You were 19 before you left on your birthday and upon coming to Lightspeed, you were 20. (Gale is about to say something.) I know what you are going to say.

GALE: …Why don't I remember the year in between them?

ZIARA (Snaps finger): Bingo! And herein lies your answer. It's the one year that still gives you nightmares every night. You've seen the visions and you KNOW it to be true. In one year, I trained you just like how Arcana trained me and let me just say, you were not easy. (Laughs) So incredibly weak…thank the Nether Gods I was able to make something out of you.

GALE: What did you do to my memories!

ZIARA (Laughs): Simple human mind, your memories are nothing more than little blocks that can be taken in and out at will with my hand. Once your 20th birthday arrived, I released you from my care and you integrated back into society like nothing had changed. (Smirks) Oh we had big plans for you. Arcana put a particular interest into you. As for me, I infiltrated Grieger's little castle as an assassin for hire. He bought into it and things from then on were too easy. I observed Grieger, Triano, and Yuranzo, and reported back to Arcana with every detail I had. But there was just one big problem I faced: the day of your death.

GALE: Don't you EVER bring up that day again!

ZIARA: So sorry for that, it was all part of the plan. But of course, that runt of a Red Knight had to go and screw things up! The Reaper Serpent Strike reawakened your Demon genes and was supposed to restore all your memories.

GALE: And you think, after growing so close to my friends, I'd leave them for dead and kill Terretto, Vance, and then have me and Sondre take over the city—(Realizes what she just said.)

ZIARA: Good…you remember the plan now.

GALE (Growls): ENOUGH! (She wields her halberd and charges in.)

(Gale lunges at Ziara and the two keep clashing against one another. Gale finally gains the upper hand by pinning Ziara down and choking her with the staff. Suddenly, Gale starts to glow dark purple.)

ZIARA: (laughs) There we go! Embrace your hate! Let the darkness coarse through your veins!

(Gale growls and picks Ziara up, slamming her down hard onto the ground and begins to punch her with a fury unlike any other. Ziara kicks Gale off and wields her scythe.)

ZIARA: REAPER SERPENT STRIKE!

(Ziara launches the attack at Gale but Gale suddenly slices the attack in half with her dark purple glowing halberd.)

ZIARA: WHAT!

GALE (low, almost distorted): You want the power of darkness! GO AHEAD AND TAKE IT ALL! TIME STRIKE!

(Gale's attack makes a direct hit on Ziara, which causes Ziara to dimorph. She grunts and looks up at Gale, who is still glowing dark purple)

**(BLOODBEARD'S SHIP—STORAGE ROOM)**

(Through one of the portholes, JT scampers through and lands on his feet, quickly scanning the area)

JT: Well then…that wasn't so hard.

(The room he's entered is the storage room. Crates line on one side of the wall and on the other side are various weapons hung up or lying on the side. One crate catches JT's eyes. The crate is already opened. He walks over, grabbing a bottle and uncorks it, chugging it down.)

JT (Sighs happily): Demon root beer is tinglier than the real stuff! (Twitches for some reason.)

(He then walks over and examines the weapons on the wall)

JT: Hmm… (takes note of the weapons) No, no, maybe, Ooh I like that, no, ok that would look cool on my wall, (Notices the Drive Geyser from Operation Overdrive and screams in horror. Starts backing up) just gonna back away from the badness slowly! (Stops after noticing two golden kendo sticks. He reaches up and takes them both down and then looks at the nameplate next to them) Syctax's Shock Sticks, eh? These could come in handy.

(He takes them and pockets them before turning and then noticing something glowing on the ground. The glowing object is a small photograph.)

JT: Oh my god! This picture! It's…it's….IT'S UPSIDE DOWN! (Turns the picture right side up, then see's it's a picture of King Grieger III and also of a little unknown girl.) Ooh-ho-ho-hooo, the plot thickens… says the guy who turns the fourth wall into a used napkin! (He pockets the pic and then notices a picture of the Pirate Sentai Gokaiger.) Is this…a sign? (Crumples the pic) Eh, who'd ever want Pirate Power Rangers anyway? (He thinks for a second and then un-crumples the pic) I WOULD! (He hears footsteps from above deck.)

**(BLOODBEARD'S SHIP—ABOVE DECK)**

(Vance, Curtis, and Sondre have their hands restrained and they are demorphed, standing before Bloodbeard and his Demonite crew.)

VANCE (looks up at Bloodbeard): So what's on the agenda? Eating clam chowder? Walking the plank?

BLOODBEARD (Chuckles lightly): Your mocking amuses me, Red Knight. You think this is funny?

CURTIS (cocky): In a cosmic sort of way, yes. What brings you out onto these waters?

BLOODBEARD: Yarr, what brings me, he says? These "waters" as you say I control with (he pats his sword sheath) this sword here. And THIS is my ship: The Jackal's Laguna. A ship with its iron forged and its planks built piece by piece within the Nether Realm. And I am its captain.

VANCE: Hard to miss the name.

BLOODBEARD: Let me cut to the chase then. There is a particular item of interest I am looking for. The legendary Horn of Justice. I have reserved a special place in my collection for that artifact.

SONDRE: Let me guess, King Grieger's gonna pay you handsomely for it?

BLOODBEARD (stomps over to Sondre and puts his sword against his throat): Hush your tongue, ye silver haired scoundrel! That name is not welcome on these seas, ever!

CURTIS (looks over at Vance): Looks like we hit a sensitive spot.

BLOODBEARD: (he stands back and looks at Curtis and then Vance) You know where the Horn is, don't deny it. My crew will make short work of your other friends.

VANCE: Clearly you don't know who we are.

BLOODBEARD: CLEARLY I do if I can dismantle you without even breaking a sweat.

CURTIS (confident): Then how's about we get to Round 2!

SONDRE: No, there is no need to engage in a fight where we can simply negotiate our release.

VANCE: Yea, exac- (Looks at Sondre.) Are you serious?

BLOODBEARD (laughs): I like this young man's style. Very well, what is it you wish to negotiate?

VANCE: I think you and I are both looking for the same thing. The Horn isn't going to be down there.

BLOODBEARD: Oh?

VANCE: We're a bit smarter than that Bloodbeard. Any treasure hunter should know that the treasure is never easy to find. You need a map to a specific spot.

CURTIS: And we had treasure hunting Power Rangers and look at how well that went.

VANCE: And down there- (Points down) -our friends have got the map.

SONDRE: So basically, letting our allies live is in your best interest?

CURTIS: Unless of course you want the map lost forever so you can scour the seas for another 1000 years?

BLOODBEARD (crosses arms): So you expect me to let your other friends live in exchange for the map?

VANCE (smirks): Basically.

BLOODBEARD: Very well, I'll hold you to that. An honest pirate's word to an honest Knight.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(DOWN BELOW THE SEA)**

(The Shark Zord takes another hit from a missile from the submarine, causing the Zord to swerve. Alexis grunts and regains control of the Zord, staring down the submarine)

ALEXIS: Alright boys, you want to mess with the shark? (She points her hand forward) GET READY FOR THE BITE! (She grabs the Master Wand and draws a symbol in the air with it) Finn Torpedoes! Launch!

(The torpedoes launch off the fins and make a direct hit on the Submarine with a few explosions separating the ship.)

ALEXIS: YES!

(But her cheer turns to shock when the front half of the submarine breaks loose and slams into the side of the temple.)

**(INSIDE THE TEMPLE)**

(Gale, still glowing dark purple, rains down punches on a prone Ziara. She grabs Ziara, spins her around, and heavily slices through her armor causing Ziara to yell out in pain. Ziara drops her scythe and drops to the ground, panting again. Gale raises her Halberd up for a final attack but the temple suddenly shakes and the lights flicker, making the glow vanish. Gale leaps back and part of the ceiling cracks up and shatters, landing on Ziara. Alexis blasts open the door and races in to get Gale.)

ALEXIS: Come on, we gotta get out of here! This whole place is gonna collapse!

(Gale turns to Alexis but then looks back at Ziara, who is trapped underneath the rubble.)

GALE: I had her exactly where I wanted and you had to ruin it!

ALEXIS (groans): Now is not the time to point fingers! Hurry!

GALE (shoves Alexis back): GO!

(Alexis glares at Gale then nods, racing out. Gale runs over and tries to free Ziara, but then notices the map lying on the ground.)

ZIARA (grunts, in pain): Why are you even wasting your time? I'm a lost cause.

GALE (grabs the map): I'm not the type to just leave people behind, no matter who they are.

ZIARA (chuckles): Loyalty...when it all comes down to it, you will always be loyal to me.

GALE: I have questions and I demand answers from you!

ZIARA (She smirks then begins to laugh but it's stopped by coughing): Oh, you'll get some, I can guarantee that. (She begins to glow dark purple, her eyes matching the color.) Every demon has two lives, you should know, but there are a few things you don't know. (She grabs her arm) Everyone knows who the weakest link in the chain is and you're going to realize your mistake, my apprentice!

(Gale realizes what is going on and smacks her hand away, then makes a run for it outside the room, getting to the Shark Zord and leaping in with Alexis. Ziara finishes glowing and her entire body is wrapped in darkness)

ZIARA: (closing her eyes) Until we meet again, my master.

(The Shark Zord just barely makes it out of the temple before it explodes and sends the Shark Zord rocketing forwards.)

**(ABOVE THE SEA)**

(The Shark Zord emerges from the water by the Lunar Sentinel, drawing Bloodbeard and the Knights' attention.)

BLOODBEARD: Well, blow me down.

(Vance looks at the others and nods. They break from their chains and leap off Bloodbeard's ship back onto their own. Curtis hugs Gale.)

VANCE: Alright, let's get out of here!

(Vance leaps up to the wheel of the sea and turns it, trying to get it away from the Jackal's Laguna. Before Bloodbeard can order a strike, Gale and Alexis stand by the end and raise their weapons. Alexis draws a symbol in the air and presses her palm against the symbol, creating a burst of that brings air into the sails and sends the boat away from Bloodbeard's ship. Bloodbeard raises his sword and the cannons begin to fire but Gale's Halberd glows green and the cannonballs stop in mid air and glow green. Gale thrusts her halberd forward and the cannonballs launch back and slam into the ship, rocking it.)

CURTIS: Wait, where's JT!

(The others look around.)

ALEXIS: I thought he was downstairs?

SONDRE: Bloodbeard knocked him off the ship into the water. I assumed he climbed back on.

(Vance pulls out a telescope and looks on board and his jaw drops.)

VANCE: Guys? You may want to see this.

**(THE JACKAL'S LAGUNA)**

BLOODBEARD: What are you waiting for! FIRE AGAIN!

JT: I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate.

(Bloodbeard turns and sees JT standing on the upper level. A group of Demonites surround JT.)

JT (Trying to pronounce a word): Pa-la-la-loooo…

BLOODBEARD: Parlay?

JT: Th-that's it! PARLAY!

BLOODBEARD: Parlay? (Groans) DAMN TO THE DEPTHS whatever mutton head thought up PARLAY!

JT: …That would be the French.

BLOODBEARD: …And how in blazes did you get back on my ship?

JT (Gets back into his Jack Sparrow swagger): Well there bloody-bary, you see when I tried to run at you and slice you into itsy bitsy piratey bittys, and then you pushed me off the boat, you forgot one very important thing mate: I'm Captain Jack Collins.

BLOODBEARD: I don't care if you're Davy Jones himself, your name and your judgment as a Power Ranger means NOTHING on MY waters.

JT: Really, you slimy git? Well, look what I got. (Pulls out a jar of dirt) I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it? (Bloodbeard starts to approach but suddenly JT pulls out the Shock Sticks and points them at the jar.) Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast, beardy. You may want to know what's inside me jar of dirt. Little micro crystals, the size of a speck of dust, hundreds of them I might add, right in here.

BLOODBEARD: You think a little jar of dirt intimidates me, boy? Hand it over—

JT (interrupts): Actually, there is something you should know about these micro crystals. All it takes is one little spark and it explodes instantaneously. So what happens when I have a whole JAR full of these? (Smirks) I'll bring this whole ship down if I have to, beastie. Don't think I won't. Because at this point, my very fingers and these shock sticks ARE DIGITS OF DEATH!

BLOODBEARD: You haven't got the guts!

JT: Do I? Well, here's how it's gonna go down. You're going to turn right around and take this ship back down into the sea, and NEVER show your face again… savvy?

BLOODBEARD: Sorry to disappoint Yellow Knight, but I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. (JT tilts his head in confusion and Bloodbeard draws his sword) It means no.

JT: You think it's wise? Crossing blades with a crazymin? Believe me, many have tried, and oh so many have failed. Go ahead and underestimate me and take my jokes as a sign of weakness. Think of me as an afterthought and you will regret the day you ever picked a fight with me. (The sticks begin to charge up and he looks out at the others on the boat, far away.) You wanna know why there's a few hundred or so screws loose in my head? Because, put simply, that's just the type of guy I am. Plus there has to be at least ONE character to break the drama! And what I do best is sending demons just like you Bloodbeard right back to the Nether where they belong.

(Bloodbeard stares at JT and the other Knights see this as well. Vance turns to Curtis.)

VANCE: Come on! We have to teleport him back before Bloodbeard guts him!

CURTIS: (typing on the laptop) I'm working on it!

(JT notices the Demonites slowly stalking him, surrounding him)

BLOODBEARD: You honestly think you can stop me?

JT: Honestly? No. Why? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid. LIKE THIS!

(JT jabs the sticks into the jar and almost immediately upon doing so, there's a massive explosion that envelops the Jackal's Laguna. Vance and the others watch in horror as the dust settles, the ship has completely vanished. They stare teary eyed at what has transpired but Vance goes up to the wheel and sets it straight.)

VANCE: Let's go.

CURTIS (shaken up): Did you not see any of that back there, Vance!

VANCE: Yeah, I did. But he would have wanted us to go on and get the Horn. (Looks at Gale) Gale, do we have a heading? (Gale says nothing.) …Gale.

(Gale doesn't say a word. She drops the map on a barrel and heads down into the ship, slamming the door behind her. Alexis walks over and picks up the map, looking over it, then looking out onto the horizon)

ALEXIS: North. (She points) I can see an island in the distance.

VANCE: Good…then that's where—

CURTIS (interrupts): Are you really going to just brush this off like nothing! (Vance says nothing) My best friend, YOUR responsibility, just died out there and you're already making tracks without even bothering to go back and find him!

VANCE (stops and walks over to him): You don't think he matters to me just as much as he does for you? I know JT like the back of my hand and so do you and we both know for a fact that's he alive and that's he's buying us some time. That was part of the plan.

ALEXIS: …You planned this?

(Vance nods.)

CURTIS: And you didn't tell us?

VANCE: I knew you guys would be worried. But relax. (He walks back to the ship's wheel.) Jack's always one step ahead of us. Now let's get going. We've got a Horn to find!

ALEXIS (Sighs with relief but still looks nervous, in her head.): I should've known. Jack always turns out ok in the end, right?

**(SCENE FADES TO BLACK)**

(**TO BE CONTINUED….RIGHT NOW!)**

**(UNKNOWN ISLAND IN THE HERONIA SEA)**

(Vance, Curtis, Alexis, Gale, and Sondre head out onto the large island after they park the ship. There's a jungle and a volcano and a clearing not too far ahead.)

ALEXIS: You know, something's been bugging me for a while.

VANCE: What?

ALEXIS: How come we didn't use the Jet Streamers to come out here before?

CURTIS: My Jet Streamers wouldn't last two seconds in the water. One person down there in the temple wouldn't be a smart choice. (Turns to Alexis.) Aren't you the strategist? You should know this.

ALEXIS: Wha—of course I knew. I just…wanted to see if you knew.

SONDRE: Then why didn't you use your Jet Streamers to go to Blue Bay Harbor yourself? We could have avoided last week's incident.

VANCE (he looks around as he enters the clearing): It would have been rude to refuse such expensive tickets. The Jet Streamers would have been faster but a Power Ranger never turns down an invitation, especially one that someone put effort into.

SONDRE: You talk as if you have wisdom on the subject.

VANCE: Do you?

SONDRE: …Touché.

(The Knights walk into the clearing and look around. Gale looks at the map. Alexis looks back nervously.)

ALEXIS: …He wouldn't try a stunt like that if he didn't know he'd come back right? I-I mean JT's …always fine, isn't he?

VANCE: Relax Alexis, he maybe crazy, but he knows what he's doing.

CURTIS: Where's the chest? Shouldn't it be right here?

(Right after Curtis finishes, an energy blast hits behind the rangers, blasting them back. Vance, Curtis, Sondre, Alexis, and Gale look up and see Bloodbeard walking over to them and standing on the far side of the clearing with the chest on the ground and the real Horn in his hand)

BLOODBEARD: Tell me Knights: after killing me, what was it you planned on doing next?

ALEXIS (Points bow at Bloodbeard): Alright, where's Jack?

BLOODBEARD: I'm afraid I can't help ye with that, lass. When the seas calmed, there was nothing left, but I did find- (Pulls out JT's hat) -THIS!

(Curtis and Gale gasp and Alexis starts to tear up, but tries her best to hide it.)

VANCE: (In his head) Come on Jack, where are you?

CURTIS: Wait a second! I thought Ziara had the real horn!

GALE: No, all she had was a fake. (Points to Bloodbeard) He has the real one.

BLOODBEARD: I've been searching for this Artifact for nearly 20 years and now, it's right here in my hand. Do any of you little urchins even comprehend the power this Horn possesses?

VANCE: No, but I'm sure it'll make a cool figurine accessory.

BLOODBEARD: The Horn is the most powerful artifact out of the original 5 because it isn't made for the souls of light. It's made for those of darkness.

CURTIS: What is he talking about?

ALEXIS (Gets her composure together): Looks like someone didn't do their research. The Horn of Justice is a Demon weapon. We know that it only responds to the desire for justice within the soul and believe me some Demons have twisted versions of their own justice.

BLOODBEARD: But there is more to this Horn than any piece of parchment can tell ye, lass. What it can do…IS BRING FORTH THE DEAD!

VANCE/CURTIS/ALEXIS/GALE/SONDRE: WHAT!

(Bloodbeard takes the horn and blows into it, activating it. At first nothing happens but then the earth begins to shake. The Knights stand their ground as the earth begins to crack and tear open with a dark purple glow. The Knights watch as a Tiki monster crawls out from the hole and stands behind Bloodbeard)

VANCE: (snickers) Oooh look, it's Tikimon from Crash Twinsanity! I'm so scared!

BLOODBEARD: Creature of the Nether, heed my command! Cast yourself into the volcano and destroy this island and the Knights down with you!

(The Tiki monster growls and begins to run away to the volcano)

VANCE: You guys handle Bloodbeard, Alexis and I will frost the Tiki!

CURTIS/GALE/SONDRE: Got it!

(Vance and Alexis extend their hands)

VANCE/ALEXIS: Jet Streamers!

(Their respective Jet Streamers materialize and Vance and Alexis get on theirs, giving chase to the Tiki. Curtis, Gale, and Sondre stand their ground.)

CURTIS: Here we go again.

SONDRE: From the top?

GALE: Nowhere better! (Smirks)

CURTIS/GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

SONDRE: MYTHIC KNIG—oh wait wrong one, SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

CURTIS: Oh, don't tell me we're doing this again!

(Morphing sequence)

(Sondre teleports through his shadow and emerges in front of Bloodbeard, slicing into him several times to stun him. Curtis follows up by charging in with the Ivory Crusader, leaping over Bloodbeard and slashing into his back, making Bloodbeard yell out in pain. Gale raises her hands and she sends a large slab of rock at Bloodbeard that hits him square in the face knocking him down, causing him to drop the horn. Sondre teleports and grabs the Horn, handing it to Gale.)

BLOODBEARD: Hah…the element of surprise eluded me on that one. (Gale looks at the horn and holds it, then looks at Bloodbeard before lightly glowing dark green.) You better hand that you little wench or I'll pry it from your cold, dead hands meself!

GALE (growls under her breath and her aura begins to glow even brighter): How dare you. How DARE YOU! (She begins to tremble and her tone lowers to menacing) I am sick and tired of people taking me for a fool and a weakling! I'M GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO THE NETHER MYSELF, YOU BASTARD! HOW'S THAT FOR JUSTICE! (She grips the horn) EXCELSIOR!

(Curtis and Sondre back off and as Gale's aura erupts in a dark purple glow, she expands her body, levitates off the ground, and dark purple arches of electricity shoot out and hit the ground that knock Bloodbeard back, along with Curtis and Sondre. The armor previously put on Ziara now materializes on Gale and she floats down and she emits several arches of electricity. Curtis stares at Gale almost terrified at what he sees.)

CURTIS: (inside his head) …What the hell has happened to you?

GALE (extends her hand and the Serpent Soul Scythe appears in her hand. She wields it and gets into a stance): Don't be scared…I'll make your demise ever so PAINFUL.

SONDRE (in his head): This isn't good. She's giving into her demon powers way too early.

(Gale roars as she dashes into battle. Bloodbeard raises his sword up to block but Gale delivers a harsh slice that cleaves his sword in half)

BLOODBEARD: MY BLADE!

(Gale immediately follows up with a strong kick, then raises her hand up and levitates Bloodbeard, capturing him in a dark green aura. She flings him into some rocks and slams him on the ground before bringing him back to her and slicing through him with a swift slice. Bloodbeard tries to get up but Gale runs back and uses him as a springboard, sending out her time crystals as projectiles at will from her hand, striking Bloodbeard. She lands on the ground and her scythe vanishes and she gets right in his face, delivering stern blurry kicks and punches that bring cracks into Bloodbeard's armor.)

CURTIS (starring down at his morpher which shows his and the other Knights energy meters. He looks at Gale's and the meters are spiking): These readings can't be right…not even Vance, JT, or Alexis were this strong when they used their Artifacts…

(Gale continues to rain down punches on Bloodbeard, who is now on his knees. She delivers slice and after slice without mercy. She delivers a hard roundhouse kick that rocks Bloodbeard, then she hits with a hard thrust kick that rockets Bloodbeard back into a boulder, making a dent in the rock. Gale steps back and her aura glows darker. She then begins to spin the scythe in her hands.)

GALE: THIS IS FOR MY COUSIN! SONIC WOLFBOOM!

(As the spinning of the scythe grows faster, the projection of a wolf head appears from it. It lets out a loud, echoing howl that sends a large energy sonic wave at Bloodbeard. It shatters the rock behind him and also shatters Bloodbeard into pieces with an explosion to follow.)

**(NEAR THE VOLCANO) **

(Alexis and Vance near the slope by the volcano on their Jet Streamers. They are unloading blaster shots from the bikes and even though some have hit, the Tiki is running at full speed. Vance and Alexis are side by side and Vance quickly takes the front. Vance gets up on the bike then lunges forward with the Red Dragon Sword and slices through the Tiki, finally knocking it down. Alexis draws her wand and shoots out some ice beams but the Tiki monster gets up and starts to fly away. Vance unleashes a large burst of flame that sets the Tiki on fire but in the process launches him high into the air, right into the volcano.)

VANCE: …Crap.

**(BACK AT THE CLEARING)**

(Curtis slowly approaches Gale as Gale turns to see him.)

CURTIS: …Gale? You in there?

GALE (her dark aura fades and he removes her helmet and looks at him.): I'm here. (She places a hand on his shoulder) Please don't be scared.

(Right when they finish, the volcano erupts and the three Knights turn to see a few rocks shoot out from the top. Curtis immediately shields Gale and Sondre leaps and slices through a rock that almost squishes Curtis and Gale.)

SONDRE: We need to get out of here, NOW.

(Curtis and Gale nod and the three race back to their ship, only to see a falling rock smash it into pieces.)

CURTIS: SERIOUSLY!

(A rock lands by Bloodbeard's remains and they begin to glow dark red like the rock. Bloodbeard's evil laugh fills the air as he suddenly goes to mega mode. Vance and Alexis return and regroup with the other three.)

GALE: Let me guess, you couldn't stop the Tiki?

ALEXIS: I had things under control—

VANCE (interrupts): WE had things under control, but it caught us off guard.

SONDRE: Umm, in case you haven't realized, we have a bigger problem on our hands!

CURTIS: We need to make the Megazord without JT, for now.

VANCE: Sondre, bring up the Shadow Stallion. (Turns to Gale) Let's hope the Horn has something good for a Zord.

VANCE, CURTIS, ALEXIS, GALE: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

SONDRE: SHADOW STALLION ZORD AND SHADOW SPARROW ZORD, ARISE!

(Megazord forming sequence)

VANCE (turns to Gale): The spotlight's yours.

GALE (smirks): About time. (She raises the horn up) EMERALD SERPENT ZORD, ARISE!

(The earth begins to tremble and crack, opening up again like before, but this time, a giant Serpent slithers its way up and places itself in front of the Mythico Megazord. Gale jumps out of the Mythico Megazord and into the Emerald Serpent. She places the horn on the console.)

GALE: SERPENT OF THE EARTH, UNLEASH YOUR FURY, MYTHICO SPIRITS: ARASTANU!

(The Emerald Serpent and Mythico Megazord glow dark green and the Serpent leaps into the air, latching onto the Megazord. The armor on the Megazord begins to glow and it changes to dark green. The Serpent's head becomes the helmet and the rest of the body turns into a dark green blade. Gale teleports back into the main Megazord.)

GALE: MYTHICO SERPENT ZORD, ONLINE!

BLOODBEARD (laughs): You think your little snake scares me, lass? It'll never make a dent on my new armor.

GALE: We'll see about that.

(The Megazord charges into battle and clashes blow for blow against Bloodbeard's blade. The two reach a stalemate until Bloodbeard tries to kick the Megazord down but the Megazord takes the blade and actually slices off Bloodbeard's leg, making him scream out in pain and hobble on one leg. The Megazord steps back and spins it's Serpent Blade in it's hand, then makes the blade glow green. The energy meters keep rising on the console.)

ALEXIS: Any day now!

VANCE: We're gonna overheat!

GALE: REAPER SERPENT STRIKE!

(Everyone is shocked when they hear this. Bloodbeard has little time to act as the Megazord charges forward and swiftly chops Bloodbeard's head off, causing an explosion that rocks the island. Before they can celebrate, one of the rocks from the volcano strikes the Megazord. Because of the energy depletion from the attack, the rock hitting the Megazord's lowered defenses disables it. The 5 Knights teleport out of their megazords and land on the ground as the megazords go back up into its portal. The ground still trembles due to the volcanic eruption.)

CURTIS: NOW CAN WE USE THE JET STREAMERS!

(Vance nods and they extend their hands and their Jet Streamers materialize. They get on them and fly up and far away from the island as the volcano fully erupts, lava spreading down like water from a faucet. The Knights stare at the island.)

VANCE: Great, we have no ship, no guide or map to get us home, and we're out in the middle of nowhere with no chance of being teleported back.

SONDRE: All hope isn't lost. What matters is we now have the Horn.

GALE: Right, at least something good came out of today.

ALEXIS: Shouldn't we go searching for Jack?

VANCE: Alexis, I don't think we'll be able to find him.

ALEXIS: WELL, WE HAVE TO TRY! (Everyone is silent)

CURTIS: Well, the best direction to head would be north. We might hit a town-

ALEXIS: POWER OF INCREDIBLY CONVENIENT SAVIOR! (Everyone looks at her) …Maybe it will work?

(A few moments later, they hear a roaring sound and out from the waters emerges the Jackal's Laguna. Everyone charges up their lasers but they are all shocked to see JT, still in his pirate garb, at the wheel of the ship.)

JT: AHOY!

(Everyone lands their Jet Streamers onto the Jackal's Laguna and demorph. Alexis storms right up to JT)

JT: Lexi! Now here's a fa— (Alexis smacks him hard with a slap) ….I may have deserved that.

ALEXIS: THAT'S FOR PULLING THAT STUNT BACK THERE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! (JT winces when it looks like she's about to hit him but she hugs him tight and whispers) Don't you EVER do that again!

(Vance and Curtis approach)

VANCE: Just as we planned. (Smirks) How the hell did you survive down there?

JT: …Umm…I'm Captain Jack Collins? It's what I do? Come on, it's in my job description to pull off stunts like this and survive without a scratch! But the point is, I slowed down Bloodbeard like I promised, Gale got the Horn of Justice like SHE promised, we all got to morph again like Vance promised, and we all got another artifact like you promised. So we're all men of our word…. except for Gale and Lexi who are, in fact, women.

CURTIS: But the explosion! The whole ship went down!

JT: Aye, it did. Bloodbeard got away but I brought down the ship, and he abandoned it and his crew, which left ME as the captain. After I killed the first mate, and the first mate's mate, and the first mate's mate's brother… (Whispers to Vance) After that, things got really awkward. (Looks at Gale and walks over and hugs her, then looks at the Horn) And to the victor goes the spoils!

SONDRE: Mission accomplished. Let's go home.

JT: Whoa whoa whoa…WHOA. (Walks to the wheel of the ship) Not until you answer me two questions! One…YOU KNOW HOW BORING IT IS IN THE NETHER! Seriously! You guys were having so much fun and I wasn't there to be the comedy relief! And then you didn't even come back to find me?

VANCE: I knew things would be fine.

CURTIS: At least according to his "plan."

JT: Did no one come to save me just because they missed me? (No one says anything) …no one? Really? Alright then. Now for my second question. (He pulls out a bottle of root beer) WHO WANTS SOME FREE ROOT BEER!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: MAIN ROOM)**

(JT is on a stool, putting a bottle on one of the shelves. Inside of the bottle is a miniature of the Jackal's Laguna.)

ALEXIS: Like your new souvenir?

JT (almost jumps and clings to the wall like a spider then turns head back): Oh. Eh-heh…hi Lexi. (He begins to climb down)

ALEXIS: Terretto turned the Jackal's Laguna into a ship-in-a-bottle, I see.

JT: Yep! Since Bloodbeard's gone, I don't think there will be a need for him to keep his ship, right?

ALEXIS: Right, and what about the Lunar Sentinel?

(JT and Alexis turn to see the TV showing a silent broadcast with the caption: Lunar Sentinel Mysteriously Vanishes, No Trace or Suspects Found. Alexis gives JT a look.)

PERSON ON TV: And now back to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger on Nickelodeon!

JT: HOLY CRAP IT'S REAL! I mean…uhh… (He hides a second bottle with the Lunar Sentinel inside.)

ALEXIS (sighs): That is so like you.

JT: Would you want me any other way?

ALEXIS (thinks for a moment): Yes. For once in your life, would it kill you to have a serious moment?

JT: I love those moments. (Smirks) And I love to watch them pass by.

(Terretto and Vance walk in)

TERRETTO: We have some good news.

JT: IS IT CANDY!

VANCE: No JT, it's not candy.

JT: Mehh, it's never candy!

TERRETTO: Upon further examination of the Horn, we have found a secret scroll within it.

ALEXIS: What's it say?

TERRETTO: It's a rather long scroll. I have yet to decipher it. (Hands it to Alexis)

ALEXIS: I'll see what I can do with it. (She walks off)

VANCE: Where's Curtis at?

TERRETTO: He's practicing his parkour out in the forest.

VANCE: I hope he's alright.

TERRETTO: Don't worry. I'm sure he just needs some time to think over what's happened today.

**(THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE, GALE'S ROOM)**

(Gale sits back in her chair with a remote in her hand, staring at her laptop screen on the desk. Next to the laptop is her helmet with wires attached from the screen to helmet. She is re-watching her fight with Ziara and watches in particular the last moments of her fight. She watches the part where Ziara tells her "Everyone knows who the weakest link in the chain is…" A knock is heard on the door.)

GALE (turns head and turns off screen): It's open. (The door opens and she sees Sondre coming in.) Oh.

SONDRE: You seem surprised.

GALE: No. I'm fine. (Sondre gives her a look.) Ok…maybe not entirely fine. (She puts a hand on her hand.)

SONDRE: You aren't used to the darkness inside of you. (He sits on the bed, looking at her.) But you were able to utilize your powers effectively…for your first time.

GALE: Thanks, I guess. (She looks at her hand and watches it produce a dark purple flame.)

SONDRE: Perhaps you need some sort of special training.

GALE: Oh really? Training perhaps from an expert?

SONDRE: Possibly. I may be of some help.

GAEL Really? What benefit would you get out of it?

SONDRE: Because if things were to go awry, I would be the only one with knowledge of the darkness to defeat you.

GALE (Sits up): Teach me then.

SONDRE: Are you sure?

GALE: Positive.

SONDRE (He stands up and begins to leave.): I'll think about it.

(Sondre leaves and closes the door behind him. Gale looks at the laptop screen and watches the Ziara scene one more time before closing it and getting up to leave.)

**(SCENE FADES TO BLACK)**

**(A MONTAGE FROM THE NEXT EPISODE PLAYS)**

VANCE (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! Longtime enemies of the Power Rangers make their return to finally put an end to the Mythic Knights. And it looks like we're gonna need some serious back up to take them down. Have we finally met our match? Find out next time in our first official team up episode of Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	20. PRMK Break 1

**A/N: We're currently testing out this for the series where we show a few scenes that won't really fit in the main episodes. Some might think these are filler but these scenes will be important to the plot. We might have some side stories going on here, including the introduction of two new characters. Let us know if we should continue doing these.**

**POWER RANGER MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>BREAK 1<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER  
>EDITED BY SAGE DUDLEY AND JIMMY MAEHER<strong>

**(WEST MEADOWBROUGH HIGH SCHOOL)**

(The bell rings and the students begin to leave. Vance and Alexis are leaving and heading to the parking lot. Vance quickly unhooks his bike and mounts it)

ALEXIS: Where are you off to in such a hurry?

VANCE: I gotta head out to the city; I need to turn these photos in from the football game last week to Uri.

ALEXIS: I haven't heard you mention that job in a long time.

VANCE: Eh, to be honest, it isn't the best job I've ever had. At least I'm earning some money for the house and for food.

(Alexis and Vance look over and see some students reading the Sundraville Times with pictures of the Mythic Knights on the cover and the headline: Water Crisis Averted—Mythic Knights Do It Again!)

ALEXIS: Your handiwork?

VANCE: Pics of the Mythic Knights do pay a lot of green.

ALEXIS: Clever. (She gets on her ATV and picks up her helmet.) I'm going back to base. See you later for training.

(Vance nods and puts on his helmet. He begins pedaling away out of the parking lot. Heading down one of the streets in East Meadowborough, he stops when he sees Demonites.)

VANCE: Demonites? What the hell are they doing here?

(Vance notices by the Demonites there is a figure who is fighting them in a red and black armored suit. The Demonites stun hum and knock him towards Vance. Vance quickly puts his bike down and runs over to the figure, shooting out flames that knock the Demonites back. Vance is wearing his helmet so the figure can't see his face. Vance flips over the figure and lands in front of him.)

?: 'bout time the calvalary came in!

VANCE (looks back): You alright?

?: Yea, I'll be fine. These guys kinda took me by surprise.

VANCE: Stand back. (Turns his attention back to the Demonites and summons the Red Dragon Fire Sword.)

?: Whoa, nice sword man.

(Vance lets out a yell and leaps into action. He front flips over one of the Demonites and lands in the middle of some. He spins with the sword and the sword lights up in flames. Vance skillfully slices through the Demonites, leaping and rolling to dodge attacks. The Demonites try to retreat but Vance leaps over them and wields his sword)

VANCE: RED DRAGON FIRE SLASH! (The attack unleashes a heat wave slash that demolishes the Demonites. He stands up and turns to the figure but notices the figure has a scanner in his hand looking like the SPD badge, Vance immediately gets into a stance) Woah, what is that thing!

?: Relax, it's just a Justice Scanner. Tells me whether you're good or bad. (it beeps and a green circle appears, he turns it over and looks at it) Vance Linston Archer of Meadowborough. (impressed) Red Mythic Knight Power Ranger? I didn't think there were any other Power Rangers out there. Sorry about that. Thanks for your help, Vance.

VANCE: No problem, stranger. Nice costume.

? (points to costume): Really? That's a first. But this is more than a costume, man.

VANCE (chuckles): What, you're a Power Ranger too?

?: Last time I checked, yeah.

VANCE: …Do you have a name?

ARROW: The name's Arrow Lite, SPB Red Ranger.

VANCE: SPB?

ARROW: Space Patrol Beta. I'm the leader of the SPB A-Squad. Look I'd love to stay and chat but I got something to do. (He taps his shoes together and he begins to hover a bit) Catch ya later, Vance. (He flies off into the air and zooms away)

VANCE: …Well…that happened. (He goes back to his bike and gets back on his bike, racing off)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: TRAINING ROOM)**

(Gale walks down to the training room in her casual attire. She looked around and walked over to one of the mats.)

GALE: Sondre? You down here? (She receives no reply) I'm here, just like you asked.

SONDRE: Good.

(Gale almost jumps. She turns and sees Sondre emerge from the ground through the shadows.)

GALE (holding her chest): You really need to stop sneaking up on people like that.

SONDRE: Don't let your guard down and I won't have to.

GALE: Right. So what are we-

SONDRE (interrupts): Attack me.

GALE (confused): Sorry?

SONDRE: Do you want to waste my time?

(Gale looks at Sondre then nods, getting into a stance. She charges in and leaps with a roundhouse kick that Sondre dodges. Gale throws a few rights and an uppercut but Sondre dodges them all before vanishing into the ground. Gale stops and looks around before Sondre reappears and uses the momentum from emerging to scoop Gale up and slam her down onto the ground.)

GALE (immediately gets back up): How the hell did you do that?

SONDRE: Had you been using your Shadow senses, you would have anticipated and countered my attack.

GALE: Shadow senses?

SONDRE: One of the advantages of being a Halfling is being able to sense things others can't. You have eyes in the back of your head and you are able to see the entire room, and if your senses are strong enough, the entire building. It also helps in combat because you are able to anticipate and counter your opponent's attacks.

GALE: Sort of like a sixth sense?

SONDRE: No. That is your seventh.

GALE: I didn't know there was a seventh.

SONDRE: If you are referring to telepathy and telekinesis as your sixth sense, you would be correct. But as the Green Knight, you should know that by now.

GALE: Got it. (She gets into her stance)

(Sondre nods and Gale charges in again. She tries for a few more kicks that Sondre still dodges as he grabs her by her leg and flips her back onto her feet. Sondre is about to kick but Gale suddenly vanishes into the ground and comes out behind him with a front kick. But once again Sondre ducks and flips Gale over his head and once again onto her back. However Gale suddenly falls through the shadows and falls through the ceiling.)

GALE (she pants, shaking her head to get the dizziness off): How did I-

SONDRE: At least you didn't throw up like Vance did. But you seem to be learning faster than I thought.

GALE: I learned from the best.

SONDRE (cracks a small smile): Good. Now focus. Anticipate the attack and counter it.

(Gale nods and Sondre backs away, slipping into the shadows. Gale stands still, takes a deep breath, and begins to glow light purple. From her perspective she examines the whole room around her. Then on instinct, she spins around with a back kick that clocks Sondre in the face, knocking him back. She suddenly shoots out a dark fireball at Sondre but he catches it and absorbs it)

GALE (shuffles to Sondre and helps him up): Crap! I'm so sorry!

SONDRE (rubs his nose): You know how to kick, I'll say that. (he stands up and straightens himself) But I don't think fireballs were on the agenda today.

GALE (she rubs the back of her head): Right. Uhh...so...tomorrow, same time?

SONDRE: Sure. But now that you have an understanding of these powers, I'll decide when to teach you the BIG stuff.

(Sondre heads off and Gale follows behind)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(TERRETTO'S ROOM)**

(The interior of Terretto's room is made from fine wood. with book shelves and racks holding scrolls aligning some of the walls. In the middle of the room is sunk down with a few mats around and pillars at the corners. Terretto is sitting in front of the shrine in the back of his room with pictures of his family, the current Mythic Knights, and the old Mythic Knights. His scepter is on a stand in front of the shrine. A knock is heard on his door.)

TERRETTO: Come in. (He turns his head and sees Curtis enter) Ahh, Curtis. Good morning.

CURTIS: Morning. (He closes the door behind him, looking around)

TERRETTO: Impressed?

CURTIS: I don't think I saw this room on the tour.

TERRETTO: That's because not many are allowed to enter.

(Terretto motions over and turns fully around to face Curtis. Curtis sits across from him.)

TERRETTO: Is there something on your mind, Curtis?

CURTIS: Honestly? Yes. It's-

TERRETTO: Is it about Gale or the events of last Saturday with the Horn?

CURTIS: A mix of both. I haven't been able to really sleep since then.

TERRETTO: How so?

CURTIS (sighs): She barely talked to me before when she found out she was a Halfling. And now? Not even a word. It's like I'm totally invisible to her. We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore. Hell, I don't even know if she sleeps period! She vanishes at night and when she does show up in the morning, she goes right back to sleep. Gale's never done anything like this before.

TERRETTO: I have noticed Sondre has been acting the same way.

CURTIS (Growing angry): Honestly, I'm a bit uncomfortable with the sudden interest Sondre has taken in her. I swear if he put one hand on Gale—

TERRETTO: Relax, Curtis. I know my son well and I know he would not do anything to dishonor you or Gale. Perhaps before, given past circumstances, but he's changed.

CURTIS: You weren't there that day when Gale first used the Horn. You didn't see the look in her eyes when she defeated Bloodbeard—THAT was not my Gale. What I saw, Terretto, was a monster. I have never seen Gale like that in the years that I've known her. For the first time in a long time, I felt fear running through my bones, my mind, everything. And if I'm going to be able to sleep well at night, knowing Gale will be on our side, I will need to eliminate my fear.

TERRETTO: And how do you expect to do so?

CURTIS (he extends his hand and the Ivory Crusader materializes in it): Sondre told me the most effective way to beat a Demon is with a weapon forged within the Nether. And that's exactly what the Ivory Crusader is.

TERRETTO: Curtis. Deep down in your heart, you know you can't go down this road.

CURTIS (glares): Road to what? The more Sondre teaches Gale of her Halfing powers, the more dangerous she becomes!

TERETTO: You're becoming paranoid Curtis! If what you intend to do is to unlock the true power of the ivory Crusader, becoming what you swore to destroy will be in violation of the Oath you made: abuse of your power for your own personal gain and that personal gain would be to stop Gale and Sondre if, in your mind, they ever do turn.

CURTIS: I'm not willing to risk letting anyone turn. The only ones I can trust at this point are you, JT, Vance, and Alexis.

TERRETTO: I do not appreciate this feeling of uncertainty within this team. What Sondre is training Gale is n both of their best interests, to COTNROL their powers. And if you are suggesting that they might turn against us, I will not believe that.

CURTIS: What do we do then?

TERRETTO: YOU do nothing. If it will make you feel better, from now on, I will personally observe their trainings. You need to focus on yours. (He looks at the Ivory Crusader) Be careful with that. I would not want another member of the Knights to become infused with the power of the Nether.

(Curtis looks at him and stands up, walking towards the door)

TERRETTO: Curtis. (Curtis stops) I know you must feel very conflicted over how things are transpiring but I think its best you do NOT take matters into your own hands. Don't do anything foolish, for not just your own sake but for the others. Please.

(Curtis turns his head slightly then nods before leaving)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(WEST MEADOWBORUGH: SHOPPING CENTER)**

(JT and his grandmother, Agatha, are walking through the large shopping center. JT is carrying all of the bags but he is balancing the weight.)

JT (Stops by a coconut display): 5 dollars for a coconut? Seriously? What kind of sick economic exchange is this? Unless these are from some rare palm tree in the Caymun Islands, I'm not paying a penny.

AGATHA: I know, back in my day 5 dollars could get you 5 bags of coconuts.

JT (Sighs): I pine for those days, back when there was no such thing as Team Edwards or Team Jacobs.

AGATHA (Chuckles): I'm glad we finally have some time to spend, Jack.

JT: I know, I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. I've just been hanging out with my friends, doing homework, learning how to not make stuff in a toaster explode, you know how it goes. (Laughs)

AGATHA: Are you still friends with Vance?

JT: Yep. We're still close buddies, he is like the brother I never had that looks nothing like me and has a different last name.

AGATHA: Which reminds me, where have you and him been after school?

JT (thinks to self): Crap, why didn't I just tell her that her little Jacky-poo is a Power Ranger! …remind me to drop a piano on myself if I ever say "Jacky-poo" again! (Out loud) err…. Well… uh… I was… we hang out at…. The place… with the music… and the video games… uh… sports team?

AGATHA (Looks at him suspiciously): Uh-huh? And what prey-tell IS the place with the music and the video games…sports team?

JT: Uh well you see Granny, there comes a time when uh…a man starts to grow hair all over his…

(Suddenly an explosion is seen from the front of the store, and then Yuranzo and 3 demonites walk in)

YURANZO: Attention shoppers, the store will be closing early for DESTRUCTION!

(Everyone just stares at him with confused looks on their faces)

YURANZO: …This is the part where you all start running away. (Everyone starts running around screaming. Yuranzo just groans) Oh sure, if Triano did it, they would've fled the area by now.

AGATHA: …what the Helen of Troy is that?

JT: Uh…. (Grabs Agatha and brings her over to a random guy) TAKE THE ELDERLY TO SAFETY! (Runs the other way like a maniac)

AGATHA: What the- Jack?

JT (Running frantically): gotta find a place to morph! (Passes a crowded aisle) No. (Passes a crowded aisle) No. (Passes another crowded aisle) No. (Suddenly notices a box of soft taco shells) Ooh, let's do soft tacos tonight! (Grabs the box and continues running. Then stops at the deli section, which is deserted) …oh why not? (Ducks into the deli section)

(One demonite grumbles something that only Yuranzo understands)

YURANZO: Yes, I KNOW Grieger's above attacking an earth grocery store… which is why I didn't tell him I was coming out here! Cuz let's face it, things have been boring in the Nether for me and I NEED some excitement for once. Plus this store sells my favorite wheat thins!

(JT stands morphed before Yuranzo, but he's covered in deli meats and cheese)

JT: Hold it right there Yuranzo! (Notices the cheese on his suit, and then eats it)

YURANZO: Well, if it isn't my somewhat demented counterpart, the yellow knight!

JT: Well, if it isn't my not as demented as me but still very demented counterpart, Yuranzo!

(The two stare at each other for a long time)

JT: …So how are things goooooiiiiing?

YURANZO: Eh, you know how it is: making demon generals, vowing to plunge both worlds into eternal chaos, bathing in unicorn's blood, the usual.

JT: Cool, keeping it simple. As for me: being a power ranger, trying to get Alexis to love me, questioning why Michael Bay keeps getting hired to make movies, the usual.

YURANZO: Another day at the office. Anywho, TIME FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION YELLOW KNIGHT!

JT: Well I says… (Talks to a cashier) What aisle do you guys carry cheese-its?

CASHIER: Sorry Mr. Yellow Ranger, we ran out of cheese-its this morning.

JT: Well then I says, bring it on clowny!

(Yuranzo throws a bunch of dark beams at JT, who uses his thunder axe as a bat to send the beams flying, and knocking over Demonites. JT then crazily grabs one of the microphones at one of the registers, wearing a tie and bowler hat)

JT: AND IT'S A HOME RUN SHOPPERS! OOH, AND THE FIRST INNING ENDS WITH YELLOW RANGER 1, TINY MIDGET CLOWN DEMON ZIPPITY-DOO-DA! (Runs back over to Yuranzo, removing the tie and hat) Any OTHER questions Yuranzo?

YURANZO: …Well let me respond to that in the following way…. (runs in the other direction)

JT: OYE! GET BACK HERE YOU!

(JT starts chasing Yuranzo all throughout the grocery store. All-the-while, Yuranzo continuously throws items off the shelf at JT)

JT (Gets hot sauce thrown at him): AAHH, THE BURNING! (Gets bananas thrown at him) AAAH, THE POTASSIUM! (Gets a box of muffins thrown at him) Ooh, blueberry!

AGATHA (Walks groggily out from hiding): What the Sam Hill is going on here? Jack, where are you? (Yuranzo and JT rush past, spinning Agatha around. Agatha gets dizzy and then shakes her head) …wait a minute… (She thinks about the yellow knight rushing past. She then remembers getting a closer look at him, and sees JT's face behind the helmet. She speaks in her head) …Jack?

(Yuranzo runs over to the deli section and starts throwing baloney, salami, and cheese at JT)

JT (dodges the deli meats and cheese): HA-HA! FOOLISH YURANZO! Your deli meats is no match for the brains of a J- (Gets ham thrown straight in his face, then screams in ham) AAAHH! HAAAM! AND IT'S NOT EVEN HONEY-GLAZED! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

YURANZO (Stops throwing food and thinks): …oh to hell with this. (Grabs the deli slicer and grins evilly)

JT: Oh come on! A DELI SLICER? (Yuranzo shoots two beams that bind JT's arms and legs together, causing him to fall over) …you evil, evil, little mushroom!

YURANZO: Oh how I love a good old fashion slicing! Say goodnight Yellow Ranger! (Brings slicer close to JT's head, but then yanks it so hard that it becomes unplugged) …unplugged? Oye of all the stupid, lousy, convenient-

JT: Ha-ha! Foolish clown-guy! No one can kill the comic relief character THAT easily! …if it WAS that easy, we could've gotten rid of Jar-Jar Binks a whole lot quicker. (Breaks free of the magic rings, and then pulls out his axe and points it directly at Yuranzo's face) …now say cheese and deli meats! (Shocks Yuranzo)

YURANZO (Gets zapped a few times and then twitches): I'm sorry mam, you're coupon is no longer valid! (Falls over)

EMPLOYEE: Thank you very much for saving our store Yellow Ranger!

JT: Oh I was just uh… (Tries to sound manly) …doing mah duty citizen!

EMPLOYEE: Yes. But who's gonna pay for the damages to the store?

JT: Uh…. (Looks down at Yuranzo) You'll have to talk to my financial adviser…THIS GUY! (Scoots away)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(JT'S DRIVEWAY, HALF AN HOUR LATER)**

(Agatha's car pulls into the driveway, and she and JT exit the car carrying groceries)

JT: Well that was an interesting and potentially dangerous day of grocery grandma bonding!

AGATHA: Yeah… say Jack, just out of curiosity, where did you go after you shoved me into the safe arms of that random stranger?

JT (Eyes widen and hair slightly deflates): …err, uh well about that… see uh… there was an emergency in… New Zealand where the…uh… president had his cherry tree kidnapped and uh… then I… uh had to fix the uh… Global Warming machine!

AGATHA (Humoring him): You don't say. Well a little bit after you left, that nice Yellow Knight Power Ranger came in and saved the store.

JT: Really? Well I hear tell that the yellow knight is a pretty handsome guy under the helmet, but I guess we'll never know.

AGATHA: And I hear that when you get a closer look at him, he almost looks like you! (Crosses her arms and gives him a "start talking" look)

JT (Getting nervous): uh… well you know that's weird, people tell me all the time that I look like lots of people! Like… uh… Michael Jordan?

AGATHA: Jackson Collins!

JT (Breaking down bawling like a psycho): OK I ADMIT IT! I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN GOING TO THE PLACE WITH THE MUSIC AND THE VIDEO GAMES SPORTS TEAM! I CANNOT HIDE IT FROM MY FAVORITE… and only… GRANDMA! (Inhales hysterically) I'M A POWER RANGER! I GOES AROUND THE CITY WITH THE FIGHTING, AND THE SAVING, AND THE ZORDING, AND THE SPANDEX… which actually is quite slimming when you wear it out, but anyways I IS LIVING THE DREAM THAT I CREEPILLY DREAMED ABOUT WHILE SLEEPING COVERED IN BUTTER! AND I CAN'T TELL ANYONE WITH THE SECRETS, AND THE NO TELLING, by the way, you don't think anyone can hear us right?

AGATHA: (Still taken aback) n-no, everyone's at that town fair you hate.

JT (Normal): Oh yeah, I don't regret missing it. anyways, (Continues his little episode) BUT WIZARD MAN TERRETTO SAID I COULD TELL FAMILY, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WITHOUT GIVING YOU AN OLD LADY HEART ATTACK SO… I DID NOT! I HAS BEEN LIVING A DOUBLE LIFE FROM MAH GRANNY, AND MY SISTER THAT WAS ONLY MENTIONED ONCE AND THEN NOT REALLY BROUGHT UP AGAIN BUT THAT'S OK BECAUSE SHE PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE CONTRIBUTED MUCH TO THE PLOT ANYWAY! (Gets into a fetal position and starts sucking his thumb)

AGATHA (Thinks for a moment, then smiles reassuringly): Are you finished sweetie?

JT (Stops sucking his thumb): …maybe.

AGATHA: Good, now Jack, while I AM concerned about your choice in lifestyle (JT cringes) …I'm proud of you.

JT: I knew you would say it's too dangerous; well I respect your decision to… CRAZY GRANNY SAY WHAT?

AGATHA: Jack, you grew up watching newscasts about the Power Rangers since you were a baby. You had dreams of being someone greater than what you were, and now you are! You're fighting evil and protecting people you barely even know. And more importantly to me, you're living your dreams and making something with your life. If I were to guess, I'd say your parents, God bless them, would be proud of you!

JT: Really? (Starts tearing up) …thanks Granny! (The two enter a heartwarming hug) Once those legal papers come in making you my legal guardian, I'm gonna buy you the best Grandma's day present ever!

AGATHA: ...honey, there is no Grandma's day.

JT: Well I'm gonna make one!

(Suddenly a large explosion is heard, and a large goo demon is seen attacking the state fair on the TV)

JT: Well… looks like I'll have to go to the state fair after all.

AGATHA: Go get them Jack!

JT: I is gonna smack him twice for you Granny! HI-GI-GI! (Runs off and morphs in the distance)

AGATHA: (Smiles warmly) That's my boy.

(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)


	21. Psychos Unleashed Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 20: Psychos Unleashed Part 1<br>WRITTEN BY JOEY TURNER AND ZAK KAYES  
>EDITED BY SAGE DUDLEY AND JIMMY MAEHER<strong>

**(CITY LIMITS OF SUNDRAVILLE, 1 MILE FROM INCINERATOR PLANT. 1:13 A.M)**

(On the city of limits of Sundraville are hills and canyons and in the distance is a building on top of the canyon with the words INCINERATOR PLANT on the front. An armored truck is driving down the road leading towards the building.)

DRIVER 1: So where's all this going?

DRIVER 2: It's all heading to the incinerator plant.

DRIVER 1: Why do we need such high security for just a little briefcase?

DRIVER 2: Believe me; I heard they had a whole security force guarding a lock of Justin Bieber's hair as it went around the world collecting bids for auctioning. Seriously! 40 K for just ONE LOCK OF HAIR!

DRIVER 1: Ok, now that's absurd. But still- (Looks back) I guess it's too bad, eh? I'd like to get a glimpse of whatever we're hauling here and see if there's anything worth "salvaging."

(Both drivers laugh. But then an evil laughter echoes throughout the air and an energy blast lands on the road, causing a mini explosion. The first driver immediately puts the brakes on and they look around.)

DRIVER 1: …Go up top and check things out.

(The second driver nods and presses a button, opening a door in the back. The seat rolls back and turns around, coupling up with a laser turret. The turret then pops up from the roof of the truck and swivels around slowly.)

DRIVER 1: Anything up there?

DRIVER 2 (looks down at the radar): Nope. Everything's fine here.

DRIVER 1: Good.

(The driver lightly puts his foot on the gas pedal and begins to slowly move the truck forward. Everything seems fine for a few moments until a scream is heard followed by a whishing, crashing, and fizzling sound. The driver then looks to see the turret crash in front of the truck, crunched and ripped.)

DRIVER 1: PROTECT THE BRIEFCASE!

(The first driver exits the truck with a laser shotgun and the rest of the guards exit as well, surrounding the truck. A faint pulsing sound is heard and one of the guards shoots wildly at a bush. There is silence, until one of the guards notices bright red eyes in the shadows. Within seconds, the guards are getting thrown all over the place by an unknown force and one by one, the guards are disintegrated until none are left. The backdoor of the truck is ripped off and the briefcase vanishes from within. A shadow portal opens and out steps Yuranzo, who starts to clap.)

YURANZO: Very impressive. Perhaps bringing you back from the Nether was a wise choice.

(A figure appears in front of the truck, withdrawing the shadows around him, revealing himself to be Accelarazor.)

ACCELARAZOR (breathes in the air): Hah...it's good to finally be free of that retched prison. A demon with skills such as mine cannot be confined to some little room. Now these streets are mine once again.

YURANZO (clears throat): And as for our arrangement?

ACCELRAZOR (looks down at the briefcase): This thing? (He tosses the briefcase to Yuranzo) Meh, I had plenty of chances to steal it before, but it's taking them by surprise that's the best part.

YURANZO: You sure you don't want to join us again? We'd all benefit from it.

ACCELERAZOR: Nah! I got my own engagements to attend to. Give my regards to the king though, and my thanks for bringing me back. (He dashes off into the night.)

YURANZO (opens the briefcase and stares inside, chuckling evilly to himself): At last, the secret to success is right here in this briefcase. Oh, they won't even know what hit them.

(Yuranzo turns and vanishes through the shadow portal he created. What Yuranzo doesn't see are two figures in brown cloaks watching from the shadows.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(THE HERONIO SEA, 2 MILES FROM THE DOCKS OF SOUTHTOWN SUNDRAVILLE)**

(An out of control cargo ship is on a collision course towards the Sundraville Docks. High in the sky, 5 Jet Streamers rocket through the air towards the ship with the Knights, already morphed. A helicopter is in the air surveying the ship. A news reporter is standing on the dock, speaking into a news camera.)

NEWS REPORTER: Earlier today, a strange creature infiltrated the docks of Terranobia and set loose a cargo ship straight over the seas to Sundraville. The coast guard has tried to stop the ship but has failed due to this creature's malicious attacks. (They notice the Jet sStreamers speed past.) And looks like help has arrived! The Mythic Knight Power Rangers are here to save the day!

(The Jet Streamers line up in formation and see how the docks are getting closer.)

JT (Notices the camera and gives off a peace sign): I always wanted to do that!

CURTIS: What exactly is on that ship?

VANCE: I have no idea but we need to neutralize the ship, NOW! (Looks at Alexis) Alexis, ice the waters! (Looks at Curtis) Curtis, see if you and Gale can stop the ship!

GALE: On it.

(Alexis raises her wand and launches an ice beam at the waters, freezing them. Gale and Curtis break off and race ahead. Vance, JT, and Alexis soar over the ship and drop down onto it, their Jet Streamers teleporting away. The three stare down a familiar monster, Lynxataur, who turns to face them.)

VANCE: End of the line, Lynxataur!

LYNXATAUR: (growls): Come on! I was having fun too!

JT: Sorry Lynxy-boy, but playtime's over and you're gonna get one hell of a time out! And then, you is gonna get one hell of a SPANKING!

ALEXIS: …Really?

JT: He's part lynx and part horse. HE DOESN'T GIVE ME MUCH TO WORK WITH! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER!

(Lynxataur growls and charges at Vance, JT, and Alexis. The three Knights summon their weapons and go on the defense, working as a unit to stun Lynxataur. From the alleyways of the dock, a figure in a green cloak watches. The figure raises its wrist up.)

?: They've taken the bait.

(Elsewhere, Gale lands on the dock and sees the ship nearing the docks.)

GALE (yells out): Curtis! Get these people to safety!

CURTIS (yells out in response): Just like old times, huh?

(Gale nods and rubs her hands together, making them glow green. She charges, flipping out onto the ice and raises her hands forward at the ship, making it glow green. The ship begins to hit the ice and plow through but Gale's shield is slowing it down. The force of the ship pushes Gale back.)

GALE (grunts, trying to stand her ground): Come on! COME ON!

(Back on the ship, Vance deals a hard slice through Lynxataur. He kneels down and JT uses him as a springboard to deal another slice through the demon. Alexis rolls under and shoots several ice arrows at Lynxataur, stunning him. The three Knights regroup and draw their artifacts.)

VANCE/JT/ALEXIS: EXCELSIOR! POWER UP! (They begin to glow and are enveloped in light)

(The three transform and leap back into action. Lynxataur shoots energy balls at Vance and JT but they are too fast to be seen with lightning and fire blurring their movements. Vance charges in and once again deals several hard slices followed by a kick or two. Lynxataur grabs JT who tried to charge in and throws him against a cargo container but JT simply rebounds off and hits Lynxataur like a pinball, bouncing all around, hitting him from all angles. JT lands by Alexis, dizzy.)

ALEXIS: Still trying to master the JT Pinball Strike, huh?

JT (dizzy): No mother, I'll just have the ham… (Shakes himself awake and gets back in stance)

(Gale is being pushed back by the ship that is pushing against her shield. With one last burst of energy, she pushes the shield further and the ship finally comes to a stop. )

GALE: (pants, looking at her energy meter which is down to only two bars) Heh…just like the good old days.

(Suddenly, an arrow launches from the shadows and strikes Gale in the back. She's electrocuted by the green lightning that drains her almost instantly. She drops to her knees and passes out, demorphing. The figure walks over and picks her up, taking her through a shadow portal. Curtis has not seen any of this yet. Up on the ship, Vance clashes strike for strike against Lynxataur's bulky arms, ducking strikes and hitting attacks on the torso, swiftly sliding back and hitting attacks on the neck and back. He flips back and dives down with a harder slash, making Lynxataur stumble back. )

ALEXIS: HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

(The combined power of all three attacks envelops Lynxataur as he sparks and falls back. Alexis quickly surrounds Lynxataur in an energy bubble so the resulting explosion causes no harm. Curtis summons his Jet Streamer and lands on the cargo ship.)

CURTIS: Aww, you didn't leave any for me?

VANCE: Nnot this time. (He rubs back of his head.) But hey, at least Gale stopped the ship right?

ALEXIS: Is everyone safe?

CURTIS: Yep. I got everyone out of the area. But come on, we all know the ship wasn't going to hit the docks. (He looks back.) Hey, where's Gale?

GALE (from afar): Down here!

(Curtis, Vance, JT, and Alexis look over the side of the ship and see Gale, demorphed, waving up at them.)

JT: Well, I'm going to head back to base. There's a 3-day old pizza with my name on it!

VANCE: JT, I don't think you should…

JT: (He doesn't notice the gap, and leaps off towards the dock but he miscalculates his jump and plummets down the side.) POOPENHEIMER! (He crashes into a large container. Several snaps are heard along with JT screaming.)

CURTIS: ….What happened?

JT: I LANDED IN A CLAM PIT AND GOT BITTEN IN MULTIPLE PLACES!

VANCE (groans): Like where?

JT: Is Alexis still up there?

ALEXIS: Yes?

JT: I'll tell you later, let's just say…I got a new pearl for my jewelry store! (Another snap is heard and JT lets out an operatic scream. Everyone looks at Alexis.)

ALEXIS (Groans): Fine, I'll meet you guys back at the base! (Hands Vance and Curtis her wand and morpher and dives in to save JT.)

CURTIS: You think maybe we should help them?

VANCE: Nah. (Chuckles) Alexis saves JT's butt at least three times a week. We'll just wait for them at the base.

(He summons his Jet Streamer and hops on it, soaring up into the air. Curtis gets back on his and goes down to Gale, stopping beside her.)

CURTIS: You alright?

GALE: Yeah, I'm fine. I was going to take a walk for a bit. I'll meet you guys back at base.

CURTIS: You sure?

GALE (snappy): Curtis, I'll be fine. Ok?

CURTIS: Alright, alright. (He gives her a thumbs up)I knew you could do it.

(Curtis revs the engine and goes up into the air. Gale's eye flashes a hint of red and she walks off through the alley into a shadow portal.)

**(VANCE AND JT'S TREEHOUSE 4:40 PM)**

(Vance and Curtis are sitting on the couch, watching something on the mini-TV. Curtis looks pleased while Vance is clearly angry at what he's watching.)

VANCE: OH COME ON! HE COULD HAVE COUNTERED THAT!

CURTIS (laughs): So, what was it you said about Omega hitting the XKO on Delta Jones?

VANCE: We're just 3 minutes in this match; Omega doesn't squash his opponents like that. He's methodical in the ring, you know that. (Crosses arms) 10 minutes is all he needs.

(Gale [or what looks like Gale] climbs up the ladder and enters the tree house. Curtis and Vance turn their attention to her.)

CURTIS: Took you long enough, babe. How was your walk?

VANCE: You bring the root beer?

GALE (blinks): …Root beer?

VANCE: …Yeah? You said you were gonna bring the 12 pack of root beer this time around. Remember?

GALE (nervously): Right, I guess I left my wallet at home.

CURTIS (a bit suspicious): Alright then.

VANCE (shrugs): Eh, we always got the Sprite and Coke to fall back on. (He turns back at the TV) HA! Kickout!

CURTIS (groans): Come on, hit 'em with the Delta Bomb already!

GALE (rolls eyes): Boys and their sports. What is this stuff anyway?

CURTIS: You've watched this before.

GALE (crosses arms): Refresh my memory.

VANCE: How can you not know about the XSFL? It's like, everywhere! (Gale gives him a look) It's the Xtreme Super Fighter League. Once World Wrestling Entertainment folded over thanks to the XSFL, they set up their home right here in Sundraville at the Battledome downtown. Some of the WWE guys got their jobs back but we got a whole bunch of new guys like Delta Jones, Luna Rush, and my favorite (points to TV) Matt "Omega" Shields.

CURTIS: Think of it like professional wrestling but with an edge. No holds barred fighting, kinda like what they made with Extreme Championship Wrestling.

GALE: Isn't this stuff all fake anyway?

(Vance's eyes widen and he summons his sword, pointing it at her.)

CURTIS: Oh, boy…

VANCE: NEVER…say that to my face.

GALE: Alright alright—(Through her eyes, she has a HUD and names floating next to Vance before lining up with Vance Archer) …Vance.

VANCE (grumbles and goes back to watching the match.): Dude, you got 4 minutes left! Better hurry this up.

CURTIS: I'm telling you! One Delta Bomb and that's it. (Pats spot next to him)

GALE: I'll stand. (She leans against the wall.) I'm still pumped up from beating that other monster on the way here.

(A record scratch is heard and Vance and Curtis just look at Gale in astonishment.)

CURTIS: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…you took on a monster by yourself?

GALE (Getting nervous): Y-yes? Why?

VANCE: Well, no offense Gale, and I mean this in the nicest of ways, but you're not exactly our strongest fighter. Don't get me wrong, you kicked ass against Zygor and Bloodbeard, but lately you've been getting a little unstable during training.

GALE: Uh, well…I've been training a lot lately, and this was just another one of Yuranzo's weaker demons.

(Curtis gives Vance a look. Vance returns this look.)

VANCE: …Well, the one we fought on Monday didn't even have a mega mode and it only took you and me to beat him. (Gale nods at this)

CURTIS: Well, that makes more sense. Just as long as you're okay, right?

GALE (smirks): Never better. (Looks at the TV.)

(Alexis and JT climb up the ladder; Alexis has a clam clamped on the side of her hair, JT has a New England lobster trap stuck on his head, and they are both soaking wet)

VANCE: THERE you two are! You almost missed the end of this match.

ALEXIS (Slightly annoyed): ….Okay, next time you fall in the bay, YOU'RE SWIMMING HOME!

JT: Oh, come on, how was I supposed to know that the squid was gonna…?

ALEXIS: DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT THE SQUID DID!

JT (Speaking playfully): Come oooooon. (Playfully jabs her shoulders and then removes the clam from her hair) You wanna pull the lobster trap off of Uncle JT's head, and then I make you a milkshake? (Puppy eyes)

ALEXIS (Rolls her eyes and sighs): Will you stop making that face?

JT: I will stop making the face.

ALEXIS: Fine, hold still. (Starts gently pulling the trap off of JT's head)

VANCE (still excited over the match): Whoa, reversal, HAH! YES! X-K-O BITCH! COUNT THAT REF!

CURTIS: WHAT!

VANCE: (counts with ref and then he raises his fist up) YES! (But in a split second, his reaction changes)

REFEREE FROM TV: Ladies and gentlemen, due to Delta Jones' foot being on the bottom rope, the referee has ordered this match to restart.

VANCE: WAIT WHAT! (Within 10 seconds, Vance's face turns pale)

CURTIS: HAH! HE HIT IT! (Counts with the ref, and then the bell rings) YES! IN YOUR FACE VANCE!

VANCE (drops to knees): OH, COME ON, THIS IS BULL..(Censored bleep)!

JT (quickly covering Alexis's ears): Vance, language!

VANCE: HE CHEATED! THE REF SCREWED HIM OVER!

CURTIS (laughs): No he didn't! One Delta Bomb was all it took! And what was that about an XKO? (Opens hand towards Vance) Pay up.

VANCE: (Growls, hands Curtis 5 dollars, and then starts chewing on a pillow) HE WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!

CURTIS: Easy Vance, your acting crazier than JT when he got banned from the zoo!

JT: THAT ELEPHANT WAS TEASING ME! (Flinches, to Alexis) Oww, easy with the ears.

VANCE (Slightly calmed down): Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Yeah, you want crazy? I GOT YOUR CRAZY! (Grabs one of the legs of the couch and tries to lift it, but he's too tired) …Wow, I got so angry I tired myself out. …JT, pick up the couch.

JT: (Gives a happy squeak) FINALLY! (Scoots over to the couch [with the trap still on his head] and slowly lifts up the couch) YAY FOR DESTRUCTION OF FURNITURE! …So now what? Should I just toss it out the… (Starts stumbling around, swinging the couch around until it starts to fall towards Gale)

CURTIS: Gale, look out!

(But Gale does a powerful roundhouse kick, which knocks the sofa out of JT's hands and out of harm's way, but it also knocks JT right out the door.)

JT: (Falling out the door) I JUST CAN'T WIIIIIIIIIIIIN! (A crash is heard. JT sounds groggy.) I'm okay. The couch from last week's Vance anger fest broke my fall.

VANCE (Amazed): Whoa! Gale, when did you learn to do that?

ALEXIS (Suspicious): Yeah, I've never seen you successfully pull that off, let alone with such power.

GALE (Getting nervous again): Uh, it was the adrenaline. Yeah, I was so caught up in the moment, that some of Terretto's training just came back to me. (She smiles nervously.)

ALEXIS (She looks at her suspiciously.): if you say so…. "Gale." (She looks outside.) …You want me to call your grandmother and tell her you're staying here tonight?

JT: (In pain) …pleeaaaasse?

(**KNIGHT RANGER BASE, 2:30 AM)**

(JT's asleep on the couch [Bruised and still with the trap on his head]. Gale peaks her head out from the top of the stairs, and then quietly sneaks down the stairs. Every time she steps on a creaky step, JT stirs a bit. She then quietly sneaks by the couch, tiptoeing towards the arsenal cave)

JT: Hold it!

(Gale freezes in place. She then looks back and sees that JT is still sleeping)

JT (Still sleeping): That's too much whipped cream Lexi. Save room for the caramel.

GALE (Whispering): …He's dreaming about making a sundae with Alexis?

JT (Still sleeping): How'd you know I fantasized about you in a giant ice cream sundae naked?

GALE (Her eyes widen, and she scoots awkwardly away and into the arsenal cave): Ugh, such a pervert…Well now that THAT bit of awkwardness is out of the way.

(Gale's eyes turn bright green and she summons a dark green bow. She shoots energy arrows at the Jet Streamers, wrapping them in green electricity. She also shoots arrows at Alexis' ATV and at some of the computers, also wrapping them in green electricity. She looks around before going to the back and placing the device on the wall. The device turns invisible. Gale raises her wrist towards her mouth and touches her ear.)

GALE: Their vehicles and defenses are disabled.

VOICE FROM EAR: Excellent. Maintain your surveillance until we are ready.

GALE: Understood. But none of you touch the Green Ranger until I get back.

**(UNKNOWN DUNGEON LOCATION)**

(A mysterious red cloaked figure also has his wrist to his mouth and his hand to his ear with a figure in a yellow cloak standing beside him.)

RED CLOAK: No promises. But keep your mitts off the Red Ranger. I will be the one to finish him off. (He lowers his wrist and removes his hand from ear and turns to the back of the room.)

(Two figures, one wearing a white cloak and the other in a blue cloak, guard the real Gale, whose hanging in the air by floating chain blocks.)

WHITE CLOAK: You better watch yourself this time, Red.

RED CLOAK: Don't tell me what to do, White. Whatever obsessions you think I have, they are no more.

GALE (weakly): Who are you?

BLUE CLOAK: What was that? I can't hear you after Green shattered your rib cage. (He laughs.)

GALE (louder): What do you want with me…?

YELLOW CLOAK: It's obvious, isn't it?

RED CLOAK: YOU, Green Ranger, are our guest.

BLUE COAK: And our bargaining chip, for the time being.

WHITE CLOAK: Should any Power Ranger come looking for us, you'll be the reason for them to do so.

RED CLOAK: But since you asked who we are—

YELLOW CLOAK: WE are your worst nightmare.

WHITE CLOAK: Who we are is of no importance to you.

GALE: (coughs) I didn't think they would bring back Copystryker just to bring me in as hostage. And for what?

BLUE CLOAK: You honestly expect us to tell you our plan?

GALE: Well, obviously you don't know who we are. We're the Mythic Knights. And whatever plan you have, we're going to stop it. Beating down little punks like you is our specialty.

YELLOW CLOAK (storms over to Gale and raises her weapon, a yellow deformed looking slingshot): Why you—

(Suddenly, the four cloaked figures are shocked by weird devices on their neck that suddenly drop them to their knees. Yuranzo emerges from the shadows.)

YURANZO (snickers): I love doing that. I'd like some alone time with the girl, if you don't mind. Unless you'd like another shock?

WHITE CLOAK (growls and draws bo-staff): Wait till I get my hands on you!

YURANZO: Do you really want to waste your time?

RED CLOAK (raises sword and blocks the white cloaked figure): Leave him. We have other matters to attend to. (To the other cloaked figures) Move out!

(The cloaked figures follow the red one out through a shadow portal into the forest. They don't notice, however, a man in a black hoody and black ripped jeans hiding in one of the bushes. He then quietly sneaks in through the shadows just as the door closes.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE. 9:01 AM)**

(Alexis and Gale gather around the table for breakfast. Gale eats a plate full of eggs, which causes Alexis to look at her suspiciously.)

GALE: (pauses when she notices Alexis looking at her): …Can I help you?

ALEXIS: I thought you said you didn't eat eggs.

GALE: I… uh… just decided to change my appetite. (Bitterly) Is that a crime?

ALEXIS: No, I guess not. It just seems so sudden.

(Vance comes jogging in)

VANCE: Morning ladies. Anyone seen Curtis? I needed to talk to him. I just got a brilliant idea for a new vehicle modification.

ALEXIS (points downstairs): You just missed him. He's headed downstairs to the garage to run some tests on the Jet Streamers.

(JT stumbles in, coming from upstairs, groggy and still with the lobster trap on his head)

VANCE (Notices JT and snickers): And good morning, sunshine.

(JT walks past him whilst giving him the finger, then blows a raspberry at him.)

ALEXIS: I've never seen you so…unenergetic.

JT: Oye, last night did not do well for me! You ever have one of those dreams where you fell asleep with a lobster trap on your head?

ALEXIS: ….Uh, JT…

JT (Notices the trap on his head): Whoa, that must have been some party last night. (He slices the trap off with his axe.)

ALEXIS: OH, I COULD'VE DONE THAT!

JT: Then why didn't ya?

(Suddenly a girlish scream is heard from the cave, and Curtis runs out looking extremely pissed.)

CURTIS: Alright, WHO DID IT?

VANCE: Whoa! Easy Curtis, who did what?

CURTIS: Somebody zapped all the JET STREAMERS! It'll take me 5 hours just to recalibrate them, refuel them, check for any other crap someone may have done to them just to fix them! Now I want the dude, girl, (Looks suspiciously at you-know-who.) or JT…. to confess!

JT: Oh, come on! Why is it that every time something gets smashed, broken, electrocuted, or caught in a zipper, everyone blames the JT?

VANCE: Well, for one, you're a JT. Two, remember what happened last week? Your Jet Streamer went wonko and smashed right into the downtown park. You broke one of the fountains, remember? And you ran over a mime!

JT (Sighs deeply): And he never made it out of the invisible box! But still, I did nothing of the sorts, my dear boy!

GALE: Oh please, you've got a real annoying habit of breaking things, and quite frankly, we're all sick of it.

ALEXIS (In her head, suspiciously): Weird, Gale of all people is usually the first to defend JT, and I'm the first to say we're sick of it. (Out loud) I think Jack's telling the truth.

(Everyone looks at Alexis in shock)

JT (Not realizing what Alexis just said): There you see that? Lexi thinks I'm telling the- (Realizes what Alexis just said) YOU SAY WHAT NOW?

TERRETTO (Coming down the stairs): As do I.

VANCE: Not that I doubt you Terretto, but how can you both be sure?

TERRETTO: Well I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to meditate in the moonlight. I find it to be very soothing. JT here was dead asleep on the couch.

ALEXIS: Plus to add to it, while JT is a walking bag of energy and destruction, he was in too much pain from yesterday.

VANCE (In his head): Why do I feel the sudden urge to yell OBJECTION very loudly and point at Gale?

JT: Excuse me? I is operating at 100% full health and- (Alexis pokes JT, which causes him to fall over and yelp in pain) …Point taken.

CURTIS: …Well…. they do have a point.

GALE: Are you serious? For all we know, JT could be lying.

TERRETTO (Looks at her suspiciously): Really, Gale? You seem to be so sure that JT did it. Is there some other reason behind your accusations?

GALE (Getting nervous): Uh…of course not, Terretto, I just uh… (She notices everyone looking at her and hastily lashes out.) What's with the third degree?

CURTIS: Easy babe, nobody's saying anything. Look, how about we all just take a break. I'll fix the Jet Streamers and the ATV AGAIN, and we'll investigate what happened later!

VANCE: Sounds fair to me. (He looks down at JT.) Oh, and someone should probably clean THIS up.

(Everyone except JT and Gale exit the kitchen. Gale heads for the bathroom while JT pulls himself up.)

JT: Oye, why do the showboats always get hurt the most, and DURR?

(JT notices a slight green glow from the bathroom, and scoots sneakily to the cracked open door and looks inside. He sees Gale washing her face. He then gets a closer look at the mirror, which reveals the face of a demon with glowing green eyes.)

JT: Wait… that's not the- oh no, she's gonna…. I gotta… (He runs straight into a wall. Then he runs right up the stairs) LEXI! LEXI, LEXI, LEXI, LEXI! (He runs straight towards Alexis' room.)

(Alexis is reading a book about transfiguration on her bed, when JT bursts in and lands right on top of her.)

JT: …Hello.

ALEXIS: …Can you hand me my wand? (JT hands Alexis her wand.) Thanks. (She holds her glowing wand to her throat which causes her voice to boom like a megaphone.) GET OFF OF ME! (She yells so loud that it sends JT flying across the room. She lowers her wand and speaks normally.) Now what is this all about?

JT: (Panting) Well, I was lying on the floor and I remember 'cause I was there, and there was this glowing and the Gale… the Gale was washing her face in the bathroom, and her reflection turned into some kinda twisted demon face… and then the magic pickles played horsey in the planet dumpster. (Passes out)

ALEXIS (Doesn't look interested): So tell me, how'd you sleep with all those clams in your pants?

JT: (Looks up looking really annoyed, then starts shaking Alexis violently) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I BE SPITTING AT YOU! THE GALE! DOWNSTAIRS! IS REALLY A DEMON! IN DISGUISE!

ALEXIS: (Stops shaking, and looks kind of shocked) Wait, are you sure?

JT: Have I ever been wrong? …When it's about demons in disguise?

ALEXIS: That WOULD explain Gale's weirder then usual behavior. The real Gale must've been captured during our fight against Lynxataur.

JT: So…THE JT WAS RIGHT YET AGAIN?

ALEXIS: Now hold it JT, just because your explanation makes sense, doesn't mean it's true. Now we can't start interrogating Gale or… whoever that is downstairs until we have more evidence, but until then, the least I can do is give you the benefit of the doubt.

JT: YAY! BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT! ….And I don't know what that is.

ALEXIS (Rolls her eyes): I'll take what you think into consideration before I do anything else.

JT: Ooh, that was way better than what I thought it meant.

ALEXIS: Oh, and one more thing… (Holds her wand to JT's throat) If you EVER shake me like that again, I'll tear your eyelids out!

JT: …I love it when you talk violent to me. (Alexis cocks her eyebrow, then gives JT a brain freeze)

**(UNKNOWN DUNGEON LOCATION)**

(Yuranzo stares down Gale with crossed arms.)

YURANZO: So you have finally come to terms with your destiny? It's about time. We could use a soldier like you one day.

GALE (scoffs): Like I would EVER work for you.

YURANZO: I never said you would, Gale. Or should I call you be your true name: Freya?

GALE: (coldly) Don't you ever call me that, you freak!

YURANZO (chuckles): Freak? Me? Surely you jest. (To self) Oh the irony. (Out loud, slowly circling Gale) You have such potential Freya. Such untapped power deep within you and what is it your friends are doing to help you? Well far from helping you, I assure you. (He chuckles.) They're forcing you to control yourself.

GALE (glares at him): I'm not saying anything to you, jester.

YURANZO: Alas, as I expected. But of course, I don't expect you to. I'M the bad guy in all of this when in reality, I may be the only one who could bring any shape of light to your darkened past.

GALE: Then how do you know my real name?

YURANZO: I know many things, some things I wish I didn't know, like I wish I never knew the Yellow Knight, the disgusting bane of my own existence!

GALE (chuckles then coughs): He has that effect on everyone.

YURANZO: You don't realize the effect of your powers Freya. Your friends look at you and want to help but you know deep down in your heart, they are afraid of you. They know you can easily become a threat and you know that once things go wrong for you, they will NOT hesitate to end your life. (Gale looks away from him.) And that's what eats you up at night, knowing that all they want to do is control you and make sure you don't become a threat to them. Face it Freya, in the end, the only friend you may EVER have in this dark web of lies, betrayal, and deceit… (He points to himself) …is me.

GALE (Spits at Yuranzo, glaring at him): I'd rather DIE than EVER side with YOU.

YURANZO: Tsk tsk.. (He wipes off the spit and turns away) What would your father ever say? Oh well.

GALE: Wait. (Yuranzo stops.) …What do you know about my father?

YURANZO (turns head): Oh…what DON'T I know about your father?

GALE (her eyes widen): Who? Who is he? TELL ME!

YURANZO: And what makes you think I'll tell you?

GALE: Because the next time you ever see me, I might just hesitate before I end your life. (Smirks) To give you a fighting chance.

YURANZO: Hmm… (Teasingly) Information requires a trade of equal value. All I want is an answer to a question.

GALE: If you're going for a complex riddle, you'll be wasting both our times.

YURANZO: Where is Ziara?

GALE: Ziara? (Thinks then smirks) You're a little late to the party, Yuranzo. (Her eyes flicker.) She tried to kill me but due to some…unfortunate circumstances, she committed suicide in hopes of killing me. And we all know how well that went. (Chuckles) She's LONG gone now!

YURANZO: (Whining) AAAWWWWW MAN! I wanted to be the one to destroy her! WHY DOES NOTHING EVER GO RIGHT FOR THE STARSCREAM OF THE SHOW?

GALE: And what reason could you have for destroying her?

YURANZO: Because, weeks before the whole Praxis situation, she did something to me that I can NEVER forgive! She slammed my face into the food bowl and tried to drown me in my own soup! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER FOR THAT!

GALE (Just looks at him with a "Are you serious" look on her face): I might as well be talking to JT again.

YURANZO: Well, I can still have the satisfaction of having captured a Halfling Knight. And it's only a matter of time before my new associates find your friends and destroy them once and for all. (A Demonite walks in with Yuranzo's crystal ball.) So for now, let's just sit back and enjoy the fun!

(The crystal ball reveals a campground, being terrorized by the cloaked figures)

YELLOW CLOAK (Shoots star bolts at a family of campers, causing them to run away.): Ahh, time to cause some real chaos now!

BLUE CLOAK (Spins around rapidly, slicing six trees into millions of wood chips with his axe.): This ought to get their attention.

WHITE CLOAK (Stabs the ground with his bo-staff causing the ground to shake and create a crack in the earth.): They won't ever be expecting us!

RED CLOAK: And if any other rangers show up… (He approaches a doe with an injured leg.) …they will pay the same price! (He raises his sword and prepares to strike.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The alarm goes off. All the rangers, minus Sondre, gather around Terretto who looks in his crystal ball.)

TERRETTO: There's a disturbance at the camping grounds at the far end of the woods.

VANCE: Wait, where's Sondre?

TERRETTO: I sent Sondre to do some investigating at the west end of the woods; I'll send him your way if the threat is too much.

CURTIS: Alright, but we're gonna have to teleport there; the Jet Streamers and Alexis' ATV are still busted.

JT: YAYS! I love teleporting! It makes me feel tingly!

VANCE: Whatever. Let's get moving guys!

(The Knights teleport away. Moments later, something starts to flicker from the crystal ball.)

TERRETTO: Hmm? (He walks over and puts his hands on the ball.) …What's this?

(The crystal ball flickers for a few seconds, then suddenly an Alpha unit is shown in the ball.)

ALPHA: Aye yi yi yi yi! Hello? Can you hear me?

TERRETTO (Astounded): What is this? Who are you?

ALPHA: Oh, thank goodness! Contact! Listen to me; are you the mentor of the Mythic Knight Power Rangers?

TERRETTO: Yes? I am Grand Master Alistair Terretto. And you are?

ALPHA: I'm Alpha 7, operator prototype from the planet Edenoi. Now listen, I've contacted you to give you a warning; your rangers are in terrible danger!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(FAR SIDE OF THE WOODS)**

(The Knights teleport to a completely destroyed part of the woods. There are tons of destroyed trees, embers still flaming, and a few injured animals.)

ALEXIS (Horrified): Oh my god!

VANCE: What the hell happened? (Puts hand to ear.) Teretto, why didn't the alarm go off when the fire started?

TERETTO: I'm not sure myself.

JT: Whoa, even I feel bad and I'm scared of nature and more specifically nature movies starring Brendan Fraser. (He leans against a tree which falls over, then steps awkwardly away.)

CURTIS (Looking over a wounded doe, gently trying to help it up): This is a nightmare. Listen Gale, I know this is a lot to take in but…

GALE: We don't have time to mourn over nature! We've got demons to find!

CURTIS (Shocked): What? But Gale, this is the woods! You love the woods! You're a huge Mother Nature supporter!

VANCE: Hell, you cried at the forest fire scene when we were watching Bambi!

JT: Speaking of which, I still wanna know what was up with the scene after Bambi's mom gets shot. I mean we went from "Your mother can't protect you anymore," to birds chirping in spring, and… (Alexis pinches JT's lips shut with her fingers.)

GALE: Yeah, well excuse me for taking my ranger duties seriously! And you guys better get used to it, because you're looking at the NEW Gale! The Gale who's gonna show the demons and this world just what she's made of!

(The rangers just look at her in shock.)

CURTIS (Eyebrows furrow): Well, I guess a little change wouldn't be so bad… IF you were the real Gale! But you're not!

(Curtis throws his dagger at Gale, who catches it between her fingers.)

GALE: Well played, White Ranger.

JT (Lips still pinched): Ha! See, what did I tell you?

VANCE: Alright, who the hell are you?

CURTIS: And what did you do with the real Gale?

GALE (Snickers evilly): You'll find out soon enough, but for now, LET 'EM HAVE IT!

VANCE (Eyes widen): It's an ambush! Incoming!

(Suddenly a series of green lightning bolts shoot at the knights, sending them flying in the air and land in the clearing. There are now 5 color-cloaked figures walking towards them, laughing evilly.)

ALEXIS (In pain): What the…..more evil rangers?

YELLOW CLOAK: Take a good look, Power Rangers!

GREEN CLOAK: At the last Rangers you'll ever see!

WHITE CLOAK: We're back.

BLUE CLOAK: And better than ever.

(The figures take their cloaks and throw them off to reveal…THE PYSCHO RANGERS FROM POWER RANGERS IN SPACE AND LOST GALAXY! They have an upgraded look with darker and glossier looks and collars around their necks.)

PSYCHO RED: Know our names, Power Rangers! WE are the-

JT (Excited): Oh my god…. IT'S THE PSYCHO RANGERS!

ALEXIS: What the-JT you know these guys?

JT: You kidding? These guys are the ultimate power ranger hunting machines! Next to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, the Psychos are my all-time favorite villains! (While he continues talking, the Psychos just look at him in confusion.) These guys were designed to be the perfect match for whatever ranger color they fought against!

VANCE (Facepalm): Oh my god JT, are we really doing this now?

JT: Um, clearly you forgot one of my special skills on FanFiction. I'm the ultimate ranger nerd… HELLOOOOOOOO! (He turns back to Psychos.) Anyways, if you don't end up destroying us or vice-versa… can I have your autographs?

PSYCHO WHITE: First of all, its NEO Psycho Rangers now!

PSYCHO BLUE: And second, we're about to destroy you. Hell, we destroyed nearly an ENTIRE FOREST, and you want our autographs? (JT nods excitedly.) …Okay, what is wrong with him?

CURTIS (Shrugs): Eh, he's just JT being JT.

PSYCHO YELLOW: Well he's about to be cosmic space dust, 'CAUSE WE'RE GONNA TEAR YOU APART!

ALEXIS: We can't seriously fight these guys 4 on 5!

CURTIS: We don't have a choice.

VANCE: Well if it's a fight you want, then you got it Psychos! (Draws morpher) READY!

JT/ALEXIS/CURTIS: READY!

VANCE/JT/ALEXIS/CURTIS: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

**(Morphing Sequence)**

(The Psychos split up and the Knights give chase. Alexis sprints after Psycho Blue, hopping over trunks and logs. Psycho Blue leaps back and throws the axe at Alexis but she corkscrews through the air.)

ALEXIS: EXCELSIOR!

(Quickly summoning her Shark Blade, she charges in and deals two strikes to Psycho Blue but he kicks her back, slicing into her back. Alexis turns and fires off an ice beam that Psycho Blue ducks. Psycho Blue grabs Alexis and throws her against a tree and charges a tornado strike but Alexis dodges and shoots ice balls at Psycho Blue at a rapid rate but Psycho Blue is too fast and keeps dashing past. Psycho Blue charges in faster than Alexis can react and deals a strong strike along the chest with several fast kicks and a twisting slash that sends Alexis stumbling back. Adding to that, Psycho Blue leaps in the air and his axe charges dark blue and he slams it on the ground, causing an explosion at point blank range that sends Alexis rocketing back.)

PSYCHO BLUE: Is that the best you got, little girl? I'm not even getting started!

(JT and Psycho Yellow are clashing in hand to hand combat but Psycho Yellow is being methodical, hitting strikes to the shoulders and stomach, dropping JT to his stomach. Psycho Yellow uses JT as a springboard and leaps up, aiming her Starbolt Shooter down at JT. JT suddenly rolls and blocks more shots with his shield.)

JT: Wait! She's a girl; I don't know where I'm supposed to hit her!

PSYCHO YELLOW: Sad, but I know where to hit you! (She kicks him square in the groin)

JT (Yelps in pain): My jewelry shop got ransacked! (He gets up) Ok, let's do this above the belt then. EXCELSIOR!

(JT uses his super speed to his advantage and charges in, blocking the Starbolts with his shield, even throwing it at Psycho Yellow that stuns her. JT catches his shield and grabs his axe, slicing several times at Psycho Yellow, knocking her down. He puts his shield away and charges up his axe with electricity but Psycho Yellow takes him by surprise with a spin kick to the head that makes JT drop his stuff. She deals hard punches and kicks and then charges a powerful shot with her Shooter and blasts JT straight in the face, slamming him down into the ground.)

PSYCHO YELLOW (laughs) Wow, you're way weaker than I thought!

JT: Ok, excuse me for wondering, but where are the Black and Pink Psychos?

PSYCHO YELLOW: None of your business, freak!

(Psycho Yellow aims a kick at JT but he grabs the leg and flips her back and kicks her forward.)

JT: OH, IT'S ON!

(Curtis skillfully flips and dodges Psycho White's swift bo-staff strikes. He draws the Ivory Crusader and clashes strike for strike against Psycho White. They disarm one another at nearly the same time and resort to wrestling against one another, locking up. Curtis is clearly stronger and shoves Psycho White back. Curtis raises his fists up and they glow and he slams his fists on the ground, causing it to shake and an energy wave rises up at Psycho White. Psycho White dodges but it cutes a tree clean in half.)

CURTIS: Whoa, didn't know I could do that.

(Curtis grabs a giant tree trunk and wields it and tries to smash Psycho White but he separates his bo-staff and slices through the tree, grabbing the trunks and sandwiching Curtis between them. While Curtis is stunned, Psycho White charges in, dealing heavy strikes, kicking him in the gut, landing a strong kick to Curtis' head. Curtis knocks him back but Psycho White uses his bo-staff to rebound and drive his feet into Curtis' face, knocking him away. The two suddenly charge again at one another, fists glowing, and their fists clash, causing an explosion that sends Curtis rocketing back and skidding into the ground.)

PSYCHO WHITE: Impressive White Ranger, but is that all you really got?

CURTIS: (Smirks) Bring it on, bitch! (He leaps at Psycho White again.)

(Vance dodges several energy arrows from Psycho Green and then gets into close combat with her.)

VANCE (to self): Crap, I can't use my fire powers around here. I'm gonna have to step up my game.

(Vance slices arrows that Psycho Green has shot at him but one of them hits him and stuns him. Psycho Red shoves Psycho Green to the side.)

PSYCHO RED: Hey, leave Red to me!

PSYCHO GREEN: Oye, I thought we dropped the whole respective ranger color streak! THAT is what screwed us over last time!

PSYCHO RED: It's MY destiny to defeat the Red Ranger. If I can't kill the Red Space Ranger or the Red Galaxy Ranger, then the Red Mythic Knight will fall by my blade!

PSYCHO GREEN (mockingly): It's my destiny—you know, maybe it's my destiny to stick that little sword of yours up your ass!

PSYCHO RED: You ignorant—

(As the two Psychos argue, Vance uses this distraction to recharge and sprint forward and clothesline both Psycho Red and Green down. Psycho Green rolls away and Vance aims swift strikes across Psycho Red's chest but Psycho Red disarms him, kicks him back, and deals three strong strikes across Vance's chest, followed with a crushing punch to Vance's ribs. He grabs Vance and begins to spin him, throwing him in the air, and then leaping up and spin kicking Vance down into the ground. Psycho Red dives down for the killing strike but Vance rolls out of the way, only to receive an explosive arrow at point blank range from the ground that sends Vance skidding back. The Knights regroup together.)

KNIGHTS: BLACK DRAGON CANNON! (They form the Black Dragon Cannon, minus Gale's Halberd.)

ALEXIS: READY!

JT: AIM—

PSYCHO RANGERS: PSYCHO CANNON!

MAIN 5: PSYCHO CANNON!

(The Knights are surprised to see the Psychos have their own cannon, made out of their weapons ready and about to fire.)

JT: WHEN THE HELL DID THEY GET A CANNON! …I should be terrified but THAT THING IS SO COOL!

PSYCHO RED: New upgrades equal new weapons, fakers!

KNIGHTS AND PSYCHOS (after a few seconds): FIRE!

(The two energy balls rocket out of the cannons and collide, creating yet another explosion that knocks both teams back, creating a crater in the ground. As the dust settles, both teams are still standing but the Mythic Knights are demorphed and are barely standing.)

JT: Oye, why does the author of this fanfic like explosions so much?

CURTIS: Because he's got a bigger explosion fetish than Michael Bay?

VANCE: Yea, we're totally a series with nothing but explosions, girls with melted faces and fake boobs that can't act and a bunch of robot cars beating the crap out of one another in Chicago with a story looser then Rosie Huntington's legs. THAT'S TOTTALLY WHAT PRMK IS ABOUT!

ALEXIS (Confused): …Now, remind me, who is this Michael Bay again?

BOYS (Hastily): NOBODY!

(The Psychos are also fatigued. But they get to their feet and raise their weapons, making the Knights glow their respective colors and yell out in pain.)

ALEXIS: What is going on!

CURTIS: (looks at energy meters as they are slowly being drained) They're draining our energy!

VANCE: YOU DON'T SAY! (Grunts and tries to get to his feet but can't.)

PSYCHO BLUE: And here we were thinking you were a challenge.

PSYCHO WHITE: You don't even compare to the warriors we've faced!

PSYCHO RED: Bow down to the Psychos!

JT/ALEXIS: …CONVENIENT SAVIOR?

(All the Psychos laugh manically until suddenly a rain of blaster fire hits the Psycho Rangers, stunning them.)

ALEXIS: Huh, it's actually kind of fun after a while.

JT: See? What I tell you? (Thinks for a second) Wait a second, I know those blaster shots!

(From the air, two Galaxy Gliders soar above the forest and two figures drop down, the Gliders then soar away. Both teams gasp seeing the two figures between them are the Red Space Ranger, Andros, and the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane.)

PSYCHO GREEN: OH, COME ON!

PSYCHO RED: You two again?

JT (instantly rejuvenated and fan girl squeals): THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER!

ZHANE: Well, well, it's been awhile Psychos.

ANDROS: And it looks like things haven't changed much.

PSYCHO YELLOW: Let's get them!

YURANZO (Through communicator): No, you will return NOW.

PSYCHO RED (Speaking into communicator): You're seriously asking us to retreat?

(Right when Psycho Red finishes, the collars around the Psycho's necks shock them and they are suddenly teleported away. Andros and Zhane walk over and help the Knights up.)

VANCE (still weak): Thanks.

ANDROS: No problem. Us Red Rangers gotta stick together, right?

CURTIS: Who the hell were those guys?

ZHANE: Guys, you don't want to mess with us on a good OR bad day. (Looks at Andros) And here I thought we got rid of these guys the last time.

ANDROS: We'll worry about that later. Are any of you hurt?

CURTIS: We should be fine.

JT: My jewlery store has still been breached, BUT I IS TOO EXCITED TO CARE! (He bows before Andros and Zhane) Oh most benevolent and spacey ones! I grovel at your feet! (He proceeds to kiss Zhane and Andros' boots, which causes them to look freaked out.)

ANDROS: Uh…thanks? But you REALLY don't have to.

ZHANE (Chuckling): Aw come on, he's a fan. Let him have his moment.

ALEXIS (Pulls JT away by his ear.): You'll have to excuse JT. Anyways, who are you two?

ZHANE: On your side, if that helps.

VANCE (taps button his communicator): Terretto. We're teleporting back, and we have company.

(Vance presses a button and the 6 of them are teleported out of the forest.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(UNKNOWN DUNGEON LOCATION)**

(Gale hangs from her chain blocks, eyes closed, fatigued. She hears slashes, explosions, and screams from behind the door. Looking up, she sees a loud slash sound and the door shatters into pieces. A figure in a hoody, though in the shadows, appears before her. He smacks a button on the side by the door and this deactivates the chain blocks. The figure runs over and catches Gale from falling. She immediately clings to him, crying silently.)

GALE: Thank you god…thank you…I knew you would come, Curtis.

(She pushes down his hood and runs her fingers through the hair and. The figure is about to say something but Gale kisses the figure deeply, holding him close to her chest, silencing him. As she stands up, the light shines on the figures face…revealing it to be Sondre's. The moment Gale sees this, her expression changes to shock, only staring up into his eyes in fright.)

GALE: …Sondre, I'm—

SONDRE: I know.

GALE: I thought- (She looks to the side, trying to change the subject.) How did you even find me?

SONDRE (smirks): I have my ways.

(The two stare at one another, none really making a move. Gale however brushes his hair back slightly. What they don't see are two light flickers in their eyes.)

GALE: …You know, you look much better in the light.

SONDRE: Perhaps. (He looks down slightly.) You should have let go by now.

GALE: Why should I?

(Again they stare until Gale kisses him again, this time with feeling; her arms hooked around his neck as she deepens it. Sondre is hesitant but the flicker returns and he returns the kiss, arms wrapped around her back.)

GALE (Her eyes slightly darken.): There…doesn't that feel better to get that off your chest?

SONDRE (He slowly nods.): For once. You have to go, Gale. You need to heal up before you can fight again.

GALE: Oh? (Slyly) We have all the time in the world, Sondre.

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Yurano is kneeling before Grieger , who is looking at the mirror. The mirror shows Yuranzo talking with Accelarazor and levitating the Psycho Ranger data cards over a green flame pit to summon them. The mirror returns to normal. Triano is also standing by the throne.)

GRIEGER: I am tired, Yuranzo. I am tired of secrecy. Did you really think I wouldn't know about this?

YURANZO(nervous): No, no, of course not my liege-

GRIEGER (interrupts, bellowing): Don't you dare snivel in my presence, Yuranzo. YOU, of all my trusted Demon Generals, should know NOTHING goes on in these walls that I don't know about. This is something I would have expected from Ziara.

TRIANO: Our scouts have been searching for her, but there's been no sign since her little… (He smirks.) …accident.

GRIEGER: As for your little plan, what do you hope to achieve…using keycards?

YURANZO: Not just any keycards. Long ago these cards contained the data of the greatest enemies to the Power Rangers: The Psycho Rangers! But better yet, within the fires of the Nether, I have supercharged their powers and have made them ten times stronger than any Power Ranger they have ever faced. Thus, the NEO Psychos were born by my hand.

GRIEGER: And who authorized—

YURANZO: (snaps) Oh, just shut up with the authorization! (Grieger gives him a look) Nothing EVER gets done around here under what you say! We all have to just sit and wait and well, your majesty, I am not the waiting type. (Points to mirror which shows the Psychos beating the Knights) Besides, you should see what these Psychos are capable of before you see fit to any…punishment, which I deserve.

GRIEGER: I do not tolerate a rebellious attitude, Yuranzo. If you are planning something against me I assure you, I will always be one step ahead.

YURANZO: But of course… (He summons a shadow portal and stands, going backwards into it.)

TRIANO (looking at over Grieger): He's been acting very odd lately, like he's got something to prove, you know?

GRIEGER: Whatever it is, I want you to keep an eye on him. I sensed a presence earlier today of what I am not certain. Something is returning. (Looks at Triano) And we must be prepared.

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: MAIN ROOM)**

(Curtis and JT sit on the sofa across from Andros and Zhane, who are sitting in separate chairs. Vance walks from the kitchen with a tray with cookies and tea, putting it down on the table separating the sofa and chairs. Zhane immediately goes for the cookies and takes several, stuffing his face.)

ZHANE: You have NO idea how long we've been in space without any real food. All of our crap is processed. (Gets a shifty look) Literally…

ANDROS: Don't remind me. Thank you for your hospitality.

VANCE: It's no problem. (Smiles) It's not often we get to meet other Power Rangers.

JT: If it were every day, I think I'd finally die happy. (He and Zhane reach for the same cookie, and start fighting over it while the others continue speaking)

CURTIS: I think you owe us some answers. First off, what are you doing here in Sundraville?

ALEXIS: Actually, more importantly, what the hell are Psycho Rangers?

ANDROS: They were created years ago by Astronema to be the perfect adversaries to us—

VANCE: Whose Astronema?

ZHANE: (interrupts) It's a LONG story. (Lets go of the cookie, causing JT to go flying.)

ANDROS: The Psychos were warriors that could think and fight stronger than any of us. When we first faced them, we had never faced anything like them. They beat us down pretty bad and they forced us to think on our feet. They were cunning and fierce as a unit but as solo fighters, that's when we found their weakness.

ZHANE: Little known fact, they're INSANE and obsessed with destroying us. We used that to our advantage.

ANDROS: We had to pick them off one by one and even then, we just BARELY won the war against them.

ZHANE: And of course we didn't get a lot of time to relax. When Astronema trapped all of Angel Grove in another dimensionwith the hopes of turning everyone into her own monster army, we were followed by the ghosts of the Psychos. They used a machine that turned humans into Data Cards to come back to life. And by doing this, it weakened their strength, so we were able to beat them again without as much trouble as we thought. We turned them back into data and stored them in data cards. (Looks at Andros) What did you do with the cards?

ANDROS: I should have destroyed them but I didn't. A while later, when we met the Lost Galaxy Rangers, this monster named Deviot found the cards and gave the Psychos a reboot. We tracked them down to Miranoi—

ZHANE: (interrupts) By the way, thanks for NOT inviting me.

ANDROS: Weren't you busy at the time?

ZHANE: Yeah? But still, I'd have loved to face them again!

VANCE: I think now you may get your chance. Continue please.

ANDROS: We tracked them down to Miranoi and this time we had an 11 to 5 advantage and we won again. We thought we had them beat…until Psycho Pink returned.

JT: And then the stuff with the Savage Sword happened, right?

ZHANE: Yeah…unfortunately.

ANDROS: It's still sort of a tough subject for us to talk about. Cassie, our Pink Ranger, still beats herself up to this day about that.

CURTIS: You don't have to tell us, we understand.

ALEXIS: I'm more interested to figure out how they are back a third time. So with that exposition out of the way, fast forward to today.

ZHANE: Once the Psychos were returned to card form a second time, TJ, our Blue Space Ranger, put transmitters into the cards.

ANDROS: So if they were to ever be activated again, we'd be the first to know. We had just entered Earth's galaxy again and Zhane and I teleported down to give the cards to a group of specialists who could destroy them.

JT: Wait, how'd they get turned into cards a third time?

ANDROS: We found the ghosts of the Psychos, and turned them into data cards again, making sure they could never come back again.

VANCE: …I'm sorry, I have to ask, why didn't you just destroy the cards there when you had the chance?

ZHANE: If we had smashed the cards open, the Psychos would have been released. The data would have to been manually erased and then the cards would be destroyed. Last night we were monitoring the truck taking the cards to the incinerator plant. Unfortunately, the truck was attacked by some sort of monster we had never seen: Accelarazor?

ALEXIS: He's alive? (Looks at the others)

JT: …At least the writers care about old monsters. Now if I'm correct, and if it's about Power Rangers, I usually am, there should be 6 of you. Where are the other Space Rangers?

ANDROS: Don't worry, they're on their way. We were having engine problems and issues with the teleporter but they'll be here. Right now though, I believe introductions are in order. I'm Andros. This is my friend, Zhane.

VANCE: Vance Archer, Red Mythic Knight.

JT: JT Collins, Yellow Mythic Knight, Power Rangers expert, (Holds up a copy of Nickelodeon Magazine with a picture of him on the cover) and official mascot for Mythic Knights related merchandise.

ALEXIS (rolls eyes): Oh the irony. (To Andros and Zhane.) Alexis Gallows, Blue Mythic Knight.

CURTIS: Curtis Wilson, White Mythic Knight.

VANCE: Gale and Sondre are our Green and Shadow Knights, but Psycho Green kidnapped Gale a few hours ago.

(The alarm goes off in the base and the group turns to the crystal ball, seeing the Psycho Rangers rampaging around the quarry. Around the same time, Curtis' communicator goes off.)

GALE (through communicator): Curtis?

CURTIS (breathes a sigh of relief): There you are! What happened to you? Are you hurt?

GALE: Don't worry, I'm fine. Sondre found me; we're heading back to base.

VANCE: Meet us at the Quarry, the psychos are attacking again. How's your energy level?

GALE: Fully recharged! We'll see you there.

CURTIS: I love— (the communicator beeps, ending the transmission. Curtis sighs and shakes his head.)

VANCE (stands up and goes to the middle of the room where the others join): Alright, let's do this!

JT: …Say, I'm still curious, why's it always the quarry for the huge epic battles?

CURTIS/ALEXIS/VANCE: JT!

(The group grabs JT and teleport away.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE QUARRY)**

(The Knights, Andros, and Zhane land unmorphed in the quarry to see the Psycho Rangers killing the workers. Psycho Red turns to them.)

PSYCHO RED: Look who decided to join the party. (He laughs manically.)

PSYCHO YELLOW: And you brought your friends back too!

ANDROS: It's over for you Psychos!

PSYCHO BLUE: Aww isn't this adorable. The Knights couldn't get the job done so they had to bring in two old has-beens for sparring practice.

PSYCHO GREEN: Let's crush them!

(Psycho Green rushes in but suddenly two shadow portals open and both Sondre and Gale emerge, delivering powerful strikes with their weapons that stun Psycho Green, sending her back. The Psychos and Knights are surprised to see this as Sondre and Gale flip in the air and land by the Knights.)

PSYCHO GREEN (grunts, getting back up): There's a 6th Knight!

JT: Well looks like someone hasn't been paying any attention to the toy line huh? (Turns to audience) By the way Bandai, we got a Rita Repulsa figure now, so what about the Psycho Rangers!

(Curtis immediately hugs Gale, who hesitantly hugs him back.)

PSYCHO WHITE: Aww, isn't that sweet! (He gags.) We don't care if you bring in the whole team, there's no way you can stop us now!

ZHANE: Wanna be so sure?

ANDROS (taps communicator): Bring in the cavalry!

(The Psychos are confused but then freeze when they hear a familiar whooshing sound. Colored streaks dash by them, slashing at them from various angles before soaring up in the air. Down from the air land TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, the rest of the Space Rangers! Psycho Red smacks Psycho White upside the head.)

PSYCHO RED: You just had to open your big mouth didn't you!

TJ: You guys just don't know when to quit do you?

ASHLEY: Looks like you're gonna need a reminder on what these "has-beens" can do to you!

ANDROS (looks at Vance): Shall we?

VANCE: Hell yeah!

JT: Ooo come on, can I please! Just one time!

VANCE: Alright…just this once.

JT: (happy squeal) IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

SPACE RANGERS: LET'S ROCKET!

ASTRO MORPHERS: (As Andros, Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie press the corresponding buttons) 3. 3. 5. (The 5 rangers then press the enter button)

ZHANE'S DIGIMORPHER: (As he presses the corresponding buttons) M-E-G-A. (Zhane presses enter) MEGA.

(In Space morphing sequence)

MYTHIC KNIGHTS: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

SONDRE: SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

(Mythic Knight morphing sequence)

VANCE: Dragonheart of Dancing Flames! Red Mythic Knight Ranger!

JT: Thunder's Fury! Yellow Mythic Knight Ranger!

ALEXIS: Soul flurry of Ice! Blue Mythic Knight Ranger!

CURTIS: Lunar rays of Justice, White Mythic Knight Ranger!

GALE: Will of the Wolf, Green Mythic Knight Ranger!

SONDRE: Guardian of the Night! Shadow Mythic Knight Ranger!

CASSIE: Pink Space Ranger!

CARLOS: Black Space Ranger!

ASHLEY: Yellow Space Ranger!

TJ: Blue Space Ranger!

ANDROS: Red Space Ranger!

ZHANE: Silver Space Ranger!

VANCE/ANDROS: It's on now, Psychos!

ALL 12 RANGERS: POWER RANGERS, UNITE!

(A massive explosion occurs behind the two teams. Freeze-frame, TO BE CONTINUED, fades to black.)

(A montage for the next episode plays.)

JT (VO): Huh? What? I get to do this one? …OH HELL YEAH! Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! You think things are heating up so far? Well we really kick things into overdrive in Part 2. Can the Space Rangers give us the needed advantage to beat the Neo Psychos or do the Psychos finally have our number? Either way, stay tuned for all the awesome action, drama, thrills, chills, mustard, and all other good stuff next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! Huh, you know I could get used to doing this every episode.

(Montage fades to black. Credits roll)


	22. Psychos Unleashed Part 2

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 21: Psychos Unleashed Part 2<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER  
>EDITED BY SAGE DUDLEY AND JIMMY MAEHER<strong>

Narrator: Last time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! Instead of saying we're showing a montage, here's what went down. Accellarazor was brought back by Yuranzo to steal a briefcase holding the data cards of the Psycho Rangers. After saving a ship from smashing into the docks, Gale is abducted by Psycho Green and after burning down a section of the forest, the Mythic Knights meet the now NEO Psychos and the Knights are nearly defeated until Andros and Zhane, the Red and Silver Space Power Rangers show up to save them. And soon the rest of the Space Rangers show up to help as well. Who will win? Find out in part 2 of Psychos UNLEASHED!

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE: YURANZO'S ROOM)**

(Yuranzo stands before his crystal ball, arms crossed, with a confident smirk.)

YURANZO (He chuckles lowly to himself and gives a content sigh.): At last…some REAL chaos.

(Triano enters from the side door, slowly walking over.)

TRIANO: Impressed with your work?

YURANZO: Very much so, Triano. Finally, I am the one in the seat of power. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?

TRIANO: Since you were born?

YURANZO: …You know, when I was born, I didn't even know what I wanted anyway. No, I've been waiting for this chance for a long time now. Since King Grieger has come to power, I have done next to nothing other than sit back and summon his monsters. Seriously, when's the last time I actually got to summon a monster?

TRIANO: Beats me. (He walks around Yuranzo and stands across from him with the crystal ball in between the two of them.) …You should be concerned.

YURANZO: Concerned? (Scoffs) Whatever for?

TRIANO: You know you're just gonna fail again. Ziara killed four of the Knights on her own but they came back and still won. What makes you think five mechanical rangers are gonna do anything?

YURANZO: What are you implying?

TRIANO: I may be one of the strongest warriors here Yuranzo, but I'm not stupid. Your little Psychos are gonna get their asses kicked and then Grieger is going to do unspeakable things to you when you fail.

YURANZO: You don't think I know that? The word "failure" has been imprinted into my mind ever since that damn Yellow Knight embarrassed me in that stupid supermarket…in a filler scene no less! But don't worry. What I lack in strength, I bring double in brains.

TRIANO: I figured you had a plan of some sort.

YURANZO: (boasting) Well, of course I do. You seriously didn't think I would launch an attack unless I had an effective strategy ready, did you? (Triano is about to answer) That was a rhetorical question. No, my plan is effective and has already been set in motion. Just wait… (He chuckles evilly to himself)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(SUNDRAVILLE QUARRY)**

(The Knights and Neo Psychos are leaping into the air to strike one another. All we can see are various color streams striking one another from all over the sky at a rapid rate. The streams then shatter and land in different parts of the quarry to fight.)

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, GALE: EXCELSIOR! POWER UP! (Battalizer morphing sequence)

CURTIS (depressed): Why do I feel so left out…

(Alexis and TJ land on the east end of the quarry with Psycho Blue. TJ clashes axe strike for axe strike against Psycho Blue. Psycho Blue kicks him back and TJ skids back only for Alexis to front flip over him, driving both of her feet into Psycho Blue's face. Swiftly she rolls and wields both her Shark Blades and slashes twice along the chest of Psycho Blue, dodging strikes before flipping back and letting TJ throw his axe that connects with Psycho Blue, stunning him. He shakes off the pain and Alexis and TJ engage him in hand to hand combat with Psycho Blue blocking their strikes, Psycho Blue slices into Alexis, sending her rolling out of the way. TJ clashes against Psycho Blue and holds him still. Alexis gets to her feet.)

ALEXIS: Alright, blue boy, now you pissed me off!

(Alexis sheaths her swords and then draws her wand, the top of it glowing dark blue and suddenly, ice crystals surround Psycho Blue. TJ rolls out of the way and Alexis shoots a beam from her wand. The ice crystals surround Psycho Blue and when the beam hits, it ricochets through the crystals and makes them shoot beams of ice at Psycho Blue at a rapid rate, almost like a machine gun. Once the crystals fade, Alexis and TJ both strike with their weapons and send Psycho Blue slamming into one of the pillars of the quarry.)

TJ (raising his hand for a high five): Yeah! Just like riding a bike! True blue power, all the way!

ALEXIS (staring at TJ's hand): …Oh, why not. (She chuckles and gives him the high five.)

(Psycho Yellow gives chase to JT and Ashley as they race into the first level of the quarry, shooting rapid bursts from her Psycho Slinger. People are still racing away from the chaos and destruction as JT fires back thunder balls and Ashley shoots back stun bolts from her Star Slinger. They reach a clearer area and JT darts away leaving Psycho Yellow and Ashley to engage in hand to hand combat. Psycho Yellow attacks with strong and hard punches but Ashley relies on her speed and kicks back one of the punches, nailing Yellow in the gut with her forearm before attempting to flip her over. Yellow is a bit smarter and lands on her feet and delivers a back kick into Ashley's chest, making her stumble.)

JT: BATTER UP!

(Psycho Yellow turns only to get a strong sledgehammer shot to the face from JT who had jumped down from above. With the angle, momentum, and super speed, Psycho Yellow goes straight through the concrete wall, where she is almost buried in rubble. Her visor is cracked.)

JT: And the crowd goes wild for that oh-so-magnificent home run! The Sundraville Titans finally capture the World Series! Hah…dreams do come true. (He flips the sledgehammer in his hands, seeing Psycho Yellow get to her feet.) Aww, does mellow yellow want another good smack in the head!

PSYCHO YELLOW (growling, trying to get to her feet.): You insolent, annoying twerp! DIE!

JT: Nobody's called me insolent before…you really do care!

(Psycho Yellow charges but is suddenly sent flying into the air by an uppercut from Curtis. She lands on the conveyor belt above and Curtis gives a quick salute to JT.)

CURTIS: Looks like you got things under control here.

JT: Basically.

(Right as JT finishes, Psycho White comes charging in and suddenly spears Curtis through one of the supports holding up the conveyor belt. Curtis slams down onto one of the control panels and grunts in pain before kicking him back. JT and Ashley nod and JT grabs her, using his super speed to launch up into the air and onto the conveyor belt. Carlos is right behind them with his Lunar Lance, giving a slash on Psycho White's back.)

CARLOS: That all you got!

(Curtis gets up off the controls, not realizing the controls for the rock crusher above have been started. Psycho White fights with swift strikes from his staff, blocking Curtis' Ivory Crusader and Carlos' Lunar Lance. The strikes against White's burly body seem to have little to no effect as White's Psycho Rod smashes his weapon into both Curtis and Carlos, knocking them back.)

CARLOS (pants): Damn it, he's just too strong!

CURTIS: Not for me, he isn't!

(He places his hands on the sword hilt and violently slashes away from a distance with the chain part of the blade. This is able to stun Psycho White and Curtis charges in with his hammer and roughly smashes it into Psycho White's chest. Carlos charges in and sticks the staff in the ground, using it like a pole vault to double kick Psycho White in the face. Curtis leaps behind and spin kicks him in the back and drives his fists like hammers down into his back, the force causing cracks in the ground, making the place shake for a moment.)

CARLOS: Geez man, how many earthquakes have you started?

CURTIS (smirks playfully): Only the ones in the bed.

JT: OH GOD DAMN IT, CURTIS! EVERY TIME! EVERY FREAKIN' TIME! Every time I try to jump on that bandwagon, you beat me to it!

(Outside of the plant by the trees, a shadow portal opens and Triano exits, observing the chaos before him.)

TRIANO: Look at them all running and scattering away like the petty cockroaches they are. (He gazes down at his sword and smirks a bit) …My blade hungers for human blood. Surely Grieger won't mind if I…indulge myself.

(Triano is about to take a step forward towards the commotion but is stunned by an energy shot from behind. He growls and suddenly turns, and spots Sondre standing there with his Sparrow Blaster pointed at Triano.)

SONDRE: Try it and I don't think you will enjoy walking for a while.

TRIANO (growls at him): You AGAIN!

SONDRE (smirks): Miss me?

TRIANO: What in the Nether are you wearing!

SONDRE: Eh, I figured a wardrobe change is in order. But you'd be a fool to think I am any different, Triano.

TRiANO: Really? (Scoffs) No matter how different you look, you are still as weak as when we last met.

(Suddenly a silver blur dashes into Triano, slamming into him with a kick and flipping back to land by Sondre. Triano grunts as he's knocked back against a tree and sees Zhane standing next to Sondre.)

ZHANE: Wow, you really let yourself go Eclipitor! The old N64 look not working for ya? (He laughs and nudges Sondre who turns his head to Zhane. Zhane stops laughing and gets serious.)

TRIANO: You two think you're pretty funny, don't you? Let us see whose laughing when I'm done with you! (He charges at Sondre and Zhane.)

SONDRE (sliding card through morpher.): Sparrow Blade!

ZHANE (extends his hand): Super Silverizer!

(Zhane charges in first and leaps, driving his foot into Triano, making him go back. Triano grabs Zhane and smashes him hard in the face with a punch before hitting a vicious slice that sends Zhane skidding back. Sondre charges and clashes strike for strike against Triano's massive blade. Sondre stuns Triano for a moment and Zhane rolls under, slicing into Triano's waist. Sondre leaps up and does a spinning roundhouse kick that sends Triano stumbling back. Sondre quickly draws his blaster and shoots out rapid bursts that Triano manages to counter. Zhane sees this, makes the Silverizer glow, and he swoops in for an uppercut slice that connects, disarming Triano for a moment. Sondre charges in and corkscrews through the air but Triano is ready and his fist suddenly glows darker. He smashes his fist into Sondre's head, sending him rocketing back, slamming hard into a tree, and making him drop down to the ground.)

ZHANE: Sondre!

TRIANO (laughs and smashes his fists together, making them glow blacker as he gets into a stance) Just can't win, can you, Sondre?

SONDRE (he gets to his feet slowly and his armor begins to grow darker) You're not…the only one with a surprise. (He draws another card and slides it through) Sparrow Spiral Strike!

TRIANO: What?

(Sondre zips forward and begins to deal strike after strike into Triano. Triano tries to counter them but Sondre moves too fast for him to do anything. At least 22 strikes later, Sondre leaps up and flips down with one last slash. Triano brings up his blade to block this but it gets broken in half)

TRIANO: MY BLADE!

(Sondre returns to Zhane's side and they get into a stance.)

ZHANE: Aww, did we break the wittle baby demon's sword?

TRIANO (glares at Sondre and Zhane, then turns his eyes to Sondre): You may have gotten off this time Black Knight—

SONDRE: That's SHADOW Knight.

TRIANO: But you won't be so lucky next time! (He summons a shadow portal and steps through it)

ZHANE: Yeah! Yeah! Run away to mama, mama's boy! (He laughs and raises a hand up to high five Sondre who just looks like it) …Right.

SONDRE: …Why are you so cocky?

ZHANE: What? I'm always cocky.

SONDRE: It seems like there is something bugging you.

ZHANE: Oh, I don't know, maybe because I wasn't invited to the last beat down my friends took a part of? (Yells to the writers) Oh, I see, I'm not good enough for the poster, am I? There's only five space Rangers? Yeah, just because you wrote me off into boo-foo nowhere land doesn't mean I don't exist, dumbasses! I don't care that I had previous engagements to go to! You should have at least invited me! Oh, but look at that, no new messages in my inbox. Would have been nice to see one from Andros and it would be like, "Hey, sup bro, wanna help beat down some Psychos?" and I would have been like, "Sure! Why not! Anything for my best friend!"

SONDRE: …That didn't even answer my question.

JT: (pokes head out from tree) HEY, I just fixed that fourth wall. 'TIS MINE TO BREAK!

SONDRE: Don't you have a Psycho to be fighting?

JT: …Oh, yeah. (Zips away)

(Back in the quarry, Psycho Red is slammed straight through one of the walls, landing on one of the catwalks. Vance leaps through the hole and drives his foot into Psycho Red's face. Psycho Red growls and exchanges punches with Vance. Vance fights back with swift kicks but Psycho Red hooks Vance's leg and hits Vance hard in the face and then yanks back hard on Vance's leg. Vance grunts out in pain and moves away, holding onto the catwalk for support. Psycho Red is about to attack Vance but he's hit with several blaster shots from Andros. Andros comes running up from one of the pylons leading up to the catwalks and slices Psycho Red with the Spiral Saber. This stuns Psycho Red long enough for Vance to deal three swift slices with Excalibur. Attempting a fourth, Psycho Red disarms Vance with a strike of his own.)

PSYCHO RED: Is this the best you can conjure?

VANCE: I'm just get—

JT: I SWEAR TO CHRIST, IF IT'S ANOTHER FIRE JOKE—

VANCE, ANDROS, AND PSYCHO RED: OH SHUT UP!

(Vance quickly leaps down onto one of the lower catwalks and catches the sword from falling into one of the rock crushers. He spots Psycho Yellow fending off Ashley and JT with star bolts. Vance looks up to see Andros and Psycho Red clashing again. Psycho Red is at a standstill with Andros, trying to face him back, but the two are evenly matched.)

PSYCHO RED: How's it feel, Red Ranger, knowing you just can't get the job done? That you need a bunch of kids to finish what you couldn't?

ANDROS (struggling against the sword): You'd be…surprised! (He knocks Psycho Red back and slashes his chest.)

PSYCHO RED: You're nothing but a has-been!

ANDROS: Well, this has-been still has a few new tricks up his sleeve!

(Vance sprouts his dragon wings and leaps up, slicing at the supports holding up one of the catwalks, sending Psycho Red stumbling down and crashing onto the conveyor belt that Psycho Yellow is on, knocking her down. Vance and Andros join JT and Ashley.)

VANCE: What's the matter, old timers? Can't keep up with the new kids on the block?

PSYCHO YELLOW: You shut your trap, hot head!

JT: I was going to say that!

PSYCHO YELLOW: And you too, for good!

(Vance suddenly shoots out a flurry of fireballs that knock back Psycho Yellow and Red. JT charges with his axe, slicing into both of them, knocking them off the belt. Vance and JT nod and leap off to chase their Psycho counterparts. Meanwhile, Gale and Cassie clash with Psycho Green. Psycho Green keeps firing arrows but Cassie fires her stunner at Psycho Green and Gale follows up by leaping off of Cassie's shoulders, dealing a powerful punch.)

PSYCHO GREEN: Not bad, Green Knight! Such maliciousness, such power…you'd fit in well as a Psycho Ranger.

GALE: Should I take that as a compliment?

PSYCHO GREEN: You should consider it a sign that you're changing.

GALE: Your mind games aren't going to work on me.

PSYCHO GREEN: Face it, while disguised as you, barely anyone seemed to notice a difference. It's a sign. You're becoming warped, twisted, and corrupted. (Gale shakes her head, and sees Ziara in place of Psycho Green) Soon, all I'd have to do is just go as myself, and they'd all just think it was you!

GALE (Wields the Serpent Soul Scythe, talking dark and bitterly): I am NOTHING like you!

(Gale charges at Psycho Green, who looks like herself again, but before she can strike, Psycho Green thrusts her foot forward that hits Gale in her gut, sending her back. Swiftly, she draws her bow and shoots off several arrows that pierce through Gale's armor. Gale crashes on the ground, clutching her ribs.)

CASSIE: Gale! You alright?

GALE (Struggling to get back up): I-I'm fine; just need a moment to catch my breath.

PSYCHO GREEN: Why don't you just make it easier on yourself and give in! It's only a matter of time before they have to put you down like the useless freak that you are!

GALE (Pissed off but still in pain): Like hell I will! I'm gonna rip you a new one so—(She clutches her ribs, realizing the arrows have done more damage than she realized.)

CASSIE: Gale, you're too hurt to finish this! Let me take care of this!

PSYCHO GREEN: What a shame…just one or two arrows can cause damage to her frail little body. (She laughs) Just imagine what a WHOLE quiver will do to you! (She aims her bow with several arrows attached.)

CASSIE: You don't scare me! You couldn't hit me if I was right in front of you!

PSYCHO GREEN: Then show me what you got, Pink Ranger!

CASSIE: Only because you asked! (Wields her Satellite Stunner) Satellite Stunner!

(Psycho Green fires off some of her arrows that Cassie is barely able to dodge. She gets close and fires her Satellite Stunner at Psycho Green but it seems to have little to no effect as Cassie is suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air, backhanded hard with a rough punch that sends Cassie flying back, and several arrows are then fired from Psycho Green's bow. Cassie sees this and twists her body to avoid them and turns a dial on her Satellite Stunner, shooting it at the arrows to catch them and flings them back at the ground. They explode upon impact in front of Psycho Green and this sends her skidding back. Cassie lands on the ground on her back but she nips it and keeps her Stunner locked on Psycho Green.)

PSYCHO GREEN: I see you learned something new. What a shock…you actually had me surprised for a split second.

CASSIE: Then I should try it more often. I'm not frightened by a little robot with a nasty tongue.

PSYCHO GREEN: Come now, are you THAT oblivious? Only one "little robot" has a tongue like mine.

CASSIE: What the hell are you talking about-?

(An aura of pink emits around Psycho Green and suddenly all the green on her body changes to pink. From behind Cassie's visor, her eyes become as wide as dinner plates and her bottom lip quivers, horrible memories racing back into her head. Psycho Green becomes Psycho Pink.)

PSYCHO PINK: …Hello, Cassie…

CASSIE (trembling with her weapon): Y…you!

GALE: (Her rage is now replaced with concern) …Cassie?

ANDROS (Notices Psycho Green is now Pink): Psycho Pink!

CARLOS (He and Psycho White are at a standstill with their Lunar Lance and Psycho Rod): Wait, if that's Psycho Pink, then…

PSYCHO WHITE (Snaps his fingers and turns back into Psycho Black): Surprise, surprise!

CARLOS: What!

(Psycho Black slashes heavily into Carlos and knocks him back.)

PSYCHO BLACK: I may be sporting a new color, but that doesn't mean you and I still don't have business, Black Ranger! (He turns white again)

JT: ….HOW THE CRAP DID I KNOW?

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

PSYCHO PINK (Tauntingly): What's the matter, Pink Ranger? Haven't you missed your dear old friend?

CASSIE (trembling still): BACK OFF! I'm not going to be defeated by you again!

PSYCHO PINK: I don't know what you're talking about. Last time I checked, it was your OTHER pink friend that got the full blast of my unholy wrath!

CASSIE (Barely able to hold her Satellite Stunner): Shut up! SHUT UP!

ALEXIS: (Shoves Psycho Blue back and turns to TJ) What's she doing?

TJ (Worried): She's trying to psyche Cassie out! (To Cassie) Cassie, don't listen to her!

ASHLEY: (She and Psycho Yellow are in duel headlocks, while JT's head is stuck between Psycho Yellow's heels. Ashley calls out to Cassie.): She's just trying to catch you off guard. Kendrix is fine now, remember?

JT: Hey by the way, how DID she come back to life anyway? I mean did some kind of alien voo-doo magic bring her back, or did someone from KO-35 find her body and cry on her or…

EVERYONE: JT!

PSYCHO PINK (growls under her breath): It's creatures like that one that I enjoy slaughtering in my spare time. The fact of the matter is, I destroyed that lonely blonde and I enjoyed every single second of it. It's such a pity she didn't scream any louder. (She shivers in pleasure)

CASSIE: You're sick!

PSYCHO PINK: You should have seen the look on your face. And you call yourself a Power Ranger? YOU, Pink Ranger, could've done something to stop her, and the worst would've just been you losing your powers. You keep telling yourself I beat you to within an inch of your measly life but everyone knows the real reason. In your own selfishness, you let the Pink Galaxy Ranger DIE. You keep your powers, and the Pink Galaxy Ranger got the full blast of the Savage Sword!

(Cassie drops her Satellite Stunner and falls to her knees crying in agony)

CASSIE: NO! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE ANYMORE!

ASHLEY: CASSIE!

GALE (Goes to Cassie's side): Cassie, snap out of it! She's trying to get into your head!

(Psycho Pink turns back into Green.)

PSYCHO GREEN: I did it once, and I can do it again! (Raises her arm and slowly approached Cassie) Hope you don't mind me doing another brain drain! The time I'll drain your own LIFE!

GALE: (extends her hand and her Serpent Soul Scythe returns to her, standing between Psycho Green and Cassie) Go ahead and try it. You won't need that hand anyway!

PSYCHO GREEN: Temper, temper, Green Knight. I'd suggest you be careful with little miss pink. One false move and this one will cost you your life!

GALE: You're not the only one who's looked death in the eye and laughed as you escaped it. But while I can't control whatever I'm becoming, I can at least stop creeps like you from hurting my friends and loved ones!

(Psycho Green unloads several arrows at Gale but while barely moving, Gale spins her scythe in her hands like a blade from a helicopter and the arrows are destroyed almost instantly on contact. With a burst of speed, Gale charges and starts slicing heavily into Psycho Green. And with each slice, the dark purple aura around her grows. Psycho Green tries to block the slices and aims for a punch but Gale catches her fist and breaks it with a sickening crunch.)

PSYCHO GREEN (in pain): AHH! YOU BITCH!

GALE (bitterly): Welcome to the club.

(In one blazing swift motion, Gale twists Psycho Green's wrist until another crack is heard. The others stare as Gale disarms Psycho Green and takes her bow, smashing it into her knee.)

GALE: SONIC WOLFBOOM!

(Gale's scythe spins faster and the attack is launched, ripping into a defenseless Psycho Green that drops onto her knees, beginning to spark. Gale lowers her weapon and raises one hand and begins to shoot out purple lightning that begins to electrocute Psycho Green, wrapping around her and binding her. Psycho Green screams out in pain and begins to laugh from it. All the others have taken notice to this, even the Psychos.)

PSYCHO GREEN: That's right, let it all out! This is more pleasurable for me than you'll ever give for your little White Knight!

(Gale releases the thunder, staring at Psycho Green, gripping her scythe.)

GALE: Fun time's over. In past hands, there have been those who have survived this. But in MY hands, no one gets up from my REAPER SERPENT STRIKE!

SONDRE: GALE, DON'T!

(With a swing of her scythe, a wide energy wave is launched at Psycho Green, slicing into her. Within seconds, Psycho Green sparks, falls back, and explodes, but not before an echoing laugh is heard. The purple aura flares, causing Gale to drop to her knees, and demorphs from her Battilizer mode.)

CURTIS (Knocking Psycho White out with his hammer): GALE! (He, Sondre, Zhane and Carlos rush over to Gale) Gale, you alright?

CASSIE (Snaps out of her funk and helps Curtis and Sondre help Gale up): Gale? Come on, talk to us!

GALE (Recovering, but still a hint of bitterness): I'm fine! Let's just take care of these creeps!

(Andros and Vance force Psycho Red to the ground with their weapons and rejoin the others. Alexis and TJ also knock Psycho Blue back and rejoin the others. Ashley and JT struggle to get free from Psycho Yellow.)

JT: Oh, to hell with this. (Jams his shock sticks into Psycho Yellow's back, shocking her, making her release both him and Ashley)

PSYCHO YELLOW (Grunts): Why, you little runt!

JT: (He and Ashley run over to join the others, with him snickering) Ain't I a stinker?

(The 12 rangers regroup and pose for battle with their weapons)

ANDROS: One down, four to go!

ALEXIS: You Psychos are falling apart!

PSYCHO BLUE (Gets his Psycho Axe ready): Oh I'll show you who's falling apart!

PSYCHO YELLOW (Halts Psycho Blue before he can attack): Hold it! They've got us outnumbered, and we still have a plan to work on!

PSYCHO RED: Psycho Yellow's right, so for now… Psycho White, you handle them!

PSYCHO WHITE: Yeah… wait, what?

(The other Neo Psycho Rangers disappear)

PSYCHO WHITE: Wait, what are you doing? You can't leave me to fight them alone!

CARLOS (Chuckles): Looks like your team left you high and dry there!

PSYCHO WHITE (spins Psycho Rod in his hand): Oh, I don't need them to destroy you!

ANDROS: We'll see about that!

(Andros and Vance leap into the air and slice at Psycho White with their weapons, followed by JT and Ashley, Alexis and TJ, Gale and Cassie, Sondre and Zhane, and finally Curtis and Carlos. Psycho White is blasted backwards by all the attacks)

ANDROS (Wields his Spiral Saber in Booster Mode) Spiral Saber, Booster Mode!

CARLOS (Holds out the Quadro Blaster, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley gather around): Quadro Blaster, Ready!

CURTIS: HAMMER-RANG!

ALEXIS: HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

SONDRE: SPARROW'S DAWN!

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

(Sondre charges first and throws Psycho White into the air and smashes him down into the ground. While Psycho White is flung to the ground, Curtis' hammer collides with Psycho White's face, making him fall onto his chest on the ground. Alexis' arrows launch into the air and as Psycho White gets to his feet, the arrows land and freeze him.)

SPACE RANGERS: FIRE!

(Both JT and Vance's thunder and fire join together with the Quadro Blaster and Spiral Saber and in one collective blast, Psycho White's frozen form is incinerated, causing several black and white sparks to fly into the air. When the dust clears, the rangers demorph and cheer loudly.)

VANCE: (Panting exhaustedly) Two down…three to go.

JT: And now that we're no longer in the threat of battle…. (Squeals loudly) IT'S THE FOUR REMAINING SPACE RANGERS! (Starts jumping around like a jumping bean around the four) You… YOU IS TJ! AND YOU IS ASHLEY! AND CASSIE! AND CARLOS! (Starts kissing their boots, causing them to look awkwardly) Just so you know, while the Turbo Rangers weren't exactly my favorite team, I never lost faith in you four!

ASHLEY: Uh… thanks, that really means a lot to us. …I think.

CARLOS (Chuckles): Well at any case, you guys did awesome against the Psychos.

CURTIS: You think so?

TJ: Yeah, we do. The Psychos are some of the strongest warriors ever and you stood toe to toe against them. Props for that, man.

ZHANE: Dare I ask what took you guys so long?

CASSIE: Sorry, we would've been here sooner, but it took a while to sneak another shuttle from the NASADA Space Port to get us to the new Megaship.

TJ: That and we still had some problems with the teleporter. But hey, at least we made an entrance.

CURTIS: (Groans after checking his communicator): Bad news, Vance, our energy's too low to teleport back to the base. I can't fix the vehicles until then.

GALE: Doesn't matter, anyway, I saw the damage. I don't even think we have the right tools at the base for such repairs.

ANDROS: Actually, we have plenty of tools up on the Megaship. You could recharge and fix your vehicles there.

VANCE: Well, that's convenient.

GALE: But how are we gonna get them from the base?

ZHANE: Not a problem. Silver Cycle! (Zhane's Silver Cycle rolls up, and Zhane mounts himself on it) I can take you there, and bring the stuff to the Megaship. (Gale gets on the cycle.) Just so you guys know, my cycle sold more than yours. (He smirks and looks at audience.)

JT (to the writers): Ok, who gave him the right to break the fourth wall again! I gotta arrange a union meeting after part 3!

SONDRE (summoning his own cycle, separate from the others.): I better come too. I need to check for any damage Psycho Green may have caused. (Zhane doesn't notice Gale and Sondre's eyes give a slight glimmer again, as they ride off)

ALEXIS: W-wait, where is this Megaship of yours?

CASSIE: (Smirks) Well, if you really wanna know…

SPACE RANGERS: (Pressing a button on their morphers) Galaxy Glider, Hang 10!

ZHANE: I still got my own, just for myself. It turns into a cycle and a glider, just saying.

ANDROS: WE KNOW!

(Suddenly the five Galaxy Gliders float down to the rangers' level)

CURTIS: Whoa!

VANCE: Awesome!

JT: FAN-GASM!

ALEXIS: Y-you mean we're going….

(The Space Rangers morph quickly)

TJ: Yep, we're heading into space!

JT: (Excitedly) You mean, WE GET TO GO UP INTO SPACE… AND TO THE ASTRO MEGASHIP?

ANDROS: Technically it's the Astro Megaship Mark 2, but basically yeah.

JT: (Squeals like a girl and pulls all 5 space rangers into a tight bear hug) I LOVE YOU GUYS IN SO MANY WAYS RIGHT NOW! I GETS TO GO TO ONE OF THE GREATEST POWER RANGER HQ'S IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! (He releases his hug of the rangers and frantically hops on Ashley's Glider, then briefly morphs) I'M DRIVING!

ASHLEY: Wait, I don't think you should…

(JT leans forward and the Galaxy Glider flies messily up to the sky)

ASHLEY: …Why?

CURTIS: He mentioned how he always wanted to do that. I just didn't think he'd go through with it.

ASHLEY: (Sighs) Oh well. Andros, mind if I catch a ride with you on yours?

ANDROS: Anytime, Ashley. (to himself) Any time at all…

(The rest of the Knights join the space Rangers on their Galaxy Gliders and they soon rocket up into the sky.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(ASTRO MEGASHIP SIMUDECK)**

(Vance and Andros are walking slowly on opposite sides of a rooftop. They end up spotting one another and get into stances.)

DECA: Simulation engaged. Sparring mode with pain sensors off. Battilizers are disabled. Life bars at 100 percent. The first to deplete the other's life bar wins.

ANDROS: Tommy told me a bit about your team from the fight at the museum awhile back.

VANCE: Why weren't you guys there? It was a pretty big celebration.

ANDROS: Ah…we were on the other side of the galaxy around that time. We were busy handling a distress signal from another planet. (He raises his morpher.) Ready?

VANCE (removing his belt buckle.): Born ready. MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

ANDROS: LET'S ROCKET!

(Morphing sequences)

ANDROS: Don't hold back.

VANCE: I never do.

(The two cautiously circle one another, keeping an eye on one another's movements. Vance makes the first move and fakes a punch and raises his knee up for a strike. Andros counters and tries to flip over Vance but Vance moves and drives his other knee into Andros' face. Vance lands on his feet and aims for a right kick that Andros dodges. Andros aims for a kick but Vance side steps and hits a roundhouse kick to Andros' ribs. Vance engages with a hard forearm to the head and then hooks Andros' head and suplexes him hard onto the ground. Andros rolls and Vance hooks Andros' head for another suplex but Andros hits him a few times in the gut before kicking him back. Vance is knocked back into a ventilation shaft and blocks a few rights from Andros before hitting his shin with a swift kick. He aims two more kicks before jumping up and roundhouse kicking Andros back. Andros rolls with this but Vance quickly engages, charging past Andros with a knee that rocks Andros' head back. Andros tries to get to a standing position but Vance hits three consecutive kicks to the chest. He tries for a roundhouse kick but Andros catches Vance and spins him around. Andros then kicks Vance in the chest and knocks him back. Vance's bar is at 89 percent while Andros is at 82 percent.)

ANDROS: Not bad, Muay Thai?

VANCE: My bread and butter.

(Vance leaps into the air and drives his feet into Andros, hitting him a few times before landing, sweeping out Andros' legs, and flipping his leg down into Andros' throat. Andros struggles and clings to Vance's leg, twisting him around to bend his leg back, the one that Psycho Red hurt. Vance feels an immense pain in his leg but he turns around and kicks Andros off. Vance rolls and gets to his feet and summons his Red Dragon Fire Sword. Andros follows suit with the Spiral Saber. They both charge and let their weapons clash against one another. Fierce as fire, Vance goes on the offensive, trying to find a weak spot in Andros' techniques. Andros relies on the defensive, moving back when needed. Vance kicks him away and leaps in the air, trying to spear the sword down. Andros rolls and Vance recovers. He shoots out several fireballs but Andros blocks them, though a few do hit him and stun him. Vance leaps and Andros ducks a kick but Vance rebounds and uses momentum to lock his legs around Andros' skull, hitting a hurricanrana that knocks Andros down to the ground once more. Vance chuckles and grips his sword, charging in for a strike. Andros is ready and takes Vance by surprise, slicing into his torso. The veteran's strikes are swift and precise, fluent almost. Vance is forced to go on the defensive and steps back, blocking the strikes before Andros disarms him and hits several good kicks on the shoulders. Vance grabs Andros' leg and flips him and catches Andros' leg, shifting his weight to drive Andros' head down into the ground. Andros' life bar drops to 38 percent while Vance's drops to 32. They both stare at one another for a moment, both catching their breath from their attacks. Vance quickly retrieves his sword.)

VANCE: Don't tell me the old timer's losing his touch.

ANDROS: Watch yourself rookie, you're lucky I disabled Battilizers; otherwise this would be over pretty quickly.

VANCE: Keep telling yourself that.

(Andros charges this time and the two clash again, matching strike for strike. Vance fights with as much fire as he projects, throwing fireballs left and right to try and stun Andros but he keeps deflecting them. Vance races in and deals strike after strike, kicking Andros away and aims with an overheard strike that Andros blocks. Andros pulls out his blaster and shoots Vance a few times before lunging and hitting a kick that knocks Vance back into the ventilation shaft, denting it. He rolls out of the way of a cleaving slice from Andros and jumps onto one of the walkway areas. Vance dodges slices from Andros and knocks him off the walkway with a kick. As Andros rolls to recover, Vance jumps on the railing and dives down with his arm stretched out, clotheslining Andros down. Vance tries to slice down at Andros but Andros once again kicks him away. Vance this time deflects the laser shots and charges, disarming Andros. With both their life bars dropping, both Vance and Andros strike at the same time, draining their life bars at the same time. They are both knocked back and skid on the rooftop, dropping to one knee. Vance pants and slowly gets to one foot while Andros stays down for a moment to catch his breath, rising to his feet next.)

DECA: Draw.

ANDROS (panting lightly): Heh…not bad, Vance.

VANCE: Don't tell me you had doubts. (He smirks).

ANDROS: Perhaps. But you are a fierce fighter; I will give you that, rookie. Well done.

(Slowly the area around them starts to turn into pixels and they are transported back into the simulation deck.)

VANCE AND ANDROS: Power down.

(The two de-morph and Vance stretches his arms, rubbing his wrist lightly before heading to the exit.)

ANDROS: Hey Vance. (Vance stops and turns his head.) Come back, I want to show you something.

(Vance slowly walks back as Andros goes to the keyboard, pressing a few buttons before returning to the middle of the room. The pixels begin to return around the room as it changes to that of outer space. It looks for a moment as if Vance and Andros are floating in space. Their feet rest on a small asteroid and they turn to see a planet not far from them.)

VANCE: What is that?

ANDROS: KO-35, my home planet. Whenever I have something on my mind, this is the one place where I can put my mind at ease and let it wander, peacefully.

VANCE: Hmm…

ANDROS: …Something on your mind?

VANCE: A lot of things are on my mind, all the time.

ANDROS: You shouldn't doubt yourself.

VANCE (turning his head): What, now you can read minds?

ANDROS: Something like that.

(There is a moment of silence before Vance looks away.)

VANCE: Well, I suppose you would be right. These past few weeks have been pretty intense for all of us, as a unit. (He sighs) You know, before all this, I was just a normal teenager in high school. Before all of this, it was just me and JT. Heh…he was always getting into trouble and it was usually up to me to save him. I made his parents a promise before they passed away that I would always be there for JT. And then our lives changed. We were attacked by Demonites and Alexis saved us. We woke up inside the Knight Ranger Base where Terretto told us that our destinies were to become Mythic Knight Power Rangers.

ANDROS: Well, it looks to me like you've settled in nicely as one.

VANCE: That's the thing though. I didn't sign up for all of this. When Terretto gave us our morphers, JT didn't even bat an eyelash. He took up his morpher, not even realizing the responsibility it held and the dangers that would follow. Me? I still remember exactly what I said. (He closes his eyes and he remembers the first day he and JT were chosen.) _This whole travelling through time, demon king, saving the world stuff sounds fine on paper. But this is reality and the reality is…I'm gonna pass. Do you expect us to just give up our lives, assume some secret identities, and risk our lives every day in a war that could result in several thousands of people getting hurt, should we fail? I've got more than enough to worry about in my life right now. I'm no hero._

ANDROS: Yet here you are because of your promise. You knew JT wouldn't be able to do this alone so in the end, you chose to stand by his side for the greater good. But then I ask…is all of this for him…or yourself?

VANCE: I think it could be for both of us. Months have passed and our group has grown so close. But it feels the closer we have grown—

ANDROS: The more your group is spiraling down.

VANCE: …I'm not going to blame anyone. But we are all facing problems and it's affecting us in different ways.

ANDROS: That it is. But it's those challenges and overcoming them that strengthens your team even more.

VANCE: I just don't think I'm cut out for this. We've been getting our ass handed—

ANDROS: Hey, don't talk like that! You are NOT the first to say this. From what I've seen from you guys, you're all young. You have ALL the potential in the world. It's not about how big your weapon is or how many power ups you have. When you strip down EVERYTHING from a Power Ranger, you are left with their soul and their will to fight, no matter how bad the odds. Now me…when I first started out, I was young as well. I thought to myself, "Hey, I can do this. I can save the entire universe all by myself." But then I met TJ, Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos. It took me a long time for me to realize that as the Red Ranger, they, a group of veterans and people I barely knew, had to follow me. We worked together so well because we both had something to offer to one another. We clicked and even in our darkest hour, with everything against us, with all the villains we had faced ready to destroy Earth, we STILL won.

VANCE: How?

ANDROS: Because I had to make a choice. In order to save the universe, I had to destroy the one entity in the universe that I had sworn to save. I had to do it…and not a day goes by that I don't think of that day when my actions saved the entire universe. (Images of ZORDON telling Andros to shatter his energy tube from Countdown to Destruction play through Andros' head) The cost was great…but on that day, I learned the most important lesson any Power Ranger could ever learn.

VANCE: …What?

ANDROS: One day, you are going to have to make a choice. It won't be easy, but you will have to realize that the lives of the many outweigh the few.

VANCE: How will I know what the right choice is?

ANDROS (turns fully to look at Vance and puts his hand on his shoulder): When the time comes, you will understand. I promise you that.

**(THE MEGASHIP'S RECREATION ROOM)**

(Curtis is on his Jet Streamer, looking down at the energy meter. TJ is not far away with a meter in his hand. There are wires coming out from the Jet Streamer connected to a portable boom box style object. TJ looks at Curtis who looks back at him as well.)

CURTIS: Alright, fire it up!

(TJ nods and flips the switch on the top of the boom box and it begins to whir, electricity visibly seen surging through the wires.)

TJ: Is this gonna work?

CURTIS: Just keep an eye on that meter! It needs to get up to 10N before I can kick this thing into high gear!

TJ (He nods and watches the meter, it soon beeps and reaches 10N): Alright, go!

(Curtis nods and presses a button and fires up the engine. He revs it, making the tires rev up. Curtis keeps revving, watching the RPM meter go up. He smirks as it reaches 50 miles.)

CURTIS: Come on, come on… (The engine then starts to sputter and the Jet Streamer sparks and the console lets out sparks as well. Curtis brings up his hand and watches the Jet Streamer power down.) AH! Damn it!

TJ: Geez, these Psychos did a number on your bikes.

CURTIS (groans quietly): There is a lot of internal damage done to the circuit boards. Thank God I have better tools here otherwise I'd be here all day.

(There is a long silence between the two as Curtis opens up a panel on the side of the Jet Streamer and takes out a little tool, reaching in to tune some of the circuits. TJ looks at him and then sits down by the chair beside the Jet Streamer.)

TJ: Gotta hand it to ya, this is some pretty advanced stuff. I didn't peg you as a mechanic.

CURTIS (focused on his work, distracted): Yeah, well, my time in Lightspeed taught me a lot of things about technology.

TJ (noticing Curtis' mood): …You always this moody? We've been working on these things for half an hour, and you're still in this funk. (Curtis says nothing) …Girlfriend troubles?

CURTIS (scoffs): You have no idea…

TJ: Yeah…from what I see, she's a wild one. Maybe crazy who kn-

CURTIS (snaps): Don't you dare call her that!

TJ (stepping back): Whoa, man, relax…sorry if I hit a sensitive spot for you.

CURTIS (He sighs): It's fine. I guess I can say things aren't exactly in the best light right now. She's been getting worse for the last few months. I just hope that whatever's happening to her doesn't end with me losing her to the darkness.

TJ: So what exactly IS happening to her?

CURTIS: I can't say. I promised to keep it between us… even though she told Vance before me, (Slightly bitterly) and she seems to talk to Sondre about it more than she tells me. I feel out of the loop.

TJ: Is there anything you CAN tell me?

CURTIS (Calms down slightly): Sorry TJ. I guess I wasn't expecting to jump back into being a Power Ranger so soon. It just feels like it's taking longer to beat these demons than it really should. I feel like we could've finished these demons off by now… if I was still a red ranger.

JT: (From another room): Oh, here he goes again with the red ranger business! Hey guys, I dunno if he's told you this a million times, but did you know that Curtis was the second Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger?

CURTIS (Groans and calls out): SHUT UP JT! WE'RE DOING MY SCENE RIGHT NOW!

JT: SORRY!

TJ (chuckling lightly): Oh boy, I know where you're going with this. You were once the leader of one team, now you're on another team and now you're playing the second in command role. But you're still used to being a leader instead of a follower.

JT: (Calling out again) Wait, I thought I was second in command! …Or was it Sondre? Or was it Alexis? …Come to think of it, did we ever decide on a second in command?

CURTIS (Calling out): JT! (JT shuts up, and Curtis turns his attention back to TJ) You could say that. You talk though as if you've been a leader yourself.

TJ: I was, yeah.

CURTIS: So tell me, TJ, as one former leader to another, how do you deal with going from a leader to a follower?

TJ (He smirks lightly): Well, I gotta be honest. I didn't get to be the Red Ranger by being a born leader. I got to be the leader because I was chosen by Tommy, a bona fide legend, to take his place.

CURTIS: So you're the TJ JT was talking about…

TJ: Doesn't that get a bit confusing? TJ, JT, TJ, JT?

CURTIS: Blame the writers, I don't know. (TJ looks at him confused.) …Right.

TJ: I never told anyone this before, but when I found out that I'd be leading a team of complete strangers, carrying on the legacy of a team of legends. I was terrified. I mean I lead our team to victory a few times, but most of those times I barely knew what I was doing, and at the end, I ended up making one of the biggest foul-ups any leader could ever make: I blew up our only two megazords, and I couldn't stop Divatox from destroying the Power Chamber. DIVATOX, of all people.

CURTIS: Oh yeah. JT tried to massacre the painting of her at the museum awhile back. Sorry, continue.

TJ: I knew our only hope was to find Zordon, so we blasted off into space but on our way, we ran into Andros, and the rest is…well…history.

CURTIS: Why didn't you try being a leader again? I mean surely you would've learned not to make the same mistakes twice.

TJ: Well, I thought about it, but I realized that I was facing a whole new enemy, one that Andros knew more about than me or any of the others knew about. It only seemed fair to have him fill in the role of the leader, and I'd just follow his lead. I ended up being better as a blue ranger. It helped me improve as a ranger overall, and thanks to that, we saved the universe. Being a leader is a commanding role and being a part of a team as a follower means you bring something to the table that others need.

CURTIS: What?

TJ: Experience. Sometimes Curtis, the best kind of leader is a follower. (Curtis nods at him.) I may not look it, but I'm one of the wisest Blue Rangers around. Can't get any better advice then from one that's been there and done that, huh?

CURTIS: Well, you got me there. (He smiles reassuringly and the two fist bump.)

TJ: Say, did I tell you about the time that I got baked in that giant pizza?

CURTIS (he goes back to tuning): Yeah I remember when… wait, WHAT?

**(THE MEGASHIP OBSERVTORY DECK)**

(Alexis stands by herself, arms crossed, gazing out the window to the stars. There's a faint smile on her face as she sighs quietly. She doesn't notice Ashley climbing up and walking to her.)

ASHLEY: Hey.

ALEXIS (She turns her head, a bit startled, and she nervously responds): …Hi.

ASHLEY (teasingly): Come here often?

ALEXIS (bluntly): No.

ASHLEY (she chuckles lightly): It's a joke, hun.

ALEXIS: …Hmm.

ASHLEY (smiles): What brings you up here?

ALEXIS (she looks down for a moment then back out the window): I've always been fascinated by the stars. I've always wanted to see them up close and…here they are… (She reaches her hand out) …like I can almost touch them.

ASHLEY (smiles and nods): So I heard you're not from around here?

ALEXIS (shakes her head): In a sense, yes. A 6th century girl in a 21st World…is that how the song goes?

ASHLEY: Something like that.

(They both nervously chuckle for a moment before Alexis turns her attention back to the window and sighs.)

ASHLEY: Say, how do you like the 21st century so far?

ALEXIS: It's quite nice actually. I'm learning all sorts of interesting things and… meeting all types of interesting people.

ASHLEY: Well, hopefully you haven't gone through culture shock, right?

ALEXIS (smirks): It's rare that I get surprised these days, though I still do not understand why in this century mechanics and technology are the norm. Magic makes things easier. It shows will, power and strength. Relying on mechanics for your everyday life just doesn't appeal to me. But…I won't deny the marvels they have become and what they have accomplished.

ASHLEY: It just shows we're evolving. But I think it's great that there is still magic out there. Technology is fun and all, but it's the simpler things that make life interesting.

ALEXIS: Indeed but with all that has been happening for the past few months, I realize I haven't found much time for a social life.

ASHLEY: Aww… (Slyly) No boys trying to catch your eye?

ALEXIS (lightly blushes): Boys are the last thing on my mind right now.

ASHLEY: Well, the guys you got on your team are lookers I'll say, especially Vance. Now there's a heart throb.

ALEXIS: Eh, I guess he isn't much of my type, then.

ASHLEY: Curtis, then? Big, strong, healthy, he's got that farm boy look going pretty well for him.

ALEXIS: Too much like my dad. Plus, I think with what's been going on, he may be spiraling down mentally. And I don't need drama in my life with a relationship.

ASHLEY: Well, then, that leaves JT. (Alexis turns away, blushing lightly. A devious smirk crosses Ashley's lip) Ahhh…found him. You like him, don't you?

ALEXIS (she scoffs): Puppy love, I'm no one special. I'm certainly not saying it to his face.

ASHLEY: Why not? …Wait, I won't judge you, but are you playing for the other team?

ALEXIS (Confused): What? (Ashley nervously whispers into Alexis' ear. Alexis' eyes widen in shock) What? No! No! I'm not like that! Wait, that's legal now? My father always told me that same-sex relationships were immoral back then!

ASHLEY (Chuckles): Welcome to the 21st century. (Alexis grumbles) So…why for the not telling JT of how you feel?

ALEXIS (nervously spats): I never said it was Jack! (She realizes what she said and covers her mouth, blushing.)

ASHLEY: You didn't have to. I saw the way you looked at him when we were taking a tour of the ship. You know, how you tried to hide your smile when he tells one of his jokes. That and you call him by his first name.

ALEXIS (nervously): Yeah, well…everyone does! (She blushes like crazy, and then sighs, defeated) Ok, you got me. The truth is I do like Jack… a lot! I just don't understand him. Why is he going through all this, jumping through hoops to try and make me smile? I still don't know if I can handle a relationship with him.

ASHLEY: Why?

ALEXIS: I've been in this time for nearly a year, and I've never met another guy like him. I just don't get why he has to act so…

ASHLEY: …abnormal?

ALEXIS: Basically. It just feels like he's trying to cover up something dark about him.

ASHLEY: …You don't trust him?

ALEXIS: I don't trust men in general. I've heard all the lovey dovey, cutsie wootsie remarks boys give me, especially in high school. (She sighs) To hear someone say they love you and then time just seems to fade, you fade away into nothing. And then you don't even realize what happened. I don't hand my heart out to anyone, for good reason. Mostly because… because I've been with a guy who said he was in love with me once. I sincerely thought I was in love with him and then it just…ended. He left and I don't even know why. I felt like I was just another number to him and I tried to get him back but he just threw my heart down a gutter. (She clenches her arms some more, straightening her face as she looked out the window.) I can't risk another heartbreak. I mean what if the next day, he's gone?

ASHLEY: You really think JT's the kind to walk out on a girl?

ALEXIS: Well either that …or worse. I can't make any emotional investments. There's too much at stake. Plus, who has time when you're saving the world, seriously. (She tries to take her mind off the subject.) Every day is different and you never know what will happen. One day Jack could make my day and the next, he's gone. No Soul Rebirth would be able to save him, no powerful kind of magic would be able to do anything. He'd be dead and I'd be alone, right back where I started. I can't do that.

ASHLEY (Smiles warmly and puts her hand on Alexis' shoulder): Listen, I understand what you're feeling, but one bad experience shouldn't make you give up on men forever. You could be missing out on spending your life with a great guy. Not all guys are like whoever you may have been with. I may not understand men but I know a few of them as good friends to get a small sample of how they operate and even then, they still take me by surprise. And trust me, I do have experience on this.

ALEXIS: With Andros…right? Didn't think you had a thing for aliens.

ASHLEY: Neither did I. (she giggled lightly) Well actually, it was Andros' air of mystery that got me interested. Ok, I mean his looks were a… contributing factor, but having him as a teammate gave me a chance to get to know him better. I showed him a bit about Earth, he told me a bit about KO-35, one thing lead to another, we started going steady, and well… (She shows a wedding ring on her finger. Alexis notices it and her eyes widen in surprise.) By the way, if something DOES happen between you two, no pressure or anything, but the people of KO-35 throw a beautiful wedding ceremony. (She winks at Alexis, who smiles weakly.)

(Suddenly, the ship jerks to the left, forcing Ashley and Alexis to fly across the room)

ASHLEY: What happened DECA?

DECA: It would appear that one of our guests is meddling with the controls in the bridge.

ASHLEY: What? Who could be doing that?

ALEXIS (groans and facepalms) I may have an idea.

**(THE MEGASHIP MAIN BRIDGE)**

(JT is pressing a whole bunch of buttons, causing the ship to rock back and forth)

JT (Pressing buttons): Ooh! WHAT'S THIS ONE DO? WHAT THAT ONE DO? WHAT THIS ONE DO? OOH, LET ME LICK IT!

ALPHA: (Nervously): Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! JT, please stop playing with the controls.

JT: Aww, BUT THEY'RE JUST SO SHINY AND POSSIBLY LETHAL!

DECA: I must insist that you do not continue meddling with those controls or I shall be forced to…

JT: Hmm, you know, (Notices DECA controls) I've always wanted to know what these buttons do. (Presses a button)

DECA: (Speaking Spanish) No por favor no te metas con mi configuración de vocals. (JT presses another button, DECA speaks German) Wenn Sie weiterhin tun, dass ich darf gezwungen werden. (JT presses another button, DECA speaks Czech) Expell vás z Astro Megalodi efektivních ihned.

JT (Presses a button and DECA is silenced): …Eh, she wasn't that much of an ally anyway. (Notices a large red button) Ooooooh, ze red button, she calls to me! (He prepares to push the button. Alpha grabs his hand.)

ALPHA: JT, whatever you do, whatever insane impulses enter your brain, DO NOT push that particular…

JT (Puts his finger to Alpha's screen): Shh, I'm about to defy you. (Pushes the button and suddenly the ship stops in midair, then it starts racing forward at unbelievable speed) THIIIIS IIIIS AAAWWWEEESSSSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!

ALPHA (desperately holding on to the control panel as he is blown backwards): YOU FOOL! THAT WAS THE HYPERDRIVE BUTTON! (He gets blown straight into the wall)

JT (Gets blown into the wall): THIS IS THE AWESOMEST SPACE SHIP EVVEEEERRRRRRR!

ALPHA: GLAD YOU THINK THAT, 'CAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO DIVE RIGHT INTO A BLACK HOLE! (Points out black hole out the window)

JT: One day I should probably learn about the consequences of my actions… oh why start now? (JT and Alpha start screaming in panic and clutching to each other.)

(Ashley and Alexis struggle in, trying to get to the panel. Ashley finally manages to get to the panel and starts fixing the controls.)

ASHLEY: DECA… (Grunts) USE THE EXCESS HYPERDRIVE ENERGY TO REVERSE THRUSTERS! GET US OUT OF HERE!

DECA (Back online): Reversing thrusters now.

(The Megaship then reverses, sending JT and Alpha flying into the window.)

DECA: Megaship clear of black hole, re-entering Earth's orbit.

ASHLEY: Alright, killing the thrusters…. (Fiercely pulls back levers) NOW! (The Megaship slows down and finally comes to a resting stop. JT and Alpha fall onto the floor. Ashley and Alexis go to help them up.)

ASHLEY (Helping Alpha): Alpha, you okay?

ALPHA (Dizzy): My circuits are spinning, but I'll be fine, no thanks to our yellow daredevil ranger!

JT (Alexis is helping him up by the shoulders): Oh, come on, you gotta admit that was cool! You Alphas gotta step out of the Command Center and Megaships more often! That was probably the most fun you've had in 10 years!

ALPHA: First of all, it's the Megaship mark 2! Second that was Alpha 5 in the Command Center, I'm Alpha 7! Third…So?

ALEXIS (Rolls her eyes): I deeply apologize Alpha, for JT… being JT. You see, (Taps on JT's head) the pizza shop is open but nobody's buying.

ASHLEY (She smirks and chuckles lightly.): It's alright, just from now on, DON'T mess with the buttons on the ship, alright?

JT (Pouts): Meeeh! Aside from the fact that we almost plummeted towards a black hole with the possibility of dooming one of the greatest team of rangers and a bunch of rookies from a fan fiction that's got less views than Planet Sheen, what more harm could've been done?

ZHANE (Off-screen): Ahem! (The others look to see Zhane is covered in ravioli, crossing his arms, and looking annoyed.)

ALPHA/JT (They point to each other nervously): HE DID IT!

(THE ASTRO MEGASHIP HALLWAYS)

(Carlos is walking down the hall, when he hears light sobbing from Cassie's room. Carlos peeks in to find Cassie sobbing a bit in her pillow.)

CARLOS: Cassie? …you ok?

CASSIE (Wipes her eyes): I was, until I found out I had to fight HER again.

CARLOS: Cassie, it's been 13 years. You have to learn to forgive yourself.

CASSIE: Oh, that's easy for you to say. You weren't responsible for the death of another ranger! (Tears start filling her eyes as visions of her and Kendrix's battle with Psycho Pink, the savage sword piercing through Cassie's morpher, and Kendrix sacrificing herself) Why couldn't it have been me? Why did Kendrix have to go down just to save my sorry excuse for a human being?

CARLOS (He goes to sit down next to her): Hey, if Kendrix didn't do anything, you would've been destroyed. Can you honestly say that that's what you want? Psycho Pink's getting into your head, that's exactly what she wanted! You're stronger than this, I know that. The Cassie I know would look Psycho Pink in the eyes and tell her to go to hell!

CASSIE: (Calms down slightly) …I just can't stop feeling like it was my fault. Tell me, is this how you felt when we took on the Lizwizard, and I got caught in the crossfire?

CARLOS: Actually, I felt worse. After I hit you, I completely lost my confidence. I couldn't fight, I didn't think I could still be a power ranger, and I came this close to calling it quits for good. But you and Adam taught me that I couldn't give up after one accident. At least you're handling yours a lot better than I did.

CASSIE: (Smiles slightly) Well, believe me, I thought about calling it quits. I didn't want to risk having another ranger get killed because of me. But then I remembered, what could possibly compare to this in my life? I could settle down and everything but nothing would ever be like this.

CARLOS (he nods): And it's like Andros said, Kendrix and us all knew the risks when we became power rangers. What happened to Kendrix was horrible, but just remember this. She's alive again, and she's already forgiven you… 5 times. And also, dwelling on past mistakes isn't going to help, because we've still got our mission.

CASSIE: (Gets a confident look on her face) You're right, I can't control what happens in the battlefield, but I can give it my all to make sure we come back alive. (She hugs Carlos) Thanks, Carlos.

CARLOS: I'm here whenever you need me, Cas.

(The two stare at one another for a moment and lean in but a beep is heard from the intercom system.)

DECA: Attention rangers: Andros has requested your presence in the bridge.

CASSIE: (To Carlos) What do you think it is?

CARLOS: I dunno, maybe they found something. Let's go.

**(THE ASTRO MEGASHIP BRIDGE)**

(All 8 rangers meet up with Vance and Andros in the bridge.)

TJ: What's the situation?

ANDROS: Sondre is requesting a transmission from your base. I think he's found something.

CURTIS: Took him long enough.

TJ: Alpha, open a long range communication to Earth.

(While Alpha types away at the controls, Alexis and Ashley notice that JT looks slightly burnt)

ALEXIS: What happened to you?

JT: Well, after I finished the Craterites in the SimuDeck, which I still don't see how it was a punishment because it was COOOOOOOL, I got curious and picked a random setting…turns out I picked one of the volcanoes on the Cimmerian Planet.

DECA: Long-range communication established.

ANDROS: Put it up on screen.

(The window flickers turning into a communication screen. The screen then settles, showing Sondre in Curtis' room, sweating, without a shirt on. JT groans in disgust.)

JT: MY EYES! THEY BLEED! (Looks again) Hey, I can see my reflection in it.

SONDRE (Embarrassed, quickly puts a top on): Sorry, I was… uh… coming in from a jog.

CURTIS: Without a shirt?

SONDRE: …Doesn't everyone jog without a shirt?

CURTIS: And what are you doing in me and Gale's room?

SONDRE: Obviously, using your computer to send you a message. While Gale and I were searching through the damage, we found this. (Holds up the device Psycho Green placed earlier)

ALEXIS: What is that?

CARLOS: It looks like a teleporter pad.

CURTIS: Wait a minute. Psycho Green must've placed it there.

VANCE: And she's most likely the one who disabled the Jet Streamers.

ASHLEY: So that's the plan they mentioned earlier.

ZHANE: They're gonna use the pad to teleport themselves into your base and attack it from the inside.

VANCE: …Hmm…

TJ: What is it, Vance?

VANCE: They aren't stupid. They had a plan from the start. They said so themselves when they retreated. The only way I can see this plan working is in two ways: They'd set off a distraction for all of us to fall for so they could wreck our base or they would attack all at once.

ANDROS: But that kind of pad is a one way ticket for just one Psycho.

JT: Ingenius, diabolique, but now what?

CASSIE: Well, we know what their plan is. We just need a plan to get the jump on them.

VANCE (Suddenly, his eyes widen and he smirks) I think I got an idea, (JT raises his hand) and no, JT, it doesn't involve your Aunt Zoey's pet cougar! (JT pouts. Vance turns back to Sondre) Sondre, hang on to the pad and you and Gale meet us in the forest clearing in an hour.

CURTIS: (Suspicious) Wait, where is Gale anyway?

SONDRE: She's in the shower. I'll go tell her the plan.

CURTIS: W-wait! Don't you… (The screen fades out and Curtis groans)

VANCE: Relax, Curtis, at least they got the message, and he's just going to tell her the plan.

CURTIS: (Sighs) Yeah, you're right. And besides, the writers wouldn't dare to go in THAT direction.

(Vance and JT smile slyly at the audience.)

JT: Wouldn't they?

CURTIS: (Gulps) …After the show, you keep your eyes on them, got it?

JT: You mean, you wish for me to…. Gasp, spy on my cousin and the lone ranger? …You're too good to me.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE: YURANZO'S CHAMBERS – 2 HOURS LATER)**

(The three remaining Neo Psycho Rangers storm into Yuranzo's chamber, clearly looking pissed off)

PSYCHO BLUE: Yuranzo! Because of your plans, the rangers blew away two Psychos in one fell swoop! Now it's only three against 12!

PSYCHO YELLOW: This plan of yours better work, or I'll…

(Suddenly the collars on their necks start shocking them again)

YURANZO: Relax. It'll all make sense soon. You honestly think I'd just send you to attack their base, without some kind of back-up plan?

PSYCHO RED: Honestly… yes actually.

YURANZO: Well, you're half right, but I do have a back-up plan. While one of you begins attacking the rangers, two of you will begin attacking the power plant downtown. Then you drain the nuclear radiation from the plant, increasing your powers dramatically! With your new powers, we'll bring this city to its knees, and soon the world will see just what Yuranzo can do!

PSYCHO YELLOW (Uninterested): Yes, yes how nice for you. And as for our reward?

YURANZO: Ah, yes of course. And of course the space rangers are yours for the taking... the Mythic Knights go to Grieger, and the Yellow Knight goes to me.

PSYCHO YELLOW: OR, I take the Yellow Knight, and you can have what's left of him!

YURANZO: Don't… test me Psycho! I brought you back into this world and I can send you back into your little data cards whenever I want!

PSYCHO YELLOW (menacingly): And what's to stop ME from sending you to Grieger in 10 different pieces?

YURANZO: …Fair enough. Just activate the teleporter!

PSYCHO YELLOW: Fine! (She flips the switch and stands on the pad.) Just get ready for when I give the signal! (Disappears through the portal)

PSYCHO BLUE: This had better work.

PSYCHO RED (Pushes the button on the control panel): Ok, Psycho Yellow, are you in?

PSYCHO YELLOW: (Heard through the panel communicator) I'm arriving at their base now, prepare for my signal and…wait. This isn't their base… it's the forest clearing again!

PSYCHO BLUE: What? But Psycho Green said she placed it in the base!

PSYCHO RED (Facepalms): They must've moved the pad! Listen, whatever you do, don't…

MYTHIC KNIGHTS (Heard through the communicator): BLACK DRAGON CANNON FIRE! (Suddenly a huge explosion is heard along with an ear piercing scream and an explosion that is cut off with the sound of static.)

PSYCHO RED: WHAT! Psycho Yellow! Come in! What happened?

JT (Through the communicator): Hello, would you like to accept a collect call from WE JUST BLACK DRAGON CANNONED YO FACES! (Laughs)

YURANZO: GOD DAMN IT ALL! (Starts repeatedly kicking the controls and whining) WHY DID I HAVE TO FIGHT THE SMART RANGERS? WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST BE AIR HEADS LIKE THOSE WIND NINJA RANGERS, OR WHY NOT THOSE OVERDRIVE RANGERS THAT THE YELLOW KNIGHT KEEPS COMPLAINING ABOUT OVER AND OVER AND OVER? (Sighs bitterly) Well, if they want to play rough, I'll give them rough! (To the two remaining Psychos) You two, get to the power plant! We'll continue as planned and…

PSYCHO RED: (Furiously) PLANS? (Grabs Yuranzo by the collar) I've had enough of you and your plans! Because of you and your PLANS, the rangers have a 12 ranger advantage over 2 of us! You've done nothing but hold me back, keeping me from destroying the Red Rangers! You're PATHETIC. I haven't seen you do a damn thing since we've started and all you do is whine and moan while you have us do the dirty work. You're nothing but a cowardly, sniveling, powerless little worm and if this "plan" of yours falls, I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THE SPINAL COLUMN STILL ATTACHED AND BEAT YOU INTO MUSH!

PSYCHO BLUE: (Grabs a hold of Psycho Red) Hey! Get a hold of yourself! After we deal with the rangers, we can tear him apart all we want!

(Yuranzo sneers and Psycho Red lets him go)

PSYCHO RED: Fine! But it wouldn't be worth our time, because without us, you're still a worthless worm who will never possess any real power!

(Psychos Red and Blue storm out of the chamber, leaving Yuranzo alone.)

YURANZO: (Sneering) We'll just see about that.

VANCE (through communicator): Thanks for telling us the plan. Next time, make sure you turn the communicator OFF. (A beep is heard and then static follows. Yuranzo simply smirks.)

**(WEST MEADOWBROUGH FOREST CLERARING)**

SONDRE (To Andros): And these five gave you problems? We seem to be taking them down fairly easy.

TJ: Sondre's right. From what I remember, these guys were the ultimate Power Ranger assassins and now they're just falling apart like nothing.

ANDROS: It has to be the data cards then. Time hasn't been good to them.

VANCE: Yet they were still able to take on our team with no problem.

CASSIE: Well, now we know what they're up to.

CURTIS: They can't just DRAIN nuclear radiation. Unless they want to take over or destroy this city, that kind of radiation could kill just about anything.

GALE (To Curits): We've had our fair share of nuclear monster fights. (To Carlos) But aren't they mechanical as well?

CARLOS: Half mechanical and half alive. I'm sure they could just convert it into data energy.

ALEXIS: Wait…now I may not be a tech geek but don't computers have limits?

ZHANE: Most of them do. But you may have a point. Since they ARE just data now, they can't absorb too much or there will be an overload.

JT: TOO MUCH COMPUTER KNOWLEDGE!

ASHLEY: But we have a numbers advantage on them, 12 to 2!

TJ: That's never stopped them before. Just one took all of us out once.

SONDRE: Shouldn't we be halfway downtown by now?

ANDROS: What are we waiting for? (He looks to Vance) Ready to put an end to this?

VANCE (he looks at the others who nod at him then he nods at Andros): It'll be a pleasure.

(The two fist bump. Freeze-frame and then fades to black. Credits roll.)

(A montage from the next episode plays)

ALEXIS: (VO) Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! It's Round 3 against the Psychos and the stakes are higher than ever. Three of the Neo Psychos are gone already and while it may give us a numbers advantage, our guard cannot be let down. Can we put an end to the Psycho Rangers once and for all? Join us for the exciting conclusion of Psychos Unleashed, next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	23. Psychos Unleashed Part 3

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 22: Psychos Unleashed Part 3<br>AKA: The REAL Clash of the Red  
>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER<br>EDITED BY SAGE DUDLEY AND JIMMY MAEHER**

Narrator: Last time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights…basically there was a lot of filler dialogue that could have been put into a break. But the Knights had one hell of a fight in the forest. Through it, both Psycho Green and White were destroyed. Vance and Andros had an awesome fight that ended in a draw. Psycho Yellow tried to invade the Knight Ranger Base but the teleporter pad she was on got moved to the clearing where she was immediately destroyed thanks to a Black Dragon Cannon blast. Now with Psycho Red and Psycho Blue initiating their final plan, it's up to the 12 rangers to stop the last two Psychos . Can they do it? Find out…now!

(High above the skies of Sundraville emerge the Jet Streamers, racing along the Heronio Sea. The rangers are quiet, determined, and focused on their mission. On Vance's left are JT and Alexis and beside Vance is Sondre. On Sondre's side are Curtis and Gale.)

**(ASTRO MEGASHIP RECREATION ROOM- 1 HOUR EARLIER)**

(Vance walks down one of the many hallways of the Astro Megaship and enters the recreation room just as TJ and Curtis finish the repairs on their vehicles.)

VANCE: Status update?

CURTIS: Well, it took longer than I thought, but we're set. The Jet Streamers are fully charged and ready to roll out.

VANCE: Good. We're rolling out in 20. Get them to the loading area and we're good to go.

CURTIS: On it. I'll just go set up the coordinates.

(Vance nods as Curtis walks past him and out of the room. This leaves Vance and TJ alone.)

TJ: It's a good team.

VANCE (starting to turn away before stopping): Sorry?

TJ: Your team. You should be proud to lead them.

VANCE: I am. Well, most of the time when they aren't falling apart.

TJ: Can't have a perfect team these days. There will always be a few noncombustible elements.

VANCE: Like a learning experience, right?

TJ: Basically.

VANCE: Well like I said before, I didn't want to sign up for this at first—

TJ: I heard. They broadcasted that little Q&A you guys did with the Samurai rangers on a few galactic networks. Well…actually we kinda just spotted it while we were channel surfing one day.

VANCE (he chuckles): Right.

TJ: You're not a half bad Red Ranger Vance. For someone that lacks in the e-x-p department, you make up for it with your strength and skill.

VANCE: Well, just because I'm the Red Ranger doesn't automatically make me the leader. It may be tradition but Alexis, Curtis, and Gale were Rangers for who knows how long before me.

TJ: And JT?

VANCE: Well…he's the only one with less experience than me. But hey, he's still learning. Curtis was talking about how we didn't beat the demons yet, wasn't he?

TJ (Nervously): What? What are you talking about? He wasn't… (Shamefully) Okay, a little.

VANCE: Let me guess, he said that if he was the Red Ranger again, we'd have already beaten these demons, right?

TJ (Ashamed): …he did say something like that. I told him that sometimes it's better to be a follower than a leader.

VANCE: Heh, might as well just hand over my morpher to him.

TJ: Honestly, man, I think he's still adjusting.

VANCE: The paranoia and ego aren't helping. I feel like I have to step up to his level or something just to get him off my back. BUT at the same time, he wants to help me. I'm just confused; does he want me to be HIM or ME?

TJ: How about instead of just letting your mistakes eat away at you; take a look at what you've accomplished instead?

VANCE (Thinks for a minute): …Well, we stopped Arcana from taking over Sondre. We've fought monsters and time after time have bounced right on back. We already got 4 of the 5 artifacts, we've met so many veteran rangers, and we ultimately pushed the boundaries on what the real show itself will allow on TV. (To audience) Seriously, after Curse of the Black Knight and Twisted Strings, there is NO limit to how dark we can go.

TJ (He laughs a bit): There you go. And just know this, whenever you feel that evil has the upper hand, just remember that you have one thing that makes you better than them… you have a reason for fighting. You are NEVER alone in this.

(Vance smiles and he and TJ fist bump.)

VANCE: Thanks, man.

**(BACK TO REALITY, KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(King Grieger is sitting on his throne, watching the Jet Streamers race across the sea from the floating mirror. Yuranzo timidly comes into the room alongside Triano. They are about to speak but Grieger raises his hands up. They wince and stop in mid walk, lowering down into a kneeling position.)

GRIEGER (sarcastically): I commend you, Yuranzo. Truly, a plan of majestic beauty. I can ALWAYS come to you, my most trusted jester for the BEST plans.

YURANZO: You know it's tough to tell whether you are being sarcastic these days, "Your Majesty."

(Right as Yuranzo finishes, Grieger gets up and fires a dark red fireball at Yuranzo, which barely hits him.)

GRIEGER: You…are…a…DISGRACE!

YURANZO: Oh, come on, you can't make an omelet without a few broken eggs, as humans say. You seriously think all 5 would be alive right about now? Relax…its al—

GRIEGER (in a roar): I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR BACK BEING LASHED INTO PIECES WAS A PART OF YOUR STUPID, PATHETHIC PLAN! That is something I would VERY much like to do to you right about now, you SNIVELING COWARD!

YURANZO (he whispered to Triano): Yeesh, what is this, National Abuse a Yuranzo Day?

TRIANO: I thought it was a national month… (He snickers.)

GRIEGER: Oh, and don't think I am letting YOU off the hook, Triano! Always retreating from a battle like a scared little imp with his tail between his legs! To think you once killed a king…you sicken me with how far you have fallen! I am "so" glad you two both find this amusing. Your "plan", Yuranzo, is shattering like your spine! The one time you finally decide to take matters into your own hands, you screw that up as well! It doesn't matter how close you come. (He stands up and looks to the mirror.) …I have stood by for FAR too long, watching you two fall and crumble like a house of playing cards. This city will feel my WRATH! (He laughs manically.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(SUNDRAVILLE POWER PLANT)**

(The 6 Jet Streamers reach their destination, the Sundraville Power Plant, and look down to see several hundred Demonites swarming around the outside of the plant.)

JT: So, this is the power plant …have we always had this?

ALEXIS: How many of those things are there?

CURTIS: Hundreds! Sundraville used to be a big industrial city way back then.

VANCE: Whatever Grieger or the Psychos have in store can NOT be good.

GALE: The place is still undergoing construction from the leak they had last week.

JT: …Radiation leak?

SONDRE: I overheard there was something going on inside the core and something must have made it go into critical. They had to shut the whole place down to stop the leak from getting out.

VANCE (To Curtis): Which probably means that it's still weak and bleeding out radiation, right?

CURTIS: Exactly. Absorbing a high dose of radiation for a human would probably kill them in a few seconds.

GALE: But to a demon, that'd be just adding more energy.

JT: Well then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO KICK SOME DEMON BOOTY!

(Vance nods and is about to race down but blaster shots ring out and the 6 look to see the other 6 Space Rangers show up on the other side of the plant. Andros and TJ fly by on their Galaxy Gliders.)

ALEXIS: Took you long enough.

ANDROS: Enough stalling. (He looks at Vance) Vance, Curtis, you two know the plan.

VANCE/CURTIS: Right!

ALEXIS (to JT and Gale): You two follow me. We'll handle the Demonites.

JT/GALE: Got it!

(Alexis, JT, and Gale nod and race away to help the other Space rangers.)

TJ: Keep your eyes peeled. The Psychos have to be around here somewhere.

CURTIS: Unless they've already gone, which in that case means they could already be down to the core by now.

ANDROS: Well then, we'll just have to catch them inside! Come on!

(Vance, Curtis, Andros, and TJ race down onto the ground and their vehicles dematerialize. The 4 rangers quickly race into the building. Meanwhile the other 8 rangers are fighting the Demonites. A portal opens and Triano steps through, unleashing a fireball that hits the ground and stuns the 8 rangers.)

TRIANO: Going somewhere, Rangers?

SONDRE: And like a stubborn little mule, you just won't quit.

TRIANO: You and I have business, HALFLING!

SONDRE (mockingly): Ooo, Halfling, you say that like its bad thing. You're just jealous of my powers.

TRIANO: Then it's a good thing me taking out the rest of you will be a bonus.

ALEXIS: And you're not at all worried about the possibility that the Psychos will tear you apart for getting rid of their Rangers?

TRIANO: With only two left, I kind of like those odds. Enough stalling! Demonites, swarm them!

(The Demonites attack, but the rangers hold their ground, pairing up in twos to handle sections of the growing crowd.)

ASHLEY (Performs a backflip, kicking a Demonite backwards, then roundhouse kicking another): Just like fighting Quantrons, only they don't clang when you hit them!

ZHANE (Caught by two Demonites, but ducks, uppercuts the left, and hits the one on the right in the ribs): Yeah, I kinda miss that sound.

(Triano leaps at Sondre with a kick that the latter dodges. The two try punching and kicking one another but Sondre is just a bit faster. Blocking a kick, Sondre kicks Triano in the knee and grabs Triano's head, smashing his head down into the ground. When Triano gets up, Sondre deals several hard slices into Triano but the demon eventually knocks Sondre back and grabs him, flinging him into a car, denting it.)

SONDRE (letting out a grunt, panting for a moment, then chuckles): There HAS to be a better way to get my attention. Must we always meet with clashing steel?

TRIANO: It's the only language I know, you freak!

SONDRE: Then you should learn more!

(Sondre quickly draws the Sparrow Blaster out and puts it over his wrist, shooting out several blasts that stun Triano. Meanwhile Vance, Andros, Curtis, and TJ fight their way through until they find themselves near the entrance. Vance turns back to the others.)

VANCE: Keep things under control! If this hits the fan, we will need you guys as backup!

JT (Giving a noogy to a Demonite): Just go boy! GO AND FACE YA'LLS DESTINY!

TJ: You heard the crazy, LET'S DO THIS!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(POWER PLANT LOBBY AREA)**

(The inside of the power plant is dark and deserted, and there are scorch marks on the walls. The four rangers walk cautiously down the hall with their side arms drawn, while Andros holds a portable scanning device.)

TJ: Damn, they really cleaned this place out.

ANDROS: Still, don't let your guard down. Now it's obvious that they're probably aiming for the power core. All we gotta do is find the right hallway.

CURTIS: Let's just find it and stop these guys. I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to be.

PSYCHO BLUE: (Echoing laughter heard from nowhere): What's the matter, afraid of the dark?

VANCE (mumbles): Perfect timing…

TJ: (Calling out) Psycho Blue! Where are you?

PSYCHO BLUE: Closer than you think, Blue Ranger!

(The 4 raise their weapons but Psycho Blue suddenly leaps in from the ceiling and rapidly slices at the rangers.)

PSYCHO BLUE: Aww, only one blue ranger?

TJ: What? Suddenly I'm not good enough for you…or are you just too afraid to fight me again?

PSYCHO BLUE (Raising his Psycho Axe): Are you kidding? You're all I thought about even as a data card!

VANCE: Awww, someone has a stalker crush.

CURTIS: Shush, don't give anyone any ideas. I don't wanna find out someone's been making Space X Psycho Ranger yaois…

ANDROS/TJ/PSYCHO BLUE: …what?

PSYCHO BLUE (shakes head): But now's my chance to finally put an end to my pain! Bye-bye Blue Ranger! (He leaps at TJ but he is smacked back by the chain part of Curtis' Ivory Crusader.)

CURTIS (slightly cold): Try that again, axe man.

ANDROS (His scanner beeps towards one of the hallways): Vance, look! This must be the way to the core! We gotta go now!

VANCE: But what about Curtis and TJ?

TJ (At a standstill with Psycho Blue): We'll handle this.

CURTIS: You guys just go and stop Psycho Red, now!

VANCE: Alright! Good luck guys! (To Andros) They can handle this. Let's go.

(The two race away down another corridor.)

**(BACK OUTSIDE)**

(The remaining Knight and Space Rangers continue fighting off the invading Demonites. Sondre still faces off with Triano, right onto the city streets. With people evacuating from the scene, the all-out brawl between Sondre and Triano becomes more of a battle of wits. Triano walks through the parking lot area, flipping cars and slicing them in half. Sondre is in hiding behind one of the cars, waiting for the right moment. Triano spots the car where Sondre is hiding and picks it up, not finding Sondre there. Before Triano can react, he hears the sound of tires and turns around to see a pickup truck racing towards him. With no time to react, the truck slams into Triano, sandwiching him into a wall. Sondre runs towards the truck, pushes the unconscious driver into the passenger seat, and climbs in. He grips the wheel and starts ramming the truck several times into Triano's front, at least 3 times before Triano blasts the truck away with a fire blast. Triano is nearly imprinted into the wall, growling at Sondre, trying to catch his breath as he exits the truck.)

SONDRE: I was kind of hoping you'd be a bigger challenge for me. Guess it's true though, Grieger will let any half-wit with a sword do his dirty work.

TRIANO (Trying to get himself off the wall, enraged): And yet I am still able to kick your filthy, disgusting, sorry Halfling ass in the end, anyway!

(Triano tries shooting out more fireballs from a now extended arm but Sondre is quick to dodge them in an acrobatic fashion, aiming his blaster towards Triano and launching three blasts. The first two blasts are deflected by Triano's sword, but the third one knocks the sword out of his hand.)

JT: (From a distance away): Oye there, Triano, Sondre may be a "filthy, disgusting Halfling," (Sondre glares at him) …just twisting his words Sondre, (Back to Triano) but he's OUR filthy, disgusting Halfling. And we wouldn't have him any other way.

SONDRE (Confused): Uh… thanks?

TRIANO (Picks up his sword): Well, if you are so quick to defend this miserable creature, then let's see you put your words into actions!

ZHANE: Alright, but only because you asked nicely. Let him have it!

(The remaining Space Rangers and Knights appear from all sides, weapons aimed, charging their final attacks. They then leap in the air for the attack, and Triano braces for impact, when suddenly a dark red lightning bolt stops all the attacks in dead air, causing the rangers to come crashing down. A loud, echoing roar can be heard from the sky above. The ranger's attention turns to the sky.)

CARLOS: The hell? What stopped our attacks?

CASSIE: And what was that roar?

(Suddenly, the sky turns blood red and darkens, as red lightning strikes the ground around the parking lot.)

JT (Clearly scared): Uh, anyone call for cloudy with a slight chance of red death?

(Gale suddenly screams in pain and clutches her head as her eyes glow yellow.)

ALEXIS: Gale? (She and Sondre race to Gale's side) Gale, what's happening?

GALE (Trembling): Something's… coming! Something …of unimaginable evil!

SONDRE: Unimaginable evil? (Thinks for a second.) …It couldn't be.

GRIEGER'S VOICE (Echoing from the sky): I've had enough of this foolishness!

(Alexis gasps in horror and her ice bow falls out of her hand.)

JT (Concerned): …Lexi?

ALEXIS (Horrified): It's him. …He's coming.

GRIEGER'S VOICE: Mountains crumble! (Suddenly a red ceremonial appears on the ground in front of Triano, who watches in confusion.) Oceans consume! (Purple fire forms around the circle.) Fire shall rain from the heavens! No mortal on earth shall be spared, as I bring my wrath upon this foul earth!

(A huge red lightning bolt strikes the circle, causing it to explode, knocking the rangers backwards. A large crater is left where the circle once was. Suddenly a huge red glow emerges from the crater. From the middle of the glow, Grieger himself appears, levitating in the air, making his first official appearance to the Knights and the Space Rangers, minus Alexis.)

ASHLEY: …Oh, my god.

JT: Lexi… is that…

(The glowing stops and Grieger slowly levitates to the ground.)

ALEXIS: …King Grieger the Third!

GRIEGER (Lets out a deep breath): What a rush! I've longed to try that spell! (He stretches and looks at his surroundings before noticing Alexis.) It seems much has not changed for you, Blue Knight…Terretto's most prized student. We meet again. How's the old man been, by the way?

ALEXIS (Bitterly): Weakened, thanks to you!

GRIEGER (He smirks): Well, I strive to please. (Notices the Space Rangers) Ah yes, and these must be the world famous Space Power Rangers, (Notices Sondre) the once indestructible Black Knight, (Turns to Gale, who's calmed down slightly) the newest Green Knight HALFLING, (Turns to JT and sneers) and either the newest Yellow Knight, or an oversized yellow roach!

JT: ROACH? Oh that's it! Although it would be cool to be able to survive a nuclear war, NOBODY calls me a roach! Not even the ultimate demon king whose entrance to earth is more earth shaking and visually threatening than Xandred's. OH, IT'S ON! (He starts running towards Grieger with his axe and shield.)

ALEXIS (Calling out): JT, DON'T!

SONDRE (Calling out): You idiot! He'll destroy you!

JT: Aw, he doesn't look so scary! Excelsio- (However JT suddenly stops as Grieger holds out his arm, causing a red piercing glow to wrap around JT. JT then begins to slowly levitate.) …Damn my naïve reckless nature! I probably should be more scared… but it's actually kind of tingly!

GRIEGER: Insolent fool. But since I find you somewhat entertaining, I'll destroy you last.

JT: I don't know if I should be offended or… (He suddenly flies right into a nearby dumpster.)

ALEXIS (Horrified, as she and the others rush over to the dumpster): JACK! Jack, speak to me!

JT: (Groggily): FINLAND!

ALEXIS (Coldly, pointing her ice bow at Grieger): You red-faced son of a bitch! LEAVE HIM ALONE! (She charges recklessly at Grieger with Merlin's Wand.) EXCELSIOR!

SONDRE (facepalms): This won't end well…

(Alexis morphs to her Battlizer mode, and then starts glowing blue as she wields her ice bow.)

ALEXIS: HEAVENLY BLIZZARD! (She shoots the ice ball into the sky causing the arrows to shoot at Grieger. But Grieger simply holds out his hand and the arrows stop in place. The other rangers gasp at this.) …What?

GRIEGER: Ah, I guess it's true what they say. Love really does make you do foolish things. (Grieger then levitates the arrows back at Alexis. The arrows hit her body, causing her to become frozen up to her shoulders) Love stings blue knight. You humans are fools for such feelings.

ALEXIS (Shivering): G-g-g-go to Hell Grieger!

GRIEGER: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not very friendly at all, are we? (He fires off a fireball, shattering the ice and sending Alexis flying out of the plant yard. She's sent slamming through cars before crashing against the side of a bus, demorphing from Battalizer mode.)

CARLOS: Ok, that's it! I don't care who you are, nobody does that to our friends!

SONDRE (Halts Carlos): That's enough.

ZHANE: Uhh, hello? He just totaled two of your friends!

SONDRE (corrects): Team mates. None of you, no offense, stand a fraction of a solo chance against him. We have to be smart. Grieger has powers beyond anything you've ever seen.

ASHLEY: He's right, Carlos. We need a new plan.

GRIEGER: A new plan, you say? Yes, thrill me. I'd love to see how you veterans handle a force like me. (He fires another fireball at the group.)

ZHANE: Quick, scatter!

(The active rangers jump out of the blasts way. Alexis heads over into one of the alleyways. Zhane and Carlos draw their weapons and leap towards Grieger, who catches them in his palm.)

GRIEGER: Really now, did you honestly expect your pathetic little mêlée weapons to pierce me?

CARLOS: We didn't count on that.

ZHANE: But now that you got your hands full…

(Suddenly an explosion on Grieger's back causes him to fall over. It's then revealed that the explosion came from Cassie and Ashley's weapons combined with their Astro Blasters.)

CASSIE (Reading from a note card): "Whoops, well, hopefully that'll take care of your scoliosis problem!" …like that JT?

JT (Groggily gives a thumbs up from the dumpster): Perfect! I'll get a lot of hate mail, but it was worth it!

GRIEGER: (Catches himself on his knees, not even looking phased, smirking): Not bad, Space Rangers, but not good enough either.

(Grieger raises his arms unleashing a purple sonic blast, sending Zhane, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley flying into the walls, forcing them to unmorph.)

GALE: Guys!

TRIANO (He steps between Gale and the Space Rangers): if I were you, I'd worry less about them, and more about yourself.

(Triano charges at Gale, but a red lightning bolt stops him in his tracks.)

GRIEGER: No, Triano! You return to the castle now! I want to handle these two myself.

TRIANO (Reluctantly): …Of course, my lord. (He opens and steps through a shadow portal.)

GRIEGER: Ah yes, six down, two to go.

(Alexis scrambles up onto one of the rooftops nearby the action. Taking her wand out, she chants a few words to herself to make her bow glow. Though wounded, she takes in sharp breathes and stands up creating a red ice arrow. She aims and shoots it off to Grieger but to her shock, Grieger catches it. As a last resort, she makes the arrow explode in his face, making him skid.)

GRIEGER: …Scratch that. Five down, three to go…

**(THE REACTOR CORE)**

(The area is large and almost pitch black minus the glow coming from the main reactor core. It's a large green pulsing orb held up by four arc reactors, concealed in a black shell. It is slowly spinning in the air, levitating almost. However, there is a very small hole on the ball and radiation is slowly leaking out. Before the radiation ball stands Psycho Red, his Psycho Sword raised to the radiation. The radiation leak is being absorbed into the sword. Vance and Andros soon enter the room, blasting down a section of the wall, both their weapons drawn. They leap into action and stand their ground, making Psycho Red turn to face them.)

PSYCHO RED: About time you two showed up. But you're already too late.

ANDROS: You're the only one who's too late, Psycho Red! Whatever you're planning, you KNOW we will stop it!

PSYCHO RED: Oh, don't I know. (Bitterly) Every single time, right on our coat tails like common cockroaches that just won't die!

VANCE: Funny, we were going to say the same for you.

PSYCHO RED: Stay out of this, Red Knight! This isn't your battle.

VANCE: Uhh, yeah, I'd say it is. You're fighting in Sundraville, Mythic Knight turf. And therefore, you mess with the city; you mess with me and the others.

PSYCHO RED: And we did. We took you down so easily and you're struggling against EVEN with these washed up has-beens!

ANDROS: And those so called has-beens took you down from 5 to 2 in just a few hours. See how this all rotates back?

PSYCHO RED: …Touché.

VANCE: That's your biggest strength? Attacking in a pack, like wolves. As a unit, you are almost unstoppable but we know you're biggest flaw. Your biggest crack in the armor is that by yourselves, you don't stand a chance.

PSYCHO RED (he chuckles slowly to himself): Perhaps I should reconsider who are the REAL cockroaches in this. Put simply, it's us. Tell me Andros, how hard was it to beat us the first time? Quite a challenge I know…but to defeat us again, you needed another team's help. And thanks to the Savage Sword…we all know how well the last time went. We left scars, injuries in our wake. True, you were able to stop us, but not before we inflicted serious damage to your team. Wouldn't it have been so perfect that by the time you found out we were awoken, we could have wiped out the 6 Knights like they were nothing!?

ANDROS: The only reason the Knights are alright and still around is because we were there to stop you.

VANCE: …What? (Andros looks at him) You mean you didn't think we could get the job done WITHOUT you guys?

ANDROS: Vance, I didn't mean it like that.

VANCE: No, no, I think you did mean it like that. We were fine handling them on our own.

(Psycho Red's sword begins to glow a very faint hint of red, but neither he nor Andros don't notice.)

ANDROS: And if it weren't for us, you'd be dead! Be grateful we got there in time!

VANCE: Nice to know you have SO much faith in us, Andros.

ANDROS: Watch your tongue, rookie!

VANCE: Hey! I may not have been doing this for long, but this "rookie" came pretty close to kicking your ass!

ANDROS: In a simulation! Cool down!

VANCE: Then how about I prove it! (He raises his sword and makes it glow bright with flames.)

ANDROS: My god, you ARE naïve! Now is not the time! (To Psycho Red) Stop controlling him, Red!

PSYCHO RED: I am doing no such thing.

ANDROS: Vance. Please. There is a time and place for everything. Don't you see the bigger picture?

VANCE: …Yeah. (He turns to Psycho Red.) We have bigger issues to attend to.

PSYCHO RED: Issues that are both far beyond your comparison!

VANCE: If the Lost Galaxy Rangers can beat you, then so can we!

(The three stare one another down, silent for a moment. Psycho Red raises his sword and makes it shoot out red and green arches of electricity. Vance and Andros zip away in different directions. The darkness proves to be a great cover for the two of them as they try shooting Astro Blaster shots and fireballs. But to their surprise, Psycho Red is able to block each strike, actually slicing the attacks into pieces. Andros is first to strike but Psycho Red keeps blocking the attacks, smashing Andros in the face with the back of the sword. Andros is able to deal some good strong strikes but a kick is blocked and Andros is almost thrown into the air. Andros attempts a counter but Psycho Red slices at his torso and Andros screams out in pain, the sword actually slicing through the suit, creating a green scar. For the moment, Andros is stunned. Vance watches this and waits for a chance to strike and suddenly lunges at Psycho Red, sword aimed for a stab. Psycho Red side steps but Vance is just a bit quicker and slices into him several times. Psycho Red headbutts Vance and makes him drop the sword. Psycho Red grabs Vance's arm and attempts to dislocate it, locking it behind Vance's back.)

PSYCHO RED: Oh, you are such a poor excuse for a ranger, FIGHT ME!

VANCE (in pain): You want it, you got it!

(Vance raises his free arm and shoves fire into Psycho Red's face, making him yell in pain. Vance is quick to take the fight to Psycho Red, hitting a few forearms to the face, a back kick to the gut, and then several hard kicks to the chest. Psycho Red blocks the last but Vance is quick to use his other foot to smash it into Psycho Red's face. Vance doesn't let up on the attacks, leaping over Psycho Red to drive Psycho Red's face into the ground. He grabs Psycho Red's face and adds fire to his knee, hitting shot after shot into Psycho Red's face. He pants and steps back, trying to catch his breath before charging with a kick. Psycho Red grabs Vance and slams him to the ground. Vance tries to get to his feet but suddenly Psycho Red begins to copy his movements, repeating his exact movements, down to the flames on the knee. Vance tries to get to his feet but Psycho Red grabs him by the throat and flings him into a pillar. Vance sees Psycho Red charging with the sword and Vance dodges two strikes, brings a forearm up to block the shot but the sword sears through the armor, leaving a scar. Vance screams in pain as he sees the scar on his suit, then faces three consecutive strikes along the torso from Psycho Red before he kicks him further back to crash into Andros. The two rangers lay there for a moment while Psycho Red raises his sword up, gathering more radiation. Vance stares at Andros' chest.)

VANCE (in pain, panting to try and not give into it): That…that's impossible. How is he doing that?

ANDROS (also in pain): It's got to be the radiation. It…it feels like there's acid on my suit.

VANCE: As if that sword wasn't freaky enough…

ANDROS (looking up to the sword): Looks like it needs a recharge though. One hit strikes may be enough to take us out but it looks like it doesn't last for long.

(Psycho Red chuckles and walks over to where Vance is trying to crawl. While trying to grab his Red Dragon Sword, Psycho Red stomps on Vance's hand and kicks him in the face, knocking Vance back. All Vance can do is watch as Psycho Red stabs his sword into the Red Dragon Fire Sword, shattering it into pieces. Psycho Red chuckles while Vance watches in horror.)

VANCE: W-wait, what!?

PSYCHO RED: Awww, I had no idea it was that fragile. Oh well. Now to finish the job!

(Before Psycho Red can do so, an explosion rocks the floors above, making Psycho Red stop in his tracks. A moment or so later, Curtis and TJ suddenly crash land through the roof onto the ground nearby Vance and Andros.)

VANCE: Curtis!

ANDROS: TJ!

(Psycho Blue drops down by Psycho Red with his axe, panting from the pain he's in.)

PSYCHO RED: I can see they have been giving you a hard time?

PSYCHO BLUE: PLEASE! They can't seem to do anything to me. I'm just too fast for them. (He laughs manically.)

CURTIS (trying to get to feet, panting, in pain): Heh…can't blame us for trying.

VANCE: Are you two alright?

TJ: We'll live. (He coughs and slowly makes it to his feet.) He's tougher than we thought. You two having fun with Red?

ANDROS (Standing up slowly): For the most part.

PSYCHO BLUE: They're so petty, Red. They hardly even put a scratch on me.

PSYCHO RED: Then keep them distracted while I finish charging.

PSYCHO BLUE (turns around): Gladly Red. (To the rangers) It's over for you Power Rangers. The other Psychos were just casualties, all leading up to this moment. The moment where you fall and shatter to pieces. It's the moment where WE take over the city. Where Sundraville becomes OUR playground! OUR Empire! Our-RNGKK!

(Before Psycho Blue can finish, the Knights look to see Psycho Red's sword jammed straight through Psycho Blue's chest.)

VANCE, CURTIS, ANDROS, AND TJ: WHAT?!

(Psycho Blue drops to his knees, as Psycho Red removes the sword. Psycho Blue's armor slowly begins to rot as Psycho Blue puts a hand on the wound.)

PSYCHO BLUE: B-but, why?! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! YOU NEED ME, YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD!

PSYCHO RED (Staring down at Psycho Blue, coldly): I never needed any of you.

(Psycho Red swiftly swings his sword, decapitating Psycho Blue. With this, Psycho Blue shatters into pieces on the ground.)

ANDROS/TJ: WHAT!?

PSYCHO RED: You are all beneath me. ALL OF YOU!

(Psycho Red raises his sword up and the pieces begin to glow, suddenly turning into a ball of dark blue energy. The ball floats up and suddenly goes into Psycho Red's chest. He groans and hunches over, a dark red aura beginning to emit from him.)

VANCE: What the hell is going on?

CURTIS (Looking down at his morpher): This can't be right. His energy levels are off the meter!

TJ: He can't hold that for long. He'll overload with data!

PSYCHO RED: Don't be so sure, weaklings!

(The 4 rangers watch as Psycho Red begins to shift and transform into his monster form. The 4 are ready to strike until his form begins to change, becoming bulkier and taller.)

VANCE/CURTIS: …What.

(Before the 4 can react, Psycho Red raises his hands and coils shoot out, wrapping around the necks of Vance, Andros, TJ, and Curtis. They all start to glow dark red as their energy begins to drain. Psycho Red can only laugh manically as their powers began to drain.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(BACK OUTSIDE)**

(Alexis, Zhane, Ashley, and JT stand face to face with Grieger. Though they keep attacking in numbers, Grieger is able to repel them at every turn, not showing signs of fatigue. Zhane and Ashley double team Grieger, shooting projectiles from their respective weapons but this doesn't seem to cause anything. Grieger takes each blast, still walking towards them. Ashley tries for a high kick but Grieger grabs Ashley's leg and flings her into the air, leaping into the air with a burst of energy, smashing her in the face with an uppercut and then bringing both his hands down like a hammer on her back, sending her crashing through a bus stand.)

GRIEGER: And here I thought I'd be given a challenge. Hmph. I haven't even broken a sweat yet!

ZHANE: Oh yeah? Try some of my SUPER SILVERIZER! HAH!

(Zhane charges forward like a blur, his weapon fully charged and glowing. He leaps, charges, and deals a vicious slash followed by two more but on the fourth, Grieger grabs the Silverizer and stops Zhane in his tacks.)

GRIEGER: Are you done?

(Zhane looks up and Grieger smashes Zhane in the face, disarming him. Gireger hits punch after punch, flinging Zhane into the wall of a building. Zhane gets off and tries for some attacks but Grieger blocks and smashes Zhane into the wall again, then fires crimson lasers from his palms that sends Zhane through the wall, onto the floor. Grieger shoots lasers up at the roof and sends rubble down on Zhane, burying him. Grieger chuckles to himself before getting an exploding ice arrow to the back of his head that stuns him for a moment. Grieger turns to see Alexis with another ice arrow aimed for him.)

ALEXIS (Coldly): That's enough.

GRIEGER: Is it, Blue Knight? (Alexis says nothing.) So much anger inside of you, it can't be healthy.

ALEXIS: Like I give a DAMN what you say to me! NOW you show your face again while you've had your little monsters do your dirty work for you! And every time we knock them out of the park. (She smirks.) Finally got tired of watching and wanted in on the action.

GRIEGER: Rather observant of you. But quite frankly, it is none of your business what I do.

ALEXIS: Then leave them out of this! You want a fight? Fight ME!

JT: Uhh, Lexi, are you sure that's—

ALEXIS (Angrily): STAY OUT OF THIS!

(JT steps back and Grieger chuckles lowly.)

GRIEGER: Ahh…young love. Foolish and pathetic.

ALEXIS (Growls): SHUT IT!

GRIEGER: Temper temper…I expect better.

ALEXIS: THEN SHUT UP! (She draws the Master Wand) EXCELSIOR! POWER UP!

(Alexis doesn't waste any time transforming into her battilizer once again and charging up ice crystals to hurdle at Grieger. Relying on her speed and agility, she relentlessly attacks with ice, freezing parts of Grieger to inflict damage on. She's able to duck under Grieger's massive sword and even disarm him. Alexis swiftly deals kicks and punches, attacking Grieger's legs. She doesn't let up and proceeds to draw the shark blades and smash him in the face with the back of the sword. Glaring down at Grieger's sword, she attempts to pick it up but she is zapped by dark purple electricity, knocking her down and dropping her blades.)

GRIEGER: Foolish little girl…you can't hope to control such a blade when you can't even control yourself! (He picks up one of the blades and smirks.) Now you may face your consequences…in the NETHER!

JT: BOOM-SHAKA! (He jumps on Grieger's back with his shock-sticks.)

GRIEGER: (A little annoyed): ….And what, may I ask, are you doing?

JT: (Fake British accent): I'm gonna make Ringo Starr kiss me ass! (He raises shock sticks) I'M GONNA ROCK THIS DEMON BACK TO 'ELL! (He then starts drumming on Grieger's head with the sticks.)

GRIEGER (Looking uninterested): …I can't remember a time when this was happening, I really can't. (He grabs JT and chucks him back towards the dumpster)

JT: I GOT BLISTERS ON ME FINGERS! (He crashes into dumpster) AND NOW I GOT BLISTERS IN ME RANGER TIGHTS!

(Using this as a distraction, Alexis charges and smashes her foot into Grieger's face, suddenly driving him to a knee before Alexis gets her blades right to Grieger's throat.)

GRIEGER: You think you can do it, Blue Knight?

CASSIE: Alexis, don't!

GRIEGER: You are not capable of murder, Alexis. You haven't got the guts. I sense fear in you.

ALEXIS: Fear and a sword to your throat, fun combination. (Coldly) Try me.

GRIEGER: You still fear that night, don't you?

ALEXIS: …

GRIEGER: Oh, don't think I don't know, Alexis? You still can't get over it, can you?

ALEXIS: LEAVE…MY…PARENTS…OUT OF THIS!

GRIEGER: Little Alexis. So proud, so serious, yet inside you're nothing more than the ashes of your parents' home!

(Alexis trembles, fists clenched but she steps back out of fear and confusion. Grieger wastes no time in sending electricity through Alexis' body and delivers 6 swift slices into her before the seventh strike sends her skidding back. Grieger follows this up with a twisting flying kick that sends Alexis flying through the air before crashing into JT's dumpster. Grieger raises his hand up and seals the dumpster in a barrier and turns to see both Sondre and Gale standing there.)

SONDRE: Round 3?

**(BACK INSIDE)**

(Psycho Red's coils are still wrapped around Vance, Andros, TJ, and Curtis. There is little either of the 4 can do. But the four remain prepared and nod at each other. Curtis raises up his morpher and presses a button on the side and he and Vance begin to glow dark blue. The coils glow dark blue and suddenly Psycho Red growls in pain, releasing the holds on the four of them. Psycho Red shakes and trembles as blue electricity rumbles through him, suddenly knocking him down and into the wall. The four of their suits fizzle and then suddenly they demorph.)

CURTIS (looking at their energy meters, noticing them at 10 percent each.): Smart idea TJ. That ought to stun him for a bit.

VANCE: How exactly did you get that to work?

TJ: When you fight someone that drains your energy, you learn to fight with something to poison the drainer.

ANDROS: Long story short, I had Curtis put in a virus to try and poison Psycho Red.

VANCE: At the cost of energy drain.

CURTIS: There had to be a negative to get a positive.

(Psycho Red slowly starts to get to his feet, still twitching from the poison.)

VANCE: But you must have come up with a failsafe.

(TJ then pulls out something from his pocket….the Red Turbo Ranger Morpher)

VANCE: The Red Turbo Morpher?

TJ (strapping it on): Yep, I got a spare morpher from Lightning Cruiser, and I saved it for when the other Red Rangers and I went on the mission to the moon. Once a Red Ranger, always a Red Ranger.

PSYCHO RED (Growling): And you…think…a little color change…is gonna fix anything!

CURTIS: Wrong. (He pulled up his morpher and turned a dial on it, changing the color of it from white to red.) Ain't official but it counts.

VANCE: Then let's show him the REAL power of the Red Rangers!

(Both Vance and TJ raise their hands, their respective morphers glowing.)

VANCE: POWER OF THE PHOENIX!

TJ: RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!

(Both their morphers glow and shoot out beams of red that wrap around Psycho Red constricting him. The screech of a Phoenix is heard and Vance raises his hand up, the remnants of his Red Dragon Fire Sword raising up as well, going towards Vance. They begin to form into a smaller version of the Phoenix Staff seen in episode 11, which both Vance and Curtis grab. This causes both of their morphers to glow and Curtis looks down, watching their energy meters spike right back to the top. Thanks to TJ's morpher, both he and Andros glow red, their energy meters rocketing up to the top again. With the four energy meters up, Psycho Red breaks free of the binds and stares at the rangers.)

PSYCHO RED: What! You can't just pull something like that out of nowhere!

CURTIS: Watch and learn!

VANCE (Raises morpher): READY!

CURTIS/ANDROS/TJ: READY!

TJ: SHIFT INTO TURBO! (Inserts the key into his morpher and morphs into the Red Turbo Ranger.)

ANDROS: LET'S ROCKET! (Presses the morphing sequence buttons and morphs.)

CURTIS: LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE! (At first he morphs into the White Mythic Knight but his suit then begins to digitally shift over, into the Red Lightspeed Ranger suit, holding the Ivory Crusader.)

VANCE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE! (Morphs)

(The four finish morphing and get into stances with their weapons. Vance holds onto the Phoenix Staff.)

PSYCHO RED: This…is IMPOSSIBLE! NONE OF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! NONE OF YOU!

TJ: Watch us try. (Looks over his old suit and Turbo Lightning Sword) You know, I prefer blue, but I kind of missed this old suit.

CURTIS: What do you think of my DLC suit?

TJ: This isn't a video game, rookie.

CURTIS: Oh, if it was, this would be so much sweeter.

VANCE (To Curtis): Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy?

CURTIS: Kingdom Hearts, obviously.

PSYCHO RED (voice distorted): ENOUGH! COME AT ME!

ANDROS: You don't even have to say please.

VANCE: Joy, it's like Arkham Asylum all over again.

(The four rangers dart in and aim their weapons towards Psycho Red. As a unit, they attack mercilessly, inflicting damage on all fronts. Each attack weakens Psycho Red bit by bit, but he tosses each of the rangers off. Psycho Red smashes his fist into one of the arches and feeds off the radiation, clasping onto it. Andros charges up the Spiral Saber with the virus and attempts to stab Psycho Red. Psycho Red sees to this and backhands Andros into the wall, making him drop the Spiral Saber. TJ and Curtis leap into action and work onto Psycho Red's leg and arms, on the right side. Psycho Red stares at them and tries to shake them off and releases his hand off the arc. Andros, with Spiral Saber in hand, leaps off the arc and drives the Saber into the back of Psycho Red. Psycho Red growls and drops to his knees. The 4 aim their weapons and start striking Psycho Red all over. This seems to do some damage but eventually he knocks them off and grabs Curtis, punching him repeatedly before smashing him to the ground. Andros attacks on the arm attacking Curtis but Psycho Red is quick to grab Andros by the leg and smash him into one of the arcs.)

PSYCHO RED: Surely, you can do better than this! YOU'RE RED RANGERS! NOT COMMON WOODEN PLANKS!

VANCE: We're just getting warmed up!

(Psycho Red turns and sees Vance wielding the staff in his hands. Psycho Red charges and the two clash. Psycho Red's sword strikes are blocked by Vance's staff. Despite never having used it, he wields it like an expert. Vance keeps bringing up the staff, blocking the strikes. Vance watches Psycho Red's strikes and tries to copy Psycho Red's moves. He backflip kicks Psycho red in the jaw and hits several precise slices along the chest. Psycho Red is stunned thanks to this new weapon and stumbles back into one of the arcs. Andros gets to his feet, looking at Psycho Red before spotting TJ and Curtis and pointing up to the higher catwalks. The two nod and Curtis looks at TJ who holds out his hands. Curtis runs and jumps onto TJ's hands and TJ throws him into the air, allowing Curtis to grip the catwalks above and climb up. TJ soon follows by climbing up. Psycho Red and Vance continue to clash ferociously and Andros goes to join, the two working together on the now larger sword.)

ANDROS: Just give it up Psycho Red, you're outnumbered!

PSYCHO RED: Am I? I carry more strength then your little history line could ever muster! Your tricks and toys are old, Andros.

VANCE: Then let the new kid on the block teach you a thing or two on new tricks! (He jumps back and holds out the staff.) CRIMSON PHOENIX RAPIER!

(Running his hand along the staff, it shortens and becomes a blade. Wielding it in a stance, Vance makes a "bring it on" sign with his hand. Psycho Red charges and Vance zips away in a fiery blur, leaping up to land a swerving kick that stuns Psycho Red. Leaping up, Vance deals several slices with the Rapier and a kick before zipping in and hitting even more punches, almost like boxing jabs before disarming Psycho Red of the sword. Andros rushes in with Spiral Saber glowing blue once more and hits another virus slash on Psycho Red that makes him drop to his knees yet again, reverting to his normal form. Vance and Andros keep attacking with their weapons on his immobilized body, hitting each pressure point they can. Vance delivers one slash on the face that creates a crack in one of the eye visors of Psycho Red.)

ANDROS: Oh come on, why won't you stay down!

PSYCHO RED (growling, in pain): Because I'm stronger than you can possibly imagine! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!

(Pounding his knuckles into the ground, Psycho Red's form begins to turn into that similar of a steroid-induced gorilla with his armor. He starts growing taller and taller, expanding his body up to the catwalks.)

ANDROS: No more fooling around. BATTLIZER (He raises up his arm and his Battlizer morpher materializes on the wrist.) RED BATTLIZED RANGER! (Pressing the 3 button on the battlizer, his form changes, becoming bulkier with added wings on the back, and a hood like visor that stays on the back of his head. He jumps up, using the force of the wings to jump, fly up, and land on the catwalks.)

VANCE: Oh, this is just too cool... (He says with a smirk.) My turn! (Raising his hand, he summons Excalibur and wields it.) EXCELSIOR! POWER UP! (He soon morphs into his Battlizer mode, wielding both the Rapier and Excalibur. Using the power of his wings, he rockets up as well.)

(The catwalks form a giant oval hole big enough to put Psycho Red through. Vance and Andros rejoin TJ.)

ANDROS: Where's Curtis?

TJ: He spotted something in the back that could be of use.

VANCE: Well, let's try not to wreck this place TOO much.

(Psycho Red raises his hands and tries to snatch the three rangers, who quickly scatter. Andros dodges Psycho Red's arms and slices into his large hand, jumping onto his arm, and then leaping to the shoulder to deal damage onto the shoulder blade. While Psycho Red raises his hand to swat at Andros, Vance rolls around and raises his hand, shooting out a blast of fire to scorch a weak spot in Psycho Red's armor. TJ is off on the side, looking for things until he finds several barrels lying around. Vance sees TJ and they both nod. Using the strength, TJ picks up one of the barrels. Andros distracts Psycho Red and TJ chucks a barrel at Psycho Red's back. With good timing, Vance shoots a fireball at the combustible barrel, the explosion stunning Psycho Red. Vance races up with the rapier and hits along Psycho Red's chest until he is knocked back. Psycho Red tries slicing at Vance and Andros but they dodge in the best athletic fashion they know how. However he still manages to get both of them at the end and they slam against the wall. TJ grabs another barrel and chucks it but before Vance can fie, Psycho Red catches it and throws it at Vance and Andros. Before the two can react, Psycho Red ignites the barrel which causes an explosion, sending Vance and Andros through a wall.)

TJ: Crap!

PSYCHO RED: (Turns to TJ) And now for you!

(TJ freezes and starts to charge in to attack Psycho Red, who simply backhands him into some barrels.)

CURTIS: (From afar) Hey ugly! (Psycho Red turns to see Curtis holding a larger than usual hose connected to a tank.) I think someone needs a bath!

(Curtis turns on the switch and acid starts to rocket out of one of the tanks through the hose and hits Psycho Red. Psycho Red raises an arm up but the acid seers in his armor and he gets a blast of acid not only to his face but his chest as well. TJ starts chucking barrels down the gap to Psycho Red's knees, the collision on the floor triggering the explosion that knocks Psycho Red to hisknees. Psycho Red shoots a fireball out that collides with the tank, dropping a bunch of acid onto Curtis. Curtis screams out in pain as it lands on him. TJ rushes by his side and sees Curtis' morpher fizzing.)

TJ: You alright?

CURTIS (in pain): It burns like hell!

PSYCHO RED: Oh you have no idea what hell can feel like! (He raises his hand) FEEL TRUE HELLFIRE!

VANCE: (Charging) DRAGON VORTEX!

PSYCHO RED: This is staring to become tedious.

(Psycho Red turns and is about to slash behind him but sees no one there. Curtis and TJ quickly dash out of the way. Psycho Red tilts his head and looks up to see Vance diving down with phoenix wings extended and his arms thrust out, shooting out the battilizer attack. The flames swirl around Psycho Red and stun him, leaving Andros to follow quickly behind. His visor comes down over his helmet.)

ANDROS: Battilizer missiles! FIRE!

(The Battilizer missiles fire off past Psycho Red and into the barrels, triggering a large explosion. The fire and explosion trigger more mini explosions onto Psycho Red's body. They finish and Psycho Red growls louder in pain, shrinking down to the less bulky size before he rises to the cat walks. Vance, Andros, Curtis, and TJ jump down with their weapons and look to see Psycho Red, getting to his feet.)

VANCE: Well I'll give you credit. You know how to take a beating.

(Psycho Red raises his hand up to try and absorb more radiation but looks to see the radiation ball is sealed up.)

CURTIS: You're not getting a recharge now, Psycho Red.

TJ: You seriously can't have anything left. Just admit defeat!

PSYCHO RED (growling slowly turns into low chuckles): I can already taste your fear, Rangers. Through everything you are doing, you can't beat me. How terrified you must be, wondering, what do I have to do to put this one down?

ANDROS: You'll go down just like the rest!

PSYCHO RED: You just don't get it. No matter what you do to me, one of us will be back, no matter what shape or form. We've come back nearly half a dozen times and have pushed you to your absolute limits. Perhaps we aren't in this to win. Perhaps a psychological victory over you would be satisfying. But no, that will NEVER satisfy us. We are fueled on pure destructive hate and anger!

TJ: And time and time again, we've stopped you!

ANDROS: And you keep stepping up when we think we've defeated you. We will only give you this; you may be perhaps the greatest enemy any Power Ranger has ever had to face.

VANCE: But you are NOT invincible. Everyone has their limits and if you keep soaking up all that radiation...well...we know you're just nothing more than data.

CURTIS: You can only go so high and when that happens. You're gonna crash like an Xbox 360.

PSYCHO RED: We'll see! HAH!

(Psycho Red raises his sword and shoots out archers of electricity that explode in front of the four, sending them backwards. Psycho Red crouches and then leaps straight up, digging through the ceiling straight to the roof. The 4 recollect themselves.)

ANDROS: He is NOT supposed to be this tough.

VANCE: Maybe you're just having an off day?

CURTIS: It doesn't matter. We have him on the ropes. Like you said, he isn't invincible. We need to put everything into a final assault. (He raises up his morpher to show Psycho Red's energy level.) We can't give up now.

TJ: Right. Let's get him!

(Vance and Andros grab Curtis and TJ and launch high up into the air. They catch Psycho Red burrowing his way to the surface. Vance shoots out a large blast of fire that rockets Psycho Red up fully through a hole to the roof, crashing on the ground. The 4 rangers jump up and land on the ground neatly, charging into action. Vance and TJ are up first. Psycho Red blocks each of their strikes while dodging wild fireballs from Vance. Psycho Red kicks Vance in the gut and grabs Andros, picking him and throwing him into the air, leaping up to slice a few times into TJ, slamming him down into the ground.)

CURTIS: UNI-SLICER!

(With Psycho Red distracted, Curtis dashes forward and uses the chain part to slash several times at Psycho Red follows up with a kick that sent Psycho Red back into the ventilation shafts. Aiming for another slice, Psycho Red shoots out tendrils that wrap and coil around Curtis, shocking him with purple electricity. TJ however quickly leaps into action and uses the Turbo Lightning Sword to slice the tendrils away. Psycho Red growls in pain and tries shooting out more tendrils but TJ and Andros both hack and slash them away till they are all gone.)

TJ: Running out of tricks, Red!

PSYCHO RED: YOU WON'T BEAT ME!

(Some tendrils try throwing things at the two but they dodge and Vance sends a fireball that creates an explosion, knocking Psycho Red away and onto the ground. Andros swoops in with the swings and takes Psycho Red into the air, hitting a few slices. Vance joins in on the slicing, hitting with both Excalibur and the Rapier, hitting strike after strike that psycho Red is unable to block. With one mighty uppercut, Psycho Red is sent flying. Vance flies by Andros.)

ANDROS: Battilizer Missiles, lock on target!

(The missiles launch off of Andros' wings and Vance charges them up with fire, both missiles exploding into Psycho Red. Psycho Red's sword is sent soaring away to an unknown location but neither Vance nor Andros notice. Psycho Red is sent plummeting down to the ground on the other side of the building, leaving a crater in the ground.)

VANCE: LET HIM HAVE IT!

(Curtis and TJ, blades glowing respective colors, leap down and slices once into Psycho Red. Andros flies down shooting laser after laser around Psycho Red to create an explosion on part of the wall that shatters, covering Psycho Red in rubble. Vance lands by the other three and observes the damage.)

CURTIS: PLEASE tell me he's dead.

(There is silence for a few moments, nothing seems to happen till the rubble starts to move and a hand emerges from the rubble, pulsing electricity.)

ANDROS (In disbelief): ...No way.

VANCE: But that's impossible.

(The visor and armor all over Psycho Red is heavily damaged and cracked, electricity pulsing all along him.)

TJ: Vance, he's not dead.

VANCE: I KNOW THAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

(Psycho Red slowly stumbles to his feet but drops to one knee, looking up at the 4. Vance growls and clenches his fist, making Excalibur disappear. He clenches the Rapier Tight and runs his hand along the blade, coating it in flames.)

ANDROS: Vance?

CURTIS: You might want to step back.

(With the rapier, Vance dashes forward in a blur.)

VANCE: HELLFIRE STRIKE!

(With the glowing Rapier, he delivers 6 consecutive slices at different angles, shattering the armor with each blow. Psycho Red tries to knock him off but Vance easily leaps and stabs the sword straight through the face. Vance flips off the body, landing neatly as the electricity pulses even more on Psycho Red's body. Suddenly, he starts to emit flames, his body catching on fire. With one final roar of pain, the explosion occurs with the 4 rangers posing behind it. A few moments later, TJ's morpher begins to short circuit and TJ demorphs. Curtis looks to see this and turns a dial on his morpher, switching back to the White Knight.)

ANDROS: TJ, you alright?

TJ (nodding): Don't worry. (He digs into his back pocket and pulls out another Astro Morpher) I never leave home without a spare. Come on. Let's go see what's going on back there.

VANCE: Right.

(Vance and Andros grab Curtis and TJ and fly away.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(BACK AROUND THE POWER PLANT.)**

(With the other rangers neutralized, it leaves Grieger versus Sondre. Gale continues to check up on the other 4. Grieger and Sondre match strike for strike, the former hitting a rough punch that stuns the latter. Sondre dodges a kick and hits two good slices before Grieger kicks him again. Sondre brings up the sword to block and the two are at a standstill.)

GRIEGER: You should've stayed with Arcana! At least then you'd stand even a lick of a chance against me!

(Both Grieger and Sondre bounce backwards, and charge at each other again. Grieger starts firing off energy beams and Sondre fires off rapid bursts from the Sparrow Blaster. Both dodge and are yet again at a standstill.)

SONDRE: Maybe you're right, but that wouldn't have made me better than you; it'd only make me just as bad! Plus, I wouldn't be able to do this! (Starts glowing) Sparrow's Dawn!

(Sondre uppercuts Grieger into the air and prepares to slice, but Grieger grabs a hold of both arms, and then viciously pile drives Sondre straight into the concrete, then stands as if nothing happened.)

GRIEGER (chuckling to himself with a smirk): Just as I thought. In the past you claimed to have been three steps ahead of me, but since you supposedly lost your other half, well...it's safe to assume you've lost your edge.

SONDRE (Struggling but with a smirk on his face): Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you without Ziara.

(Grieger grabs Sondre by the neck of his armor and holds him up.)

GRIEGER: Do you honestly think you can get rid of Arcana that easily?

SONDRE (Bitterly): Of course not. Do you think Ziara's truly gone?

GRIEGER: Oh, I know she'll be back. (He looks down at his sword.) In fact, I look forward to her return.

GALE: (From a small distance) Then let's see how you do against one of her little mistakes! EXCELSIOR!

(Grieger turns to see Gale charging in with the Serpent Soul Scythe is about ready to strike but Grieger freezes her in place.)

GRIEGER: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such raw, angry, untapped power, and yet no control over it. (He shoves his hand forward to send Gale flying backwards. She lands on her feet.) Well, you know what they say, like father, like daughter.

GALE: What do you know about my father? TELL ME!

GRIEGER: Oh, I know about your father, more than you realize.

GALE: You and that little twerp of yours are hiding something. (She raises her scythe and starts glowing) TELL ME! TELL ME OR I'LL…

GRIEGER: Do you really want to keep using that?

GALE: I'll use it all I want!

GRIEGER: Perhaps your "master" failed to mention one minor detail about the scythe.

GALE: (She slowly lowers her scythe, looking suspicious): …What kind of detail?

GRIEGER: (Releasing Sondre from his grip) Well, along with its deadly demonic powers, wielding such an unearthly weapon comes with a curse. You see, the Reaper Serpent Strike is one of the most unholy attacks of all. To use such a lethal and deadly attack, no matter which side your fighting for, is like taking a chunk of your humanity away. So, the scythe merely accommodates to that. And the more you use the Reaper Serpent Strike…

GALE (Her eyes widen inside her helmet in absolute terror): …the more I lose my humanity?

GRIEGER: That is correct. And it won't be long before Freya emerges, and all that's left of Gale will be a memory as she destroys her so called "friends" for me.

(All Gale can do is stand there before she drops the scythe. Morphing out of her battilizer form, she drops to her knees on the verge of tears.)

GALE: …Ziara …she knew! She knew all along. She tricked me! She let herself die so I'd get the horn and the scythe! She knew I'd use the scythe and bring out more of whatever is happening to me!

GRIEGER: It would appear so. Nevertheless, FREYA, if you allow me to help you, I can help you discover your destiny! (He slowly turns back to the wounded Sondre.) As soon as I dispose of the one person keeping me from doing that. (Sondre looks up to see Grieger raise his sword.) Say hello to your mother for me!

ANDROS (From the sky): Battilizer Missiles! Fire!

VANCE (From the sky): Dragon Vortex!

(Grieger looks up to see the double attacks explode behind him, sending him forward. He skids and looks to see Vance, Curtis, Andros, and TJ there. TJ is back in his blue space ranger suit)

GRIEGER: At last...the real competition. (He fires off an energy beam at Vance and Andros, who dodge it.)

CURTIS (He rushes to Gale): Gale, you alright?

GALE (Snaps out of her funk, shoving Curtis away): I'm fine! I don't need your help.

(TJ helps up Sondre.)

SONDRE: I think I'm alright as well.

CURTIS (Without interest): Yeah, that's nice.

(Vance and Andros stand their ground against Grieger, who blocks both of their attacks. The two are unable to land a single hit on Grieger until Vance kicks Grieger in the arm and crescent kicks the side, followed by a higher jump kick to the face that knocks him back.)

ANDROS: Friend of yours, Vance?

VANCE: Never seen this one before. But I'm willing to make a guess. Let me guess, you're the Big Bad King Grieger III?

CURTIS: Wait, THAT'S Grieger?

VANCE: Took him long enough to show up.

GRIEGER: Brilliant deduction there, Red Knight. What gave me away?

VANCE: Not that hard actually. You've just got the smell of brimstone and desperation on you.

GRIEGER (Smirks): Quite witty.

VANCE: I try.

(Andros backs off as Vance and Grieger clash strike for strike again. Vance lands several good slices on Grieger, kicking him back. Vance blocks an overhead strike and hits a strong thrust kick to Grieger's gut sending him skidding. Vance leaps but Grieger stops him in place and slams him to the ground.

ANDROS: Hang on, Vance. (His purple visor lowers, and he begins targeting at Grieger) FIRE!

(Andros fires two missiles at Grieger, but the king stops them in place, and shoots them back at Andros. He avoids the missiles but the explosion knocks him back, deactivating his battilizer.)

VANCE: Andros!

(Vance attempts to make a move and gets to Andros but is heavily sliced in the back by Grieger, making him spark and drop to the ground.)

GRIEGER: Give it up, Red Knight! Your predecessors all claimed to be powerful leaders, and even THEY couldn't defeat me! What makes you think a sniveling, untrained, newcomer such as yourself can ever hope to try against me?

VANCE: Don't count me out yet, Grieger. I may not be all-powerful, but I got something worth fighting for: my friends, my family, my world, and making sure creeps like you go down while all you do is hide in your little castle, letting the goons do the dirty work for you! The only reason you're even out here now is because your little cronies couldn't get the job done! I'm not the weak one here. You are your royal idiot-ness!

(Grieger furiously grabs Vance by the neck, holds him up, and holds his sword near Vance's throat.)

GRIEGER: How DARE you disrespect me, you whelp!

VANCE (Struggling to breathe, but still smirking): What's wrong Grieger? Losing your cool over a little human like me?

GRIEGER: Stop…talking! You insufferable little worm! I am royalty! And you, you're nothing but a mere roach for me to crush under my boot!

JT: (Dashing off) Well then meet roach number two, Kingy!

(Suddenly JT and Alexis each deliver a swift flying kick and punch to Grieger, followed by Curtis and Gale. Grieger releases Vance. TJ and Carlos, Cassie and Ashley, and Zhane and Sondre, each use their weapons to strike Grieger in pairs. After each one strikes Grieger, he is sent flying into the wall. Curtis, Alexis, Ashley, and Zhane then go to help Vance and Andros up while the other six race over to Grieger.)

CASSIE: Guess you were so busy trying to take care of Gale and Sondre…

CARLOS: ...that you really didn't think to make sure we were truly down for the count.

JT: Really Griegy old boy, for your first time fighting us in person, that wasn't really your smartest move.

(The remaining six rangers rejoin the others.)

VANCE: And you don't know who the hell you are messing with! (Looks to Andros) Shall we show him?

ANDROS: Couldn't have said it better myself.

(The 12 pose together.)

GRIEGER (Growls as he slowly stands): You mortals are more trouble than you're worth! When the time comes, we will face again! But for now…

(Grieger pulls out one of Yuranzo's cards and throws it to the ground. A familiar lightning bolt strikes the card, and the five Neo Psycho Rangers emerge in their monster forms in Mega Mode. Grieger then steps inside a shadow portal and disappears.)

PSYCHO BLUE: How do you like us now Rangers?

PSYCHO GREEN: In our true mega forms, we will squash you!

PSYCHO RED: Time for you to meet your doom!

EVERYONE EXCEPT JT: OHHH COME ON!

JT (Excited): Giant Psycho Rangers, THIS IS AWESOME! …Err I mean, THE HORRORS!

(The Neo Psycho Rangers in their monster forms shoot down deadly lasers from their eyes straight at the Rangers on the ground. This causes a massive fiery explosion throwing them into midair, and causing them to come crashing down.)

CASSIE (standing back up slowly): Alright, I don't know about you, but I've had more than my fill of Psycho Rangers!

ALEXIS: I'm with you on this one, I've already got ONE psycho to deal with, and that's my limit!

CURTIS: We're gonna need all the zord power we got!

CARLOS: They still got us outnumbered!

SONDRE: We stand a good chance with our Guardian zords. With their radiation and demonic energy, this will be tougher than what we are used to.

ANDROS: Don't worry; we got your back with four megazords at the ready!

JT: Wait a minute, FOUR?! I thought three of them were destroyed!

ZHANE: Relax JT, it's been 14 years, and the guys at KO-35 are fast when it comes to zord repair!

JT (Getting more and more excited): So what you mean to say is not only do we get to SEE four of the greatest Megazords of all time… WE GET TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE THEM?!

ASHLEY: That's the plan!

(JT unleashes one long girly scream and passes out. Ashley doesn't pay any attention.)

ANDROS: You guys ready?

CARLOS: Yeah, let's see if they still work! (He speaks into his morpher, and then raises his other arm to the sky.) We need Astro Megazord Power!

ANDROS (Presses a button and speaks into the Battilizer morpher): Delta Megazord power!

TJ (Presses a button and speaks into his morpher): Mega Voyager power!

ZHANE (Presses a button and speaks into his morpher): Mega Winger!

(The Astro Megaship, as well as the fully restored Delta Megaship, Mega Vehicles, and Mega Winger fly towards the earth. Andros enters the Astro Megazord cockpit and puts his battilizer in the control panel, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos enter the Mega Voyager cockpit, and Zhane enters the Mega Winger Cockpit.)

TJ: Just like riding a bike! I think it's time for the Psychos to meet a few old friends!

(The three ships and 5 mega vehicles all transform into their respective Megazords at once, and then descend to the earth, standing triumphantly before the Neo Psycho Monsters.)

ALEXIS: Impressive.

CURTIS (Slapping JT's face awake): JT, wake up, you've gotta see this!

JT (He wakes up, takes one look at the four megazords, and gets teary-eyed): They're …so beautiful. I GOTTA HUG THE FEET!

VANCE (Holding JT back): You can hug Megazord feet later! Right now, I think it's time for us to join the party! You guys ready?

JT/ALEXIS/GALE/CURTIS/SONDRE: READY!

VANCE/JT/ALEXIS/GALE/CURTIS: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

SONDRE: SHADOW STALLION ZORD AND SHADOW SPARROW ZORD, ARISE!

(Zord summoning and megazord transformation sequence)

VANCE/JT/ALEXIS/GALE (Holding out their artifacts): EXCELSIOR! POWER UP! (They change into their battilizers)

VANCE: CRIMSON PHOENIX ZORD-

JT: GOLDEN LION ZORD-

ALEXIS: SAPHIRRA SHARK ZORD-

GALE: EMERALD SERPENT ZORD-

VANCE/JT/ALEXIS/GALE: ARISE!

(The Phoenix, Lion, Shark, and Serpent zords arise, and stand beside the megazords, ready for battle. Vance, JT, Alexis, and Gale leap into the cockpits of their respective zords.)

CARLOS: Looks like the cavalry's all here.

VANCE: Time to put an end to these guys, once and for all!

(The Mythico Megazord raises his hand and makes a "bring it on" motion with its fingers.)

PSYCHO RED: 4 megazords or 6, it doesn't matter! We'll still show you the power of a REAL ranger! CHARGE!

(The Neo Psycho Monsters and the megazords charge at each other, Astro Megazord and Phoenix Zord vs Psycho Red; Delta Megazord and Lion Zord vs Psycho Yellow; Mega Voyager and Shark vs Psycho Blue; Mega Winger and Mythico Megazord vs Psycho White; and Shadow Stallion Megazord and Serpent Zord vs Psycho Green.)

PSYCHO RED: I'm gonna tear you apart Red Rangers!

(He leaps into the air and slices at the Astro Megazord. But the Astro Megazord counters with a swift blow to Psycho Red's chest, and then aims at Psycho Red with its Astro Megazord Blaster.)

ANDROS: Astro Megazord Blaster, Fire!

(The Megazord fires a laser at Psycho Red. He responds by zapping both zords from his right hand. The blast hits both zords, sending them skidding backwards, but they still stand strong.)

VANCE (Piloting the Phoenix): Is that all you got? Well try this on for size! FLAMING HELIX ATTACK!

(The attack lands with pinpoint accuracy on Psycho Red, sending him flying backwards. Meanwhile, the Delta Megazord and Psycho Yellow are pushing themselves against each other, until Psycho Yellow breaks the struggle and delivers a fierce punch to the Megazord. The Megazord then fires a series of missiles at Psycho Yellow, stunning her. The Lion then leaps in front and starts staring Psycho Yellow down.)

JT (Piloting the Lion): Alright, freaky lizard… hornet… demon thingy, time for your daily recommended dose of DA THUNDA! ROARING THUNDER! (The Lion roars and blasts Psycho Yellow with large thunderbolts. The bolts land a direct hit and Psycho Yellow is injured, but stands back up.)

PSYCHO YELLOW (Half strained): Not bad, Yellow Knight, but not good enough! (She charges at them once again.)

(Meanwhile, Psycho Blue is delivering swift blows to the Mega Voyager. The Shark Zord leaps up and clamps onto Psycho Blue. The Mega Voyager then leaps into the air.)

TJ: Time to sing the blues, Psycho! Mega Kick!

(The Mega Voyager floats through the air and kicks Psycho Blue, then shoots its Mega-lasers from its chest. This knocks Psycho Blue back a bit, but he starts spraying his ice breath, trying to freeze the zords)

CARLOS: He's trying to freeze us again!

TJ: Not this time! Ashley, full power to the shields!

ASHLEY: You got it!

(The Mega Voyager blocks the ice breath with its shield, but it becomes covered in ice in the process.)

CASSIE (Calling out to Alexis): Hey Alexis, how about a little extra firepower?

ALEXIS: Gladly! (Piloting the shark zord, she draws a symbol in the air with Merlin's Wand.) Finn Torpedoes! Fire! (The Shark Zord fires its torpedoes at Psycho Blue, sending him flying.)

(Meanwhile, Psycho White and the Mega Winger face off, delivering fierce blows to each other, while the Mythico Megazord draws its two swords.)

CURTIS (Piloting the Mythico Megazord): Looks like I'm piloting this thing solo! Let's see how this thing acts with one pilot!

ZHANE: Try to get a hold on him!

CURTIS: You got it!

PSYCHO WHITE (Shoves Mega Winger aside): I like to see you try, White Ranger!

(Psycho White charges at the Mythico Megazord and begins clobbering it, but the Megazord responses with fierce slices by its swords. The Megazord then holds Psycho White steady between its swords.)

CURTIS: I got him, do it!

ZHANE (Mega Winger raises the Wing Blaster): Wing Blaster, Fire!

(The Wing Blaster fires at Psycho White. Mythico Megazord pulls its swords back and slices at Psycho White. It then raises its swords which begin glowing.)

CURTIS: Now, only because it's been a while since we used this: TWIN DOOM STRIKE!

(Curtis raises the sword in a certain style and performs the Twin Doom Strike. It doesn't destroy Psycho White, but it knocks him back ferociously, making him spark. Meanwhile, the Serpent Zord rapidly strikes Psycho Green left and right with the scythe.)

GALE (Piloting the Serpent Zord): This is for capturing me! (The Serpent strikes again.) THIS is for hurting my friends! (The Serpent strikes again.) and THIS is because you remind me too much of Ziara!

(The Serpent opens its mouth and fires a green deadly beam at Psycho Green. Psycho Green then grabs the Serpent Zord with her tentacles.)

PSYCHO GREEN (Mockingly): Temper, temper Green Ranger. So much hatred and anger can't be good for your team, even if you'll end up destroying them yourself!

(Two energy bolts hit Psycho Green, which makes her turn to see the Shadow Stallion Megazord. Psycho Green then fires a beam of her own from her mouth at the Shadow Stallion Megazord, but the Megazord just walks through the blasts like they're nothing.)

SONDRE (Yawns): Oh, forgive me. I was just curious when you were going to blast me.

(The Shadow Stallion Megazord wields its double lance, which it uses to slice through Psycho Green's tentacles, freeing the Serpent Zord. It then slices through her, knocking her backwards.)

GALE: Thanks for the save!

SONDRE: My pleasure. But stay focused, she's trying to get in your head again. Block it out and power on through!

PSYCHO RED (Out loud): Like you still stand a chance! PSYCHO MONSTERS! PSYCHO CYCLONE!

(The other Psychos leave their battles, and join Psycho Red in the middle. They then start glowing red and hold their hands in the middle, which suddenly causes a giant red cyclone to form, which then surrounds the Phoenix, Lion, Serpent, and Shark Zords, lifting them in the air.)

ALEXIS: Crap! They've got us caught! (JT starts gagging.) What the, JT do you get air sick?

JT: No, but before the battle, I ate a jar of hot mayonnaise and it's not settling right.

ALEXIS: …I should probably ask but in light of the situation, and the fact that it's you, I'd rather skip it!

VANCE (Grunting, trying to free the Phoenix): Come on, come on! We can't break free!

ANDROS: Hang on, we'll get you out!

(The Astro Megazord, Delta Megazord, Mega Winger, and Shadow Stallion Megazord approach the cyclone with their weapons raised.)

PSYCHO RED: Oh no you don't!

(He and the other Psychos fire a red beam at the 4 megazords, blowing them against the brick walls of a series of skyscrapers. Psycho White then fires a laser from his eyes that chains them against the walls.)

ZHANE: Great, now we're stuck again! They did this to us LAST TIME!

PSYCHO YELLOW: And that's not the worst of it! Do it, Blue!

PSYCHO BLUE: With pleasure! (He uses his ice breath to start freezing the cyclone with the Zords inside.)

JT: Oh crap, HE'S GONNA TURN US INTO A CYCLONE AND GUARDIAN ZORD POPCICLE!

VANCE: Quick, abandon Zords!

(Vance, JT, Alexis and Gale quickly jump out of their zords just as the cyclone freezes the zords solid. They approach the ground fast, but the Mythico Megazord catches them in its palm.)

CURTIS: Need a lift?

VANCE: Appreciate it! (The four of them teleport into the Mythico Megazord and get to their stations.)

ANDROS (Calling out to the Mega Voyager): Hang on guys, I'm coming aboard! (He leaps out of the Astro Megazord and into the Mega Voyager.)

TJ: (Shifts to the seat on the right) Welcome aboard Andros!

ANDROS: Thanks, now let's free the other Megazords!

(The Mythico Megazord and Mega Voyager start approaching the trapped Zords but Psycho Green releases a white mist from her mouth that engulfs her, the other Psychos, and the two free Megazords. When the mist clears the Psychos, and the two free Megazords are gone.)

SONDRE: What the?

ZHANE: Where'd they go?!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

(The Mythico Megazord and Mega Voyager appear through a thick mist. Everything around is nearly pitch black with green mist covering the floor.)

GALE: What the? How'd they get us here?

ASHLEY: Where are we?

CASSIE: Where's Sondre and Zhane?

CARLOS: I think the Psychos only took the 10 of us to wherever we are.

ANDROS: Figures. They're so obsessed they wanted to finish us off without Zhane or Sondre to help us out. Try the long distance scanner to find out where we are.

TJ (Types into the computer, but it gives a negative beep): It's no good. Wherever we are, it's jamming our scanners.

CURTIS (Attempting to do the same.): No luck for us either, looks like we're right where they want us.

ALEXIS: Dare I ask where said Psychos are?

NEO PSYCHO RANGERS (Heard from within the cockpits): Looking for us?!

JT (Peeved, to Alexis): You just had to say it, didn't you?

(Suddenly, a huge monster with the 4 arms, each belonging to Psychos Blue, Green, Yellow, and White, the legs of Psycho White and Yellow, Psycho Red's torso, Psycho Green's tentacles and plant buds, and the heads of all five Psycho Monsters coming out of the chest, approaches the two Zords.)

JT (Looking outside): Whoa, he's a keeper, though I hear the really big ones are up in Canada.

PSYCHO WHITE HEAD: Behold, Power Rangers!

PSYCHO YELLOW HEAD: The final evolution of the Psycho Rangers!

PSYCHO BLUE HEAD: Using the powers that Yuranzo foolishly gave to us…

PSYCHO GREEN HEAD: We've become the ultimate tool for your destruction!

PSYCHO RED HEAD: We are… THE NEO PSYCHO AMALGAMATION!

JT (Whispering to Alexis): …Amalga-whosaywhat?

ALEXIS (Whispering back): It means that they're five Psychos in one.

ANDROS: And is all that supposed to scare us?

CASSIE: You may be bigger, but that just makes you one big target!

PSYCHO GREEN HEAD: And I expected you to be far less naive than that!

(Suddenly the Amalgamation glows and 9 more of the same creature appear, surrounding the zords, and begin circling around them at a very fast pace.)

GALE: OH, COME ON!

PSYCHO BLUE HEAD (Gives an evil chuckle): You want to get out, you'll have to hit the real us!

VANCE: Illusion tricks, eh? These guys ARE smart. Any ideas?

JT: Vancey, my boy, when you've been in this business as long as I have, there's only one solution…

VANCE: (Rolls eyes): Blast the Hell out of them til there's one left?

JT: DING! So I says, TWIN DOOM STRIKE!

(The Megazord performs the Twin Doom Strike on one of the copies, but it goes right through it.)

CURTIS: Any more ideas?

JT: ...uh, TWIN DOOM STRIKE, AGAIN!

(The Megazord keeps performing the Twin Doom Strike, and the Mega Voyager fires the Mega Lasers at the copies repeatedly, but they all go right through them.)

CARLOS: They're moving too fast! We can't get a clear shot!

(The copies then stop, and fire a series of green shots at the two Megazords.)

GALE (Being zapped): The energy meters are on overload! The Megazord can't take much more of this!

ANDROS (Being zapped as well): Listen Vance, keep the energy capacitors open. I got an idea!

VANCE: If you say so! Not like we have many options!

**(BACK IN SUNDRAVILLE)**

(The remaining megazords are still trapped to the wall. Zhane is still trying to force the Mega Winger to pull the chains free. But so far, this is to no avail.)

ZHANE: Well, we're stuck and the others are probably trapped in another dimension, or probably destroyed! I'm open to suggestions if anyone's got any!

SONDRE: Wait. There is a possibility they may be alive. They're in some sort of… dimensional pit stop.

ZHANE: How can you tell?

SONDRE: I can't tell you how, but my shadow abilities are connected with one of the other rangers. This way I can track their energy trail, and maybe find a back door.

ZHANE: Cool, but first, how are we gonna get out of our little fix here?

ALPHA 7 (From inside the Astro Megazord): I'll take care of that, Zhane! Activating the Astro Megazord Saber!

(The Astro Megazord's eyes glow yellow, and the saber appears in its hand, and the blade glows yellow. The Megazord then twists its wrist and the blade slices at the Shadow Stallion Megazord's shackles like a laser whip. The Shadow Stallion Megazord breaks free of its shackles, and then uses its lance to free the other three Megazords.)

ZHANE: Thanks, appreciate it!

SONDRE: My pleasure, now you try to free the frozen Zords, while I try to catch on to the others' location.

ZHANE: Right, leave it to me. Alpha, help me break the ice!

ALPHA 7: I'm on it Zhane!

DECA: Initiating Astro Delta Megazord power.

(The Astro and Delta Megazords leap into the air, and combine together into the Astro Delta Megazord. Then it and the Mega Winger begin fiercely punching the frozen cyclone, shattering the ice with each blow. Sondre and the Shadow Stallion Megazord's eyes glow deep yellow and it begins scanning the area.)

SONDRE: Come on, where are you?

**(BACK IN "THE PSYCHO WORLD")**

(The Psycho Amalgamation clones continue to zap the megazords, but suddenly stop.)

PSYCHO RED HEAD: Wait, what are you doing?! We almost had them!

PSYCHO WHITE HEAD: We can't use too much of our energy. They'll just throw it back at us like last time!

PSYCHO YELLOW HEAD: This time shall be different. They're down to two tin soldiers instead of 6, so they're helpless now!

PSYCHO BLUE HEAD: Besides, it's much more fun to mess with their minds like this! (The Amalgamation clones begin circling the Zords again.)

JT: (Getting dizzy and looks sick again): Oh not again. (He gags.) …I think I'm gonna be sick! (Gags) WHY DID I EAT THAT MAYONAISE?!

ALEXIS: …I'm also curious.

VANCE: Focus guys! One of these things is real!

GALE: Hang on, I'm gonna see if I can sense the real thing with my shadow senses.

CURTIS: Wait, where did you get shadow senses?!

GALE (Nervously): …I just learned them.

CARLOS: Okay, that could work but we need a little more! Ashley, use your light star helmet mode!

ASHLEY: Got it, locking on!

(The video camera image in her helmet glows, and then the Mega Voyager's eyes glow yellow. Through the Mega Voyager's point of view, it looks through a series of Amalgamation clones, until it targets onto one in the center of the turning circle.)

ASHLEY: I got them! They're in the center left!

ANDROS: Alright, good work! Vance, take it away!

VANCE: Right! Now for real this time…

MYTHIC KNIGHTS: TWIN DOOM STRIKE!

(The Mythico Megazord performs the Twin Doom Strike, and successfully lands a direct hit on the real monster, knocking it backwards and making the other clones disappear.)

TJ: Alright, now we have a chance!

(Gale nods and her eyes flicker yellow.)

**(BACK IN SUNDRAVILLE)**

(Sondre's eyes glow yellow for a moment as well while he faces in one direction.)

SONDRE: There, a backdoor. I need a blow powerful enough to cause a crack, then they can escape.

(By this time, the Mega Winger and Astro Delta Megazord have finally finished breaking the four Zords out, and then turn towards the spot Sondre pointed out.)

ALPHA 7: Allow me, Sondre! Flying Power Punch! (The Astro Delta Megazord raises its arms out and its fists rocket forward and break through an invisible wall. The wall shatters and the Mythico Megazord, Mega Voyager, and Neo Psycho Amalgamation all fall out. The Shadow Stallion and Mega Winger help the rangers back on their feet.)

ZHANE: You guys alright?

JT (Dizzy): My stomach feels like gravel at the bottom of a swishing fish tank. Other than that we're good!

ZHANE (Notices the amalgamation): …What is that thing?!

TJ: THAT is only the beginning of our worries! It was bad enough taking on one at a time, and we nearly fried the zords taking on three at once. HOW ARE WE GONNA BEAT ALL FIVE AT ONCE?!

ANDROS: Hey, you forget TJ. Last time it was just the six of us, but this time, we got another team to even the odds!

VANCE: That's right, and we're not backing down yet! We just gotta think. How did you finally beat these guys the first time?

CASSIE: We absorbed the power they threw at us, along with a bit of our own, and shot it back at them.

ALEXIS: Well then, looks like history's just gonna repeat itself, because that's what we're gonna do!

CARLOS: I don't know. It could work, but I don't think the Mega Voyager has enough power left for that!

CURTIS: (Looking at the megazord energy meter) Oye, the Megazord isn't looking so hot either!

(Suddenly, the Phoenix, Lion, Shark, and Serpent zords all unleash their respective battle cry.)

VANCE: Well I think I know where we can get more power! Alexis, do you know if the Guardian Zords can equip to say OTHER megazords?

ALEXIS: Well nothing says that they can't, so they might be able to. Why?

VANCE: Andros, you looking to add a little fire to that missile of yours?

ANDROS: Only if you're offering! Alright guys, it's time to give these Psychos a taste of their own medicine… and finally put an end to this! You with me?!

ZHANE: Right!

TJ/CARLOS/CASSIE/ASHLEY: Right!

MYTHIC KNIGHTS (Except JT): RIGHT!

JT: (Stomach gurgling) Hold that thought! PUKE BREAK!

(Suddenly JT jumps straight out of the Megazord and runs to the nearest porta-potty. Puking sounds are heard, and the Rangers and Psychos just stare in confusion.)

CURTIS (Rolls eyes): Yep, the boy ate warm mayo.

ALEXIS: And again I ask, WHY?!

VANCE: He says it brings him good luck, I don't know.

PSYCHO YELLOW HEAD: …Uh …just walk it off Yellow Ranger?

(JT kicks the porta-potty door open and teleports back into the cockpit.)

JT: Ok, mayo's out of my system. LET'S DO THIS TING!

(Vance leaps out of the megazord and into the Mega Voyager.)

VANCE: Move over guys, you got company! (He raises Excalibur.) BORN IN THE FLAMES, DRAW FORTH THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The Phoenix Zord's head detaches from its body, becoming the helmet as it attaches itself to the Mega Voyager's face. The white on the Mega Voyager's body becomes a deep shade of crimson. The rest of the Phoenix's body attaches to the Mega Voyager's back, becoming a large pair of wings, and the Mega V3 Missile's blue and white color scheme is replaced with a red and gold color scheme.)

VANCE/SPACE RANGERS: MEGA PHOENIX VOYAGER, READY!

ANDROS: Welcome aboard, Vance!

VANCE: Thanks! Kinda cozy in here but I digress. Hit it JT!

JT: I'm on it boy-o! WITH THE COURAGE OF THE LION, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(Mythico Lion Megazord transformation sequence)

ALEXIS: SHARK HARPOON!

(The shark turns into the harpoon, only this time with the head still attached. The Mythico Lion Megazord then grips onto the harpoon and stands at the ready.)

SONDRE (Glances over at Gale via cockpit cam): Guess that leaves just you and me Gale. Let's just hope Antonio's blueprints are correct on this one.

GALE: Only one way to find out. (She leaps into the Shadow Stallion Megazord and raises her horn.) SERPENT OF THE EARTH, UNLEASH YOUR FURY, MYTHICO SPIRITS: ARASTANU!

CURTIS: Wait, what?

VANCE/ALEXIS: Wait, what?

JT: Now my turn. Wait, what?

(Suddenly, the gold on the Shadow Stallion Megazord turns a sleek shade of green, and then the Megazord's old helmet disappears. Like when combining with the Mythico Megazord, the Serpent's head becomes the new helmet, and the rest of the body becomes a dark green blade.)

SONDRE/GALE: Shadow Serpent Megazord, READY!

VANCE: Whoa.

ALEXIS: Whoa.

SPACE RANGERS: Whoa.

ZHANE: Whoa.

JT: COOOOOOOOL!

CURTIS: (Shocked) …WHAT?!

VANCE: Wait, I didn't know the Guardian Zords could do that!

GALE: Yeah, Sondre found in Antonio's blueprints that Sondre's Megazord can combine with any of the artifact zords, and we figured why wait to show them off?

CURTIS (Suspicious): Yeah, but why not with any of the other zords? And why with Sondre? You and I could've taken down both Psychos together…

VANCE: CURTIS, not now! Let's just focus on getting rid of these guys once and for all!

(The Mega Phoenix Voyager stands right in front of the Neo Psycho Amalgamation, with the Mythico Lion and the Astro Delta Megazords on the right, and the Shadow Serpent Megazord and Mega Winger on the left, each with their respective weapon raised.)

ANDROS: Mega V3 Missile Mode! (The Mega Phoenix Voyager raises the V3 missile, and prepares for the final strike.)

PSYCHO BLUE HEAD: They're about to strike!

PSYCHO RED HEAD: Well not if we strike first! Prepare for the final blast!

PSYCHO YELLOW HEAD: Psycho Red, don't! They'll just throw it back at us like last time!

PSYCHO WHITE HEAD: We need a new plan of attack, or Yuranzo will…

PSYCHO RED HEAD (Growls): I'm done with waiting! Last time it was just the three of us, but now all 5 of us are one again! You may not be willing to use your newfound demon powers, BUT I AM! I'M TAKING OVER! (Suddenly the other four heads' eyes glow red) now… PSYCHO MONSTERS, FULL POWER BLAST! (He fires a series of red sparks. The zords and the Amalgamation all start glowing red. The inside of the Megazords start electrocuting and exploding.)

TJ (Getting zapped): Oh man! It's the big one!

CURTIS (Getting zapped): Energy levels are on overload!

ASHLEY: All systems are on red, and rising!

VANCE: Keep it together guys. Just a little more power!

ALEXIS (noticing JT is surprisingly unfazed.): JT?

JT (sarcastically): Yes because electrocuting someone who can control electricity will hurt them. I may be the stupid one but I know my Pokémans. I guess you can say it was (He puts on over-sized shades.) not very effective. (He jumps into the air.) YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (Then he is suddenly silenced by Alexis smacking him upside the head.)

ALEXIS: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS NOW!?

JT: ...Yes. It is in my contract.

(The inside of the cockpits start exploding with sparks)

SONDRE: We can't hold out much longer!

(Suddenly, the Neo Psycho Amalgamation stops firing, and suddenly breaks apart into the five Neo Psycho Monsters, who glow blue and then suddenly revert back into their regular non-neo Psycho Monster forms. Psychos White and Green turn back into Black and Pink.)

ANDROS: All right, they're out of energy!

PSYCHO BLACK: No! Our demon powers! They're gone!

PSYCHO PINK (To Psycho Red): YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

PSYCHO RED: Forget about those demon powers! I'LL DESTROY THE RED RANGER MYSELF!

PSYCHO BLUE (Blocking Psycho Red with his Psycho Axe): Oh no you don't! Not if I get Blue Ranger first!

PSYCHO YELLOW (Showing her Psycho Slinger): Over my dead body!

PSYCHO PINK (Showing her Psycho Arrow): I can arrange that!

PSYCHO BLACK (Wielding his Psycho Rod): Let's finish this!

(The five Psycho Monsters then go at it, repeatedly slicing and clobbering each other back and forth.)

GALE (Viewing the fight from the cockpit): …That also works. Quick, while they're distracted!

JT/ALEXIS/CURTIS: FRONTIER STRIKE! (All the excess red electricity fires at the Psychos from the shark harpoon.)

SONDRE/GALE: SHADOW SERPENT STRIKE! (The blade fires green and purple slice blasts at the Psychos.)

ALPHA: Flying Power Punch! FIRE! (The Astro Delta Megazord fires its fists at the Psychos.)

ANDROS: Mega V3 Missile! FIRE! (Jerks the joystick in a M formation. The fully charged V3 Missile fires at the Psychos.)

(The Psychos continue fighting, and do not notice the oncoming firing projectiles until it's too late. The Psychos are blasted by the finishing moves. The Psychos then fall to the ground, exploding in a multi-colored explosion.)

VANCE: …Did …did we get them?

CASSIE: …I don't see them anymore. I think we did it!

ANDROS: THE PSYCHO RANGERS ARE HISTORY!

(The 12 rangers cheer and celebrate in the cockpits.)

CURTIS: BEST…TEAM-UP…EVER!

JT: So far. (Looks at the audience, take off his helmet, and raises his eyebrows slyly.)

(Meanwhile in the distance, what appears to be AKARed from GoGo Sentai Boukenger Vs Super Sentai and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger appears, revealing to have been watching the fight.)

RED RANGER: Hmm, impressive. (A beep is heard and he raises his wrist communicator to his mouth) So, what do you say?

ALPHA 7 (Whispering, speaking into communicator): Aye-yi-yi! You were right about this team. I think they may have what it takes.

RED RANGER: See? What did I tell you? …But just in case, me and the others are gonna keep an eye on these guys, just to see if they're the real deal. (He suddenly disappears in a flash of red light.)

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(THE ASTRO MEGASHIP BRIDGE)**

(Vance and Andros stand unmorphed in the bridge area of the ship with a weird looking circular machine in the middle of the room. Vance looks at Andros and then down at the 5 data cards in his hands. He looks to Andros before placing each of the data cards into slots on the machine. Vance places the final one into the machine and looks at the computer screen, showing each card is fully loaded. Along the front of the machine is a keyboard attachment with a big button attached to the side as well. Vance reaches to press the button but Andros' hand meets him there. They look at each other and nod, pressing the button together.)

DECA: Deletion Process Beginning.

VANCE: So that's it?

ANDROS: Yep, with the push of a button.

(Vance nods and watches the screen as the bar starts to rise. He stretches for a second, wincing for a second at his shoulder. Andros looks to Vance as the latter touches his own shoulder.)

ANDROS: Still sore?

VANCE: I'm always sore after a fight. But I'm glad this is over. I just wish this could have been over sooner.

ANDROS: Where would be the fun in that?

VANCE (tilting his head): …Fun?

ANDROS: Some may see it as a tedious challenge, but I see it as a learning experience. With all the monsters you face, it makes you think on your feet. It strengthens your mind and makes you evolve as a fighter.

VANCE (smirking): I can see that. I just think it'd be so much easier for us to just turn them into data cards and then get rid of them with the press of a button. Just like that, big bad old Grieger and his little castle, drop it in the trash can, right click, and empty recycle bin, gone forever. (He looks over at the bar on the screen, showing 56 percent deleted.) And then life would be so much easier.

ANDROS: No one said life as a Power Ranger would be easy, Vance. But if you got rid of one enemy, another WILL pop up. It's just a never ending cycle that we just call tradition now. And besides, if you could delete everything, where would the fun go? Admit it; your life was boring before this right?

VANCE (hesitates): …Yes.

ANDROS: It was the same way for me. I can't imagine not being a Ranger anymore. If you get rid of all the evil, then it's back to being boring. The thrill is in the chase, not in the capture. Make sense?

VANCE: I suppose so. (He crosses his arms.)

(The computer screen glitches for a second and beeps as the bar stops at 98 percent.)

VANCE: What's wrong?

ANDROS (Taping on the keypad): …Huh, insufficient data?

VANCE: Insufficient? How?

ANDROS: There's something wrong with Psycho Red's data card.

VANCE: Maybe it was the radiation that corrupted the data?

ANDROS: No, I don't think so. It says not all the data is there. The sword's gone.

VANCE: Maybe that's for the best. For all we know it could be destroyed along with Psycho Red.

ANDROS: But what if it's not?

(The computer beeps and the two look at the screen as it finishes the process.)

DECA: Deletion process completed.

VANCE: Then leave it to us. We will look for the sword.

ANDROS: Are you sure?

VANCE: Yes. (He flashes a thumbs up) Trust me.

ANDROS: I will. You've shown a lot of courage and strength today. The Psycho Rangers are the most dangerous and perhaps the strongest villains any Power Ranger can face and fortunately, even sadly, they weren't around to put other teams to the test. They are the ones that put any Power Ranger to the test, to their limit; OVER the limit. You and the Lost Galaxy Rangers are the only teams beside us to defeat the Psychos. We weren't too sure of whether Leo had what it took to be a Red Ranger but he pulled through and I can safely say, one Red Ranger to one another, consider this your official welcome to the Red Rangers.

VANCE (smirking): Better than getting a plaque up front, huh?

ANDROS: Way better.

(The two chuckle for a moment and Andros begins to leave.)

VANCE: Hey. (Andros turns around) …You still owe me a rematch.

ANDROS: We have a party to get back to, rookie.

VANCE: Awww, spoil sport.

ANDROS (he chuckles): Perhaps. But…maybe one day. You're on.

(Vance nods and follows Andros out of the bridge. The two exit the Astro Megaship that is parked on an isolated section of the beach where a b grill is set up and the other Knights and Space Rangers are doing their own thing: Cassie, Ashley, Alexis, and Gale are playing volleyball; Carlos is chasing after JT, who's riding his galaxy glider; TJ and Curtis are working the grill; and Zhane is trying to get Sondre to join in the volleyball game. Vance looks around, watching the others as they commence in their fun.)

VANCE (VO): What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger, as the saying goes. As we go through our lives fighting this endless war against evil, only today did I realize that finally, we are not alone. And we never will be.

**(SOMEWHERE IN THE MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS…)**

(Buried halfway into the ground is Psycho Red's sword. Red electricity sparks from it as a mist flows throughout and around the trees, nearly surrounding the whole area. An evil laugh however rings out through the area as a pair of eyes and the silhouette of a skinny figure, reaching out and grabbing the sword, taking it from the ground.)

VANCE (VO): Because as long as there is evil, you can be rest assured, the Power Rangers will be there to put evil in its place. We are more than one. We are many, scattered through dimensions, universes, worlds, and even time itself. We are the next generation of Power Rangers. We are the Power Rangers Mythic Knights. And may the power protect you.

(Scene fades to black and credits roll.)

(A montage from the next episode plays.)

CURTIS: (VO) Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! Evil never has any time to rest and neither do we. But we finally may have a little extra firepower in the shape of a brand new ally. Friend or foe, just who is Protostar? You'll just have to wait and find out. NEXT TIME on Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	24. PRMK Break 2

**A/N: IT LIVES! Yes, PRMK is back! I know it's not PRMK23 like many are hoping but that's next in line, promise. I guess I've needed a break from this because we've been working non stop on it since last year. I wanted to give Space Patrol Beta a chance and that's coming along well. I know a few of you are confused with Arrow and Hope showing up in the story. BUT they will come to a higher meaning later on with a crossover I have planned. I present to you this break that I think feels more connected and not random for once.**

****DISCLAIMER: Arrow Lite and Hope Markey (c) to Julie Welch and Zak Kayes.****

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>BREAK 2<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER  
>EDITED BY JULIE WELCH<strong>

**(WEST MEADOWBOROUGH HIGH SCHOOL, 3:05 PM)**

(Some would say it was a normal Tuesday but for weeks, nothing had been normal for Quintin West. Once revered and feared by the school, the former football captain was now just another face in the crowd, meaningless, no longer worthy of being feared or respected. It could all be traced back to when JT embarrassed him in front of everyone. Once they saw how pathetic Quintin was, they just followed suit. Things were slowly spiraling down for Quintin and with recent developments in his life; he was not looking forward to ANY social interaction. He had taken to writing in a journal to try and extinguish any bad thoughts but lately, the journal was only filled with rants and thoughts on everyone around him. He sat on the bleachers by the football field. He sat quietly on one of the seats closest to the fields; scribbling away in his journal. He was unaware of the group of people higher up on the bleachers that were eyeing him, his former team mates. Finishing the entry, he closed the journal and put it in his bag, starting to head across the field to the street. He didn't make it far until a football collided with the side of his head that made him drop to the ground. He slowly got to his feet to see the group that was on the bleachers heading towards him.)

PETER: Wow, can't even catch a football now, Quintin?

QUINTIN: You've got a lot of nerve. What the hell do you want with me?

PETER: Ohhh nothing much. Gotten into any circuses yet?

QUINTIN: Hah-hah. Very original.

PETER: You used to have a sense of humor buddy. You mad you're not the big bad captain anymore?

QUINTIN: You STOLE that spot from me! Everyone knows that!

PETER: Please, let's face it: you've lost your touch. Can't even catch a ball!

(Quintin turned and started walking away. Peter grabbed another ball and waited for the right moment and then chucked it. Quintin turned and was ready to catch it until suddenly Vance appeared and caught it.)

PETER: Beat it Archer!

VANCE: Hitting guys from behind seems to be a thing for you, Pete. Afraid to take a MAN head on?

PETER: What'd you say to me? (He began walking towards him.) I'm gonna—

VANCE: What? (He stood still) …you're gonna what? Back off.

(Both Peter and Quintin stared at Vance before Peter backed off. Vance turned to Quintin.)

QUINTIN: The White Knight returns. I don't need any saving, Vance.

VANCE: What? I have an involuntary urge to catch things sometimes. What are you doing here?

QUINTIN: I could be asking you the same thing. Beat it.

VANCE: Good song, no thanks. Come on, let's go for a walk.

QUINTIN: …fine.

(Quintin began walking away with Vance. Peter grabbed another ball and chucked it but it suddenly burst into flames and dropped to the ground in ashes. The two made it to the street and began heading east.)

VANCE: I heard you got demoted from captain.

QUINTIN: Eh I didn't need that spot anyway, football's getting old.

VANCE: You love football though. You wanted to go pro, remember?

QUINTIN: I think I can remember what I've said. Times change but you're not around to know that. You barely show up at school.

VANCE: I didn't think you cared.

QUINTIN: …I don't. I'm just saying. You're probably hanging out with your little group.

VANCE: Is that a bit of jealousy I detect?

QUINTIN: So what if it is? Shouldn't you be protecting him?

VANCE: I'm sure he can take care of himself.

QUINTIN: Could have fooled me.

VANCE: Can we just cut the remarks? Is that too much to ask? I'd like to have just a normal conversation with you.

QUINTIN: Well aren't those a rarity these days…

VANCE: Quintin.

QUINTIN: Alright alright, sheesh…do you really wanna know?

VANCE: Yes. I would. There was a point where you said you could trust me with anything. Nothing has changed on that point.

QUINTIN: …I don't know what to make of my life anymore Vance. Ever since JT did what he did, I can't go ANYWHERE without hearing mention of it. Circus remarks are all I get. I don't get ANY respect from anyone.

VANCE: Well, no offense, you were acting like a jerk to everyone for a while. I'm more concerned about WHY. You used to be against all this. YOU stood for something better.

QUINTIN: Yea? That was then. When you, I, JT, and Curtis were close and then, one by one, you vanished. Curtis left and then I had to go. Everything fell apart.

VANCE: …oh.

QUNTIN: Do you think life is easy for me? It sure as hell isn't now when I am constantly mocked and ridiculed! I had found a way to protect myself there and now I'm nothing. You spent all that time protecting Jack and being his little bodyguard that you forgot ME.

VANCE: Why are you making this seem like it's all about YOU? I don't want to argue with you over this, okay? I'm sorry.

QUINTIN: …shit happens, right?

VANCE: …yea. It does. But listen to me though. Just because things went south doesn't mean they will STAY south. I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you but my job has made me busier than normal. But maybe I can fix that.

QUINTIN: …you sound like my dad. But…I'll humor you. What are you going to do today?

VANCE: I was actually heading to the carnival, maybe you'd like to come with me? Curtis will be there.

QUINTIN: JT gonna be there?

VANCE: Nah, he's off with his own stuff. Gale's gonna be there though.

QUINTIN: Whose Gale?

VANCE: Curtis' girlfriend.

QUINTIN (He snickered): …really? I didn't know he was into girls.

VANCE (He laughed): Shut up! So are you going or not?

QUINTIN: …meh. Sure, why not?

VANCE: That's more like it. (He smirked and patted his shoulder gently.) You're lucky I got my advance today.

QUINTIN: Oh, like you need to pay for me?

VANCE: You're broke aren't you?

QUINTIN: …shut up.

(As the two made their way to the carnival, neither of them were aware of a mysterious girl that had been following them since they had left.)

**(SOUTH MEADOWBROUGH CARNIVAL GROUNDS)**

(The carnival came only once a year for only three days and the once barren field in South Meadowborough lit up during the mid-evenings. With a surprisingly high budget, thanks to the West and East, the field was full of attractions. There was a go-kart track, a shooting range, carousel, Ferris wheel, and a karaoke stage. Through much persuasion, Curtis was finally able to get Gale to get out of the base to enjoy a date with him. It seemed though the only one interested in the date was Curtis. Instead of his usual white tank top, he had decided to go for a country boy look, choosing a tan plaid button-up t-shirt with denim jeans and brown boots. Gale hadn't gone with her usual skirt for her jeans. She went with a green tank top, navy blue jeans, and black boots as well.)

CURTIS: I haven't been to a carnival in ages. (He looked around with his hands in his pockets.) The scenery hasn't changed much.

GALE: Hmm.

CURTIS: They kept all the good stuff, thankfully. I think I still have the best time on the go-kart tracks. I was only thirteen though so maybe someone beat it. And whoever did I'd love to meet them because I'm one of the fastest around.

(Gale nodded her head now and then but her eyes kept wandering around to the stalls. Every now and then she'd hear a whisper or too but she paid it no attention. She wasn't really paying attention to much of what Curtis was saying, he was probably rambling. But soon his voice was replaced with whispers of a different kind, a language that she did not quite recognize. However, her name kept coming up. She stopped for a moment and she looked behind her and then heard her name coming in louder.)

GALE: Alright, alright, shut up! (She yelled.)

CURTIS: …Gale?

GALE: What?

(Curtis looked around him to see a few people looking at her, stepping towards her.)

CURTIS: …I think people are staring. (He took her hand and began walking.)

GALE: …sorry.

CURTIS: Have they gotten worse?

GALE: I'm fine Curtis, it's just a headache.

CURTIS: The third today.

GALE: You keep count? You shouldn't.

CURTIS: Uhh last I checked, your boyfriend SHOULD be a little concerned.

GALE: Right, a little. That's it. (She stopped nearby one of the stalls) I just need to focus more.

CURTIS: Right, more time with Sondre and less with me. That's all you seem interested in now.

GALE: And what if I am? Someone needs to teach me to learn how to control it.

CURTIS: But didn't you say you wanted to get rid of it?

GALE: Sondre's told me that it's part of who I am. It's been a part of my roots since I was born. It's not a disease or a virus, it's ME.

CURTIS: Do you believe him?

GALE (she rolled her eyes): I do but I know you don't because you don't trust him with me or feel he's gonna make a move on me. Now come on, let's try to have fun.

CURTIS: …I see the roles got reversed there. (The two shared an awkward silence) …do you at least remember when we first met?

GALE: You had that ridiculous blue jacket. Yes, I remember.

CURTIS: I was working the Ferris Wheel for the day, I asked if you wanted a ride to the top…

GALE: And you left me up there on purpose to freeze.

CURTIS: At least it was an excuse to come back to talk to me.

GALE: Well you liked showing off, so I guess nothing has changed. Big surprise there…

(Gale smirked and walked over to the shooting gallery, putting down a token before giving him the gun.)

GALE: Here you go. You always bragged about being the best shot. So…show me.

(Curtis gave her an unsure look then took the gun and held it up, aiming. He didn't see Gale's eyes flicker and he fired off six shots, but he only got four out of six.)

CURTIS: Drat. (But it was then that the other two displayed marks and Curtis blinked.) …wait.

GALE: Oh goodie.

(She smirked and grabbed the black teddy bear and waved before walking away. Curtis stopped her by taking her arm in his hand.)

CURTIS: Okay so…what was that?

GALE: What? I just helped.

CURTIS: I thought we weren't supposed to use our powers like that.

GALE: The Green Knight powers…NOT the ones I was born with.

(Curtis walked back to the shooting gallery and put down a token.)

CURTIS: Really? Then prove it.

(Gale blinked but walked back and picked up the gun, getting herself ready. She made her right eye flicker and everything turned grey for her. She focused and shot the first two targets but then she began to hear something and she shot again but the next target almost blew up and shattered into pieces and the same were down for the last of them and Gale stepped back, putting down the gun, staring at the targets.)

GALE: I-I guess the gun packs a little more punch when you squeeze it harder?

(Curtis grabbed a little stuffed dog before leaving, Gale followed quickly behind.)

GALE: Look, I'm sorry okay?

CURTIS: I don't know what's gotten into you but whatever Sondre is teaching you have made you different.

GALE: Maybe being different is for the best?

CURTIS: The Gale I know wouldn't say that.

GALE: Times change, Curtis. Deal with it—

CURTIS (cutting her off): Shut up. Please. I barely even know who you are.

GALE: I'm not having this conversation—

CURTIS: March 15, 2009, does that ring a bell? Our anniversary?

GALE: You-…do you have to be this stupid on purpose? It's March 17th, 2010!

CURTIS: …but I got you to say the real date. So you DO remember.

(Before Gale could speak, she suddenly heard the squeal of a little girl. Both Curtis and Gale turned.)

GALE: Relax. It's probably just an excited kid.

(The sound of bats filled the air as several of the winged creatures took to the sky and then swarmed down below, scaring several people away. Both Curtis and Gale looked to the skies then ran in the opposite direction of the bats to the center of the carnival. A pillar of black mist appeared and through it stepped a weird bat humanoid creature with a cape and a visor over his eyes. A sword sheath was attached to his belt. He laughed and raised his hand, shooting fireballs onto the go-kart track that knocked some of the karts off the track.)

KIANO: All bow down to the mighty Kiano, KING of the BATS!

CURTIS: No one's bowing down to you, punk.

(Kiano turned to see both Curtis and Gale standing before him.)

KIANO: Ah, the Mythic Knights! Come to spout some clever catchphrase to the King?

GALE: Please, you're no king. If you know what's good for you, you can leave.

KIANO: I COULD…but why should I?

CURTIS (whispering): We can't morph; there are still too many people here.

GALE: Good. I like a challenge.

(Both Curtis and Gale quickly got into a stance but before they could attack, they looked up and saw a human suddenly land in front of them.)

KIANO: What the…?

(Both Curtis and Gale backed up as the human slowly stood up looking to them. She was slightly taller than Gale with a nearly all blue outfit: denim jean jacket, blue tank top, denim jeans, and black boots. Across her back were two crossing sword sheaths. Her hair was shoulder length; an unusual midnight blue with little light blue bolts with little blue streaks on the tips of her hair with a lightning bolt necklace around her neck.)

?: Leave him to me, get to safety.

CURTIS: Uh, just who exactly are you?

HOPE: Hope Markey, that's all you need to know.

GALE: What are you, police?

(Hope turned to Kiano before pulling out a badge in the shape of a wolf head silhouette.)

HOPE: SPB, you're under arrest for endangering the public. Surrender now or I will use force!

CURTIS: Sounds like police to me.

KIANO: Oooo! I'm so scared! Why don't you run along little girl and put your knives away!?

HOPE: Rule number one: NEVER underestimate me! (She presses a button on the side of the badge.) SUIT UP!

(The device beeped and she morphed into her SPB Blue suit. With the sheaths materializing on her back, she put her badge away and drew one of her katanas, flipping it before getting in a stance. Both Curtis and Gale looked at one another before racing away to check on the others. Hope circled Kiano, checking her surroundings before dashing in. Kiano extended his hand and began to shoot out multiple mini fireballs but Hope dodged them, moving like a blur with static around her. She dealt two slices and dodged a few punches, jumping back. Kiano tried jumping in with a kick aimed for Hope's face but missed and turned to receive a lightning bolt beam to the chest.)

KIANO: Nice tricks, blue girl. You would do well in my army. I won't even need them to defeat you.

HOPE: I learned from the best. But you're only delaying the inevitable, whoever you are.

(Kiano growled before suddenly unsheathing his sword and pointing it at her.)

KIANO: How dare you insult me! Forget being a soldier, you'll be my personnel slave!

HOPE: Ooo, tempting offer. Mind if I take a rain check?

(Kiano charged in out of anger but Hope rolled past with a slice. She drew her other katana and slid them across one another, charging them with static. The two clashed blades but Hope was just a bit faster and was actually able to disarm Kiano by catching Kiano's blade with hers, sending the blade flying away. Hope spun like a tornado to deal slice after slice into the bat king's chest. But before Hope could deal a final slice, Kiano caught her by the neck and threw her into one of the stalls. He quickly shot fireballs from his hands at the stall and let it aflame. He laughed hysterically but suddenly he stopped when he saw Hope step through the flames like nothing.)

KIANO: …what in the Nether…? Just what are you!?

HOPE: Space Patrol Beta and the best part, I'm not the only one you have to worry about!

(She jumped and roundhouse kicked Kiano, making him slide back. She charged up both her katanas with blue electricity and shot out lightning bolts with slices in the air. Curtis and Gale had both finished checking the area and had returned to observe the fight. It was also at that time that both Vance and Quintin showed up.)

VANCE: Mind telling me what's going on?

CURTIS: About time you showed up, Vance. (He looked to Quintin) Long time no see.

QUINTIN: Yea, I figured.

CURTIS: Sorry we didn't meet on better circumstances.

QUINTIN: Meh, at least we met again at all. (He looked to Gale.) You're Gale, right?

GALE: Yes.

QUINTIN: Nice to meet you.

GALE: Same I guess.

VANCE (Looking to the fight, he tilted his head): So who are they?

GALE: Some girl named Hope. Maybe she's on our side?

VANCE: Maybe. But her suit seems familiar…

(Kiano fell back after being sliced yet again and scrambled for his sword. Hope however stood her ground.)

HOPE: No more playing around. CONTAINMENT SLASH!

(Pressing a button on both katanas, she dashed in and dealt seven successful slices and on the seventh, plunged both swords through him. Kiano growled in pain and became enveloped in the lightning before vanishing with a card on the ground in its place. Vance, Curtis, and Gale approached after the fight was done. Quintin stayed behind and watched from afar. Hope picked up the card and pocketed. She noticed the three approaching and raised her wrist up.)

HOPE: Power down. (The suit dematerialized off and she stood still, sheathing both her swords.)

GALE: So…what's with that card?

HOPE: It's a Containment Card. If need be, I am authorized to detain a suspect or criminal in one of these in case a situation gets out of hand.

CURTIS: It's pretty impressive. You have a lot of high-tech equipment on you.

HOPE: One of the perks of being an Agent.

GALE: I didn't know there were new Rangers on the block.

HOPE: Rangers? Sorry, I think you must be mistaken.

CURTIS: Then what are you? Are you with Lightspeed or some sort of top secret government project?

HOPE: I've never heard of Lightspeed nor do I work for any government.

VANCE: Then mind telling us who you are?

HOPE: Perhaps some other time. I'm searching for someone. Have you perhaps seen someone in a suit like mine running around? It's important I find him.

VANCE: Arrow, right?

HOPE: …you know about him?

VANCE: Yea, I met him a while ago. Why?

HOPE: …good. That means he IS here. What did you say your names were?

CURTIS: Curtis.

GALE: Gale.

VANCE: Vance.

HOPE: Noted. Once I find Arrow, I'm sure we will be meeting again.

VANCE: Looking forward to it.

(Hope nods before clicking her sneakers together and rocketing up into the air, heading off into the distance. Vance walked back to where Quintin was.)

QUINTIN: Another friend of yours?

VANCE: No, not really. (He sighed lightly.) Look I'm sorry. I had no idea any of this was gonna happen. Maybe we can try some other time.

QUINTIN: Nah. I know you too well Archer. You're always full of disappointments. (Vance said nothing as Quintin turned and began walking away.) Have fun with your friends.

(Vance watched Quintin leave before rubbing the back of his head, unable to put words together. Shrugging it off, he turned and saw Gale and Curtis walking away. He quickly followed.)

**(LATER THAT KNIGHT AT THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Alexis sat in her room in her nightgown, looking over a spell book on her desk, the Master Wand in her hand. She gazed through the pages, running her fingers on the parchment and the words that were on it. She sighed for a moment before looking back to a textbook on the table.)

ALEXIS: So much to learn, so little time…

(She thought for a moment before looking at some of the papers by the textbook, her homework. She raised her wand at the papers but paused and put it down.)

ALEXIS: …nah, I'll get to it eventually. (She thought for a moment.) I'm more bored then I thought.

(She turned a page and sat up as she looked on one of the pages. She extended her hand and her ice bow materialized in her hand. Turning her eyes back to the page, she put her fingers on an inscription and then looked to her bow. She raised her wand but before anything could happen, she heard a scream come from downstairs. She quickly put down her bow and ran out of her room to the kitchen. What she found was JT with a smoldering wet towel over his face. Alexis sighed before putting a hand on her hip.

ALEXIS: …do I WANT to know what you are doing?

JT (Through the hot towel): I got woken up so I tried putting a hot towel on my face, and it only burnt my face.

(Alexis rolled her eyes before taking the towel off of JT's face, flinching in pain for a moment. She took her wand and touched the towel with the tip, lowering its temperature. She then wrapped it gently around JT's face.)

ALEXIS: It's supposed to be warm and soothing not blistering, Jack.

JT (He sighed with relief.): Blissful and moderate warmth...thanks. (He blushed lightly when he saw what Alexis was wearing) Sorry for waking you up. Umm…you look great in black.

ALEXIS (She blinked and blushed before rubbing the back of her head.): Oh. Thank you, I suppose. I can see cosmetics are not your strong point.

JT: Do not be hating because I'm beautiful!

(JT walked away…right into a wall. Alexis chuckled and guided JT to the couch before sitting down to him.)

ALEXIS: So, what woke you up?

JT: Oh…well, it was a dream.

ALEXIS: Was it the one about the peanut butter monsters that look like that "Snook" woman you told me about?

JT: OYE! I'M TELLING YOU, THAT WOMAN WILL TAKE OVER THE EARTH WITH PEANUT BUTTER!

ALEXIS: You realize you don't have to scream and yell all the time? I get your point when you just talk normally and it gets a little annoying after a while.

JT: …point noticed. But no, this one was a whole lot worse, and not cheese induced.

(Alexis nods but then got a closer look at JT's eyes, noticing what looked like bags.)

ALEXIS: Jack? Have you been crying?

JT (his eyes widened.): Wha? N-no, I wasn't crying! I'm a JT, and JT's do not cry! I uh…just boiled my eyelids with the hot towels! (He jammed the towel in his eye which had no effect.) …damn, not as hot anymore.

(Alexis moved the towel out of JT's eyes before looking right into them.)

ALEXIS: Seriously Jack. Don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong.

JT (He moved away.): No way man…or lady man! It's way too personal. The only other person I told about this dream is Vance and I still don't trust him!

ALEXIS: You don't trust anyone? Not even your own grandmother.

JT: I'm just saying, no matter how awesome my granny is, no woman her age is that athletic!

ALEXIS: I don't see what that has to do anything. (She thought for a moment.) …it was about your parents, wasn't it?

JT: I only ever told Vance.

ALEXIS: You never told me what happened to them.

JT: You know I don't like to talk about them.

(She put her hand on his, looking genuinely concerned.)

ALEXIS: Jack please, if you truly want me to work with you better, and to stop brain freezing you every time you open your mouth, you're gonna have to open up to someone.

JT: (He looked solemn for a moment); …well I do kind of like the brain freezing. (He sighed deeply.) Fine, I'll tell you. (He looked to the audience) I should warn you people that the following back-story contains elements of sad JT and uncharacteristically not insane attitudes from America's favorite little psycho. Deal with it! (He cleared his throat and sighed.) …it was 4 years and 2 months ago. My body was still changing…

ALEXIS: JACK! Stop the jokes and just get to the point.

JT: Alright. My parents were heading off for the week for their 30th anniversary, and my grandma stayed with us, since even at that age I wasn't exactly a great house keeper. The bullies decided to make me into their personal bully buffet all week. So naturally on Friday, I go home, can't wait to see my parents, hoping to find peace and happiness again, and also hoping to get the mustard out of my nose, ears and… other places. I arrive home, I see my granny and my sister crying, and there's a grim looking guy in a suit. He sees me, walks over, and drops a bomb on my life! (He starts choking out the next line.) They were on their way home, when some drunken idiot was standing in the middle of the road. They narrowly avoid hitting him, but they ended up driving off the road, and off the cliff. They said my mom was impaled by what was left of the car, and they didn't even find my dad. All they found was his broken glasses, and a trail of blood going into the woods, so they just said he was dead.

(Alexis sat there and listened to JT's story, staring at him in confusion and sadness. She noticed a small tear escaping JT's eye and she sighed, trying to fight back her own tears.)

ALEXIS: Jack…

JT (He began to tear up): I know I was just a kid, but it still hurts, if I could've been there, I could've done something and then they…

ALEXIS: Jack, there wasn't anything you could've done, it was an accident. Besides, if you WERE there, you would've ended up like them.

JT: At least I'd still be with them. (They sit there in silence for a while.) Lexi… be honest. Does the pain EVER go away?

ALEXIS: The truth? No, it never goes away. (She grabbed a napkin and wiped JT's eyes.) But as the years go by, it starts to hurt less. I mean, I know its painful now, but can you honestly say you'd be better off with them, instead of here right now, being a power ranger, helping people, surrounded by wonderful friends? Or me?

JT: …no.

ALEXIS (She put her hand on JT's shoulder): If it means anything to you, I think they would've been proud of you.

(The two smiled at one other and then joined in a warm hug.)

JT: Thanks.

ALEXIS: If it means anything at all, I personally believe you're better off here with us than you are down there. And I know I've constantly pointed out how much of a pain in the ass you can be, and I meant almost every one of them, but the truth is, if anything happened to you, I'd…

(She suddenly realized that JT was asleep in her arms and smiled warmly. She tried to gently push him off, but even when asleep he won't let go. She sighed and used her free hand to grab a blanket and cover them both. She looked around and kissed JT on the forehead.)

ALEXIS: Good night Jack, hope I can see you smile again…

**(LATER THAT NIGHT BY A WAREHOUSE IN WEST SUNDRAVILLE…)**

(By day he slept but by night, Sondre Terretto made himself busy by exploring the city. People were talking about the mysterious Shadow Knight, the one who watched over the city at night. Some said they had actually seen him flying his Jets Streamer above the city. Terretto hadn't questioned Sondre's night time adventures and seemed more proud his son was at least not going back to working for Arcana. Sondre himself felt there was a change in him but he wouldn't tell it to the other Knights. Some nights he would find Demonites roaming around looking for trouble but it was never anything major, which disappointed him sometimes. But when he did find monsters and trouble, he was always able to take them on and made sure to eliminate them quickly so that no one would notice. With his heightened Shadow Senses, he was able to detect Demonites and any other demons in the city. This evening, he detected a disturbance in the southern part of Sundraville. Wasting no time, he went to investigate, already in the Shadow Knight armor. His Senses led him to a warehouse where, instead of Demonites, workers were piling up boxes and unloading them from trucks. Sondre landed on one of the sides of the warehouse and peaked around the corner to spot Triano directing the workers.)

TRIANO: Come on, I ain't got all day! Grieger wants all these crates without a scratch on them or else you got me to answer to!

SONDRE: Crystals?

(Moving back against the wall, Sondre sees Demonites leaving the side with more crates. Dipping into the shadows, he reappeared behind them and stabbed them both with his blades but the boxes dropped with a thud. He quickly got to the roof and surveyed the workers and Triano from above. He looked to each of the workers to notice a mist above their heads that made them glow light purple. He closed his eyes and his Shadow Senses began to scan them.)

SONDRE: Triano must be controlling them. Some sort of psychic field…maybe his sword? (He was about to jump down but then paused) …hold on. There's someone else here.

?: Anyone need a hand with the heavy lifting?

(Triano and the Demonites turned to see a figure in a dark red battle suit. There were stripes of white on the wrists and its visor was similar to a motorcycle helmet with a mouth plate.)

TRIANO: A Knight? At this hour? I thought you kids were asleep.

?: Fortunately for me, I don't have a curfew. And I'm not a Knight. Dungeons and Dragons were never my thing. I'm an Agent.

TRIANO: Knight, Agent, I don't care! You punks are all the same to me!

?: Well then, you haven't met me. Psychic field, right?

TRIANO: What?

?: The field you're using to control the workers. (He pulled out his badge and opened it.) I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure it's one that I can easily disable.

(With a press of a button, Triano's sword began to glow and the mist disappeared off the workers head. Realizing what was going on, they made the smart decision in running. Sondre stood still on the roof.)

SONDRE: Who is this guy?

TRIANO: What the-!? How did you do that!? Who the hell are you!?

(The figure began to walk over to the crates and put his hands on one.)

?: Now then, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were using the workers here against their will to steal these boxes. Whatever's inside isn't really my business but all I do know is that you're looking at some serious time here.

TRIANO: Time? You talk like a cop, kid. Just who are you?

(The figure then raised his badge up.)

ARROW: Commander Arrow Jayson Lite, Space Patrol Beta Red Agent and you're under arrest for theft and mind control, a lovely combination.

TRIANO: Space Patrol what now? And I didn't think Halloween came early. Whoever you are, get lost. I don't want to have to beat you into a coma.

(Sondre slid a card through his morpher and summoned his Sparrow Blaster.)

SONDRE: Looks like he might need my help…

(Arrow looked at the Demonites by Triano then back at the demon.)

ARROW: As if that intimidates me. I'm the real deal, spiky and if you know what's good for you…YOU will get lost.

TRIANO: I've had enough of this. (He raised his sword.) Demonites! Swarm him!

(The demonites drew their weapons and charged at Arrow, all 8 eight of them. Arrow chuckled and raised his hands up, bringing a fire wall up in front of him. The Demonites stopped in confusion. Arrow spread his arms and fire swirled around, giving him his spiked chakrams. He leapt through the flames and rolled, sending the chakrams through the air into two Demonites, destroying them. Triano watched as Arrow effortlessly dodged the Demonite's attack, shooting fireballs around that distracted them from getting hit. Arrow blocked strikes from two Demonites and back flipped over them, sending his chakrams into them to shatter them into pieces.)

SONDRE: Looks like he has SOME talent. (He said to himself, still watching.) Where did he get that suit though?

(Sondre continued to watch as Arrow jumped off the boxes and did a corkscrew in the air slicing one Demonite. Another Demonite approached and Arrow shot out a burst of fire, putting away one of his chakrams to pull out his blaster. Arrow shot one of the Demonites with a Containment Blast.)

TRIANO: What is that thing?! Stupid little toy, I'll crush it!

(Finishing off the other two Demonites by making them explode with fire, Arrow looked up at Triano and kept his stance.)

ARROW: Is that all you got? Your foot soldiers don't stand a chance against me.

TRIANO: We'll see about that.

(Arrow brought his chakrams together and turned them into pure fire, shaping them together to create his Flambard. Triano stared him down and Arrow zipped in and the two slashed against one another. Triano gained the upper hand after grabbing Arrow by the throat, flinging him into the truck. Sliding down, Triano leaped and tried slicing through Arrow but only sliced through half of the truck. Arrow rolled away and shot a few fireballs that stunned Triano, allowing Arrow to move in for four swift strikes. Triano kicked him back and sliced some more into Arrow but Arrow blocked the last strike and rolled around Triano. The demon turned and got a swift kick to the gut and another for the head. Triano tried crawling away but Arrow jumped over him, driving his feet into Triano's back and then landing in front of him. Triano looked up to see Arrow's Flambard in his face.)

ARROW: You've got one warning from me. That was it.

(Triano glared up at him before shooting up a dark fireball that stunned Arrow, making him stumble back.)

TRIANO: Whoever you are, you'll regret getting in my way! I have what I need.

(A portal opened up behind Triano and he quickly stepped through as it closed. Arrow ran towards it but it closed before he could do anything else. He turned to the crates in the pile and they vanished as well.

ARROW: Damn. (He rose up his badge and looked at this energy.) Low power…just what was this guy after? Doesn't matter, I have one of his cronies for questioning. But whatever this demon guy was trying to take, it wouldn't hurt to peek.

(Arrow walked over to one crate left behind in the loading dock. He didn't notice Sondre drop down to finally investigate. Getting to the box, he examined it before starting to open it. He stopped through upon hearing the sound of Sondre's Sparrow Blaster powering up.)

ARROW: …well then. This is new.

SONDRE: I don't know who you are and what you're planning but I can gurantee you won't be taking any of those crystals.

ARROW: Crystals? I wasn't actually planning on taking anything. I was just passing by.

SONDRE: I'm sure you were. Step aside.

(Arrow slowly stepped aside and Sondre opened up the crate fully, looking inside.)

ARROW: What did that creature want with the crystals?

SONDRE: They're Nether Crystals.

ARROW: …Nether Crystals?

SONDRE: I don't know why I'm giving you answers. You should be the one giving ME answers. For starters, demorph and show me who you are.

ARROW: Right, there's a problem with that. I can't.

SONDRE: What do you mean you can't?

ARROW: How do I say this without giving everything away? I fell through a hole and in the process, my suit got locked. I'm kind of screwed to be honest. My name is Arrow Lite. I'm with Space Patrol Beta.

SONDRE: I've never heard of them.

ARROW: Well I'm not from around here. So, what are these Crystals for? Do they have something to do against that guy I fought? Assuming I was fighting on the right side. (He took out his Badge and began to scan Sondre.)

SONDRE: These crystals came from the Jundai Mountains during an excavation. These crystals are their power source but…I'm not sure what they could be using for. That creature you fought? His name is Triano, He serves King Grieger III, our enemy—hold on, what are you doing?

ARROW (The Badge beeped and he pressed a button): Just scanned you….Sondre? Sondre Oliphan Terretto, Shadow Mythic Knight Ranger.

SONDRE: Is that some sort of database in there?

ARROW: A dimensional database, yes. It configures with the dimension I'm in. Wait a second…Mythic Knight? Do you know a Vance Archer, the Red Knight?

SONDRE: …yes. I do. Have you two met?

ARROW: We have. How many Knights are there?

SONDRE: Six.

ARROW: Alright. Then I suppose I owe you some answers. I'm looking for two people. One is my team mate, Hope Markey. She's not from around here. The second is a criminal I have been chasing. His name is Pronx…and he has something that could put everyone in danger. I'd tell you more but I'm on low power and I need to find a way to recharge.

SONDRE: I take it I will be seeing you around?

ARROW: You might. I'll keep an eye out.

(Arrow tapped his boots together and suddenly rocketed into the air, heading away. Sondre took out a card with the word COMPRESSION on it and put the lid back on the crate, sliding the card through, and then zapped the crate. The crate compressed and turned into pixels, going into the morpher. Sondre looked around before leaving to go to his Jet Streamer.)


	25. Shining Protostar

**A/N: At long last, the glorious ACTUAL return of PRMK! Overload on projects plus lack of motivation is mainly the reason why we never got back to this but finally we are back. I can only pray that the next episode will not take so long to make. Now before you start bashing Drake and Protostar, ALL will be revealed eventually! Almost every character has a story to them. Without further ado, here we go!**

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 23: Shining Protostar<br>WRITTEN BY JIMMY MAEHER AND ZAK KAYES  
>EDITED BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JULIE WELCH<strong>

**(WEST MEADOWBOROUGH HIGH SCHOOL. MONDAY , JUNE 5th, 2012)**

(The effects of the battle with the Psycho Rangers had done quite a number on the Mythic Knights. With little to no activity in terms of monsters, Vance, Alexis, and JT returned to finish up their schoolwork leading up to summer. They had become so absorbed in being Knights that they had almost neglected their schoolwork and with Finals coming up, they had to take a break from fighting to study. The last week of school had arrived and Vance had gotten to school a little late. Thankfully he could afford to miss a period or too. He hadn't bothered to look for JT or Alexis and he made his way through the halls as people were filing in.)

VANCE: Where is he?

(Vance had looked all over the place for a certain someone and passed by the locker of one Quintin West. He paused for the moment and looked at it, noticing all the graffiti on it. One of the students passed and Vance turned to him.)

VANCE: Zack, hey. What's going on with all this graffiti?

ZACK: I thought you'dc be happy with this. He isn't so tough now thanks to JT. I oughta give the guy a medal; Quintin would keep stuffing me in lockers every day.

VANCE: He's not the jackass you make him out to be.

ZACK: You so sure? You haven't really been around to see what's been going on huh?

VANCE: …I think I can get the basic idea. Has anyone seen him?

ZACK: Nope. Not for the past week. Maybe he finally left.

VANCE: He was my friend at one point, Zack. I'm the only one who knows who he was before any of this.

ZACK: Then why didn't you stop JT, "friend"? You shouldn't keep protecting JT all the time.

(Alexis turned the corner to head by Vance but paused, overhearing some of the conversation.)

VANCE: Without me I don't think he would last long. (He sighed.) But I'm gonna fix this. I know what JT did was stupid, I know I shouldn't have let him, and yes, I know that Quintin has done some pretty stupid stuff but I will make sure to fix this when I can. And that's a promise I intend to keep.

ALEXIS: There you are.

(Vance turned his head to notice Alexis behind him, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.)

ALEXIS: You're late.

VANCE: I didn't know you kept notice.

ALEXIS: I sort of do when you rarely show up for first, second, or third period.

(Vance walked over to his locker by the end of the hall.)

VANCE: I had an errand to run.

ALEXIS: Anything involving your birthday this Sunday or checking on Quintin?

VANCE: …I didn't think you cared.

ALEXIS: The guy's an asshole but hatred and grudges are for children. If you want my advice and really want to fix things, which by the way I heard what you said; you'll have to see that Quintin and Jack settle things between themselves.

VANCE: I wasn't really asking for it. I'll talk to JT on my own.

(Alexis nodded, watching Vance grab some things from his locker.)

ALEXIS: You know you're lucky to have a cave.

VANCE: How so?

ALEXIS: Ingredients were hard to come by. Now you can make cakes of giant proportions with so much sugar and calories and frosting—

VANCE: You're gonna make me hungry.

ALEXIS: I'm just saying. Are you going to spend it with your dad?

VANCE: Knowing him, probably not. I have a vibe something's gonna come up at work for him. I'll bring the cake and we'll celebrate there if we have to.

ALEXIS: Right now we have more to deal with, Vance. Now that summer break is here, Grieger won't waste any time trying to overwhelm us and work us overtime.

VANCE: Then we'll be ready…unless you have doubts.

ALEXIS: I don't have doubts. I'll see you at the base after school.

(Alexis began walking away and Vance sighed, getting what he needed and went the opposite way of her.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE, LATER THAT DAY.)**

(Keeping to his word, Terretto kept a watchful eye under his son's training of Gale. Sondre was determined to teach Gale what he knew to find a way to keep her powers at bay. As long as he knew Gale, he knew she had a temper and this would interfere with her control over her power. In the training room, he had Gale in the middle of a circle of dark green fireballs. Her eyes darted around to the fireballs and one by one they flew at her. Summoning the Serpent Soul Scythe, she was able to dodge and slice the fireballs, making them vanish. What she hadn't noticed was Curtis near the top of the steps, watching the two of them cautiously. After a few more slices, Sondre threw his own little fireball that connected with Gale, knocking her down with a grunt.)

CURTIS: Gale!

GALE: Mmf…I-I'm fine Curtis.

(Gale got to her feet as Curtis approached.)

CURTIS: What the hell was that for!?

SONDRE: I was merely testing her reflexes with multiple objects. Her mind was clear without any distractions in her mind.

CURTIS (Angrily): Distractions? Right, is that what you think of me?

GALE: Curtis, knock it off…

CURTIS: No, I'm sick of this. The ONLY reason why I even agreed for you to train her is because Terretto trusts you. But I don't, especially with how close the two of you are getting.

SONDRE: Perhaps you should calm your nerves.

CURTIS: Why should I? All you're doing is changing her and the more she uses that scythe, the more she's going to lose who she really is. I LOVE her, Sondre. If you even think for one minute that I'm a distraction-

SONDRE: You've made your point, Curtis. Would you let us continue? Being in my face isn't going to solve anything.

(Curtis said nothing and backed off and as soon as he did, Sondre threw a fireball that Gale wasn't expecting. Curtis however kept his watch and suddenly summoned his Ivory Crusader, slicing the ball in half. In the anger, the jewel on the section separating blade and hilt pulsed purple for the moment.)

GALE: Curtis!

CURTIS: Is a cheap shot part of your training?

SONDRE: You have to be ready for anything. Is that a problem?

CURTIS (He walked right up into Sondre's face): Yeah, it is. And what are you gonna do about it? You gonna try and get into my pants like you did with Gale?

(Gale suddenly yanked Curtis backwards and turned him right around with the scythe's edge against his throat.)

GALE: ENOUGH! Just stop it Curtis and shut up! What the hell has gotten into you?!

CURTIS: I should be asking you the same thing.

GALE: Maybe you should stop being a paranoid little bitch and LISTEN to me. This is what I want. I TRUST Sondre because I know he can take one look at me and accept my powers and all you've been doing is try to find a cure. Well you know what? Ziara was right. Being a Halfling is NOT a disease that can be cured. Is that all you can think of, Curtis? A cure? Even if you found one I would not go back to the way I once was. I want to find out who I really am and all Sondre is doing is helping me.

CURTIS: Right and I'm sure he's REALLY helping you.

GALE: What is that supposed to mean? You know what, never mind, that's only your paranoia speaking and it's getting annoying. I have never been certain about anything in my life and I WANT your support. I love you but sometimes you make it very hard for me to do so when you breathe down other people's neck, being all protective and insecure. All I want is to defeat Grieger, find out who I am, and accept my destiny. So other than trying to get rid of who I am, what do you really want?

CURTIS: …I want Gale. NOT Freya.

GALE: …then I'm sorry to keep disappointing.

JT: GUYS! WE GOT DEMONS! DEMONS ATTACKING! GET YO FROSTY ASSES UP HERE PEOPLES! (He started making choking noises.) THEY HAVE GOTTEN ME! OH THE DEMONIC AGONY!

(Sondre, Gale, Curtis all glanced upstairs, and scurried quickly up the stairs straight to the main room. Alexis and Vance also rushed down from the upstairs rooms, only to find JT standing there and everything's completely normal, without a demon to be found.)

VANCE: …you're kidding me, right. Where's the demon?

JT: Ah, I got something even better! (He pulled out a letter and a crudely-made drawing of a demon.) I have a letter and a PICTURE of a demon!

VANCE (He face palmed): There never WAS a demon was there?

JT: Nope! I was feeling SAUCY!

(Alexis rolled her eyes and pressed her two fingers against JT's forehead, brain freezing him and making him fall over.)

JT: I thought we were past that phase! …or GETTING past that phase!

ALEXIS: THAT is for interrupting me when I was trying my transfiguration spell.

(Noticing the letter, Vance quickly snatched it out of JT's hands.)

VANCE: So what exactly is this? (He opened up the envelope and looked at the seal from the letter.) Let's see. Dear Sundraville citizens, you are invited to be in attendance for what promises to be a monumental event. The Battle dome is proud to be the host for the first half of the finals for the Xtreme Supercar Racing Grand Prix this upcoming Sunday. (He looked to JT) JT, where did you get this?

JT (He stood up fully recovered from his freezing): …wait now I remember, I entered this contest MONTHS ago! I was bored and pizza deprived and I saw this ad so I did the only thing I could think of: I chased a squirrel around the couch a bunch of times, and THEN I entered the contest! I figured it could be a cool way for us to get out of the base!

ALEXIS: ….I should ask why you were chasing a squirrel…. But I know better now. So about this Xtreme Supercar racing thing, is it that show you, Curtis, and JT watch Vance?

VANCE: Yep. No watching left turns all day, it's straight up battle racing. Almost like real-life Mario Kart.

JT: I'm just grateful they never do anything like Mario Party.

VANCE (He teasingly pinched JT's cheek): Aww, you're just mad because you can't beat the Peach's Birthday Cake board.

JT: (slapped Vance's hand away) Oye! That board is a sugar-coated pit of hell I tells ya!

(The envelope moved out of JT's hand and landed in Gale's hands.)

GALE: Let me see that. I don't see how YOU could end up winning a little contest.

JT: Don't doubt my nonsensical powers, cous!

GALE (She continues reading): More details are listed on the back of this letter. Yours truly, Drake Kherick, #88. (She looked to Curtis and they both exchanged looks.)

CURTIS: Why am I not surprised?

VANCE: That name rings a bell somewhere.

ALEXIS: From the looks, I'm assuming you two know one another?

CURTIS: He's a former Lightspeed technician who helped design new weapons and gadgets for the Lightspeed Rangers….

JT: Wow, suddenly everyone and their granduncle works at Lightspeed. (Curtis pinched JT's lips shut and continued.)

CURTIS: …and he's the son of Francis Kherick, the owner of Kherick Industries. That's where your dad works, right Vance?

VANCE: Yep. And I'm guessing he's a racer now. How come he gets to send out the invitations?

GALE: Fame runs in the family, I guess. He's somewhat of a celebrity now. (She dug out some tickets from the envelope and looks at them, confused.) Tickets?

ALEXIS (She peered over at the letter and reads the last bit.): You and six of your friends have been chosen to sit in the exclusive VIP suite section of the Battledome, admission free. (She looked to them) …is this event of some significance to merit special tickets?

JT: "some significance!?" BLASPHEMER! Lexi, these things make you practically the Kings and Lady Kings of the audience! You get the best view, the best spots, and IMPORTED PIZZA! And since I am the owner of these lovely tickets I, that's me, gets to choose who gets to go!

VANCE (He took the envelope and looked over the address): Really? Then how come this is addressed to me?

JT: I uh…used your name?

VANCE: Why?

JT: They stopped taking my letters after applying for the Power Rangers fan club 100 times…in a row.

VANCE: Therefore, technically, these are mine.

JT: M-…maybe?

VANCE: …oh alright, you can come.

JT: Yay!

VANCE: Alexis, Curtis, Gale, Sondre—

SONDRE: I'll pass. Social events are not my thing.

VANCE: Your loss Sondre, and…. I think Vida might like it.

JT: Oh that's right; you're still in that completely out of nowhere relatio-

VANCE (He pinched JT's lips shut and looked to the others): I know what you're all thinking. Something's gonna go wrong right? And if it does…it's gonna be one hell of a birthday.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(SUNDRAVILLE BATTLE DOME)**

(The Knights had only seen the Battledome on television but never before had they been in the seats for an event quite like this. The VIP was a standard room with tan colored walls. On one side of the room, a flat screen television on the wall with a couch, two recliners, a coffee table, and a few plants on pedestals in the corners of the room. On the other side was a bar counter with a shelf of various refreshments and a fridge on the side with plenty of food as well. There was a balcony that led to a view of the entire arena from high up, overseeing the massive race course and the sold out audience that had arrived. The racers had lined up at the starting line but there was one spot left. Vance and Vida were on the balcony, looking down at the action below, both taking pictures of the events with their cameras.)

ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the first half of the finals for the Xtreme Supercar Racing Grand Prix sponsored by Kherick and Spectre Industries! We have a sold out crowd in the Battledome in Sundraville tonight, the city that is proud to call itself the home of the Mythic Knight Power Rangers! Right now we are eagerly awaiting the arrival of the last few racers and for #88 himself, Drake Kherick!

VIDA (She looked to Vance.): You know you didn't have to invite me, Vance.

VANCE: Why not? (He smiled and kissed her hand.) You're back in town for a few days so any chance I get to spend with you is worth it.

VIDA: Well I'm back, that's what matters. You haven't missed me THAT much have you?

VANCE: Maybe I have. So how's business at the Rock Porium lately?

VIDA: Slow, not as profitable as I thought it would be because of internet downloads but we've got store exclusive content. That keeps business going but I'm not around as often as I should be.

VANCE: How's your team?

VIDA: Ah, Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow just got back into town, and now they and the others are off at the new Mystic Force Academy in Rootcore, training new students in the way of magic. Maddie's working on a school documentary if you want to check it out sometime. And…what about your team?

VANCE (He looked back to them and then to her): Half is stable-ish, the other has me a bit concerned.

VIDA: Why the other half?

VANCE: Unfortunately my other three team mates may be caught up in a love triangle and they may not realize it.

VIDA: You mean Curtis, Sondre and emo-chick?

VANCE: Gale?

VIDA: Emo-chick. She's just been sitting there on her laptop not talking to anyone and from what you've been telling me, you could have a big problem. Question is: what will you do about it when the time comes?

VANCE: …honestly? The safety of my team is what matters most. Now my question to you: when you go on those missions, do you think you'll be coming back in one piece?

VIDA: You know the answer because you ask it to yourself.

VANCE: Yes?

VIDA: Exactly. And more importantly, it's your birthday. Have you gotten anything good?

VANCE: I have some good things yes but there's no need to brag about what I have right?

VIDA: Right.

VANCE: When will I get to open up YOUR present?

VIDA (She smiled and kissed him gently): Later today. Promise.

(Curtis and Alexis were at the bar counter with JT and Gale on the couch, watching the event, Gale was typing furiously on her laptop, while JT was indulging himself in the free pizzas.)

GALE (She looked at JT): you're gonna make me ask are you? (JT said nothing but Gale groaned anyway) ok how are the imported pizzas?

JT: They are AWESOME! I've already tasted 12 different types of cheeses and sauces!

(Curtis was pouring himself some vodka for the occasion.)

ALEXIS: Are you sure you should be consuming alcohol today?

CURTIS: Nothing wrong with a drink here and there. It's either that or a bit of scotch and I love some scotch.

GALE: That's typical of you.

VANCE (He whispered so only Vida could hear): And here we go…

CURTIS: I didn't know it was a crime to have a drink to toast to one of my best friends.

GALE: One drink and making a fool of yourself are two very different things.

CURTIS: It's not like I'm gonna make Vance an alcoholic.

GALE: At least he won't end up like you.

ALEXIS: …you're serious. Both of you, really? (She looked to both of them) I have had it up to here with both of you two acting like rams, constantly head-butting for no purpose whatsoever. This is NOT the place or time and even then, NO ONE wants to hear you two bickering. (She looked to Curtis) Curtis, you're better than this. I know you're paranoid over all this but maybe there is some light in this darkness, as corny as that sounds.

JT (Like a gospel singer): Preach it sister!

GALE: Finally, someone who makes some sense.

ALEXIS: However that does NOT give you the right, Gale, to treat your boyfriend like crap. For lack of a better term, stop being a bitch.

JT (Once more like a gospel singer): I do declare!

GALE (She shoved JT out of the way): What did you say to me?

ALEXIS: You've been ragging on him for no reason and all he's trying to do is protect you.

GALE: More like get in my way.

ALEXIS: Well then if you feel so negatively towards him, then dump him and shut up! Both of you are getting irritating and I will personally laugh when Grieger uses you two against one another. It's happened once before and at this rate, he may very well turn you two against one another, if he hasn't already.

CURTIS: JT, do you have anything to say?

GALE: Choose your words carefully, runt.

JT: WOAH! Okay, hi, one, favorite cousin here! Two, you're older but I'm half an inch taller than you! And three, I'm not trying to pick sides here but Lexi has a point… as always. Maybe if you two, ya know, talked to one another, sat down, Gale can be a little less…. dog-ish, Curtis can stop being more paranoid then me, et cetera, things could be just peachy, huh? What do ya say?

ALEXIS: It's kind of sad when HE starts making sense. So… (She took a drink from Curtis, root beer, and raised a glass.) Can we at least have a good day today? Where we can enjoy one another's company? For Vance?

JT (He raised his drink): For Vance ….and imported pizzas!

CURTIS (He raises his own): For Vance.

(The three looked at Gale.)

GALE: …for Vance.

(Music then began to play from the speakers and everyone's eyes turned to the raceway where another car had entered, leaving one spot left.)

ANNOUNCER: And there's #40 straight from Terranobia! And now we've received word #88 IS in the building, but first, we are excited to announce the world premiere of the trailer for Jon Favreu's newest movie starring Drake Kherick: Speed Racer 2!

VANCE: Speed Racer 2?

CURTIS: …I seriously thought he was joking on being in this.

(A trailer played with plenty of racing scenes, explosions, and fist fighting, all in the style of the first Speed Racer. Once the trailer was over, the crowd cheered and applauded)

ANNOUNCER: And now the moment you have been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only, the TRUE Speed Racer: DRAKE KHERiCK!

(Here to Show the World by Downstrait played, followed by the revving of an engine. From the main gate was a fancy looking supercar with the numbers #88 on the side. When the car got into its position, the lights turned on by the starting light and the woman raised the flag. Red, red, yellow, yellow, green, the flag was waved and the racers were off. Vance and Vida watched from the balcony while Curtis and Alexis watched from the counter and Gale and JT from the couch, JT wearing his football binoculars.)

ALEXIS: So is the appeal for this the same for that Xtreme Super Fighting League?

CURTIS: It's interesting to watch. My brother's a racer way out in the east on a different circuit though. Racing is a dangerous sport. There are no predetermined winners, Alexis. It comes down to both speed and luck.

?: Is that what they say, old friend?

(The others turned to see that someone had entered the room without them noticing. He was a man, 23 years of age, with spiky blonde hair and a blond goatee. He wore tight black jeans and a navy blue dress shirt.)

CURTIS: …Drake?

DRAKE: Not a projection this time. It's the real deal, right here. Good to see you again Curtis, Gale.

GALE (Not as interested): ….Drake.

JT: W-wait? If you're up here… a-and down there…THE DRAKES HAVE BEEN DOUBLED! (He fell to the floor, passed out.)

ALEXIS: Aren't you supposed to be racing right now?

DRAKE: I AM racing right now, chica. (He rose up his wrist watch and it turned on a holographic screen.) Auto-pilot's running like a charm. Tested it last week and had it scan the entire course and my driving methods. Oh and…you're gonna love this. Three, two, one…

(The others turned to look at the television to see "Drake" speed through and just barely pass the other racer, the car's grille making it by a few inches on the close up. The whole stadium began to stand up and cheer.)

ANNOUNCER: And with an astonishing new lap record, Drake Kherick speeds into first place after sweeping through the competition. They don't call him Speed Racer for nothing! He'll be heading over to Germany for the second half of the XSRGP!

GALE: That's cheating, you know.

DRAKE: That's the first thing you say? No long time no see, Gale?

GALE: Two words then: show off.

DRAKE (he chuckled): Better than the other two I thought you were gonna say. Whatevs. There's a difference between showing off and being awesome. I found that little line. (He walked over and shook Curtis' hand before looking at the others.) I see you guys have been off the grid since leaving Lightspeed?

CURTIS: We've found ways to keep ourselves busy. I'm not the one who won the tickets though, me and Gale just tagged along.

DRAKE: And this is your new posse?

CURTIS: Eeyup.

DRAKE: Then I believe introductions are in order. Drake Kherick, fastest racer in ALL of Sundraville and heir to my dad's industries. Just call me Drake, it's more casual that way.

VANCE (He extended his hand to Drake): Vance Archer, I'm a photographer for the Sundraville Times

DRAKE: Joy, paparazzi. No worries, just as long as you get my good side. You're the one who won?

VANCE: Technically a friend of mine… a rather demented friend of mine…. (JT sat back up with an angel halo over his head looking innocent) …won but he used my name.

DRAKE: Whatever works for ya, man. (He looked at him) You look familiar. You're that brony musician on Youtube right? CabrelloDeFuego?

VANCE: That's me.

DRAKE: Nice stuff. I'd say it's an honor but the honor goes to a real superstar, not a viral one, right?

VANCE: …I guess. (Under his breath) You could have just said you liked my stuff and left it at that.

JT (He held out his hand and shook Drake's hand extremely quickly.): Ooh! Ooh! Mr. Drake, JT's the name psychotic and power ranger knowledge is mah game! I love these imported pizzas! And it's totally cool that the toilets in the VIP section are shaped racecars.

DRAKE (He moved his hand away and went to clean his hands): Those were the sinks not the toilet.

JT: Wait, then that means I washed me hands in-…well that explains the blue water….

(Drake returned and spotted Alexis and Vida.)

DRAKE: And you didn't introduce me to these lovely ladies, Curtis? For shame. (He chuckled and took Alexis' hand first, kissing it lightly, JT started grinding his teeth as he watched.) Your hand is pretty cold miss...

ALEXIS: Gallows. Alexis Gallows and pray they don't get any cold, charmer.

DRAKE: I like my women cold. It makes things interesting once they warm up to me.

VIDA: IF they warm up to ya.

DRAKE: My fangirls tend to disagree. They say I'm charming, soulful, dashing-

VIDA: Full of yourself on there?

DRAKE: Fine line, chica. Fine line. I have a tendency to make some women's boyfriends a little jealous.

(While he said that, JT silently snuck behind Drake with his thunder axe high in the air, but then Drake looked over his shoulder and JT quickly hid it behind his back, whistling innocently.)

VANCE: Some, not all. Don't believe everything that you think can feed your ego.

(Drake looked to both Vance and Vida before moving back for a moment.)

DRAKE: Where my ego stands shouldn't be an issue, Archer. But as a superstar once proudly claimed, I am the best in the world at what I do and I can prove it every time out there. See some people love to take a big game but I learned a long time ago a lot of people are just talk. Word of advice to ya: If you KNOW you're good, don't be afraid to show it. Who cares if people call you conceited or arrogant, what matters is that you show the world who you are. Viral success can only get ya so far man. When you get on that stage for real with all those people chanting your name, THEN you'll see what I mean. (He looked to the others.) And that goes for everyone else as well. Success can make or break someone.

VANCE: …I'll keep that in mind.

ALEXIS: And no one's bothered to notice something.

(The others turned to see Alexis looking out the balcony along with many of the spectators. Up in the clouds, the sky had begun to darken and thunder began to echo through the area. The clouds began to form a tornado and it landed straight down into the middle of the course.)

GALE: What the hell? Forecasts didn't call for a tornado today.

VANCE: Looks like I was right.

ALEXIS: And at least people are evacuating.

DRAKE: Bring back any good Lightspeed memories, C?

CURTIS: Of course.

(They noticed a demon off to the side laughing manically as the tornado tore up some of the seats and cars.)

VANCE: Uh, look Drake, it was great meeting you, but we gotta go!

JT: Uh yeah! It's uh, it's game night! We're playing…LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! (He jolted out the door.)

CURTIS: Uh, what he said!

DRAKE: Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself.

(He and the others ran out the door. Drake looked at them and waited for them to leave before looking to the tornado and racing out the door, heading in the opposite direction. The Knights and Vida raced down the steps and Alexis made sure the seats are cleared before joining the rest. On the main platform, a mini tornado form and a figure appeared. The figure was a tall, muscular, demonic-looking, humanoid mammoth with iron fists, chains on his chest, pale yellow eyes, dark brown fur, and large tusks.)

TORRANTOR: Bow before the strength of the mighty Torrantanor, the ultimate wind-master demon general!

VANCE: You know a part of me is happy to know we got a demon to fight.

ALEXIS: Of course you are. Consider this Grieger's birthday present.

VANCE: Then he knows just what I like. (He raised his morpher.) READY!

OTHER 5 (They raised theirs): READY!

MYTHIC KNIGHTS: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

VIDA: MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!

(All six of them morphed quickly.)

TORRANTOR: Ah, how lucky, Grieger's little pest problem. I'LL BLOW YOU ALL AWAY! (He raises his hand) DEMONITES! ATTACK!

VANCE: Me and Vida will handle Dumbo. The rest of you make sure everyone's safe and handle the Demonites.

OTHER 4: Got it! (They raced off.)

VANCE: Mind giving me a lift, babe?

VIDA (She raised her Magi Staff): Gladly. Mystic Wings!

(Gaining her wings, she grabbed Vance and launched into the air with him towards the platform. Vance summoned his Crimson Phoenix Rapier and dove down, slicing into Torrantanor's back. He stumbled and turned to see Vance and Vida.)

VANCE: Well, I can't say you're the first mammoth I've fought but the chains are SO last century.

TORRANTOR: Your humor is lacking, Red Knight. You and your little pink friend won't be able to stop the oncoming storm!

VIDA: Don't be so quick to judge!

(Vida summoned her wings again and she made them flap quickly, hoping to send Torrantor flying.)

TORRANTOR: I don't think so!

(He channeled the wind and actually used it against Vida, sending a surge of wind into her and sending her slamming against one of the pillars, sliding down and landing on the ground.)

VANCE: Dude, not cool. First you trash the stadium and then you cheap shot my girlfriend. Come on, it's my birthday.

TORRANTOR: Well if you don't like it, then I'll blow you right out of the city.

VANCE: Not before I blow you back to the Nether Realm, Dumbo! …remind me to leave the cheesy jokes to JT. (He wielded his Rapier and charged in.)

(In the concession area, JT and Alexis worked together to eliminate the Demonites terrorizing civilians on one side of the arena. Alexis kept firing off ice arrows and JT used his speed to slice into the Demonites. Once Demonites surrounded them, JT put his back to Alexis.)

ALEXIS: You take the left, I take the right.

JT: You got it! …Say you think when all this is over we can get one of those racecar shaped souvenir soda drinking hats?

ALEXIS: Just get them! (She says, summoning her wand.)

JT: ON IT!

(JT rushed in to the left and ran along the wall, shooting thunder down on the Demonites. Alexis aimed her arrows up and showered a cluster of Demonites with ice. JT dealt several slices, dodging their attacks as he jumped back and shot lightning at the ice, causing it to turn into water to electrocute and destroy the Demonites).

JT: BOOYAKASHAAA!

ALEXIS: …what happened to "hi-gi-gi?"

JT: Until they start showing new TUFF Puppies again, gotta keep up with the times.

(The rumbling that was faint before became much stronger and both JT and Alexis stumbled, nearly falling back. Off in the distance they heard the sound of a little boy crying.)

ALEXIS: Oh you're kidding me! Look out kid!

(Alexis made a run for the doorway that led to the seats but she was knocked back by a Demonite grenade, crashing into JT. They could only watch through the door way as debris and glass shards began to plummet down to crush the child. In the blink of an eye, a black figure zipped by and snatched up the child.)

MOTHER (calling out): Stanley! Stanley, where are you!?

(The figure landed almost right in front of the parents, holding the child. They looked to him, surprised to see that Sondre the Shadow Knight, the one they had least expected, had saved their child. Sondre let the child down and the child ran to his mother, hugging him.)

STANLEY: Mommy, that's the Shadow Knight! He's the coolest!

MOTHER: Thank you, Shadow Knight.

(Sondre nodded and watched the mother get her son to safety. He turned to see Alexis approach.)

ALEXIS: Fancy seeing you here.

SONDRE: I was in the neighborhood. It appears you need my help.

JT: Help? (He scoffed and talked in a fake accent) We don't need no stinking he—(He saw Alexis' fingers.) Uh of course, a little back-up never hurt nobody! (He nervously chuckled.)

(On the ground, Torrantanor had knocked Vance down onto the lower levels of the race track. Tor kept throwing punches; yes we are calling him Tor from now on, that Vance had a bit of a problem dodging. But Vida used this as a distraction and leapt over Vance with her Magi Staff, striking into his chest and kicking him back. She raised her Staff up.)

VIDA: I've always wanted to try this, Magi Staff, Spear Mode!

(The Magic Staff's bottom grows longer to that of a wizard's staff and the tip became a blade. Tor brought up both of his massive hands like hammers and tried to smash Vida but she brought up the staff and countered, slicing into him several times and then jumping up, spin kicking his head. Tor stumbled with Vance dealing some heavy strikes into the chest, skillfully dodging and striking before he was caught and thrown into a pillar. Vance bounced off and spun, putting away his rapier, hitting punches covered with fire. Tor blocked one punch and shoved him back, leaving Vida able to hit strikes on the back. Vance charged up both his hands and began to shoot a beam of fire from his hands. The heat began to swirl around Tor but Tor smirked. He was ready for this.)

TOR: How can fire breathe when I suffocate it!?

(Tor raised both his arms, creating cyclones. He dragged Vida over and put them in a cyclone together. Vance tried to turn up the heat but Tor had trapped them both and the fire around Vance had faded. Tor suddenly stopped and drove both of his fists into them, smashing them back into the pillars.)

VIDA: You deal with this all the time?

VANCE: All the time. (He gets up, drawing his Rapier) That all you got bitch!? I fought a two headed bull that was tougher then you!

TOR: Them's fighting words Red Knight!

VANCE (Looking over Tor's shoulder, he spots Curtis): Yeah they are and I don't think you can handle JUST me.

(Vance motioned for Tor to turn around. He saw Curtis with his Hammer and his body glowing white and he stepped back. Curtis suddenly forced his hand to the ground, creating a ripple on the ground that made its way to Tor, stopping right in front of him.)

TOR (tauntingly): Oh wow, a little earthquake. I'm so scared.

CURTIS: Maybe you should watch where you step!

(He yelled and punched his hand into the ground. A small section of the ground shot up with tremendous force, sending Tor into the air, slamming into the ceiling and falling straight down. While he fell, Sondre suddenly appeared and drove both his feet into Tor, sending him crashing down at a faster rate. JT and Alexis regrouped with Vance, Curtis, and Gale. Once Tor had landed on the ground, the Knights pulled out the Black Dragon Cannon with the Rapier in place of the destroyed Red Dragon Sword. Vida stood beside Vance and put her hand on his shoulder to add some more power.)

ALL 7: BLACK DRAGON CANNON FIRE!

(Tor attempted to make a run for it as the Cannon fired up and shot straight into Tor. There was a blinding flash of light and when it dimmed, they all saw Tor was still standing with a weird shield in front of him. It shattered into pieces and Tor got back into a stance.)

TOR: Your attack just wasn't strong enough. Now let's see you how you handle this! F5!

(The Knights blinked as they were suddenly enveloped by a tornado, Tor used the wind to haul debris inside and the Knights were bombarded with debris from all directions. They were unable to escape and Tor dropped them on the ground and looked down at the 7 who had struggled to get to their feet.)

JT (He moaned in sickness and grabbed his stomach): I shouldn't have eaten that Newfoundland anchovy pizza!

CURTIS (He shook his head trying to make it less dizzy): You hate anchovies, remember?

JT: Yeah, but these were from Newfoundland!

TOR: And here I was expecting a challenge! You're poor sport.

CURTIS: This guy packs a hell of a punch, Vance.

VANCE: They're just like the rest we've faced. We overwhelm him and chip him down to nothing.

ALEXIS: But we're running out of power.

VANCE: Then we hold on—

(The intercom suddenly turned on and music began to play; specifically Kickstart my Heart by Motley Crue. The Knights, Vida, and Tor looked up to the intercom and then to the giant screen.)

?: Ladies and gentlemen, don't change that dial cuz the show's not over yet! Are we still on the air? No? Hang on, let me fix that. (There's a few seconds before a chime is heard.) There we go!

(Everyone looked up to the sky as a silver robotic figure blazed on through, looking very similar to that of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in design. It circled around the arena before flipping and landing in the large enough space between the Knights and Tor.)

TOR: Stay out of this, metal boy!

?: Now why would I ruin the fun? I'm trying to put on a show, big ears.

TOR: I DO NOT HAVE BIG EARS!

? (He zoomed over and played with them): Damn, how much reception you get with these?!

(Tor threw him off and he landed gracefully.)

CURTIS: …that can't be…

JT (He shrieked like a fangirl): oh my god, IT'S JASON FROM THE MIGHTY MORPHIN RANGERS! My one true idol next to Tommy! (He hugged the metal hero's feet) I LOVE YOU JASON! I miss the red suit, but the silver's a nice touch.

? (Awkwardly): Uh…thanks man but, I'm not Jason or a power ranger.

JT: (Looking disappointed): Life….. WHY DOST THOUGH CRUSH MY DREAMS!?

VANCE: …anyways, who are you?

PROTOSTAR: Who am I? (He chuckled) Who am I he asks?! I'm a symbol this city needs to help stand up to creatures like you. I'm the guy that can walk any walk and talk any talk. Ladies and gentlemen the following ass kicking is about to be brought to you by the one, the only, and your friendly neighborhood superhero: PROTOSTAR!

GALE: You must be joking…

(JT hummed the main guitar riff to Iron Man by Black Sabbath to himself.)

TOR: Cockiness will be your downfall, boy.

PROTOSTAR: Then let's cut the talk.

(With a blur, he brought up both his arms and blaster holes appeared out of his wrists. Tor charged and the thrusters on Protostar's feet kicked in. Protostar flipped over Tor, firing strong shots at the ground that gave splash damage to Tor. With Tor stunned, Protostar used his thrusters to rush in and deal hard lefts, rights, and an uppercut that sent Tor flying.)

GALE (She whispered to Curtis): I thought that suit was untested, how strong did Miss Fairweather say it was?

CURTIS (He whispered to Gale): I've never seen it in action, up until now. All I did was oversee the creation and design. I just want to know where this guy got it.

(Opening up his palms, a blue grenade and a grey grenade formed in Protostar's hands and he threw both at Tor. The grey worked as a smoke grenade and the blue stuck to Tor, wrapping him in blue electricity to stun him. Tor looked around him and blindly swiped at the fog but this gave the Knights and Vida time to attack to knock him up onto the track. Protostar landed on the track and extended his hand.)

PROTOSTAR: X-LANCER!

(Extending his hand, a lance materialized in Protostar's hands. It was a silver colored lance with a gun attachment at the end and an X grip in front of it for combat use. Rushing in, Protostar hit strike after strike along Tor's body. Alexis helped him out with ice arrows, giving Protostar time to deal more damage. Eventually Tor drops to his knees, trying to get back up. Protostar saw this and flicked a switch on the side of the lance, charging it up.)

PROTOSTAR: Lock and load, baby. (He aims the X Lancer at Tor.) METEORBEAM!

(A pulsing silver beam rocketed out of the lance and struck Tor, paralyzing him. With Tor down, Protostar held the X Lancer and pressed another button.)

PROTOSTAR: And now for the grand finale. PROTO SLASH!

(Protostar zipped forward and dealt two slices in an X formation on Tor before stabbing him straight through his chest. Jumping back, Tor began to spark and fell over, causing an explosion. The Knighs and Vida watched this as they arrived on the track to see Protostar struck a pose.)

PROTOSTAR: And that, ladies and germs, is all she wrote. So! How would you guys rate that? Now I know you guys are thinking perfect tens but let's be a little more modest. The entrance was probably an 8 and the action, well I won't brag, I'd probably go for a nine—

CURTIS (He stormed up to him): Whoever you are, you better start talking. Take the suit off and show yourself.

PROTOSTAR: Woah, a little hostile don't you think?

CURTIS: Considering that suit is NOT yours.

JT (Dramatically): DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN!

VANCE: Dude, he ended up saving our skin back there.

CURTIS: That is a top-secret prototype battlesuit from Lightspeed that, last I checked, was too dangerous to be brought out onto the field.

PROTOSTAR: Right, about that—

(They were interrupted by the sound of storm clouds echoing in the sky. Thunder struck outside the arena and Torantanor reappeared in mega mode.)

TOR: You really think you have a chance of stopping me now, Knights? Think again!

VIDA: Let's hit him with everything we've got then! (Draws her Mystic Morpher)

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, AND GALE: WE SUMMON YO—

PROTOSTAR: Woah, woah, woah!

JT: WHAT!? YOU DARE INTERRUPT OUR ZORD-SUMMONING SEQUENCE!?

PROTOSTAR (He pulled out a silver cell phone device and pressed some buttons): Act 2 is about to begin. Let me handle this. (He pressed the call button and held it up.) Rev it up, Silver Comet Racer!

(The revving of an engine was heard in the distance and the Knights saw Protostar fly away towards the sound. Protostar flew above a giant silver zord-sized racecar and entered into the cockpit, pressing some buttons to rev up the engine.)

TOR: Really? A toy car? Don't make me laugh!

PROTOSTAR: Oh you'll see. I'll be the one giving you the race of your lifetime!

(He grabbed the clutch and shifted it, revving the engine once more as he pressed the buttons on the steering wheel to fire off several laser bolts that struck and stun Tor. Shifting the clutch once more, Protostar flicked the cap off the top.)

PROTOSTAR: Silver Comet Racer, Warrior Mode Sequence, Activate!

(Pressing the button under the cap, the zord hopped into the air. The left and right front sides of the car extended out and formed legs. The left and right back sides extended out to reveal hands. The trunk opened up to reveal a robot head and the completed megazord landed on the ground, striking a pose.)

PROTOSTAR: Silver Comet Megazord, online!

ALEXIS: AND he has his own zord? Maybe he might be able to help us.

VANCE: We'll see.

JT: Oh no. Not more car zords!

(The Silver Comet raised its arms and produced cannons on each wrist and the shoulders opened up to reveal more cannons. Finally, the chest area opens up to reveal the final cannon.)

PROTOSTAR: Silver Comet Shower, Scatter!

(Giant silver cannon balls fired from each cannon and even though Tor caught a few of them, the rest made a dramatic impact. The megazord then produced a silver sword from its leg.)

PROTOSTAR: Now taste my Revolution Blade!

(The Silver Comet sliced through Tor several times, each blow could not be countered. In a last ditch effort, Tor created a mini tornado and chucked it to the Silver Comet but it was quickly sliced in half, making it disappear.)

TOR: Ugh, why won't you just die!

PROTOSTAR: Not on the menu, big ears! Time to finish this! (He moved the clutch in a Z motion before pressing the button under the cap.) ESPADA VUELTA!

(The megazord raised its sword to the sky. The blade began spinning at 1,000 revolutions per minute. The Silver Comet extends the blade out in front and swiftly flew toward Tor, charging his blade straight through him. Once more Tor sparks, falls over, and explodes with the megazord striking a pose in victory. The rangers cheered for Protostar as the silver hero jumped down from the zord, making it vanish.)

GALE: I wasn't aware that they had finished designing the Silver Comet zord.

PROTOSTAR: And it works like a charm. No need to thank me, I was just doing my job.

CURTIS: So are you going to explain how you got your hands on top secret Lightspeed technology?

PROTOSTAR: Right. Simple. Lightspeed needed a test subject for the Protostar unit so I offered my services to test it out. And to be fair, I didn't STEAL this. I BORROWED it. The unit got shelved so I figured I'd put it to good use. I see nothing wrong with trying to help out.

CURTIS: I oversaw the design for the suit and many of its components so the ONLY people that were aware of the unit were me, Ms. Fairweather, a few other technicians and—

PROTOSTAR: Drake? I looked him up. Don't worry about him, he's safe.

VANCE: Why don't you demorph so we can properly thank you?

PROTOSTAR: Eh, I'm gonna pass on that for right now. Time ain't right. Besides, I need to recharge this suit.

ALEXIS: Will we see you again?

PROTOSTAR: Maybe. But how about you let me take care of things for a while? Take a break, relax, enjoy your normal lives. I'm more then capable of handling this city on my own. I insist.

JT: Yeah we sho- …wait? Take a break?

CURTIS: And what if it gets too much, even for you?

PROTOSTAR: …this fight that we had has been broadcasted all over the world. Pretty soon it will be up on Youtube and people will be talking about me. While you guys sit back, I'll be the center of the attention and then, when you guys come back, I'll fight alongside you. All I want to be is a hero that this city needs and deserves. (He salutes) And that's easier said than done. Peace.

(The 7 watch Protostar fly away. As soon as he was out of sight, the 7 demorphed when they were sure no one was around)

VANCE: …you heard the guy. I say we take his advice.

ALEXIS: You're kidding me.

VANCE (He extends his hand to summon his Jet Streamer and Vida walks over, getting onto it): Nope. We've been fighting and studying, doing all this crap for so long, it would NOT hurt to let someone else do the work.

CURTIS: I mean it's not like he's gonna replace us right?

GALE: I doubt it. I'll look into what's going on with the suit. I'm taking his advice too.

(Alexis shakes her head and summons her Jet Streamer. She then noticed JT standing there in shock.)

ALEXIS: …Jack?

JT: T-take a break? As in no fighting or zording…or rangering!? (He then noticed Alexis and hastily shakes his head with a weak smile on his face) I mean uh… great! I could uh…use a break from kicking demon booty! (His eye started to twitch while Alexis cocked an eyebrow at this) and I got lots of other non-ranger stuff I can do like uh…working on a…secret project next week.

VANCE: My party? Why not have it today?

JT: …I wasn't prepared!

VANCE (He chuckled): Whatever man. Next week it is. Text me if you need me.

JT: Uh…s-sure thing! And I'll just go and try not to get over exhausted at all the TIME OFF I get. (His face twisted into a forced smile and his eye continued to twitch, as he summoned his Jet Streamer and started driving it… backwards.)

ALEXIS: …guys, I'm starting to get worried about Jack.

VANCE: I've been worried about Jack since the day I met him, I'm sure he'll be fine.

(He revved the engine and rocketed up into the air. The rest of the Knights disperse after Vance.)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Grieger, watching through his mirror, saw everything that had occurred and looked to Triano who had been watching in silence.)

TRIANO: What does your silence indicate, your majesty?

GRIEGER: Mild confusion…and intrigue. Who exactly is this mechanical man?

TRIANO: I'm not sure but he could prove to be a powerful ally.

GRIEGER: He fights with technology on his side…but I sense behind the suit is a little boy who can be easily persuaded given the right circumstances of course.

TRIANO: A replacement for Yuranzo, perhaps?

GRIEGER: His well-being matters little to me. Once they defeat Torrantanor, follow him. Report to me what you can find on this Protostar. That shouldn't be too hard right?

TRIANO: Well no. But do you even care that these children are slowly chipping away at your army?

GRIEGER: I have said before, there is much that they do not know. Their roles in this will soon be revealed.

TRIANO: ….wait, where is Yuranzo anyway?

GRIEGER: making himself useful… or at least he better, for his sake, or I shall make him suffer along with that annoying little red ranger! (Behind his grim face, the taunts and ridicules Vance threw at him during the Psycho Rangers battle kept playing inside his head, mocking and haunting him)

**(VIDA'S APARTMENT, ONE WEEK LATER)**

(With one week to himself and his father overseas in Terranobia for the week, Vance was able to crash at Vida's apartment. It was a quaint little apartment and Vance truly enjoyed Vida's company, when she wasn't out in the world fighting bad guys. Not many people would believe that Vance was dating Vida but it wasn't like relationships with other rangers were frowned upon. There wasn't a rule saying no. Even though Vida wasn't around as much as Vance had liked, he understood the mission and was always happy to see her. Vida was drawn to Vance for his personality and his attitude. From time to time she looked to Vance and often was reminded of Nick. Not in a bad way, of course. Concerning their relationship, they had kept things casual and neither minded public displays of affection. But that Sunday meant more to Vance then all his other presents. It was time they took their dating to another level, she had said. Vance didn't complain. One week later, the both of them had settled to a part of their relationship that was almost becoming an addiction. After rolling off of him to give him some room, she cuddled up beside him under the sheets.)

VANCE (Panting): O-okay…you really wanna work out the stamina, don't you?

VIDA: Is that a problem?

VANCE: N-not at all…as long as I can still test yours. See if my fire can keep on burning, right?

VIDA: Right. (She laid her on his chest and sighed lightly) I don't want to go back to fighting monsters for awhile.

VANCE: But you're a Ranger, you have a duty.

VIDA: That may be but there's no bigger rush then this, right?

VANCE: Andros told me something like that. So…what happens to us?

VIDA: What do you mean?

VANCE: Am I going to see you again?

VIDA: Of course. But I don't want you to be waiting all the time for me.

VANCE: I like waiting though.

VIDA: I know you do. But I get called away when you least expect it. I think you deserve someone that's around all the time.

VANCE: Someone normal? Someone that I can't reveal who I actually am to? I can tell you everything but I wouldn't be able to tell anyone else.

VIDA: I know.

VANCE: We've been dating for almost 5 months and you think we can't make it serious because you're away a lot of the time?

VIDA: I'd say we got serious a month ago.

VANCE: Do you love me?

VIDA: Yes. I do love you. But I don't want to see you waiting all the time for me. That certainly isn't fair to you.

VANCE: So you're leaving?

VIDA: No. I am telling you that I won't be jealous if you see other women besides me. Think of me as someone who's helped you discover your romantic side.

VANCE: But this isn't the end for us right?

VIDA: No, of course not. When I come back, if you're with someone else, I'll be happy for you. I love you Vance and I'm proud to see who you've become. I'm sorry if I ended up disappointing you but it's for the best, right?

VANCE: …it's not a break up right?

VIDA: Nope.

VANCE (he suddenly rolled on top of her): Good. Then let me give you the best last day here you can ask for…

**(MEANWHILE AT THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Over the past few days, Curtis and JT took Protostar's advice and took time off to be lazy and spend time with another without having to jump at the sound of the alarm. Even though they had spent the first two days being lazy, they spend the next five working on a special project. On the day of the birthday party, JT had locked himself in his room while Curtis sat back on the couch with his laptop, designing something on his iPad with a stylus. He was listening to something on his iPad and also occasionally looking up to the TV on mute. He jumped a bit when the alarm went off but ignored it and turned up his music some more to ignore it. Alexis came running downstairs with Gale walking over o the railing.)

ALEXIS: Does NO ONE hear the alarm?! (She looked around and spotted Curtis before turning off the alarm.) Curtis, what are you doing?

CURTIS: Working on Vance's birthday present. Relax, things are under control.

ALEXIS: YOU may think so but I am going out there to save people. I am going to do MY duty.

CURTIS (he points to the TV showing Protostar in action): I'd say Protostar has it under control.

(Suddenly the sound of a door breaking open is heard, and JT zoomed downstairs fast as lightning. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was more of a mess than usual, and he was shakily holding his axe, shield, and shock sticks.)

JT: Was that the alarm?! Is it battle time!? (He smiled with crazed eagerness, but only Alexis seemed to notice.)

CURTIS (He didn't notice JT's smile): No JT, relax. Protostar's got this covered.

JT (He dropped all his weapons and put on another fake smile, his eye twitched even more): Oh… that's great. Yeah, fantastic. Yeah, everything's all PEACHY KEEN cus PRETTY BOY PROTOZOA'S beating up all the bad guys for us! I've never been so happy! (His whole face twitched as he walks hastily to the kitchen.)

CURTIS: …say while you're up, can you get me a soda?

(JT simply made an annoyed grunt and stuck his tongue out at Curtis. Everyone except Alexis just shrugged it off.)

ALEXIS (She looked back at Curtis and placed a hand on her hip): You're seriously listening to his advice?

GALE: Why not? (Curtis and Alexis looked up to her) He seems pretty content with just sitting around doing nothing.

CURTIS: Sorry I don't speak bitch-a-nese. Plus, you're one to talk.

GALE (She began walking down the steps): At least I'm making myself useful.

JT: (He still had his forced smile, talked through his teeth, with his whole face twitching) Oh and Curtis and Gale are fighting again, isn't it splendiferous?!

CURTIS: Yeah, useful by boning your "trainer"!

GALE: You know that's really getting old.

CURTIS: So is your attitude. What the hell has gotten into you to turn you into such a cold, uncaring, bitch?!

TERRETTO: Enough! (Alexis, JT, Curtis, and Gale looked to see Terretto emerging with Sondre.) For quite a while now Gale, I have had to listen to you and Curtis bicker and rag on one another like two annoying little squirrels. It is clear to me, Gale, that my son's training has had quite a negative effect on your personality. When you first joined, you were a wise and powerful former ranger that could be a good mentor to the others. But ever since you've discovered your demon origins, all I have heard from you are insults to your team mates and all I have seen is a much more dangerous and reckless Knight.

GALE: Well sorry to disappoint you, old man, but this is who—

(Terretto suddenly put his staff in her face and he stared at her.)

TERRETTO: I may not be around as often as I should but you will NOT disrespect me, child. Do you want to know what darkness does to an individual? Do you REALLY want to know the effects of dark magic? In my time I knew many wizards and sorcerers of dark magic and they were once peaceful, normal people till the darkness consumed them. I will not have my Knights falling to pieces over something so petty and I will not have another succumb to darkness.

CURTIS: Finally someone who makes sense.

ALEXIS: I hope you enjoy your "days off", Curtis. I've had mine and you may not take this as seriously as others but I had my day off. Now it's back to business. (She glared towards JT) And YOU JT, I expect a little better from you other than being a twitchy sloth. How can a Power Ranger aficionado like you just stand by while some other hero does the work of a ranger!?

(At that moment, JT's eyes started watering and his lips started quivering which made Alexis' glare soften a bit.)

JT: …okay you're right! I can't take the non-action! I miss being a ranger, and doing the morphing and the fighting and the zording and the corny one-lining! Ever since Protoplasm man-

CURTIS: ProtoSTAR.

JT: BITE ME! …started fighting the demons, it's been peaceful, quiet, and I can't take it anymore! You know what I DID all week?! …and no it wasn't what you think, I taught myself to play the sitar and I DESPISE the sitar! If I don't get out there, and start fighting demons in five minutes…. I'M GONNA LOSE WHAT'S LEFT OF MY FREAKIN' MIND! (He screamed in agony, then got into a fetal position.)

ALEXIS: (Started rubbing JT's head affectionately) Alright, it's ok Jack, take it easy, no need to get hysterical.

GALE: Whatever, my cousin's way too "special" for me anyways…

(Suddenly a lightning bolt zipped past Gale's face and hit the wall, leaving a mark. The blast came from JT who held his axe up high with a look of psychotic rage in his eye.)

JT: You wanna come down and say that to my face, Gale? I'm on the edge I tell ya, TOP OF THE WORLD GRANDMA!

TERRETTO (He rose his staff up and made the bottom touch the floor with a quick tap, making his voice louder): CEASE! Alexis, calm him!

(Alexis held her hand out and cupped it over JT's forehead, but instead of freezing, JT suddenly started slowing down.)

JT: Getting…sleepy…my pony made the dean's list. (He passed out.)

CURTIS: …that wasn't a brain freeze.

ALEXIS: It's a new technique, rather than freezing the brain, it just cools it down slowly, thus enabling the brain's owner to cool down and relax. (JT started snoring, which made Alexis smile a bit and think to herself) Aww, he's almost kind of cute when he's passed out.

TERRETTO (He turned towards Gale): and as for you, I am left with no choice. As of now, Gale, I am cancelling your training with Sondre PERMANENTLY.

GALE: WHAT!? You can't be serious!

TERRETTO: AND I will be taking your Serpent Soul Scythe until you can control yourself and find a way to balance the darkness inside you. The more you delve in the darkness, the more your personality and your aura changes. Until it returns to normal, you will not be using the Scythe.

GALE: Whatever… (She storms away.)

(Suddenly the alarm went off and they all turned to the crystal ball. Terretto walked over to see Torantanor emerging from the ground with some Demonites.)

TERRETTO: I wouldn't be leaving so soon. It seems Grieger has decided to bring Torantanor back.

CURTIS: And they're always stronger the second time around. (He gets up and puts his stuff away, heading to the garage, looking to Alexis) Break time's over and when it's over, I will always be there to kick some ass.

ALEXIS: What about Vance?

CURTIS: He'll meet us there. (He grabbed his phone to text Vance.)

JT (He sat upright like a dog): BATTLE?! (He started panting like a dog, then cheered loudly) BATTLE! (He hastily picked up all his weapons) I'm making a comeback, IT'S GO TIME BABY!

(Alexis, Curtis, and JT rushed downstairs to the garage with Gale following quietly.)

**(DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE)**

(Tor had fully emerged from the nether portal, stomping around the crowded plaza area. He sent laser beams from his palms that destroyed cars and flipped people over and away.)

TOR: Leave it to petty humans to run away. I'll send your kind straight into the skies so I can watch you plummet and die!

PROTOSTAR: That won't do you much good with a guy that can fly!

(Tor turned to see Protostar with an X Lancer in one hand and blue grenade in another. The blue grenade stuck and stunned Tor once more while Protostar flew down and grabbed Tor. Protostar went straight up into the air, dragging Tor against one of the buildings and then chucking him right back down into the plaza, creating a crater.)

TOR: How you're still alive is beyond me. You've been a thorn in King Grieger's sides for sometime now.

PROTOSTAR: Well then, I must be doing my job right. I've been shredding through his Demon generals faster than he can send them. So why don't you just be a good boy and lay down?

TOR (He began to laugh): I am sorry to disappoint but you don't know a thing about demons and their second time around!

(Protostar held the X Lancer, staying in a defensive stance. He watched as Torrantanor began to glow dark red and horns appeared on his head. His eyes became pale white and he grew a little larger, his muscle mass increasing. He hunched over like a giant gorilla and he banged his chest, taunting Protostar.)

PROTOSTAR: Okay…that's new. (He pointed to him) Let's dance, freak!

(Raising his palms, Tor began firing balls of dark red energy that Protostar dodged and they began dodging and exchanging shots with one another. When Protostar had a shot, he rushed in and deal slices on the chests but they had no affect. Tor grinned and backhanded Protostar out of his way, right through a bus stand. Using the wind, Tor began to hurl Protostar around like a ragdoll, slamming him into the ground several times before dropping him. Protostar quickly brought out another grenade and chucked it but Tor caught it in his hand and crunched it.)

TOR: I'm gonna destroy that little tin suit, Protostar! And then I'm gonna take the man behind it and crack his bones!

(Protostar got to his feet, spinning the X Lancer in his hands. Through his helmet, he could see his energy bar on the right which was almost halfway depleted.)

PROTOSTAR: You're gonna have to catch me first!

(The thrusters kicked in on Protostar's suit as he zoomed away but Tor shot out a gust of wind that used Drake's momentum, sending him crashing into a car. Tor stomped over, grabbed a car, and tried to sandwich Protostar but he rolled out of the way and grabbed the car that Tor had grabbed on the other end.)

TOR: Give up!

(Powering up the thrusters, he pushed against the car and sent Tor and the car into the wall of a building, sandwiching him four times before throwing the car away.)

PROTOSTAR: METEOR BEAM!

(Charging up his X Lancer, the Meteor Beam rocketed out and tried to break through Tor's armor but Tor was able to take the beam, turn it into an energy ball, and sent the ball right into Protostar. The explosion on contact sent Protostar once again crashing through a building. His suit began to fizzle and he looked at his energy meter to see that it was dangerously low. Tor used the wind to pick up Protostar and hold him in place.)

TOR; Better yet, I'll drive your stupid little tin head to Grieger myself and then I'll make you watch as my tornadoes level this entire city.

(Protostar stayed still as Tor was ready to deliver the final blow. Suddenly blaster fire rained down and struck Tor, making him drop Protostar. Tor turned to see in the sky the Mythic Knights on their Jet Streamers. They land their Jet Streamers neatly on the ground.)

TOR: Ughh, you again!?

VANCE: You didn't really think we were just gonna sit back and let Protostar do ALL the work, right?

JT: I thought we were?

ALEXIS: Shush.

CURTIS: So how about we make this 7 on 1?

GALE: Unless you think steamrolling over one guy is good entertainment.

TOR: Oh but it is. And I'm just getting started!

SONDRE (In Vance's mind): Overwhelm him. He may be strong but he can't take us all on one at once.

VANCE (In his mind): Sounds like a plan.

PROTOSTAR: I wasn't expecting the cavalry so soon. Thanks.

ALEXIS: Happy to help. (She raised her Master Wand) READY!

VANCE, JT, GALE: (Raised their artifacts) READY!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, GALE: EXCELSIOR! (Their artifacts begin to glow as do their bodies.) POWER UP!

(Curtis drew the Ivory Crusader while Sondre drew the Sparrow Blaster. Protostar had quickly gotten to his feet and flew away to one of the buildings to hide and recharge. Raising both his fists, Tor began shooting rapid tornadoes at the Knights. They quickly split into threes. Curtis, Vance, and Gale rushed in with their weapons. With Tor making swipes at Vance and Gale, Curtis front flipped over him and dealt multiple slices along Tor's back. Tor kicked him back which allowed Vance's Rapier and Gale's Halberd to hit slices along Tor's shoulder blades. On the side, Alexis and JT were higher up, throwing lightning bolts and arrows.)

ALEXIS: Come on, I need a clean shot! (She yelled, shooting arrows at Tor's feet in hopes freezing him.)

JT: THIS is for making me play the sitar, HIT IT LEXI!

JT/ALEXIS: BLITZ BARRAGE!

(JT pointed his palms at a sharp, dark blue arrow Alexis had created and once it was charged, Alexis launched it. Gale was able to stop it long enough for Vance to distract Tor and for the arrow to strike and explode on Tor's back. The Knights jumped back as Tor stayed straight on his feet.

VANCE: One final assault! Let him have it!

JT: you had me at assault my boy. ROARING THUNDER!

ALEXIS: HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!

CURTIS: UNI SLICER!

GALE: TIME STRIKE!

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

(Tor began to back up and brought up tornados around him to try and deflect the attacks. Time Strike and Uni Slicer were able to shatter the shields. The arrows from Heavenly Blizzard landed and dealt heavy damage. With Tor's shields down, Roaring Thunder and Dragon Vortex sent Tor through a building. Alexis used her wand to encase Tor in ice up to his head.)

PROTOSTAR: Yeah, not so tough now when you're trapped in ice! (He looked to the Knights) I'll take it from here.

VANCE: Watch yourself next time.

PROTOSTAR (he nods before pressing a button on his X Lancer): PROTO SLASH!

(Unleashing the Proto Slash on Tor, the Slash was finally enough to shatter his armor. A piercing scream filled the air as Protostar leaped back and posed with the Knights as he exploded.)

PROTOSTAR: Thanks for the assist. He had me going there for a while but I could have beaten him on my own.

JT: Says you, but don't get Protonman, it's only a matter of time before Dumbo goes Jumbo…. WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

PROTOSTAR: You're probably right, and its Protostar.

JT: BITE ME!

PROTOSTAR (Ignoring JT): ...Zord time?

ALEXIS: Like always.

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, GALE: WE SUMMON YOU MYTHIC ZORDS!

SONDRE: SHADOW SPARROW AND STALLION ZORDS, ARISE!

PROTOSTAR: REV IT UP, SILVER COMET RACER!

(The three megazords assembled and as soon as they are finished, lightning struck the ground and Tor returned in his powered up mode. Tor looked to the three megazords that had drawn their blade weapons.)

TOR: Don't get used to this little breeze, for the whole world will feel the true power of the wind!

(The Shadow Stallion and the Mythico Lion Megazord surrounded Tor while the Silver Comet raced in to deal some slices. To all three of their surprises, Tor was faster and kept blocking the attacks. The Mythico Lion was able to deal damage with its fists. Like before, the back was his vulnerable spot and the Silver Comet fired off an energy beam that struck his back. It seemed that the power increase had made Tor stupider and slowly the group chipped away at his health. While the Silver Comet and Shadow Stallion kept Tor busy, JT summoned the Phoenix Staff and charged it up for the final attack.)

JT: All charged up, get ready to taste the THUNDA! FRONTIER STRIKE!

(The Mythico Lion charged in and aimed the attack but Tor side stepped and grabbed the blade, starting to absorb it's energy)

CURTIS: Wait, what!?

GALE (looking at the energy meter): He's absorbing our power!

VANCE: Disengage!

(Before Vance finished his sentence, Tor took the energy absorbed and spread it out, zapping the megazords with their own energy. Sparks shot out from the megazords and they were blasted back.)

ALEXIS: We're down to 10 percent! We need the other Ancient Guardians!

VANCE: The shark isn't much help on land, Alexis.

GALE: Gee, maybe if we had the Serpent Soul Scythe we wouldn't be in this situation!

CURTIS: Torrantanor will just absorb the attack.

JT: So basically our backs are against the walls and we're likely screwed? …oh how I missed the odds against us! So, got any ideas Vance?

VANCE: Umm…

SONDRE: I do. (Everyone pauses) Vance. I think it's time.

VANCE: You really think it will help?

SONDRE: We don't have much of a choice. It may be pulled out of nowhere but it's the only combination we have yet to try.

CURTIS: Uhh, hi, mind filling us in?

JT: Yes please fill us in on this seemingly pulled out of nowhere item that's gonna save the day this time because the writer's wanted to try and make something cool to sell for the kiddies.

(Vance took in a breath while Sondre pulled out a card from the deck with a black star on it.)

SONDRE: Ready?

VANCE: Yep.

(Vance drew his Rapier and quickly drew a star out of fire and then slashed at it while Sondre quickly slid his card through.)

SONDRE/VANCE: SHADOW STAR, ARASTANU!

(The Shadow Stallion reverted to horse form and the head broke off from its body. The back legs attached to the sides of the Mythico Megazord's legs while the front legs turned into their hand modes and connected to the megazords left and right arms, making a total of 4 arms. Finally, the torso connected to the back of the megazord while the horse's head covered the megazord's head. The horse's jaw dropped to reveal a new robot head. The phoenix staff reverted back to the Crimson Phoenix and attached to the back of the Shadow Star as wings and the Golden Lion's fists attach as well. Sondre suddenly appeared alongside Vance with his console locked in place.)

SONDRE/VANCE: SHADOW STAR MEGAZORD, ONLINE!

TOR: W-what the in the Nether is this trickery!?

JT: If I may offer my own fanboy-ish input: THIS THING IS AWESOME! Since when can we do this?

VANCE: Gale's not the only one who's been training with Sondre.

(The Shadow Star made the four arms turn to two for the time being while Tor looked on in disbelief.)

TOR: So you got a new toy? It's a pity I'll have to smash it to pieces soon! (He raised his hands) F5!

(Unleashing the tornado, it enveloped the Shadow Star and brought it up into the air. The wings on the Shadow Star activated and as Tor attempted to throw debris and attack physically, the wings flapped and negated the tornado.)

SONDRE: Your wind can never defeat the wings of a mighty Phoenix!

(Tor growled and charged in to hit punch after punch but the enhanced armor blocked all damage from Tor's attack. The damage from the Shadow Star's Golden Lion's fists were twice as strong and tor reeled from every single rapid punch thrown. Finishing with an uppercut, Tor was thrown into the air. The Shadow Star quickly grabbed him and began heading towards the quarry, the Silver Comet right on their tail. Dropping Tor in the quarry area, he got to his feet.)

VANCE: We need to finish this right here and now before he starts recharging.

SONDRE: Haven't the fists been doing anything?

VANCE: If he keeps recharging, then we're just wasting our energy. We need more fire power.

PROTOSTAR: NOW you're speaking my language.

(The Shadow Star looked to the Silver Comet. First, the megazord shot a stun bolt at Tor which made him drop to his knee. Protostar pulled the clutch back and spun it, pressing a button on the console)

PROTOSTAR: MEGA GUN MODE!

(The Silver Comet jumped up and transformed into a large laser gun, landing in the Shadow Star's hands.)

ALEXIS: How did you do that?

PROTOSTAR: Don't bother with the details, chica. Let's see how he likes this.

GALE: And you're sure about this?

PROTOSTAR: No. And that's what makes it fun! (He pressed some buttons and the Mega Gun turned on.)

SONDRE: Lock on!

VANCE: FIRE!

(Pulling the trigger, the Mega-Gun produces a large multi-colored energy beam, the combined power of all 10 zords. Torantanor caught it but it pushed him back in the process. He tried to push back but his arms gave out and the beam pierced straight through him, making him spark, fall over and explode.)

PROTOSTAR: Game, set, and MATCH!

(The Knights looked on their screen at the Silver Coment.)

ALEXIS: So, what do you think? Friend or foe?

VANCE: Ally. Until we know everything about this guy or girl, he's…our ally.

JT: Yeah, yeah, yeah so now we got a new ally, who cares?! THE POWER RANGERS ARE BACK IN TOWN BABY! (JT then hugged the life out of Alexis who didn't offer much resistance.)

VANCE: ….JT, it's only been a week.

JT: …IT FEELS LIKE 2!

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Vance's birthday party was a rousing success. Vida had shown up to DJ for the party with her own music though Terretto was not as keen for modern age music. Alexis had gotten Vance a flame bow while Curtis had gotten him a custom guitar that Gale had stylized herself. But JT surprised Vance with a gift he was not expecting: a crimson red dirt bike, and a coupon for those toilet deodorizers that turn toilet water blue, Vance didn't really mind that much. Terretto had organized the birthday dinner for Vance and to everyone's surprise, the meal was perhaps the best meal they ever had. While everyone discussed the day, Curtis had stepped outside, finishing his drink as he examined his surroundings. He was unaware of Protostar leaning against a tree.)

PROTOSTAR: You shouldn't be out here late, citizen.

CURTIS (He turned to him): Are superheroes supposed to stalk said citizen? How exactly did you find me?

PROTOSTAR: Drake told me that he wanted me to check up on you. He's a busy guy, prepping for that race up in Germany.

CURTIS: I repeat my previous question.

PROTOSTAR: People say you're almost always in the woods, least that's what I was told. Drake did however want me to give this to some kid named Vance. (He raised up an envelope he was holding)

CURTIS: What's this?

PROTOSTAR: That there is a custom, one of a kind, unlimited credit, VIP ticket for any event at the Sundraville Battledome for up to 6 people. It'll cover every event for the next twenty years. Drake made it himself.

CURTIS: Woah. Talk about a birthday present.

PROTOSTAR: I know right? It must have its perks being friends with Kherick. Welp, I'm off. (He salutes) Catch ya around!

CURTIS: Wait! (Protostar stopped.) Thank you for saving us out there.

PROTOSTAR: Happy to help.

CURTIS: That suit still isn't fully prepped.

PROTOSTAR: Are you so sure?

CURTIS: Let me have a look at it. If you can get it back in one piece, we could—

PROTOSTAR: Make Lightspeed that much more badass? Yeah, I know. But I hope you don't take this the wrong way, this suit belongs to me now. I'm not going to pose a threat to anyone. All I wanna do is help.

CURTIS: Then demorph. Show me who you are. Who are you?

PROTOSTAR: Who I am behind this suit is not relevant. I'll do my job and…you do whatever you do best at Lightspeed. (He nods and powered up his suit.) Tell that Vance kid Happy Birthday for me. May the power protect you!

CURTIS: Yeah, same for you.

(Curtis watched Protostar fly away before looking at the envelope and heading back to the base.)

**(SCENE FADES TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**

VANCE (V.O): Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! The final artifact has been found: Morgan Lefey's Ring. But in order to fully activate it, our answer lies up in the Sky Temple of Romnious. What ancient secrets lie within the temple? Find out next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	26. Awaken the Lunar Griffin

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 24: Awaken the Lunar Griffin<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES  
>EDITED BY JOEY TURNER AND JIMMY MAEHER<strong>

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Five days had passed since the second defeat of Torrantanor. With Protostar as their newest ally, that only seemed to show up on rare occasions, the Knights were grateful the numbers advantage had improved in their favor. What none of the Knights were expecting was to discover the fifth artifact, Morgan Lefey's Ring, as a prize in a street dancing competition. Curtis was more than pleased that his street dancing skills would finally be put to good use. He had breezed through the competition until the final contestant revealed himself to be Quicksteps, the dance master demon general. In a hard fought battle, the Knights defeated Quicksteps and attained the ring. Terretto was in his room meditating and relaxing when he heard the cheering and chattering from below. He smiled lightly and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. Exiting from his room, he observed Vance, Gale, Alexis, JT with his face slightly bruised, and Sondre in front of Curtis, who held the ring in his hand.)

CURTIS: Can you seriously believe it was that easy? Quicksteps barely put up that much of a fight!

VANCE: Well how about you try fighting with no legs?

ALEXIS: Weren't you the one who said we should cut off his legs? It was still a bit excessive.

GALE: We didn't exactly have much of a choice. Besides, we're getting stronger with every fight.

JT (His face was bruised and missing a tooth): It was awesome until they started ASSAULTING MY FACE!

CURTIS: Sorry man, how was I supposed to know his legs could take on a life of their own?

ALEXIS: Do you need an ice pack?

JT: You crazy!? I'm keeping my face like this! It shall serve as a VICTORY SCAR over the forces of evil! Plus it gives me something to do for the rest of the episode.

CURTIS (looking to Sondre): I take it you're still not impressed by my dancing skills?

SONDRE: Your skills are…something, I suppose.

CURTIS: Well anytime you want to show me your moves, let me know.

SONDRE: …I'll pass. If you wish for higher praise, your "moves" are impressive.

JT: Oooh, you got toasted! But enough jibber-jabber, I WANNA SEE WHAT THE RING CAN DO!

CURTIS: I'm getting to it. (He slowly put the ring on his finger and he took in a deep breath.) Finally, it's my time to shine. EXCELSIOR! (Nothing happened.) …..EXCELSIOR! (Still nothing happened. He looked at the ring and tilted his head a bit.)

VANCE: Is…that supposed to be happening?

JT: Hmm… (He pulled out his Thunder Axe.) Maybe it just needs a little dose of DA THUNDA! (He charged up his thunder axe and then shot a bolt of lightning at the ring. But it backfired and shot JT in the eye, making him scream in pain.) MY EYE! (He fell over.) LIFE! WHY DO YOU CONFOUND ME SO?!

TERRETTO: Perhaps you should have let me finish what I was saying before you left.

(Alexis and Vance picked JT up, and then the Knights turned to Terretto as he walked over.)

CURTIS: PLEASE tell me this isn't a fake.

TERRETTO: That IS Morgan Lefey's Ring, Curtis. Only one ring possesses a powerful aura such as this. However, once the translations were finished and I did some further research, I came to a startling discovery.

ALEXIS: …which doesn't happen often, correct?

SONDRE: My father is not often startled.

TERRETTO: After consulting my books and the inscriptions upon the Horn of Justice, the ring shall remain in a dormant state. No form of magic will be able to awaken it until it is reunited with certain objects; specifically, two gauntlets. Not just any gauntlets though.

ALEXIS: The Griffin Gauntlets.

CURTIS: Griffin Gauntlets, as in two of them?

TERRETTO: I am sorry to say this but you have only found one half to this puzzle. Fortunately, I DO know the location of the gauntlets.

JT: I think my eye is bleeding!

VANCE: Well what are we waiting for? How hard can it be?

TERRETTO (Walking over to the crystal ball and putting his hand on it, summoning a picture forth.): This challenge will not be as easy as you think, Vance. The answer lies within the Sky Temple of Romnious.

GALE: Romnious?

TERRETTO: He is neither good nor evil. He is a mischievous jackal whose speed is unparalleled, even to yours JT.

JT: Faster than moi?! UNFATHOMABLE, and that's not a word I use often! This jackal man shall not out-speed the JT! Here I go! (He suddenly bolted towards the kitchen. All that was heard was a loud crash and a series of loud clangs.) WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY FRYING PANS?!

SONDRE: You never exactly told any of us what Morgan Lefey's Ring can do, father.

TERRETTO: That's because its powers were never written or described….until now. The Ring grants the user Morgan's Crystal Armor, armor as thick yet lightweight as dragon scales. Its strength is drawn from the Lunar Griffin, the most powerful Ancient Guardian of the five.

CURTIS: Nice. It's about time I got credit where credit is due.

JT (From the other room, clutching his shoulder): OH I'M SO HAPPY! YAY CURTIS! I THINK I BRUISED MY SHOULDER!

TERRETTO: It possesses both the ability of flight with the griffin wings and also the ability to stop time for a short while. So with stopping time, increased armor density, and flight, I can see why this may be the most powerful Guardian.

CURTIS: More powerful than the Phoenix?

TERRETTO: Yes.

VANCE: Eh, I'm not too concerned. The more power we have on our side, the better.

JT: I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR!

ALEXIS: So how do we get to the Sky Temple?

TERRETTO: This part may be the easiest. There is a grove in this forest where you must go with your Artifacts. Once four are brought together, the Guardians will open the portal to the Sky Temple. But be warned. You will not have access to your Zords or your Artifacts in there. In the Sky Temple, you stand alone. Not even I will be able to contact you.

SONDRE: We have been in tighter situations before.

VANCE: Exactly. We go in there, get the glove thing, MAYBE fight Romnious, and get out before dinner.

ALEXIS: Nothing really seems to faze you that much now, huh?

VANCE: Not really, but this isn't about me. This is about Curtis. (He began walking to the stairs leading to the garage.) Let's get going.

ALEXIS: Right, I'm just going to get the First Aid kit.

GALE: Why do you need that?

(JT groaned in pain from the kitchen and Alexis just face palmed.)

ALEXIS: Call it a hunch.

(The others nodded and began to follow Vance while Terretto watched. Sondre stopped and watched them leave before going back.)

TERRETTO: Something on your mind, my son?

SONDRE: What happens next for us?

TERRETTO: Hm?

SONDRE: When we have all 5 artifacts, will this lead us back to the tablet?

TERRETTO: One can only hope, Sondre. The situation may be more complex then we realized. But do not doubt what fate has in store.

SONDRE: I don't. The only way we're going to beat Grieger is as a unit, which has me concerned on Vance's leadership skills.

TERRETTO: Why Vance's?

SONDRE: Something just seems a bit off with him. He is more confident about his abilities but should something happen, as second in command, I wish to be made the successor.

TERRETTO: This line of discussion should be saved for when it is absolutely needed. Or are you keen to usurp Vance because you believe he is inexperienced?

SONDRE: If that was the case, I could have taken the Red Knight powers for myself. But that time needs a leader and it should be me.

TERRETTO: We shall see, Sondre. Now away with you.

(Sondre nodded and raced away.)

**(GROVE IN SUNDRAVILLE FOREST)**

(High in the sky, the Knights glided down on their Jet Streamers. Slowly dismounting, Vance, Alexis, JT, who was now sporting an eye patch with his hair in a wreck, and Gale brought out their Artifacts and stood in a square, looking up to the sky while Curtis and Sondre looked on.)

VANCE: We good?

JT: I'm now blind in an eye for a week. Other than that, all good!

VANCE (Seeing the others nod): Good.

VANCE, JT, GALE, ALEXIS: EXCELSIOR!

(Vance raised Excalibur, JT his Shield, Alexis her Master Wand, and Gale her Horn. The tips of their Artifacts glowed white and the streams met, creating a white ball of light in the middle of the square. A few moments later, the transparent figures of the Ancient Guardians appeared behind each of the Knights. The ball rocketed up into the air and created a portal. Curtis looked to the others while Vance nodded.)

VANCE: CRIMSON PHOENIX ZORD, ARISE!

(The Phoenix flew down and landed on the ground.)

CURTIS: No turning back, you guys ready?

ALEXIS: Not like we have much choice.

JT: I CALL SHOTGUN! (He jumped into the cockpit, but tripped and crashed down onto the floor.) WHY AM I SO UNCOORDINATED TODAY!?

(The other Knights jumped inside the Phoenix's cockpit where Vance assumed the controls and piloted the Phoenix right up into the portal.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(THE SKY TEMPLE OF ROMNIOUS)**

(A portal opened through one of the clouds and out the Crimson Phoenix came, flying high over a floating island. On the island was a huge, brown stone temple with a courtyard and a bridge on the other side leading to another temple. Below the bridge was a seemingly endless sky, leading down to nothingness. The Phoenix flew over the courtyard and the 6 Knights, now fully morphed, dropped down while JT fell out, watching the Phoenix turn around and fly through the closing portal.)

VANCE (He and Alexis helped JT up): You are NOT on the ball today broski.

JT (Groggily spitting out another tooth through his helmet and catching it in his palm): Congratulations, I'm a mother! (He fell over again.)

GALE (Shaking her head lightly): Okay, where do we go from here?

ALEXIS: The Griffin Gauntlets are somewhere inside that temple. More than likely they will be in the second one.

VANCE: How do we get there?

CURTIS: Through the front door I'm guessing. (He began walking forwards, summoning his Ivory Crusader.) Let's go.

(The others nodded and began walking forward quickly as JT shook his head and clumsily followed. Sondre stopped for a moment and looked behind him, suddenly summoning his Sparrow Blade to slash a stone arrow that had been sent his way. The Knights turned and felt the ground rumble.)

GALE: Here comes the welcoming committee.

(The others quickly summoned their weapons and got close together as 6 stone soldiers erupted from the ground like Demonites. They looked like medieval soldiers made out of stones, all looking the same with one sword and a shield.)

STONE SOLDIERS: We serve the mighty Romnious. You are trespassing on scared grounds. Leave now or suffer punishment under death.

JT: A simple "leave or be squashed" would have been nice. But at which case, YOU SHALL NOT SQUASH WHO HATH BEEN SQUASHED TWENTY TIMES TODAY!

SONDRE: I would have expected Romnious to have an army.

VANCE: Six soldiers shouldn't be TOO hard.

ALEXIS: Don't get too cocky, Archer.

(The 6 knights looked to the stone soldiers and they rushed in to attack. The Knights had spread out; making sure they each got a one on one fight. JT backed up, jumping back when the soldier swiped at him.)

JT: Come on, can't we settle this over tea and biscuits? (The soldier swung and JT brought up his axe to block.) Man, someone doesn't love the way of the Brits.

(JT wasted little time charging his axe up to slice the soldier's shield into dust. The two clashed swords briefly before JT disarmed him and wisely using his training, swiftly sliced the soldier in half, severing the torso from the legs. JT delivered a powerful kick that shattered the torso. Upon shattering, the legs disappeared as well.)

JT: Score one for the JT! (Suddenly a shield struck him in the face, and his temper started boiling.) WHAT IS WITH THE INJURIES TODAY!? Seriously, it's like the writers had no idea what to do with me this week so they just said, "Hey uh, let's have JT get hurt a bunch of times. It'll be fun! Hur-de-duur!" (A soldier ran at him again and he ran after it.)

(Gale tried for a simple approach and yanked the shield away from the soldier with her dark telepathy. He stared at her as she made the shield spin like a buzz saw. She sent it back at the soldier, severing his right arm from its socket. The soldier roared in pain and Gale swiftly beheaded him, making him shatter into dust.)

GALE: All too easy.

(Alexis' arrows had not done much damage thanks to the shield. Deciding for a better strategy, she used her wand to freeze the shield and shot through it, shattering it. She dodged some slices before using her wand to disarm him. Holding the sword up, she made the sword pierce through his own head, rendering him to dust.)

ALEXIS: That will teach you to get a HEAD in life. (Looking to JT) Like that?

JT: Eh, close enough.

(Sondre had landed several swift punches and sliced the solder's wrist off. He leaped over the soldier with a charged sword and sliced him in half, easily.)

SONDRE: This….seems far too easy.

(Vance had a slightly more difficult time, trying to rush in with heavy attacks only to be blocked and countered. Vance stepped back and made his Rapier glow.)

VANCE: Heh, enough of this. HELLFIRE STRIKE!

(He delivered 6 strong slices, shattering the soldier's armor. With the seventh, Vance plunged the sword straight through the soldier's face, making him turn to dust. It was Curtis' turn. Using the Hammer first, he hit strike after strike that made the soldier's armor strike. With intense focused strength, Curtis shattered the shield and the sword before changing to the Ivory Crusader again. He whipped the blade out fully and made it wrap around the torso of the soldier.)

CURTIS: UNI-CRUSHER!

(Within seconds, the soldier turned into dust after Curtis let loose on the blade. All the dust from the soldiers sunk into the ground and vanished. The Knights looked to the front door as it began to glow, six orbs appearing on the right and left sides of the door. Slowly the doors began to open.)

VANCE: See? What did I tell you? This is a cakewalk.

JT (His head was rammed through a shield): Says you.

(Curtis watched Vance pass before joining him in walking through the doors. Once the Knights had passed through, they examined the inside of the temple. It was a huge room, the size of a house with steps leading up to another door, glowing white with inscriptions.)

CURTIS: There's the next door. How do we get through it?

ALEXIS: Leave that to me. (She walked up the steps and examined the inscriptions.) Looks like it might take a bit, I need to translate it.

SONDRE: There's some on the walls as well. Should I?

ALEXIS: You're the only one besides me, be my guest.

GALE: And the rest of us?

ALEXIS: Sit back…I don't know how long this will take.

JT: Take your time Lexi, I is going to wander around aimlessly and try to avoid hurting myself again! (He walked straight into a wall.) My body and my ego are sad.

(The other Knights nodded and they demorphed, walking to other areas of the room to wait. Vance went outside by himself. Half an hour went by and Alexis was finally half way done with the inscriptions. Gale peered over to what Sondre was doing and walked over. )

GALE: Hey. (Sondre turned his head slightly in her direction.) …Do you know how to read any of that stuff?

SONDRE: A little bit. A few of these symbols are familiar to me but I wouldn't be able to translate it properly.

GALE (She nodded): You were right.

SONDRE: About what?

GALE: The flashes, the little ones that happen during the night.

SONDRE: Similar to the one during the dark fire training?

GALE: Well, no. They occur more during the day. I see a little child and for a split second I see something gruesome in its place. I think I may be starting to hear things and I feel twitchy when I'm sitting down in a room alone. It's like my body is compelling me to keep moving, not to stop for anything.

SONDRE: I see.

GALE: They…well, I don't know how else to say it, but it feels like the flashes are getting worse since the training stopped. The flashes happen more often and sometimes I feel cold. I seriously almost snapped at a waiter who didn't bring me the right milkshake, and I never feel this testy or twitchy.

SONDRE: Perhaps its withdrawal or your body is trying to set itself straight from the darkness. It's an addiction.

GALE: Well I need my training. I know it can help me control myself and help me focus more.

SONDRE: Apparently you didn't hear what I said. That scythe, the training, it's become your addiction.

GALE: No it hasn't.

SONDRE: You can't stop thinking about that scythe, can you? The more you think, the more you use it. I thought we've been over this. You're giving in way too easily. Not to sound like a broken record, but get over it.

GALE: It isn't that easy, Sondre—

SONDRE: Well life isn't. Get used to that.

GALE: And here I thought I was the cold one.

SONDRE: Logical, not cold. It's for the best and I agree with my father. You can forget about ANY secret training because I won't go against my father. I had a little talk with him and began to realize a few things. He said it's time I start fixing my sleep schedule AND to start interacting with everyone. I intend to fix a few things here and there, starting with Curtis.

GALE: …What about him?

SONDRE: I'm going to tell him what's happened between us.

GALE: What?! No, you can't!

SONDRE: Last I checked, you don't tell me what to do and your threats mean little to me. What you and I did I never should have let happen. I was unaware of the relationship between you two until too late and although I may lose him as a friend, I will be honest, like a man to him.

(Gale's eyes flashed purple and she almost struck him but Sondre caught her fist and looked her straight in the eyes.)

SONDRE: I don't care who I'm talking to. Gale, Freya, get one thing straight. You're walking a very fine line between identities. You're a friend to me but if you do ANYTHING to try and get the Scythe back and go against Terretto, I may just slightly hesitate before I have to put you down.

(Gale stared at him before storming outside to find a place to think. Curtis had seen this, his arms crossed as he stood by Alexis.)

ALEXIS: Still trouble in "paradise?"

CURTIS: More like caught in the eye of a hurricane. One wrong step and things fall apart.

ALEXIS: Well I'm glad to see more of a smile on your face.

CURTIS: How are things with you and JT?

ALEXIS: …What things?

CURTIS: You know, "Things?"

ALEXIS: There are no "things" between us. How many times do we have to go over this?

CURTIS: Well then, if that's the case, why do you keep caring every time he gets hurt?

ALEXIS (She blushed slightly, but quickly caught herself): Maybe because I'm the only one who isn't too caught up in their own drama to actually have a heart.

CURTIS: Says the girl who half a year ago gave him the cold shoulder whenever he came near her. (Alexis glared at him.) What about things between us?

ALEXIS: …I'll pass.

CURTIS: Why pass?

ALEXIS: You're not really my type. Your type brings back too many memories.

CURTIS: So you prefer red heads then?

ALEXIS: …w-well yes, what does that matter?

CURTIS: No reason.

(There was a brief silence.)

ALEXIS: Do you trust Gale a little more now that her training is over?

CURTIS: No, I think I trust her less.

ALEXIS: No one wants to have their emotions toyed with. It isn't pleasant and often ends in heartbreak.

CURTIS: Speaking from personnel experience?

ALEXIS: …sadly. I do know what you're going through Curtis. You DO have a right to be a little paranoid, A LITTLE.

CURTIS: Is there any sort of surveillance in the base?

ALEXIS: Well that came out of nowhere…but…yes. I don't know if I like where this conversation is going.

CURTIS: Is there any way to see what sort of training Sondre has been giving Gale and if they have…done anything else?

ALEXIS: Isn't that invading privacy?

CURTIS: Not if the intentions are bad.

ALEXIS: I don't know if that's such a good idea, Curtis.

CURTIS: Please? At the very least, you could deny or confirm the paranoia?

ALEXIS: …Very well. But you owe me for this.

CURTIS: Thank you.

**(COMMERICAL BREAK)**

(JT had been pacing shakily for a while, trying to find a way to cure boredom and avoid yet another injury. He looked outside to see Vance practicing with the new Flame Bow that Alexis had given him. JT put his hands in his hoody pockets and as he walked down the stairs to the courtyard, he stumbled and tripped.)

JT: I cannot WIN TODAY! (He watched Vance shoot a few more flame arrows that missed a target before one arrow finally hitting the tree he was aiming for.) So…first you had a sword, then a fancy artifact sword, then a Rapier, and now a Bow? All I got is an axe, a shield, and a pair of shock sticks… and who the hell is Syctax!?

VANCE: It doesn't hurt to have an arsenal of various weapons. It only makes the fighter that much stronger. So how goes the whole "avoiding getting hurt" thing?

JT: I'm calling a union meeting after the show! Eh, but who doesn't like the comical violence? Am I right? (Vance didn't acknowledge as he went back to practicing.) You've been… kinda distant lately.

VANCE: Sorry, I have a lot on my mind.

JT: As usual. Then again, that doesn't surprise me too much.

VANCE: I haven't heard from Quintin for a while now.

JT: Oye, lately it's been nothing but a Quintin fest for you. Why do you suddenly care? You told me you wanted him to be taught a lesson.

VANCE: Well maybe not in the way you taught him.

JT: Really? Since I did that, I got so many people thanking me, and the beatings have decreased by almost 50%. And was it really THAT bad? It was just a little circus act! I would have done it if someone asked me to!

VANCE: Well apparently it was enough to turn the entire school against him.

JT: Uh…he deserved it!? He never liked me and you know it! We rarely got along when the four of us were friends. He made fun of my parents just to hurt me and almost got me expelled unless I played in the football game! So I made him balance a bowling ball on his nose… in front of people for 5 bucks…then I rolled around in it like an idiot. I call it even!

VANCE: Revenge isn't always worth it. I call it not seeing the big picture.

JT: …explain.

VANCE: I know why he changed. Well…I have a feeling for why. I was right there with Alexis when I saw it and I didn't do anything.

JT: Look, I could really care less about Quintin right now. Right now, I care about YOU and the others. (He took deep breath as he walked over between Vane and the tree.) Do you feel guilty about what happened?

VANCE: Yes, but you need to realize something Jack and I want you to listen. You may not think what you did was bad but it's the impact you leave that matters. Every action has a consequence. No matter how small or big, its effect still stands. I feel bad for forgetting about Quintin over the time he left. I just want to fix things between us.

JT: Does this mean I have to be all buddy-buddy with him now?

VANCE: No and I don't expect you to. I want to help Quintin and I want you to apologize to him. I want to settle things so we don't have any problems because, let's face it, all the bullying you've had is because of Quintin and his friends. Fix this and your, and maybe my, bullying problems can end and eventually, it can benefit all three of us.

JT: …damn, you always had a way with words. Even though I'm not too keen…alright, a bully free rest of high school sounds good to me. Plus I guess I do feel bad about Qunitin.

VANCE (He patted JT's head): That's my boy!

(Suddenly a large branch from the tree Vance shot fell on top of JT.)

JT: IS THIS YOUR SICK IDEA OF KARMA?!

VANCE: Either that or I need to work on my aim.

CURTIS: (Running outside) Guys! Alexis finished decoding!

(Vance pulled JT from the tree and they walked back up the stairs into the room to see Alexis standing in front of the door.)

ALEXIS: Okay, I THINK I got this down.

VANCE: What do the translations say?

ALEXIS: They're instructions. (She raised her wand.) It's a more complicated spell than I thought but it's one I'm familiar with.

(The others noticed Alexis keeping the wand raised and she began chanting a spell, speaking in a different language. This went on for all of thirty seconds before she stopped and flicked her wand, drawing out a symbol on the door before flicking her wand again, this time spinning the symbol.)

JT: Huh…now where have I seen that before… for a time longer than it should have?

(The spinning symbol landed on the door and an unlocking sound echoed through the room. The Knights stepped back as the door opened, leading to the hallway that was leading to a bridge.)

SONDRE: That seemed a little too easy.

GALE: Let's not waste any more time.

(Suddenly, a black blur zipped past and slammed into Gale, sending her back into the others. The blur landed on the ground, blocking the way to the bridge. The creature was a black jackal with various earrings and a scar along one of his eyes. It stood like a werewolf, staring down the Knights. It wore a studded belt with torn shorts that hugged his thighs. A fanged smirk appeared on his muzzle as he tilted his head lightly. His body was lanky and he moved around like a primal freak.)

JT: Oh my god…IT'S A PRETTY BOY DOG!

ROMNIOUS: Oh how delightful, visitors! (He manically laughed.) We haven't had guests in some time! Whatever could the occasion be!?

(Vance stepped forward.)

VANCE: My name is Vance. I'm the Red Knight. We've come seeking the Griffin Gauntlets.

ROMNIOUS: Those dusty old mitts? Now why would you want such items to yourselves?

CURTIS: We need them to fully activate Morgan Lefey's Ring.

ROMNIOUS: And you presume I'm simply going to just hand them over, correct?

ALEXIS: It would be a nice change for once. We don't mean you any harm, oh mighty Romnious.

ROMNIOUS: Ooooo! I like this one. So full of spirit and…what is this? Your skin, it's an unusual color. Did you spend the afternoon rolling through the mud, child?

ALEIXS: W-what!?

ROMNIOUS (He giggled to himself): My apologies, madam. I don't think I've ever seen a woman like you before.

JT: Oye! Don't you be dissing the Lexi skin pretty-boy!

ROMNIOUS: Ooh and this one, I sense something about you. Something twisted, demented, something that redefines the words of insanity…I like it!

JT (He blushed a bit): Daaww, and you has pretty eyes!

ROMNIOUS: I ALSO sense that he's been getting hurt at random times for no reason.

JT: See!? This guy gets it! You may understand my attraction to pain, but I will not be out-speeded by a jackal man! WATCH I GO! (He zipped the other direction, and a loud crash was heard.) ….I can only blame myself!

ROMNIOUS: I also sensed he was really dim-witted. But anyways, perhaps if you ask nicely, I MIGHT just give you the items you so desire.

GALE: Just hand it over. Don't make this difficult for us.

ROMNIOUS (He smirked and suddenly zipped in front of her, deciding to mock her): Hand it over, don't make this difficult! How dare you speak to me like that, little boy!

GALE: L-little boy!? I'M A GIRL!

ROMNIOUS: With that haircut, I could be mistaken.

VANCE: Kinda has a point.

CURTIS: Let's just get down to business, alright?

ROMNIOUS: Oh alright…spoilsport. (He zipped back to the top of the stairs.) And you are?

CURTIS: Curtis, I'm the White Knight.

ROMNIOUS: Well then, perhaps this Knight of White can be a bit more polite.

JT: He's a FAAAANCY talker.

CURTIS: All we ask is for the Gauntlets and we'll be on our way. They are of great importance to us.

ROMNIOUS: More so to YOU I imagine.

CURTIS: …To me, yes.

ROMNIOUS: Well why didn't you say so!?

VANCE: So you'll give them to us?

ROMNIOUS: No! (Giggling hysterically) My, you children are stupid. Don't you know that you simply can't just ask for things unless you've earned them?

ALEXIS: Are you suggesting we fight you then?

ROMNIOUS: Perhaps I am but I'll never tell!

SONDRE: I suspected we'd be in for more of a fight, tonight.

VANCE: Be on your guard then. His super speed is gonna be a challenge.

CURTIS: Nothing we haven't beaten before. (He raised his morpher) READY!

OTHERS: (Drawing their morphers) READY!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

SONDRE: SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

(The Knights morphed and Romnious crossed his arms.)

ROMNIOUS: Oooo, little toy soldiers! Isn't that adorable!? (He chuckled.) Six on one doesn't seem very fair though. So…why don't you have fun with my main man Shintu?

GALE: Shintu?

ALEXIS: …crap, I forgot about him.

JT: Mind filling us in?

(Suddenly the ground began to rumble and without warning, a hand burst up from the ground. The Knights jumped back as a stone golem came out from the ground, brandishing a broad sword and a shield, a stone soldier nearly three times as big as the ones they had faced in the courtyard.)

ROMNIOUS: Have fun! Shintu's been needing a work out for some time!

(The Knights saw Romnious race down the hallway and they turned the attention to Shintu.)

VANCE: Curtis, you and Gale handle Romnious. Leave Shintu to us.

CURTIS: You sure?

ALEXIS: We've handled worse.

(Curtis nodded and Gale ran right in front of him. Shintu tried to slice Gale but she used her telekinesis to stop the attack. Curtis slid between his legs and gave chase to Romnious with Gale following right behind. The other four Knights wielded their weapons, watching Shintu closely.)

VANCE: What is it with us and always fighting big, bulky creatures?

(Shintu thrusted his palm forward, shooting various sharp rocks at them. They quickly dodged, noting the rocks explosions on the ground.)

JT: We've never caught big bulky creatures who throw exploding rocks, right? (He suddenly got hit with a rock, causing his temper to go through the roof.) THAT DOES IT! The throwing stuff at JT ENDS NOW! You wants to play hardball, I'LL PLAY HARDBALL!

ALEXIS: Disarm him then!

VANCE: Not a problem.

**(COMMERICAL BREAK)**

(Romnious was deliberately running at a slow pace to taunt Curtis and Gale, who made their way onto the long stone bridge. By the time Curtis and Gale had made it halfway, Romnious was at the end. He smirked and raised his hand up, causing the bridge to tremble and it began to crack. Half of the bridge that stood in front of Curtis and Gale suddenly started to fall. Gale saw this and raised both her hands, making her hands glow dark purple. The pieces of the bridge came back up to form little platforms.)

CURTIS: Smart.

GALE: Thank you.

(Gale went forward with Curtis, focusing her energy to keep the platforms afloat. Gale made it to the end and dropped the platforms they had crossed. To her surprise, Romnious shot out an energy ball that stunned Gale and broke her concentration. The platforms plummeted to the ground and Curtis dropped with them. He made a leap for the end of the bridge but came up short. However, Gale reached her hand out and caught Curtis before he fell, picking him up.)

CURTIS: T-thanks.

GALE: I'm not gonna be there to save you all the time, alright? (Curtis nodded) …you're welcome.

(Curtis and Gale quickly made their way into the temple. The room was just as big as the other room but this time, there was sand on the floor with various stone soldiers guarding a pedestal that held the two gauntlets. Once the two entered the room, the door slammed shut. Curtis and Gale looked back before seeing Romnious in front of them. This time they were ready and they both kicked Romnious, sending him back.)

ROMNIOUS: You think you're so clever don't you? Well White, you won't do much good against me, the speediest Jackal of all time!

CURTIS: Probably the ONLY speedy jackal.

ROMNIOUS: Shut up! Don't be dissin' my mommy, daddy, and cousin Shiro! I love my cousin Shiro. (He blinked and groaned.) You know what, forget I said anything. I already did. Wait, what did I say? WHO KNOWS!? (He grinned and bounced a bit before getting back into a stance.)

GALE: I can only take one psycho in my life.

JT (From across the hall): AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT COUS!

GALE: (She summoned her Halberd and flipped it in her hands.) I don't care how fast you are, Romnious. You can't escape my Shadow Senses!

ROMNIOUS: Shadow Senses? Yeah, I'm not buying it. I move so fast you can't even see me! I could have just moved three times in a row and you wouldn't have seen it.

CURTIS: All these years cooped up here must have really done a number on you. We don't want to fight you.

ROMNIOUS: Well too bad, I need MY workout too. Oh you can try and get pass me and my stone friends but even if you get the Gauntlets, so what!? It's gonna take real courage to make that little ring worth something.

GALE: I'll handle Romnious. Get the Gauntlets.

CURTIS: Right.

(Curtis quickly ran to the side and Romnious surprisingly let him pass before twitching his head lightly. He stretched his body, cricked his neck, and then suddenly zipped forward. Gale's senses proved to be useful as she dodged each of his punches and hit a swift uppercut and three consecutive slices to Romnious' torso. Romnious grunted as he stepped back, deciding to fake her out by hitting rapid kicks instead of punches. Each kick connected and he moved flawlessly, hitting kick after kick before sending Gale into the wall. The two exchanged strikes and dodges but soon Romnious caught Gale, grabbing her and driving his knee into her back. She grunted and dropped her Halberd. When Romnious spun around, he flipped with his hands, driving his feet into her face. Gale stumbled and fell on the ground. Romnious attempted to grab her halberd but she used her telekinesis to bring some of the sand on the floor up, blinding him. Using this as a distraction, she quickly set up the crystals for her attack.)

GALE: TIME STRIKE!

(Each of the crystals hit and stunned Romnious but when the dust cleared, he was still standing.)

ROMNIOUS: Ooo, thanks for that. Felt like a massage, baby!

(Gale groaned and charged in again. At the same time, Curtis wielded both the Blacksmith's Hammer and the Ivory Crusader, swiftly striking into the soldiers to drive them back. He dragged both weapons on the ground and leapt, charging them both up to slice several soldiers in half. Eventually he had cleared a section and got to the pedestal, putting away the weapons to grab the gauntlets. The soldiers stared at him as he slipped the gauntlets on. Raising his palm up, he summoned Morgan Lefey's ring and placed it onto his right ring finger.)

CURTIS: Alright, take two. EXCELSIOR! (Once again, nothing happened.) OH COME ON! Well these gauntlets have to be useful for something, right? (He made a swipe in the air with the gauntlets and his fingers turned to long talons.) …That can work too.

(Back in the central temple, another exploding rock blast had knocked Vance into one of the pillars.)

VANCE: Geez he packs a punch.

JT: Yeah, but so do we! HI-GI-GI! (He started charging but stopped.) Wow, nearly a year and still no Butch Hartman dialogue copyright lawsuit? I LOVES IT!

(Shintu was already having a few problems with both Alexis and Sondre tag teaming him. Alexis' usual tactic of freezing the legs was working but she stepped up her tactics, freezing Shintu's hands to the ground as well. This allowed Sondre to deal many slices into Shintu's head, the weak spot, and this allowed Vance and JT to rush in and deal their own strikes. Shintu broke free of the ice and roared, slamming the ground to knock the four of them back. While they were down, Shintu began creating a dark rock that he picked up and held under his arm.)

SONDRE: Enough stalling, we need to take him down NOW.

VANCE: We have him on the ropes. We could try all our attacks at once?

JT: We always do that. It's time we try something a little different.

(Shintu began running to the bridge as JT and Alexis stood side by side next to Vance and Sondre. Vance and Alexis both summoned their bows and while JT added electricity to Alexis' arrow, Sondre added some dark fire to Vance's arrow.)

JT/ALEXIS: BLITZ BARRAGE!

VANCE/SONDRE: SHADOW PIERCER!

(Both arrows launched and went straight through Shintu. Shintu had gotten enough speed and chucked the rock as far as he could as the arrows impaled his chest. He fell off the bridge and exploded in mid-air. The rock found its mark and slammed into the side of the temple, exploding and causing a huge hole in the side of it. The explosion happened nearby where Gale was and she was flung into the wall, hitting the pillar hard and dropping to the ground, demorphing.)

CURTIS: GALE!

(Romnious quickly rushed over and scooped her up bridal style, holding her weakened form as Curtis finished off the last of the soldiers.)

ROMNIOUS: Well, well, well, I seem to have your pretty little girlfriend here. Whatever shall I do? I could feast on her? Rocks don't do much for nutrition. Or maybe I could break every bone in her body and watch your face cringe every time!

CURTIS: What the hell kind of guardian are you!?

ROMNIOUS: I'm not a guardian anymore. I want OUT of here. And you're going to help me. You're going to unlock that ring and summon the Lunar Griffin because without the Griffin, there's NO way you're leaving here alive!

CURTIS: Let her go, Romnious!

ROMNIOUS: Ooo, very poor choice of words. Oh well!

(With that, he suddenly sprinted over to the giant hole in the wall and promptly threw Gale out. Curtis' eyes widened and he zipped pass Romnious and dove out after her. Gale had used her telekinesis to pull a rock over for her to hold onto. Curtis landed on the rock and Gale grunted, trying to keep the rock up. Curtis looked around and jumped onto the side of the island.)

CURTIS: Let go! I'll catch you!

GALE: C-Curtis don't! You can't hold onto both of us!

CURTIS: I don't care! Jump!

(Gale quickly moved the rock over and leapt over, clinging to Curtis' arm. She clung to him as Curtis held on with both hands. Gale quickly wrapped herself around him.)

GALE (Clinging to him, trembling in fear): Curtis, we can't make it! He's right there!

CURTIS (Holding on for dear life as he struggled to climb): I'm not letting go! Just hold on!

GALE: C-Curtis please! Vance can save us!

CURTIS: No! Don't look down; I can get us up there! Whatever happens, hold on!

GALE: …I-I'm scared alright!? What else am I supposed to do!?

(Gale tried to adjust herself but lost her grip and almost fell. Curtis was forced to catch her and hold on by one arm. She could see part of the rock they were holding onto was beginning to crumble.)

GALE (Tears escaping her eyes): Damn it Curtis, let go! Save yourself!

CURTIS: No! I don't care that you've been treating me like trash for the longest time. You're still my Gale. I don't care how cheesy this seems, I'm NOT letting you go! If you're going down, I'm going down with you!

GALE: C-Curtis…you're such an idiot.

CURTIS: But I'm your idiot.

(But it was then that the crumbling increased, thanks to Romnious and the soldiers. Within seconds, the rock that Curtis held to shattered and both he and Gale began plummeting into the abyss. Vance, Alexis, JT, and Sondre rushed over to the hole in the wall to see what was happening and stood in silence. As the both of them fell into the abyss, Curtis grabbed Gale and held her close, hugging her.)

CURTIS/GALE: I love you…

(They could feel the darkness slowly approaching but Curtis suddenly felt a surge of power through him. He looked to the ring as it was now wrapped in a white light.)

GALE: Is that…?

CURTIS: Third time's the charm! Hold on! (He held her close and pointed his arm straight into the darkness) EXCCELLLLSSSIOOOORRR!

(For a split second, the two disappeared into the darkness. Romnious and the Knights stared down below in silence for a few moments. Not a sound could be heard. Suddenly, a flash of blind white light appeared from the abyss and out shot a winged figure carrying Gale.)

VANCE: What the-!?

JT: An angel? …or someone trying to audition for a new Kamen Rider?

ALEXIS: Is that…?

SONDRE: It is.

(The angelic figure flapped its wings as it flew high into the sky. Wanting to get a better view, Romnious sprinted and leapt over the bridge, getting to the courtyard. The other 4 Knights rushed over to the steps to see the figure land neatly in the middle of the courtyard. The glowing dimmed to show Curtis in a glowing crystal suit of armor. On his back were crystal wings of a griffin along with a flowing silver and blue cape. He slowly set down Gale who ran back to join and hug the other four.)

ROMNIOUS: N-no, that's impossible! No one's supposed to be able to unlock that! I-I WAS SUPPOSED TO UNLOCK THAT! I'VE GUARDED THAT THING MY WHOLE LIFE!

CURTIS: Well maybe you lack real courage, Romnious. That's all it took. You may have guarded it your whole life but you've been keeping it safe, just for me.

ROMNIOUS: THAT POWER IS MINE YOU PATHETIC, PETTY HUMAN!

JT: Funny how he goes from a jokester to another bitter demon guy.

(Curtis summoned the Ivory Crusader which had grown longer and the gem in the middle, instead of glowing purple, glowed bright blue.)

CURTIS: I want you to fear this blade, Romnious. It's going to be the last thing you ever see.

(Romnious sprinted forward and began slicing into Curtis with his claws but they made no impact at all. Curtis swiftly kicked him back and he rose up his hand, creating a pulsing blue wave that shot out and froze Romnious. Wasting no time, Curtis rushed and dealt slice after slice for 10 seconds before leaping back. The blue went away from Romnious and each slice made its mark, as if the attacks' effects were delayed. The attacks knocked Romnious through one of the pillars, making it drop to the ground. He groggily got to his feet as Curtis grabbed the pillar and smashed the jackal with it a few times before he swung it like a baseball bat, slamming Romnious into the wall of the temple. Rubble collapsed on him but he managed to crawl out of it, badly bruised.)

ROMNIOUS: A-alright, I-I give! You win! You can go!

(Curtis slowly walked back into the temple and watched Romnious. In a last ditch effort, the jackal shot an energy beam from his combined palms. Curtis barely even moved as he brought his wings forward, blocking the attack. Romnious stared up at Curtis in fear and tried crawling back but realized there was nowhere for him to go.)

CURTIS (In a menacing tone): Go ahead and run, Romnious. You WON'T escape me.

(Romnious quickly got his feet and began to run away but Curtis was quick to freeze him.)

CURTIS: Have it your way. LUNAR SACRIFICE!

(Curtis zipped forward and stabbed Romnious, the blade going straight out his chest. The jackal's body quickly turned him into a crystal statue of himself and Curtis slid the blade out, walking slowly in front of him. The Knights watched, wondering what Curtis would do next.)

CURTIS: You will never know what REAL courage is, Romnious. Now you pay for your mistake. COURAGE SLASH!

(With the blade charged, Curtis dealt one heavy strike that shattered Romnious into pieces. Curtis walked away and used the wings to send the crystal shards out the temple and down into the abyss. Curtis turned his attention to Vance and the others before taking off his helmet. He wasn't able to get a word out before Gale grabbed him and kissed him deeply, arms locked around his neck, not wanting to let him go. Curtis gladly kissed back; making sure Gale was kept close to him before breaking it off, then looking to the others.)

CURTIS: About time I finally got one of these.

VANCE: Welcome to the club!

JT: YAY! Finally you get all the cool things for being in the Battalizer club! …I haven't even set anything up but you WILL get cool stuff…some day! And I think my bad luck has finally- (Suddenly a rogue crystal shard clanked on JT's helmet) ….I HATE THIS EPISODE!

ALEXIS: Very impressive. We finally have all 5 artifacts.

(The skies began to darken, thunder and lightning brewing in the sky before shooting down into the abyss.)

SONDRE: Celebrations will have to wait.

(Manical laughter filled the air as Romnious reappeared in full mega form, smashing the secondary temple in anger. He jumped up and in the place of the secondary island; another huge island arose, almost like a battleground.)

ROMNIOUS: THIS ISN'T OVER WHITE KNIGHT! NO GUARDIAN CAN STOP ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!? NO GUARDIAN!

ALEXIS: Looks like it's all up to the Lunar Griffin. Can just ONE Zord take him down?

CURTIS: Oh I think it will. (He ran outside and raised the Ivory Crusader to the sky.) LUANR GRIFFIN ZORD, ARISE!

(The screech of a griffin was heard as a light erupted from the dark skies. Down flew a dark brown griffin with crystal body armor, a crystal helmet, and crystal talons. Curtis jumped and flew into the cockpit, getting himself comfortable as he plugged in the Ivory Crusader, taking the ring off and attaching it to the knob on the console.)

CURTIS: Alright, time for a real test drive. (He gripped the hilt of the Crusader and thrust forward, making the Griffin charge forward.) TALONS, FIRE!

(Spreading them straight, the griffin's talons rocketed off like missiles, striking Romnious several times. He yelled out in pain and watched the talons reappear on the Griffin. With his bulkier size, Romnious wasn't as fast as before and this made things easier for the Griffin to hit several swipes into Romnious, making him stumble back. Romnious grumbled and raised his fist, shooting energy balls from his palms. The griffin brought its wings up to block them but it was pushed back and it flipped in the air, setting itself upright.)

VANCE: Need some help up there?

CURTIS: I just might. Right after this! (He gripped the hilt with both hands and focused) Courage of the skies, unleash the crystal fury of the mighty Griffin, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The Knights were confused but saw the Griffin was growing in size. The griffin began to change its form and it began standing like a humanoid Megazord, banging its fists together and getting into a regular stance as its beak dropped to reveal a megazord face. It towered over Romnious who stepped back in fear.)

CURTIS: GRIFFIN GUARDIAN MEGAZORD, ONLINE!

JT (With a fake Cockney accent): ARE YOU SERIOUS!? HE GETS HIS OWN MEGAZORD!? Oh that's just not cricket Gromit!

VANCE: Oh hush, let Curtis have this one. Besides you got the shock sticks.

JT: Yeah but I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HELL IS SYCTAX!?.

VANCE: …the guy who made the sticks? Oye, just watch the fight!

ROMNIOUS (nervously): T-that old thing? Y-you can't beat me with that old birdie!

CURTIS: Then, as you would say, let's give him a work out!

(The Griffin banged its fists together and charged in. Curtis was in almost complete control of how the Griffin moved so he decided to try close quarter combat. Romnious growled and tried for some quick slices but Curtis countered each of them and hit hard boxing jabs to the face and to the ribs. Romnious, unaware of this fighting style, was unsure of how to counter. The Griffin kept hitting good punches and even delivered a backflip kick that sent Romnious skidding back. Romnious sprinted forward, brandishing his dark red glowing claws. To Curtis' surprise, the dark red claws actually dealt some damage.)

ROMNIOUS: Hah! Armor piercing claws! Your crystal armor can't stop these!

CURTIS: You forget. (He made the Griffin brandish his own talons.) Mine are just as strong.

(The other 4 watched an intense battle between the Griffin and Romnious. In the end, the Griffin actually managed to slice one of Romnious' hands off at the wrist. The jackal screamed out in pain and dropped to his knee, clutching his wrist.)

CURTIS: Time to finish this! IVORY CRUSADER!

(The Griffin extended its hand and a large duplicate of the Ivory Crusader appeared in the Griffin's hand. Curtis pulled out the original Crusader from the console and wielded it. The Griffin followed Curtis' movements as he ran his hand along the blade, coating it in silver flames.)

ROMNIOUS: N-No w-w-wait! We can talk this over!

CURTIS: Time's up. CRYSTAL CARNAGE!

(A series of crystals materialized in front of the Griffin and suddenly launched at Romnious like a machine gun. When they were gone, Curtis swung the Crusader twice in an X formation, creating two silver waves that struck Romnious, causing him to scream out in pain. With one final charging slash, the Griffin charged, sliced through Romnious midsection, and knelt down, facing away from him. Romnious sparked and fell over, exploding.)

GALE: Woah!

(Curtis piloted the Megazord over to the courtyard and made the Griffin raise both its palms, making them glow silver to open the same portal they used to get to the temple. Vance and the others jumped up and landed inside the cockpit.)

VANCE: Well then, this is a pretty spacious area. How'd you know what to do?

CURTIS: I don't know. I just knew it but I never knew it before.

ALEXIS: I'm guessing we've learned new moves automatically when we get our hands on new weapons.

JT (Inhaling deeply): I love the smell of convenience in the morning. (A series of crystals came crashing down on top of JT.)

ALEXIS: I feel stupid for asking at this point but, will you be alright?

JT: Wake me up when the next episode is up…or when the Megaforce team arrives, whatever comes first.

Alexis: Mega-who?

(Curtis nodded and quickly piloted the Megazord through the portal, which closed directly afterwards.)

**(COMMERICAL BREAK)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: CURTIS' ROOM)**

(Curtis sat in his room at his desk. It was nearly midnight but he was busy designing a new multi-purpose communicator. He heard the door opening and turned his head to see Gale leaning in the doorway.)

GALE: …Hey.

CURTIS: Hey.

(Gale walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed while Curtis went back to working at the table. There was a silence before Gale put her hands on her lap.)

GALE: …I need to apologize.

CURTIS: Why?

GALE: For acting like-

CURTIS: I know.

GALE: You have every right to hate me and call me what you want, but I'm sorry. I've been focusing way too much on training with Sondre.

CURTIS (Rolling his eyes): That's obvious.

GALE: Look I know you're angry but will you just let me talk? (Curtis leaned back in his chair, not saying anything.) I know you won't believe me but I didn't realize I was acting like this. I've had a narrow mindset for a while but… (Taking a deep breath) Today, I don't care how weird it sounds; I saw parts of my life flash before my eyes. More importantly, I saw us. I saw what mattered most to me…and that I had almost thrown away the one thing I love because I was selfish.

CURTIS: …Do you really think saying you're sorry can fix the hell you've put both of us through?

GALE: No but it's a start. Life's too short sometimes so I want to spend it doing my best to fix things.

CURTIS: You only thought of me when you were falling?

GALE: Yes, can I at least try to fix things?

CURTIS: Answer me this: Did you and Sondre do anything together, anything at all?

GALE: No.

CURTIS: You're sure?

GALE: If I did, I would have known. But enough about Sondre, (She smiling and walked over, slowly sitting on his lap) I've been neglecting you for too long.

CURTIS: Oh? And how do you intend to thank me?

GALE: I don't need to say.

(Curtis and Gale embraced one another closely, making sure she found a comfortable spot on his lap.)

**(SCREEN FADES TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**

ALEXIS (V.O.): Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! We receive an invitation from Drake to tour Kherick Industries on one fateful and very belated Father's Day. What sort of mayhem will occur when an old enemy decides to show up? And what happens when two shocking revelations are…well…revealed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights!

JT (V.O.): Can I NOT GET HURT as much next time?

ALEXIS (V.O.): We'll see JT, we'll see.


	27. Daddy Issues

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 25: Daddy Issues<br>WRITTEN AND EDITED BY JIMMY MAHER, ZAK KAYES, AND JOEY TURNER**

**(FAR OFF IN THE JUNDAI MOUNTAINS…)**

(By the time Yuranzo had finally run out of breath, he found himself deep inside a poorly lit cave inside the Jundai Mountains. He stumbled blindly through the darkness, hands reaching for some sort of wall to touch for guidance. The only source of light was the green and purple crystal shards lodged within the walls of the cave. Yuranzo was out of breath and cold from the dampness of the cave, but he was far too angry to care.)

YURANZO: So, it was bad enough that those stupid Mythic Knights went and made my Psycho Rangers plan blow up in my face, OH NO! We came all this way! I've lost some of my best monsters to those jokers; I gave up my weekly unicorn's blood baths just to look for those stupid artifacts! And oh would you look at that: the rangers beat us to them every time! The only one who came even close to one is Ziara, and look how well that turned out! We came all the way here for NOTHING!

VOICE FROM THE CAVE: Yeah, life is funny that way kid.

(Yuranzo looked toward the entrance only to turn back and see the familiar glowing yellow eyes of Accelarazor. Yuranzo groaned, but secretly he was curious what had become of Accelerazor after he was brought back to life.)

YURANZO (Sarcastically): Oh boy, Accelerazor's back, I'm so happy. Look I am in no mood for another one of my failed monsters!

ACCELERAZOR: Now those aren't exactly the kinda words I'm looking for. I helped you out once before so by failure, I think you better choose your words about me carefully.

YURANZO: Fine, you're NOT a failure. But guess who is taking the fall for the Psychos. ME. I'm not even bothering going back there. All Grieger does is lose and lose and lose and he just sits back, saying he's got this big old plan in store. And guess what's happened because of that?

ACCELARAZOR: They got all the Artifacts?

YURANZO: …exactl—wait, how do you even know that?

ACCELARAZOR: I have my sources in the Nether. The new guy kept blabbering in his cell about Morgan's Ring and the Lunar Griffin.

YURANZO: I'm aware of Romnious. Grieger's a fool to think that old dog could finish the Knights off. I should've known, Grieger doesn't have the smarts to conquer anything! If he had listened to one of MY plans, we would have been short six Knights by now!

ACCELARAZOR: Oh really? (He smirked.) Funny you should say that, because while I was traveling abroad, I ran into someone who claimed he was an old friend of yours.

YURANZO (He cocked an eyebrow in confusion): …an old friend? I don't have any friends who could have… (His eyes widened.) Wait, what did he look like?

ACCELERAZOR: I dunno, I couldn't see him properly. He was in the shadows and all I saw were his yellow eyes. But he told me to find you and give you these. (He handed Yuranzo five familiar looking demon cards, each one with a glowing green aura.)

YURANZO (In his head): ….the clever bastard, he actually escaped. (He looked at the cards and noticed the green glow.) What the? Soul Cards?! Why would he spend so much time turning these wash-outs into Soul Cards?!

ACCELERAZOR: I'm just a messenger, bud. He said they each possess a skill that can help up your arsenal.

YURANZO: MY arsenal? (He thought for a minute, and then grinned.) …well as they say, one demon's trash is another demon's treasure.

ACCELERAZOR: So what do you suggest?

YURANZO (He grinned devilishly): I think it's time for a new world order. It's time for this jester to get his dues, and a new rise in power.

(Suddenly his hand glowed orange and a ceremonial circle surrounded by green fire appeared in front of him and Accelerazor. He then began to chant, which caused his voice to echo throughout the cave.)

YURANZO: As evil sheds its deviled eyes and bats descend into the blood red skies… (He took one card and held it up to his face.) By the power of the soul stone, let the fallen ARISE!

(Yuranzo tossed the card and it flew into a circle, causing a large explosion. The smoke dispersed revealing a familiar looking shadow.)

YURANZO: He will do for now. (He turned to Accelerazor.) Take him downtown!

ACCELARAZOR: Now why would I want to serve you?

YURANZO: Let's face it Razor-babe. Would you rather go back to speeding around committing random acts of violence by yourself…or apart of this new cult?

ACCELARAZOR: I don't necessarily play well with others you know.

YURANZO: The more thorns in the side of "King" Grieger the better though.

ACCELARAZOR (He looked to the demon): …eh, I got nothing better to do.

(Accelarazor and the shadow exited the cave through a shadow portal, while Yuranzo grimaced in delight.)

YURANZO: All hail Yuranzo...

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(THE HOME OF VANCE ARCHER, 9:08 AM.)**

(Since Vida had left, Vance found there were bigger holes in his schedule then he realized. He also found he was waking up earlier than usual. The week had flown by since Curtis had gotten the ring. He was grateful to know that things had healed between Gale and Curtis and that other things, as far as he knew, would be less stressful. With nothing to really do, he was on his laptop in his room, skimming through some of the new vocal tracks he had recorded with a pencil nestled above his ear. His gift from Curtis and Gale sat on his lap with his thumb lazily strumming a few chords.)

VANCE: Damn, should have re-recorded that. I can do that later.

(His eyes wandered to the calendar on his laptop and he blinked, clicking on the date to see that it was Father's Day.)

VANCE: Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Fishin' time!

(Every Father's Day Vance and his father, Liam, would go fishing out by the lake. It was practically a tradition and it was always something Vance looked forward to. He opened his closest and dug through, bringing out a box and he stuffed some things in his backpack. Picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he turned off his laptop, closed it, and left the room. Closing the door behind, he leaned over the railing in the hallway.)

VANCE: DAD! You almost ready? Those fish ain't gonna catch themselves!

(There was silence. Vance scratched the back of his head and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Turning the corner, he stopped and saw Liam adjusting the tie on his suit, tending to the coffee.)

VANCE: Uhh Dad? You think wearing a suit is gonna get the fish in faster?

LIAM: Fish?

VANCE: Sorry, I should be asleep around this time but I couldn't really sleep. We're still going for…today, right? I can't wait to go fishing again.

LIAM: I know you are but-

VANCE: Something come up?

LIAM: I just got a call from the boss this morning. He needs me to come in today. We're a bit shorthanded this week and besides, I could use the extra money.

VANCE: Right, right. I understand. You don't have to take every single new shift that comes out, it's gonna run you dry, man.

LIAM: I've been handling myself well, thanks.

VANCE: Just looking out for you. It's just…it's been awhile since we spent a lot of time together; you're always at work—

LIAM: You're always with your friends.

VANCE: And my job! It's part-time…but still.

LIAM: Just as long as you don't keep yourself cooped up here all day. I'm glad you're doing things with your music. It's just the theme you're going with though…

VANCE: I know. But I swear I'm not one of THOSE bronies.

LIAM: If you were, I'd make sure you would be doing something productive. I hear enough about those from one of my co-worker's kids. (Vance nodded.) Got any plans for today?

VANCE: Well…not really, just hanging out with my friends.

LIAM: Okay. Just thought you should know about the tour they got at work today.

VANCE: At Kherick Industires?

LIAM: Yep. It's at noon. Francis' son is hosting.

VANCE: Drake? Joy, I can hear the gloating now…

LIAM: How do you think I feel? It's free so if you and your friends want to show up, your choice. Besides, what would be more important than introducing some of your new friends to me?

VANCE: U- uh…

LIAM: I know it's not my business Vance but what exactly do you and your friends do that requires you coming home late? I hope you haven't been doing anything…reckless.

VANCE: I neither confirm nor deny, dearest father! (He chuckled but Liam gave him a serious look.) No I haven't been drinking, drag racing, doing drugs, robbing stores, or jacking cars.

LIAM: You didn't say anything about you having sex with anyone.

VANCE: That's for another time.

LIAM: Alright then. I only work 6 hours today so after I'm done, you and me, the lake. Promise.

VANCE: You sure?

LIAM: Yes. And I always keep a promise.

VANCE: True. (He looked upstairs) Well, I'll finish what I'm working on and I'll ride over with you in a half an hour, right?

LIAM: Sure, just don't be too loud.

VANCE (He hugged Liam): Promise.

(Liam nodded as he watched Vance head up the stairs.)

**(KHERICK INDUSTRIES, 30 MINUTES LATER.)**

(The outside of Kherick Industries was on the east end of Sundraville, a towering factory that could always be seen at any point in the city. A silver Camaro pulled up to the parking lot driven by Liam. Vance, sitting in the passenger seat, opened the door and got out, fixing his red windbreaker. A small crowd had gathered in the main lobby area and Vance jogged over. )

VANCE: Let's see, where are they?

CURTIS: Right here!

(Vance turned to see Curtis, Gale, Alexis, and JT heading towards the lobby.)

VANCE: You guys don't have plans?

GALE: Not until later tonight. Glad you invited us.

ALEXIS: Remind me again why you dragged me here, JT?

JT: I did NOT drag you here. I merely said we were going somewhere informative!

ALEXIS: But Drake?! I'd get more information from those Sam & Max comics you have!

JT: Oye, DON'T BE DISSING THE FREELANCE POLICE! Besides, it beats sitting back at base with your nose in the books again, right?

ALEXIS: I prefer to be alone today, thank you.

VANCE: Why? It's a beautiful day today.

JT: Yeah, it smells like- (He took a big sniff of the air, and then coughed.) …big business.

(Alexis was about to answer until she saw Drake, dressed in a fancy suit, coming down the steps.)

ALEXIS: …I have my reasons.

DRAKE: Welcome everyone, glad you all could find the place. I mean, who can't? It's the biggest building in the city.

VANCE (To himself): You don't say.

JT (He whispered to Vance, Gale, and Curtis): He's probably just compensating for something.

(All three of them snickered.)

DRAKE: You're all gonna need ID cards to get through the gates which-

JT (He started waving his hands in front of Drake's face): You don't need our IDs, these aren't the droids you're looking for.

DRAKE (Unphased): Easy there loco psicótico, the ID cards were all provided beforehand, so if you'll just follow me up these steps, we can begin the tour.

(The tour crowd followed Drake up the steps. The Knights kept close together on the tour as they were lead through the main factory's production rooms. Curtis leaned by Vance while they listened to Drake gloat a bit about the XSCGP.)

CURTIS: Hey, how are you holding up?

VANCE: Hm? About what?

CURTIS: You and Vida. I know you probably miss her and stuff.

VANCE: Well, one falls and another rises I suppose. I'm not really that bummed.

CURTIS: Yeah but you two were really cute together, with the limited time you had.

VANCE: Well I picked a hell of a first time.

(JT was about to say something but Vance hastily pinched his lips shut.)

CURTIS: I'm sure you'll find someone else, right?

VANCE: Yeah but I wouldn't make it my main priority. If I meet somebody, cool.

CURTIS: Can I offer a bit of advice? Dating wise, I mean.

VANCE: Shoot.

CURTIS: Gale was my third girlfriend so it took me a few times before I got it right. The best thing you can do is NOT compare every girl you meet to Vida. And try not to waste yourself on dating. It isn't well…healthy. I should know.

VANCE: Sounds like good advice.

CURTIS: Your choice to follow it, man.

VANCE (He turned towards JT): Okay big boys are done talking, NOW what did you want to say?

JT (Vance let go of JT's lips): You mean you did the thing with the bed and the—

VANCE: Yes. But I see no reason to brag over it.

ALEXIS: Odd, other males would just brag away about how big they are or how many they have taken. It isn't THAT impressive.

(The Knights and the group made their way into a large room. In the center of the room was a pedestal with four arc reactors surrounding it and on the pedestal was a large green orb. Around the area were several other smaller green spheres, some in drawers and some in cases.)

DRAKE: And THESE, boys and girls, are the future of Kherick industry!

JT: …the future of Kherick industry is modeled after the Cosmic Cube from the Avengers?

DRAKE: No…well sorta, these are Eco-Spheres, spheres of pure energy; we like to think of it as a more efficient power source. Just one of these bad boys is powering the whole building right now; two of these could power the entire city! We're still working on the smaller ones to power the main electrical grid.

(Curtis and Gale were amazed at what they saw before them, Alexis however didn't look that impressed.)

DRAKE: Alright, that's the end of this little tour. Thanks for coming by!

JT: When do we go to the gift shop?

DRAKE: There is no gift shop.

(JT pouted. The crowd dispersed but the Knights decided to stick around.)

DRAKE: So, what do you guys think of my little gifts to the world?

ALEXIS: Eh, it's impressive I guess?

JT (He got really close to Drake): I OBJECT YOUR HONOR! Now I may be an idiot, but one thing I am not sir, is an idiot! No mere man, no matter how awesome his goatee is, or how many imported pizzas he has, can make some kind of super battery out of NOTHING but pure energy!

CURTIS: …I gotta side with the boy on this one, how exactly did you make these? Lightspeed was close but not exactly on the verge of such a breakthrough.

DRAKE: Eh, my dad's got his own resources, its part of his vision to make the world a better place.

ALEXIS (She scowled): Uh-huh, and you're using it to show up two of your former co-workers?

DRAKE: Whoa, showing up's kind of a harsh word, chica.

ALEXIS: Call me chica one more time and I'll show you what harsh is. And it'll be worse than scratching your car or messing up your pretty little haircut.

JT: …c-can we still do either of those? (Alexis rolled her eyes.)

DRAKE: I'm just showing how the company can still operate while my dad's out of commission.

GALE: Hey, where is your dad anyway?

DRAKE: He's at home in bed, he's real sick.

JT: ….aaaaaand you're not over there taking care of him becauuussssseeeee-

DRAKE: Dude, someone's gotta run the company while he's in bed! Besides, he and I don't really see eye to eye, he just can't accept my "arrogance" as he calls it, and clearly doesn't think I can handle running this company, when I've clearly made it more successful than it's ever been!

ALEXIS (A hint of anger was found in her voice): But what'll happen if your dad's sickness ends up being fatal!?

DRAKE: Chica, relax. If things go for the worst, he can rest in peace knowing the company's in excellent hands. He can't control me forever, right?

(Alexis' eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes looked as though they were on the verge of tears. In her moment of anger, she clutched Drake's wrist painfully, almost as if she wanted to pull it off.)

ALEXIS: The company?! Your own father could be on the verge of death and all you can think about is your precious company!? He's your own father, and it's Father's Day! You should cherish every moment and not ever waste it! Who knows how long he'll be around for it!?

DRAKE: Geez, someone's got some major daddy issues…maybe you should have stayed home, you're a real downer chica—

(Alexis wasted no time making her fist ice cold and hard as ice before clocking Drake straight in the nose, knocking him right on his ass.)

ALEXIS: YOU WANT HARSH!? HOW ABOUT LOSING EVERYTHING AND HAVING TO START ALL OVER!? YOU SICKEN ME YOU ARROGANT, PATHETIC, CHILD! HOW ABOUT I TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR MONEY, YOUR TOYS, YOUR FAMILY, AND DROP YOU OFF IN HELL!? NO ONE'S GONNA HEAR YOU COMPLAIN DRAKE SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY ISSUES WITH ANYONE'S FATHER OR I'LL BREAK MORE THEN YOUR SKIMPY PALE LITTLE WRIST!

(Curtis, Gale, and Drake were frightened to see Alexis like this, but JT looked genuinely worried. He was the only one who noticed the tears forming in her eyes; Alexis caught sight of JT looking at her, and hastily brought her hand back and quickly wiped her eyes before storming off.)

JT: ..L-Lexi?

(He looked really worried and quickly threw a glare at Drake. Then when no one was looking, he sneaked over towards the eco-spheres.)

DRAKE: …no one gonna help me up?

VANCE: She just needs to relax. I'm not exactly sure what's going on.

(Gale helped him up.)

GALE: Next time choose better words, alright? Don't pretend she's not right Drake, you should be taking care of your dad.

CURTIS: You know, some people would consider themselves lucky to even have a dad. Otherwise they'd probably do something crazy, and possibly destructive. (He smirked at JT.)

DRAKE: What? What are you getting at- (He turned around and noticed JT holding both Eco-spheres in his hands like basketballs) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

JT: Who's up for a little ONE-ON-ONE ECO-SPHERE BASKETBALL!

DRAKE (He rushed over to JT while Vance, Curtis and Gale looked on): PUT THOSE DOWN YOU IDIOT! Those are easily breakable! Curtis, anyone, help me out here!

CURTIS (He secretly smirked towards Gale, and casually walked over): Ok, relax. I'm coming. You gonna help Gale?

GALE (She pretended to look the other way): I don't see a thing.

VANCE (He groaned): Alright I'm coming. (He casually walked over, not really caring.)

**(LOCAL TGI FRIDAYS A BLOCK AWAY FROM THE FACTORY)**

(After the tour, the Knights made their way over to a nearby Fridays to relax and have linner, their word for lunch and dinner, together. While Vance, Curtis, Gale, and JT sat together in a circle booth in the corner, Alexis had chosen to sit by herself in the outside area. Nobody came out to the outside balcony anymore so she used that time to read to herself quietly.)

JT: Ah TGI Fridays, one of the only few non-pizza restaurants I'm not banned from! You think Alexis will be alright?

VANCE: I'm sure she's just cooling down. Right now I'm a bit more concerned about WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?! If you dropped one of those things they would've exploded!

JT: Relax, I wasn't actually gonna drop them, I just wanted to make the vein on Drake's goatee'd head pop for making Lexi storm off like that. What do you think I am? An idiot?

VANCE (He rolled his eyes): Didn't cross my mind. Now are ya gonna pay for yourself this time or do I have to?

CURTIS: No need, it's on me. I got my paycheck from the Job Centre here.

JT: Ooh, that works even better!

VANCE: Anyone know where Sondre is?

GALE: He told me he was spending time with Terretto. Do you have plans later today, Vance?

VANCE: Fishing.

CURTIS: Have fun with it. Say hi to him for me.

JT: Tell him I'm sorry about trying to mow his shag rug!

VANCE: I will.

GALE: So how is the whole YouTube thing going? I didn't know you were a Brony or a musician.

VANCE: Well I didn't see any harm in trying something new. I saw a few episodes and then I just watched some with Vida.

JT: Speaking of which, I watched one of the new episodes and I'm curious, what's up with King Sombra? I mean they set us up that he was some big scary threat and then he just ended up standing there, looking scary and doing no-

VANCE (He pinched JT's lips shut): My channel still has a lot of my old music and non-Brony stuff but since I've done Brony music, everyone's been eating it up. I'm almost at 4000 subscribers. That track you and I made Curtis has gotten almost 20,000 views!

CURTIS: Nice. How's the new guitar?

VANCE: Playing like a charm. I love it. I was working on a special song for my dad. (He looked to Gale.) How about your family, Gale?

GALE: Depends on which one. The one I was raised by or my actual family?

VANCE: Raised by. You never really told me about your family.

GALE: Decent I suppose. I keep in close contact with them on Skype though. Curtis, you met them right?

CURTIS: They're a…rowdy bunch.

GALE: My family plans on taking a trip to Florida this summer. I haven't been to Disneyworld in ages.

JT (He looked up shocked, and made Vance let go of his lips): You, you is going to the Disneyworld, without your favorite cousin!?

GALE: It's not in our budget for an extra crazy?

JT: WHY MUST THE GOOD ONES BE LEFT BEHIND!? (He sobbed hysterically. Vance patted his shoulder.)

VANCE: Would a French Vanilla and Caramel sundae cheer ya up? (JT made a sad little puppy face and nodded.) Good. I'll have the Butterscotchshy. What about you Curtis?

CURTIS: What about me?

VANCE: How are you and your family? Has anything improved recently?

CURTIS: No, but I wish.

GALE: What do you mean? I thought your sister got better?

CURTIS: She did, but we spent a lot of money trying to cure her. Even with the large sum of money I got from Sondre, which was a true blessing, it still wasn't enough to pay for the previous expenses. To top it all off, my parents and I aren't on good terms. I don't know how much longer she can hang on so I just have to prepare for the worst.

GALE: But babe, I thought you were close with your parents.

CURTIS: Well with my mom at least, but I haven't spoken to my dad in so many years.

VANCE: But why?

CURTIS: He never wanted me to join Lightspeed and become a Power Ranger. He wanted me to become something more sensible like a doctor or a businessman. (JT made gagging noises.) Exactly! I told him that it was my life and he can't tell me what to do, so he stopped talking to me. To think, we used to spend so much time together. I can't believe those days are gone.

JT: At least you have a dad.

(Everyone looked at JT in confusion for his statement, except Vance who knew exactly what he meant. JT looked awkwardly around, and then stood up and stretched.)

VANCE: Where you going?

JT: Well the food isn't gonna be here for a while, and I'm kinda sick of looking at that guy over there talking into his cell phone, so I'm going to check on Lexi.

GALE: Alright.

(JT left the booth, after grabbing the basket of bread, and made his way outside to the balcony. Alexis almost jumped when she heard the sound of the door being opened.)

JT: Yie! Relax, I don't want to get my nose cracked, these aren't the droids you… oh wait I already used that joke.

ALEXIS: What do you want, Jack?

JT: Uh…just to check on you? Basket bread?

ALEXIS (She sighed bitterly): No thank you.

JT: (He waved the basket in front of her face): Come oooon, it's garlicy. (Alexis reluctantly grabbed a bread stick.) I'm sorry today hasn't been going well for you.

ALEXIS: It's been peachy. I should have broken that bastard's wrist when I got the chance.

JT: Would it have helped if I shocked the ever-loving jackass out of him?

ALEXIS: In this case I think it would have. Who does he think he is? He hasn't got a clue on the reality of his father passing away. The fact he can stomach his father actually dying…

JT: I don't think it can take a genius to figure out why you don't like this day. Am I gonna get punched for asking?

ALEXIS (She sighed): No.

JT: Don't you think you should be spending this day with your friends?

ALEXIS: I'm not in the mood.

JT: Well, you can punch me for this, but maybe if you talk about it with someone, you'll feel better?

ALEXIS: You think it's easy to talk about something like this?

JT: Take one look at me Lexi, do you think I'm a guy who talks about his feelings to everyone. I'm a therapist/psychologist's worst nightmare. …plus, you really think it was easy telling you about what happened with MY parents?

(Alexis mentally dope slapped herself when she remembered, JT had told her about his tragic past, and she knew that it was extremely painful for him. She could remember the few tears that had escaped so she relaxed and looked over the balcony before turning her head back to him.)

ALEXIS: …you want to know that badly?

JT: Considering I know next to nothing about your past, this would be a good start.

(The two shared a silence before Alexis put away her book and put her hands on the table.)

ALEXIS: When I was younger, the only people that ever mattered to me were my parents. I was never the most popular girl growing up. I wasn't interested in dolls or sitting around doing nothing. Andrew, my father, was Qerravale's finest Blacksmith. He always encouraged me to help around the shop. His job was the only way we could afford to put anything the table. I…often got teased by some of the boys for being a daddy's girl and even though I was, I didn't care. Any chance I could to help was better than wasting my time. I was taught at a young age to never accept anything unless you've earned it. He's the reason I got into archery. That's how I got my exercise: archery, sprinting, and heavy lifting with all the tools. And even though he worked my ass off, he would still find time to talk with me while I swung on my swing in our backyard.

JT: They had swings in medieval times?

ALEXIS (She rolled her eyes): Yes Jack, we were less advanced but we weren't cavemen.

JT: (Dope slapped himself) Right…sorry. And your mom?

ALEXIS: Clarise, my mother, she was always fascinated by magic. She was close friends with Erin, the original Blue Knight. Terretto sort of became like my uncle at that point. My mom said I should focus on my studies so I helped around the Knight Ranger Base with the library downstairs. A normal day for me would be reading and exercising. I didn't want my life to change but I knew, growing up, I would find purpose in my life as a Knight. To find out my dad was going to be a real Knight made me proud because I knew one day he would pass on his duties to me. But…I didn't expect things to change so quickly. I don't want to remember that day but it's stuck with me and haunted me when I let my guard down.

JT: What happened?

ALEXIS: It was my 14th birthday. The past year my mother had been teaching me magic spells and my dad had made me step up my training. I was stronger and faster than a lot of the boys. I was in my bed, they had just tucked me in and I drifted to sleep. I awoke during the middle of the night and all I could hear was screaming outside. I can still feel the heat waves from the fires inside the house. Somebody was attacking our house and whoever they were, they attacked fast. I didn't know how long I had been out so I ran to check on my parents; they were out cold in the bed so I put a revival spell on them which I thought would wake them. I ran outside and got my wand out but-….

JT: …but what?

ALEXIS: I couldn't focus. I was drowsy still and my heart was racing. I felt only one thing in me: fear. I was scared, scared for the first real time in my life and all I could do was watch that house burn. By the time Terretto showed up to put out the fire…my parents were dead. My spell had done nothing because I was barely even awake. (She had her head down; it was clear the last few sentences she had a hard time talking about.) Fear. Fear is a weakness, Jack. Fear is what killed my parents and I said on that day I would erase fear from my mind, my soul, and my heart. Fear is what makes people hesitate and it's the singular mistake that can end someone. When Terretto took me in, he taught me to remove fear and that's exactly what I did when I came here.

JT: I guess that explains the bitterness. But if you completely detach yourself from your emotions, you're gonna lose track of what's important. And don't say you don't know the sort of pain I do because yeah, I do. Today's not exactly the happiest day for me either because I can't celebrate it properly either. But you know what; I make the best of it even though, hey, it's tough. But I don't detach myself from everyone. I make an effort to have fun, make friends, kick demon butt if necessary, and enjoy their company. Even though I may annoy them or sometimes irritate them, I'm still their friend and I'm YOUR friend, no matter how many times you brainfreeze me….even though I kinda like it. You may think you can erase fear but I don't look at it so bad. I could be scared knowing every day I could die, especially at the zoo with Praxis or at sea with Bloodbeard, but I'm not. Well, not AS much. Fear isn't always a bad thing. Fear can be a….uh …t-the right motivation.

ALEXIS: Every time I think back on that day, that day serves as a reminder of what I cannot let happen again. I don't like to talk about it, I really don't, and I want you to respect that, Jack.

JT: Of course. My lips are sealed.

(She took in a breath and stood up right when Vance came out.)

VANCE: Food's here. You alright, Lex?

ALEXIS: Yeah, I'm fine. The food smell's good.

(Vance nods and holds the door open as JT and Alexis both went through to join the others. Alexis paused for a moment.)

ALEXIS: Jack? (JT turned back.) …thank you.

JT: No problem. ….but uh, could you maybe keep the whole me being profound thing to yourself? I got a goofy reputation to keep up.

ALEXIS: Sure thing.

(Alexis smiled lightly and walked past Jack but not before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, touching his other cheek gently. JT just stood there shocked for a few seconds, and then fell backwards.)

**(20 MINUTES LATER…)**

(The Knights, having finished their linner, departed from Fridays with full stomachs.)

JT: (He gave a slight burp): …okay, maybe having the Mega Oreo Fudgedae Supreme after those two burgers wasn't such a good idea.

VANCE: With a title like that, are you really surprised? I'm already stuffed.

GALE: Let's get back to base then and depump JT's stomach before he hurls again.

JT: Heyheyheyhey! It was one time and her foot just so happened to be in the unintended aim of my intestinal debris. Then again, I didn't like her shoes and her reaction was priceless. (JT laughed at this and, to his surprise, Alexis laughed as well.)

ALEXIS: …what, I thought it was funny.

(Curtis was about to make a remark until they heard the sound of an explosion coming from across the block. The 5 felt the rumbling in the ground as the lobby section of the factory had been blasted wide open.)

CURTIS: You've gotta be kidding.

(High above the factory the skies had begun to darken and a familiar maniacal laugh filled the air.)

GALE: Three guesses who that laugh belongs to.

JT (Fully recovered): Yuranzo! My part time arch enemy, part time comic relief counterpart!

ALEXIS: Let's go.

(The Knights ran over to the courtyard in front of the factory. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard, looking at the damage and several employees evacuating.)

VANCE: Alright, who's the monster of the week this time?

(JT was about to answer until he turned and saw a medium sized ball with an evil clown symbol engraved on it rolling towards them. A fuse on the top was quickly going down.)

JT: Ah, the classic cartoon bomb with the little fuse on top, I love a demon who respects the classics. (He quickly zapped it.)

GALE: What was that?

(They looked up to see the same symbol carved in the dark clouds.)

ALEXIS: I know that symbol.

YURANZO: And you WON'T forget it!

(Looking to the lobby, a portal opened and out stepped Yuranzo in new attire. Instead of the old black and white, the white was now a dark blood red and there were various bits of new armor on him, including a familiar helmet and visor over his eyes…and a VERY familiar sword in his right hand.)

ALEXIS: …no way.

VANCE: I knew there was something up. How in the hell did you get the Red Psycho sword!?

JT: And more importantly, do you have the Blue Psycho axe, BECAUSE I WANT IT!

VANCE: No JT, it was erased along with the Psychos, but how'd he find the sword?

YURANZO: Oh you'll be surprised what one finds just lying around.

CURTIS: You can't expect us to take you seriously this time, can you? We beat the Psychos, so no matter what you throw at us, we're just gonna beat them.

YURANZO: Evil never stays down for long, White Knight. Something stirs deep within the Nether and there are forces at work that not even Grieger can see. He believes he has some sort of master plan that involves him losing over and over to you children but the reality is, he's stalling for anything he can get his hands on to survive or that maybe, just maybe, one of his precious generals can defeat you. Well I beg to differ. (He raised the sword.) Why? Because now I have a trump card.

GALE: And you really think you'll be able to control that much power?

YURANZO: Oh you're one to talk, little boy…girl-thing! Where's your precious little Scythe? Obviously you weren't strong enough to handle REAL darkness. (Gale scowled.) I hold in my hands one of the most powerful Nether weapons of all time. Other than the Ivory Crusader, the Serpent Soul Scythe, the Cursed Blade of the Black Knight, and Grieger's Master Sword. And with this, I'm gonna finally put you down like the pitiful dogs you are!

JT (He smirked): That you got by stealing from one of the best villains in the original show.

YURANZO: Exactly, that I got by stealing it from-… (He realized what he said, and then scowled) Oh screw you I'm invincible!

VANCE: I've heard enough of this.

YURANZO: Ah, I wouldn't take another step. Or else.

CURTIS: He's bluffing.

(Vance took another step but suddenly they get attacked by a black blur, knocking Vance into the others. They got up and hear another familiar laugh, seeing Accelarazor next to Yuranzo.)

ACCELARAZOR: He did warn you.

VANCE: Accelarazor!?

ACCELARAZOR: Surprised? Good. We're just getting started.

GALE: Damn it, I should have known…two lives.

JT: HA! I knew the writers would figure out what to do with him!

YURANZO: I'll let you handle Accelarazor while my associate—(The sound of an explosion is heard from inside the factory and the alarms begin to go off.) –drains the Industries' Eco supply! Have fun, Knights. We shall be seeing one another very soon! You, me…and the Cult of the Jester!

(Yuranzo laughed as he vanished through a portal. Accelarazor suddenly zipped into the factory.)

GALE: Sounds like its coming from the man production room.

ALEXIS: Then that's where we'll go.

(She began running to the lobby with the Knights quickly following. They made their way through to the main production room to find liquid eco in barrels and a few conveyor belts higher up. There, right by Accelarazor…was Braygo, chugging down liquid eco.)

BRAYGO: Mmm, Eco tastes real good!

CURTIS: AND Braygo? What the hell is going on?

ACCELARAZOR: The start of your nightmares, humans!

(Drake was about to rush in onto the scene but he hid behind the door, watching what was going on.)

DRAKE: What are those idiots doing they're go-….wait.

VANCE: READY!

OTHERS: READY!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, AND GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(The Knights morphed and summoned their weapons quickly. Drake, seeing this, shook his head.)

DRAKE: I was right. Those guys did seem a little strange when they took off back at the Dome.

CURTIS: Braygo's gonna get Eco all over the place.

GALE: Isn't that stuff highly flammable?

CURTIS: Exactly. Looking at you Vance.

VANCE: Drat.

(Accelarazor suddenly dashed away out of the main production room. Vance, Curtis, and Alexis raced away leaving JT and Gale to face off with Braygo.)

BRAYGO: Wait, I remember you! You! You're the one who defeated me, took the pretty shield thing, and made me look like a big doofus!

JT (He had a halo over his head): Who? Me? Oh yeah, twas a dark and stormy night but I won't forget kicking your steely, scaly butwissimo all around Sundraville! And by that I mean the museum parking lot!

BRAYGO: Well it ain't gonna be happening again, cus I is gonna turn you into CRISPY BACON!

JT: Oh yeah, well I is gonna make you into the WORLD'S UGLIEST LIZARD SHOES! …AND A MATCHING PURSE FOR MY GRANNY!

GALE: Focus boy! Okay. Eco is flammable but also it can be deadly when charged up with electricity. Follow my lead. (She pulled out the Horn.)

JT: Roger! (He pulled out the Shield.)

JT/GALE: EXCELSIOR! POWER UP!

(Vance, Alexis, and Curtis had stopped Accelarazor in the secondary lobby on the third floor. Alexis shot an ice arrow that stunned Accelarazor, allowing Vance to sweep in and thrust kick the speedster in the chin, knocking him into an uppercut from Curtis. Accelarazor stumbled but caught himself and looked at the three with their weapons raised. Alexis cast a spell that created a force field on the doors, blocking the demon's escape. Liam, who was on the sidelines, stayed hidden for the moment.)

VANCE: You really wanna make this tough? We beat you once, we can beat you again!

ACCELARAZOR: True but the last time you needed help from little toy motorcycles. How are you gonna catch me now!?

CURTIS: Don't cheat then. Fist to fist. Just us.

ACCELARAZOR: Whatever. You're on!

CURTIS: When you first fought us, only Vance had his Artifact. Take a look at this!

VANCE/CURTIS/ALEXIS: EXCELSIOR! POWER UP!

(The Knights gained their Battalizers and drew their weapons. Accelarazor watched but shrugged and zipped forward, clocking Vance and sending him into the wall. He went to Curtis and tried punching him but the Crystal Armor blocked a chunk of his attacks. Curtis grabbed Accelarazor's wrist and hit his elbow on the shoulder joint, twisting his arm to allow Alexis to shoot several energy arrows into the demon's chest. Vance recovered and front flipped over the demon, driving the demon's head into the ground. Accelarazor zipped away and shot out energy bolts that knocked Alexis back. Accelarazor charged in and hit several hard lefts and rights to Vance but Vance countered with high jump and thrust kicks, each finding their mark.)

ALEXIS: Hit him where it hurts!

VANCE: DRAGON VORTEX!

(Vance charged up his attack and launched it but Accelarazor dodged it. Accelarazor rushed in and kicked him a few times before slashing into his armor. Curtis jumped in and sliced into the back of the demon several times.)

LIAM (to himself): Wow, it's been awhile since I've been this close to the action.

(Accelarazor made some more swipes but Curtis blocked them with the Crusader, slicing into him, creating sparks. Alexis helped by freezing the feet of the demon allowing Vance and Curtis to tag team him. Alexis looked at Accelarazor's energy meter on her morpher.)

ALEXIS: He's only halfway down!?

(Accelarazor smirked and knocked Vance and Curtis back. He raised his arm up and clenched his fist, making himself glow green. Alexis watched his meter go right back up.)

ACCELARAZOR: Did you really think I would come back with JUST the same tricks as before? (He turned his head.) I'll make this simple. (He suddenly zipped over and grabbed Liam, yanking him by the collar.)

CURTIS: Ah, crap…

VANCE: Drop him! This battle is between us!

ACCELARAZOR: Sure, I'll let him go, once you and your friends surrender to me.

ALEXIS (Drawing her bow): Drop him!

ACCELARAZOR: Bad idea.

(He threw Liam across the room, straight to one of the windows. Vance quickly zipped over to the window and caught Liam. Accelarazor watched this and Curtis suddenly wrapped the Ivory Crusader's blade around him.)

CURTIS: UNI-CRUSHER!

(Accelarazor growled in pain as he dropped to one knee, sparking. Having no choice, he retreated. Vance helped Liam up.)

VANCE: You alright?

LIAM: I've been through worse but yes. Thank you Red Knight.

VANCE: Don't worry about it. Now it's for the best that you get out of here. Things are about to get pretty messing around here.

LIAM: As if it can't get THAT much worse. (He nodded and went to the door and thought for a moment.) I wish Vance could have seen this. Though come to think of it, the ranger's voice did sound awfully familiar…

**(BACK IN THE PRODUCTION ROOM)**

(JT and Gale had been fighting Braygo and the two had finally found an effective strategy. Braygo's strength kept JT at bay while Gale used her dark telepathy to pick up barrels and douse Braygo in eco. JT charged up a thunder ball and threw it at Braygo, shocking him. With him stunned, JT and Gale both rushed in and continued their attacks, making sure to hit his weak spots. They did this for three successive times until JT sent him into the transformer.)

GALE: Don't overdo it. You don't wanna blow up the whole grid.

JT: Not to worry, I got dis. (He raised his axe.) Haven't used this in a while: THUNDERBOLT SLICE!

(JT's attack connected and the electricity became twice as strong, connecting with the grid to add massive damage. Braygo screamed in pain before an explosion occurred, sending Braygo crashing through the walls, right outside. JT and Gale chased him outside and stood on opposite sides of him.)

BRAYGO (Dizzy): Daah…. Did I win?

JT: (Baby talk): Aww, who's the big boy that made his head go boom? You are! Oh yes you are!

(JT raised his axe but he was suddenly yanked away by JT as a dark energy ball slammed on the ground where JT originally was.)

JT: Hey! What was that for?

(Gale pointed to a familiar looking demon that was approaching. The demon was bright orange with a black magician robe and matching hat. He walked with a steel scepter like an old man would walk with a walking stick. It had been a long time, but Gale and JT recognized this demon)

GALE/JT: Hexor!?

HEXOR: Were you expecting Merlin?

JT: WHAT'S WITH THE RECURRING VILLAINS!?

(Hexor raised his scepter and hit green lightning on Braygo, recharging him. Braygo got to his feet and looked at Hexor.)

BRAYGO: Wait, what are you doing here orange wizardy-guy?

HEXOR; Never mind my appearance, you should be more concerned that you got your bottom royally trounced. You're getting sloppy, Braygo.

BRAYGO: S-…So!? I can handle them myselves I can!

HEXOR: You could have fooled me.

GALE: Well now it's a fair fight! (Hexor looked to her.) Yeah, hi. Remember me? You better pray the Blue Knight doesn't see you.

HEXOR: You dare mention her in my presence!? Insolent l-…fret not, we will be meeting again. (He summoned a portal.) Be on your guard, Knights!

(Gale was about to give chase but Braygo and Hexor had vanished through the portal.)

GALE: Damn it.

JT: Relax, we'll get them next time. Until then, TO THE OTHERS!

(Gale watched JT head back into the building, following quickly behind. They met up with Curtis, Alexis, and Vance.)

GALE: You guys handle Accelarazor?

VANCE: No, he got away.

ALEXIS: What about Braygo?

JT: Well we beat him down pretty bad but uh…he kinda got away too? No thanks to Hexor—

GALE: SHUSH!

ALEXIS: Wait, what? (She sighed.) Great.

CURTIS: So Yuranzo's obviously planning something with this new Cult.

VANCE: The question is: how many members are there?

GALE: We'll worry about it later.

(As the 5 were talking, Curtis noticed Drake walking over. Curtis cleared his throat making the other 4 turn to see him.)

DRAKE: Well then, gotta say your work was impressive. Nice to know you and Gale are still Rangers, Curtis.

CURTIS: Uh…do we know you?

DRAKE: You and Gale have pretty distinct voices.

JT: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO'S SMART ENOUGH TO MAKE THE CONNECTION! …oh wait that's bad.

DRAKE: And if I had to guess, that's…Vance, JT, and Alexis as well. I knew it was a little suspicious when you just suddenly left.

VANCE: We don't confirm nor deny.

DRAKE: Whatever works for you?

ALEXIS: We have an Oath and since you figured it out, we're supposed to wipe your memory. (JT raised his axe and gave it a quick charge.) …with the spell, not with the shocking! (JT lowered his axe and pouted.)

DRAKE: No need for that, I'm good with keeping secrets. Besides I know Curtis and Gale back when they were at Lightspeed, so I've had some experience working with rangers.

CURTIS: Can we trust you?

DRAKE: No doubt. How long have we known each other?

JT: So does this mean there's no mind wiping?

VANCE: No mind wiping.

JT: DAMN IT! Do we ever get to actually do an ACTUAL mind wipe!?

CURTIS: Well there were those two security guards…

JT: Those don't count! (Pouted) I still no like Drake.

DRAKE: Aww, love you too there chief. (He patted JT on the head.) Don't worry, the security camera picked up nothing. You're safe. I know a back way out.

GALE: Lead the way then.

(Drake nodded and began walking away with the others. Vance looked around with Curtis watching him.)

CURTIS: You coming? (He doesn't see Liam rounding the corner.)

VANCE: I'm gonna look for my dad. I'll see you guys back at the Base.

(Curtis nodded and left with the others. Vance raised his wrist up.)

VANCE: Power down.

(Vance's suit vanished off of him and he stretched, turning around before bumping into Liam.)

LIAM: There you are.

VANCE: Dad! Hey. I was about to go looking for you. Where were you?

LIAM: Laying low till the monsters vanished. I had a little run in with one of them.

VANCE: You're okay right?

LIAM: Of course. Had the Red Knight not shown up, I'm pretty sure I would have fallen three stories to my death.

VANCE: You can always count on him. Right?

LIAM: Right. (He smiled and gave Vance a hug.) Though word of advice, maybe try changing your voice a little more?

VANCE: My voice? I thought you liked it.

LIAM: I do. That's why it's so easy to recognize, Red Knight.

VANCE (Vance's eyes widened, then he put his hand behind his head in awkwardness.): …first Drake, then you?

LIAM: You and I need to have to a serious talk, Vance. I think it's time you tell me what you and your friends have been up to at your base.

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Much later that night, Vance took Liam to the Knight Ranger Base. Everyone else except Terretto and Sondre had gone home to spend time with their families. Vance took Liam to the base on his Jet Streamer and once they arrived in the garage, Liam dismounted and looked around quietly.)

VANCE: Come on. Apparently Terretto is expecting us already.

(The two made their way upstairs; the smell of fresh tea being brewed lingered in the air mixed with the sound of a gentle ocarina. Opening the door from the garage, Vance and Liam made their way into the main room. Sondre stopped playing and Terretto turned.)

TERRETTO: It's been awhile since you've been here huh?

LIAM: Yeah…you could say that.

(Vance looked to both Terretto and Liam in confusion and became more confused when the two gave each other a hug. Vance looked to Sondre who was leaning against the couch.)

SONDRE: Your guess is as good as mine.

TERRETTO: You chose a good time to arrive. I just finished brewing the tea. Would you like some?

VANCE: Uhh…sure.

SONDRE: It's hard to deny my father's tea.

(He pocketed his ocarina and walked over to the table where Liam had sat. Vance sat by him while Terretto sat across from Liam and Vance and next to Sondre once he served the tea.)

TERRETTO: The events of today have been hectic, to say the least. Liam, it is good to see you again. How long has it been?

LIAM: Almost 20 years.

VANCE: Almost as old as me. (He looked to Terretto.) I know family members get a freebie but I'm sensing there's something else going on here.

TERRETTO: Pretend there isn't.

(Vance nodded and reached down for his Morpher, taking it off and placing it on the table.)

VANCE: Dad I—

LIAM: Before you say anything, I don't want an apology. An apology would work if I was mad, which I'm not.

VANCE: Right-…wait, you're not? Seriously?

LIAM: I see no reason to be. You've been saving the world along with your friends to make the Earth a safer place to live. I'm proud of you. What I do want is an explanation from you. After that, I'll tell you what you want to know. It may not be everything at once though.

VANCE: Okay. I wanted to tell you since I know I can tell my parents but you were busy all the time and I just couldn't find the right time.

LIAM: And I can understand why you had to lie a lot of the time.

VANCE: I know you probably got worried but you've been distant for a while so I figured you wanted space. But…alright. It happened earlier this year. JT and I were heading back from school when we got attacked by these weird creatures called Demonites. We fought our best and we almost got killed till the Blue Knight, Alexis, showed up and took us back here. Terretto told us about King Grieger and his Demon Generals and gave both me and JT the Knight Gems. JT didn't hesitate, he took the Yellow one right away but I passed.

LIAM: Why?

VANCE: Back then I didn't know what I wanted. Being a hero wasn't something I thought I could do but I made a promise to JT's parents I would protect him so, initially, JT was the only reason I became a Knight. But overtime, that changed. When we got Curtis, Gale, and Sondre, I became the leader. I started to realize that my life was boring until I became a Knight so I made the best of it. I've met so many past Rangers and fought so many demons that I've come to realize I can do great things. I am capable of being a hero.

LIAM: Your mother would be very proud of you, Vance. And you're good at what you do here for a reason. So I think it's time you know the truth.

VANCE: Truth? Wait, what truth?

LIAM: You haven't pieced it together?

VANCE (He looked to Terretto then at Sondre and then back at Liam): …well you've been here before obviously. So…no, that's not possible.

LIAM: You can say it.

VANCE: No this just feels like it came out of nowhere now. How can you have kept that a secret?

LIAM: There's more to it than just that.

VANCE: But…you were a Knight?

LIAM: Not just any Knight. (He looked to Sondre who then widened his eyes and then to Terretto who nodded.) …I was the second Red Knight.

(Vance sat there in silence with widened eyes, staring at Liam.)

VANCE: I-…w-what? How-…how is that possible?

TERRETTO: I think I should let my son explain. Before we get to how Liam became a Knight, you need to know some things about the past. It's sort of a long story.

VANCE: Fire away then. (He put his hand on his head, still looking bewildered.)

SONDRE: This all began many, many years ago, way before you were even thought of, Vance. Back then, there was a ruthless king known as King Xavious. He was as cruel as cruel can be. He had a long reign over the Nether, but it was nearly terminated when his relative, Grieger I, threatened to usurp him and take the throne for his own. Xavious had him trialed and executed for his misdeeds in less than 24 hours. Grieger's son, Grieger II, was so distraught over his father's death that he challenged Xavious to a duel and won. As punishment, Xavious was exiled in the Nether, never to be seen again. With Xavious gone, Grieger II commanded his troops to destroy Qerravale. That's when my father created the first Mythic Knights with me as the first Red Knight…and your mother as the Blue Knight.

VANCE: I remember a lot of the names that Terretto…told….hold on, my MOTHER was a Knight as well!?

LIAM: Why do you think your middle name is Linston?

VANCE: Wait…Erin Linston-…Linston.

TERRETTO: She was one of the finest Blue Knights I trained. Even today Alexis reminds me very much of your mother, Vance. Now eventually things took a bad turn when Praxis arrived. He killed my wife and daughter, right in front of my only son's eyes. This infuriated Sondre so much that he slaughtered all the thieves that night. The next day, he left his morpher behind and was never seen again until today.

VANCE (He looked to Sondre who was looking away at this part): Well now we're catching up to what I DO know now.

TERRETTO: But I knew I couldn't just leave the team leaderless. So, I sent Erin to recruit a new Red Knight, and that's when she found your father Vance.

VANCE (Looking to Liam): So that's where your story starts?

LIAM: That day, I can remember I was surrounded by demonites. She arrived and took out half of them. I found the courage to finally put my fighting abilities and skills to the test and completely wasted the other foot soldiers. Your mother then took me back to Terretto, who then gave me Sondre's morpher, thus I became the new Red Knight.

SONDRE: Like father, like son. (He smirked.) What did my father say of me?

LIAM: That he was saddened by your disappearance but he knew one day you would come back. Now after finding our artifacts and the Holy Grail…

VANCE: Wait, the Holy Grail?

TERRETTO: Yes, the Holy Grail: a vessel with enough power to break down the walls between reality, and the dark underworld. It can only be found by combining the artifacts with an ancient tablet all the way back in Qerravale. That was what Grieger wanted, that was why I scattered the artifacts into the future, and why me, Alexis, and Sondre are here.

LIAM: …and after finding them, we were able to seal Grieger away and peace finally returned. Eventually after hiding the grail again, I married Erin and she gave birth to you, my son. We vowed that nothing would tear us apart. That is, of course, until everything changed.

VANCE (he had been listening, occasionally sipping his tea with the others): Till…?

LIAM: Well, 2 years had passed and eventually, we found out from Terretto that Grieger was attempting to break out of his seal. So we gathered the other Knights for one last mission. We thought the battle would be over quickly, but we hadn't planned on the king's son, the one you and your friends are currently fighting, to arrive on the scene. Grieger III broke the seal and along with his father, they began their rampage…and your mother was one of those victims.

VANCE: …you told me she died due to illness.

LIAM: I know and I apologize for that.

VANCE: I would have believed that but THIS? How am I supposed to believe this?

LIAM: Let me finish. The two demons managed to kill the other Knights in the process. I was completely helpless to stop them. I then saw that the artifacts still had power left inside. So, with the last amount of effort I had, I used all the power left and sent a massive pile of energy straight at the two murderers. It caused a gigantic explosion, but I didn't stop to see the results. I felt sure that I had gotten them both. I ran back to my house, grabbed you, and abandoned my morpher at the Ranger Base. I left a note, saying that I will no longer live in a time where evil exists and that I will fight no more. I vowed to pass my morpher down to my newborn son when the time is right. With that, I opened a portal and traveled many years ahead into the future. I quickly adapted to current customs and raised you to be who you are today Vance.

(Vance sat there, stunned, trying to soak in all the information. He lowered his head and wrapped his hands around it, taking in a deep breath.)

VANCE: …so let me get this straight: You and my mother were Knights and I was born back in the 6th Century. Grieger II escaped, killed the original Knights with Grieger III, including my mother, but you stopped them. You gave up your Morpher and jumped to the 20th, 19th…whatever century it was, and raised me by yourself?

LIAM: Yes.

VANCE: …this is a lot heavier then I realized. So it's like…everything was already predetermined for me?

LIAM: I would have given you a choice though.

VANCE: Well you picked a hell of a time to tell me now. How long have you know about me being a Knight though?

TERRETTO: A few days after you began, I contacted your father. He was very skeptical but he agreed to let you be a Knight.

LIAM: I know this is all sudden, Vance.

VANCE: More like out of left field. Me becoming a Knight doesn't feel like a coincidence. This feels more like my destiny and I don't like the fact that the path I've been walking this ENTIRE time had been leading up to becoming a Knight and following in your footsteps.

LIAM: And I'm sorry. I had no idea any of this would happen to you but I knew you would make the right choice.

VANCE: I know what I have to do, dad. Things are going to change. I know on the outside I don't feel ready but I don't have a choice. My friends, all together, are going to stop Grieger III and I swear that justice will be served. Maybe fate did bring me here but you can be damn sure I'm going to keep going down this path.

LIAM: And wherever it takes you, I want you to follow what's right, my son. I believe in you. Don't ever forget that.

(Vance nodded and embraced his father .Sondre and Terretto smiled lightly and stood up.)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(King Grieger sat on his throne, overlooking the destruction and chaos caused at Kherick Industries.)

GRIEGER: So it would appear my loyal jester isn't so loyal anymore. Scavenging the remnants of his failures may win him a few battles but he has to face the inevitable in that only I will end this war. Just what is he up to though-

(Right as Grieger had finished musing to himself, Triano suddenly appeared through a shadow portal looking exhausted, bowing still.)

TRIANO: My liege, I believe we have a problem.

GRIEGER: Tell me something I'm not aware of.

TRIANO: …the giant message written in flames in your courtyard?

GRIEGER: WHAT!? Who dares defile my castle?!

(Triano pointed to the mirror which then showed the courtyard and a message written in blood red flames.)

GRIEGER: …I have returned?

TRIANO: The whole entire castle has been acting strangely. Statues keep claiming they were seeing things, half of the new Demonites created were slaughtered, and 5 Soul Cards have gone missing. (He looked to Grieger who still sat in silence.) …well, my liege, it must be Yuranzo, yes?

GRIEGER: Must be yes…but I believe that's not the only one who has decided to return. For now, we lay low. I have a feeling events are being set in motion that we are not part of. Not yet at least. Let the Knights handle our problem. The more we know of this…return, the better.

TRIANO: Yes, your majesty.

(Triano stepped through another a portal and vanished leaving Grieger to stare at the mirror and the message.)

GRIEGER: …how you escaped is beyond me. The games you play are wicked indeed but making an enemy of me would not be wise. We shall see how you handle these Knights again…

**(SOMEWHERE IN THE MEADOWBROUGH WOODS)**

(The sun had slowly begun to set and Alexis, having a received a scribbled note from JT, made her way quietly through the forest in more casual attire.)

ALEXIS: What does JT need me for that's so important?

JT: Oh, nothing.

(Alexis yelped and jumped, turning to see JT right behind her.)

ALEXIS: Jack! You know I don't like that!

JT: True, but I just wanted to surprise you. Now close your eyes, I have a surprise for you. Just close your eyes.

ALEXIS (She blinked but did as she was told): This had better be important.

(She let JT guided her several paces before stopping her.)

JT: Okay, you can open them!

(Alexis sighed and opened her eyes and stared at the sight in front of her. It was a tree and attached to one of the limbs was a tire swing.)

ALEXIS: …a swing?

JT: Yeah. I made it myself. Had to swipe the tire from a-…you don't want to know. Point is I wanted to give you something special.

(Alexis walked over and touched the tire, looking it over.)

ALEXIS: This…IS special. Thank you.

(She smirked and sat herself on the tire. Before she could respond, JT began spinning her and swinging her. The branch was very sturdy but still made a few creaking noises. Alexis couldn't help but laugh in this situation, confused but amused JT would do this for her.)

JT: Well? Need we go faster?

ALEXIS: You keep spinning me, I'm gonna puke! (She said when she could take a breath from the laughter.)

(JT stopped her spinning and helped Alexis get out of the tire. She clutched her head and stumbled into JT and they both fell to the ground, her on top of him. They laughed; they smiled, and then caught each other's eyes. They realized the position the both of them were in. Alexis felt inclined to get off of him and go back to her studies. But she didn't move. She just stared at him with mild intrigue. She was pretty sure she was blushing just as much as JT was. She opened her mouth, ready to try and find a way to break the ice but what she didn't expect were JT's lips against her own. She froze; she had been secretly wanting this moment for so long and almost pouted when JT moved his mouth away. She wasn't having that. She plunged her lips against his in a heated manner and held that kiss as best she could, feeling JT's arms wrap around her. This was her night, her Knight, her Jack. No more holding back, no more fear of his love…just bliss. Simple, consensual…bliss.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS.)**

VANCE: Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights, an old enemy has returned to wreak havoc on Sundraville and with him comes a dangerous ally. With Yuranzo's cult, Grieger's army, and a returning villain breathing down our neck, danger lurks around every turn. Join us for a special 4 part story arch leading up to the Season 1 finale. There will be drama, there will be pain, there will be heartbreak, there will be betrayal, and there will be brutality. Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights, we face…the Revenge of the Black Knight!

JT: …damn it Vance! You said I could do this closing!

VANCE: Yeeaaah, I lied.


	28. Epiphany Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 26: Epiphany<br>WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES  
>EDITED BY JOEY TURNER AND JULIE WELCH<strong>

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE. 11:32 AM.)**

(Sleep. Sleep was what Alexis truly needed. Every night it seemed to escape her as she skimmed through her spell books, spending hours trying to perfect her usual spells. Perfect what can be perfected she would often say to herself. But to her surprise, she didn't wake up early this time…she woke up at least two hours later than usual. But why? For the first time in nearly 4 months, she had gotten the correct amount of hours of sleep. She cursed herself as she shifted under the covers…noting the absence of clothes. Her eyes, adjusting to the dim light in the room, made her sit up. When her eyes did adjust, they widened.)

ALEXIS: …this isn't my room. Why am I in JT's room?

(She looked around and her mind began racing to put together the events that had lead up to this point. Spotting her clothes, she reached for them and stopped, noticing they were in a neatly folded pile…next to JT's. She quickly turned but found she was the only one in the bed.)

ALEXIS: …strange, JT is usually not awake until 1. I'm always awake before him.

(She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes, slipping them back on and putting her wand in her skirt pocket. )

ALEXIS: Now let's see…there was the tour of Kherick Industries, punching Drake in the face… (She smirked inwardly at that.) JT and I in the woods…

(She began to blush and giggled lightly but her giggling soon stopped when she sniffed something…unusual. She walked over to the trashcan by JT's nightstand and spotted something that nearly made her blood turn cold.)

ALEXIS: …that's not what I think is it. PLEASE don't let it be… (She peered in further and stepped back.) …it is….and we did. We…oh… (Then the events began to flood back into her mind, every sweet caress, every gentle kiss, every movement.) …we did.

(Her face was brighter than ever and she was about ready to go downstairs and find JT but she couldn't move. For months, the two of them had gone from allies to friends to close friends. She was certain that she was just as close to JT as Vance was and that he genuinely wanted to be with her. It was no secret JT was attracted to her but only until recently had she opened herself up to him that things became much more heated, like a shield had been lowered. She had lowered her shield to JT and in doing so…they shared their first time together. She finally found enough strength to go to the door and open it lightly but she paused. What if she bumped into JT again? What would she say? What would happen between them? What would the others say? All of this, she knew, was overwhelming but she smirked. She had handled much tougher situations so this would be a piece of cake, right?)

ALEXIS: …okay maybe not. (She poked her head out and she raised an eyebrow when she heard music coming from downstairs.) …since when do they play music this early?

(Fixing her vest over her tank top, she stretched and went down the hallway to find the source of the noise. When she reached the railing by the stairs, what she saw she wasn't expecting. She was fine with Curtis installing the flat screen TV in the living room, along with the few video game consoles. She didn't really play with the others, she preferred to watch. She was more of an observer anyway, especially with JT when she read some of his comics or…ugh, she needed to stop thinking about this. What she saw made both her eyebrows go up: Vance, JT, Gale, and Curtis were…dancing? And JT was wearing a disco afro?)

ALEXIS: Why on earth are they dancing? (She looked to the screen and then to the case lying on the table: Just Dance 4.) Ah so that must be the new game they got.

SONDRE: You're awake too?

(Alexis nearly jumped and turned her head to see Sondre beside her, leaning over watching the four of them dance to Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5.)

ALEXIS: Yeah.

SONDRE: …I don't see bags under your eyes anymore.

ALEXIS: Really?

SONDRE: I'm guessing you finally got some sleep last night.

ALEXIS: It would seem so. Do you sleep?

SONDRE: …sometimes. (He watched the four of them and smirked) They look like they're having fun.

ALEXIS: Yeah… (She smiled)

SONDRE (He chuckled): It's rare to see you smile Alexis.

ALEXIS: Come on I'm not that ice cold all the time, that's your job. No offense.

SONDRE: None taken.

(The four finished their dance off in the game and waited for the results. Vance and JT looked spent and looked like they were about to fall over, except for Gale who was holding onto Curtis.)

CURTIS: Oh come on, you guys are spent already?

VANCE: This is like what, best 3 out of 5? I was spent on the second dance!

JT: Too….much…. dancing... heart…. exploding from funk!

VANCE (He eyed JT's afro wig): ….we didn't even do disco songs, take that wig off, boy.

JT: NEVER! (Vance just swiped the wig and tossed it away) …wig hater.

GALE: Well let's see who got the best score now. That's…Curtis with 16,321, first place baby!

CURTIS: But of course. (He smirked.)

GALE: Me with 15,331 points…JT with 14,868 points…

VANCE: What!?

GALE: And Vancey with 14,764 points!

JT: Woahwoahwoah! You mean…I got more points than Vance? HA! Looks like the FIRE has been doused by….

VANCE (He grumbled under his breath): I swear to god if he says it I'm gonna….

JT: DA THUNDA! (Vance just groaned)

CURTIS: Well that's a first. And guess who has to pay for milkshakes AND a movie?

VANCE (he grumbled): How is it that Jack has more rhythm then me?

JT: Uhh…if you haven't forgotten, my grandma's a fitness nut so how else does one get so incredibly limber, and have such physically fit butt cheeks?

VANCE: Well back in middle school, you would have given up after the first song.

JT: S-…shut up! I beat ya by 122 points.

VANCE: And who destroyed you at Guitar Hero last night?

JT: Oye, you cheated! You gave me the derpy controller!

VANCE: Aww you're just mad because we're even now!

(He pat JT's head but JT grabbed his hand and tried to flip him. Vance was quicker and caught himself in the flip, flipping back and getting JT in an arm lock on the couch.)

CURTIS: Alright you two, knock it off.

VANCE: Come on, who's got the moves?

JT: I ain't sayin nothing!

VANCE (He began to noogie JT): Who can easily kick your ass in a fight?

JT: Alright, alright! Vance is the ultimate ass kicker!

VANCE: Aaaaand?

JT: And Vance is wise and all knowing and does NOT have a stupid haircut!

VANCE: Aaaaaaand?

JT: …AND JT LIKES THE USE OF HIS ARMS AND HIS HEAD TO NOT BE NOOGIED UPON!

VANCE: You forgot about me being awesome at the guitar.

JT (Normally): Eh, well I wouldn't say you're AWESOME at it it's more of a… (Vance pulled JT's arm even harder.) OK, YOU IS THE ULTIMATE GUITAR LORD!

ALEXIS (She rolled her eyes and chuckled.): WelI better stop before things get out of hand.

TERRETTO: Ahem.

(The four turned to see Terretto walking out of his room with Sondre and Alexis walking down the steps. JT looked up to see Alexis and both of their eyes met, both smiling in return.)

TERRETTO: Would you kindly explain why there is such loud…pop culture music this early in the morning? On a Friday morning no less?

CURTIS: If I may, I can argue that is a great tool for physical exercise.

TERRETTO: …explain?

CURTIS: Well as you can see with Vance and JT, dancing is a great source of exercise. You have to keep your body constantly moving and that helps keep the blood pumping. Plus it helps build up a sweat, burns a few calories, it's fun to do, and it's amusing to watch people who have no rhythm try to dance.

(Both Vance and JT stuck their tongues at Curtis.)

TERRETTO: …I see. You make valid points.

SONDRE: We have training to do, don't forget.

CURTIS: We didn't. But maybe we might do it right now if you say—

SONDRE: No.

CURTIS: You didn't even hear what I had to say.

SONDRE: I didn't need to.

GALE: Aww come on. Please?

SONDRE: …I'll pass.

JT: Oh come on mister shadow man, be a good sport!

(He clutched onto Sondre's cheeks and tried to form them into a smile, but Sondre just slapped his hands away. Sondre began heading to the door but paused. A second later, Gale suddenly put her hand on her head, letting out a grunt.)

VANCE: You alright Gale?

SONDRE: You felt that too, yes?

GALE: Y-yeah it was very strong.

ALEXIS: What was?

TERRETTO: You both sensed a disturbance? Where?

(Before Sondre or Gale could speak, they heard a loud sound in the distance, very similar to an explosion. Vance was about to speak until the whole base began to rumble, the aftermaths of the explosion being felt through the area. Thankfully, no one had fallen over but a loose ceiling tile had fallen on JT's head. Terretto walked over to the crystal ball, trying to find the source of the explosion.)

CURTIS: What the hell just happened?!

ALEXIS: That must have been an explosion. Judging by the force, it's nearby.

TERRETTO: Yes. It's in West Meadowbrough. There is too much fog to tell what's happened.

VANCE: Let's go then. We'll morph on the way there.

(The others nodded and quickly followed Vance to the garage. Terretto looked into the crystal ball and as the fog began to disperse, his eyes widened.)

TERRETTO: …no…

**(WEST MEADOWBROUGH)**

(6 Jet Streamers soared through the sky and landed in front of the mysterious fog that had enveloped an area of the town.)

GALE: Well, here's the source.

JT: You're sure?

SONDRE: Positive.

VANCE: I can't see anything past this fog.

ALEXIS: Leave it to me.

(She raised her Master Wand and pointed it at the fog and made the tip glow ice blue, slowly dispersing the fog. When the fog was gone, everyone stared in disbelief. Whatever was in the fog was gone. The explosion had consumed almost everything in its path…more importantly it had obliterated a building: The West Meadowbrough High School.)

CURTIS: No…

ALEXIS: This is an illusion. This has to be.

(Vance stepped forward, looking around cautiously.)

VANCE: It's gone.

SONDRE: …unfortunately…

JT: Okay, I know summer is a time for pranksters…. BUT COME ON! This is 12 types of extreme!

(The six slowly approached the ruins and Vance nearly jumped when small red orbs began to rise from the ground.)

ALEXIS: What the-!?

GALE: …souls.

JT (He noticed one of the souls): Hey isn't that… Peter?

CURTIS: Somebody did this for a reason.

VANCE: And whoever they are, THEY BETTER SHOW THEMSELVES NOW! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH DOING THIS!

(There was silence until an eerie laughter began to fill the air. The Knights quickly regrouped and summoned their weapons. Slashing sounds were heard as dark red lines began to draw themselves into the ground. The Knights raced to the parking lot, watching this all happen as hundreds of souls rose up from the ground and began swirling by the middle of the circle.)

SONDRE: …no. That's impossible!

VANCE (He turned to look at Sondre): …you don't think?

SONDRE: …he's returned.

(The laughter from before picked up as dark red thunder struck the circle, causing a mini explosion in the ground and there, in the middle of the circle, rising up like a demon from hell…was a man in a black and red open hooded robe, carrying a very familiar sword. His hair had grown out down to his neck and he wore an amulet around it that pulsated with dark red energy. He wore a dark tunic, his pants were of dark leather, and his dark boots pulsating with energy, this figure was familiar yet not familiar at the same time. Kneeled before the Knights, he slowly stood with his head down at first. The Knights stood in silence, feeling fear course through their blood as the man pulled back the hood, staring down the Knights.)

ARCANA: Hello Mythic Knights…have you missed me?

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

(The Knights stared in silence but both Vance and Sondre were the first to step up.)

SONDRE: You cannot possibly be here. Last I saw you; you were trapped in your little sword in a rock on a cliff.

ARCANA (he chuckled lightly): And you really believed that I would bow down to you because you asked me? Come now Sondre, what do you take me for?

SONDRE: A manipulative, heartless, maniacal, opportunistic, mastermind that I should have killed when I had the chance!

ARCANA (He gasped): Such words, do you hope to hurt me with them? (He smirked.) And yet you didn't finish me. You thought you could just cast me away and pray never to see me again? I'm sorry to say dear boy that your assumptions have led to- (He turned around for a moment) -this: my latest masterpiece. Well…technically not ALL mine.

GALE: What are you talking about?

ALEXIS: Of course…your new Black Knight. You won't find someone as powerful as Sondre to control the Cursed Blade!

ARCANA: Exactly.

ALEXIS: …wait what?

ARCANA: It's true. Sondre is perhaps the finest Black Knight I ever trained but alas, all good things must come to an end.

SONDRE: And it ended for the better.

ARCANA: So much for your checkmate. This game will continue as written but I think you will be intrigued to see who I have found now. He's…so young and full of anger and within him lays untamed rage and frustration that can be channeled to create a powerful destroyer.

VANCE: Well then, where is he?

ARCANA: In due time, Red Knight…and at last we meet. I believe you're the only one I haven't met. The Blue, Yellow, and White…certainly know how to entertain.

JT: …why thank you! You see that's the thing about this guy, he's got good manners for a psychotic killing machine and…WAIT A MINUTE; I'm still pissed at you!

ARCANA: Aww, what a shame. The Green one, oh I remember her very well. My apprentice trained you well Freya.

GALE: Be thankful you didn't say her name…I don't give a damn about Ziara.

ARCANA: And…I'm sure the feeling is mutual.

VANCE: Enough talk. My friends beat you once; we can all beat you again.

ARCANA: You think so? I would not advise it. This Blade has absorbed the souls of everyone in this building and with the…extensive training between the Black Knight and I; I'd rather not destroy you all. Not yet. THAT is for my newest apprentice.

(Arcana raised his hand and snapped his finger, summoning a portal that a figure walked through in Arcana's old outfit, hood up and head down. The others were curious as to the Black Knight's identity and Vance, JT, Alexis, and Curtis nearly had a heart attack when the hood was pulled back…revealing QUINTIN WEST!)

ARCANA: You know what to do, my apprentice. Don't destroy them, not yet. Show them the power of the Black Knight.

QUINTIN: Yes, my master.

JT (Completely frozen): ….no.

(Arcana summoned a portal and smirked.)

ARCANA: Until we meet again, Knights.

(Arcana stepped through the portal leaving the Knights with Quintin. Alexis looked to see JT frozen and quickly snapped him out of it.)

QUINTIN: Now…to take care of the pest problem.

GALE: Who are you?

QUINTIN: It doesn't matter. Nothing does. The old me died in that explosion. You're looking at the new Quintin West, the new Black Knight!

SONDRE: Whatever Arcana has promised you, do not believe him. That Blade changes people, messes up their psyche…it becomes an addiction that you can't get rid of.

QUINTIN: And you think because I look so young, act so young, that' I'd be scared of the darkness? Hell no. I embrace what it can offer me…and whoever stands in my way I'll slaughter just like how I slaughtered every liar, every bastard, and every faker in that school. Oh and I know all about you Sondre. My master told me not to be like you. (He slowly began to pace.) See, I used to be afraid of the dark. I hated it but when everything was lost, I found what I needed: comfort and understanding. You wouldn't accept him into your soul. You saw only fit to fulfill your debt and rid him of you to live a normal life. Normality is for weaklings, Sondre. Which is what makes you and I so similar. We both want retribution and to put things back to the way they were. But alas, we can't. So we make a new life…which is exactly what I'm doing here.

CURTIS: Normal!? You wanna talk normal? Blowing up a school is NOT normal!

ALEXIS: You couldn't have killed them all. NO ONE is that messed up! (She shyly glanced at JT, who's been disturbingly quiet.) Not even anyone I know personally.

QUINTIN: Then you haven't met me.

GALE: But…why!? There were innocent people in there!

QUINTIN: Innocent? (He laughed.) There is NO such thing as innocent people. Especially not in there. And why you ask? They laughed at me, treated me like shit, I was nothing but their clown to play with and mock. Every day, I'd hear their laughter, their ridicules; you wonder what that does to a person? Granted I was a bastard but in order to survive, I did what I could to save myself and once I was exposed, I saw the truth. I saw what that school truly was: …a breeding ground of evil. It's a prison of deceit, hate, and lies. That prison changes people so believe me, I am doing the world a favor by wiping this stain off the face of the Earth! And that's just the start…vengeance was served but my true mission lies with two certain individuals. I searched and searched through that hellhole but it seemed that I get the pleasure of finding them one by one. (He raised his blade.) So I'd advise you stay the hell out of my way, Knights! This is my mission: to destroy those who have betrayed me! I WILL find them and their souls will belong to me!

VANCE: Then know this. (He glared through his visor, making his voice much more menacing) By doing this, there is NO turning back. You've made powerful enemies out of ALL of us today.

QUINTIN: (Mockingly) What are you gonna do? You can't possibly hurt me!

ALEXIS: We can sure as hell try!

(Alexis drew her bow and shut out an ice arrow but Quintin, to everyone's surprise, caught it and crushed it in his hand.)

QUINTIN: You can… (He raised his blade and in doing so, he gained his Black Knight armor.) …and you will fail!

JT: OH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!

(The Knights were nearly knocked over as JT charged with his axe raised high. He leapt and slashed several times into Quintin but none of the attacks even made a scratch. Quintin suddenly grabbed JT by the neck and brought him up to his visor.)

QUINTIN: Pitiful…you remind me of a miserable pup trying to climb up the stairs!

JT (In pain, but keeping a cool head): Your breath smells like sulfur mixed with Snookie's ass sweat!

(With one swift slice, JT almost screamed out in pain as Quintin tossed him and jumped up, driving his foot into JT's abdomen, sending him crash through one of the walls. Quintin turned his attention to see that the other 5 had quickly surrounded him.)

ALEXIS: We don't want to have to destroy you.

SONDRE: You might not, but I will.

VANCE: Sondre, don't.

SONDRE: If I have to pry that blade from your cold, dead hands I WILL!

QUINTIN (He chuckled): Is that supposed to intimidate me? I don't think so.

(Sondre rushed in with Curtis. Quintin stepped back and skillfully blocked both their attacks, moving gracefully before stopping Sondre's attack and kicking Curtis away. Gale rushed in and used her Halberd as a pole vault, driving both her feet into the back of Quintin's head. Quintin turned and blasted him with a few shots from the Sparrow Blaster. Gale charged and hit a spinning roundhouse kick that made Quintin stumble back. Alexis and Vance front flipped and Vance landed a slice while one of Alexis' arrows hit Quintin in the chest. Curtis looked at his energy meter and Quintin's energy meter had not even budged.)

CURTIS: What!?

QUINTIN: Your attacks can't even hurt me! (He laughed) Is that all you got!? Come and face me, Knights!

(Curtis rushed in and clashed with Quintin before kicking Quintin in the gut and hitting an upward slash that made Quintin stumble back.)

CURTIS: Think again!

(Quintin growled as he lunged at Curtis, disarming him before he could react. Quintin dealt two consecutive slashes on Curtis and kneed him in the gut, making him keel over. Gale rushed in but he threw his Blade which connected, stunning Gale. Curtis looked up at this and Quintin picked Curtis up by the gut, throwing him straight into Gale. JT had slowly gotten back to his feet, watching this. Vance leaped over and worked to counter each of Quintin's strikes but once again, they seemed to not even phase Quintin. Quintin was quick with his attacks but Vance was able to out maneuver him until he got caught with a series of punches that knocked him back against a wall. He looked to Curtis who was ready to charge in and then to JT who had his axe ready.)

VANCE: You can't beat us all, Black Knight.

QUINTIN: I won't need to.

(Quintin suddenly stepped back and extended both his hands, dark electricity shooting out from his palms. JT and Curtis were in midair when the thunder hit but instead of knocking them away, it drew them in and they both ended up striking one another.)

ALEXIS: You've gotta be kidding…

QUINTIN: No more toying.

(Vance stepped back and wielded his blade as Quintin charged. Vance leapt and sliced at his back, landing on the ground. Quintin was just a bit faster, turning around, and speared Vance straight through a wall. Vance held his ribs, trying to get back up. Quintin was about to finish Vance off before Alexis struck him in the back with an ice beam, now in her Battalizer mode. Quintin froze in place and Vance quickly rolled away. The six summoned the Black Dragon Cannon and aimed it.)

ALL 6: FULL POWER! FIRE!

(Quintin had freed himself and saw the blast rocket out from the Cannon. He brought his hands up and caught the blast, digging his feet into the ground as it slowly pushed him. He looked up to see JT in the air with his axe and shield. Quintin watched this but back stepped and caught JT, using him and his shield as his own shield. The shield absorbed the blast and sent it right back at the Knights, causing an explosion that knocked them back. They looked up to see Quintin once more holding JT by the neck.)

CURTIS: Oh come on!

ALEXIS (Drawing her bow): DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!

QUINTIN: Arcana was right…you six ARE resilient. But you can't defeat me and for that, you will be punished. (He looked right into JT's visor) …starting with him.

JT (He choked up): I-is it too late for sorry?

QUINTIN: WAY too late…. moron!

(The others stared as Quintin made his palm glow dark purple and placed it right on JT's face. JT's entire body began to twitch as he tried to grab at Quintin, groaning in pain. Vance was about to make a move until Sondre stopped him. Quintin chucked JT back at the others as the glowing stopped.)

GALE: What did you do to him, you freak!?

QUINTIN: If I wanted to kill him, I could of. I've just given him a…well…I'll let you figure it out. (He smirked.) I'm sure one of you colorful losers know what it is. Might even be you…Sondre?

SONDRE: If you think you're going to keep parading around with that sword, you are sorely mistaken. You have no part in this battle between Arcana and I.

QUINTIN: My part in this may be bigger then you realize, Shadow Knight. You can try and look for me all you want…but I'll know exactly where to find you.

(He laughed as he opened a portal, stepping through. Sondre sprinted but the portal closed and he stopped. He stared at where the portal was and growled.)

SONDRE: Damn it!

CURTIS: We have to get back to base, now.

(Vance noticed Sondre summon his Jet Streamer and he walked right over.)

VANCE: And where the hell are you going?

SONDRE: Finding Arcana.

VANCE: And just abandoning everyone? We need you!

SONDRE (he looked at Vance.): I don't know who this Quintin guy or is why Arcana chose him but this is my responsibility. Whatever that amulet is that he has on his neck, I think it's given him enough strength to maintain an actual physical form. This game between him and I is only going to get more people involved and personally, the fewer people the better.

VANCE: This isn't just your fight anymore, Sondre. And I don't know Arcana as well as you do either. (He looked back to see the others leaving to go back to base with JT, leaving just him and Sondre) You may think we're getting in your way or that we're just casualties waiting to happen but we have been through MUCH worse, right?

SONDRE: …correct.

(Vance went over and drove his Streamer by Sondre.)

VANCE: You may be the only one who can figure out what Quintin did to JT and if you do, we NEED you. After that, you can spend all night looking for Arcana.

SONDRE: Since when do I take orders from you?

VANCE: Because you know I'm right.

(Sondre said nothing, looked away for a moment then sighed, heading back to base on his Jet Streamer with Vance quickly following.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(JT lay on the sofa in a comatose safe. Alexis hadn't left his side as Sondre examined him. Curtis stood by Gale and Terretto while Vance paced lightly. Alexis looked to Sondre after he moved back.)

ALEXIS: So? Anything?

SONDRE: He's stable, for now.

CURTIS: What's that supposed to mean?

SONDRE: …I've only seen Arcana do this once and this was when I was the Black Knight. It's called Psycheraser.

VANCE: Psycheraser?

ALEXIS: He's going to be alright? Right?

SONDRE: JT's heart rate and vital signs are fine…but Quintin has poisoned JT's mind.

GALE: Poisoned? How do you poison someone's mind?

TERRETTO: You'd be surprised what you can do with dark magic.

ALEXIS: Jack would have made a joke there…but I don't think jokes are going to help him. I bet it would've been something like "I'm sorry Mr. Jack, but you're going to be a vegetable and…." (She started tearing up.)

VANCE: What exactly is going on in his head?

SONDRE: Well…the Psycheraser is slowly eating away at JT's brain. It's like a computer virus and once it finishes, he won't wake up. He'll be brain dead but his heart will still be pumping. He'll be alive…yet not at the same time.

(Alexis lowered her head and Vance went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.)

VANCE: …so…how much time do we have?

SONDRE: JT is fighting back best he can. His mind is strong, unusual for someone so…unusual.

VANCE: Any estimate?

SONDRE: …40 minutes. Maximum.

CURTIS: There has to be something we can do. There has to be some kind of magic that can fix this.

ALEXIS: Not in magic but…

VANCE: But? Come on, you're the magic expert. I've seen you do the impossible hundreds of times!

ALEXIS (Thinking, still worried): Maybe I can buy us some time. I know a spell or two to weaken the virus' effects but… (She thought for a moment and suddenly rushed upstairs.)

TERRETTO: I'm afraid though that won't be enough.

VANCE: I figured there was more…

TERRETTO: Tell me, when a friend traverses into a cave and they don't return, what is it you do?

GALE: Go in there to f-…

CURTIS: You aren't suggesting that we…?

TERRETTO: What do you think I'm suggesting Curtis?

CURTIS: Going into JT's head?

(Alexis had come downstairs carrying a few books.)

ALEXIS: …I'm sorry, what?

SONDRE: So you're saying, essentially, someone needs to go into JT's mind and…what?

TERRETTO: This sort of magic implants a virus inside of the mind so if you were to go inside and destroy the source of this Psycheraser, JT would awaken.

VANCE: But what would the damage be?

TERRETTO: Once the virus is destroyed, I can fix the damage. He'll just have a headache for a few hours though.

ALEXIS: Then if anyone's going in, it should be me.

TERRETTO: Your skills are needed here, Alexis. I need you to help me with the potion brewing.

GALE: So then, who's going in?

VANCE: I will.

SONDRE: Are you coming, Gale?

GALE: Well—

CURTIS: If she's going, so am I.

SONDRE: Very well then.

(Vance was about to say something until the group heard the sound of a cellphone ringtone. Everyone looked to Vance as he dug into his pocket and gave the others a solemn look. He answered and took in a breath.)

VANCE: Hello?

QUINTIN: Hello Vance. Did you miss me?

VANCE: Quintin…

QUINTIN: With all the voicemails you left me, I'm surprised you did. I've been away for a while. Did a little soul searching and I have to say, I feel like a new man.

VANCE: Where are you?

QUINTIN: I'm around.

VANCE: That isn't helping.

QUINTIN: Well I'm certainly not nearby Meadowborough. Are the rumors true though? About the school?

VANCE: …yes.

QUINTIN: To think, this all could have been avoided had they just shut their mouths. You know what they say though? He who laughs last laughs longest. Well I'm pretty sure I got the last laugh this time. I saw them there Vance. Peter and his little posse. They just wanted to talk you know? I warned him but he just wouldn't listen. So I slit his throat.

(Vance's expression changed to shock as Vance put Quintin on speaker.)

QUINTIN: Their reactions were priceless. And it felt amazing; it's a thrill bigger than winning a little football game, Vance. They weren't laughing. They were just staring at me. Some were smart enough to run but they didn't have much time. You always said that school was full of vermin. You always said one day, we'd be free of bullies, free of ridicule, and we could feel safe. And with this…new power that I have, I did exactly that. I began to purge the school of its filth, coating the walls red with their disgusting blood, letting one's closest friends die right in front of them before sending them to properly see them.

VANCE: You didn't…

QUINTIN: I'll admit it made me lose my breath but creating an explosion like that, that was fuelled by pure anger and hatred for that school. And then…boom. It's a shame that it was over so quickly, I would have loved to have them all trap and scream while they all died at the same time.

VANCE: Do you even realize what you're saying!? You KILLED people and you're making it sound like you just threw out the trash.

QUINTIN: Well, that's one way to think of it. And I'm just getting started.

VANCE: Look, we can talk about this. We'll meet somewhere. Private. Just you and me, alright?

QUINTIN: Thanks but no thanks, I only want to talk with one person. See I know that you're very close friends with the Red Knight.

VANCE: How do you—

QUINTIN: it doesn't matter. You're going to do something for me, Vancey. I'd like to have a little talk with the Red Knight. Tell him to meet me in the clearing by the lake on the east side of the Meadowborough Woods.

VANCE: And if I don't?

QUINTIN: …then I'm sure no one will miss the hospital. 30 minutes. If he isn't there, boom.

VANCE: …he'll be there.

(Quintin hung up and Vance stood there with the phone, looking away, taking in a big breath and going to the couch to grab his jacket.)

GALE: Woah, you're not ACTUALLY going to listen to that nutball are you?

VANCE: Yes.

CURTIS: Then one of us is coming with you.

VANCE: No. I'm doing this alone.

ALEXIS: ALONE!? Did you not see what he did to us today?! He's going to kill you!

VANCE: All I want is an explanation. If I can at least get some answers, I may be able to reason with him. And if worse comes to worse, I'll be ready.

SONDRE: You're insane.

VANCE (Slipping on his jacket, he went to the garage entrance): I know. But I don't have a choice.

(Sondre watched Vance leave before looking back to the others.)

SONDRE: Then it looks like I'll be coming with you two then.

CURTIS: Seems pretty ironic huh?

SONDRE: I suppose. (He turned to Terretto) Father, will you be able to spiritually project us in there?

TERRETTO: Since the incident with Praxis, I can safely say yes.

GALE: I know JT's mind is already messed up but I don't know if I can imagine how messed up it will be with a virus twisting it around.

SONDRE: That is why we'll have to be careful. We don't know how much the virus has affected hm. Is it safe to morph inside and use our weapons?

TERRETTO: Yes.

CURTIS: Then let's not waste any more time. (He stood by Gale and gripped her hand.)

(Terretto nodded as Alexis used her wand to create cushions for Curtis, Sondre, and Gale. The three sat down and Terretto walked over, raising his scepter lightly. Chanting a few words, the three got comfortable and closed their eyes, each glowed their respective colors. Waves of energy emitted from them and the waves went right into JT's mind, the three staying still while this happened. Alexis couldn't seem to stand still, turning to go into the basement.)

**(INSIDE JT'S MIND)**

(Darkness surrounded the three falling Knights as they fell through the nearly endless abyss. The three opened their eyes as they saw nothing but darkness. Looking to their left and right, they noticed one another and nodded)

CURTIS/GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

SONDRE: SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

(The three morphed and summoned their Jet Streamers, keeping them floating in the air.)

CURTIS: Can you two see anything?

(Sondre narrowed his eyes as did Gale, trying to make sense of the area before the darkness withered away and became a dark purple tunnel, long and wide with no end in sight.)

GALE: Yep: that one long ass tunnel from Alice and Wonderland.

CURTIS: Then let's go down the rabbit hole.

(The two chuckled but Sondre revved up his Jet Streamer and dashed forward. Curtis and Gale nodded, zipping right beside him. For a few moments, there was silence until they heard the sound of giggling all around them. It was feminine and heavily distorted. The three looked around and something flew past them, a big box with colorful bloody designs and disturbing graffiti.)

GALE: Oh no…

CURTIS: Look familiar?

(The Streamers stopped as the box stopped moving and the crank began turning, a distorted jingle coming from it before a creature sprung from it, its upper torso connected by barbwire. This creature looked like a very disturbing Jack in the Box, in all-black and white attire, its face of a disfigured woman with black face paint: Jackie.)

SONDRE: Be on your guard. If we beat this, we're in.

CURTIS/GALE: On it! EXCELSIOR, POWER UP!

(Jackie raised both her hands and began to shoot dark fire from them. With the limited space the three had, they split up and fired lasers best they could at Jackie. Sondre targeted the box but was distracted when it came to the flying Demonites. Revving the engine, he zipped around and fired lasers upon them, also destroying them with his Sparrow Blade. Once the Demonites were dispatched, he went to attacking the giant bolts holding the thing together. Gale and Curtis focused their attacks on the chest, dodging fireballs as best they could.)

GALE: Yeesh, she has crappy aim!

(Jackie brought both her hands up and began to charge them with static. Curtis saw this as a chance and nodded at Gale. Both of them began shooting at both of Jackie's palms. After a few seconds, the hands exploded and Jackie growled, making her eyes turn red to shoot lasers out. Curtis and Gale evaded this and Gale summoned her Halberd, attacking Jackie's head with swift slices. Spotting a jewel covered by Jackie's hat, Gale stabbed it with the tip of her halberd and Jackie let out a screech, hunching her body over.)

CURTIS: Nice!

GALE: Get him while he's down!

(Curtis nodded and went to attack Jackie's torso with the Ivory Crusader, hacking away at the armor before one final strike burst open her chest. Jackie had regained her strength and roared, using her energy to push Curtis, Gale, and Sondre back. However she hadn't pushed Sondre away before he destroyed the last bolt, making the box drop and leaving Jackie defenseless except for the barbwire below her torso. Sondre watched this and looked at his energy meter, seeing the weak spot identified on Jackie's body.)

SONDRE: Aim for the heart.

CURTIS (He nodded, drawing the Griffin Gauntlets with the ring, charging up the Ivory Crusader): Watch and learn.

(Gale watched as Curtis revved the engine and began to drive towards Jackie, dodging laser blasts as he zipped upwards and around. On the descent, he actually stood on top of his Jet Streamer, balancing as he aimed straight for the exposed hole in Jackie's chest with the heart. With enough speed, Curtis leapt off the Jet Streamer towards the heart.)

CURTIS: COURAGE SLASH!

(With one swift flying slice, Curtis cut the heart right in half and landed on his Jet Streamer on the other side while Jackie began to glow and then exploded into pieces. Gale and Sondre regrouped and Gale gave him a high five. The three looked ahead to see that the dark purple tunnel had vanished and they found themselves in the dark orange skies above what looked like a copy of the West Meadowbrough High School. The three drove down and landed their Jet Streamers in the parking lot.)

GALE: This is way too surreal…

CURTIS: Is this what his mind looks like? For some reason I always pictured it with more Power Rangers, or pizza growing on trees…I guess there really is more to him than I thought.

SONDRE: Who knows? (He began walking towards the school.) More time we waste, the more the virus will ruin him.

(Curtis nodded though Gale was visibly upset under her visor.)

**(THE JUNDAI MOUNTAINS: YURANZO'S HIDEOUT.)**

(Yuranzo sat in his makeshift throne with a mirror in the wall. The Red Psycho Sword sat on his lap as he watched the mirror, seeing the fight between the Black Knight and the other Knights. He wasn't the only one watching however. From left to right were Hexor, Accelarazor, and Braygo.)

HEXOR: So…the Black Knight is human? A teenager no less? (He scoffed) PURE human no less! The Black Knight should be a demon general!

BRAYGO: How comes he gets to put that cloud on the Yellow Knight's face and I can't?! I wanna be the one to ruin him! Stupid humans…

ACCELARAZOR: Get over yourself. I have my own beef with the Red Knight but obsessing will lead to nothing.

HEXOR: The question is, where do we attack?

BRAYGO: I wanna attack now! Please? (He began jumping up and down.)

YURANZO: In due time, you two. In due time. (He looked to the to the other 3 remaining soul cards.) What I do know is that they are weakened and distracted so now is the time to strike. Where you ask Hexor? I say…crush their petty little mall. There will be plenty of people and plenty of souls.

BRAYGO: Can I go!?

YURANZO: Yes, yes, alright you can.

ARCANA: Isn't this charming?

(Yuranzo froze and turned to his right to see that a portal had opened with Arcana stepping through, removing his hood to look at Yuranzo.)

YURANZO: …leave us. (He said, making a dismissing sign with his hand. The three exited through portals as Yuranzo turned his attention to Arcana.)

ARCANA: You seem surprised to see me.

YURANZO: More amused than surprised, actually. You've done something that very few Demons can do… (He pointed to the amulet around his neck.) And I personally killed the demon who wore that to escape. Where did you get that?

ARCANA: You never seem to notice the things right under your nose. Tell me, how do you think Accelarazor got tipped off on the location of the Psycho Ranger cards? Or with a portal right into Grieger's castle undetected. Or, perhaps the most impressive, the fact he just so happened to have 5 Soul Cards delivered straight to you? Sorry to say but Accelazrazor has been working for me this entire time.

YURANZO: …so it was you that broke into the castle.

ARCANA: I only saw fit to lay a message to the King, letting him know that he and I will be meeting very soon. This amulet was lying right in his treasure room. I only borrowed this and a few more items that would help in the Black Knight's training. I took my time in the Nether to train Quintin. I made him into the warrior he is in just a short amount of time…with a little help from a certain vixen.

YURANZO: ZIARA!? She can't possibly be alive…

ARCANA: Her regeneration process ran into some bumps. Something rests within her mind that altered her regeneration.

YURANZO: Well why don't you bring her to me? I'd "love" to see what's happened.

ARCANA: And do what, I wonder? Use that stolen knife upon her? She reported to me the events of your latest failure. Good show, I will admit. But like always you fail to get the job done. You win every battle except the ones that count.

YURANZO: You could apply that to Ziara too, you know.

ARCANA: Perhaps. But sometimes failure is necessary to study your opponent.

YURANZO: I've heard enough of that. I'm more for strength in numbers.

ARCANA: I see.

YURANZO: …what's the real reason you came here, Arcana?

ARCANA: To give you something.

(With a wave of his hand, a portal suddenly opened up.)

YURANZO: And this is…?

ARCANA: With the Psycheraser damaging the outer defenses of the Yellow Knight's mind, I figured you'd want to go inside for yourself and help speed up the process.

YURANZO: That doesn't seem like you.

ARCANA: I could always send Zia—

YURANZO: Alright, alright. But uhh…what's in it for me?

ARCANA: Unicorn blood baths. (He reached into his robe and pulled out a dark purple card with a strange mosquito creature on it) And this.

YURANZO (He looked at the card and took it): …you know just what I like, partner.

ARCANA: You and I are not and never will be partners. My motives only so happen to cross with yours.

YURANZO: Whatever you say…. BFF!

(Yuranzo snickered and stepped through the portal, letting it close behind him. Arcana looked to the portal and then to the throne, noticing the three soul cards. Walking over, he picked them up and examined them. His eyes caught the one on the right and he took it, putting in his pocket before opening a portal and walking away.)

**(INSIDE JT'S MIND)**

(Curtis, Gale, and Sondre made their way down the twisting hallways of the school, checking each door.)

CURTIS: I swear, this is exactly like Sondre's mind.

(Gale kicked open one of the doors, looking around before sighing.)

GALE: Big surprise, nothing on this floor either. How many floors up are we?!

CURTIS: Umm…4?

GALE: Come on! (She groaned, kicking one of the lockers.)

(Curtis looked to Gale and tilted his head, swearing he could see a few tears coming from her eyes.)

CURTIS: …Gale?

GALE: I'm fine, Curtis.

(Before she could say anything else, Curtis was already there to grab a hold of her. She made no sound except for a sigh and held him back.)

SONDRE: You too done? We have another floor to cover.

CURTIS: Do you even care?

(Sondre stopped in mid step and kept his focus straight, his back to them.)

CURTIS: Answer me. Do you even care about JT or he just another pawn in your game with Arcana? For that matter, is that what we all are to you?

SONDRE: Curtis.

CURTIS: I'm sure if it was Gale, you'd be ALL over that.

(Sondre suddenly summoned his blaster and pointed it at Curtis.)

SONDRE: That discussion is for another time. But make one more remark like that and I WON'T miss.

CURTIS: So, what's your answer then?

SONDRE: …I'd rather have this discussion some other time, Curtis. Please. I don't want anyone else getting hurt in this. It wasn't my intention for any of you to get involved, and as hard you made this to believe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things.

CURTIS: …okay then. (He walked past him towards the steps with Gale following. When they reached the next floor, there was a big door in front of them.) I know I'm gonna regret this, but I found another door we haven't tried yet, let's see where this one leads.

GALE: It could be a trap.

(The three held their weapons at the ready and then Curtis hastily opened the door. They winced in anticipation, expecting something to attack them at any moment. But when they looked inside the door they saw a school cafeteria filled with many different students. Everything went eerily quiet, the only sound to be heard were the Knights' nervous footsteps as they cautiously crept inside, the eyes of the students staring at them.)

GALE: The cafeteria? Why did we end up here?

CURTIS: You think maybe this…somehow symbolizes JT's love for pizza?

SONDRE: Somehow I don't think so. If that were so, then how would you explain this?

(Sondre addressed a giant glass box, the three knights cautiously looked inside the box, but all they could see was a terrified looking JT)

CURTIS: JT? (Shouted out) Jack! Jack can you hear me buddy!? Jack!

SONDRE: It's no use, he can't see or hear us.

(Suddenly, creepy black ooze appeared next to JT, who only stared at it in blind terror. The ooze wiggled and jiggled, and then separated into fractions. The fractions then morphed into black, oozey tarantulas. The tarantulas then began to crawl all over JT, as he screamed in total fear)

JT: SPIDERS! (He ran around the box in fear.) GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!

GALE (Terrified): Jack?!

(Suddenly, the spiders crawled off of JT, and morphed back into the ooze again, which shifted into a large, drooling, snarling, yellow-eyed bulldog. JT screamed even harder.)

JT: NOO! BAD DOGGIE! I'M NOT A CHEW TOY! I DON'T HAVE A BEGGIN' STRIP! And I tried one once, IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE BACON!

(Before the monster dog could try to eat JT, it shifted again, this time into a brown silhouette of a familiar looking pop star. The figure than began to sing a rather annoyingly catchy song that Curtis and Gale unfortunately recognized. As the figure sung and danced, little chunks of the brown goo splattered on JT. He screamed even harder)

JT: NOOO! NOT KE$HA MADE OF PEANUT BUTTER SINGING TIK TOK! OH THE HUMANITY! (He then took a piece of the peanut butter into his fingers and tasted it, then screamed even harder.) AND I HATE CHUNKY!

(While Curtis and Gale looked genuinely worried, Sondre couldn't help but look annoyed)

SONDRE: Seriously? He's afraid of some overexposed icon singing some pop-cultured trash?

CURTIS: You don't know the half of it, when he first heard the song, he nearly cried.

(Then the figure shifted yet again. This time part of it slithered behind JT, morphing into a chair. The chair then grabbed hold of JT and pulled him into the seat, then wrapped around him binding him to the chair. The other half of the ooze shifted into a projector screen. And on the screen playing over and over was a most disturbing vision, the vision of a car with a loving couple driving along the road, narrowly avoiding a stranger in the middle of the road, and driving straight off the cliff. JT wasn't screaming anymore, what he now did was far worse…he started to cry.)

JT: Mom! Dad! Look out for the guy! No! Watch out for the cliff! …wait, come back! MOM! DAD!

(Curtis and Gale looked on, completely terrified at what they were seeing. Even Sondre found himself feeling a little sorry for JT… but the worst was yet to come. For the ooze once again slithered away from JT. This time it separated into five familiar looking shapes, five shapes that JT had spent almost a year fighting alongside, five lifeless human shapes…the shapes of his friends. Dead)

JT (Tears flowing freely down his face, as he mourned over the shape of Alexis): Guys? GUYS?! Guys come on! Don't do this to me! ….DON'T LEAVE ME!

(Curtis, Gale, and Sondre at this point were all equally terrified. Even if it wasn't real, the crazy, over-the-top, fourth wall breaking little goofball they all know and loved had been broken, reduced to a crying, frightened little boy, all alone with nothing left to lose. Then they heard a cold and familiar laugh of glee coming from behind them. They turned around and saw the laughing, gloating shape of Yuranzo, only he was in color so they realized it was the real him, and for some reason he was surrounded by an army of football jocks, staring emotionless at the knights. Yuranzo laughed in glee at JT's expense, with a small pizza box in his lap.)

YURANZO (He cackled): This is even better than cable and cheaper too! (He then pulled a slice from the box and proceeded to eat it.) Mmm, no wonder that idiot loves this stuff so much.

CURTIS (Coldly): You! You loathsome, disgusting, pathetic little dwarf!

YURANZO: Oye, don't get personal, Curtis.

CURTIS: W-…how do you know my name!?

YURANZO: Oops, did I say that out loud?

GALE: What are you doing to JT!?

YURANZO: Ahh…Jackson Trace Collins. Finally I learn the name of the bane of my existence. He's just playing with my newest pet. (He made a whistle and the ooze escaped through the box, appearing beside Yuranzo. The ooze materialized into a giant mosquito like demon made out of toxic sludge. Curtis and Gale almost stepped back.)

GALE: Ughh, he smells worse then you after your workout, Curtis!

CURTIS: You smell just as bad sometimes.

YURANZO: The clock is ticking for you, Knights. Curtis Wilson, Gale "Freya" Collete, and Sondre Terretto…you won't be able to save him and he's gonna watch you die FOR REAL this time!

**(DEEP IN THE MEADOWBROUGH WOODS) **

(Right by the lake, Quintin stood looking out across the lake up to the sky. He wasn't morphed; he was still in Arcana's old clothes. He had stopped pacing to think for a moment, the sword hanging loosely by his side. He heard something in the air and turned to see a Jet Streamer approaching. Once it landed, Vance got off and made it vanish. The two stared down one another as Quintin smirked.)

QUINTIN: So…you actually did show up.

VANCE: I'm only here for one reason: defusing this situation before it gets any worse.

QUINTIN: You really think you'll be able to stop me on your own?

VANCE: Yes.

QUINTIN: Don't make me laugh. I took you and your friends and crushed them! (He raised his blade and slowly stalked him.)

VANCE: Don't do this Quintin.

QUINTIN: I don't have to listen to you!

(Vance suddenly raised his wrist.)

VANCE: Power down.

(Quintin was about to raise his blade up until he stopped a few feet away from Vance, staring at him as he demorphed.)

QUINTIN: …w-what!?

VANCE: Please. I don't want to have to fight you.

QUINTIN: YOU'RE the Red Knight!?

VANCE: …yes.

QUINTIN: You gotta be kidding me! What the hell is this, some kind of sick joke!?

VANCE: No. I couldn't have told you; otherwise I would have broken my Oath. Even though I've broken it now, I don't care. But now that I've gotten you out of your demented alter ego, you owe me some answers.

QUINTIN: Why would I owe you ANYTHING, Archer?

VANCE: Gee, let's see, YOU BLEW UP THE SCHOOL AND KILLED EVERYONE IN THERE! You're insane! What could you possibly have to achieve from killing me and JT?! You may have ruined JT's chances of finishing school but you not only ruined mine, you ruined Alexis' as well.

QUINTIN: Collateral damage. You act like you can even understand me, but you can't. You weren't there to see what they did to me.

VANCE: Oh give me a break, you could have said no.

QUINTIN: I-I panicked. He kept joking that he had some sort of "proof" he was gonna upload on the internet! Everybody was staring at me and I didn't know what to do.

VANCE: Then I'm sorry; you have no one to blame but yourself.

QUINTIN: He humiliated me!

VANCE: No, YOU humiliated YOURSELF. You know how JT is.

QUINTIN: How was I supposed to know he was lying!? Then again, you ALWAYS protect him like he's your child. You wanna know what happened Vance? Do you really wanna know what happened? Not what happened in the school but it's why I had to leave middle school that I never told you.

VANCE: …tell me then.

QUINTIN: You always wondered why you only saw me with my dad, my mom was a bitch. She kept fighting over and over with my dad till he couldn't take it. So they divorced and my dad got custody rights.

VANCE: You never liked your mom, I knew that.

QUINTIN: You talk about one bad thing happening after the other, you were the only one who kept in contact with me. Curtis, I don't know where he was, he didn't bother to stay in contact with me. When I was at my new apartment, with my Dad, he told me that while he was walking my dog, he saw it chasing something from the park into the street and well…you get where that goes.

VANCE: And you think telling me a sob story will make me pity you? I get that your life was messed up Quintin but you know what, so was everyone else's. And if I have to take the fall for this to stop you, I-

QUINTIN: Well that's typical of you to take a fall for JT's actions. You're such an obedient little bodyguard aren't you? Maybe in the end that's all you really are.

VANCE: I made his parents a promise!

QUINTIN: And how long do you intend to keep that promise? Forever? Give me a break. He's USING you as a doormat to get away with whatever he wants! He could get into all this trouble and hide behind you, expecting you to clean up his little mess. How petty.

VANCE: I'm not going to let you continue what you're doing. That blade is corrupting you and making you into something you're not.

QUINTIN: Don't you understand, Vance!? I HAVE to do this! There is NOTHING left of my life. My relatives want nothing to do with me and I don't know what's happened to my dad. So you know what? I'm erasing my old life and I'm starting a new one with Arcana. And I'm gonna do that by erasing you, JT, Alexis, Curtis, and ANYONE else who gets in my way!

VANCE: …please. I don't want to fight you. I can help you.

QUINTIN: Help me? You haven't got a choice. Or are you gonna be a doormat for me too?

VANCE: I'm NO ONE'S doormat!

QUINTIN: THEN FIGHT ME! You want to fix this so badly? FIGHT. ME. Prove you're not the coward you've made yourself out to be. Or do you have to go report to your little daddy for permission? Better yet, I should go and pay him a visit. I'm sure he'll lo-

(Vance threw a fireball at Quintin that he blocked with his sword.)

VANCE: GOD DAMN IT QUINTIN! ENOUGH! I don't want to fight you! Please! I can help you!

(Quintin raised his blade and it created a flash of light. Vance covered his eyes and when he opened them, he and Quintin were on a giant floating platform in the middle of the Nether.)

QUINTIN: It's already too late for me…you had your chance, now it's time for you to pay!

(Looking down at his morpher, Vance sighed then looked at Quintin.)

VANCE: Mythic Knights, Unite. (He quickly morphed and summoned his Rapier) Whatever that's blade done to you, that's not the Quintin I know and I have to beat some sense into you…I'm willing to pay the price.


	29. Epiphany Part 2

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Alexis and Teretto had moved their potion brewing equipment upstairs into the main room. With books scattered onto the extra table and the bizarre smell of the ingredients in Alexis' nose, her senses were going into overdrive. She kept her eyes on the pages, skimming them, trying her best to find a cure.)

ALEXIS: How much longer?

TERRETTO: Potion making is a delicate process, Alexis.

ALEXIS: But you have everything you need, right there.

TERRETTO: I'm going as fast as I can—

ALEXIS: WELL GO FASTER!

(Terretto turned his head to her and she backed up. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before going back to taking out some more ingredients.)

TERRETTO: …you've certainly changed. I haven't seen you this shaken up since your earliest stages in training.

ALEXIS (She sighed and looked to JT who was still on the couch): …yeah.

TERRETTO: There is no doubt in my mind that Sondre and the others will stop the virus. What you need to focus on is helping me with this.

ALEXIS: I just…seeing Jack like this makes me feel helpless.

TERRETTO: You love him.

AlEXIS: Yes I-…what?

TERRETTO: I may be old but I know young love when I see it.

ALEXIS: Funny, you never mentioned it...or her.

TERRETTO: I didn't think my family or my wife would be something you wanted to talk about.

ALEXIS: Well you know all about my family. I know nothing of yours.

TERRETTO: Why do you wish to know?

ALEXIS: I'd rather talk about something to get my mind off of the pain.

(Teretto finished adding the tiny ingredients into the pot and began to stir. He let the pot seep and he took a light breath.)

TERRETTO: Do you really want to know? (Alexis nodded.) …her name was Nonna. She was your age, you know? It was during the Winter Solstice festival and I had only decided to go because of a few friends who had invited me. And then I saw her. Oh, Alexis you should have seen her. I spent my younger years full of anger and bitterness. She reminded me that happiness does exist in this world.

ALEXIS: And that's the woman who was with you when… (She briefly remembered seeing what had happened when they were in Sondre's mind.)

TERETTO: Yes. Love is a very precious thing to experience, Alexis. Yes, it can hurt but also it can heal. One can never be sure sometimes but the thrill lies in taking a leap of faith. I know you and JT have grown close and it would seem that he's helped you as you've helped him.

ALEXIS: I thought that…well…relationships were frowned upon when being a Knight.

TERRETTO: Alexis. There is no rule in the oath denying love. If anything, I know that what you need is a companion that will stand by your side and fight alongside you to the bitter end. If it is love that you feel, embrace it. One does not know if they will live to make it to the next day so make every day count, yes?

ALEXIS: …r-right.

TERRETTO: I lost someone close to me a long time ago and while I tried to erase fear from my mind, it reminds me that it is the greatest motivator. I sometimes wonder if I will find love again. Jack may seem like an unusual child but at heart he is a fierce fighter and a kind gentleman…in a very immature and crazy way. If you seek my approval, you two may do as you wish. Just…not EVERYTHING, if you follow.

ALEXIS: Y-yeah about that—

(The alarm suddenly went off and Alexis turned to the crystal ball. She quickly went over and examined it before seeing Hexor at the pier.)

TERRETTO: What is it?

ALEXIS …Hexor.

TERRETTO: You may leave. The potion needs only time to brew. I will administer it when it's ready.

ALEXIS: I can't leave his side.

TERRETTO: Go. I will take care of JT. You have more pressing matters.

(Alexis sighed but nodded and quickly went over to the door leading to the garage, wasting no time.)

**(BACK IN JT'S MIND)**

(With Venomite back in the box torturing JT, this left Yuranzo to fight Sondre, Gale, and Curtis. With the Red Psycho Sword, to the Knights surprise, Yuranzo was giving the three a run for their money. Yuranzo front flipped over Curtis and Gale and made his hand into the shape of a gun, shooting dark balls of energy at them, stunning them. He clashed blades with Sondre and kicked him in the gut, back handing his head to knock him down. Yuranzo turned and went back to clashing with Curtis and Gale, countering their attacks but still getting hit a few more times. Curtis rolled under a kick and sliced at Yuranzo but his second strike was blocked. Gale tried for an overhead slash but Yuranzo side stepped and she struck Curtis. He leapt away and bounced off the walls, hitting strike after strike in a blur. Sondre stopped him with a well-placed kick that sent him into the wall.)

SONDRE: Alright, playtime is over, clown.

(He suddenly took out both the Sparrow Blade and Blaster. He attached the Blade to the top of the Blaster and the Blade grew gold, becoming longer. Sondre pulled out a card and slid it threw the card reader.)

SONDRE: Sparrow Defender!

(He made a motion with his hand like a whip and from the blaster hole came a laser coil. He whipped it and it slashed Yuranzo across the face.)

GALE: Woah, where did he get that?

CURTIS: I helped with a few modifications.

(Curtis and Gale zipped forward and leapt, driving their feet into Yuranzo's chest. Sondre charged and used the coil to slash several times all over Yuranzo's body. His strikes were precise and he hit a hard uppercut followed by a swift roundhouse kick that knocked Yuranzo away. Sondre regrouped with the others.)

YURANZO: Heh, so you're putting up a good fight. But you're wasting your time! It's over! Soon your little yellow friend will be nothing but a vegetable! His brain destroyed, and his body useless, and I'll be one little pest short of a whole plague!

(Yuranzo suddenly raised his sword and it made Sondre, Curtis, and Gale cringe in pain as they felt their energy being drained.)

GALE (Strained in pain): G-go to hell, Yuranzo!

YURANZO: Been there already, it's actually kinda cold in the summer. But I digress, Venomite! Finish the job!

VENOMITE: With pleasure master. (He morphed in the glass box and hovered over the trembling JT.)

CURTIS: JACK!

(Venomite towered over JT and raised his claw, ready to make the final blow.)

VENOMITE: Say good night Yellow Knight, and don't you worry, my master will take good care of your pretty blue friend!

(And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. JT had been mentally tortured for the past few minutes, and had even come close to giving up just to make it stop; but at the mention of Alexis, a fire burnt inside him. A fire of rage and hope! He couldn't give up, he was JT Collins! The world's biggest Power Rangers nerd, the first to tear apart the fourth wall, and the most likely to get a spin-off fic where his personality is entirely tampered with! And there was no way he was going to lose his mind, or Alexis to Yuranzo and some over-sized gooey bug!)

JT (He stood out of his fetal position): ENOUGH!

(In the heat of his anger, he delivered a swift left-hook blow to Venomite's face. The impact of the blow was surprisingly so strong it sent Venomite flying straight through the glass box, shattering it into bits. Curtis, Gale, Yuranzo, and even Sondre stood astounded at the amount of strength JT managed to summon. But their shock was short lived as JT stomped furiously towards Yuranzo, anger practically glowing in his eyes.)

YURANZO (He looked nervously on): N-now JT, t-take it easy. I was just kidding about the whole turning you into a vegetable! Come on, let's talk this over!

(JT was so mad he was snorting, Yuranzo flinched expecting the worst. But then suddenly, he became eerily calm.)

JT: Oh Yuranzo, you delightful little imp thingy, I'm not mad at you.

YURANZO (He unshielded his eyes): Y-you're not?

JT: No silly clown man, I never get mad. I GET CRAZY! (He pulled out an oversized cartoon mallet and a used toilet plunger.)

YURANZO (Looking utterly horrified): OH HELL NO!

JT: Ooooh Hell YES! I think it's time you and I had some catching up to do! (He suddenly jumped on Yuranzo's back, forcing the plunger onto his face and repeatedly slamming his head with the mallet) THAT'S RIGHT LITTLE PIGGY! SQUEEAAAAAL!

YURANZO: (He ran around the room.) GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF ME! I'VE GOT PLUNGER TASTE IN MY MOUTH!

JT: That's right boy, KISS THE PLUNGER!

(The three knights just stared in awe. Even after all the torture and emotional turmoil, JT had managed to bounce back to his crazy, unpredictable ways in mere minutes. The Knights watched as JT spanked Yuranzo's bottom with his axe like a horse. This went on until finally Yuranzo slammed right into the wall. He stumbled as he tried to stand up straight.)

YURANZO (Dazed): No your majesty, I don't wanna rub Ziara with bacon while she's in the bathtub.

JT (He smirked mischievously): Congratulations Mr. Yuranzo, it's a girl! (He handed Yuranzo a stick of lit dynamite.)

YURANZO: (Dazed) Aww, she looks just like her mother. (The dynamite exploded, smoking Yuranzo's face, as he fell to the ground, completely tired out.) Happy 4th of July!

JT (He sighed): I love the holidays.

GALE: JACK!

(She ran up and hugged JT tightly. After Gale let him go, Curtis gave JT a bro-hug)

CURTIS: Good to have you back buddy!

SONDRE: Yes, we're all pleased to have you back Jack…but was it really necessary to fight Yuranzo with such childish weapons? And where were you even keeping them?

JT: Well my dear Sondre, the true secret behind my cartoony powers is: my brain, my rules!

(Venomite got to his feet and stretched, rubbing the spot where JT punched him.)

VENOMITE: Oh I'm so impressed, Yellow Knight. But you're not out of my trap yet! If I can't destroy your brain, I'll just make it so you and your little friends never leave!

JT: Is that so, mosquito man? Try us! (He raised his morpher.) MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(JT quickly morphed and Sondre, Gale, and Curtis stood beside him.)

GALE: Let's finish this!

VENOMITE: As if you stand a chance, my master knows EVERYTHING about you all now!

JT: If Yuranzo really knew EVERYTHING about me, then he would know that I don't give up on my friends so easily, especially them.

(He addressed the cafeteria door, where Alexis and Vance [or at least what looked like them] suddenly appeared fully morphed, and posed ready for battle.)

CURTIS: Vance?

SONDRE: Alexis?

JT: Or that one of my greatest dreams: is to one day, fight alongside…THEM!

(JT addressed the door again, when suddenly appeared JT's true heroes, the very heroes that inspired him in his passion for the rangers. There standing at the door, were the original six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, all standing in their respective poses.)

VENOMITE: What?! What is this?!

CURTIS: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? …ok NOW it feels like JT's brain!

GALE: Though why'd you imagine Vance and Alexis as well?

JT: What? We gotta be the only ones who get to bask in the glory of the Mighty Morphins?

SONDRE: ….you know what, I'll allow it. I have been curious to see what it is that makes these Rangers so great.

VENOMITE (He growled): I don't care how many of you there are! You can't stop me.

JT: We'll see about that, bromide! It's morphin time, mother mosquito!

CURTIS: LET'S ROCK!

(Venomite roared and fired some toxic sludge from his proboscis, which caused a sparky explosion. But the rangers leaped into the air and delivered fierce blows to the monster with their respective weapons; first Vance and Jason, then JT and Trini, then Alexis and Billy, Gale and Kimberly, Curtis and Zack, and finally Sondre and Tommy. Venomite stumbled back but sluggishly got back up.)

VENOMITE: N-not bad Rangers. Apparently these old Rangers of yours ARE powerful! I'll just have to take them out one by one! Starting with the Green one with the gold shield! (He raised his claw as it glowed purple.)

JT: I think not los Mosquito man! Hit it Tommy!

(Tommy wielded the Dragon Dagger, and brought it to his mouth. He then played a familiar tune, which caused his shield to glow green. Venomite didn't think too much about it, and fired a purple energy beam from his claw. But it bounced off of Tommy's shield and blasted Venomite right back.)

JT: And that's not even the best part!

(JT snapped his fingers, and then Tommy's costume changed from the Green Ranger to the White Ranger, Saba included. Tommy then drew Saba, and sliced at Venomite three times, causing white electricity to form all over his body. Venomite then fell over and evaporated.)

JT: And THAT, is how you find a way to make a Mighty Morphin team-up!

(Suddenly, Yuranzo [fully recovered] started charging towards them with his sword held high. But before he could make the final blow, Jason ran his hand across the blade of his Power Sword, making it glow red. He then tossed the sword at Yuranzo, which knocked his sword out of his hand. Without the sword in his hand or anywhere near him, Yuranzo's armor disappeared.)

YURANZO (He nervously chuckled): I uh….. I think we all got a little over our heads here eh? You did some things, I did some things and we kind of-

(Before he could finish, the Knights summoned the Black Dragon Cannon, and the Mighty Morphins brought their weapons together to form the Power Blaster)

YURANZO: Hey, wait a minute! No fair!

JT: Fair, shmair little clown boy!

CURTIS/GALE/JT: FIRE!

(Both blasters fired at Yuranzo. While it wasn't powerful enough to destroy him, it caused several red sparks to cover him, along with miniature explosions)

CURTIS: Alright! Had enough you little creep?!

YURANZO: ALRIGHT! I GIVE! I'll let you have this one Mythic Knights, but I've dealt with Grieger's incompetence for months! I've got all the time in the world to wipe you all out!

(Yuranzo then disappeared, along with the Red Psycho Sword.)

GALE: Yeah, well we have all the time in the world to KICK YOUR ASS!

(And just like that, JT fell to his knees, exhausted from the fight. But with the help of his friends and his childhood heroes, he was free from Venomite, and Yuranzo was out of his head.)

JT (Panting): Thanks you guys. I couldn't have made it on my own.

CURTIS: You bet man. We're just glad you're okay.

JT: And it was awesome getting to fight alongside my all-time favorite ranger team! IT'S LIKE I'M LIVING THE DREAM IN MY DREAM! (He vigorously shook Jason and Tommy's hands.) Le-sigh, it's just too bad they couldn't talk like the real ones could.

CURTIS: …uh, Jack you do know it was your imagination, and you basically already knew who they were. You could have imagined they could talk?

JT: …..SON OF A-

(And just like that, everything went white.)

**(DEEP WITHIN THE NETHER)**

(Vance and Quintin stared down one another, still not making a move. Their weapons were at the ready as they slowly circled one another. Quintin was the first to make a move, launching himself at Vance. Vance brought up his Rapier and went on the defensive, blocking each slice while moving back. Vance watched Quintin's actions, blocking one or two kicks but instead of striking back, he shoved Quintin back and got back into his stance.)

QUINTIN: …you're kidding me. Is that all you're gonna do? I always knew you were a coward Vance! Fight back, you coward!

(Vance narrowed his eyes through his visor and flipped the Rapier in his hands. He aimed a strike but he suddenly let out a grunt of pain as he stepped back, feeling a pain shoot through his nervous system. He almost dropped to his knee as he shook his head.)

VANCE: G-gah! What the-!?

QUINTIN: Funny thing about being in the Nether if you're not used to it: the longer you're exposed, the more it drains you. That's why people like you don't last very long in here.

VANCE: Then why the hell did you bring me here!?

QUINTIN: To make it a fair fight. Put you on MY level.

VANCE: That isn't a fair fight!

QUINTIN: Aww, boo hoo. Too bad. You gonna complain to your daddy?

(Vance growled and charged, clashing his Rapier against Quintin, the two locked in a stale mate.)

QUINTIN: You're so predictable, I know just what to say to piss you off!

(Vance said nothing and Quintin shoved Vance back, raising his palm up to shoot out arches of electricity. Vance quickly rolled out of the way and got to his feet, bringing his blade up to catch the arch in his blade. Before Vance could counter attack, Quintin jumped and threw his blade like a boomerang, knocking Vance back. Catching the blade, Quintin dealt a downwards slice across Vance's chest. Vance let out a yelp of pain as he stepped back, touching his chest. He could feel the darkness coursing through him.)

QUINTIN: Come on, get up! You're like a pitiful dog!

VANCE: Well at least I'm not as pitiful as yours!

(Quintin growled and charged up more static in his hands and threw out dark bolts of lightning. Quintin laughed as he did so, charging up his blade with static. Vance watched Quintin swing his blade and threw out waves of electricity. Ducking and dodging, Quintin leapt into the air and hovered, raising his blade to make arches of lightning hit on random places on the platform they were on. Vance kept dodging until Quintin dropped to the ground to recharge. Vance saw this as his chance and zipped in, running his hand on the blade to power it up with fire. He dealt six slices and jumped back. Quintin stretched and brought up his hands when Vance charged up fire with his hands and unleashed a fire beam. The beam connected with Quintin's hands as he stood his ground.)

VANCE: Don't you see what that blade is doing to you!? I don't want to have to destroy you!

QUINTIN: You can't stop me Vance! I'll make a good example out of you! You're not the only one with fire inside!

(Vance's eyes widened as Quintin thrust his palms forward. Vance grunted as he kept his focus, seeing a dark beam of fire erupt from Quintin's palms. The beam broke through and the dark fire slammed into Vance, knocking him back. Quintin smirked under his visor, making his blade vanish for the moment. He swept in and hit a hard roundhouse kick to Vance's gut. Vance noted Quintin's attacks were swift and precise, targeting Vance's ribs and his shoulders. When Quintin tried for another kick, Vance caught it and twisted his body down to the ground, knocking down Quintin. He grunted and rolled right back up. Vance charged and bashed his knee into Quintin's face. Quintin stumbled and Vance hit some hard jabs to his face and his ribs, leaping up to kick him in the head. Quintin stumbled again but Vance couldn't knock him down.)

VANCE (Thinking to himself): Crap, where's backup when I need them…

QUINTIN: Your thoughts aren't safe from me. (Vance flinched.) No one's coming to save you, Vancey boy. Not even your dear, precious JT. You two must be so cute together…I bet you must love letting him top you!

VANCE: Please, you in a locker room with a bunch of sweaty overweight guys? You must be their little bitch since you lost, circus boy!

QUINTIN: IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! (He began shooting out fireballs again.) WHY HIM, VANCE!? WHY!? What makes him so damn special!? He's USING you!

VANCE (He quickly summoned Excalibur): EXCSELSIOR! POWER UP!

(Vance morphed and watched Quintin closely. Quintin roared as he charged but Vance zipped forward and sliced his armor, causing sparks. Quintin stumbled back and Vance began dealing slice after slice, finally causing some damage. Quintin fired back with some dark fireballs but a few were deflected back at him. Summoning his wings, Vance zipped around and sliced into Quintin. He groaned in pain as he was finally knocked down. Vance rose up and rained down fireballs, letting out a primal yell as each fireball made contact. He landed and put away Excalibur, watching Quintin. He got to his feet and dusted his shoulder, suddenly healing in front of him.)

QUINTIN: Well looks like your attacks were futile. And what do you get? More PAIN!

(Vance was about to react until he felt another surge of darkness move through him. Quintin moved in and made both his fists pulse with dark electricity. Each heavy strike connected and Vance grunted, moving back with each punch. He managed to roll away and pull out his Flame Bow but the arrows did little damage. Quintin grabbed Vance and threw him against the force field that held the giant platform up and then rushed over and began hitting punch after punch, kick after kick, and slice after slice into him. Vance was trying to counter but the exposure to the darkness had weakened him. Being thrown one last time, Vance struggled to get to his feet but couldn't, looking up at Quintin. He could feel pain all over his body, realizing the Cursed Blade could make him bleed. His breathing became ragged as he clutched his ribs. He was pretty sure one or two were broken.)

QUINTIN: Time to end this. (He smirked, flipping his sword before charging it up.) ARS ARCANA!

(Vance had almost made it to his feet until he felt each slice from Quintin. They weren't boomerang style slices; they each were precise along his body. With the counter reaching 8, Quintin stepped back and smirked.)

QUINTIN: Oh I'm gonna enjoy this…DARK HEART SLASH!

(And all Vance could do was brace for impact. The Slash connected and he screamed out in pain as his suit began to spark. He fell onto his front as an explosion occurred, very similar to the one from Time Force when Alex was defeated. With a flash of light, Quintin had teleported them both back to the lake. Vance laid face first on the ground, demorphed, with a few cuts on his face and body. With the cuts on his face, he could taste the blood. He very groggily tried to get to his feet until Quintin, who also had demorphed, walked over and grabbed him by the neck, holding him up.)

VANCE: Q-Quintin…p-please. Don't l-let Arcana do this to you. You w-were like my brother…don't d-do this…

(Quintin could see the tears beginning to form in Vance's eyes. Quintin held his blade at his side and he just coldly smirked.)

QUINTIN: So that's what I'll tell the others…how you begged me not to kill you.

VANCE: You c-could be so m-much more Quintin…

QUINTIN: You think so? Well who said I was gonna kill ya? Consider this…enlightenment.

(Vance's eyes widened as Quintin plunged the sword straight through his chest. Vance was expecting the sword to pierce his heart but either way, he let out a short grunt of pain before his eyes widened. His eyes were still locked on Quintin's as the blade glowed dark purple. The blade however didn't exit from his body; it felt like it had connected right with his soul. After a few more seconds, Quintin pulled the sword out and threw Vance's body against a tree. He slid down the tree and tried to sit up but couldn't. He touched his chest to see where Quintin had stabbed him.)

QUINTIN: Everything you've ever known is going to change, Vance. Now you're gonna see things the way I see them. (He slowly approached him, kneeling in front of his weakened state.) This is only the beginning. Don't worry; I'll take good care of your friends. I'll save Jack for last and let him bleed to death right in front of you. And you say I could be so much more? Well guess what, I AM. (He shook his head, standing up and moving away.) I have NEVER felt this powerful. And it feels like it was meant to be. I can be the real hero Sundraville needs. Sondre did most of the work for me with getting rid of the filth. Now I'm gonna finish it. And who knows? I might just blur that little line between good and bad. (Vance looked up as Quintin laughed and held up his sword, charging it.) …but I'm not done with you just yet. I can still have a little more…fun.

(Vance tried backing up as Quintin approached.)

?: That's enough!

(Quintin turned to the sound of the voice and received a beam of red energy to the chest, knocking him back against one of the trees.)

QUINTIN: W-what the!? (He got right up and looked around, morphing back into the Black Knight.) Show yourself!

(A flash of white light appeared on the lake as Vance and Quintin looked out to the lake. Vance couldn't make out exactly who the figure was but he could see it walking across the lake. Quintin narrowed his eyes and suddenly shot out an arch of electricity that missed. It didn't seem to even phase the figure.)

?: Looking for me?

QUINTIN: Ugh, ANOTHER Knight!? (He looked to Vance.) Be a good boy, I'll handle this.

(Quintin stepped forward as the figure stood in full focus. He was a Red Ranger, specifically the one who had watched over the Knights and Space Ranger's fight against the Psycho Rangers. Quintin wasn't sure what to make of this but he got into a stance none the less.)

QUINTIN: I don't know who the hell you are, red boy, but you better stay out of my way or else. Who are you?

RED RANGER: I'm the Red Ranger you wish you never met! (He made a V-shaped formation with his fingers, and then turned around, raising his arm into the air.) Power of the past, present, future and beyond! (He posed in front of a red and fiery explosion.) Red Millennium Ranger!

VANCE: A-another Red Ranger?

QUINTIN (he sighed.): Cute. But you don't belong here! (He raised his blade.) So once I kill you, the Red Knight is NEXT!

(He sliced the sword in the air, creating a large purple beam to go flying at the new Red Ranger. Red watched and suddenly pulled out a smaller red saber with a tiger's head attached to the handle. He suddenly sliced at the beam making it break in two and disappear. Quintin watched this and rolled his eyes. Rushing in, he tried slicing at Red but each of his attacks were blocked and he was kicked back.)

RED: Alright. (He looked down to his saber.) Ready, buddy?

(The eyes on the tiger head of the saber began to glow a bright red, and it levitated out of Millennium Red's holster.)

SABER: I'll take care of him.

RED: That a boy!

(The saber levitated up until he was eye level with Quintin. He stared at it before the saber fired a red energy beam from its eyes, zapping the Cursed Blade out of Quintin's hand. The saber flashed forward and sliced at him multiple times and on the third slice, it sent Quintin slamming back into one of the trees. He caught himself and landed on one knee. Vance watched this, feeling self-conscious.)

VANCE: Who is this guy? Where did he get all those moves?

QUINTIN: Gah! (He touched his chest.) Okay, he's a little stronger than I thought. I'll take care of him easily!

ARCANA (Voice echoed through Quintin's head.): No.

QUINTIN: Master?

ARCANA: I sense something different on this warrior. What have I taught you?

QUINTIN: …to pick your fights.

ARCANA: Your mission was a success. Now return.

QUINTIN: Yes, master. (He smirked and turned to Vance.) We'll meet again, Vance. Maybe next time you won't need to be saved.

(Vance was about to say something until Quintin summoned a portal and stepped through. Red watched the portal close before rushing to Vance and offering a hand.

RED: Hey man, you okay?

VANCE (He ignored this and got to his feet, clutching his ribs.): F-fine. (He shook his head trying to get the dizziness out of his head.)

RED: You need to get to a hospital, quick.

VANCE: I-…I've had worse. I can walk.

RED (He scanned him quickly through his visor): You have three broken ribs, a concussion, you're bleeding internally, how are you walking, Vance?

VANCE: L-like I said-…wait, how do you know my name?

RED: I've been watching your team for quite a while. Well, not just me at least.

VANCE: Good for you? I'd say we're doing just great, seeing as how the worst enemy we've ever faced is back in town using one of my old friends as his vessel. He blew up a school, wants me and my friend's heads because he's on a little mission of vengeance…not to mention, hundreds of innocent people got killed because of one stupid joke my teammate made months ago!

RED: That only means you have to stay on your toes! You can't let that guy get in your head! Believe me, this city's lucky to have Power Rangers like you! Without you and your team, I guarantee hundreds or even millions of more would have died. (Vance said nothing as he watched him.) I can get you back to your base.

VANCE: Thanks but n-no thanks. (He stood up straight and began walking back, realizing he couldn't morph without enough energy.)

RED: No need to be stubborn, but hey, your choice. Just know that you're not alone in this.

VANCE (He shook his head): Yeah, where's Protostar when you need him… (He looked back.) …thank you though.

RED: Not a problem. We'll be watching. (He touched his wrist and teleported away.)

VANCE: We? (He blinked.) Something tells me that's either a good thing or a bad thing…

**(THE SUNDRAVILLE PIER)**

(Alexis and Hexor had battled all across the pier, sending many different spells at one another. They had ended up on top of one of the ships and Hexor had dislodged it. It was slowly making its way across to the other side of the pier. If it went aground, things would not end well. Hexor leaped up into the air and rained down magic energy balls that Alexis dodged. In her Battalizer form, she flicked her wand to shoot ice beams to stun Hexor. The ice worked and she leaped up, tackling Hexor down through some crates. She rolled away and brought out her Ice Bow, ready to strike. Hexor got to his feet.)

HEXOR (Panting): I must say, you're actually putting up quite a fight Blue Knight.

ALEXIS: I've learned a lot since then. I know that your puny little spells can't hurt me anymore!

HEXOR: Simple child…you just don't know what REAL magic can do!

(Hexor rose both his palms up and Alexis was suddenly surrounded by crystals. With a snap of his fingers, the crystals exploded to stun Alexis. With that, he used his magic to pick up Alexis and hurl her over the ship. He laughed and began walking away but paused.)

?: Captain, no splash!

HEXOR: No splash? (He walked over and looked over the side. Rolling his eyes, he turned.) Stupid Blue K-

JT: (Popped up right in front of him, with Alexis in his arms) Has anyone ever told you that you have ugly eyes?

(Hexor nearly jumped and turned to see Curtis, Gale, and Sondre on their Jet Streamers. They showered him with laser blasts and the explosions sent him through the cabin. The five regrouped and Alexis, in JT's arms, was set down. She immediately hugged him. The others summoned their weapons.)

ALEXIS: I knew you'd be alright.

JT: Well it was nothing that the JT couldn't handle with his extreme MANLINESS!

CURTIS: Ahem!

JT: Uh, and of course a lot of help from them. (He smiled at the other three and they nodded.) Now let's fry ol' Sunny D!

CURTIS (He snickered): Sunny D?

JT: C-…cuz his robe looks like a bottle of Sunny D, HE DOESN'T GIVE ME A LOT TO WORK WITH PEOPLE! (Alexis giggled lightly.) See, she gets it!

HEXOR: You think the five of you can possibly stop me!? I am inv—(He suddenly became mute as his mouth vanished, courtesy of Alexis' wand.)

GALE: I liked it better when they didn't talk. TIME STRIKE!

CURTIS: COURAGE SLICE!

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

SONDRE: SPARROW'S DAWN!

ALEXIS: HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!

HEXOR: …oh horse feathers.

(He brought his shields up and blocked Time Strike and Roaring Thunder but it shattered at Courage Slice. Sparrow's Dawn connected and sent him to the bottom of the ship. Heavenly Blizzard finished him off and the Knights quickly escaped on their Jet Streamers. Hexor exploded and the ship sunk.)

GALE (Nervously): Ooo…uhh…I hope that was nothing important?

ALEXIS (She looked back at the pier): Same to that. We kinda uhh…tore up the place.

JT: Anyone else feel this fight was pointless? He barely even put up that much of a fight.

ALEXIS: Because I softened him up, silly. Pity you guys missed the good stuff though. Either that or the writers are lazy.

JT: I know, I mean splitting an episode into two parts when Psycho's Unleashed part 3 was twice as long, I don't really- (He gasped happily) SHE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! It's a Christmas Miracle!

SONDRE: …but it's the summer.

JT: Sondre, don't ruin my moment!

ALEXIS: Yes, I broke the fourth wall. Don't get used to it.

(A bolt of dark electricity appeared from the clouds and went into the water. There was silence before laughter was heard. Out of the water came the mega form of Hexor who was much more grotesque and more primal.)

JT: Yie! Uglier than advertized.

GALE: we can't use the megazord without Vance, and the regular zords can't swim. We need the Shark zord!

ALEXIS: Good. Wherever Vance is, I hope he's alright.

SONDRE: We'll make do without him. (He brought up two cards from his deck.) SHADOW SPARROW ZORD, SHADOW STALION ZORD!

CURTIS: LUNAR GRIFFIN ZORD!

ALEXIS: SAPPHIRA SHARK ZORD!

JT: GOLDEN LION ZORD!

GALE: EMERALD SERPENT ZORD!

SONDRE/CURTIS/ALEXIS/JT/GALE: ARISE!

(The six zords arose and the Knights got into their zords. Hexor watched them assemble on dry land.)

HEXOR: Aww, what's the matter? Afraid to get wet!? Or do you need your water wings?

JT: No! …but if I bring an electric lion into the water and shock the fishes, PETA'll probably make a pointlessly grotesque video game about me!

SONDRE (He slid a card through the card reader): MEGAZORD MODE, ACTIVATE! (Both the Sparrow and Stallion combined to create the Megazord.)

CURTIS: Courage of the skies, unleash the crystal fury of the mighty Griffin, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU! (The Griffin assembled itself and its wings expanded.) GRIFFIN GUARDIAN MEGAZORD, ONLINE!

GALE: Uhh…question? How is Sondre gonna get in the water?

JT: And more importantly, what do the two of us do?!

ALEXIS: Well I'm glad you asked. (She took her wand and raised it in the Zord.) ANCIENT PREDATOR, HARNESS THE POWER OF THE ETERNAL OCEAN, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The Shark jumped and its head and tail separated, forming a helmet and harpoon on the Shadow Stallion, and the gold on the Shadow Stallion turned a dark blue.)

SONDRE/ALEXIS: SHADOW SHARK MEGAZORD, READY!

(With the two zords ready, the Shadow Shark stood in the water and the Griffin flew in the air, wielding the Ivory Crusader.)

ALEXIS: Jack, you and Gale fire at him from the shore, try to slow him down!

JT: You had me at fire!

HEXOR: Ooo, I see you've got new zords to play with. (He raised his scepter and it began to shoot large balls of energy at the others.) Now I can just simply sink them!

(Both megazords split apart and began attacking Hexor from both sides. With the water, it made movement difficult for Hexor but he was prepared. His scepter collided with the Shadow Shark's blade with Hexor getting the upper hand, slicing into the chest armor. The Griffin watched this and sliced into Hexor's back to distract him, then the Lion and Serpent Zords blasted at him with energy beams from their eyes and mouths. When Hexor turned, the Griffin flew away.)

HEXOR: Grrrr, blasted bird! I'll make you extinct!

SONDRE: Not before we make you extinct.

(Hexor groaned and tried attacking the Griffin but every time he tried, the Shadow Shark was right on him. Hexor could have used any deadly form of magic he wanted but the Knights were too busy attacking him for to focus properly. Normally he'd make explosions or summon wings to fly away but the Knights were constantly attacking him. The Serpent then lunged forward and sliced at him numerous times. The Griffin caught the Serpent with its talons.)

GALE: We got him on the ropes!

ALEXIS: I'll do the honors, thank you.

CURTIS: Be my guest.

JT: I'd be insulted if you didn't.

(Before Hexor knew it, he was dragged under water and left at the mercy of the Shadow Shark's harpoon.)

ALEXIS: FINAL FIN STRIKE!

(The fin on the Megazord's helmet began to spin like a propeller. Then it vanished into the darkness of the water. Hexor looked around before seeing the Shark slice through him several times at multiple angles. Before he could counter the final slice, the Shark appeared right in front and stabbed him straight the chest.)

HEXOR: CURSE YOU QUIRKY YOUNG TEENAGE POWER RANGERS!

(The megazord swam away and Hexor exploded under water harmlessly.)

ALEXIS: Looks like Hexor will be swimming with the fishes!

JT (Cartwheeling effortlessly in the air with giant sunglasses on his helmet): YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Everyone laughed except for Sondre who looked at her confused.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: ALEXIS' ROOM. 7:41 PM.)**

(Though she had won an intense fight, Alexis immediately went to her room and dug through her books she had taken from the basement. She had a few books on her bed open to certain pages with one in particular on her desk, making mentions of the Cursed Blade. She heard a knock at the door and paused, turning her head.)

ALEXIS: It's open. (The door opened and JT entered, holding two plates.) Jack. How are you feeling?

JT: Ehh, still kinda feels like I got a marching band drum squad banging on my head. Only I think a few members quit so uh…a little better?

ALEXIS: Good. And Vance?

JT: Yeah he made it back in one piece but he's been awfully quiet. He just took his plate from dinner and went to his room. Speaking of that—(He put down a plate onto her desk.) I brought you your food, tis a steak.

ALEXIS: Oh. Is it dinner right now?

JT: Yep, beautifully prepared by yours truly! Plus my coupons expired. You've been quiet too these past few hours.

ALEXIS: Sorry. I guess a lost track of time. (She went to her plate and took the fork and knife, cutting the steak.) You seem a little shaken up.

JT: Eh, I can say that today was pretty bad but…honestly, it could have been worse…. I just have no idea how yet. (He smiled, cutting his own steak.) Were you really that worried about me?

ALEXIS: …yes. But I knew Curtis and the others would be able to save you. I just wish I could have done more.

JT: Well I don't think Terretto could have made the potion without you. Seriously, I failed chemistry for a reason…a big chemical explodey reason that gave everyone pink eye.

ALEXIS: Well that wasn't exactly one of your best moments, you're not a failure. Not in my eyes.

(JT chuckled a bit with Alexis but there was an awkward silence afterwards.)

ALEXIS: …did you and I really—

JT: Yeah.

ALEXIS: I can sort of remember why—

JT: You didn't enjoy it, did you? I KNEW I should've worn my lucky boxers with the hearts and the-

ALEXIS: W-what? No. I didn't say that. I just wanted to apologize.

JT: Apologize for last night? Well we DID almost break the bed during the-

ALEXIS: Yes. W-well no. I mean… (She sighed.) I didn't realize things would get so heated last night. Everything went so fast. I don't know what I was thinking-

JT: Alexis.

(Alexis suddenly stopped in shock, JT always called her Lexi unless he was being serious.)

ALEXIS: …yes, Jack?

JT: Can we at least be honest with ourselves? I'm tired of dancing around the whole subject of love.

ALEXIS: I'm sorry.

JT: No it's fine. I'm honestly used to girls at school leading me on then telling me they're not interested… except for the part where they knee me in the happy sack. So you might as well be honest with me. Do you actually have feelings for me—

ALEXIS: Yes. And I think there's no debate on your feelings for me. But—

JT: Here we go. But why?

ALEXIS: I'm scared alright? Is that what you want me to finally say to you? The fact that I care about you and have feelings for you scares me.

JT: That's…new. You said you tried to rid yourself of fear.

ALEXIS: I thought I loved someone a long time ago but I was wrong. And it hurt. It hurt when I found out I was led on like a stray puppy. I'm scared because I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And then seeing you on the couch, possibly never being able to wake up if the others failed, it scared me even more because I KNEW there would come a time where one of us would die…and I don't-… (She looked down for a moment.) …I don't want to get hurt again okay?

JT: …Lexi.

ALEXIS: You and I, we don't know what's going to happen in the future. I didn't want to make any emotional connections because then the pain wouldn't be as strong if I only saw you as a team mate and not as someone I actually cared about.

JT: You don't think I know that either? Lexi, you and I have grown so close since I first started. You really think I don't feel what you're feeling?

ALEXIS: You're unpredictable and I can't figure out what you'll do next…and that also scares me. I'm so used to being able to see a situation and make a list of probable scenarios that could happen. Last night was something I wasn't expecting.

JT: And you could have run.

ALEXIS: And I didn't. You have no idea how right all of that felt.

JT: Then why don't we make things official?

ALEXIS: I don't know how the others would think of that.

JT: They already accepted Curtis and Gale, and at least things between them have calmed down for now, even though I'm still a little skeptical on it. Look, we both get that emotional connections may lead to pain in the end…but would you rather really be alone for the rest of your life?

ALEXIS: …no.

JT: Then one date.

ALEXIS: Jack.

JT: Just one.

ALEXIS: I don't-

JT: (Puppy eyes) PWEAAAASE!?

ALEXIS (She chuckled slightly): You're really insistent on this huh?

JT: Yes I is.

ALEXIS (She thought for a moment.): …fine. But if anything comes of this, we're keeping this on the low until we're both comfortable.

JT: Hey, that's fair enough for me.

(They smiled and JT went to eating his steak but paused.)

JT: …you know your dinner's getting cold.

ALEXIS: …I could really care less right now.

(She put the plate down and playfully shoved him back onto the bed, looking at him. The two laughed as she pounced on him and they wrestled on the bed a bit before their eyes met again, kissing gently. It was clear they weren't that hungry. Not for steak at least…)

**(ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(Arcana had fashioned himself a lair in one section of the Nether Realm, a forbidden village that had been consumed long ago. It was ruined and condemned, the perfect place for Arcana to hide and prepare his two apprentices. Arcana had converted one of the smaller buildings into his personnel lair. Quintin had his own room and his own home; he had Arcana recreate his room so he could rest easier. In the main room stood a crystal ball where Arcana stood, watching the fight between Hexor and the Knights. Quintin watched as well with another figure next to him in a hooded cloak.)

ARCANA: Why are you silent, Quintin?

QUINTIN: …how is it that the people who I considered close to me are now Power Rangers?

ARCANA: Fate has a sense of humor.

QUINTIN: But what is that? Is it like coincidence or irony?

ARCANA: …call it awkward. I know what they used to mean you, Quintin. But that is irrelevant now. You knew this when you chose this path.

QUINTIN: Yes, master. I know. I trusted them, I trusted Vance, but I could tell he was holding back.

ARCANA: A part of you still cares. You might as well not deny it. Compassion is a weakness. They will prey upon it and when you least expect it, they will strike and exterminate you.

QUINTIN: They won't kill. Vance can't kill.

ARCANA: And you can. Events are transpiring just as they were written. Your role in this is important, Quintin. When you first came to me, you were weak and naïve. Now I have made you stronger than ever and more powerful then you realize.

QUINTIN: But I failed you. I didn't kill Vance.

ARCANA: You didn't need to. To be honest, I don't think you will ever have to. If you have any doubts about killing some of your old friends, understand that killing them means only you, I, and Ziara stand little chance of taking down Grieger. (He dug into his cloak and pulled out two Soul cards.)

QUINTIN: What are those?

ARCANA: A card I borrowed from a clown. (He looked at the other card.) And this one I have a feeling will pull just the right strings within the Knights; particularly between…Alexis and JT.

QUINTIN: Something tells me you know more than I do.

ARCANA: For the moment. Yuranzo has reported to me his findings in JT's mind; including the identities of all 6 Knights.

QUINTIN: Interesting. I'm guessing Alexis and Curtis are Knights?

ARCANA: Correct.

QUINTIN: Figured. So what's our next move?

ARCANA: I know that Grieger is planning something. Something stirs deep within his castle and I intend to figure out why. But rest assured, very soon we will receive help from a most unlikely ally.

(They watched the crystal ball, seeing Vance from earlier stumbling through the forest then collapsing face first onto the ground. Suddenly though, the wounds on his body began to heal and his skin showed no marks or cuts.)

ARCANA: You may not have killed your old friend but you have unlocked something deep within him that very soon…he won't be able to resist.

(Quintin watched the wounds finish healing before Vance opened his eyes, a noticeable purple glow around them.)

ARCANA: The die has been cast…our new game starts now.

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**

GALE (V.O): Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! Now that Arcana and Quintin know our identities, Arcana's newest demon's true mission is to break us mentally. Something strange is going on with Vance and when tension rises between him and JT, we may finally have the one fight everyone wanted…and at the same, the fight that many don't want to see. Things are only going to spiral down further when friendships go into Meltdown! What will happen? Find out next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	30. Meltdown Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 27: Meltdown<br>WRITTEN AND EDITED BY: ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER  
>(THE HOME OF VANCE ARCHER, 11:38 AM)<strong>

(Vance sat quietly in his desk chair with his guitar, lightly strumming it out of boredom; he looked at his laptop and his notebook by it. He tried to hum a tune out loud while he strummed but suddenly held his head, letting out a grunt. He could feel electricity pulsing in his head as he almost fell out of the chair. He shook his head and sat up; these random headaches were beginning to get on his nerves. He had been in his room for nearly 2 hours and hadn't made any progress. He grunted again as he began seeing weird flashes of images in his head. He couldn't spot the images but they were mostly of JT, Alexis, Quintin, and the school. He turned his head to hear some knocks on his door. Liam poked his head in and looked at his son.)

LIAM: Vance, you alright? I heard something from upstairs.

VANCE: I'm fine, dad.

LIAM: You sure?

VANCE: No, but does it matter?

LIAM: …yeah, it does. You've been up for a while; I was going to make us something. Anything you want?

VANCE (He set down his guitar in its case and began closing it): I'll probably just get something on my way to the base.

LIAM (In a concerned tone): Vance.

VANCE: What? (He turned to face him, looking into his eyes) It doesn't matter. It's just writer's block. I deal with this shit all the time.

LIAM: This is about Quintin, isn't it?

VANCE: …how do yo—

LIAM: Terretto. Or have you forgotten that I know you're the Red Knight?

VANCE: Maybe there are a lot of things I want to forget, dad. (He heard a beep from his phone and spotted a text message from JT, deleting it, then one from Curtis about something else.) I appreciate the offer but I have things to do.

LIAM: …suit yourself then—

VANCE (Sudden change of tone): Just be careful. Please. He would have finished me off had I not been saved. It's been three days and I've heard nothing on his whereabouts. If he did anything to you—

LIAM: I'd like to see him try. Don't worry about me, worry about YOURSELF, Vance.

VANCE (he looked away before grabbing his case and his backpack, packing quickly. He saw a flash of something and shook his head.): …no promises.

**(WEST MEADOWBOROUGH, NEARBY MARINO'S)**

(For JT Collins, the past few months had been filled with ups and downs. With the downs, Arcana had returned and taken over Vance's old friend and JT's archenemy, Quintin West, under his own wing. In doing so, Quintin had blown up the school in hopes of killing Vance and JT but had failed in doing so. On the upside, he and his friends were safe, they possessed all the artifacts, and Gale and Curtis had gotten their stuff straightened out. But perhaps the biggest up: Alexis has warmed up to JT and had finally accepted a date from him. He was on his way to Marinos, skipping merrily along the way. He didn't even care about the people passing by who looked at him like a freak.)

JT(Singing to himself): Morning in Meadowbrough shimmerssss, morning in Meadowborough shiiiiinesss! And I know for absolute certainnnnnnn that everything is certainly fineeee! (He passed by the school and paused.) Well, everything is MOSTLY fine. (He then went back to skipping and sighed happily.) JT, life is good! You've got your health, apparently an ability to be very light on your feet and a somewhat average singing voice, and you're on your way to a date with a very lovely lady!

(JT eventually made it around the corner to see Alexis sitting at one of the tables by herself. This was unusual but JT shrugged this off.)

JT: Lexi?

ALEXIS (She turned her head to him with an almost emotionless look on her face): …yes?

JT: You is here early?

ALEXIS: Of course, I'm always early. What's your point? I'm here on my date.

JT: Yep, our date! Ooh I'm so excited, okay now I don't know what kind of milkshakes I'm really after all I know is that the new banana bonanza one is good but it's supposed to sit like a rock when it lands in your-

?: Am I interrupting anything?

(JT turned to see a clean-shaven African-American man holding two milkshakes. He was roughly Curtis' height with black dreadlocks . On his neck was a strange white crystal with purple inscriptions all over it. He wore a tight black shirt with black boots, navy blue jeans, and a chain for his wallet in his back pocket. The man looked at Alexis with a smile, and JT's heart nearly broke when he saw that Alexis was smiling at him.)

JT: Uhh kind of there captain buff patty, I'm here for MY date.

?: As am I, kiddo.

JT (He blinked): First of all, KIDDO?! I'm already developing chest hair! Second…Lexi, whose the dreadlocks?

ALEXIS: Relax Jack, this is Drey.

DREY (He looked awkwardly at JT): Uh…pleased to meet you?

JT (Trying to hold back his anger, he placed his hand on the table): Well lookie here DREY, I don't know who you are, how you got those cool dreadlocks, or where you got that really shiny and cool looking necklace, but all I know is-

ALEXIS (She covered JT's mouth): Drey is my ex-boyfriend.

(JT just grunted in confusion, and then JT removed her hand from his mouth)

JT (Bitterly): Ooh, so THIS is the back-stabbing heart-breaking asshole who… (She covered his mouth again.)

DREY (Awkwardly): I-uh, see that my reputation follows me even to the future. I can assure you my…good man? I know I made a mistake, but it is my sincerest hope to finally make things right with my darling Alexis.

ALEXIS (She blushed and giggled): And I can vouch for him, he sincerely wishes to make amends with me, so I'm giving him a second chance.

JT: E-squeeze me?! First of all, YOU HATE the word darling! Second, I thought we had plans today, remember? You know you and me, with milkshakes, without dreadlocks over here?

ALEXIS (She looked at him confused): We did?

(Suddenly her head began throbbing erratically. She groaned in pain as she held her head as it throbbed like a thousand pounding hammers upon her head.)

JT (Concerned): Lexi? You alright?

(Alexis briefly opened her eyes and a subtle purple flash appeared in her eyes. Suddenly she looked a lot more annoyed.)

ALEXIS: I'm fine! (She grabbed Drey's hand and hastily walked away.) Come on Drey, let's get out of here!

DREY: Uh y-yes of course, darling.

JT (He began following them, anger starting to rise): Stop calling her that! She hates being called darling! She said darling is only to be said by cheesy romantic novel characters or white prissy unicorns! …or maybe it was me that said that. Either way, I really think you should-

ALEXIS (Annoyed): Jack! I said I'm FINE!

(It was then that Alexis did what she promised herself she'd never do again: she brought her fingers to JT's head, and gave him a brain freeze! JT was too frozen to respond and had already fallen over, but Alexis saw something that made her heart ache: a tiny tear escaped JT's eyes. But before she could say anything, another splitting headache pounded against her head, and JT was the only one who seemed to notice that the pupils in her eyes became dull and flat, with only the color of her eyes to be found.)

DREY: Everything all right Alexis?

ALEXIS: (Calmed down a bit) I'm fine, let's go.

(The two of them walked away, leaving behind a confused, heartbroken, and frozen JT.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Triano, Grieger, and a few demonites all sat around in Grieger's throne room, observing Yuranzo and JT's last battle. More specifically: JT humiliating Yuranzo. Grieger just watched on silently, smirking a little at Yuranzo's expense; while Triano and the demonites were laughing out loud with buckets of popcorn. Triano shook his head and chuckled.)

TRIANO: Now THIS is good quality entertainment! (He munched on some popcorn.) Makes me almost wish he was still amongst us, I could have fun giving him hell about this all day!

GRIEGER: As entertaining as this is, do not underestimate his abilities…no matter how limited they are. (He watched how Yuranzo handled the Red Psycho Sword, he pondered to himself.) That sword though may come in handy. A little weasel like him doesn't deserve a weapon with such power.

(Flashes of Arcana began to appear on the screen, showcasing the fight between Vance and Quintin and of Arcana himself.)

TRIANO: Speaking of little weasels…what is his fascination with human hosts?

GRIEGER: The only thing that we demons have in common with humans is our emotions. However, they can easily be manipulated and pulled like a puppet's strings. Arcana chose that boy for a reason.

TRIANO: That puny little kid wouldn't last a minute with me!

GRIEGER: Really, didn't you say the same thing about the original 3 Knights before they defeated you three times? (Triano pouted.) And this child's anger can make him a powerful ally. That sword is merely an amplifier to the darkness within his soul. But it will only be a matter of time before—

(Suddenly, a loud boom filled the room, and a puff of smoke appeared right in the middle of the room. When the smoke cleared, only a smug looking Yuranzo was found in its place. The demonites jumped back, unsure whether to attack or bow.)

YURANZO: Griegey! Baby! Did ya miss me?

GRIEGER (Mildly annoyed): You've got some nerve to show your face in this castle, Yuranzo.

YURANZO: Aww, you're too kind to me your HANUS! I won't be long, I just came to pick up a few things, and to rub my soon to be victory right in your face!

TRIANO (He smirked and addressed the mirror): Oh yes, we were just witnessing your soon-to-be victory. You handled that one rather well, ooh I was especially astounded by how soon you turned your tail and ran after getting blasted!

YURANZO (Staring at the mirror, he blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly): That wasn't running! That was uh…a strategized retreat! You know a whole "he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day" type of thing?

GRIEGER: You don't know the first thing about being a warrior, Yuranzo. You're a slimy little snake that picks up the scraps of a fallen enemy, taking all the glory for yourself. That sword of yours belongs to a REAL warrior. The Psycho Rangers died with honor, like true warriors should.

YURANZO: Actually in the heat of the fight they started attacking each other; I don't think that counts as honor.

GRIGER: …while cowards find themselves persecuted for the rest of their miserable lives! Triano is twice the warrior you shall EVER be. Even Ziara could outmatch you!

YURANZO (He muttered under his breath): Right, because you're so brave you just sit back while others do the work for you—

(Grieger suddenly raised his hand and shot out dark lighting from his hand. Yuranzo shot back against the wall and before he could get up, Grieger raised him up with his telekinesis.)

GRIEGER: You insolent little trout. Time and time again you put together plans and they crumble into nothing. You don't deserve another chance nor do you deserve that sword. (He smirked.) And you still question my methods. It's only a matter of time before we have enough power to wipe this city off the face of the earth!

(Yuranzo raised his hand up, ready to try and launch an energy ball at Grieger. Triano zipped forward and sliced into Yuranzo with his sword. Grieger dropped Yuranzo and Triano grabbed the fallen jester by the throat, chokeslamming him down again. Yuranzo groaned and tried to get to his feet until Triano put his knee onto Yuranzo's chest.)

TRIANO: …though perhaps I can humor you. What could you possibly want by coming here?

YURANZO: Oh that'll be easy. I just came to get my uniforms, my spell books, my cards…and my demonites!

(Yuranzo snapped his fingers, and suddenly all the demonites in the room twitched, and turned their weapons towards Triano and Grieger. Triano turned his head and stood up, staring at the Demonites.)

GRIEGER: What?! What is the meaning of this!? These demonites are MY minions! (He looked at the Red Psycho Sword.)

YURANZO: Yes but you made ME make all of these! Therefore: my work, my demonites, MY minions! But don't worry. You still have Triano. Not that that's really saying much! (He laughed manically.)

TRIANO (He glared at Yuranzo and angrily drew his sword): Oh yeah!? Well we'll see who's saying much when I send you back to your little lair in ten thousand bleeding pieces!

(Triano hastily rushed towards Yuranzo, but before he could make the first blow, Yuranzo brought up his Psycho Sword and unleashed a wave of red energy that sliced through Triano. Yuranzo brought his hand up like a gun and a ball of dark energy formed at the tip. He shot it forwards and it knocked Triano back. Yuranzo grinned and he summoned a portal.)

YURANZO: Fare thee well, your royal ass-ness!

(Yuranzo stepped through and the demonites disappeared as quickly as he first appeared in the portal.)

TRIANO (He growled.): Please my liege, allow me to go and hunt him down! I'll fix it so you can use his skin as a weapons holster! Better yet, I'll bring back the Red Psycho Sword!

GRIEGER: Leave the jester be, we'd waste our time with searching for him. We've only five days until the eclipse. (He looked back at the mirror to show Alexis and Drey.) …however…I want you to keep an eye on these two.

TRIANO: The Blue Knight? Why?

GRIEGER: That man's necklace. You don't recognize it, Triano?

TRIANO (He looked closely at the mirror then nodded): …as you wish, your highness.

(Triano bowed and quickly left the throne room. As soon as he departed, a loud and menacing roar shook the very core of the castle.)

GRIEGER: Soon my glorious creation, the time is almost upon us…and woe to those who stand in our way.

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(At the base, Curtis and Gale were having a Just Dance contest with the song Good Feeling by Flo Rida. Just as the song ended, Curtis stood victoriously, while Gale tried desperately to catch her breath. The points showed Curtis in the lead by at least 3,000 points.)

CURTIS: Score! And to the dancer go the spoils!

GALE (She panted heavily): Why did I have you pick that song?! You know I can't keep up with it!

CURTIS: Yeah, but if you can't win against your girlfriend once in a while than what's the point?

GALE: Yeah, you always end up being first in a lot of things huh? (She gave a coy smirk.)

CURTIS: Yeah-…HEY!

GALE (She shook her head and ruffled his hair): Come on, our break is up. We need to get back to work.

CURTIS: Meh…alright. (He began to walk towards the door leading to the garage.)

GALE: How do you think JT and Alexis' date is going?

CURTIS: I'm sure it's going fine. He's probably trying to be as over-the-top as possible to woo her or he's stuck deciding what kind of milkshake he wants—

(As if on cue, the entrance to the lair opened wide, and in came a groaning depressed looking JT, crawling on his face like a slug.)

GALE: …or the date got horribly botched and he's crawling on his face like a slug.

(Curtis and Gale rushed to JT's side and picked him up by his arms. They then carried him over to the couch and sat him upright only for his face to flop down on the table.)

GALE: Jack? What happened with Alexis? Are you ok?

JT: Yes, Yes I'm not. (He started bawling like a maniac.) Lexi deserted me!

CURTIS: She slammed the ice cream in your face after you made a bad joke?

JT: No, she DESERTED me. Though, at this point, ice cream in my face would be the least of my problems.

GALE: What happened?

JT: Imagine this if you will, I'm all happy and excited…I skip merrily down the street, singing a re-written pony song, waiting to have a date with the lovely and kick-ass Lexi…and then I see THE WOMAN I LOVE IN THE ARMS OF SOME MUSCULAR 6TH CENTURY GUY WITH DREADLOCKS!

GALE (She pat JT's head comfortingly): Ah…I'm really sorry, Jack.

CURTIS: That makes no sense. Last night Alexis sounded really excited when she told me about-…wait, 6th century guy?

JT: Yeah, her pretty boy ex-boyfriend. You know the one that broke her pretty heart way back in time? HE BOUGHT HER A MILKSHAKE AND THEY WERE GOOGLING EACH OTHER WITH THEIR EYES!

GALE: That's highly unlikely, Jack. Are you certain—

JT: YES. I am certain. She brainfreezed me when I tried to get a word in and then she just left… and then some rotten kid dumped his strawberry milkshake on me…and I HATE strawberry!

GALE (She looked at Curtis): Could it be a demon?

CURTIS: It has to be. Let's look at the facts. This guy, who abandoned Alexis literally thousands of years ago, suddenly shows up thousands of years later, claiming he wants her back and she just goes along with it?! That doesn't sound like Alexis to me. I mean okay in the earlier days she was a little…okay a lot harder to talk to, but even back then she would never abandon her teammates! (He looked at JT.) Especially you, no matter how much on her nerves you got!

(JT's head jerked upright, and his eyes widened, and then a look of suspicion and anger appeared on his face. While this was going on, a figure came out from one of the rooms and leaned over the balcony, watching JT talk with Curtis and Gale.)

JT: Wait a minute, now that you mention it, when I brought up that we had a date, she acted like she didn't even remember the date, she let lover boy call her "darling," and she actually fell for his little "I'm sorry, here are my dreadlocks, kiss me you fool" speech! And if there are five things I know about Lexi: she's not gullible, she HATES being called "darling," she doesn't give second chances to people she doesn't like, in her swimsuit she's got the legs of a full-grown horse (He growled like a tiger.), AND she's got the photographic memory of a steel trap!

GALE: And add to it, how exactly did this guy even travel thousands of years into the future? Something isn't right about this guy, for all we know he could just be using Alexis just to have-…eww…

JT (In shock): Have…his way…with Lexi?!

(And that was the final straw. JT knew all too well that Alexis was strong enough to take care of herself, but nevertheless if there was even a hint of someone trying to take advantage of her, JT would not hesitate to tear the creep's head off.)

JT: …over my torn off crispy ASS HE DOES! I'm not gonna just sit by and watch some creep take Alexis away!

CURTIS (He noogied JT): That's my boy! Just tell us the plan, and we'll help you all the way!

GALE: …we will? I mean we're gonna let JT lead a mission? No offense cous, but you're not exactly the most well thought-out leader we've ever had.

JT: Oye! I can be a leader! I've lead twice and we won both times! …mostly because I make it up as I go along, but nevertheless, a leader I can be!

CURTIS: Aw, come on Gale, we have to, for Alexis. Besides, we've waited half a year for JT to find his true love, and I for one won't let anything screw up. Especially when he's the one not screwing it up!

JT: Exactly Now listen up troops! Alexis is possibly in danger from dating an incredibly hot dread-lock wearing pretty boy that broke her heart LITERALLY years ago! And now it's up to the five of us to… (He looked around.) Ok where the hell is Sondre? …and where's Terretto?! How is it in almost every episode they're just conveniently not here when we need them?!

GALE: Sondre said that he and Terretto had some research to look into. I think it had something to do with the upcoming solar eclipse?

JT: WE HAVE NO TIME FOR MOONS TO BE BLOCKING THE SUN! Curtis, can you track Lexi's morpher?

GALE: I can. (She walked over to the crystal ball and she focused her energy. Curtis and JT watched as Alexis showed up with Drey by the fish market.)

CURTIS: The fish market?

JT: She hates seafood! She told me that it gave her indigestion. Except for Antonio's, maybe it was the herbs he used.

CURTIS: Plus there was the time when you fell into the docks and the squid-

JT: THE SQUID WAS JUST PLAYING! (He pouted.)

GALE: Then why would he be taking her there? Maybe he wants an audience?

CUTIS: Or he wants to cause as much chaos as he can by the pier. (He put his hand on his chin.) Am I the only one that notices it's always the pier now?

GALE: Probably because we got tired of fighting in the quarry. (She looked at JT) Do you think we'll need backup?

JT: No. We can deal with this guy on our own. We don't need anyone else; the less people, the better. Let's go, bro-cha-chos!

VANCE: And who made you leader?

(JT, Curtis, and Gale looked up to see a different looking Vance coming down the steps. He wore a black button up t-shirt over a dark red shirt. He wore black wristbands, navy blue jeans, and black boots, different then his usual attire.)

JT: Whoa. Vance, dig the new emo Peter Parker look, you're not gonna re-style your hair and start dancing down the street are you? (Vance just glared.)

CURTIS: Vance, hey! Are you alright?

GALE: We were just talk—

VANCE: I heard. (He crossed his arms and looked at JT.)

JT: Something doesn't seem right about all this, Vance. This Drey guy could be a demon in disguise! If we get him now, we can stop him and get back Alexis.

VANCE: Good. You can do it on your own then.

JT: Exact-…what?

VANCE: You said so yourself, we don't need anyone else, the less people the better. So what do you need me for, oh new fearless leader?

CURTIS: Vance he didn't mean it lik—

VANCE: Shut up. (Curtis just stared at him.) I think Jack can speak for himself. Or does he need somebody to do all the work for him?

JT: …she could be in serious danger, Vance! He could be some kind of evil tentacle demon that would drag her down to the Nether and…well I think there's been enough hentai jokes to know what happens next.

VANCE: And I'm sure you're going to do something about it in the most annoying, over the top way as possible because that's all you know how to be. (He smirked.) You think you're so bad and tough, Jack? This isn't like before; this is much more serious than just beating a monster.

JT: You don't think I know that?

VANCE: Could have fooled me.

GALE: What's gotten into you? You're acting very odd.

CURTIS (He thought to himself): …déjà vu. Was I like that when Poppita possessed me?

VANCE: You don't know the first thing about being a leader, Jack. But hey, since you seem to know EVERYTHING now, you're on your own.

JT: LOOK I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! YOU THINK I LIKE THAT ALL THIS IS HAPPENING!?

VANCE (Unfazed): …might wanna watch your temper, JT. You don't want to make someone blow up another school do you?

(JT's eyes widened and he froze. Vance smirked and went back upstairs. Curtis and Gale both watched this in confusion and in shock before looking at JT.)

JT (Hurt): …let's go. Vance wants to stay here and act like a skinny jeaned punk on Degrassi, let him!

(JT, Curtis, and Gale made their way to the garage while Vance went back up the stairs to his room. Down the hallway, his steps became slower and he leaned against the wall, holding his head. He grunted and held his head, starting to see more flashes and the more they showed up, the more painful they were. He found support and got to his feet, shaking his head.)

VANCE: What the hell is going on…?

**(SUNDRAVILLE FISH MARKET)**

(The Fish Market was a bustling area, filled to the brim with stands of fishmongers and waiting customers, including Alexis and Drey. Alexis' eyes were almost completely washed out in color with a subtle purple glow flashing for a couple of seconds, as she rested her head on Drey's shoulder. But there was one stand that was left unoccupied: and behind that stand stood 2 strange bearded men in "kiss the fishermen" aprons, black fedoras, and sunglasses. Of course it was JT and Curtis in disguise, but they hid their appearance from "Billecci's CostumeEemporium." JT was on high alert waiting for when Alexis and Drey walked by their stand, while Curtis just looked completely embarrassed that JT had talked him into another one of his schemes.)

CURTIS: ….I honestly don't know how you get me into these things, but next time we're getting disguises, I'M picking the store!

JT: I told you, Leavell's was closed, Billecci's was open! And besides these here are AWESOME disguises!

CURTIS: I guess, but where'd you get all the fish?

JT: An old friend of ours still sends us some of the best he's ever caught. All I can say is bless you Antonio!

CURTIS: I don't even know what accent to use!

JT: Does it matter!? We're fish mongers! Sound…monger-y!

CURTIS: …are you really sure we have to do the plan like this? Couldn't we just trick him, trap him, and then fight him?

JT: Well we could but where would the fun be? (Curtis said nothing but JT was quick to notice.) You're on his side, aren't you?

CURTIS: No. But that crap he pulled wasn't cool. I don't know what's up with him but we can do this, alright?

JT: …right! So look sharp Patty!

(It was then that Curtis' morpher communicator went off. Curtis brought it to his mouth and spoke into it.)

CURTIS: Gale? Do you see them?

GALE: They're on their way towards you.

(JT and Curtis peeked to the left to see Alexis and Drey walking in the fish market, his arm around her. JT growled bitterly under his breath.)

JT: Look at that skunkbag, with his shoulder on Lexi's head! Her head is too pretty for his broad, muscular shoulder!

CURTIS: Shh, I'm trying to listen to what they're saying!

ALEXIS (She sighed in content): I still can't believe you're back. How is that even possible?

DREY: Well, that's not really important right now. The point is I came back for you, my love. (JT and Curtis made silent gagging noises.) But are you alright? You look as though you're in pain.

ALEXIS (She clutched her throbbing head): I don't know. Lately I've been getting these headaches.

DREY: How recently?

ALEXIS: Since this mor— (She suddenly grunted in pain as a subtle glow flashed in her eyes.) …I mean I can't remember.

DREY: Well if I were to guess, it sounds as though your headaches are coming from your teammates.

(JT and Curtis gasped and spoke under their breath.)

JT/CURTIS: Wait, what?!

ALEXIS: My teammates?

DREY: Yes, I saw the way you were scolding that strange boy back there. It's clear that he is taking a massive toll on your nerves. If all this is overwhelming you, I suggest you leave them behind?

(Curtis and JT's jaws dropped.)

CURTIS: Is he being serious!?

JT: I'm a man! I have chest hair damn it!

ALEXIS: Leave my teammates? (For a brief moment her eyes retained their original look.) No, I couldn't do that. The world depends on us. Besides I actually like having them around, especially Jack. (JT gave a subtle smile. But the smile faded when Alexis' head began throbbing again, and her eyes returned to their faded color.) What's wrong with me? Why does my head keep hurting when I think of Jack?

DREY: (He soothingly rubbed her shoulders which calmed her down somewhat) Do not worry about it now dear, it was merely a suggestion.

JT (He growled, hands balled into fists): Why that dreadlock wearing, buffed out cheese puff! He's trying to take Lexi away from me…err I mean us.

(They didn't notice a random dude standing in front of the stand.)

RANDOM DUDE: Uh, hello dudes? I was wondering what kind of fish you guys ha-

JT (She finally noticed the guy and started yelling at him in an over-exaggerated Irish accent.) AH, WHY DON'T YA BE GETTING' OUTTA MY FACE THERE LAD?!

(He threw a fish at the guy causing him to run off.)

CURTIS: Yie, JT relax! Alexis is too smart, she wouldn't dream of leaving the team. We're gonna figure out what's wrong with her. (He noticed Alexis and Drey approaching) Shh! Here they come!

(Drey and Alexis stopped right in front of the stand.)

DREY: Hello, can you gentlemen help us?

(JT and Curtis muttered some incoherent Irish greetings.)

JT: PO-TA-TA!

ALEXIS: …potato?

CURTIS (In an Irish accent): So waaat can we be doin' for de gran' lady an' de dreadlocked pretty-boy?

DREY: Pretty boy? (He cleared his throat.) Yes well we were wondering if you could help us pick out a fish for our romantic dinner tonight.

JT (Irish accent): Why t'be sure we can. (Normally under his breath) ya over-glorified sack of ham.

CURTIS (Irish accent): Ooh, the-day we're 'avin' a speshal on de tasty (He pulled out a large mackerel) Oirish mackerel! ah yer 'av not lived 'til you've tasted dis glorified sardine!

JT (He grabbed the fish and started pushing it in Drey's face): Yeah, jist luk at dis bonny fishy beast, 'tis jist beggin' ter git al' up in yisser bake!

ALEXIS (She awkwardly pushed the fish away from Drey's face): Uh, w-well it looks delicious. How do you catch one this good looking?

JT (While JT spoke, he took every chance he could to smack Drey with the fish): Ah, dat dare tells av a long scayle dare lassy. Nigh let's clap wha chucker oi begin? Well first waaat yer gotta chucker is yer take de wee worm on de 'uk, (He slapped Drey across the face with the fish.) an' den yer smother it in peanut butter, poke sprinkles, an' a wee pinch av of spicy mustard, ter gie it dat zin'! Den yer wiggle dis sucker in de ocean an' den bam, de cod 'ill be jumpin' in yisser bake practically shiftin' yer for more worms!

CURTIS: 'ey dare patiere! yer call dat a clatter? yer clatter loike me grandmom! naw dis is 'oy yer clatter someone wi' a cod! wi' de back 'an'! (He grabbed a fish and slapped Drey in the other direction.)

JT: Ah please, yer clatter loike a bloated sheep eatin' a pudgey first grader! yer gotta put yisser wrist into it! (He slapped Drey in the other direction.)

CURTIS: Yeah well you've got de breath av a 'aggis takin' a shoite on an onion bagel!

JT: Ah yeah? well you're uglier than Kim Kardashian covered in Snookie's arse sweat!

CURTIS: Yeah, well yer still sleep wi' a stuffed emu named Mr. Pinkie Drawers!

JT (He gasped and momentarily slipped out of his accent): You big sneak! How did you know that!?

DREY (Dazed): Uh excuse me sirs, if I cans offer some advice….

JT/CURTIS: Stay oyt av dis fella! (They slapped Drey at the same time.)

(At that moment though the fish burst into flames and dropped on the floor. The four turned to see Vance standing there with his hands in his hoody pockets.)

VANCE: That joke's gotten far too old. (He started walking to them and addressed Drey casually.) Hey there, how's it going?

CURTIS (Under his breath): Vance, what are you doing?

VANCE: I apologize for my friends and how they've been treating you, Drey.

DREY (Nervously): Uhh…thanks?

VANCE (He looked to Alexis): Same for you, Lexi.

JT (He almost went red with anger): LEXI!? You—

VANCE (Interrupting): Do you two have a license to be selling fish here at this establishment?

CURTIS (Trying to get back into character): Licenses? We don't nade naw stinkin' licenses!

VANCE: Curtis. Just stop. This is embarrassing. (He suddenly yanked off JT and Curtis' beards, exposing them to the crowd.) Do you have a license to wear a bunch of stupid disguises? Or was this just another one of his useless ideas?

(When Drey snapped out of his funk, he looked shocked at this realization, while Alexis just looked annoyed.)

ALEXIS: Jack? Curtis?! What are you two morons doing in disguise?!

CURTIS: Wait, Alexis I can explain all this…it was all JT's idea!

JT: TRAITOR! (He noticed Alexis and Vance glaring at him and smiled awkwardly.)

ALEXIS (She glared at JT): …okay. It doesn't surprise me you'd do something this stupid but I thought you trusted my judgment!

JT: Wha, I do! I trust your judgment completely! It's just that…

ALEXIS: Look, I don't know why I can't remember us having a date! But to be honest right now, I'm kind of glad I don't because you're acting like a big baby!

VANCE (He looked to Drey): You'll have to excuse JT, he's a little immature child playing with toys who's jealous the only girl that cares about him wants a man not a boy. Ah well, sounds like a bad Dreamworks movie—

(Suddenly JT slapped Vance across the face with a fish, silencing him. The force made Vance's head turn the other way but instead of reacting, he closed his eyes, smirked, and then turned right back, opening them.)

JT: …shut up.

VANCE: Can't handle the truth?

JT: No I can't handle the fact my girlfriend-ish and one of my best friends have turned into complete JACK-ASSES!

(Curtis and Gale both attempted to jump in but they quickly realized it would not be wise to interfere. None of them knew what to say or do.)

VANCE: You seriously think Alexis would have wanted you? You're a hopeless romantic, Jack. You got LUCKY. (He glared at JT.) Fun fact: she wanted ME first and I told her to go for you out of pity because, had I not, I would be with Alexis!

JT: …really? So all this is about Alexis? What the hell man—…no, wait, this isn't about her. This is about you and your butt-buddy Quintin!

VANCE: Real mature, asshole.

JT: It might as well be because, news flash, you're acting just like him!

VANCE: And what are you gonna do about it? Humiliate me with some over the top circus act? Or are you going try and blackmail me into it—

(An annoyed looking Gale stomped right next to the stand.)

GALE: Gee guys, I hope this conversation goes on for two hours while ALEXIS AND THE NEW GUY RUN AWAY!

VANCE/JT/CURTIS: WAIT, WHAT!?

(They finally noticed Drey and Alexis running away. Curtis and JT ditched their costumes while Vance immediately sprinted after Drey. Drey turned around a corner but Vance found a shortcut and suddenly speared Drey in the stomach, sending them both crashing into a stall. Alexis had been knocked down but she got right back up. Vance began punching Drey in the face several times before Drey kicked him off. Vance rolled and got back to his feet, getting in a stance.)

VANCE: You're not fooling anyone, faker! (He pointed at his necklace.) You're just using his skin to take control of Alexis! Well that isn't going to happen!

(Drey turned and started to run but Vance brought up his hands and a flame wall erupted in front of Drey.)

CURTIS: VANCE!

GALE: You can't use your powers in public, what the hell ar—

(Vance suddenly raised his other palm in the other direction and shot out a fireball that narrowly missed Gale, Curtis, and JT. People began screaming and running away as Vance glared, his eyes flashing for a moment.)

VANCE (In a low, menacing tone): Stay the hell out of my way…

(Vance slowly turned his head back and his eyes flashed again, his movements almost primal with a terrifying grin on his face. His body looked like it was emitting purple smoke and his eyes kept flashing. Drey looked at him with a look of mixed confusion and fear before charging in to try and hit Vance with a punch. Vance caught his punch and suddenly twisted his arm, slamming his elbow into Drey's elbow, a sickening crush upon impact. Drey screamed out and Vance's grin remained the same. He stepped back and kicked Drey straight in the face as hard as he could, busting his nose. Curtis, Gale, JT, and Alexis watched on the side, unsure how to act.)

GALE (Hushed, to Curtis): What is he doing!?

CURTIS: I-I don't know, I've never seen him like this…

ALEXIS: Well don't just stand there, do SOMETHING!

(With enough people cleared out, JT ran in the other direction to try and find something to cool down Vance. Curtis and Gale raced over and debated on morphing but chose not to. They both restrained Vance and tried to hold him still.)

GALE: Vance! Snap out of it! This isn't you!

CURTIS: Wake up! If you don't stop, someone's gonna get hurt!

VANCE (Darkly): That's the point…

(He suddenly broke out of both their grasps while Drey watched. He blocked punches from Curtis and grabbed him, throwing him through one of the stalls. He sensed someone behind him and ducked under one of Gale's kicks but took another one to the chest that made him skid back. She made her eyes flash and made her body glow with a light purple aura.)

GALE: You wanna try the darkness with me, Archer?

VANCE: Is that supposed to scare me?

(Gale glared and Vance charged at her. She dodged some kicks from him but when she jumped off one of the stalls to aim a kick; he caught her with an uppercut that sent her crashing to the ground. As she stumbled and tried to get to her feet, she turned and was met with a 540 kick to the face that sent her crashing into Curtis. He turned back to see Drey who had gotten to his feet. What Vance didn't see was JT grabbing a big bucket of fish. Vance began to stalk Drey and smirked.)

VANCE: Now, where were we?

JT: With him getting a face full of fish!

(Vance turned and saw JT charging with the bucket. Drey saw this and smirked, suddenly grabbing Alexis. Vance dodged this and so did Drey. With his eyes shut and his anger rising, JT chucked the fish guts from the bucket in hopes of splashing Drey. JT opened his eyes to see his successful endeavor… but then the whole world seemed to stop at once. For when JT opened his eyes, he saw that he had not splashed Drey or Vance but Alexis. Her entire head was covered in fish guts, and her face looked utterly pissed. JT, horrified, dropped the bucket.)

JT: …oh crap. N-now Lexi, I can explain you see uh… you ever seen that one episode of… that cheesy sitcom where there's the guy and he did that stupid thing for… (He gulped.) …love?

(Then at that very moment, Alexis suddenly became eerily calm.)

ALEXIS (She exhaled): It's alright JT…. I'm not mad at you.

(JT flinched for a minute expecting the mother of all brain freezes, but then looked at Alexis in shock.)

JT: Y-you're not?

ALEXIS: You, JT, are one of the most idiotic, unpredictable, insane, childish, immature boys I've ever met and from day one; you've been a constant annoyance. (JT braced for the final words before Alexis smirked.) …and that's why you're the Yellow Knight.

(JT was about to say something until she winked. She suddenly snatched Drey's necklace and threw it, destroying it with a beam from her wand.)

DREY: NO! My crystal!

(Alexis regrouped with JT, Curtis, and Gale on the other side while Vance watched Drey drop to one knee and suddenly begin to change shape. Within moments, his true form revealed itself as a rattlesnake demon wearing bronze armor.)

CURTIS: Who the hell are you!?

DREY: Ugh you stupid little brats! You just couldn't leave me and my darling little Lexi alone could you?

ALEXIS (She glared): Three things, Drey, if that's even who you actually are! One, NOBODY calls me darling! Two, it's gonna take a lot more than some cheap parlor tricks to turn me against my friends, especially the goofball who was always there for me. (She turned to JT and flashed him a warm smile, which he returned, then turned back to Drey.) And three, more than anything—(She drew her morpher and stepped forward from the three.) I HATE SEAFOOD! MYTHIC KNIGHTS UN—

(Before she could finish, Drey launched forward lasers from his tail that knocked Curtis, JT, and Gale back while propelling Alexis forward into Drey's arms. Drey suddenly vanished through a portal before JT could get up…and Vance simply watched with his arms crossed. He looked to JT and laughed a bit, clapping his hands.)

VANCE: Good show, fearless leader! You almost had him; I'll give you points for that.

JT (He growled and got back to his feet, getting right into Vance's face): WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING! HE WAS RIGHT THERE, VANCE! AND YOU WERE SO KEEN ON KICKING HIS ASS WHEN HE LOOKED LIKE A REGULAR GUY!

VANCE (Innocently): Really? Hmm…must have had something in my eye.

CURTIS (He was quick to get into Vance's face as well): This isn't like you Vance, cut the act. What the hell happened to you?

VANCE: What happened to me, Curtis, was me opening my eyes to a lot of things I wasn't aware of. One of them being realizing that I can see things from a different perspective and let me tell you, looking back on my life, I don't plan on making any more mistakes.

GALE: What does that even have to do with what just happened!?

VANCE: Well JT said he didn't need my help. So why should I bother since he clearly knows what's best?

JT: Oh that is just the douchiest of moves dude! This isn't funny anymore Vance. Knock it off or else—

VANCE: Or else? Or else what Jack? I'm done being your little bodyguard and your doormat. I told you you were on your own and look at that, you couldn't even get back your precious girlfriend. And for the record, Quintin is TWICE the man you'll ever be because even though he made a mistake, what you did, two wrongs don't make a right Jack. (He shook his head and his eyes flashed for a moment. Once more, JT spotted this.) …you haven't learned a damn thing…

(With that, Vance turned and left. JT tried to stop Vance but Curtis put his hand on JT's shoulder. The three turned and left with Vance leaving in the other direction. From above, a mysterious silver figure watched from a rooftop.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Teretto sat at the table with JT, Curtis, and Gale while Sondre leaned against the wall, listening in. A book sat on the table with weird markings on it.)

TERRETTO: This is most troubling…you're certain you saw it in his eyes?

JT: Yeah, it was all weird and purple…and she smelled different too, now that I think about it.

TERRETTO: And this man named Drey, there was a crystal necklace, yes?

GALE: Yeah, a white one with purple symbols on it.

TERRETTO: …hm. (He opened up the book and skimmed through the pages.)

GALE: There. (She pointed at the picture of the crystal.)

TERRETTO: Ah…there's only demon general that carries a crystal like that: Hadreyhari.

JT: …clever, I guess? (Curtis and Gale looked at him.) …not in the mood, I gotta be in the mood to make the good jokes!

CURTIS: Hadreyhari? So does that mean Drey is a demon?

GALE: Or did Drey get turned into a demon?

JT: Alexis told me that there was this guy named Drey who hurt her in the past. (He thought.) …no, that'd be a coincidence.

TERRETTO: What is, JT?

JT: What if Drey has been a demon all along and now either Arcana, Yuranzo, or Grieger has brought Drey back?

GALE: …that actually could make sense.

JT: Lexi would have figured it out by now. But how are we going to find her? Or Vance?

CURTIS: …leave that to me. (He got up and went to the crystal ball, holding up his communicator.)

GALE: You told me you saw the same flash in Alexis' eyes that you saw in Vance's?

JT: Yeah, he just turned into a complete ass-wipe.

SONDRE: The Cursed Blade. (JT looked at him.) Whatever happened during that fight, my best guess is that he was stabbed by it. It can kill people and absorb their souls but it can also infect them with darkness. You thought Gale was bad when she let the darkness control her or when Curtis was possessed by Poppita? Vance has it much worse. He isn't being controlled by anyone. I already told Curtis about the subconscious and how dangerous it can be when it's unlocked. (He sighed.) And that's what the blade does. It unlocks the subconscious and takes the hidden darkness, magnifies it, and blinds the one who's been stabbed.

JT: …then I'm gonna find him. (He stood up and went to the crystal ball, looking over it and seeing a red dot somewhere in the woods.) And I'm going alone.

SONDRE: You really think you stand a chance against—

JT: If anybody knows how to get to Vance, it will be me. And with my luck, if I find Vance, I'm more than likely going to find Quintin. (He grabbed his hoody off the chair and made his way to the garage.)

GALE: Wait, what about Alexis?

JT (He stopped): …I trust you guys. You're my only hope right now.

(JT opened the door to the garage and made his way on down. Curtis pressed a few more buttons on his morpher before pressing buttons on the side of the crystal ball console. Static appeared on the screen.)

TERRETTO: When did I allow you to turn this into one of your gadgets?

CURTIS: To get into contact with others that aren't Knights and right now…we need all the help we can get. (He pressed a button on the side of his morpher.) Calling Protostar, this is the White Knight. If you're out there, come in.

(There was static on the crystal ball screen before Protostar showed up on the screen.)

PROTOSTAR: Good to see you again Curtis. I wasn't quite expecting you to be the White Knight though.

CURTIS: We need your help.

PROTOSTAR: You're lucky, I'm in town. I saw the little fiasco going on at the Fish Market and Drake informed me of what's up. Looks like one of your team mates went rogue.

CURTIS: Long story. We're trying to track a team mate who was recently captured.

PROTOSTAR: Lucky for you guys I can test out my Ranger Scanner. I hooked it up to the Morphing Grid so I can track you guys in the city.

GALE: That could be helpful. But do you know where we are?

PROTOSTAR: Yep. Two's in the woods, three in the mountains…and one in the middle of downtown.

SONDRE: That must be where Alexis is then. (He made his way to the garage.) Let's not waste anymore time then.

CURTIS: Will you help us?

PROTOSTAR: See you there. (The screen turned off.)

GALE: That answers that. Let's go!

(Curtis nodded and joined Sondre and Gale going towards the garage door.)


	31. Meltdown Part 2

**(THE SUNDRAVILLE PIER)**

(Curtis, Gale, and Sondre teleported down and landed in the middle of the pier. Around them were containers, crates, and cranes as well as cargo ships nearby. Unmorphed, the three looked around for any sign of Alexis.)

CURTIS: Anything?

SONDRE: Nothing yet. I sense she is in this area though.

(From above, laser fire rained down upon them, causing mini explosions. This knocked the three onto their backs but they quickly got back up to see Hadreyhari, whom shall just be referred to as Drey for now on, walking towards them. He pulled back his hood to show his face and he smirked. Alexis stood beside him, chained up in dark purple glowing chains. Her outfit had changed to a black rubber slave outfit with a collar around her neck, covering herself…with a horse tail hanging from her belt. She looked humiliated with tears in her eyes and refused to look at the others.)

GALE (Looking up): …she's closer then we think.

DREY: Like my pet, Knights? You may have destroyed my crystal but you have only made me stronger and no longer confined in such a tight, pathetic, waste of skin! (He pulled out another necklace from under his shirt.) I'm always prepared.

CURTIS: That's sick! YOU'RE sick!

DREY: To each their own, White Knight.

SONDRE: You shall regret ever crossing our path, Hadreyhari! (He drew a card from his deck and raised his morpher up) SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

CURTIS/GALE (They both raised their morphers): MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

DREY: This will certainly be interesting…and I shall be fair. If you want this little guttertrash back, you'll have to beat me for her!

GALE: She's not a thing, you freak! She's one of the strongest apprentice witches I know—

DREY (Interrupting): And now she's in chains she can't escape. How sad.

ALEXIS: RGGHHH! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN THE NETHER, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, OR WHEN JACK GETS HERE, WE'RE GONNA—

DREY: Blah blah blah….

(Drey suddenly kissed Alexis and everybody froze. Alexis was powerless to try and stop Drey and suddenly she began to glow dark purple. Curtis charged in but Drey brought up his hand and sent him back with a dark energy blast. When he broke off the kiss, Alexis fell limp in his hands and a dark blue orb came from her mouth. Drey grabbed it and dangled it with his fingers before suddenly swallowing it.)

CURTIS/GALE: WHAT!?

(Drey laughed loud and proud before licking his lips. He snatched Alexis' morpher and held it in his hand, raising his other hand to make the chains rise up and hook to the crane. Alexis was left hanging while he looked to the others.)

GALE: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?

DREY: Oh don't worry, she's alive, she's just missing her soul. (He pat his belly.) I just kept it in here for safe keeping and easy access to her memories and her strength. And that's gonna make things very easy for me.

SONDRE: You underestimate us. Not a wise thing to do, demon.

DREY: No…I think YOU underestimate me. (He raised Alexis' morpher up and smirked.) MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Curtis and Gale's jaws dropped, Sondre's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. Drey had copied how Alexis had done her call and suddenly, the Blue Knight powers were his. There he stood in the Blue Knight armor. He ripped the skirt part off and threw it away, making the armor a very dark blue.)

DREY: Now let's take this new toy for a spin. (He grinned and stood in a stance.)

(Before the Knights could attack, they suddenly heard Kickstart my Heart by Motley Crue come from the tower holding the main speakers. They looked up to the sky and saw a familiar looking figure streak through the sky.)

PROTOSTAR: Well, looks like I'm just in time. Ladies and gentlemen the following ass kicking is about to be brought to you by the one, the only, and your friendly neighborhood superhero: PROTOSTAR!

DREY: You can't be serious. First the yellow kid and now this Tin Man?!

(Protostar used his thrusters to jump off the container and land neatly on the ground beside Sondre.)

PROTOSTAR: Serious as a heart attack dipped in bacon, bromide. (He summoned his X Lancer and got in a stance with the others.)

DREY: I don't care if you bring in an army. I'LL CRUSH YOU!

PROTOSTAR: Heard it all before, one mores not gonna do anything.

(Both sides charged, ready to take each side to their limit.)

**(DEEP WITHIN THE MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS BY THE LAKE)**

(When Vance left the pier, he already felt woozy and out of it. He wanted to close his eyes for a moment but when he opened them, he found himself at the same lake he and Quintin had fought by. How he had gotten there, he didn't know. He sat on one of the rocks, looking out across the lake then slowly looked down at his reflection. He began to see flashes of the past, seeing a tree house with younger versions of him, JT, Curtis, and Quintin relaxing inside while watching the TV. He could see them laughing together, enjoying each other's company.)

QUINTIN: I thought I'd find you here.

(Vance turned his head slightly and saw Quintin walking towards him, unarmed. Normally Vance would have jumped and prepared for battle but was surprised to see Quintin sit down on the rock next to him, looking at the reflection.)

QUINTIN (Sad, remembering): I remember that day. You brought me to the tree house after school to meet Curtis and JT. We all seemed to get along so quickly. (He looked at JT's face and scowled lightly.) Those were simpler times before everything fell apart. Before everyone drifted away like debris from a shipwreck. It shouldn't have ended like that.

VANCE: What do you want Quintin?

QUINTIN: What do I want? Does it really matter?

VANCE: Yeah. It does. After what you did to me with your sword, I haven't been able to think straight. I'm seeing things, hearing things, all these little flashes keep showing up and I can't ignore them.

QUINTIN: I told you, consider it enlightenment.

VANCE: Well what if I didn't want to be "enlightened"? I never asked for any of this!

QUINTIN: Welcome to the club then. But maybe it was for the best. Now you see things for what they really are.

VANCE (He suddenly stood up and backed away): It makes people EVIL Quintin!

QUINTIN: Evil. (He nodded in amusement.) …is that what you think I am, Vance? Evil? News flash, NO ONE is all good. Everybody has that little bit of darkness inside of them that they choose to ignore. Imagine what you could have done as a bodyguard for little Jack with the knowledge you have now? Oh and I saw how well you fought against Drey and against your own teammates. It's made you STRONGER.

VANCE: But I would NEVER hurt any of them! That isn't me!

QUINTIN: Pretty soon you won't be able to control yourself and you'll come face to face with the facts that you've avoided for so long. (He grinned) …and imagine what I could do to your friends—

VANCE (In shock, angrily): You keep them out of this!

QUINTIN: Then join me.

VANCE (Shocked): …w-what?

QUINTIN: Arcana opened my eyes to the truth and I opened yours. (He extended his hand to Vance.) Join with me Vance…and I'll spare your friends from you.

(Vance stared at Quintin and then his hand. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his head as he stepped forward.)

JT: VANCE!

(Vance pulled back his hand and he turned to see JT walking through the forest towards him. Quintin turned to face JT and they stared one another down. Vance said nothing and watched them)

QUINTIN: Long time no see, Collins.

JT (Glaring): Look I am in no mood for you now, Quintin. (But he sighed.) …but this doesn't have to keep going on like this! I made Vance a promise to fix this and I can!

QUINTIN: …fix? I'm not one of your little video games you can fix, JT! What you did to me was—

JT (Interrupting): Was not that bad! It was just balancing a bowling ball on your nose!

QUINTIN: In front of everyone. You HUMILIATED me!

JT: Oh get over it, if I had the choice I would've done it 'cus I'm just that demented, and besides you deserved it!

QUINTIN: Did I? Well then everybody in that school DESERVED what I did to them! Because of what you did, the entire school turned against me. They humiliated me and they wouldn't stop!

JT: And that means its okay to blow up a school and kill everyone!? I thought you were better than that!

QUINTIN: You don't know a damn thing about me, Jack! You never once wanted to hang out with me because you thought I was dangerous!

JT: With the way you acted, I had a right to be cautious! You were an okay guy! Maybe you weren't the smartest at the time and I just liked harmlessly teasing you because you were the new guy but the whole jealousy thing? Look, I'm sorry. I'm really REALLY sorry.

QUINTIN: …sorry means nothing to me freak. I don't see what makes you so damn special. You are just like everyone else in that school. You're the biggest mistake any parent could ever ask for!

(JT froze and growled, channeling static in his hands. He let loose a ball of electricity at Quintin but Vance suddenly stepped in front of Quintin and stopped the electrical ball with his own fire.)

JT: WHAT!?

VANCE (He stood in front of Quintin, looking back at him): …Quintin. Go.

(Quintin said nothing and nodded, vanishing through a portal. This just left Vance and JT staring down one another.)

JT: Y-you stood up for him after what he just said to me!? Whose side are you on!?

VANCE: Not yours. (He glared.)

JT: This is insane! I need your help! Alexis is in danger and you're sitting here letting Quintin twist your mind! And for what? For what Vance?

VANCE: I was a lot better off not being aware of so many things. I've spent my whole life fighting and proving I'm the best…and Quintin, QUINTIN, walked over me! I have never felt so damn defeated and I will never face a loss like that again. (He sighed and put a hand through his hair.) I'm done with this. I'm done with you, I'm done with being a Knight, I'M DONE! The only reason why I even agreed to become this was to protect you! All of this because of some stupid promise! You wanna know how many chances I passed up because I couldn't break that promise? All of those chances to go places travel and be the rock star I said I would be. Every time I got a deal I kept thinking about you and I didn't want to leave your side! That stupid promise GRIDLOCKED me, Jack!

JT (Stunned, defensive): Well whose fault is that? In fact, in all of this, no one held a gun to your head to force you. Maybe you did make a mistake and maybe I did too—

VANCE: The one mistake I have to live with is not stopping you from humiliating Quintin. Had I stopped that from happening, he wouldn't have become the Black Knight and he wouldn't have blown up the school! You have NO idea what the hell you've done and what the repercussions are because you're a CHILD! You're a little mischievous brat who thinks that he can hide behind me. You pulled off all those stupid pranks and then hid behind me, hoping to fix things! And I did like the gullible muscle head you made me out to be!

JT: Vance, it was never like that. Please. Snap out of it!

VANCE: THERE'S NOTHING TO SNAP OUT OF! HOW ABOUT YOU GET STABBED WITH THAT BLADE JACK! HOW ABOUT YOU WAKE UP AND FACE REALITY HEAD ON! I can't do this anymore. I protected you since you were little and ever since the last summer, you took my protection for granted among other things. Take your life for example. Congrats on you finally getting the girl you don't deserve but what about your life? You keep on moving forward with your head down, not even bothering to see what's ahead of you. Well—

JT: You know what cut me some slack! You act like I'm a little kid that always needs your protection! But ever since I became a Knight, guess what, I've proven that I can handle myself. I sank Bloodbeard's ship on a suicide move, I was able to use my Artifact and defeat Braygo, I fought for my life and I proved my worth on the team! I didn't ask for you to bend over and sacrifice things for me! You did that for yourself! And even if you weren't there, I could have handled myself on my own.

VANCE: Or you would have clung to the other team mates in case things got too intense. Don't lie to me Jack. Without the Yellow Knight powers, you would have nothing!

JT: You don't know that! This isn't my fault! How about maybe look at the facts and see that it's ALL our faults! You know what; maybe I'm sick of YOU! Maybe I'm sick of being a little kid to you! You're always constantly trying to take care of me, watching out for me, you're not my dad! Why don't you stop being the father figure to me that your dad never was to you!

(JT gasped, realizing what he had just said. Vance just stared wide eyed at JT like a predator who had found their prey. But then…something snapped in Vance's head. Those final words triggered something in him and he slowly looked down. There was silence as JT stared at him, confused and afraid at what he had just said…and then Vance began to laugh. He raised his head back up and there was a much darker, sinister look on his face.)

VANCE: OH…THAT IS IT. IT'S TIME I BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU, JACK! (He raised both his arms up slightly and dropped them down, suddenly igniting his hands on fire.) ALL THOSE TIMES I PROTECTED YOU, NOW NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE YOU! YOU FUCK WITH FIRE, YOU. GET. BURNED!

(Vance's entire body began to glow dark, emitting the same purple smoke as before. JT only watched with a deer in the headlights look. This wasn't the Vance he knew anymore. This was a very angry, very deadly, very vicious fighter. Vance glared as he began to stalk JT, suddenly shooting out streams of blazing hot fire. JT rolled away and tried shooting arches of electricity at Vance that all missed. Vance ducked a roundhouse kick from JT and hit several hard rights to the face and a kick to his gut JT fired back by grabbing Vance's arm in an attempt to flip him, twisting his arm. Vance only backflipped out of the twist and clotheslined JT down. JT got back up and the two locked up in a test of strength.)

VANCE: Oh I know you're not trying to use my moves against me!

JT: You taught me everything I know…but I learned some of my own moves!

(JT knelt and drove his shoulder into Vance's gut and stepped back. He jumped up and dropkicked Vance in the chest. Vance stumbled back and saw JT charging at him. Vance was a little smarter and side stepped, driving his knee into JT's gut. JT gasped in pain as Vance grabbed him and began hitting knee after knee in his gut before hitting a knee to his head, two forearms to the head and then a back elbow that knocked JT down. JT got back up and ducked under a knee, bringing his fists together to make them pulse with electricity. He clocked Vance first in the face and tried to kick him but Vance caught the kick and suddenly gripped JT's head and made his hands glow dark. JT screamed in pain and tried to struggle.)

VANCE: You can't escape the darkness, Jack! FEEL HOW MUCH IT SEARS!

JT: FEEL THIS!

(JT charged both his fists and slammed them into Vance's abdomen, sending him skidding back. Vance recovered and caught a charging JT on his shoulders. Though JT struggled, Vance dropped him right into a raised knee that almost knocked JT out. Vance kicked him away and laughed a bit, spreading his arms to make the glow around him darker. His eyes went completely white and he snarled a bit, movements almost like a Demonite.)

VANCE: Round 2, bitch. MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

JT (He reluctantly drew his morpher): MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(With both of them morphed, JT summoned his axe and Vance his rapier. The two clashed their weapons several times, almost able to predict their movements. While Vance was a better martial artist, JT was just a little faster with his axe. JT was the one to strike first and knock Vance back. Vance chuckled a bit and shot dark bursts of fire from his free palm. JT began running from the bursts and Vance drew Excalibur.)

VANCE: EXCELSIOR, POWER UP!

(Vance gained his dragon wings and took to the air. As JT ran away, Vance gave chase through the woods, taking out his flame bow and launching fire arrows at a rapid rate. JT kept dodging and leaping to avoid the arrows, not noticing they were already igniting some bushes that they had hit. JT leapt over a log but received a fire arrow to the back, making him crash on the ground. JT got right back up and deflected an arrow with his summoned Shield.)

JT: EXCELSIOR, POWER UP! (He morphed into his battlizer form.)

VANCE (Smirked mockingly): Oh what's the matter Jack? Didn't you say you'd never use your little shield on me?

JT: I did say that…to Vance. (He inhaled deeply.) AND YOU'RE NOT VANCE!

(With JT in his Battalizer form, Vance put away his flame bow and summoned his phoenix staff. JT dashed forward with his super speed and shock sticks in hand and clashed against Vance's staff. He tried using both sticks to disarm Vance at every turn but Vance was surprisingly quicker. JT tried zipping away and smack him from different angles faster than he could see but Vance, once again, was able to counter him and send him crashing through a tree with a punch.)

VANCE: Speed won't work on me, JT. Shadow Senses are finally kicking in. (He laughed then expanded his body, channeling even more darkness inside of him, making his armor dark red.) My turn.

(Vance dashed forward and nailed rapid punches finishing with a kick that disarmed the shock sticks from JT's hands. He blasted JT with dark fire but JT was able to use his shield, throwing it at Vance to stun him. Charging up his hands, JT began to charge a large static ball in his hands. Vance saw this and began charging his hands with dark fire. At the same time, they released their own beams of energy. Using their full energy, they pushed the beams against one another, trying to overpower. It looked like Vance was about to overpower JT as he channeled more dark energy. But to his surprised, JT was able to dig deep, dig his feet into the ground, and pour his energy to have his energy beam slice through Vance's beam and strike him head on. Vance went flying, slamming against a boulder and slumping, demorphing. JT roared and leapt with his axe, landing in front of Vance with the axe against his throat. Vance froze, looking up at JT with a stone cold face.)

VANCE: …well go on then. Do it. (He narrowed his eyes.) You beat me.

JT: Don't bullshit me, Vance. (He glared.) You have nothing left.

VANCE: …you're right. There is nothing. (He just looked up at him in silence.) Go on. You think you have the guts? Do it. It's only gonna get much worse for me. You'd be doing me a favor. (JT still said nothing.) …you never would, you coward.

(JT said nothing as he moved the axe away and backed up, extending his hand to Vance. Vance looked at the hand and got up on his own, deciding to walk away.)

JT: Vance—

VANCE: You can save Alexis on your own. (He started walking away once more.) I'm done fixing your mistakes…

(JT watched him leave and was about to say something until he heard a beep from his wrist. He looked down and sighed.)

JT: Well that's just fine Archer! You know the only reason I even talked to Quintin was because of you!

(Vance paused momentarily, but then continued on his way. JT began to dash away in the other direction.)

**(BACK AT THE PIER)**

(Despite the four on one advantage and the use of brute force, Drey had gotten surprisingly used to the Blue Knight powers. Drey ran from the three through the maze of containers and Protostar flew over, raining down blaster shots. Drey was able to wave and dodged the shots with enhanced speed and drew the Ice Bow, shooting ice arrows at Protostar. Protostar zipped through the air and made an orange grenade appear in his hand. Throwing it at Drey, it split into several discs that exploded around Drey, knocking him into one of the containers. Drey used the container to get up and both Sondre and Gale reached through the shadows, dragging Drey in. They threw him out after a few moments and exited from the shadows.)

DREY: Is that all you got!? My powers are limitless thanks to the Blue Knight!

CURTIS: WE GOT PLENTY MORE!

(Drey turned to see Curtis charging at him with the ivory Crusader. Jumping off one of the crates, Curtis swung the Crusader to create a wave of energy that landed on the ground, exploding on impact. The explosion sent Drey backwards, denting one of the containers. Protostar flew up to one of the cranes that was transporting one of the containers. He watched Drey clash with the Knights before moving the container above Drey.)

CURTIS/GALE (They held up their artifacts): EXCELSIOR! POWER UP! (They morphed into their Battalizer modes.)

DREY: Ooo, armor on armor! Well if you can do it so can-

PROTOSTAR: HEADS UP!

(Drey looked up and was about to race away before Sondre slipped into Drey's shadow and dragged him halfway down. He struggled and tried to get up and could only watch the container drop on him and crush him. The Knights still remained cautious with their weapons up.)

DREY: …EXCELSIOR! POWER UP!

SONDRE: …should have seen that coming.

(The container exploded into pieces and out from the rubble was Drey in the Blue Knight's battalizer mode. He wielded the Shark Fin blades and zipped towards Gale. Gale blocked quickly and shot crystals from a free hand to stun him. Curtis and Sondre worked quickly, hacking into the back and sides of Drey. Drey knocked the three off and froze a grenade coming at him. He laughed manically and shot ice arrows rapidly, stunning the Knights. He made quick work of the Knights and even Protostar was frozen and sent through a container with a strike.)

DREY: And now for the finish! HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!

(The Knights could only watch the ice ball launch in the sky, pop, and rain down ice arrows. They froze on impact and Drey zipped through, slicing through them. They screamed and the explosion sent them flying into one of the containers. Drey laughed and sealed the doors with ice before turning to Protostar.)

PROTOSTAR: Now it's just one on one, dreadlocks.

DREY: You're just a little man in a tin suit, just like the others. I just shredded through your friends like paper! You got nothing, tin man!

(Suddenly, a figure zipped by and slashed through Drey, causing him to groan in pain. JT skidded to a stop and turned, glaring at Drey.)

JT: This ends NOW Drey!

DREY: Ah, the jealous little boy comes to save what is rightfully mine.

JT: SHE'S NOT A THING YOU SEXIST BASTARD! I'M GONNA DO MUCH WORSE THEN FRY YOU TO A CRISP! (He drew his morpher.) I'M GONNA FRY YOUR BRAIN TILL IT EXPLODES! MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(JT morphed immediately and used his super speed and axe to his advantage. Despite his fight with Vance, his anger had practically rejuvenated him. Drey tried clashing against JT's axe but JT was able to disarm one blade and sliced heavily in diagonal fashion. He screamed, roared in anger as he kept attacking Drey. He used the shield to keep blocking and attacking and let loose a primal roar as he knocked Drey back against some barrels.)

JT: THUNDERBOLT SLICE!

(JT unleashed his attack and the thunder made the barrels explode. Protostar and the others broke out of the container, seeing JT staring down Drey.)

CURTIS/GALE: JACK!

PROTOSTAR (He aimed his X-Lancer at Drey): METEORBEAM!

(A pulsing silver beam rocketed out of the X-Lancer and struck Drey, paralyzing him.)

JT: You're gonna get fricasseed, heartbreaker! (He looked to the others.) FINISH HIM!

SONDRE/CURTIS/GALE: TRIPLE SLASH!

PROTOSTAR: PROTO SLASH!

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

(The Triple Slash and Proto Slash connected and Drey screamed, being sent flying across the pier. JT wasted no time charging across the pier with his speed. He let out a primal yell as he leapt and sliced through Drey. He sparked, fell over, and exploded. JT zipped back and looked at the others and spotted Alexis. He ran over and helped her body up, looking at her.)

CURTIS: Where's Vance?

JT (Sullently): …he's not coming back. I tried.

GALE: What do you mean he's not coming back!? We NEED him.

SONDRE: In his current state, I doubt it. (He crossed his arms.) We have bigger problems.

(The Knights and Protostar turned to see lightning strike the remains and Drey, making him grow in size.)

DREY: You can't stop me now, Knights! How can you possibly without all your little toy robots!?

PROTOSTAR: And how many Megazords do we have?

CURTIS: Counting yours? Three.

DREY: Ohhh you're gonna love this! Now that I possess the Blue Knight's spirit…I have access to her Zords! (He raised his hands.) BLUE SCORPION ZORD, SAPHIRA SHARK ZORD, ARISE!

GALE: WHAT!? HOW!?

PROTOSTAR: Enough stalling then. (He pulled out a silver cell phone and pressed some buttons, holding it up.) Rev it up, Silver Comet Racer!

SONDRE: SHADOW SPARROW ZORD, SHADOW STALLION ZORD, ARISE! (He slid through two cards through his card reader and rose up his morpher.)

CURTIS (He raised the Ivory Crusader to the sky.) LUANR GRIFFIN ZORD, ARISE!

(The Sparrow and Stallion appear from the ground, the Griffin from the sky, and the Silver Comet raced from the city to the pier.)

GALE: You coming JT?

JT (He clutched Alexis' cracked morpher): No, I'm gonna make sure Lexi's alright. Just go!

(Sondre, Curtis, Gale, and Protostar nodded and entered into their Zords with Gale by Curtis' side. They each brought their Megazords together and got into stances.)

DREY: Ohohoho, I'm just getting started! (He brought his fist in his hand and made his body glow dark blue.) ANCIENT PREDATOR, HARNESS THE POWER OF THE ETERNAL OCEAN, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The Knights and Protostar watched as the head and tail separated from the Shark to give Drey a helmet and the harpoon. The scorpion glowed dark blue and turned into energy, wrapping around Drey to form dark blue armor. The stinger attached to his free arm as a wrist blaster and he stood in the water in a stance.)

SONDRE: Protostar, you handle them on the pier. We shall handle Drey in the air.

PROTOSTAR: Eh, I'm not a fan of water anyway.

CURTIS: Let's do it!

(The Griffin and Stallion took to the skies with their weapons and swooped around, dodging lasers from Drey's scorpion blaster. They glided through the air and zoomed back in, slicing at Drey from different angles. Somehow, Drey was able to block each attack and dodge Protostar's lasers. Drey jumped and grabbed the Griffin in one hand, using the other to dig his claws into the chest. Sondre swooped in and dealt several slices into Drey, stunning him. Drey loosened his grip and the Griffin kicked off of him, slicing into him two times. Drey was quick and jumped, hitting rapid fire punches with his fists and a spin kick that knocked both Megazords away.)

DREY: That all you got, Knights? I got a couple of surprises with my new powers!

GALE: Damn, how fast is this guy?

DREY: Faster than any of you!

(Drey jumped up and began to spin in the air, forming an ice tornado. He slammed and spun around the two Megazords, attacking them constantly to produce sparks. Protostar fired some rockets from the Silver Comet but Drey froze them, caught them, and threw them back to create an explosion.)

CURTIS: Okay this is getting ridiculous!

(Drey landed on the pier and rubbed his palms together, freezing the wings of the Griffin and Stallion. They dropped into the water and they quickly fired blasts from their weapons. Drey zipped around, dodging them, and then froze the water to trap them. They were helpless to block punches and kicks from Drey. Drey laughed as he jumped back and blasted them both with ice beams from his hands. Sparks erupted from the Griffin and Stallion as they managed to break free.)

GALE: He's too strong! We need more power!

(Protostar looked down at their energy meters. The Griffin and Stallion were at 20 percent each with Drey at 63 and Protostar at 51.)

PROTOSTAR: You won't be able to take another assault like that. Unless you two can combine together or something, you don't stand much of a chance.

CURTIS (He looked at Gale): …could we?

GALE: What choice do we have? Sondre, if you can combine with the Serpent and the Shark, could you combine with the Lunar Griffin?

SONDRE: …it's worth a try. (He dug into his deck and pulled out a blank card, holding it out and focusing.) Come on…come on… (Eventually the card changed and showed a white and black star, linked in a circle.) It's risky but we don't have a choice. If we can do it with the Mythico Megazord, this shouldn't be too hard.

DREY: This oughta be good. No matter how many Zords you stack on, I possess the power of a Mythic Knight! You CAN'T stop me! (He laughed manically.)

SONDRE: Then allow me to prove you wrong. (He slid the new card through the card reader and watched it glow brightly.)

SONDRE/CURTIS/GALE: POWER OF THE SHADOWS, POWER OF THE MOON, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The two Megazords leaped up into the air as the skies darkened and the moon became present in the sky. The two Megazords zoomed up to join one another in front of the moon. Both Megazords glowed white and black and suddenly melded together to give the Griffin the armor of the Stallion.)

GALE: Now for a little extra fire power. GREEN WOLF ZORD, EMERALD SERPENT ZORD, ARISE!

(The Serpent appeared as did the Wolf. First, the Serpent wrapped itself around and formed a belt on the Griffin and produced a holster for the Sparrow Blaster. A new helmet fashioned itself on the Griffin's head and its new yellow eyes flashed through the visor. Lastly, the wolf head attached to the right hand and gripped the Ivory Crusader. It zoomed back down and landed on the pier next to the Silver Comet with the griffin wings out fully. The cockpit expanded and two consoles showed up. Sondre stood in the middle with Curtis and Gale beside him.)

SONDRE/CURTIS/GALE: SHADOW GRIFFIN MEGAZORD, READY!

(JT looked up at the two Megazords before glaring at Drey, holding Alexis' lifeless body close to him.)

JT (Coldly and angrily): Squash him, guys…

GALE: Woah, I had no idea we could fit three people in here. Kinda cozy.

SONDRE: Let's hit him where it hurts.

DREY: BRING IT ON!

CURTIS (He pressed a button on the console.) TALONS! FIRE!

(As Drey was about to charge, the talons launched off of the Griffin's free hand and exploded on impact against Drey. With incredible speed, the Griffin zipped forward and began slicing over in rapid fashion. Drey couldn't block as he was constantly assaulted by the Ivory Crusader. Drey was finally able to block a slice and shoot an ice beam that made the Griffin skid away. Drey shot another beam but the Griffin sliced it and shot its own energy beam from the wolf's head, knocking Drey back into the water. The Silver comet moved in and raised its arms to produce cannons on each wrist and on its shoulders. The chest area opened up showing one final cannon.)

PROTOSTAR: Silver Comet Shower, Scatter!

(Giant silver cannon balls fired from each cannon that struck Drey, cracking his armor. He recovered and got right back up onto the pier. The Silver Comet produced a silver sword from its leg and Protostar moved the clutch in a Z motion, pressing the button under the cap.)

PROTOSTAR: Revolution Blade! ESPADA VUELTA!

(With the blade spinning at 1,000 RPM, the Silver Comet charged and sliced straight through Drey. Surprisingly he didn't budge and didn't seem to be fazed.)

DREY: GRRR YOU STUPID TIN MAN! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME! I'M INVINCIBLE!

PROTOSTAR: Who said I was trying to destroy you?

DREY: …what?

(Suddenly Drey let out a gasp of pain as he began to spark and put a hand on his chest. He looked at his armor and it began to crack. He tried to stand up fully but grunted and his armor suddenly shattered like dust off his body.)

JT: WOO! NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YOU, DREADLOCKS!? …or is he more of a "snakelocks" now 'cus he's a snake? (She looked down to Alexis' body and then frowned.) I already miss her laughing.

(Sondre drew a blank card from his deck and held it up. Two cards showed up in front of Curtis and Gale and they took theirs, each showing a dark moon.)

SONDRE: Let's finish this.

CURTIS/SONDRE/GALE: DARK MOON STRIKE!

(The Griffin held the Ivory Crusader up and made it glow dark. The blade drew a silhouette of the moon and then dealt one final straight down strike that tore through Drey. He screamed in pain as he fell into the water and exploded harmlessly.)

PROTOSTAR: Game, set, and MATCH!

(The Knights and Protostar exited their Megazords as they vanished away. They joined JT who was still holding Alexis. From the sea came her slowly floating soul.)

GALE: I thought her soul was lost forever.

JT: No…thank god.

(JT was about to get up until a black blur zipped by and snatched Alexis' soul in a little cage.)

JT (Growling): Oh of course…NOW he decides to finally do shit!?

TRIANO: So sorry to ruin the moment, Knights. (He held the cage up.) But you just made my job that much easier! Farewell suckers!

(Triano summoned a portal and JT, surprisingly, didn't even make a move. He just looked down at Alexis with tears in his eyes, his chance to save her now gone.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The others had returned to base, minus Protostar who had returned back to his own base. JT sat on the couch, still holding Alexis with a blank face. Terretto, and Gale sat across from him with Sondre and Curtis looking through the crystal ball.)

CURTIS: Still nothing. There's extensive damage done to the morpher. I can do my best to repair it but it's gonna take a while.

GALE (She looked at Curtis and then to JT, putting her hand on his): …Jack? (He raised his head.) We're going to get her soul back. I don't know how or when but we will. And whatever's happened to Vance, we're gonna get him back to normal.

JT: …you weren't there Gale. You didn't SEE what I saw in his eyes.

TERRETTO: Whatever has been causing Vance's actions we already know has been because of the Cursed Blade. His actions are being driven by his subconscious and it is possible that he may not be aware of his actions.

SONDRE: That's not entirely true. (The others looked to him) I was fully aware when I felt its sting. It's not something that can be cured easily, you become much more aware of the world around you. You're at that age when you're young, naïve, and unsure of the way things are. Then you feel all that change and it overwhelms you.

JT (Voice a little shaky, almost scared): …that wasn't Vance I fought. I was fighting for my LIFE. He didn't want to beat some sense into me like he said, he was…insane. I have never seen him that angry, Curtis. He said that he passed up so many chances at other things to protect me because he promised my parents. I have NEVER felt that low after what he said to me. But he wasn't just blaming me; he was blaming himself for not stopping me for getting revenge on Quintin.

SONDRE: It was childish what you did, JT. Two wrongs don't make a right.

JT (Snappy): I wasn't asking for your opinion, Sondre. Since you prefer to be all cold and secretive, since when do you give a crap about ANYTHING that happens in our lives?

SONDRE: Because if I don't, this whole team will fall apart. Don't forget that I used to be the leader of this team and Arcana's plan is to play mind games. If anyone will keep a level head, it will be me. This is exactly what Arcana has been planning. By making this personal, he's created fractures in this team. And he's already created one between you and Vance. Drey was just a pawn.

GALE: Then what could he want with Alexis' soul? Triano got to it first.

TERRETTO: Grieger needs it, of that I am certain. And now her soul is in Grieger's castle.

CURTIS: Sondre, is there any way to break into Grieger's castle?

SONDRE: Unfortunately, only one: under the protection of the Cursed Blade.

JT: Well when you guys start coming up with cans instead of cants, let me know.

(Sondre looked back to the map on the screen and noticed a red dot show up.)

CURTIS: …Vance is in the woods.

(JT immediately got up after hearing this and began to head for the entrance to the base. Curtis was about to say something but sighed and let him go.)

**(VANCE AND JT'S TREEHOUSE, 10:05 PM)**

(Once more, Vance had found himself at yet another loss. JT had beaten him fair and square and even though Vance dug deep into his newfound darkness…he STILL lost. He found himself standing by the tree house, a symbol of the long years he and JT spent together, a symbol of their friendship. He had his hands in his hoody pockets, staring up at the tree house. He felt nothing, he could sense nothing. Thoughts and flashes raced through his head as he narrowed his eyes, feeling the darkness course through him. He slowly raised one hand out of his pocket and opened it, summoning a ball of fire, his eyes fixed upon it.)

JT: VANCE!

(Vance turned to see JT running towards where Vance was. He spotted JT and raised his other hand to shoot out a dark energy ball that stopped JT in his tracks.)

JT (Almost on the verge of tears): Vance, don't do this! Please! Whatever's happened to you, I can help you! Don't do this!

(Vance glared at JT and kept the fireball in his hand. He narrowed his eyes and kept his eyes on him.)

VANCE: …beg.

JT: …p-please. (He put his hands together and slowly approached Vance but stopped after a few steps.) This isn't you. Whatever Quintin's done to you, he's messed with your head! (Tears had begun to stream down his face.) J-Just…is it worth it?! Throwing away all this!? Why!? Don't do this, Vance!

VANCE: …every action has a consequence JT. You just met yours.

(With that JT could only watch in frozen horror, tears streaming, as Vance threw the fireball at the stump. He brought both his palms forward and shot out bursts of fire that helped to ignite the tree. Vance glared at the tree and JT just stepped back, staring at Vance in disbelief who had turned his back and began leaving.)

JT: I'M SORRY! ALRIGHT!? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

(Vance stopped and turned his head back before grabbing his morpher and dropping it on the ground. Suddenly though, a portal opened beneath Vance's feet and he was suddenly yanked down. JT raced over to try and grab him but he wasn't fast enough and slid on his knees, grabbing Vance's morpher. He looked back at the tree.)

JT (He began singing in a shaky, sobbing voice): Morning in Meadowbrough burrrnsss, morning in Meadowborough shiiiiinesss! And I know for absolute certainnnnnnn that everything is anything but fineeee! (And with that, he closed his eyes, sobbing quietly as he held Vance's morpher in his hands.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS.)**

SONDRE (V.O): Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights. Vance has vanished, Alexis' soul has been captured by Triano, and Arcana and Quintin bring forth an old enemy to take us down. The psychological warfare continues and Vance is left to decide which side he truly belongs on, forced upon a crossroads. Will he come to his senses or will he become another pawn in Arcana's game? The drama intensifies in the next two-parter so find out next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	32. A Crimson Crossroad Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 28: A Crimson Crossroad Part 1<br>WRITTEN AND EDITED BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE, SONDRE'S ROOM)**

(Sondre lay in his bed, wrapped up in the covers. For the first time in quite a while, he was looking forward to getting some proper sleep. But what he wasn't expecting was for his eyes to open up to see the insides of a dark warehouse. Sondre quickly examined his surroundings before making his way through one of the doors, heading up the stairs to one of the walkways. He made his way cautiously across before stopping halfway and standing still.)

SONDRE: …you're not welcome here. (He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes ahead before turning to see Arcana standing a few feet away from him.) Leave. This isn't my mind; it's one of your little visions.

ARCANA: A grave robber is not welcome in a graveyard yet he welcomes himself anyway. Such is the nature of the world then and now, Sondre.

SONDRE: Don't give me any of that. I'm done with listening to you. You are nothing more than a reminder of everything that I'm trying to forget.

ARCANA: You cannot forget the past, my old apprentice.

SONDRE: Old with the emphasis on OLD. And whatever you've done to Quintin, it only shows you'll latch onto anyone to go through with "what's been written." You're a parasite, Arcana.

ARCANA: Parasite? Is that what you really think? (He made his eyes flash and Sondre suddenly grunted, holding his head. Arcana walked over and looked down at him.) Remember who you are talking, Sondre. I gave you purpose and brought you here to this current time. As far as I see, I still have some control over you. The darkness is alive and well inside of you.

SONDRE: But I am learning to control it. I own this darkness.

ARCANA: And with the flick of my fingers, on your knees you go. (He chuckled lightly.) You're a soldier of the darkness on the wrong side of the fight. Why do you waste your time with the Knights? You don't belong with them, Sondre. Your future lies alongside me and my armada.

SONDRE: I may not know my future but I know it's not with you. I'm making my own future in my own time…with them.

ARCANA: Deep down you know that's not true. You know you distanced yourself from the others to "protect" them. You're just as dangerous as Vance or Freya and both of them, given the REAL training I gave you and Quintin, could be the greatest warriors of all time.

SONDRE: I will never be one of your Black Knights, Arcana. I am a Mythic Knight now and forever.

ARCANA: Very soon, young Vance shall join my side. New pieces have come to join our game Sondre. I suggest you keep a closer eye on your pieces. They're already starting to crumble…

(Before Sondre could say anything, he could hear arguing in the back of his mind. Suddenly everything began to change and Sondre awoke suddenly to hear the sound things dropping on the ground and grumbling from the other room. He got up and made his way out of his room to find the sounds coming from Alexis' room. He pushed the already ajar door open some more to see books on the bed, floor, and desk and a nervous looking JT flipping through books, looking for an answer. His hair was a complete mess, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and his shirt was a mess)

JT: Ugh! Nothing in these books is helping. I can't even understand half these words. (He swiped the books off the table and put his hands on his head, looking down at the desk with a frustrated sigh.) If she had taught me any magic, this would be much easier…what am I supposed to do?

SONDRE: Not give up. (JT turned and looked at Sondre.) How long have you been in here?

JT: …all morning. I've lost track of time, how many days has it been?

SONDRE: Five. JT did you even get any sleep, or eat or (Sniffed the air, and looked disgusted) take a shower?

JT: I've got no time for sleep, eats, or cleanliness! Don't you have that solar eclipse thing to be looking at?

SONDRE: Dad's looking at it. (He walked over and picked up some of the books) Well if you were trying to learn how to do transfiguration, you'd be in luck.

JT: ooooh, so THAT explains the horse and the…. Wait. You can read this stuff?

SONDRE: Dad taught me how to read this when I was younger. I'm not perfect at reading this but I can understand most of it.

JT: Glad somebody can at least help. Even with Protostar, and those two sonicy agent guys, we've got no leads, we're constantly under attack by Quintin and Yuranzo, and we can't relax at night anymore. I can't even enjoy pizza or break the fourth wall knowing that I Vance and Lexi are gon!

SONDRE: You shouldn't focus on the cant's.

JT (Ignoring him): I've looked through her room at least twice, checked every nook and cranny and every nook's cranny and nothing's coming up. (He sighed and his voice became a little more panicked.) Maybe I'm not looking in the right place. The library's got to have something, maybe—

SONDRE: Maybe you should relax.

JT (He turned and suddenly yelled at Sondre): MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S AT STAKE HERE!

(JT's breathing was quick, his eyes wide, and his fists were clenched into balls. After a few moments, he sighed and looked down. Sondre, surprisingly, wasn't fazed. Instead, he put a hand on JT's shoulder.)

SONDRE: What's at stake is having this team cut almost completely in half. The last thing we need is having you running off and getting caught.

JT (Remembering Vance's words): Yeah because apparently I'm such a weakling I need people to do the work for me…

SONDRE: Jack. You are not weak. When I first met you, I didn't think much. I didn't really know your name until I overheard it. But you have shown you are worthy of the Yellow Knight Gem's powers. (He thought for a moment.) Why didn't you choose to be the Red Knight?

JT: Cuz yellow's my favorite color, besides red seemed to fit Vance more than me.

SONDRE: But if you had picked it, do you think you would have been able to accept the responsibilities.

JT: I...I guess I was caught up in the moment. I didn't think being a Knight would lead to all of this. Did you?

SONDRE: No. But if all of us are going to make it through this, we will have to play Arcana's game and beat it. We will find them both, of that I am certain. (He turned and began to leave the room.)

JT: Sondre? (Sondre stopped and turned his head.) Why do you care about us all of a sudden? What's the real reason?

SONDRE: …redemption. What I did, as the Black Knight, was unforgiveable. Even now I can still see flashes. There are… (He sighed and walked to him, looking down at him.) …there are things that don't quite heal. The past is behind me and I'm making my own future, a future as a Knight. That's how it was in the beginning and no matter what the color, that's how it's going to be.

JT: Right. (He nodded and suddenly hugged Sondre.) Thanks, Sondre.

**(SUNDRAVILLE AUTO DEALERS)**

(Tyrone Francis, a name that the Knights remembered all too well, especially Vance. Ever since becoming owner of Vance's old newspaper delivery business and firing Vance, Tyrone's life has become anything but a pleasant one. He's had his car crushed by bizarre Megazord "accidents" more time than he could count, and his one golden opportunity to get his hands on a shield from the museum, lost thanks to those stupid Power Rangers! Now he had to see about getting a new car again! Once again he found himself arguing with the auto salesman behind the counter again.)

TYRONE: WHAT!? What do you mean you're cutting me off!? (He grabbed the salesman by his shirt.) I need another car!

SALESMAN: I'm sorry Mr. Francis but you've sucked your insurance dry. You can't afford another car, and we can't really afford you.

TYRONE: What do you mean?! I'm an American! I pay my taxes…sorta!

SALESMAN: Yes but you've lost a car every week for the past few months! Our inventory has been reduced dramatically because of you! And it's not exactly going to look good for the company to know that one of our customers needs a new car EVERY WEEK!

TYRONE: Hey! You can't pin all that on me! It's all those stupid Power Rangers' faults! Sundraville, my business, and my cars were all better off before those robot-driving FREAKS came around!

SALESMAN (He pushed Tyrone away, sounding offended): Hey! Those robot-driving freaks are the only hope this city needs! They're true heroes!

TYRONE (Sarcastically): Oh yeah, what GREAT heroes! What about that school burning down?

SALESMAN: That was a mistake! The rangers are human too! Besides, they saved my 9-year-old boy from a bus accident! They're his heroes!

TYRONE (He smirked): Well then, you must have one stupid kid, because those Rangers are destructive good-for-nothings!

(Unfortunately, Tyrone never learned to shut his fat mouth, because that was the last straw. The salesman delivered a sharp jab to Tyrone's nose and then dragged him out the door.)

SALESMAN: They may be "destructive good-for-nothings," but at least they have rides! BECAUSE AS LONG AS I'M HERE, YOU'LL NEVER DRIVE IN THIS TOWN AGAIN! (He then shoved Tyrone right out the door, and stomped back to his desk.)

(Tyrone clutched onto his nose, which was bleeding and was possibly broken. But he was too pissed off to be in pain, because thanks to the Rangers, now he'd probably never ever get a chance to drive again. He was so upset; he didn't notice the cryptic shadowy figure standing over him.)

?: Got some ranger troubles there chief?

(Tyrone snapped out of his mental breakdown, and looked up to see a smug-looking figure looking down on him. He was of course Quintin, but Tyrone didn't know him, and even if he did he wouldn't care.)

TYRONE: Oh just peachy! Like I don't have enough trouble with punks like you! What's with the black hoodie?! What are you in, some kind of freak cult?!

QUINTIN: Sure, let's call it that. (He crossed his arms.) We're very exclusive and very powerful. I feel your pain about the Knights.

TYRONE: …w-wait, you do? I thought every moron kid and sad-ass adult LOVED the power rangers!

QUINTIN: I was never in to the goody-goody spandex freaks. I've got my own bone to pick with them and it's fair to say I got my revenge.

TYRONE (He snickered): Ooh, your "revenge?" What'd a punk like you do? Egg and toilet paper their zords?! (He laughed obnoxiously.)

QUINTIN (He glared, but kept his composure): Make a school explode. That's one way to get rid of all your problems.

TYRONE: …school? Who cares about a school-…

(Then it hit Tyrone like a ton of bricks. Tyrone wasn't pissed off anymore. He was petrified.)

TYRONE: Y…y-you mean you're the psycho that…that…?

QUINTIN (He smiled maliciously): In the flesh and at your service…Tyrone Francis. I am Quintin West, the Black Knight.

(Tyrone was too scared to scream, he hastily began backing up. Quintin watched and began to stalk him like a panther that's cornered their prey.)

TYRONE: Whoa, whoa there uh, take it easy kid. I didn't mean all that crap about you being a punk! I like punks! I've seen Grease 3 times!

(Of course that didn't stop Quintin. Once Tyrone found himself trapped against a wall, he went from panicking to full-blown terrified.)

TYRONE: C-come on, we can work this out! You're wasting your time killing me! I GOT NOTHING YOU WANT!

QUINTIN: …oh relax you big baby. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm here to give you a second chance.

(Tyrone was flinching, ready for the final blow but then he unshielded his eyes and looked at Quintin suspiciously.)

TYRONE: Y-you're not?

QUINTIN: You've got a grudge to settle with the Knights. I can help you with that. You just need to have some blanks filled.

(Quintin raised his palm and made it glow, placing it on Tyrone's head. Tyrone almost hollered in pain as he began to see flashes in his head. He could see Vance getting fired by Tyrone, the Red Knight Ranger letting Tyrone's car get destroyed, and the note left behind after the Knights got the shield…written by Vance. When Quintin took his hand away, Tyrone looked down and looked at Quintin with a pissed off look.)

TYRONE: …the Archer kid. He's the Red Ranger!? Why didn't I see it sooner! That kid's just being a baby because I fired him! When I get my hands on that kid, I'm gonna-

(While he and Quintin continued to talk, Arcana emerged from the shadows with his palm raised, and walked silently behind Tyrone.)

ARCANA: You'll do what?

TYRONE (He turned and backed up): W-who are you?

ARCANA: A mere human stands no chance against 6 Knights. You're out of your league, Tyrone Francis. However…if you were wise to side with us, you will have you chance to take down the Red Knight and his friends. (He smirked and made the nails on one hand grow.)

TYRONE: Sign me up then. When do we start?

ARCANA: It begins NOW!

(Suddenly Arcana lunged his glowing hand right through Tyrone's gut and withdrew. Tyrone howled in pain again, but this time was different… he began changing. His skin turned into dark purple fur, his eyes turned blood red, his face took shape of a demonic bull, and his flab turned into huge bulging muscles. A nose ring appeared on his new muzzle, pointed demonic horns grew on the top of his head, and now he was only wearing a pair of ripped jeans. When the transformation was complete, the beast formally known as Tyrone let out a mighty and ferocious roar, while Arcana and Quintin just smirked.)

ARCANA: Henceforth, I dub thee Gyrone. Now go to the electrical plant and drain this city.

(Gyrone nodded and Arcana summoned a portal, sending Gyrone through it.)

ARCANA: I must attend to our prisoner. (He looked to Quintin.) Observe Gyrone and make sure the Knights show up.

QUINTIN: And kill them?

ARCANA: Not yet. We stick to what has been written. Do you understand?

QUINTIN: …yes master.

(Arcana nodded and zipped through a portal before Quintin left on his own.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(THE BASEMENT OF ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(In a strange dark cell in the basement, Vance slowly began to awaken. Even though he had opened his eyes, he still couldn't see anything. There was no light from any windows in the area. All he could feel was the stone cold floor on his hands. Instead of freaking out, like one normally would, he slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. But soon, he began to notice something different. There was no longer a throbbing pain in his head.)

VANCE: …where am I?

ARCANA: Safe.

(Vance turned to see Arcana standing in front of him. He got to his feet and stepped forward and reached his hand out, making contact with a force field. It didn't harm him but he retracted his hand and he could actually see the invisible black bars that separated the room in half.)

ARCANA: Or at least safe from being consumed by the darkness.

VANCE: Consumed? What are you talking about, where am I?

ARCANA: Far away from where anyone can find you, deep within the Nether.

VANCE (Confused): T-the Nether? How long have I—

ARCANA: Five days. No mere human has ever lasted more than an hour in the Nether. You've seen what exposure to the darkness does first hand.

VANCE (He saw flashes of his fight with Quintin): …I should be dead.

ARCANA: Should be, yes. Quintin brought you to me after witnessing your fight against your former friend. The darkness can be your strongest ally. It relies on your pain, your anger, and your sorrow.

VANCE: But I lost.

ARCANA: No one can master the darkness that quickly. You lost because you got greedy. You used too much and you lost control of it. A rider cannot tame a horse the moment they use it. They will only get thrown off by something they have to learn how to control. And if it weren't for Quintin and I, you would be a feral, mindless, predator.

VANCE (Suddenly starting to put things together): …then why am I here? What did you do to me? Why aren't I dead?

ARCANA: You've been here for five days. Quintin retrieved you and brought you here. In order for you to survive, I had no choice but to link your soul to the Cursed Blade, the same blade that started it all.

VANCE: W-WHAT!?

ARCANA: Your soul's now immune to the darkness, linked to Quintin and I, Vance. (He turned and lightly began to pace.) I should be accepting a thank you. If it were up to me I would have watched you transform in that cage and made your friends watch. But I have a use for you.

VANCE: Why on earth should I EVER help you?

ARCANA: I don't think you realize the part you have yet to play in this story, Vance. All this time has been merely practice, warming you up for the real fight. You are the key piece in this game, the one piece that will turn the tide into both of our favors. What has been written will play out exactly as it's been told. Now with the darkness unlocked inside of you, the Cursed Blade won't stop your transformation into a full demon, a demon servant of the Black Knight. It's like a door that cannot be closed and the darkness will soon become a part of you, a part of your blood stream…apart of your life force. (Vance said nothing.) I question your silence.

VANCE: And I question you. What are your real motives? (His eyes flashed.) What's in it for me? Why would I ever betray my friends to help you?

ARCANA: If you wish to get technical, you already have turned your back on them by leaving your morpher behind. What's in it for you? (He smirked.) …why don't we make a deal? What is it you want in exchange for your freedom?

VANCE (He looked away and thought for a moment): …Alexis soul returned. I could see into JT's mind before I left and I saw Triano take Alexis' soul. Her soul must be somewhere in Grieger's castle.

ARCANA: Well then, it would appear you and I have similar goals in mind. You want a way into his castle; I want to find out exactly what he's hiding in there.

VANCE (He raised an eyebrow.) Then you need a spy.

ARCANA: Correct.

VANCE: Fine. Then here's my deal. You stop me from turning into a demon, cut me off the link, and let me go inside to spy and retrieve Alexis' soul. In exchange, I tell you what he's got planned and give you the advantage we both need. I don't see why you can't do it yourself or why Quintin can't do it?

ARCANA: Grieger's defenses around his castle have intensified. I can't see inside or sense anything inside. Quintin, as well as I have trained him; I have other uses for him. That just leaves you. (He snapped his fingers and the bars disappeared.) Your deal intrigues me…but there is one condition.

VANCE: There always is.

ARCANA: You will have to defeat a demon of my choosing. Seeing you lose two times in a row, especially to your own best friend, has me doubting your abilities. Perhaps you're losing your touch.

VANCE: Why don't we find out right now?

ARCANA: Without your morpher and weapons? You wouldn't stand a chance. (He smirked, turning to face him.) If you are capable of destroying a demon on your own, then I will get you into the castle to rescue Alexis and learn Grieger's secrets…but in order to do so, you will need the Cursed Blade and the Black Knight powers.

VANCE: …become the Black Knight and become your servant? How do I know you won't trick me to be yours forever?

ARCANA: As much as I would love for you to be a part of my growing armada, your place is with the Knights in the end. Once this is all done, you'll go back to them as if nothing had changed.

VANCE: And how can I trust you? (He narrowed his eyes.)

ARCANA: You can't. Trust no one in this game, Vance.

(Arcana turned and left leaving Vance standing with his arms crossed.)

**(MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE ELECTRICAL PLANT)**

(By the side of the electrical plant were several transformers, used to channel some areas of Sundraville with a force field to protect them. But in front of the force field was Gyrone, attacking it. With one final strike, he broke the force field and roared, opening his arms up to try and absorb electricity. Suddenly though, he felt blaster shots to the back and turned around to get a slice from Protostar's X-Lancer. He stumbled back and saw Protostar land next to Curtis, JT, Gale, and Sondre.)

PROTOSTAR: Don't even try it, bromide. Not with my sidekicks at my side.

GALE: Sidekicks? Really?

CURTIS (Whispering, to Gale): He likes to put on a show, just let him.

JT (Coldly): He wants one, he'll get one! (He rushed in and drew his morpher, flipping) MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

SONDRE: Jack-... (He sighed.) Never mind. (He raised his morpher and slid the card through.) SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

CURTIS/GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(With the four morphed, alongside Protostar, they leapt into battle. Curtis and Gale jumped up first and blocked both Gyrone's arms from crushing them. They both worked together and dealt slashes and both kicked him back. Sondre drew his blaster and jumped up, shooting blaster shots at his torso. To his surprise, Gyrone glowed yellow and took the blaster shots, shooting them back at Sondre. Sondre blocked most of them but one knocked him back. He watched Curtis and the others, about to jump into action, but then spotted Quintin, unmorphed, watching the others fight from a rooftop.)

CURTIS/GALE/JT: EXCELSIOR, POWER UP! (They each gained their Battalizer armor and charged in yet again.)

(Sondre looked back up to Quintin and sunk into his shadow, focusing and appearing on the rooftop, right across from Quintin.)

QUINTIN: We meet again, Shadow Knight.

SONDRE: Cut the theatrics. What have you done with Vance?

QUINTIN: Aww that's cute, it's like you actually care. He's not a demon, I can say that. (He watched Sondre got into a stance and he gave him a quizzical look.) ...do you want to fight me?

SONDRE: Don't you realize what you're ALLOWING Arcana to do? He captured you when you were vulnerable and made you his puppet, his newest vessel. What you did at the school-

QUINTIN (Interrupting): -was just the beginning. (He summoned his sword and gripped it loosely by his side.) I'm not afraid of the darkness, Sondre.

SONDRE: Neither was I. And I've made my darkness my own. I'm a Halfling, you're pure human. No one should feel that sort of evil coursing through their brain.

QUINTIN: Huh, you're one to talk! (He pointed his sword at him.) What a hypocrite...you keep saying evil over and over like it's a bad thing. Why should we fear the darkness, why not embrace it!? (He raised the blade and the Black Knight armor appeared on him without his helmet.) Why not accept it and OWN it!? I am more powerful than any single Knight or being in this entire universe and think, just think Sondre, of what you and I and Ziara and Vance can accomplish! We would be unstoppable!

SONDRE: No. You've made this far more personnel then it ever should be. The Black Knight is nothing more than a symbol to me, everything that I despise summed up in one suit of armor. It's a ghost and a reminder of what I will NEVER let happen! You should never have fallen for his tricks, Quintin. Don't you see what's happened? It doesn't have to be this way.

QUINTIN (He lowered his head and then spoke like his old self): ...there's no turning back Sondre. I'm dead to this world. I made my choice. I don't have the little luxuries you have and as much as I wish I had them...there's nothing for me. This IS my destiny. (He got into a stance and held the blade like Sondre would, mocking him almost, returning his voice back to its cold manner.) You want Vance back so badly, come and get him**!**

(Sondre grinned and summoned his blaster. Quintin made his eyes flash and a force field appeared around the rooftop, keeping the two of them inside. The two circled one another before clashing blade against blade. Sondre went on the offensive, trying to overpower Quintin. Quintin kept blocking and shoved Sondre back with a kick. He ducked under Sondres kick and Sondre jumped over a leg sweep. Quintin charged and hit a few good punches before being knocked away by a slash. Sondre leapt and zipped like a blur, hitting slash after slash before being grabbed by the throat.)

QUINTIN: Nice try.

(Sondre slashed at Quintin's chest and knocked back Quintin again. Sondre quickly put his Sparrow Defender together and attacked him with precise strikes to the helmet and the chest. Quintin charged in but was only knocked back again by a dark fireball. Quintin growled and levitated in the air, shooting a series of dark fireballs in rapid bursts. Sondre ducked and dodged under them, whipping Quintin easily and suddenly dodged a wild stab, jumping up and kicking Quintin in the head.)

SONDRE: You're not the only one with Shadow Senses. (He made his armor glow.) Let me show you what real power the darkness holds!

(Sondre lunged forward and slashed several times into Quintin. Quintin could barely counter Sondre's experienced speed and strength but eventually he broke through and began mounting an offense. He knocked Sondre against the force field. He laughed and dashed forward, slicing through Sondre again. He leapt up and launched dark crystals in short bursts against Sondre that caused sparks on Sondre's armor.)

QUINTIN: DARK HEART SLASH!

SONDRE: SPARROW'S DAWN!

(The two launched their attacks at the same time and the resulting collision caused an explosion that knocked the both of them back. They both got to their feet and Quintin summoned a portal.)

QUINTIN: You ain't worth my time…

(Sondre dashed forward with incredible speed and suddenly speared Quintin through the portal as it closed behind them. Back outside the plant, JT, Curtis, and Gale kept their offense up. Gyrone had almost short circuited Protostar and he flew away to try and get back his energy. They figured energy based attacks would be absorbed and sent right back so they focused on using their other skills. Curtis smashed his fist into the ground that sent the earth below Gyrone's feer. The force knocked him up into the air and JT zipped back and forth with slices from his axe. Gale took two of the cars nearby and smashed them several times in a rhythm against Gyrone. Gyrone dropped to his knees, sparking electricity.)

JT: I got this! ROARING THUNDER!

(JT charged his axe with electricity and roared as he leapt and dealt the finish on Gyrone. But to his shock, Gyrone knocked him back, absorbing all the electricity. He made his entire body and fur turn yellow before suddenly launching the energy back at Curtis and Gale, ten fold. They both screamed in pain as the energy wrapped around them and caused sparks and explosions. They were both launched back and smashed through the gate, rolling on the ground and demorphing.)

JT: NOOO!

(Gyrone laughed and turned to JT who began to back up in fear. Protostar, finally getting back to full power, launched into the air and pointed his X-Lancer at Gyrone. He launched two blue cylindrical grenades that stuck to Gyrone's back. Blue electricity wrapped around him and stunned him, making him roar in pain. He couldn't absorb the blue electricity and he stumbled, quickly summoning a portal and falling through it. JT rushed over and helped Curtis and Gale up.)

GALE (In pain): W-what was that?

PROTOSTAR: Anti-magnetic grenades. Never leave home without them.

JT (Unsure what to do): I-I can't believe I'm saying this but… m-maybe we should get back to base?

CURTIS (Slightly in pain): Until we figure out what to do, not much of a choice.

PROTOSTAR: I'll keep a close eye on what's going on and let you know.

(Protostar saluted and flew away. Before JT could say anything, Curtis teleported the three away.)

**(IN THE NETHER, NEARBY ARCANA'S LAIR.)**

(Sondre laid on his stomach on the cold earth, eventually opening his eyes and getting to his feet. Unsure of where he was, he narrowed his eyes and looked ahead of him, seeing the same village he had seen before when he was the Black Knight. Arcana had showed him the town only once. Still morphed, he changed his Defender back to the Blade and sighed. But just as he was about to make a step, he heard something and turned his head. Without wasting time, he brought his blade up and collided with the Cursed Blade. When he looked up to the owner, his jaw dropped under his helmet...seeing Vance.)

SONDRE (In shock): …Vance? (Vance stared blankly at Sondre, keeping their blades locked.) Vance, what the hell are you doing!?

VANCE (Coldly): You shouldn't be here, Sondre.

SONDRE: I rephrase, what the hell are you doing with the Cursed Blade!?

VANCE (Sternly): Leave.

SONDRE: I'm not leaving without you.

VANCE: Like you care. (His eyes flashed.) You only care about yourself!

SONDRE: If I only cared about myself, I wouldn't have bothered trying to find you! Everyone's been looking for you and they aren't giving up!

VANCE: THAT'S A LIE!

(Vance tried for a slash but Sondre brought his blade up and went on the defensive for the moment, watching Vance's actions before getting to another stalemate.)

VANCE: Don't make me destroy you. (He glared, trying to push Sondre back.)

SONDRE (He stood his ground, slightly exhausted from his previous fight): You'll do no such thing. Snap out of it! I know you can hear me!

(Vance said nothing and knocked him back, slicing into his armor. Sondre let out a groan of pain and shook off the tingle in his body, zipping forward to clash with him again, knocking him away with a kick.)

VANCE: I'm not gonna lose again. Not to you, to Quintin, AND NEVER AGAIN TO JACK! (He launched a dark ball of fire that Sondre deflected with his blade.)

SONDRE: This isn't about victories or losses anymore Vance! You're letting the darkness cloud your judgment and blind you!

VANCE: Blind? No, I'm not blind. I see EVERYTHING now Sondre, I see the truth! I see the lies, the pain, the anger, I see it all! (He rose up the blade and gained the Black Knight armor.) I have never felt this strong before!

SONDRE: Think back! That day, on the train when the Spectre captured us for our game, I asked you if you would ever give into darkness. You told me you'd rather die than let it ever touch you. Well look at you now, holding the Cursed Blade. You don't deserve to be the Red Knight or any Knight!

VANCE: And you do? Or would you just prefer to be emo and think back to when you're the leader? Oh I know what you've been planning. You've been waiting for this, haven't you? Here's your chance to kick me aside and take the Red Knight for yourself. That's why I left my morpher behind: to see if you would take it for yourself and put yourself back in control. You question me being the leader but you better get in line because everyone doubts me. Alexis, Curtis, Gale, Terretto, even JT. And what was it you said before? If I screw up, you're made the successor and you could have taken the Red Knight morpher for yourself? (He looked away, glaring at the ground, his voice shaking.) …then take it. Because sooner or later, you'll come to the realization that I was a better Red Knight then you could ever be!

SONDRE: You're making a mistake, Vance. Please. Don't do this. Come to your senses!

VANCE (His tone became much colder): The only mistake I see is the one right in front of me. I'm going to put things right on my own and no one is going to stop me! You can't save me, Sondre. If you couldn't save your sister or your mother, what hope is there for me?

SONDRE (His voice became filled with anger): DON'T YOU EVER BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS, YOU BASTARD!

(Sondre lunged forward and began clashing against Vance quickly. They began dashing through the village, dodging their attacks and ending up in the town square. Vance was the better hand to hand fighter, clocking Sondre in the head with the hilt of the blade and a high knee to the face. He channeled darkness through his body and slashed into Sondre's armor again, grabbing him and throwing him into one of the little huts. He quickly lit it on fire but Sondre only walked through the flames and attacked Vance viciously, hitting hard rights and left, grabbing him and throwing him into the fountain, breaking the statue.)

VANCE: That all you got?

SONDRE: Don't tempt me, Vance. If this is the only way, so be it.

VANCE: Please, you can't destroy me.

SONDRE: Neither can you. If you destroy me, you'll have the others hunting you down!

VANCE: Let them try!

(Vance kicked Sondre in the gut and slid away, hitting a 540 kick to his head that knocked Sondre away. Vance leapt up and shot bursts of fire from his palms that Sondre rolled away from. Vance charged and speared Sondre down, hitting hard punches over and over before getting shoved off.)

VANCE: DARK HEART SLASH!

(Sondre was ready this time and leapt over the attack, raining down blaster fire. Vance quickly dodged and tried to run but Sondre grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, slicing into his armor quickly and effectively. Vance groaned in pain, getting to his feet but Sondre wasn't letting up on the attacks. Vance was unable to counter various slashes and attacks before being slammed through a building. Sondre let loose blaster fire on the supports and tried burying Vance in rubble but moments after being buried, Vance burst from the rubble and zipped back to Sondre, attacking with vicious, stiff strikes.)

VANCE: STAY DOWN!

(Sondre kept countering but Vance was able to suddenly disarm Sondre and deal one diagonal slice that sent Sondre flying back and slamming through another statue, demorphing. Vance walked over and pointed the blade down at Sondre. Before he could do anything, Vance turned to hear the sound of clapping and noticed Arcana walking towards him.)

ARCANA (Chuckling lightly): Excellent work, Vance. Now…finish him.

(Sondre looked up and saw Vance dimorph as well, looking down at him with a cold look.)

SONDRE: Don't do this, Vance. You're not the Black Knight. You're not someone's pawn!

ARCANA: Ah but Vance is the one pawn I need to bring down Grieger. (He looked to Vance.) Finish him.

(Vance looked down, conflicted almost. He raised his blade and Sondre braced for impact. Vance brought down the blade and stabbed it in the ground beside him, turning around and walking away. Arcana shook his head but looked down at Sondre and smirked.)

ARCANA: Oh well, it's more fun my way…

(Arcana raised his hands and blasted Sondre with arches of electricity. Sondre screamed out in pain, writhing on the ground while looking up at Vance. Vance had his back turned but he could hear the screams. Sondre tried to hold on but could feel his life force being drained.)

SONDRE : V-VANCE!

(Vance twitched, rubbing his arm, unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes and made a portal appear under Sondre, making him vanish. Arcana blinked and turned back, walking up to Vance.)

ARCANA: You refuse to kill him and let him escape!? Need I remind you—

VANCE (Interrupting, sternly): Need I remind YOU that killing Sondre was NOT part of the deal! (He glared.) And our deal was very simple. I defeat the demon you want me to fight, NOT Sondre. Got it?

(Arcana stared at him in disbelief but then smirked and nodded.)

ARCANA: You're right, I did say that. But don't think you can talk your way out your fight with the demon I chose. Now come, I have something else to show you.

(Arcana walked past him and Vance looked down at the Cursed Blade, grabbing it and pulling out, following Arcana.)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE COURTYARD)**

(Triano walked quietly into the courtyard, looking out to the bottomless abyss of darkness. He stood by the railing and crossed his arms, eyes gazing across. Behind him, Yuranzo did his best to try and sneak across one side of the courtyard to the other.)

TRIANO: You're not very good at trying to be sneaky.

YURANZO (He froze in his tracks and he groaned, looking at him): DAMN IT! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS FIND ME?! Well maybe if you didn't point me out, I'd have gone by quicker.

TRIANO: Not my problem.

(Yuranzo looked at Triano then his intended path before walking over and standing by Triano, looking at him.)

YURANZO: Funny, I thought you would have killed me by now.

TRIANO: It's easier said than done.

YURANZO: You're gonna have to eventually. It's all about survival of the fittest. And if you don't, Grieger's gonna terminate you or kick you out like he did me. Well…technically I let myself out before he could do it.

TRIANO (Solemnly): Grieger could have killed me all those years ago if he wanted to.

YURANZO: …say what now?

TRIANO: All those times I came back in failure, I wasn't failing. I was succeeding. I'm the only one who knows what Grieger has in store for the Knights. He trusts me and it's an honor to have earned that trust.

(Neither of them was aware of Grieger watching them through the mirror.)

YURANZO: But how? Why? I thought you were just another demon general from the Nether.

TRIANO: …far from it. I was once a human.

YURANZO: How come I didn't know about any of this?

TRIANO: Because Grieger was right to not trust you. (Yuranzo scowled.) I don't remember most of my human life. Everything just seems like a blur except for my name…Garrison. I remember my village being burned down to the ground by Grieger's forces when I was younger, I can't remember my age though. I remember their screams and I can remember my parents before they were executed. I ran from Grieger's forces and fought them off the best I could. (He looked at his sword.) With this very sword, the only thing I keep with me from my past.

YURANZO (Chewing popcorn, sitting down): Fascinating, please continue your backstory that was never ever touched upon before.

TRIANO: (Rolled his eyes) ….where do we keep getting popcorn? (Yuranzo shrugged) anyways, they chased me through the woods but I evaded them…until Grieger found me. We fought, we clashed, I had the upper hand but I had to retreat. He was too powerful. I made it to the cliff, I was bleeding badly…and I leapt. When I awoke, I found myself in Grieger's Castle. He told me that he could have use for someone like me and that he would spare my life in exchange for being his second in command.

YURANZO: Second-in-command!? I thought that was MY post—

TRIANO: You were NEVER his second in command. Grieger chose me and trained me to lead his Demonites…and that one day, I will carry on his legacy.

YURANZO: What, are you gonna tie his boots for him too? Talk about a lot of responsibility.

TRIANO: And I'm ready. With everything that's happened and the solar eclipse tonight, you can be damn sure I'll be at his side. When I first became Triano, serving Grieger, I doubted how things would play out. I was hesitant and scared, remembering my old life. But I've put that behind me. (He looked to Yuranzo.) And that's what made me stronger then you.

YURANZO: Then take this opportunity. We don't need Grieger. We could take this kingdom by force with MY Demonites. Join with me. You don't belong here with Grieger.

TRIANO: No. I do. Unlike you, I remain loyal to the King, no matter what happens. (He glared.) You see fit to side with whoever is the strongest and then usurp them at their weakest. You will NEVER be King, Yuranzo. NEVER.

(Yuranzo stared blankly at Triano and was about to say something till they both looked up and saw dark clouds appear, thunder in the darkness echoing through. Triano looked down and saw Yuranzo leaving through a portal in silence.)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE THRONE ROOM)**

(Grieger heard the thunder from his other room and quickly made his way back to his throne room…only to be met with the sight of Arcana lounging in his throne.)

ARCANA: I don't see how you can sit in this uncomfortable thing. It leaves a cramp in your back after a while.

GRIEGER: You learn to grow into it. (He watched Arcana curiously.) You're sitting in MY throne. Why?

ARCANA: Just trying to get a feel for it for when it becomes mine. I let myself in. I found it quite amusing to find no royal arrival. Half of your Demonites up and left? Well that's a pity. When my armada is fully assembled, I think I might redecorate this place when the throne is mine. The colors don't seem to match the drapes, if you catch my drift?

GRIEGER (Uninterested): Clever. The barrier was intensified around the castle and yet you were somehow able to break in. You have a knack for breaking in and out.

ARCANA: I have my ways. Every wall has cracks. That or your magic isn't as strong as it used to be. (He got up and jumped up to his feet.) No walls can contain or conceal me nor can a sword in a stone, so the Shadow Knight thought.

GRIEGER: And now you're back after being imprisoned.

ARCANA: I let that happen.

GRIEGER: You LET it happen?

ARCANA: Did I stutter, "your highness"? Which do you prefer: highness, majesty, or the king who can be beaten so easily? I think you're going about this the wrong way Grieger.

GRIEGER: What I have in store for the Knights I need not boast or gloat about. Tonight at midnight, the solar eclipse will be the final piece in the puzzle.

ARCANA (He rolled his eyes): Yes, brute force and many toys will surely gain you victory. And what if the Knights defeat you?

GRIEGER (Confident yet stern): They won't.

ARCANA: But if they do, you must have a backup plan? One should be ready for any and all scenarios. See the Knights are resilient. You can beat them down with as many demons as you want, hammering them into the ground over and over…and they will just get back up. Psychological warfare, on the other hand, I think you will find much more effective. The mind and the psyche take much longer to heal then broken bones or torn muscles. They leave everlasting damage that changes the person. And I couldn't have picked a better Black Knight. I picked the one that held the deepest grudge to members of the Knights and from there, everything went exactly to plan. And it just so happens that the Red Knight has turned on his team mates in favor of the darkness unlocked inside him.

GRIEGER: Yet you didn't kill him when you had the chance.

ARCANA: I find it better to see things unfold rather then cut them short right away. If that were the case, there wouldn't be any…amusement. (He chuckled.) I think you should see what my new Black Knight is capable of. I've already given him a test. If he succeeds, perhaps you'd like to see him person?

GRIEGER: We've met once before…but perhaps that can be arranged.

ARCANA (He snapped his fingers and the mirror showed the Central Sundraville Park): I'll let you be the judge. He won't disappoint you.

**(CENTRAL SUNDRAVILLE PARK)**

(Several civillians began running for their lives once Gyrone appeared suddenly in the Park. He roared and shot wild arches of electricity around him, causing mini explosions to scare more people away. He was fully charged and ready to wreak havoc. He laughed as well but when he turned, he stopped laughing and got a slash across the chest from the Cursed Blade. He stumbled back and looked up to see Vance putting the Cursed Blade on his shoulder, glaring at Gyrone. He had his hood up so Gyrone couldn't see the upper part of his face.)

GYRONE: W-What? Hold on, you're not the Red Knight!

VANCE (His eyes became pure white): There's been a change in plans. I am your opponent.

GYRONE (Confused, whiny): B-but I was promised the Red Knight!

VANCE: Tough shit.

CURTIS: Hold it!

(Vance turned his head lightly and looked to see Curtis, JT, Sondre, Gale, and Protostar running over. Vance suddenly extended his hand and he made a force field appear, knocking back the others,)

GALE: Woah, what's the deal!? I thought you two were on the same side?

VANCE: I'm on nobody's side.

JT (Confused, trying to act like his usual self): Well then mister hoodie man, mind letting down the little force field and we'll help you turn this guys into crispy cow patties? Maybe?

(Vance turned back and looked at JT directly, taking off his hood, making JT freeze and his eyes widen to see Vance. The others reactions were similar.)

VANCE: I don't need any help. ESPECIALLY from you.

GYRONE: Well now, look who joined the dark side! (He chuckled.) Vance Archer, former paperboy of West Meadowborough!

VANCE (Coldly, without emotion): That title means nothing to me. YOU mean nothing to me, you waste of flesh.

GYRONE: I'm about ready to make YOU a waste of flesh. (His tone began getting angrier.) You and your stupid friends ruined my life! You broke my cars and you made me lose money over a shield that was supposed to be mine! I hate ALL of you!

VANCE: And nobody is going to care. (He spun his blade in his hand.) Nobody ever will care about you, Tyrone Francis. You will simply fade away into nothingness without a single soul caring. You don't deserve to even be breathing. Maybe in your current form you deserve to be feared and hated and left to rot in the Nether for all eternity! (He smirked.) And I'll be sending you there personally!

PROTOSTAR (whispering to the others): Mind telling me what the hell is going on? Isn't he the Red Knight?

CURTIS: Uh…it's a long story.

JT (He muttered to himself in fear): No, this can't be happening! I-it's fine, I'm just gonna close my eyes and when I wake up, I'll be back in my bed with Alexis in my arms and Vance not hating my guts! (He closed his eyes tightly then re-opened them to see that this was really happening.) Damn it!

GYRONE: You ain't gonna beat me Archer! I'll terminate you just as easily as I did before.

VANCE: Not gonna happen. (He raised the blade up and gained the Black Knight powers, getting into a pose.)

JT (Panicing): U-uh anyone gonna break this force field!? We gotta do something!

CURTIS: Anything's worth a try now.

(They each summoned their weapons and began attacking the force fields. Vance charged and ducked under arches of electricity, running up to him and delivering two kicks in succession. Gyrone laughed and grabbed Vance by the leg on the third kick, slamming him by the leg into the ground several times before throwing him against the force field. Vance shook it off and ran his hand along the blade, coating it in dark fire. He charged and front flipped over Gyrone, slicing into his back. He hit a series of slashes and jumped back to avoid fists of electricity.)

GYRONE: Face it Vance, I'm just too strong for you!

VANCE: You wanna know something? You're NOTHING. I've taken on metal lizards, pirates, sand demons, puppets, Psycho Rangers, gargoyle statues, jackals, jesters, speedheads, I've seen things you wouldn't even believe. So believe me, I've handled WORSE then you!

(Vance leaped up and slashed hard into Gyrone, going on a pure offensive while shrugging off blows from Gyrone. With just the Cursed Blade, he found he was finally dealing some damage when he went for Gyrone's legs. Gyrone shook this off and began charging like a bull would but Vance saw fit to taunt him like a matador before knocking him back.)

GYRONE: GRRR, I'M NOT SOME STUPID BULL!

VANCE: Really? You could've fooled me... (He snickered and blasted Gyrone in the face with dark fire, making him scream in pain.) Aww, does that hurt? GOOD!

(He jumped onto Gyrone's face and made his hands pulse with fire, digging them into Gyrone's head. Gyrone tried swiping for the air and began running around, trying to get Vance off.)

CURTIS: This has to be some sort of nightmare. He's gotta snap out of it eventually!

(Vance kept his lock on Gyrone, burning most of his head fur off and making him slam into a tree, knocking the tree down. Vance front flipped off and landed neatly on the ground, deciding to become cockier. He walked over to Gyrone and began slashing at him while he was down.)

VANCE: DOESN'T FEEL SO GOOD DOES IT, JT!? (He dealt another slice and started zapping him with dark electricity.) STAY DOWN JACK! (He dealt slash after slash with each word.) THIS! IS! ALL! YOUR! FAULT!

(The others looked to JT who had his eyes locked on Vance. Vance turned back and walked to the force field.)

VANCE: Well? Not gonna say anything? (He tilted his head as JT gave him a cold stare back. Vance smirked.) That's what I thought.

(Gyrone got to his feet and growled. Bringing his hands to form a ball of dark energy, Vance suddenly turned and charged up his own beam. The two beams collided and pushed against one another. Vance focused his energy and watched Gyrone closely. Careful to not repeat his mistakes, he began walking forward and suddenly overpowered the energy beam against him, sending it off to the side with an explosion.)

GYRONE: N-NO! HOW CAN YOU BE STRONGER THEN ME—GAHH!

(Vance raised his hand up and dark fire and electricity wrapped around Gyrone, shackling him. Vance knocked him down and pointed his blade at him, putting his foot on his chest.)

VANCE: It's not that I'm stronger then you. I'm BETTER then you. I'm better than any Knight or Power Ranger this universe has ever seen! And I'm gonna take my time in making sure you suffer. You tried to ruin my life but you failed miserably. And that's one mistake YOU will live with. (He looked down at him and then chuckled, turning to start walking away. Gyrone growled and got to his feet, groggily but Vance was ready.) …ARS ARCANA!

(The others watched Vance launch his blade to initiate the attack. After 7 times, Gyrone sparked and Vance charged forward.)

VANCE: DARK HEART SLASH!

(But to Vance's surprise, Gyrone caught him by the throat and slammed him to the ground. Vance rolled back up and got a huge burst of electricity to the chest, knocking Vance onto his back.)

GYRONE: Nice try but I can just absorb everything you send at me! I'M INVINCI-

VANCE: ABSORB THIS!

(Without warning, Vance suddenly stabbed Gyrone straight through the chest. Gyrone screamed in pain and Vance screamed, stabbing him repeatedly. He kicked Gyrone back and leapt up; blade fueled with darkness, and dealt the final slice that sent Gyrone skidding back. He tried absorbing the energy but Vance channeled darkness throughout his entire body, growling as he held the blade backhanded.)

VANCE (In a distorted voice): FINAL CHAOS STRIKE!

(Vance began to spin and suddenly zipped around, slicing into Gyrone over and over from all angles in quick strikes, finally ending in Vance drawing a circle of black fire, charging, and finally slashing into Gyrone. Gyrone screamed and fell over, sparking, and exploded. Instead of pieces, Tyrone lay on the ground in his human form. A portal opened and Arcana and Quintin stepped through to walk over to Vance.)

TYRONE: Y-you double crossing bastards! How can you do this to me!? I was gonna take over this damn city—

ARCANA: And you failed as expected. You are expendable and only served one purpose. (He looked to Vance.) And that purpose was to be destroyed by Vance, testing him to see if he's ready to fulfill his end of the deal. Now finish him…as part of our deal.

CURTIS: NO!

GALE: VANCE, DON'T DO IT!

JT: OPEN YOUR EYES! ARCANA'S LYING TO YOU! TAKE ME INSTEAD; I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!

(Vance looked down at Tyrone who looked up at him in fear. Vance shed the Black Knight armor…and suddenly stabbed Tyrone through the heart. Within seconds he was dead. A red ball coated in red flames rose up from Tyrone's body.)

QUINTIN: Let the blade take it.

(Vance raised the blade up and the red ball absorbed itself into the eye of the sword, making Vance's aura grow dark.)

ARCANA: You're finally ready. (He turned.) Time to meet the King...

(Vance nodded and Quintin pat his shoulder before leaving with Arcana. Vance turned but stopped and looked to the others past the force field. He stared directly at JT and then Sondre before turning fully and stepping through the portal. All the Knights could do was watch it close and the force field vanish, their leader, their friend…gone.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**

CURTIS (V.O): Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights. Has Vance truly turned to Arcana's side? What secrets lay in Grieger's castle? With hours before the eclipse and the impending arrival of Grieger's master plan drawing closer…to be honest…I have no idea what we're in for. Our team is fractured but we won't go down that easily! Find out in Part 2 on Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	33. A Crimson Crossroad Part 2 (Part 1)

**A/N: Just a quick note, yes this is going to be in two parts. There's a surprise cameo in here which I hope goes over well. Part 2 of this is going to feature 2 1/2 epic fights. Both of us can promise that this two parter will be...climatic. :3 Have fun!**

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>EPISODE 29: A Crimson Crossroad Part 2<br>WRITTEN AND EDITED BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER**

**(THE JUNDAI MOUNTAINS OVERLOOKING SUNDRAVILLE, 10:30 PM)**

(Vance sat by the cliff looking down at Sundraville from a distance. He sat casually, looking down at the city all lit up this time of night. He was still wearing the same clothes from a few days ago and he let his eyes wander around as he thought to himself.

VANCE (V.O): There have always been many questions running through my head. What does the future hold for us? What happens if we fail? And what happens if we just can't stop Grieger and this city falls under his power? Lately, my mind's just been blank and now the only question left in my mind is…why? Why did this have to happen to us? Had I known everything had been leading up to this point, I could have prevented this. Who am I kidding, I COULD have…but time doesn't work like that. I can't see the future. I don't know if there even is a future for me. Not after what I've done. Not after what I let happen. I was just another pawn in Arcana's stupid game. He and I are the only ones who know what's gonna happen at midnight tonight. Tonight's a fixed point…and tonight's the night that I die.

**(1 HOUR EARLIER, KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE COURTYARD)**

(Only moments after Gyrone's defeat, Arcana guided Vance and Quintin through a portal straight through to the courtyard of King Grieger's Castle. After making the deal with Vance, Arcana was able to find a way into Grieger's castle with a spell he had not used in quite some time. In the courtyard, Vance walked alongside Arcana and Quintin while Grieger and Triano made their way out towards them. They each walked with the Cursed Blade in their sword holsters and with Arcana holding the true blade. Vance and Quintin held the duplicates.)

TRIANO: You're joking. (He looked to Vance.) THIS is the mighty Black Knight?

QUINTIN: One of soon to be many.

TRIANO: I wasn't talking to you, kid.

QUINTIN: Hey! (He raised his Cursed Blade.) You better watch who you're talking to, shithead! I can topple you like a Jenga tower!

TRIANO: Oh really!? I'd love to see you try!

QUINTIN: Bring it on—

ARCANA (Interrupting): Quintin. (Quintin looked to him.) We're not here to start unnecessary fights.

(Quintin grumbled and crossed his arms lightly. Triano looked to Vance.)

TRIANO: So you must be Vance. (Vance looked at him.) Yeah I remember you. You're their leader. So what brings you to the dark side?

VANCE (Sarcastically): I heard they had cookies. How could I resist?

TRIANO: Think you're pretty funny huh?

VANCE: Humor isn't my strong point. I'm not here to joke.

GRIEGER: You seem to have a thing for humans, Arcana.

ARCANA: Why beat the classics? They are not as weak as we make them out to be.

GRIEGER: Really then? I'd like to see you prove it. A simple spar.

ARCANA: I believe my Black Knights have already done so.

GRIEGER: Oh not against one another and a random human turned demon, no. (He turned to Triano.) Against one of my finest, right here, right now.

ARCANA: Very well. And to the winner goes?

VANCE: A little private tour. (Grieger looked to him.) Not many would get the chance to do that, I'm guessing.

GRIEGER: …that can be arranged.

ARCANA: Good. I choose Vance.

VANCE/QUINTIN: What?!

VANCE (Upset): I JUST finished a fight. How do you expect me to heal that quickly?

TRIANO: You expect a time out, kiddo? Not gonna happen. What's it gonna be?

VANCE (He looked down at his Blade before looking at the others.): Fine.

(Vance walked to one side of the courtyard. Triano looked to Grieger who nodded and walked to the other side, drawing his blade.)

TRIANO: I'm gonna enjoy dismantling you.

VANCE: You want some, come get some…

(He raised his blade and gained his Black Knight Armor, getting into a stance while watching Triano.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

(Vance watched Triano and the two began to circle one another.)

VANCE (In his mind): Triano's gonna be tough to take down. If I can just take away that sword, he won't last very long with me.

ARCANA (In Vance's mind): Smart thinking. But you're going to run out of energy if you don't recharge.

VANCE (In his mind): Recharge?

ARCANA (In Vance's mind): The souls you capture can be used to restore your energy.

(Vance looked down at his blade and nodded, raising it up slightly. The blade itself glowed red as did Vance's armor. Vance swung his blade, unleashing a red energy wave that stunned Triano. Vance suddenly moved like a blur and sliced a few times into Triano, knocking him back with a kick.)

VANCE (In his mind): Now that's more like it.

ARCANA (In Vance's mind): Now don't overuse it. Focus your energy and channel your anger.

(Triano got back up and watched Vance before moving back in to clash strike for strike against the Cursed Blade. Vance went on the defensive at first and watched Triano's actions. The demon commander blocked a cross strike from Vance and grabbed him by the throat. He raised him up to try and slam him but Vance escaped and hit some strikes to his back. He quickly rolled under another strike and blasted him with dark fire. Triano growled and stumbled back but then rushed in suddenly and zipped around Vance, hitting slash after slash. Vance tried blocking each but he was stopped and thrown against the wall. He slumped but got right back to his feet.)

QUINTIN: You think he's going to be able to last?

ARCANA: I don't think. I know.

QUINTIN: Then what do you need me for?

ARCANA: We must make them believe they are winning. Stick to the plan. You know where you must attack next. Now go.

QUINTIN: Yes, master. (He vanished through a summoned portal.)

(Vance waited long enough. After taking a few more strikes and being knocked onto his back, he blocked a strike and knocked Triano back with a burst of electricity to the face. Vance knipped up and charged, hitting four rapid fire kicks and a fifth jump kick that knocked Triano back.)

VANCE: DARK HEART SLASH!

(Vance leapt in a blur but Triano jumped and kicked Vance away. He dropped the blade on accident and looked up to see Triano charging. With his new Shadow Senses unlocked, Vance was able to sense and dodge each of Triano's slices. He hit several forearms to the face and a knee to the ribs. Watching Triano's actions, Vance side stepped a swipe and under-hooked Triano's arm. He swiftly disarmed Triano and knocked him back. Triano made his fists glow black and hit a few hard punches to the face. Vance grunted in pain at each strike but he caught the last fist and suddenly twisted his arm, hitting hard kicks to the chest and to the face. With Triano knocked down, Vance raised his hand up and summoned Triano's sword, pointing it down at him, panting quietly. They both turned to the sound of clapping from both Arcana and Grieger.)

GRIEGER: That went by faster than I expected. (He looked to Triano.) Holding back, Triano?

TRIANO (Nervously): N-no, your majesty.

GRIEGER: I expected a quick victory, not a quick defeat. Stand. And leave us.

(Vance stepped back…and raised his hand down to Triano. Triano looked at him confused but then took the hand and stood up. Vance summoned his sword back and gave Triano's sword back to Triano before walking back to Arcana. Triano looked to Grieger before walking away to the hallway.)

ARCANA: Impressed?

GRIEGER: Mildly.

ARCANA: Then I believe you have a tour to lead.

GRIEGER: ONLY with Vance. You've already seen this castle, Arcana. New eyes should view the old.

ARCANA (begrudgingly): …right. (He smirked.) Have fun you two…

(Vance and Grieger watched Arcana step through a portal and leave. Vance turned to Grieger.)

GRIEGER: Follow me.

(Vance nodded and began to follow Grieger as he made his way to one of the other hallways.)

**(OUTSIDE THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(With only hours before the Eclipse, the Knights remained on edge as they prepared for what they believed would be their final battle. Curtis and Gale began modifying their weapons and Terretto began searching through the library for any spells or weapons that could help them. Sondre had been training outside and patrolling but JT had been oddly quiet up in his room. While everyone had been in their own areas, JT poked his head out of his room and fixed his hoody, heading on downstairs. He sighed lightly before leaving the base and making his way outside.)

SONDRE: Going somewhere?

(JT turned to see Sondre walking towards him.)

JT: Well since apparently I can't really contribute to you guys right now, what's the point in me staying? I've been up in my room thinking of what to do and you know what I came up with? Nothing.

SONDRE: Everyone on this team brings SOMETHING to the table.

JT: Well I don't know any magic and I can't fix anything or make fancy gadgets. Seriously I can't even program a VCR properly.

SONDRE (He crossed his arms): Nobody can, what's your point?

JT: Yeah-…wait, did you actually make a joke?

SONDRE: Yes.

JT: I don't see how much help I am here. I can zap things, run fast, and break the fourth wall. (Slowly getting more angry.) Tell me, is that gonna help us find Alexis? Is this gonna get Vance to stop being an asshole? Is it gonna bring back everybody that DIED when the school exploded!? No! I can't do ANYTHING! (His hands sparked static out of anger.)

SONDRE: If you keep saying that, someone might believe you…but not me. You need to keep a level head and realize this isn't your fault. With the way things have been happening, nothing is—

JT (Cutting him off): I'm going to fight Arcana.

SONDRE: What?

JT: Everything that's happened is my fault.

SONDRE: Jack—

JT: No. I'm not gonna sit by any longer and let people suffer because of what I did. Quintin's going to keep hurting more and more people until he gets to me, under Arcana's guidance. He wants me. He's already taken Vance and Alexis to try and split us all apart. (He put his hands in his hoody pockets, looking away) It's only a matter of time before he hurts everybody else that I know and care about. That's not going to happen. I'm going straight for Arcana to settle all of this.

SONDRE: This isn't some demon general that we get on a regular basis, JT. This is ARCANA. He will rip you to shreds. He may be the most powerful enemy we will ever face.

JT: I know. And I don't expect to win, alright? Arcana must have a plan involving Vance and Alexis. He's got to need them for something. (He looked to Sondre.) He must have told you at some point what he was planning to do.

SONDRE: Unfortunately no. I don't know if Triano capturing Alexis was part of Arcana's plan.

JT: Then what DO you know?

SONDRE: I know that Arcana is around here. He's somewhere in the mountains, I know that. I'm still connected to him in a sense.

JT: Good. Then that's where I'm going. (He turned and began to leave.)

SONDRE: Jack. (JT turned and Sondre walked to him.) I admire your determination but you are going up against an opponent much stronger then you believe. I won't be dramatic in saying that he's the most dangerous demon or spirit around. But he will get into your head and toy with your emotions. Don't EVER lower your guard to him.

JT: Well you'll be right there to help right?

SONDRE: No. This is YOUR fight, not mine. Only darkness can harm and weaken him. I don't know if you will be able to kill him. And while I can't be there to help you…I believe you'll need this…

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE)**

(Vance walked alongside Grieger quietly. Grieger had led him through the castle and up to the second level. They passed through an archway leading to a bridge outside, overlooking the Nether. Vance stopped for a moment alongside Grieger who had chosen to look out as well.)

GRIEGER: Marvelous isn't it, the darkness? Humans fear it and strive to destroy it when they don't realize darkness is a part of them as anything else. They can't get rid of it or cure it like they would a disease in their hospitals. And here it is, an entire dimension filled with nothing but the darkness. The Power Rangers have fought darkness for many years and will continue to do so…so long as the darkness exists. And they will never be able to completely purge the darkness. One will fall and another shall rise. It is almost futile to keep on fighting yet you humans do, despite the odds. It's admirable. (Vance said nothing.) And yet you are silent?

VANCE: I prefer to be marveled in silence. (He looked out to the darkness.) You could kill me. Right here and now, you could end it.

GRIEGER: As could you. But another would rise to power in my spot and the same for you should I see fit to end you. If you killed me, you and your Knights would be unable to hide from my unstoppable army. If I were to kill you, your Knights would storm this castle and a war would ensue.

VANCE: And isn't that what you want? A war that'll break both sides?

GRIEGER: Not while Arcana or Yuranzo are waiting in the wings to pick up the scraps.

VANCE (He looked further into the darkness): And this is what's going to happen to our world?

GRIEGER: In the end, yes. Humans were made to rule and be ruled but they cannot hope to rule a kingdom or any army like I have. Your kind is no different than mine. We seek to conquer and explore and the nether is a vest endless place, growing as it finds new dimensions and areas to absorb. We never know what fate may have in store for us, Vance.

VANCE: It would be nice to know. (Grieger looked to him.) If we knew ahead of time, we could stop people from dying. We could save things, do things differentially—

GRIEGER: You could save those people in that school.

VANCE: …yes.

GRIEGER: What Arcana did to your school was something not even I would do. As a King, I am bound to a code that my family bloodline has shared for generations: NEVER kill unless you absolutely must.

VANCE: Killing's not an option for me. It's never an option for me.

GRIEGER: And that is what makes Arcana dangerous. He's fueled on nothing but raw darkness and he has no problem murdering others in cold blood. There…was a time when that wasn't so.

VANCE: And how would you know this?

(There was silence before Grieger crossed his arms.)

GRIEGER: …because my ancestors created him. He was forged personally by my grandfather, Grieger I, and the spirit inside grew to be his loyal servant. He knew nothing of the light; my grandfather could never find the right balance to work with. He only saw darkness and destruction. When he was killed, my father took the Cursed Blade and exiled Xavious with it. Arcana grew into a vengeful spirit. He began seeking followers to form his own cult.

VANCE: The Black Knights.

GRIEGER: Sondre was his finest but he had corrupted many before then. My father was right to seal Arcana away…until Sondre found him. The rest is history.

VANCE (He put his arms on the railing and looked out): History. That's what tonight is: the solar eclipse. Everything changes tonight.

GRIEGER: And you remain on the side of darkness. Why?

VANCE: It's not like I had a choice! I never wanted a part in Arcana's game and now all I feel is this poison inside, eating away at me. He said it's only a matter of time before I become his demon servant. Months ago I knew what I needed to do after I faced you the first time. I HAVE to destroy you and here I am with the darkest weapon I have and a shot at killing you and I can't. Everything's turned upside down and I don't know what my fate is.

(Grieger nodded and began to lead Vance through another archway leading down to the lower levels. What he didn't see was another portal open on the side. Quintin, as the Black Knight, stepped through and looked around before quickly darting away. He looked around before finding the chamber he was looking for. He spotted Triano and vanished quickly. Triano stopped a moment after he passed his invisible form and slowly turned his head. Quintin stayed still until Triano shrugged and walked away. Quintin ducked into the chamber and looked to the little cell that held Alexis' soul.)

QUINTIN: Found ya…

(He grabbed the cell and opened it. He took the soul in his hand and suddenly pulled out a red glowing orb with spikes. He went over to the railing and looked down to see a pool of many souls. He shook his head but smirked still.)

QUINTIN: They won't be expecting this.

(Quintin raised his hand and the red spiky orb went down and floated into the pool, sinking in like the others. Quintin quickly summoned a portal and opened up a little case, putting Alexis' soul inside, and then vanishing. Grieger and Vance had made their way down into the lower chambers where they could see a railing. Vance hadn't bothered to look down into the room to see what was below.)

GRIEGER: Tonight's the night where you decide which side you're on. You don't belong on this side. It's against your will to give into the darkness. The leader of light now an agent of darkness is one of the biggest hypocrisies I have ever heard. You're not even going to try and plead for the city? (Vance said nothing.) …as a Black Knight you are a dangerous warrior. But on my side, you could find your real purpose.

VANCE (He turned his head and looked up to him): What?

GRIEGER: I could spare the people of your choosing and they would all be safe here. But they would, like you, serve me. The Mythic Knights would be my newest warriors and I would choose to spare this city. Your friends would serve me for all eternity. Imagine the power that you could all hold at my side. (Vance said nothing.) Very soon the solar eclipse will bring forth my mighty beast to obliterate this city. It would be wise to join my side or be destroyed in the end—

VANCE: Is that what you told the people of Qerravale when you wiped them out? (They both keep walking, Grieger ignored this.) Did you tell them they had a choice before you sent thieves and soldiers to burn down all those villages?

GRIEGER: …the casualties of the past ARE the past. Names have become just names to me as the years have rolled by—

VANCE (He stomped his foot): THAT WAS MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!

GRIEGER (Stunned but keeps his composure): I didn't mean to offend you. But that's just the way things are. They all serve a purpose in the end.

VANCE (Slowly calming down): And it's all a part of your master plan… (Grieger said nothing as Vance looked to the railing then back at him.) …may I ask something then?

GRIEGER: You may.

VANCE: You've spent all this time just sitting back, watching me and my friends rip through your generals and send them back to the Nether. You keep sending more and more out and only ONCE did you come down to try and do something about it. Why? It's like you don't even care we're taking you down! (Getting angrier, his fists clenched.) What are you waiting for!? You have all these chances, why don't you use them!? What could you possibly gain from collecting all these souls-…

GRIEGER (He slowly began to smirk): …look over the railing and see for yourself.

(Vance looked at Grieger in confusion and then his eyes widened. He slowly walked to the railing and put his hand on it, looking down to hear the roar of a mighty beast. Down below, held by chains, was Grieger's personnel war zord: Centaurion!)

VANCE: …now it all makes sense. (He stared over the massive war zord.) …all this time we've been helping you gather souls for this.

GRIEGER: It's saved me the trouble of killing my own. They all understood their life force would become the energy needed to bring forth Centaurion. All it needs now is a proper awakening.

VANCE: …the eclipse.

GRIEGER: And now we have enough souls and the right time to awaken him. This zord has conquered many villages and kingdoms. But like I said before, it doesn't have to be this way.

VANCE: Right. So we either keep fighting or we surrender. And if we surrender, we're forced to serve you for all eternity and be owned like slaves. (He looked away to Centaurion.)

GRIEGER: You could see your mother again. (Vance slowly raised his head and glared at Centaurion.) Though my powers do have limits, you and your father could be reunited with her. At last, the Archer family back together; living their lives as if nothing had happened. The perfect fantasy so real you would forget where you truly are. You wouldn't even notice, Vance. Do that and your friends will be spared.

(Vance clenched his fists but he couldn't help but listen. He stayed there in that one spot, a thousand thoughts racing through his head…until he heard one voice he wasn't expecting.)

_ANDROS: One day, you are going to have to make a choice. It won't be easy, but you will have to realize that the lives of the many outweigh the few._

_VANCE: How will I know what the right choice is?_

_ANDROS (He turned fully to look at Vance and put his hand on his shoulder): When the time comes, you will understand. I promise you that._

(Hearing this, Vance turned and summoned his Cursed Blade.)

VANCE: Never.

GRIEGER (Stunned): What?! I offer you the chance to become a real warrior to save you from annihilation—

VANCE: I heard what you said, Grieger. If you think for one minute I'm gonna just lay down and let you walk over Sundraville, think again. I challenge you to a fight, one on one, right here, right now!

GRIEGER (Still stunned, he shook his head): You cannot possibly hope to defeat me.

VANCE: One fight is all I ask and if I win, you leave. If I lose, you take my soul.

GRIEGER (He thought for a moment the nodded): Very well.

(The king snapped his fingers and the two were suddenly teleported down into a little gladiator arena area. Several demonites, the ones who had remained loyal that Grieger had created, watched as Vance and Grieger stared one another down.)

GRIEGER: Your challenge is accepted, Vance Archer. Prepare for eternal pain!

(Vance glared and summoned his Black Knight armor, getting into a stance. Grieger gripped the hilt of his Master Sword and drew it. They both held their swords up and bowed to one another before suddenly zipping away at one another. Vance immediately went on the offense and ducked under a kick. He clashed against Grieger's much bigger Master Sword and avoided swipes before backflipping and getting sliced by the sword. He grunted as his armor sparked and he got to his feet.)

GRIEGER: Cut the theatrics and fight me, Vance!

(Vance growled and swung his blade, unleashing a wave of dark energy. Grieger slashed through it but Vance was able to use this and leapt, slicing into Grieger's torso. He ducked under a slice and jumped up, underhooking Grierger's head and drove him face down to the ground. As Grieger got up, Vance hit several kicks to the chest but Grieger ducked his running knee. Vance was quick to backtrack and hit a heel kick to the back of Griegers head knocking him down. Grieger got up only to see Vance jump and nail his knee to Grieger's face. Grieger stumbled and Vance wasted little time trying to zap Grieger with electricity. Though it stunned him, the demon king sent the energy back at the ground, causing mini explosions to knock Vance back.)

VANCE (Getting up to his feet): T-that all you got, your highness!?

GRIEGER: You wanted some, you got some. But perhaps you've bitten off more than you can chew, Vance.

VANCE: I'm just getting started!

(He raised his arms up and roared, gaining more strength from the darkness but he almost screamed out in pain as he felt his chest. He could feel pain tingling through his body before Grieger zipped by and slashed into him again. Vance shook this off and began attacking rapidly, hacking into Grieger's armor from all sides. He blocked slices best he could but Grieger was quickly taking the advantage. Vance dodged a purple sonic blast and ran his hand along the blade, charging it up. He roared and made Grieger go on the defensive. He ducked under a slice and rolled away, shooting dark fire at Grieger to stun him. This worked well enough for a solid kick and a front flip slash to connect. Grieger growled and hit a hard punch to the gut and threw Vance to the side. Vance rolled and got back to his feet, feeling the pain start to kick in.)

GRIEGER: Feeling the darkness take hold? Not a wise move to allow more and more darkness inside. Your time is near its end!

VANCE: SHUT UP! ARS ARCANA!

(The blade launched itself 7 times into Grieger yet he took the blows as if they were nothing.)

VANCE: DARK HEART SLASH!

(Vance leapt and slashed through Grieger and knelt, holding the blade. Though Grieger did spark, he turned around and shook his head.)

GRIEGER: You'll have to do better than that.

(Vance looked down, realizing his options were limited. Grieger charged and tried and overhead slash but Vance blocked and struggled against Grieger. The two kept slashing as the audience watched. Each was able to provide good counters and Vance seemed to be getting the upper hand, hitting powerful slices over and over.)

VANCE: DARK HEART—

(But before Vance could finish, Grieger suddenly knocked Vance away. He charged his blade with dark purple flames and as Vance brought up the blade to defend himself, Grieger slashed straight through it, shattering it into pieces.)

VANCE: WHAT!?

GRIEGER (In a mocking tone): Ohh, it must not have been the real one. Looks like Arcana's duped you.

VANCE (Stunned): I-I don't need it! I'm not going down without a fight!

GRIEGER (He shook his head): Stubbornness will lead you nowhere.

(Vance growled and charged, spearing Grieger down. He disarmed the Master Sword and began hitting sold rights as fast as he could. Grieger knocked him off but Vance was able to grab the Master Sword and began hitting Grieger with multiple slices. But before he could deal anymore slices, Grieger shot Vance with dark electricity. Vance tried to use his own electricity but he was being drained quicker then he thought. Grieger turned up the power and Vance screamed in pain, trying to fight back. He was suddenly blasted back by a purple sonic blast and he slammed against the wall. Vance could barely stand yet he charged in anyway and tried hitting some kicks but Grieger countered them and slammed Vance down.)

GRIEGER: You're running on fumes. Don't waste yourself!

(Vance tried getting to his feet but shook it off and tried one final slash only to be slashed into hard, sending him slamming into the wall, staying down for the count. He tried to get up but fell, demorphing out of his Black Knight armor. He looked up at Grieger who pointed his sword down at Vance.)

GRIEGER: If this is the best that you do against me Vance then what possible hope could you have against actually defeating me? Even with the darkness you didn't even make me break a sweat.

VANCE: But I proved I won't go down so easily.

GRIEGER: And now you're trapped…tell me, how do you plan to escape?

(Vance was about to say something as Grieger rose up his blade, ready to execute Vance. Before he could do so, a portal opened up underneath Vance and he vanished.)

**(THE JUNDAI MOUNTAINS OVERLOOKING SUNDRAVILLE, 10:30 PM)**

(A portal opened up by the cliff looking down at Sundraville. Vance fell through and collapsed on the ground, panting loudly as he tried to get up. Arcana stepped through and looked down at him.)

ARCANA: You've done well. Your mission is complete as is our deal.

(Arcana rose up the real Cursed Blade and Vance screamed in pain as he began to glow dark purple. All of the darkness began to peel off of him, turning into smoke. Vance squirmed on the ground as the darkness left his body. When it was all gone, Vance laid there not moving. He opened up his eyes and slowly got to his feet.)

VANCE: W-what did you do to me?

ARCANA: Keeping my end of the deal. I stopped your conversion into a full demon although you came dangerously close to becoming one. And seeing as how I have no further use for you… (He raised his blade and the dark aura around Vance vanished.) You are no longer linked to the Cursed Blade.

VANCE (Weakened): All of this sounds t-too good to be true.

ARCANA: Now tell me, what secrets does Grieger hold in his castle?

VANCE (Trying to get his energy back): He's been collecting souls to power up Centaurion, his war zord.

ARCANA: War zord? Really now…fascinating. (He crossed his arms.) What of the Blue Knight's soul? Did you find it?

VANCE (His eyes widened): …I never asked for it.

ARCANA: The darkness blinded your true motives. A small price to pay though. Quintin has already retrieved her from inside the castle.

VANCE: W-what? How?

ARCANA: While you were busy talking with Grieger, I sent Quintin in to find her. She's in good hands and Quintin left a little surprise for Centaurion's soul supply. Consider that the advantage we both need to take him down. (He turned and summoned a portal.)

VANCE: I know who you are. (Arcana stopped mid turn and looked down at Vance.) Grieger's ancestors made you and from what Grieger told me, you're just a vengeful spirit out for revenge. You really think you'll be able to take him down?

ARCANA: I was about to ask you the same thing. I made you a Black Knight to make you stronger. But since you can't take down Grieger, perhaps I chose the wrong fighter. You served your purpose though.

VANCE: I wasn't supposed to win. Was that in your stupid "what was written" story? None of that makes any sense. How can everything already be written and we're just playing out events leading to…what? Nobody can know the future like that.

ARCANA: Humor me, why is that?

VANCE: Because everything's changing. There can be fixed points in time but time can be rewritten. Everything can't be perfectly set in stone. And if that's the case, is everything I'm saying part of "what was written"? You think you're so almighty and powerful when really you are no different than anyone else. You just happen to be better at deception and pulling strings than most.

ARCANA (There was silence before he nodded): I imagine before all of this you wouldn't have noticed. But that's the game we play, Vance. Now…what Grieger told you is partially true. But there is much more to understand then you can realize. THAT is for another time. Quintin will return Alexis' soul and you can go back to being normal.

VANCE: …thank you.

ARCANA (He smirked): At least…normal with the nightmares.

VANCE: …wait, what?!

ARCANA: Our deal revolved around you not becoming a demon and being free of the Cursed Blade. The nightmares though are something I can't cure. After being exposed to the darkness for so long, some things are going to take a very long, long time to heal. But now that I've filtered it out, you will remain aware of the things around you and your eyes will be open to everything around you. Sorry to say but you should have been more specific in your deal.

VANCE (In disbelief): No…you didn't double cross me. TELL ME THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DID, YOU BASTARD!

ARCANA (He looked down upon him before shaking his head lightly and turning his head in the other direction): …I have other matters to attend to. It seems your dear friend JT is looking for me. I think it's time we had a proper "talk." You and I shall meet again soon Vance. Until then, I bid thee farewell.

(Vance reached out to try and stop Arcana but he quickly vanished through his portal, leaving Vance weakened, by himself on the cliff.)

**(PRESENT TIME)**

VANCE (V.O): And now we come full circle. Me, sitting here on this cliff, wondering what the hell is going to happen next. To be honest, I don't know anymore…I just don't know.

(He slowly stood up and looked to the horizon. He began walking forwards and stopped right at the edge, looking down.)

VANCE (V.O): No, I can't seriously be thinking this. I thought getting rid of all the darkness inside me would change me back. Everything goes back to normal…right? (He began seeing flashes of the things he had done: fighting JT, burning down the treehouse, fighting Sondre, killing Tyrone, and fighting Grieger.) How could I have let this happen? WHY did this have to happen!? WHY ME!? (The flashes increased and he held his head suddenly.) N-no…I can't. I have to hold on. I can't let these flashes control me. I can't go insane, I can't…they need me…

?: Vance.

(Vance suddenly snapped out of his flashes and raised his head. He slowly stepped back from the edge and turned to see Arrow standing there.)

VANCE: …Arrow?

ARROW: I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?

VANCE: Nobody's told you, have they?

ARROW: I'm…aware of the current situation. And I'm sorry—

VANCE (His tone became angrier): Where the hell were you through all of this?

ARROW: After you helped me and the others with our mission, we returned back to Payton City to protect the city. We received a transmission from Curtis that he needed our help. Cross-dimensional transmissions are still a work in progress. (Vance said nothing so Arrow walked to stand beside him as Vance turned around.) This Black Knight character is more dangerous than I thought. Unfortunately there isn't much that I can do here.

VANCE: Then what are you doing here?

ARROW: Your team needs you. You're their leader.

VANCE: No. I don't deserve to be a leader after everything that's happened.

ARROW: What do you mean?

VANCE: How much of the story do you know?

ARROW: I know that you and Quintin were close until things fell apart between you two. I know that he became the Black Knight to seek revenge on you and JT. And…you were stabbed in your fight against Quintin and that made you turn against your teammates because the blade makes people evil?

VANCE: …close enough. But that's only half of the story. I became Arcana's Black Knight and killed someone to earn my way into Grieger's castle. We had a deal and I found out Grieger's plan to take over the city…but at a cost. I don't know if it was worth it but what's done is done.

ARROW: We can't change the past, no matter how much we wish we could. And even if we could, it's those events that shape us in the end. (Vance nodded.) May I offer my opinion?

VANCE: …yeah.

ARROW: I was filled on events that I missed since we last met. I don't think it's wise to hold a grudge.

VANCE: Who said I was holding a grudge?

ARROW: From the things you said to JT, what else would you call it?

VANCE (He turned and looked at him sternly): Please stay out of this.

ARROW: How long are you going to stay angry at JT? Did it occur that maybe all three of you are to blame for what happened? Pointing the finger and putting all the blame on one person leads to nothing. I know what a grudge can do to someone and I've seen how it can affect others. (Vance said nothing and Arrow walked forward.) Hate is poison. What good comes from hate? Nothing. All it will do is blind your judgement and other people will get hurt because of it.

VANCE: I guess that's what makes you a good leader, knowing all this. I'm not a leader, I just happened to pick the Red Knight gem.

ARROW: Call me corny but things happen for a reason. I know what sort of road you're going down. What I can say is that I've seen and felt what the darkness can do. You and I shared a common path. I was able to stop myself from going any further. You, on the other hand, are at a crossroads. The path in front of you is…well down there. The other path is back with me. Why are you so hesitant to come back? I think I may know why but I want to know your answer.

VANCE: A part of me wants to fake my own death and just leave, change my name, and start all over. After everything I've done, I don't deserve to go back. I KILLED somebody with the Cursed Blade, I hurt both JT and Sondre, and I lost. I hate losing. I pride myself on being the best.

ARROW: Life shouldn't be ruled by wins and losses. You can't win all of them.

VANCE: Well I should be able to! What kind of Power Ranger never wins?

ARROW: I'm not a Power Ranger so I wouldn't know. But from what I saw, you're a force to be reckoned with. I know this may sound harsh but…there's always going to be people better then you and the only way you're going to get better is by losing. I know that sounds weird but that's what my old master told me.

VANCE: …that works I suppose—

(Suddenly they both turned their heads to hear the sounds of screaming in the distance. They could see a distress beacon being activated by Kherick Industries. Vance made a grab for his morpher but realized it wasn't there. He sighed and turned around, walking away.)

ARROW: Where you going?

VANCE: The guys can handle it. What good am I without my powers? I'm useless!

ARROW: Giving up so easily?

VANCE: I NEED my morpher! How else am I supposed to fight without it?

ARROW: You seemed to handle a spar quite well without it when you and I sparred. Hand to hand you're fierce. My master told me the measure of a warrior comes in how he protects others. You don't need your powers, they aren't what define you.

VANCE (He turned and thought for a moment before looking at Arrow): Then would you mind giving me a lift?

ARROW (He took out his badge and pressed a button, gaining his suit): I can give you a lift there but I'll be focusing on evacuating others. Whatever fight lies for you in there will be one you must fight on your own.

VANCE (He walked to him): I understand. Let's go.

(Arrow nodded and grabbed onto Vance, firing up the thrusters on his boots. Wasting no time, he flew over quickly to Kherick Industries. He landed in the parking lot outside, seeing several people fleeing. Vance looked at Arrow and nodded while Arrow saluted in response and flew away. Vance looked up to the building and then to the beacon. He was ready. He raced his way inside to the facility, unsure of what awaited inside.)


	34. A Crimson Crossroad Part 2 (Part 2)

**(KHERICK INDUSTRIES, 2ND FLOOR)**

(A portal opened up inside of the bathroom on the second floor and Quintin stepped through with his hood up. Nobody was in the room and he smirked, summoning his Cursed Blade. Surveying the area, he used his Shadow Senses to account for those on the floor. He smirked and suddenly stepped out of the room into the business area of the factory. Several people screamed when he launched electricity at the wall, causing a mini explosion. The workers were quick to hit the alarm as Quintin began to tear up the place with his strikes and fire blasts. One floor above in Drake's office, both Drake and Liam could feel the rumbles from below.)

DRAKE (Concerned, standing up): What was that?

LIAM: Definitely not a power surge. We need to get out of here.

(Before they could do so, the elevator on their floor exploded and Quintin appeared through the fires, putting the Cursed Blade on his shoulder. Liam stared down Quintin with a concerned but then stern look. The entire floor featured some cubicles and other rooms with glass walls on some parts. Down below was a storage facility warehouse.)

LIAM: Drake, make sure everyone gets out safely.

DRAKE: You sure? This guy looks dangerous. I can help.

LIAM: You? I've never seen you fight. (Drake frowned.) Get people to safety.

DRAKE: Alright. (He raced to the stairs, mumbling to himself.) Writers need to use me more; I'm the real star of this story…

(He quickly raced away leaving Liam and Quintin to stare one another down.)

LIAM: It's me you want, isn't it? You're making a big mistake.

QUINTIN: I don't want to have to destroy you…but you're just another blank face. You're getting me one step closer to Vance.

LIAM: You think that's wise, Quintin?

QUINTIN: You are in no position to tell me what I can and can't do.

LIAM: Yes I am. (He suddenly pulled the Red Knight Morpher from his belt.) And I have the means to do so.

QUINTIN: WHAT!?

_**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE - EARLIER…)**_

_(Terretto retrieved the Red Knight Morpher from the case that held the original Knight Gems.)_

_LIAM: What's this?_

_TERRETTO: I don't trust this current situation. Quintin, Yuranzo, and Grieger could be attacking at any time. Therefore we all need to be ready. And without Vance, we need a Red Knight._

_LIAM: Terretto, I'm retired, you know this._

_TERRETTO: Are you sure? You need some way to protect yourself. At least until all this boils over._

_LIAM (He looked at the morpher and took it, attaching it to his belt): ONLY until this passes over…and for Vance._

_TERRETTO (He nodded and smiled): Welcome back._

(PRESENT)

LIAM: Deep down beneath that suit you're just another bully…and you know what fathers do to bullies? They put them in their place.

QUINTIN (He snickered): Whatever you say old man. You're too old for this. I don't want to break your hip. (He smirked.) Oh wait, maybe I do.

LIAM: I'm young enough to kick your ass! MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Liam quickly morphed into the Red Knight, and Quintin shook his head, holding the blade easily.)

QUINTIN (He smirked, his tone becoming cocky): This won't take long.

LIAM; Don't underestimate me, kiddo.

(Quintin charged forward and raised his sword for an overhead strike but Liam summoned the Rapier and blocked the strike. He quickly clocked Quintin in the face. He fell back but got right back up and threw a dark ball of fire at Liam. Liam sliced it in half and countered with his own fireball. Quintin took the blast and skidded back, glaring at him. He charged in again and the two swords clashed. Liam knocked him back with a hard roundhouse kick. Quintin glared as he got to his feet and summoned his Black Knight armor.)

QUINTIN: You know what, scratch what I said before about not wanting to hurt you. I'm gonna make you bleed!

LIAM: You don't scare me.

(Liam charged this time and made Quintin fight defensively. He blocked Liam's strikes and tried to slash into Liam but he was quick to block. Quintin kicked Liam back and unleashed an energy wave that knocked him back even further. Liam ran his hand along his Rapier and moved in for another strike. Quintin blocked a few strikes but was unable to block a wild cross slash. He grunted as Liam went on the offensive and Liam yelled out as the blade glowed with fire. Quintin charged his own blade and yelled at the same time. The resulting clash shattered the Cursed Blade replica and it knocked Liam back against a wall. He slumped and demorphed, shaking his head. He looked up to see Quintin standing over him with a glowing dark fist.)

QUINTIN (He growled): You're gonna pay for that! You're making this far too easy for me.

LIAM (Slightly in pain, but smirked): E-exactly. I just needed to buy some time.

QUINTIN (Confused): Buy some time? How—

(Vance suddenly leapt and tackled Quintin down, hitting some hard punches to his face before being knocked off.)

VANCE: Dad, get out of here!

LIAM: Good to see you back.

VANCE: Let me handle this.

LIAM (He smirked) Just be back before dinner. (He patted Vance's shoulder before leaving quickly.)

(Vance stood still, watching Quintin who looked at him in confusion then anger.)

QUINTIN: So Grieger didn't kill you? Good, that honor goes to me.

VANCE: This needs to stop. I know what Grieger's planning now! We have less than an hour before the solar eclipse and then Grieger's gonna wipe this city and everybody against him out! He has a war zord and we won't be able to take him alone!

QUINTIN: Please, I'll cripple his zord with my own.

VANCE: First of all, I didn't even think the Black Knight still had a zord after Sondre, second you can't do this alone!

QUINTIN (Angry, defensive turning into passionate with his fist in the air): I don't need any help from a loser! That's all you are! A loser! If you can't beat me or Grieger, why the hell are you alive!? This world needs winners and people who aren't afraid of the darkness and if you're not a part of that, then I'll take your life myself!

VANCE: And what's that going to prove!?

QUINTIN: That I'm better then you! I will ALWAYS be better then you!

VANCE: Now is not the time! You and I can end this tonight. Let's put aside our differences just for now and take down Centaurion before more people get hurt.

QUINTIN: See that's the difference between you and me. I don't care if other people get hurt so long as I take down Grieger's little army.

VANCE: if you're going to keep hurting people then it ends here!

QUINTIN: And how do you think you're gonna stop me!? You've got nothing!

VANCE: Exactly.

QUINTIN (He raised an eyebrow): …what?

VANCE: You're right. I have nothing. I've got no friends, no powers, no morpher, no backup, and nothing to lose. (He suddenly got into a stance.) And now you've backed me into a corner you know what? That's what makes me dangerous. Only one of us is gonna leave here and if it has to be, you're going down with me! Because like I said long ago, there's one thing you never put into a trap …me!

(Quintin rolled his eyes and began walking towards him. Vance charged and blocked a kick from Quintin, grabbing Quintin's wrist and twisting it behind his back. Vance hit a few forearms to the back of Quintin's head and tried to roll him onto the ground but Quintin was much stronger. He jumped onto the wall and moved off, driving Vance into a cubicle wall. Vance rolled away from a dark fireball and ran through the walls, ducking fire.)

QUINTIN: You can't run forever Vance! You don't stand a chance against my darkness!

(Quintin torched some of the walls trying to find Vance but he suddenly slammed Quintin in the face with a keyboard. Quintin stumbled back and hit three kicks to his chest. Quintin ducked another kick and flipped Vance over. Quintin hit hard punches to Vance's face and Vance grabbed him by the throat, throwing him through one of the doors to the offices. Quintin smirked as Vance got up and hit a few punches to Vance's ribs. When he tried to throw Vance again, Vance landed on his feet and hit a 540 kick sthat knocked Quintin down. He looked over and grabbed a steel folding chair and threw it at Quintin. Quintin, using the chair, tried swinging it but Vance ducked and kicked it into his face. Quintin stumbled back and felt his nose and the blood going down.)

QUINTIN: Not so tough without your weapons huh? Or maybe you're holding back?

VANCE: You fight as weak as you talk!

(Quintin got back up and tried kicking Vance in the gut but Vance caught Quintin's leg and twisted it around. He tried putting Quintin in a sleeper hold but Quintin escaped. Vance got to his feet and charged at Quintin but he received an uppercut and a heel kick to the back of his head. In a blind rush, Vance turned and speared Quintin, sending them both falling straight down to the supply warehouse. They crashed through the roof windows from a three story falls and landed on the ground. Vance let out a yelp of pain as he felt his ankle sprain. Quintin had landed hard on his collarbone and he slowly tried to get to his feet. He growled and began to shoot flames from his hands, aiming them at the crates to try and set the place ablaze. Vance tried getting to his feet and didn't see Quintin grab a large piece of glass and drive it suddenly into Vance's shoulder.)

QUINTIN: STAY! DOWN!

(Vance groaned in pain but kicked off Quintin. Quintin was quick to jump back on and try to pin Vance, forcing the glass shard close to his neck. Vance struggled against him and knocked Quintin off again. The two began to brawl yet again, hitting consecutive punches to the ribs and the gut. Vance knocked Quintin into a series of pipes and knocked them down, noticing a few sharp, broken ones. They both grabbed their own pipes and they clashed yet again. They hit one another in the face, they threw themselves against the crates, and they dodged the ever growing fires. Pretty soon the fires had grown higher and the fire department had been called quicker than expected. The more fighting they chose to do, the more the structure began to creak and groan. Vance was able to disarm Quintin and leapt up, driving Quintin's face down to the ground. Vance charged and rolled over Quintin, wrapping his body around Quintin's arm to try and keep him pinned in an armbar. Quintin struggled and Vance was left with no choice but to break Quintin's arm, causing him to scream in pain.)

VANCE: DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THE OTHER ONE!

QUINTIN (He growled): Bite me…

(The structure of the warehouse began to crumble, some of the scaffolding breaking and falling. Vance shoved Quintin off and dealt a leg sweep, kicking him back in mid-air. Quintin immediately rolled back up and suddenly nailed Vance in the groin, causing him to keel over. Quintin grabbed his sharp pipe and tried to stab Vance but Vance resisted. They struggled and Quintin's eyes went completely black. Vance knocked Quintin off and saw the pipe, gripping it. In one last rush, Vance began to attack Quintin's legs and the uninjured arm. Quintin tried to attack Vance but Vance rolled past him and when Quintin grabbed his own pipe, ready to finish off Vance, Quintin suddenly grunted in pain as he felt Vance stab him through the chest with a pipe.)

VANCE (Almost in tears): …I'm sorry.

(Vance knocked Quintin back and dodged some rubble from above. Quintin fell back but before Vance could do anything, the rest of the warehouse began to crumble. Quintin clutched his wound and was about to make a move till one of the scaffolds suddenly collapsed on him. Vance watched this and tried to make a move before more rubble fell down, blocking his path. He tried to move the rubble but he was unable to and he was forced to leave. He got out just in time as the entire warehouse suddenly collapsed on itself. Vance watched the warehouse burn, remaining quiet and ignoring his pain. He didn't notice Sondre walking over to him along with Liam. He turned and saw them both and immediately hugged Liam.)

SONDRE: What happened in there?

VANCE (He looked back at the warehouse and held his gut for the moment): Quintin…he attacked this place. I fought him…we fell through the window into the warehouse.

LIAM (Concerned): …did you have to…?

VANCE (Guilty): Yes.

LIAM: I'm sorry, but it had to be done. (Vance said nothing as Liam handed him back the Red Knight Morpher.) I believe that's yours.

VANCE: I don't deserve it. What I did-

LIAM (Interrupting): Was what you thought was best. He didn't give you any other choice. You did what you had to do to save the earth. Besides, that boy may have been beyond help, but you're not!

VANCE: And how do you know that?

LIAM: Because I was the Red Knight once, and you're my son.

(Vance said nothing as he took the morpher and put it back on his belt, nodding at his father.)

SONDRE: We need to get you back to base. Follow me.

(Vance nodded and spotted Arrow on the scene, helping some of the people. He noticed Vance and shot him thumbs up before leaving himself. Vance took in a breath and walked with Sondre and Liam out of the parking lot.)

**(IN THE JUNDAI MOUNTAINS)**

(With his super speed, JT was able to pass through the woods, right up to the edge of the mountains. He knew that Arcana would be up there somewhere so he began to climb the mountain, hopping with his super speed to the top. He looked around before leaping down and landing in a large flat area, covered in mist. It was already a cloudy night, the mist didn't make things any better. He froze when he heard an eerie, chilling laugh echo through the area. He suddenly turned and zapped a ghostly figure of Arcana. Two more figures appeared and JT backflipped, zapping both figures that laughed as they vanished. JT kept his senses alert, constantly looking around him.)

JT: I know you're here Arcana! Come out and face me!

(JT suddenly brought up his shield and blocked a dark burst of electricity from the real Arcana. He skidded back and deflected the electricity as he stared down Arcana. Arcana held the blade on his shoulder with one hand in his pocket with the same red and black robe from before.)

ARCANA: You must have a death wish to come and challenge me, child. Last time I faced you, you weren't alone, and you were even LESS significant!

JT: Really? Last time I faced you, you got your scaley butt beat by a ghost of your so-called greatest apprentice!

ARCANA: If he had defeated me, I wouldn't be here. When I heard tale of the new Mythic Knights, I expected 5 unstoppable warriors and that's exactly what I see now…plus one liability.

JT: Enough with the mind games. I didn't come up here to be ridiculed or hear some long over-drawn speech. I'm here to set things right by challenging you to a fight. I don't care if this is part of your story or if you read the future but I don't care! I'm taking you down myself.

ARCANA (He suddenly burst out laughing and shook his head): How do you expect me to take you seriously? You aren't worth my time in just a simple fight. You are a weak and insignificant mutt-

JT (Interrupting): Then how about we make it worth your time. I'm willing to put myself on the line in order to fix all of this. All I want is Alexis' soul and Vance back and…I'll take her place.

ARCANA: You offer yourself willingly to me?

JT: …I didn't hear a stutter did I?

ARCANA: I'd be a fool to accept such a pitiful offer. You would be a mockery of what the Black Knight stands for. What you seek is the Blue Knight's soul and perhaps, PERHAPS, that can be arranged.

JT: Then I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. She doesn't deserve to suffer for what I did.

ARCANA: But perhaps she does. (JT glared and Arcana sighed.) Young, puppy love, only reserved for the most naïve. She's clearly out of your league and yet you persist.

JT: You don't know shit about her!

ARCANA: This is true but even a blind man can see the truth in your little lie of a happy life.

JT: Remember that part about me not coming here to be made fun of? Well SHUT UP! (He growled, seething with anger.)

ARCANA: …I can practically taste your anger but it lacks focus. You've spent your entire life turning away from the darkness and your depression, pretending to be happy and goofy in front of your friends when in reality you are a sad, lonely, pathetic child who doesn't deserve to wield such power. And now here you stand thinking you even have a chance of defeating me. (He raised his hand and Alexis' spirit appeared in his hand.) If this is what you seek…then I will wager her soul in exchange for yours.

JT: And how can I trust you'll keep your word?

ARCANA (Slightly annoyed): I don't care if you trust me or not. (He lowered his blade and let it hang loosely.) Even now I can see into your mind and I can sense your fear. I can see the hopelessness, the doubt, and the despair. Out of all of your friends, you may be the most dangerous with all that hidden anger and sorrow. In contrast though, it makes you their weakest link.

JT: Yeah, anger and sorrow, I get that. But that's exactly what I'm going to use to beat you! (He suddenly pulled out a green rock and threw it up, watching it transform into…the Serpent Soul Scythe!) Yeah, didn't think I'd be using this huh? Well, desperate times call for desperate measures! (He gulped, to himself.) Stupidly desperate…

ARCANA: The Serpent Soul Scythe…a weapon of my own creation and you dare to use the darkness against me?

JT: It's the only thing that's gonna leave a mark, plus I like the whole irony thing where you take down the baddie with their own secret weapon.

ARCANA: …very poetic, I see.

JT: You see, in our time, we have this thing called the reset button and that's exactly what I'm going to do tonight. I started all of this misery and made everything spiral down to hell. If anyone is going to put this right, it will be me!

(Arcana watched JT and his face remained unchanged until he grabbed his robe with a spare hand and threw it off, letting it vanish in the darkness. With only a sleeveless tunic and jeans, his grin became sly and twisted as he wielded his true Cursed Blade. JT, though clearly scared, glared at Arcana and wielded the scythe.)

ARCANA: Very well then Yellow Knight, the darkness will be your judge, jury, and executioner tonight! Your trial begins…now!

(JT watched Arcana closely. Having only faced Arcana once before, he was drawing blanks with how to fight him with a weapon he had never used before. Arcana moved quickly over to JT, aiming slices that JT countered with the base of the scythe. Arcana chuckled as he toyed with the scythe, countering slices from the scythe as he front flipped over JT and drove his foot into the back of his head. JT stumbled but quickly turned around and dealt a slice into Arcana, knocking him back. JT tried for another slice but Arcana stopped him and began hitting some strong kicks against JT. The two locked in another stalemate as Arcana began moving JT back. What neither of them saw was Yuranzo watching the fight from afar.)

YURANZO: Arcana's taking on the Yellow Knight by himself? This ought to be good. Hey, maybe if the Yellow Knight takes Arcana out, I'll get my chance to take him! But wait, what if Arcana wins? Do I take HIM on? Nah, too messy a fight.

ARCANA: You're mocking me by using that weapon. (He chuckled.) The darkness is a very dangerous weapon JT; I don't think you're capable of actually using that.

(JT tried pushing back against Arcana, remembering Sondre's words from earlier.)

_SONDRE: The Scythe draws its energy from the user's anger and darkness. It's not meant to be used by a non-Halfing and the more you use it, the more darkness will be pumped into you. It's like holding onto fire, the more you do so, the harder it burns. But it's the only way. Be careful not to lose sight of the light._

JT: Just watch me!

(Arcana had moved JT right to the edge and toyed with him but was suddenly blasted back by a blast of dark electricity. Arcana skidded and regained his ground as JT charged and began attacking Arcana with vicious strike after strike. He dug in to his anger and yelled out, spinning the scythe like a trained master. His entire body began to glow black as he kept hitting strikes to Arcana. Arcana sparked from this but pushed back JT, hitting some more strikes to his chest. He blocked another strike and disarmed JT, kicking him back and launching dark fire that sent JT skidding back to the edge. JT tried getting up but he groaned, feeling some of the darkness inside his system.)

ARCANA: Do you feel it coursing through your bloodstream like fire? Such a powerful weapon has a heavy cost, a cost I doubt you will be able to pay.

JT (Getting up): Yeah? I did a pretty good job kicking your ass.

ARCANA: A sudden burst of fire may be strong but it fizzles out just as quickly. (He stretched his arm out and opened his hand, making the Scythe appear in his hand.) I believe this weapon belongs to its rightful owner. Nice try.

(JT growled as he watched his only chance at defeating Arcana vanish.)

ARCANA: Now come, on your feet. I'm enjoying this little workout. Perhaps you need more motivation.

(JT summoned his axe but paused as Arcana changed his physical form into Vance.)

JT: …REALLY!? You're playing THIS card?! You got some REAL ISSUES Arcana, and quite frankly I've had it up to here with you!

ARCANA VANCE: Aww, you're too kind. But what are you going to do? Bore me with onel-iners? I'm the one who's had it up to here with you. Pity…Alexis should have been in that school during that explosion. Maybe someone else dying would jog your memory!

JT: LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!

ARCANA VANCE: THERE's that anger. Let it loose and let it burn you till there's nothing left!

(JT summoned his axe and flipped it, watching Arcana. He charged in again and began using his super speed to his advantage, landing some strikes, but almost all of them were blocked by Arcana who blocked them with one hand, moving back, and waiting for his chance to strike. He ducked under a strike and grabbed JT's arm, hitting hard kicks to his chest, followed with a spin kick that knocked him back. JT charged up electricity in his hands and charged a ball of thunder as well and launched it but Arcana suddenly changed form into Alexis, taking the blast and falling back.)

JT: LEXI!

ARCANA ALEXIS (In pain): J-Jack, how could you? I thought you loved me? (She glared.) Oh but how could I love such a narrow minded, unfunny, weakling like you!? (She switched voices back to his normal self.) In the end, you hurt the ones you love. The story of your life, isn't it JT?

JT: STOP IT!

ARCANA (He changed back to normal): You can't even come face to face with the darkness can you? Mister Collins, thinking he's so high and mighty but when it really comes down to it, you wouldn't last an hour on your own. That's why you cling to your friends and family and expect them to do the work for you. You're merely a boy playing dress up and if you can't stop me, then you deserve to fade into obscurity like the rest of the Power Rangers!

JT: Hey! Power Rangers may fade away, but they always rise from the ashes anew… some a bit better than others but nevertheless! I'm not afraid of you! I'll take you down myself or die trying!

ARCANA: Good. (He made the blade glow and he swung it, unleashing a dark mist.) Time for you to face your reality!

(JT summoned his shield and quickly hid behind it but he felt the mist wrap around him and sear his body. He dropped his shield, clawing at his own armor to get it off…and the last thing he saw was Arcana lunging at him, driving the Cursed Blade straight through him…JT felt no pain, only sleep as he suddenly lost consciousness…)

**(WEST MEADOWBROUGH HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM)**

(JT lay asleep at his desk, sprawled out while Vance stood over him. Vance nudged him and looked around, noticing the students that were leaving.)

VANCE: Jack! …Jack! Come on man, wake up.

JT (He suddenly bolted up and touched his chest, looking around): Huh? W-what?

VANCE: That's the second time you've fallen asleep today. I told you to get some sleep after that Spectacular Spiderman marathon.

JT (Trying to put together what's going on): Spectacular…what? Sorry, I just uhh… couldn't take the shock of them getting canceled while the show was getting better so I…drifted.

VANCE (He smiled): Day dreaming?

JT: …yeah. Day dreaming. Let's go with that.

VANCE: Well come on, we got lunch.

(JT looked up at Vance and stood up, joining Vance as they left. He looked around the hallways, noticing everyone as if it was a normal day. He walked by Vance as they made their way outside, taking out their lunches like usual.)

JT: How…how long was I out?

VANCE: You looked sleepy in class but you didn't drift until the last ten minutes of class. That's been happening a lot recently, with you day dreaming. What was it this time? Which Power Rangers were we?

JT: What do you mean?

VANCE (He took out his sandwich from his bag and began to eat): You've been dreaming up all these adventures you and I have been going on for like a week. It was…something about medieval times and dragons.

JT: But it WAS real, I swear!

VANCE: Jack, they're just fantasies. We're not Power Rangers.

JT: But in this one, we were all cool and armored, and we had weapons and zords and girlfriends… well you had the girlfriend, I had the dream. And then… I lost you! (Vance stopped eating and looked at him as JT spoke in a panic.) Quintin became evil and he blew up the school and you blamed me for it! Y-you turned evil and I almost had to kill you and then there were snakes with dreadlocks and—

VANCE: Jack, easy…relax, alright? (He patted JT's shoulder.) I'm not going anywhere, man. That's ridiculous.

JT: But all of it. All of that felt real. Every word you said to me, we fought a-and I beat you! And now it feels like everything's falling apart—(Vance stood up and hugged him suddenly. JT hesitantly hugged back.) ...a-all of that was just a dream?

VANCE: It's just another one of your fantasies, dork. (He looked down at him.) The only real danger is that test we got Friday. (He moved away and went back to eating.)

JT: …Vance, you don't view me as a burden, right? I-I'm not just something holding you back from all those fancy deals in your music, right?

VANCE (He looked at him with an eyebrow raised): …no? Why would I think that? You're my best friend. You'd have to do something REALLY stupid in order for me to just throw you away. And even then…well, don't take this the wrong way; you're not capable of doing anything bad.

JT: Yeah? Well what if in my dream I'm just a good a fighter as you and I'm dating the blue ranger?

VANCE: One, definitely in your dreams, two…not sure if you swing that way but hey, whatever works for you?

JT (He facepalmed): …right, there isn't enough female blue rangers. Not what I meant! How long till our next class?

VANCE: Ten minutes, I guess.

JT: Joy, math.

(JT pulled out his sandwich from his bag and looked up, his eyes widening as he suddenly saw Alexis walking through the parking lot to her ATV. She looked at him and winked before riding off. Vance looked to him and raised an eyebrow after he finished his sandwich.)

VANCE: You sure you're okay buddy?

JT (Slowly starting to realize): …you're not real.

VANCE (He tilted his head at him): …scuse me?

JT: None of this is real. None of it! This is all just some stupid illusion that Arcana put up! Just to drive me insane…er!

(Vance pulled out the Cursed Blade, smirking as he went behind JT.)

VANCE: Buddy, come on…calm down.

JT (He suddenly summoned his axe): DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A KID!

(JT turned and suddenly slashed through Vance, making him shatter into darkness. Everything around JT began to shatter like glass and he suddenly drifted to sleep.)

**(BACK IN THE MOUNTAINS)**

(Arcana twisted the blade slightly and stared at JT through his visor but JT's head moved up and he grabbed the blade.)

ARCANA: What!?

JT (Grunting, in pain): How…do you like… me now?!

(JT blasted Arcana in the face suddenly with electricity, causing Arana to skid back and grunt in pain. Arcana shook it off and glared down JT and though the glare showed, for the first time in ages, it showed frustration.)

ARCANA: That's impossible! How can your simple mind break free of my mist?

JT: That's your first mistake: UNDERESTIMATING ME! THUNDERBOLT SLICE!

(Arcana didn't have enough time to react as JT unleashed the attack, slicing through Arcana. Arcana growled as he began to spark. He clutched his chest and stumbled a bit, shaking off the electricity before JT attacked him again, slicing harder this time around. Arcana began to spark again as JT began dashing around, hitting slice after slice all around him. Arcana tried blocking, getting in a few slashes, but JT was outmatching him in speed. JT leapt up high with his axe charged with electricity, and dealt a hard downward slash that made Arcana stumble back again. He began to spark and glow, looking over himself before dropping to one knee. JT looked down at Arcana as he panted, trying to get his energy back.)

ARCANA (Panting, in pain…then chuckling): I must say, I haven't faced such a challenge in a long time.

JT: Don't make me destroy you because I will, Arcana! (He could feel the darkness slowly fading from his body but he remained focused and angry.)

ARCANA: You barely could even with my limitations in Sondre's mind…but I have a stronger physical form… (He stood up and expanded his body, becoming enveloped in darkness.) …AND A LOT MORE POWER THEN BEFORE!

(Arcana's body exploded with darkness and it began to change, morphing him into the same black dragon from the fight in Sondre's mind. The fight had not only attracted the attention of Yuranzo but also Vance and Sondre who arrived through a shadow portal. A force field wrapped itself around the field on the mountain and the area completely darkened, minus the grass on the ground. JT looked all around him as the dragon suddenly vanished into the darkness; it's piercing yellow eyes gazing upon JT.)

VANCE: What the hell is he doing!? He can't seriously be fighting Arcana on his own!

SONDRE: It was his decision. (Vance looked at him.) He wanted to put things right. I could see in his eyes that he is willing to do things that would be considered reckless yet effective.

VANCE: But he could die! Arcana is way too powerful!

SONDRE: …unfortunately we cannot aide him.

VANCE: Bullshit! (He began to walk to the force field before Sondre stopped him.) Sondre we have to do something! We can't just sit back and watch all this.

SONDRE: This is his fight, not yours Vance. We can only pray he will survive.

VANCE (He sighed and then spoke in his mind): Come on Jack. Prove me wrong for once. Kick his ass!

(JT looked at his axe and quickly summoned his shield, raising it slightly.)

JT: EXCELSIOR! POWER UP!

ARCANA (Distorted, echoing through the dome): No shield or axe will be able to harm me, mortal! You're in MY world now!

(JT kept turning, looking for any sign of attack before seeing a giant arm try to claw at him. JT ducked that and another arm. Fire and electricity began shooting at him from all directions but JT was able to jump and roll, dodging the attacks. The dragon made its entrance with its head, neck, and arms appearing out of the darkness like water. It began to rain down dark fireballs that JT dodged and JT quickly leapt up, slicing into the dragon's face over and over, ducking the arms and then attacking them. Arcana began charging up a ball of dark electricity in his mouth and shot it at JT but he brought up the shield and reflected it back, damaging the dragon.)

JT: I may not be able to hurt you but your own attacks will weaken you!

(JT rushed in for some more attacks but was grabbed by the arm and slammed into the ground several times like a ragdoll. He was thrown in the air and a beam of dark fire slashed through him, causing him to scream in pain, dropping to the ground. He got right back up and ducked another electrical ball, sending his own ball back at the dragon. The two volleyed it back and forth, gaining more power, till JT hit it back successfully causing an explosion. JT rushed in yet again for more attacks but the dragon this time came out fully and began biting at JT, making him spark as the dragon growled and roared in anger. It began to sink back into the darkness but JT saw this.)

JT: OH NO YOU DON'T!

(JT lunged through the darkness and held onto the dragon, using his strength to drag him back, fully out of the darkness. The dragon got back to its feet and swiped at JT who kept dodging fireballs, getting on top of the dragon's back, attacking as fast as he could to inflict damage. Surprisingly, JT's attacks were actually breaking through the scales but Arcana was quick to try and buck him of by spinning around. JT held on and brutally attacked the wings, slicing through them to cause the dragon immense pain. JT flipped and landed in front of the dragon, clutching his axe and dealing the most powerful slices he could muster. Arcana fought back with a dark fire beam, sending JT flying back and rolling on the ground. Arcana pinned JT with its front foot and snarled at JT.)

ARCANA: Is killing you going to take all day, freak?

JT: No, but I'm going to make this fight a lot shorter than it originally was!

(With immense strength, JT was able to escape the pin and get to his feet.)

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

(The attack connected on the dragon and it roared in pain, falling onto its side, sparking…but surprisingly didn't explode. Though weakened and almost paralyzed by the electricity, it glared at JT and opened its mouth to charge yet another fire beam.)

JT (V.O): Oh come on, what it is gonna take to keep this guy down?! …unless…

ARCANA: Enjoy your stay in hell, JT!

JT (Gripping his axe and beginning to glow brighter than usual): I'LL SAVE YOU A SPOT! THIS IS FOR ALEXIS! FOR VANCE! FOR SONDRE! FOR EVERYTHING!

(Arcana's eyes widened as JT rose up, channeling electricity like never before. He had never held this much power before and he could feel his energy being drained but he was pouring it all into this one attack, one last assault. JT began twitching, barely able to hold all the energy in before screaming and letting the attack loose, one giant explosion of light and energy, echoing through the dome and shattering the force field like a sonic boom. The sound could be heard for miles as a blinding white light enveloped the area. When it faded, JT was unmorphed holding his axe while Arcana lay on his knees, hunched over as he could feel his power slipping. Not only was he frustrated…now he was scared.)

ARCANA (Struggling to get up but unable to): N-no! I-I can't die here! This isn't how it was supposed to end! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

JT (Barely able to stand, exhausted): Y-yeah? Well guess what bitch, I'm s-still standing.

ARCANA: You can't possibly have enough energy! YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT! (There was silence before JT's axe began to charge.) …no. This isn't happening!

JT (He suddenly raised his axe as it charged fully): One…last…time! ROAR-…

(Arcana braced for impact but JT stood still, unable to move, before the axe lost all its energy. JT dropped to both his knees and lay on the ground, not moving. All the energy had been poured into that one attack and now it was gone…as was his life. Arcana slowly got to his feet, holding the blade by his side.)

SONDRE: …no…

YURANZO: WHAT?! HE FRIED HIMSELF!? It can't be…

VANCE (he began to feel tears rise up in his eyes as he watched JT's soul slowly float out of his body): …Jack…

(Arcana watched the soul float up and stay still. His face went from frustration to anger…to disbelief and confusion. He slowly walked towards it and stopped, just staring at it.)

ARCANA: …I have faced many warriors in my time and have seen many fall before me once they realized defeat was inevitable. (HE slowly took the soul in the palm of his hand and looked at it.) …and they all claimed to be mighty and invincible yet they still fell. They all had one purpose, to destroy me…yet yours was sacrifice. No one has brought me closer to defeat then you have…and…you have humbled me. No one has been able to do that. Perhaps…perhaps I was wrong. I always keep a deal but the price of victory will always have a heavy cost, Jack.

(Arcana let go of the soul and summoned a portal. He stared at the soul in silence before leaving, the portal closing behind him. Vance and Sondre both raced over to JT and Vance stopped in front of him. Sondre looked over the soul before looking at Vance.)

SONDRE: …Vance?

(Vance slowly knelt down and sat on his knees, looking at JT. He couldn't find any words or actions to describe or say how he felt. JT had already died once before and that was what tore Vance up to snap at Terretto but here…it felt much different.)

VANCE: …t-this is my fault. All of it…everything was leading up to this. (He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears.) H-how could I have let this happen…he should never have gone off on his own to do this! He didn't deserve this!

SONDRE: Vance, we don't have time for this, we need to get him back to base.

VANCE: JUST SHUT UP SONDRE! (He glared at up at him, tears in his eyes.) YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! WE COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS AND WE COULD HAVE KILLED ARCANA RIGHT THEN AND THERE! An-…this shouldn't have happened. None of this… (He lightly raised JT's body up and held him, sobbing quietly.) It's because of me you're dead. I drove you to do this. I-I…

(Sondre quietly shed a tear over his fallen teammate before reaching down and helping Vance pick up JT, summoning a shadow portal for them to step through.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE, 11:45 PM)**

(Curtis and Gale were both at the crystal ball with Terretto, scanning the area for any more demons. They had already alerted the military in the city across and had contacted Lightspeed to provide them with weapons that could stop demonites. Suddenly, the door opened and Sondre and Vance appeared, carrying JT.)

GALE: Jack!

CURTIS: Vance, what are you doing here? Why is Jack-…

SONDRE: We haven't got much time. Where's Terretto?

TERRETTO (He came from the library upstairs quickly): Right here. Put him on the floor by Alexis.

(Vance nodded and both he and Sondre placed JT down on the floor by Alexis. Vance looked up to the table with a small case holding Alexis' soul.)

SONDRE (looking to the case): Where did you get—

CURTIS: Your answer is as good as mine. Someone knocked on the door and left it there.

SONDRE: And it's the real thing?

GALE: I scanned it myself, there's nothing in it.

SONDRE (He looked to Terretto): It's clean, right?

TERRETTO: Yes.

GALE: What, do you not trust my opinion now or something?

SONDRE (He sighed and shook his head): Now is not the time. (He took JT's soul from his zipped up hoody, letting it float over to JT.) We don't have much time. (He looked to Terretto.) Dad, where's the Soul Rebirth scroll?

(Terretto rose his hands, chanted a few words, and the scroll appeared in his hand.)

TERRETTO: Vance. (Vance looked at him.) As the only Red Knight left, you are the only able to use Soul Rebirth.

VANCE (Hesitant): …right.

(Vance looked at Alexis and then JT before taking the scroll. He looked it over, reading through it quietly before pausing.)

GALE: Well, what are you waiting for?

(Vance didn't say anything; he just stared down at JT and Alexis. Though he had no problem bringing Alexis back, looking at JT he was unsure. At first he had blamed JT for everything but he realized that HE, Vance Archer, was to blame for all of this. He wanted to bring JT back but wasn't sure if he could do it. But he soon realized that it wouldn't be the same without JT being around and he could hear Arrow's words echoing in his head. He didn't have time to waste on the pros and cons. He made his hands glow and he pointed them at the two spirits.)

VANCE: SOUL REBIRTH!

(The wind picked up and Vance used his hands to guide the souls back into their bodies. When they joined with their respective bodies, Vance clapped his hands once and JT immediately sat up while Alexis lay on the couch.)

JT (Nervously): Okay… please tell me this is real.

(JT went over to Alexis and looked her over. She opened her eyes and sat up, seeing JT. She immediately hugged him and JT hugged back. Curtis turned his head back to look at Vance.)

CURTIS: Mind telling me what's going on? What happened with you and Arcana?

VANCE (Quietly): I made a deal with him.

GALE: You what!?

(JT and Alexis turned back to see Vance.)

ALEXIS: Excuse me?! I finally get my soul back and the first thing I hear is you making a deal with that… MONSTER!?

VANCE: He stopped me from turning into a demon. When Quintin stabbed me in our fight, it unlocked some sort of darkness in me. He was able to stop that in exchange for my help. In exchange for Alexis' soul safely returned and for me to not turn into a demon, he made me a Black Knight and I infiltrated Grieger's castle. And I found out what he was planning.

SONDRE: Which is…?

VANCE: Grieger's been collecting the souls of all the demon generals we've been fighting along with others from the past to fuel his war zord, Centaurion. When the solar eclipse happens, it's going to be like the on-switch. Centaurion will awaken and rampage this city. I tried to get Quintin on my side but-…

ALEXIS: But what?

VANCE (He looked away for a moment before putting his words together): We fought in one of the warehouses and I stabbed him with a sharp pipe. I killed him.

JT: You actually got him? Wow. I didn't think you'd do it but at least in this case nobody else can get hurt.

VANCE: Yeah, you would say that. But you weren't there. (He glared at JT.) You think it was easy for me to do that?! I was terrified! I didn't have anything but I still walked out alive.

JT: I had barely anything to lose when I took on Arcana and you think THAT was easy either!? Fun fact, I didn't sit around and let people do the dirty work. I fought Arcana head on and I DIED because of it!

VANCE: What were you thinking? You didn't stand a chance against him!

ALEXIS (Defending JT): Vance, he was trying to help. Hasn't he been through enough?!

VANCE (Trying to hold back his anger): Haven't I been through enough!? Having to watch you die once was terrifying enough but seeing it again is traumatizing! And by killing yourself in a fight with Arcana , I don't see how that would help-

JT (He stood up, interrupting.): Well maybe you don't see things the way I do! (He went right up to Vance.) I have something worth fighting for and someone to back me up who will NEVER abandon me or turn against me! And I love her. (Alexis' eyes widened.) I love Alexis and thought that if I could get her back for everybody; we'd have a chance of beating Grieger! I get it, I'm not the strongest, fastest, or smartest here and I'm many things but one thing I'm not is WEAK!

(JT suddenly socked Vance in the face and Vance stepped back from it, not countering it.)

JT: You shouldn't have brought me back to life!

VANCE: …what?

SONDRE: I'm with him on this one. What?

JT: Oh don't tell me all that time with Arcana made you guys blind! This whole mess was my fault, and I deserved to die! Even though it was kind of my fault for using so much electricity, but it's what I deserved!

GALE: Jack, you're talking crazy and not even the fun crazy I usually hear from you! What you did was a mistake, but you don't deserve to die!

JT: Okay, maybe you're right, but since I can't die there's only one thing I can do to make things right…. I quit!

(Everyone except Vance gasped. JT started to turn around to head upstairs, but Curtis pulled on his arm.)

CURTIS: Jack, don't be stupid! Like Gale said, sure what you did was stupid, even if it was for comedic effect, but you can't just leave us! We need you!

JT (He pulled his arm back): Oh yeah, you REALLY need me boy! Hey let's review just how much you REALLY need me shall we? Let's see I humiliated Quintin and made him all depressed and easy for Arcana to get his hands on, drove him to blow up the school and kill practically millions of innocent people, let some dreadlocked snake thing take advantage of the only woman I ever loved, constantly relied on Vance to fight my battles for me, and I almost lost 2 of the most important people in my life, all within one long story arc! Oh yeah you guys need me about as much as Nicki Minaj needs a career!

SONDRE: Now is not the time to be falling apart.

VANCE (He rolled his eyes): Give him time, he's just being overdramatic.

JT: Stay out of this! (JT began to tear up.) Face it Curtis, I'm pathetic! I'm a disgrace to the Power Ranger name, only JUST above Mack and Alex! I don't deserve to be a Ranger; I don't deserve friends like you guys! (He then reached down his pants and forcibly yanked his underpants out of his pants, revealing a pair of boxers with a picture of Kimberly from Mighty Morphin stitched on the seat.) I don't even deserve to wear these underpants!

(Everyone looked freaked out, minus Vance.)

CURTIS: …you have Kimberly boxers?

JT (He stopped tearing up and looked embarrassed, he hid the boxers.) Uh…they were on sale? (Just then, he pulled his morpher out of his belt, and handed it to Terretto.) Here, you can find a better Yellow Knight who WON'T ruin everyone's life.

TERRETTO: …JT, I can't easily change your mind and I understand your frustration, but where will you go?

JT: Well, I thought about it and I decided, I'm going to spend the rest of my days living with the polar bears.

GALE (Confused, yet still saddened): Jack, polar bears are from Alaska.

JT: That works even better. As much as I'll miss you all, (He momentarily looked towards Alexis.) some more than they think, it's for the best. For now I bid thee, astala-see ya.

(He turned towards the exit, and started walking towards it. Everyone except Vance and Alexis just stared in show and sadness; Vance just stared indifferently, while Alexis did all she could to hold back the tears. It was hard to believe, but JT Collins: the crazy, loveable goofball/die-hard Power Rangers fan was leaving the team, possibly never to be seen again. Alexis glared at Vance.)

ALEXIS: Vance! Say something!

(Vance said nothing, silently looking down. Alexis just mentally cursed Vance, it was his fault JT was this upset! Why should she lose the one guy she cared for that actually cared for her back because of his stupid grudge? At least that's how she saw it, in her fear of losing JT and anger at Vance, she couldn't think straight which is what motivated her next move. As JT left the base and closed the door behind him, Alexis walked out, closed the door behind him, and froze his legs in place. JT looked back at Alexis sadly.)

JT: Oh, this is kind of a weird way to say goodbye forever but…

ALEXIS (She stomped right up to JT, fuming with anger): So that's it!? You come into my life, make one mistake, and you think you can just walk away from all this?! How could you do this to us!? Think about your friends, your grandma, and me!

JT (He tried struggling out of his icy prison): Lexi, forget it! I've done enough damage already, you're all better off without me! I'm doing this for the good of the team and the good of you! I don't want to have to put you through more pain then you've already been through. You're too good to put up with me.

ALEXIS (She wiped her eyes and sighed, calming down) Okay, but if you're really sure about this, I'd like to get some things off my chest. (JT stopped struggling and listened.) First, I just wanted to say…thank you for trying to save me.

JT (He mumbled): Yeah, I did such a bang-up job doing that!

ALEXIS: Let me finish. (She looked into JT's eyes and sighed but smiled.) You tried your best. You went out of your way to try and help me, even going so far as to face Arcana alone and as bone-headed as that was, you still tried. And listen; remember what I said about how if I just had you as a teammate instead of someone I actually cared about, the pain would lessen? …well, that's not the case anymore. I almost lost you and I'm not going to lose you again. You're different from the "man" I thought loved me before: you're loyal, caring, creative, smart, and… just plain crazy, but you'll do whatever you can for those you care about.

JT: I didn't know what else I could do; if I lost anyone here I'd—

(Alexis looked into JT's eyes and stopped any tears by cupping his face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. She looked into his eyes and kissed him gently, releasing the ice on his feet. He returned the kiss and Alexis kept her arms lying on his shoulders.)

ALEXIS: We're all back together, that's what matters and I'm not letting you go anywhere. Not without knowing you matter in this world. Not without knowing you're loved by your friends and family…and by no one more than me.

(JT's eyes widened in disbelief as Alexis shot a confident smile. His smile returned and he hugged her closely. Suddenly the earth and the base started shaking. JT and Alexis broke from their hug and looked to the skies, noticing the sky begin to darken. They both raced in to see the others gathering around the crystal ball. Vance looked to Terretto and Sondre.)

TERRETTO: It's time. The eclipse has started.

CURTIS: I'll alert the military on the way. Grieger's going to be planning an invasion; we need all the help we can get.

ALEXIS: Then let's go!

(The others raced down to the garage, minus Vance and JT who looked at one another.)

JT: After you. (Vance looked at him. He sighed.) Alright, what do you want me to say?

VANCE: Right now, I can't afford to lose anyone else on this team. Are you in?

JT: Uh, yeah of course. Question is: are you?

VANCE: We can settle our differences later.

JT: …right.

**(SUNDRAVILLE PLAZA)**

(The Knights soared high in the skies above Sundraville and surveyed the area, the rumbling clearly being heard.)

ALEXIS: I can barely see anything here.

VANCE: You won't have to look far.

(The six turned to the mountains and they flew up higher to see a giant symbol appear on the ground. Out from the ground came the head of a giant zord. They watched as Centaurion made its grand entrance, climbing out of the earth. It was a silver centaur zord with black accents as a part of its armor. It wielded a shield and a broadsword, looking up to the Knights.)

GRIEGER: Behold Mythic Knights! The instrument of your DESTRUCTION! I've had enough of your meddling! This world should have been mine centuries ago, AND IT WILL BE MINE AT LAST!

**(TO BE CONTINUED. FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**

VANCE (V.O): Next time on Power Rangers Mythic Knights! With the city hanging in the balance, we face our toughest fight yet against Grieger and Centaurion. Everything has been leading up to this point, our final battle reunites us but are we strong enough to take down the King? Find out in the Season 1 finale of Power Rangers Mythic Knights!


	35. Clash of the Kings

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
>SEASON 1 FINALE<br>EPISODE 30: CLASH OF THE KINGS  
>WRITTEN AND EDITED BY ZAK KAYES AND JOEY TURNER<strong>

**(THE MIDDLE OF SUNDRAVILLE)**

(Moments after Centaurion's arrival, the Knights and Protostar were quick to summon their respective megazords and surround Centaurion. However, their attacks seemed to do little damage to the armor on the body. The Silver Comet Megazord was already taken down, leaving the Mythico, Shadow Stallion, and Lunar Griffin battered but standing.)

GRIEGER: So what do you think, Mythic Knights? This zord possesses more power then all four of your tin soldiers put together!

PROTOSTAR: This guy isn't playing around.

GALE: Any other bright ideas on how to take him down?

VANCE: We can't exhaust all our energy here. We need to break through a weak spot.

JT: Yeah, IF a weak spot existed on that bucket of bolts! Where are the video game references when we need them!?

CURTIS: We can't give up yet! He can't be invincible.

SONDRE: Less talk then. The more we do, the more energy he draws from the eclipse!

(The Stallion charged and clashed a few times with Centaurion's blade. The Stallion shot Centaurion several times in the head but this seemed to do little damage The shield made it hard for the Stallion to hit a direct hit as Centaurion rapidly slashed into the Stallion, knocking it back with his shield. The Mythico and Luna Griffin rushed in with their weapons, one hitting the shield and the other clashing with the sword. Centaurion kept blocking while the Silver Comet got to its feet, suddenly leaping onto Centaurion's body, grabbing onto its head to try and twist it.)

GRIEGER (He chuckled lowly): You really think that will do anything!?

PROTOSTAR: It's worth a try!

(Centaurion began to glow and waves of energy began to emit from it, knocking off the four megazords. Centaurion swung its sword and multiple energy waves shot out, constricting the Griffin, Stallion, and Mythico Megazords in dark chains. Centaurion turned as the Silver Comet stood its ground.)

GRIEGER: You have no business being here, metal man. Surrender now or I'll make that suit of armor into a punching bag! I can see just who you are behind the visor. You're nothing but catch phrases and a symbol that will get people killed.

PROTOSTAR: Call me what you want, I'm glad to make a difference.

GRIEGER: So naïve…THAT shall be your downfall!

(The Silver Comet raised its arms, producing cannons on each wrist and on its shoulders. In the cockpit, Protostar began pressing some buttons and flicking some switches, gripping the throttle.)

PROTOSTAR: Alright, lock on. (He looked to the others.) …least I can do is buy you guys some time.

ALEXIS: Don't do something reckless, Protostar.

PROTOSTAR: If I don't, who else will?

JT (He looked offended): What am I, chopped jalapeños?!

PROTOSTAR: (He looked to Centaurion and nodded.) Silver Comet Shower, Scatter!

(Giant silver cannon balls fired from each cannon and slammed into Centaurion, producing sparks but not enough to inflict massive damage. Protostar fired lasers from its cannons and shot out sticky grenades that stuck to the shield, exploding with the flick of a switch. When the smoke from the explosions subsided, Centaurion was still standing with not a scratch on his armor.)

GRIEGER: I commend you for such a powerful attack. (He raised his dented shield, throwing it away.) Though you only managed to dent my shield.

VANCE: Protostar get out of there! He's too strong for you!

PROTOSTAR: Watch me. He's not invincible.

ALEXIS: Don't do something stupid!

PROTOSTAR (He moved the clutch in a Z motion before pressing the button under the cap.): ESPADA VUELTA!

(The Silver Comet raised its spinning blade that it drew from its leg. It swiftly charged at Centaurion but Centaurion suddenly brought its forearm up, blocking the attack. Suddenly, the energy from the sword began to transfer into Centaurion and the Silver Comet began to spark.)

PROTOSTAR: W-what the!?

JT: What the WHAT?!

GALE (Looking down at their energy meters): He's transferring the energy from the attack into some sort of energy reserve!

PROTOSTAR (He struggled with the throttle, pressing some buttons): Oh nononononono…come on, stay with me! (He watched the energy meter drop to below 10 before the megazord was able to break away.) Energy levels are down, how the hell—

GRIEGER: I will make an example out of you, Protostar.

(Grieger gripped the sword at the console and thrust it forward. Centaurion suddenly moved forward and grabbed the Silver Comet's blade. Using both blades, Centaurion moved at an abnormally fast speed, slicing deeply into the Silver Comet's torso. Without warning, Centaurion used the Silver Comet's own blade to stab through the chest. The others could only watch Centaurion mangle the Silver Comet, taking the blade out and slam it in the ground, smashing it into pieces. Centaurion knocked down the Silver Comet and stamped on its back with its hooves. Centaurion grabbed the Silver Comet's left arm and with tremendous strength ripped it clean off and began smashing the Silver Comet's head.)

ALEXIS (She noticed JT about to puke): Jack? Are you ok?

JT (He swallowed): Sorry, it's just always stomach churning to see a megazord destroyed to me.

ALEXIS: We have to do something!

CURTIS: …hang on, I have an idea.

(Curtis quickly pressed some buttons and drained half his energy, putting some into the Silver Comet. With enough energy, the Silver Comet turned its other arm and shot lasers at the dark chains breaking them.)

PROTOSTAR: Take it from here guys, I need to repair myself.

(The Silver Comet suddenly teleported away, leaving Centaurion to turn it's frame back and rear up.)

GRIEGER: Ah, now that hit the spot. I have more than enough energy to reclaim what is mine.

JT: You want the artifacts? COME AND GET THEM!

GRIEGER (He chuckled): You fool. I care not for those artifacts anymore, not when I can turn your little city into my own personal hell! But first, I'm going to need my servants back! (He raised both his hands.) RETURN TO ME, MYTHIC BEASTS! RETURN TO YOUR CREATOR!

ALL 6: YOUR WHAT!?

(The Mythico Megazord suddenly began to glow black and began to spark. The inside of the megazord began to turn red and the Knights looked around.)

VANCE: What the hell?

GALE: Everybody out, now!

ALEXIS: Gale, we can't just abandon our megazord!

GALE: We don't have a choice!

JT (He clinged to the console): Forget it! The zords were always there for us when we needed them! And I'm not leaving them!

GALE: Sorry Jack, but we don't have time for this. (She then chopped at JT's shoulder, paralyzing him)

(Alexis glared slightly at Gale and grabbed JT by the shoulders before the Knights all jumped out of the Mythico Megazord. All the color began to drain from the megazord, turning back into their old greys. It separated back to the five Mythic Beasts and floated over by Grieger's side.)

GRIEGER: Welcome home, MY Mythic Beasts…

VANCE: Those zords belong to the Knights! Give them back!

(The dragon roared and stomped his foot in front the knights, knocking them backwards)

CURTIS: Well that didn't work. Looks like it's up to us. Any suggestions, Sondre?

SONDRE: NOT retreat. Now's our chance. WINGED RHAPSODY!

CURTIS: CRYSTAL CARNAGE!

(The two megazords unleashed their final attacks but Centaurion stood there and took each of the attacks. They noticed the armor was beginning to crack and that it was beginning to spark but the sparking stopped and the armor began to glow)

ALEXIS: WHAT!? How could it take all that!?

JT: Jeebus! Even Goldar's Cyclopsis was easier than this guy! And that thing was a tank!

(The floating Mythic Beasts opened their mouths and energy beams shot out, forming a ball of energy in front of Centaurion. The ball began to pulse with dark red energy and began to get bigger, sparking.)

GRIEGER: Your attacks will never defeat me, Mythic Knights! RAGNAROK!

(Centaurion suddenly unleashed its energy beam and the megazords braced for impact…except for the Shadow Stallion which dashed forward and tried to block the blast, but it tore straight through the Stallion. With a big hole through the torso, the Stallion suddenly fell over and stayed down.)

VANCE: SONDRE!

GRIEGER: I warned you Knights…he will be the first to fall. Your Megazord belongs to me!

CURTIS: Sondre, do you read me! Sondre! Come on answer me damn it!

SONDRE(In pain): S-systems down…I-I'll be fine.

GRIEGER: You're out numbered, White Knight. Don't do something foolish.

(Curtis looked at his energy meter and then at Centaurion's, unsure what to do. Suddenly though, a pale white orb flew from the mountains and slammed against Centaurion, knocking it onto it's back.)

CURTIS: What the hell? Oh what now!?

VANCE: What is that?

JT: Please tell me it's something that doesn't want to kill us!

(The white orb began attacking several times against Centaurion. The Mythic Beasts rushed in but one by one, the orb took them down with one blast, now leaving it and Centaurion.)

ORB (It spoke with a irish-like accent): I have come to reclaim what is mine, King Grieger. Your reign of terrors ends tonight.

GRIEGER: What treachery is this?! Who are you!?

ORB: A ghost of your father's past come forth to right the wrongs!

GRIEGER (He said nothing but lightly chuckled after coming to a realization): …so it is you. (He smirked.) I have plenty of power now to fuel my war zord. But I suppose this ends Round 1. We will meet again in one hour. If you haven't come up with anything to even try to stop me, then I will destroy your precious city and the war with the living and the demons WILL finally end!

(With that, Centaurion sunk into the ground and vanished.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The Knights regrouped quickly back to their base, all of them making their way up through the garage off their Jet Streamers. Terretto turned to look at them after looking through his crystal ball.)

ALEXIS: He completely thrashed us.

TERRETTO: Do not count this loss as an instant defeat. We now know where Centaurion draws its power from.

CURTIS: And you never bothered to tell us any tips or tricks to defeating it?

TERRETTO: There wasn't enough time. I did my best to provide your megazords with protection. (He looked to Vance.) All hope is not lost Vance.

VANCE: Then what are we supposed to do? He wrecked two megazords and took our Mythic Beat zords.

JT: Oh this day keeps getting better and better! It was bad enough when we lost Vance and Alexis, now we lose the Megazord!? WHY DOES EVERYTHING I GO NEAR GET CAPTURED BY DEMONS!? (He placed his face into his hands. Alexis put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.)

GALE: All we have left are the Ancient Guardians. And they're useless on their own!

ALEXIS: If not even four megazords can land a scratch, what makes you think one and four regular zords will?

ORB: Perhaps I can be of help.

(The Knights and Terretto turned to see the same orb from before move through the walls and begin to materialize into a humanoid form. It glowed brightly before settling on a tall demon wearing white and black armor. On its back was a shield with the symbol of Qerravale and two blades hung from holsters on his belt. He wore a helmet with a visor that covered everything on his face besides his mouth. The Knights immediately drew their weapons.)

JT: Okay freaky demon dude! We already have enough demonic dudes to deal with; one more won't make a difference!

ORB: I bring no harm to your base or your team.

ALEXIS: Yeah? We learned not to talk to strangers.

VANCE: Who are you?

XAVIOUS: …my name is King Xavious Greenwood: the TRUE King.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

(The Knights still stood their ground while Xavious crossed his arms lightly.)

XAVIOUS: I realize there is not much time so I will be direct: I may be able to help turn the tables in your favor.

JT: No way! Been there, done that, no more deals!

ALEXIS (She looked to Vance.): One deal already hindered us. (Vance looked away.)

GALE: He's legit. (The others looked to her.)

CURTIS (confused): Whose side are you on? That's the KING.

JT (British accent): I didn't vote for him!

GALE: I sense something. I can't tell what but…he's trustworthy.

SONDRE: You're certain?

GALE (She lowered her weapon and made it vanish): Yes.

(The others looked to her and then made their weapons vanish as well. Terretto lightly bowed to Xavious and the others followed as well.)

TERRETTO: Xavious, it has been quite some time.

XAVIOUS: Indeed Grand Master.

JT: Anyone mind filling me in on who NEW Kingy is?

XAVIOUS: You would do well to respect royalty, Yellow Knight.

JT: Honey, I like your accent, but if you want MY respect then you better put a ring on-

VANCE (He covered JT's mouth): You're the one who executed Grieger I. (Xavious looked to him.) …and then Grieger II exiled you.

XAVIOUS (He looked to Terretto): I see you told them the full story.

TERRETTO: Yes.

XAVIOUS: Not all of it. I will give you the brief side. I was a human before I became a king. I ruled over the Nether with an iron fist until I was exiled. In the process I became a demon to save my own life at the cost of many of my memories. I had tried to locate my castle but it vanished deep within the Nether and I searched for it for many years. When I did find it, I heard tale of six new Knights, waging war against Grieger III. More and more demon generals were being summoned and sent out of the Nether before being sent back in pieces. I found one of the cracks leading to the present time and I stayed there, gathering my energy and waiting for the eclipse. Fortunately I witnessed your fight against Torrantanor and I have been observing you since. Now that you know that, I come to the reason why I came here. I have a scroll.

VANCE: …what sort of scroll?

(Xavious extended his hand, palm up, and a red scroll materialized in his hand. Teretto's eyes widened.)

TERRETTO (Surprised): Is that…?

XAVIOUS: There were hundreds of scrolls that were lost in the original Qerravale castle's destruction. This one is a special type, a merging scroll.

SONDRE: Merging?

XAVIOUS (He made the scroll float over and land in Terretto's hand): It was designed specifically for the Ancient Guardians in case of an all-out war and it will bring them all together to create, as you call them, a new Megazord.

ALEXIS: That…is rather convenient.

JT (He smirked towards the audience): See, we had something planned for these all along. (He sighed.) it's good to be making jokes again.

XAVIOUS: I was able to decipher most of it in my time alone in the Nether but it is only half transcribed. I will need your help, Grand Master, in order to finish.

VANCE: Hold on. (He walked up to Xavious.) This can't be a no-strings-attached sort of deal. You must want something in return.

XAVIOUS: I want Grieger off the throne and defeated. And…I realize I cannot do that alone.

CURTIS: You saw how well we did against him.

XAVIOUS: You did what you could, given the circumstances. Now I have other matters to attend to. I advise that you do not mistake my generosity for something you can take advantage of. It may end up being your downfall.

(Xavious bowed to the others before turning back into a ball of white light and zipping out. Terretto turned to the others and opened the scroll. He quickly examined it before closing it and smiling lightly.)

TERRETTO: This won't take me long to decipher. I will have it done before the hour is up. Curtis, Gale, Sondre, see what you can do to repair the zords we still have. Vance and Alexis, have your next battle plan ready.

JT: What should I do?

CURTIS: Just prepare for the mother of all demon-booty kickings buddy!

(JT saluted. Vance turned suddenly and fixed his hoody, opening and closing the door to go outside. The others left to go do their own thing while Terretto laid the scroll on one of the tables, starting to decipher.)

**(THE RUINS OF VANCE AND JT'S TREE HOUSE, 24 MINUTES LATER)**

(While the others prepared for their next move against Grieger, Vance had made his way through the woods to check on something that he wanted to see…yet at the same time, he dreaded to see. He could see in the distance the clearing where his and JT's tree house used to be. He finally stopped in front of, staring up at it. He could see flashes in his mind of what had happened before, seeing himself burn down the tree house and walking away. It was the last thing he remembered before he had been captured. Many thoughts raced in his head as he looked over the remains.)

ALEXIS: Enjoying your handiwork?

(Vance turned his head to her and then back to the remains, staying silent.)

VANCE: I'd like to be left alone.

ALEXIS (Sternly): You and I need to talk.

VANCE (Annoyed): About what?

ALEXIS: About what the hell has happened this past week. You know ever since Quintin showed up again, you've changed. I didn't know that you two were close; all I saw in Quintin was a bully. I get it, you wanted to try and fix things but THIS was the way to do it? Burning down a tree house and turning against your friends? Was any of that worth it?

VANCE (He turned suddenly with an angry glare): You think I had a choice?!

ALEXIS: You ALWAYS have a choice Vance!

(They both stared down one another before summoning their weapons. Alexis was much faster and kept her grip on a pulled ice arrow, pointed directly at Vance's head. Neither of them was aware of JT who had been following both of them.)

VANCE: I'm not going to fight you. I've fought enough of my friends.

ALEXIS: Because you let the darkness and Arcana control you like a puppet. I wonder if you were even aware of half the things you did to us. You were lucky I wasn't there because I wouldn't have tolerated any of your shit. ESPECIALLY after what you said to JT!

VANCE: What, are you his new bodyguard? He can speak for himself— (He shut up when an ice arrow whizzed past him.)

ALEXIS: He is NOT a child. I'm proud of him. You and him used to be so close, right from the start. You two trusted one another and always had one another's back. I had never seen such a closer connection between two people. You should be ashamed of breaking that kind of bond!

VANCE: This is none of your concern.

ALEXIS: It is my concern because I love him and I don't want my team falling apart!

VANCE: You're not the leader.

ALEXIS: Well I should be because I wouldn't have let any of this happen! I thought you were better than this! Even if it was part of some "plan" I wouldn't be able to say those things to JT with a straight face because I love him. I truly do, after everything that's happened. That kind of damage is worse than any kind of attack you can imagine. You NEVER abandon your teammates, under any circumstances.

VANCE (Coldly): …you know, you're a lot different than the girl who wanted to get in my pants to avoid JT.

ALEXIS: Because you told me you to go with him. And I did. I didn't want to but I fell for him. He cares about me and makes me laugh. I don't have to be anyone to impress him. We just…click. You were a nice guy Vance. A little hot headed yet charming and any girl would be thrilled to have you…but I wouldn't. You became a bully and an asshole to JT—

VANCE: Why don't you just stop? For both our sakes. I'm getting bored of you lecturing me. You might as well get to the point or just shut the hell up and leave—

ALEXIS: Fuck you Vance. (Vance didn't know how to respond and she made her bow vanish.) You want me to get to the point? Fine. You need to start being the leader this team deserves and get your head out of your ass. After this, I don't care what you do. We need to work together as a team to stop Grieger. And we need you for that.

VANCE: …right.

ALEXIS (She turned and began leaving but paused): …and for the record, if you and I were together and you pulled this shit on JT, I wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass and break up with you. No second thoughts and no sympathy. And the sad thing, even after all you've done, he still looks up to you! Think about it, Vance.

(Vance was about to say something until Alexis turned and walked away, leaving him alone.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE GARAGE)**

(Down in the garage, Curtis and Gale had spent time looking over the damages to the megazords, what remained of them, and also looked to their own weapons. Sondre had made his way down the stairs and watched from afar before being noticed by Curtis.)

SONDRE: How's the damage looking?

CURTIS: Extensive. We've worked as quickly as we can to repair the damage but there isn't enough time. At the least, you'd be going in with only 50 percent.

SONDRE: That nixes that then. What about the Sparrow?

GALE: …I'm afraid there's barely anything left of it. We could try to fix it but we don't have the time.

SONDRE: And the other megazords?

CURTIS: The Lunar Griffin's in good shape, surprisingly.

GALE: With the Stallion not at full power, that just leaves the Lunar Griffin.

SONDRE: …I see. (He looked to Curtis.) Curtis, if I may have a word?

CURTIS: Yeah sure, what's up?

SONDRE: Alone.

(Gale looked at Sondre and Curtis before shrugging and deciding to leave. Curtis crossed his arms and gave Sondre a quizzical look.)

CURTIS: I take it this isn't good news?

SONDRE: I wish to be truthful with you.

CURTIS: You don't need to wish, you can be.

SONDRE: Good. I am glad we at least have some level of trust.

CURTIS: What do you mean?

SONDRE: Do you trust me?

CURTIS: Enough to trust that you're on our side throughout all this. I know when you started helping us I admit I…hated your guts, but you and I have been working together more so I know you'll have my back and vice-versa. You can be upfront with me, Sondre.

SONDRE: …very well then. I don't know if we'll be able to stop Centaurion.

CURTIS: That doesn't seem like you, to doubt.

SONDRE: I know. But I wouldn't want things to end with matters unresolved that NEED to be resolved.

CURTIS: …such as?

SONDRE (He took in a breath): I don't want to make things worse on this team, seeing that it's already been through enough and we may not make it out of this alive. (Curtis raised his brow lightly.) …you were right to be paranoid before about me and Gale.

CURTIS: …what?

SONDRE: While you were fighting the Psycho Rangers awhile back, I managed to find Gale and rescue her and…she kissed me. (Curtis blinked, clearly confused.) I had never seen her like that and she had rarely hinted at me and we ended up having sexual intercourse on your bed.

CURTIS: …WHAT!?

SONDRE: But when I asked her about you two, she didn't tell me you two were together until after the fact. I didn't see why she was so attracted to me, maybe it was the fact she was letting her darkness control herself? Or perhaps it was the subconscious, I'm not sure—

CURTIS (Interrupting): You are openly admitting you had sex with my girlfriend.

SONDRE: …well, yes.

CURTIS: And she didn't tell you anything until after how many times?

SONDRE (He looked away and rubbed his arm): …three.

CURTIS: Three-… (It looked like he was about to smash one of the computers as he ran his hand through his hair.)

SONDRE: I understand that you're angry and I picked a bad time—

CURTIS (Angrily, trying to remain calm): You got that right…

SONDRE: But I thought you should know because holding any information on this would make both me and her look terrible.

CURTIS: Yet you held it from me anyway.

SONDRE: I needed to find the right time.

CURTIS: And when did you two stop?

SONDRE: After her training ceased.

CURTIS: …recently then. And it went on for…?

SONDRE: A few weeks, I cannot estimate.

CURTIS (He nodded his head slowly): …right.

SONDRE: I know you may find this hard to believe but I care about you and everyone on this team, even though I spend most of the time to myself. I feel terrible for being in that situation and I wish I could take it back. But you deserve to know.

CURTIS (He stood in silence, looking away before looking back at Sondre and nodding): …you're right. (He sighed quietly.) I'm not going to hurt you. Rather…I'm more confused that she lied to me.

SONDRE: She told you that she didn't do anything?

CURTIS: And now I don't know exactly who to trust. What I do know is that, if we DO get through all this, I have a lot of thinking to do.

SONDRE: I understand.

(Curtis nodded lightly but they soon felt the same rumbling from before and saw the others running down.)

VANCE: Time's up.

TERRETTO: Just in time though. (The others looked at Terretto from the top of the stairs as he made the scroll appear in Alexis' hands.) There is immense power within this scroll that, at the very least, should cripple Centaurion. There's no time to test it. Good luck.

ALEXIS: Right. Grieger might be planning an invasion on the city while he has us busy though.

CURTIS: Already taken care of. We'll be ready.

VANCE: Well then, I think it's time to meet the king. (He drew his morpher.) READY!

OTHERS (They drew theirs): READY!

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS, CURTIS, GALE: MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

SONDRE: SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

(The 6 quickly morphed and jumped on their Jet Streamers, revving the engines to take them out into the sky.)

**(CENTER OF SUNDRAVILLE)**

(Several hundred civilians began running away from Yuranzo, wielding the Red Psycho Sword. Behind him was a legion of Demonites marching behind him.)

YURANZO (He laughed to himself): Grieger said I wouldn't amount to anything well guess who is gonna take over this city now!? Listen up MY Demonites! Hehe, I'm gonna like the way that sounds. Let's take this city for our own, the way we should have done all those months ago!

(As Yuranzo turned back to start walking, laser blasts landed on the floor that made Yuranzo jump back. He looked up to see Protostar floating down with Arrow and Hope in their Advanced Combat Armor.)

PROTOSTAR: This city isn't going down without a fight, Yuranzo.

YURANZO (He groaned): Every single time…well I have my own army! You're out numbered.

ARROW (He summoned his Flambard): We've been through worse.

HOPE (She drew her swords): Sometimes you don't need the numbers advantage.

YURANZO: …whatever you say, kitty. (He held his sword up.) DEMONITES! SWARM THEM!

(The Demonites prepared to attack when they noticed something. Centaurion had emerged from the mountains once more and made its way back to the city, spotting the Crimson Phoenix, Golden Lion, Sapphira Shark, Lunar Griffin, and Emerald Serpent waiting for them.)

GRIEGER: So this is the last resistance the Mythic Knights have? An unstoppable goliath versus five little soldiers is the way you want to go out?

JT: We're going out the way any Power Ranger would. With a fight!

(Alexis raised up the scroll and it floated to Vance.)

VANCE: You ever hear the phrase the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well it's good to have friends…with a power up.

GRIEGER (Confused): …a power up?

ALEXIS: Watch and learn, Grieger. SAPHHIRA SHARK ZORD!

VANCE: CRIMSON PHOENIX ZORD!

JT: GOLDEN LION ZORD!

CURTIS: LUNAR GRIFFIN ZORD!

GALE: EMERALD SERPANT ZORD!

ALL 5: Beasts of the earth, sea, and sky, combine and unleash your might, Guardian Spirits; ARASTANU!

(All five of the guardians began to glow their respective colors and they each turned into pure light. They each suddenly attacked Grieger from all angles, causing sparks on his armor. The Lunar Griffin flew into the air and the Ancient Guardians assembled together. The Griffin's legs separated and the Shark and Lion turned into legs, attaching to the Griffin. The Phoenix screeched and its wings separated, turning into a circular shield with the symbol of Qerravale on it. The head glowed and made a new helmet for the Griffin while the Serpent wrapped itself around the waist and became a belt. A sword holster magically appeared on the belt with a blade already inside. The Griffin reached to the hilt and pulled out the blade, revealing it to be Excalibur. The 6 Knights appeared inside and plugged their artifacts into their consoles with Sondre putting his card reader in. From left to right were Sondre, Gale, Curtis, Vance, Alexis, and JT.)

ALL 6: ANCIENT GUARDIAN MEGAZORD, ONLINE!

GRIEGER: The Ancient Guardians…can combine!? How is that possible!? There were never any records of that!?

JT: Just when you think we couldn't come up with any more megazord combos, we pull out another one! (He snickered.) Pretty soon we'll have more combos then Wild Force! Just as long as there's not another Animus, I HATE THAT THING WITH A DYING PASSION!

VANCE: Insert "I don't care, I'll still crush you" and we have the start of pretty much every megazord fight. Now let's take this baby for a spin!

(The Guardian charged and attacked Centaurion's chest, fighting sword against shield with every strike. Centaurion's shield was much bigger and it used its shield to knock back Centaurion for more strikes. The two clashed again and Centaurion disarmed the shield. It wasted no time slicing into the Guardian over and over, causing sparks on the inside. Centaurion reared up and drove it's hooves a few times into the face of the Guardian. Despite the Guardian's best efforts, it was getting trounced yet again even though it was landing strong slices and strikes to Centaurion.)

JT: Are you serious? We're always supposed to overpower the guy in a new megazord debut! DAMN YOU NEEDING TO BREAK OUT OF RANGER TRADITIONS!

GALE: We've only chipped off ten percent; he's taken us down by thirty!

CURTIS: We're not gonna beat this guy with just a sword and shield. This thing must have some new attacks.

ALEXIS (She looked over her console and took out her wand): Then let's try this! (She drew a symbol with her wand): FROST BARRAGE!

(The Guardian raised its left fist and it turned to ice. Centaurion watched and brought up its shield to defend itself. Racing in, the Guardian drove the fist into the shield, turning it into ice. With one swipe of Excalibur, the shield shattered into pieces.)

GRIEGER: You think that's going to stop me!?

JT: It's just an appetizer, now for the main course! HYPER ROAR!

(The head of the Golden Lion detached and began to attack Centaurion rapidly. JT put his hands over the shield and watched a meter charge before making a fist and thrusting it forward. The mouth opened up and a lightning beam shot out, slicing through Centaurion and knocking him down. The Guardian leaped onto Centaurion, hitting several punches to the head, even trying to rip off the head but to no avail as it unleashed an energy burst, knocking back the Guardian. Grieger was able to absorb most of the roar but it wasn't enough to send it all back.)

VANCE: We need to get him out of the city before more people get hurt.

ALEXIS: And do what? He's going to keep absorbing our attacks! He'll just get enough energy to steal this Megazord and then we'll have nothing!

CURTIS: That's a risk we're going to have to take.

(Vance moved the sword forward and the Guardian charged forward, grabbing Centaurion and suddenly taking them up both up to the sky. Centaurion struggled and the Guardian was quick to spin it in the air and send it crashing down into the mountains. The Guardian glided down and landed on the ground, posing with Excalibur.)

GRIEGER: Impressive, you're lasting a little longer then last time. But all that energy you're giving me is going to make this end very quickly! WARRIOR MODE, INITIATE!

(Centaurion's body began to glow and its torso leapt out from the centaur section, gaining legs and landing with its blade held at the ready.)

GALE: …that's new.

GRIEGER: And it's just the start! CENTAUR CANNONS!

(The rest of the centaur glowed dark and changed form, fitting onto his back and shoulders like cannons.)

GRIEGER: Cannons charged, lock on! (Both cannons began to glow and produce energy.) FIRE!

(The Guardian wasted no time flapping its wings and flying away to dodge the rapid fire energy blasts. Centaurion kept turning as the Guardian flew through the air and kept on dodging. It didn't take long for the Guardian to get shot down. Centaurion raced in and began stomping along it, dealing slices onto the wings over and over. The Guardian was eventually able to get up but Centaurion began focusing his attacks, dealing harsh slice after slice into the chest and arms. The interior of the megazord began to spark as the Knights kept their ground.)

SONDRE: We can't take much more of this!

VANCE: We need to hold on then!

(The Guardian got back up and began to clash yet again with Centaurion, hitting a kick and a swift slice that knocked it back into the mountain. The Guardian flew up into the air and began raining down an arsenal of fire, electricity, and ice, exploding around Centaurion to harm him because of the explosion's splash damage. Unfortunately the splash damage was absorbed and charged into the cannons, sending it all back and slicing into the Guardian, sending it crashing to the ground. Centaurion walked over and grabbed the Guardian by the neck, starting to drain its energy.)

ALEXIS: Hold on he says, while we're being drained!

VANCE: I don't see you doing anything "princess".

ALEXIS (She growled): DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS YOU SELFISH, ARROGANT, ROCKSTAR WANNA-BE!

JT (He stepped in between them): ok, not to interrupt but we kind of have a red-faced ex-king to take out.

VANCE: Oh would you just do us all a favor and shut up, both of you?

ALEXIS: Hey! Don't tell him to shut up!

GRIEGER (He chuckled): This is very amusing…Arcana has certainly twisted all of your strings. Now you will fall by MY hand!

(By one of the cliffs, a dark portal opened and Arcana slipped through, looking up to watch the fight. He grinned, crossing his arms.)

ARCANA: Ahh…I arrived just in time. I think it's time we cut Grieger's little streak… (He snapped his fingers.) …short.

(Grieger laughed as he could feel all the energy absorbing itself into Centaurion. Suddenly though, he groaned loudly in pain as red electricity began to filter through the entire zord. The Knights looked up to see this as Centaurion stumbled, dropping to one knee. It began to spark as Grieger watched his energy meters start to plummet.)

GRIEGER: HOW MANY INTERFERENCES MUST THIS FIGHT ENDURE!? (He yelled out as he slammed his hand on the controls.)

SONDRE: How did—

GALE: Don't question it; let's strike him with his defenses down!

(Flapping its wings in the air, the Guardian looked down and held Excalibur up, charging its energy up and zipping around, causing a tornado of fire to wrap around and begin to sear the armor. Centaurion tried to absorb the tornado but, to his surprise, he was unable to and the tornado passed, leaving his energy drained.)

GRIEGER (Growing frustrated): How is this possible!? Why is it not absorbing!?

SONDRE; Because the Ancient Guardians have more power then you realize!

ALEXIS: We need to end this before he gets his strength back.

CURTIS: We're on it. (He picked up the Ivory Crusader.) You know what to do Vance?

VANCE: …it's like instinct, yes. (He drew Excalibur and looked to Curtis with a nod.)

(Both swords glowed their respective colors as the Ivory Crusader duplicated itself, appearing in the Guardian's other hand.)

VANCE/CURTIS: GUARDIAN DOOM STRIKE!

(With one final assault, the Guardian flew down and landed in front of Centaurion. Wielding both glowing blades, they each hit 3 strikes before they both swung down together, suddenly breaking the torso armor. It stumbled back as Grieger screamed in pain. Without any warning, the Guardian used Excalibur to decapitate Centaurion. The Guardian leaped back and watched as Centaurion sparked, causing mini explosions on its frame before suddenly exploding into pieces, an explosion much more powerful than the others.)

ALEXIS: YES!

JT (Like a gospel singer): HALLELUJAH!

GALE: How did he suddenly just power down like that?

CURTIS: I'm questioning that too.

(Down below, a dark portal opened up in the remnants of Centaurion and the others looked down to see it.)

SONDRE: I have a feeling this isn't over yet.

VANCE: Leave it to us.

CURTIS: You sure?

VANCE: Right now, Protostar and the others could use your help if Demonites are invading. Me, JT, and Alexis are going in.

GALE: …good luck then.

(The 6 left the Megazord as it vanished up into the sky. Curtis, Gale, and Sondre left on their Jet Streamers leaving Vance, JT, and Alexis standing in front of the portal.)

ALEXIS: Well…this is it. The final battle.

JT: Yeah, not bad for a dork, a muay thai dude, and a cold yet sexy witch lady. (Alexis blushed and Vance just rolled his eyes.) So is this the part where we reach the save point?

VANCE: Whatever is in that portal is something we all should be prepared for. No more jokes, no more one liners, in there is going to be a fight that will literally decide what happens to all of us. I don't care about the past. What matters is right here and now. So are you two in?

JT: Always, one liners or not, time to make the Mighty Morphins proud!

ALEXIS: I've been training my whole childhood for this, I'm ready.

VANCE: Then let's go.

(The three nodded at one another and made their way through the portal, watching it close behind them.)

**(THE NETHER MAGMA OCEAN ISLAND: PYRANIS)**

(Deep within the Nether, far from the castle, was an ocean of lava. Above the ocean was a large floating island. The portal from the wreckage opened up and dropped Vance, JT, and Alexis on the island. They quickly got to their feet and summoned their weapons, looking around. Their island was massive, almost like a giant field. A force field shimmered, doming the area. They each looked up to see the orange glowing sky, almost like that of Mars. Below them were various other tiny islands and in the distance was a volcano, brewing acid and emitting smoke in the air.)

ALEXIS; Where are we?

VANCE: Somewhere in the Nether. (He looked over the edge to see the lava ocean.) …be on your guard. Exposure to the darkness will drain you faster than you think.

ALEXIS: That's why I came prepared. (She pulled out her Master Wand.) I made sure when we're morphed that our armor is shielded from any draining or poison.

JT (He sighed dreamfully): You gotta love her convenient spells. (Looked awkwardly at Vance) Oooh, wait. We probably could have used that when you…

VANCE: Shut it.

GRIEGER: How petty.

(The Knights looked to see Grieger across from them, sword on his shoulder with a look of general amusement.)

ALEXIS: It's over Grieger! Now what are you going to do? We took down your war zord so now you have NOTHING!

GRIEGER: If only that were true…unfortunately, it is not, Mythic Knights.

JT: It has to be! You had one plan this entire time revolving around Centaurion!

VANCE: One big gamble on losing over and over again and then cashing in to run away with all the glory. And then we destroyed it.

GRIEGER: But at the price of taking out three megazords, crippling two and taking one for myself. You would have been done for had Centaurion not been disabled. Now you stand before me like three mice before a mighty tiger. (He looked to Vance.) Perhaps the number advantage will favor you seeing that one couldn't do it alone.

VANCE: That's not going to work on me. I don't need the darkness or anyone else to defeat you!

ALEXIS (She put her hand on his shoulder): If you go in like that, he will flatten you. We need to work together.

GRIEGER: Now why isn't she the Red Knight, I wonder? She clearly knows how to be a better leader.

(JT suddenly threw a ball of electricity at Grieger that was quickly deflected.)

JT: Don't even try it. I've had enough with villains trying to make us fight each other. And if you're gonna bore us with a "darkness is unstoppable, five minutes takes twelve episodes, Dragon Ball Z" style speech, you might as well shut up and let me break your face in!

GRIEGER (He looked to the three Knights before settling on Vance): You're right, except for you breaking my face. I am done with sitting in the shadows, collecting the souls I need. I am one of the most powerful demons the Nether has ever created and it's time I show exactly how powerful a Demon King can be! It's time for your adventure to come to an end…not as brave warriors but fallen teenagers!

(Suddenly, a blade came straight out of Grieger's chest, stabbed straight through.)

JT AND ALEXIS: WHAT!?

VANCE: …major déjà vu….

(Grieger looked down at the sword impaled through him and saw it retract out. A figure walked out from behind Grieger and walked to the side. And there he was: Arcana with the Cursed Blade on his shoulder. Grieger dropped to one knee and held his chest.)

GRIEGER: W-what have you done to me, you insolent weasel?

ARCANA: Hmm, no one's ever called me a weasel before. But since you asked, I'm making this fight much more interesting. How fitting that you made me, and here I am to UN-make you!

GRIEGER: Is that so? All you've done is made me STRONGER!

(Grieger suddenly stood up and his entire body became enveloped in darkness, wrapping him into some sort of cocoon. The Knights and Arcana watched as arches of electricity shot around and exploded. Two giant arms burst out of the cocoon and the rest of the cocoon shattered, revealing a much more feral, bestial looking monster. It grew horns, long blade like claws, large dark wings, chest armor, and a scorpion tail. Grieger's Master Sword suddenly floated in the air and grew two dark red eyes, swinging in the air menacingly.)

VANCE: They always think that getting bigger will make them better. (He drew Excalibur.)

JT: The bigger they are… (He drew his Shield.)

ALEXIS: The harder they fall! (She drew her Master Wand.)

VANCE, JT, ALEXIS: EXCELSIOR, POWER UP! (The three gained their Battalizers.)

ALEXIS: We'll handle the sword, you handle Grieger.

(Vance nodded and JT and Alexis quickly went to distract the sword. Vance turned to Arcana.)

ARCANA: That just leaves you and me.

VANCE: Don't ever think I'll team up with you again. You better have a good strategy.

ARCANA: I do. (He smirked and gained his Black Knight armor, similar to that of the regular black knights, but much more regal looking.) Stay out my way.

(Arcana wielded the Cursed Blade and smirked, charging in and blocking swipes from Grieger's claws. Grieger was quick, but so was Arcana. Vance watched their attacks and waited for a time to strike, deciding to attack from behind and slice at the legs. His fight with Psycho Red had taught him one important lesson; if you're fighting a bigger enemy, always aim for the legs. Vance wasted no time leaping up onto Grieger's back. He slashed several times along his shoulder, dodging the hands as he front flipped and delivered a hard slash against the chest armor. Arcana began to shoot rapid dark fireballs while Vance added his own, cracking the armor. Grieger roared and charged, knocking Arcana away. Grieger pinned down Vance and stared at him, grabbing him and slamming him multiple times in the ground. Arcana watched and shook his head.)

ARCANA: I expected better of the Red Knight, don't let him walk over you.

VANCE (In pain): I don't see you doing anything!

ARCANA: Perhaps you're just as weak as JT and I have to protect you.

VANCE: Don't EVER compare me to him!

(Vance zipped and flipped, knocking Grieger in the head with a kick. Vance leapt and hit several slashes on the chest, making Excalibur glow. Arcana charged in and bashed Grieger in the head with his sword. He dodged Grieger's swipes though one swipe knocked him away to the edge, the sword flying and landing in the ground. Vance saw this and ran over to it, drawing Grieger. He grabbed the Cursed Blade and ignored the pulsing dark purple electricity, wielding and attacking with both. Vance leapt and drove Grieger's claws into the ground, zipping around to slice them clean off. The claws vanished like darkness, leaving the big fists. Grieger wasted no time disarming Vance of the Cursed Blade and pummeled him with hard rights and lefts before being stopped by Excalibur.)

VANCE (Groaning, trying to hold back Grieger): A-alright big guy, that's enough! DRAGON VORTEX!

(Vance brought his hands together after knocking away Grieger and charged up a giant fireball in his hands, shooting it forward with added power from his Rapier. The force struck Grieger and tore through him, shattering his armor. The force rocketed him back and shattered the force field, sending Grieger crashing onto one of the lower islands. Arcana walked to Vance's side and chuckled.)

ARCANA: He isn't down yet, Red Knight.

VANCE: Then let's finish it. (He leaped down to the other island with Arcana.)

(On one of the other islands, JT and Alexis clashed against Grieger's Master Sword. Neither one of them had every fought an animated sword so they both were on their guard, blocking strikes and dodging them if necessary. The eyes began to shoot laser beams from its eyes, narrowly missing JT and Alexis.)

JT: A floating sword?! Seriously!? Anyone else getting a Legend of Zelda vibe? It can't just be me. Don't you have some spells to slow this thing down!? (He yelped, ducking under a few swipes, blocking with his axe.)

ALEXIS: I'M TRYING!

(Alexis' ice arrows kept missing, as the sword was too fast to catch. She eventually got lucky and the sword froze in midair. Both JT and Alexis attacked with a fury until the sword un-thawed itself. Alexis fired off another arrow but this one accidentally struck JT, knocking him back with a yelp. Alexis drew her Shark Fin Blades, moving in to unleash a flurry of ice on the sword. She wasted little time in attacking against it, rolling under a swipe, and then stabbing both of the eyes with her blades. The blade screeched and began to shoot bolts of lightning out that struck Alexis. She groaned out in pain, falling back, feeling the paralysis take over. She looked at the blade, ready to strike her, and she braced for impact.)

JT: OH NO HE DON'T! ROARING THUNDER!

(The sword froze and turned to see JT using the attack to stun the sword. With one powerful leap, JT zipped past the Master Sword, a loud shrieking sound following. JT looked back and the Master Sword began to twitch violently, becoming enveloped in darkness, then exploding into pieces, the pieces melting and fading away. JT helped Alexis up and hugged her.)

ALEXIS: Thanks.

JT: Anytime, babe. (Alexis cocked an eyebrow when he called her that.) Err, I mean Lexi… girl… lady!

ALEXIS: "Babe?" (She thought for a moment.) I kind of like it, it's cute.

(The two looked up to the other islands where Grieger, Arcana, and Vance were fighting and JT used his super speed to transport them back up. Arcana rolled under a strike from Grieger and charged his blade up, holding it backhanded.)

ARCANA: FINAL CHAOS STRIKE!

(Arcana began to spin and suddenly zipped around, slicing into Grieger over and over from all angles in quick strikes, finally ending in Arcana drawing a circle of black fire, charging, and finally slashing into Grieger. Arcana leapt back and posed slightly, watching Grieger begin to spark electricity. He suddenly began to shift forms, changing back into his normal form.)

GRIEGER: T-that's impossible, how did you learn that attack!?

ARCANA: I didn't learn it. (He looked to Vance.) Thank the Red Knight.

GRIEGER (In pain, trying to get to his feet): I will NOT be defeated by my own creation and three children.

VANCE: You don't have a choice. (Vance moved closer and charged, kicking him down and pointing his Rapier down at him.) Game over, Grieger. Don't make me destroy you.

(JT and Alexis watched in silence. Vance looked down upon Grieger before drawing his Rapier away.)

GRIEGER: …finish me. You've defeated me Vance.

VANCE: You really think it was easy? (Anger slowly rising, unusually cool at first.) No. I want you to leave and never come back. I don't want you to just surrender and leave, I want you to run away.

GRIEGER: You what?

VANCE: "Run away." I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you King Runaway. I want your Demonites, the ones you have left, to laugh at you because they were led by King Runaway. I want every demon in your little prison of fallen generals to know they failed their King Runaway. AND WHEN ANYONE ELSE COMES TO YOU AND ASK IF TRYING TO GET TO ME THROUGH THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE— (He suddenly began to go back to calm.) …is in anyway a good idea…I want you to tell them your name.

(Grieger looked up silently and watched Vance leave before starting to raise his hand. Arcana noticed this and did nothing but Vance was quick to turn around.)

VANCE: You asked for it. FLAMES OF DESTINY!

(Vance shot his hand forward and blasted Grieger with an intense amount of fire, chaining him in place as a fire tunnel appeared in front of Vance, trapping Grieger. The pillar rose up, as did Vance, drawing a fire circle with Excalibur. JT and Alexis raised their weapons to lend their power to Vance's attack.)

VANCE: This is for my friends, my family, and all the people who suffered because of you! INFERNOA!

(Vance zipped forward and disappeared as he went through the pillar. A loud piercing sound was heard and Vance reappeared away from Grieger, kneeling, sword extended. The pillar disappeared and Grieger suddenly sparked and exploded. Vance turned his head back and stared at the remnants. They suddenly began to glow and wrap around, raising in the air.)

JT: …okay seriously, how many lives does this guy have!?

VANCE: One more. (He looked to them and then noticed Arcana leaving in a portal, looking back and smirking as he vanished.) …leave this to me. (He flipped Excalibur and flapped the wings to take to the air.) Now let's finish this.

(The remnants began reforming and suddenly lightning struck them, turning Grieger into his mega form.)

ALEXIS: But how are we going to stop him without a Megazord!?

VANCE: The same way we always stop everybody: by not giving up.

JT: Cheesy but effective, I have taught you well.

(JT and Alexis raised their weapons and suddenly, their weapons began glowing bright. They began to glow as well and they turned into orbs, one of yellow and one of blue, and flew into Excalibur to give it power. Vance flew up and channeled his energy.)

VANCE: POWER OF THE PHOENIX, SHARK, LION, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH!

(With this, Vance was wrapped in red fire and began to grow to half the size of Grieger's mega form. Each of their forms grew wings and flapped them, floating in the air. Vance held up Excalibur, Grieger's wrist became a blade, and the two stared down one another.)

GRIEGER: You can't stop me Vance. You will fall just like the rest!

VANCE: Not if I take you with me! (Thinking to himself.) I need to beat this guy and get the hell out of here. If I can't…no, there is no can't. Not anymore!

(Vance lunged forward and the two began to clash again. Grieger, in his new form, was just as quick as Vance and began parrying his attacks. Vance grunted, feeling every single slash tear into him. He went on the defensive to try and study Grieger's attack but he realized this would be a huge mistake if he didn't start attacking. Against his better judgment, Vance flipped over Grieger and attacked his back, drawing Grieger to attack, block, and counter. Grieger caught this eventually and began flapping his wings quicker, flying higher into the air. Vance gave chase, launching fireballs to try and attack Grieger.)

GRIEGER: Two can play at this game!

(Vance glided through the air, watching Grieger shoot flurries of dark fireballs. The flurries turned into beams of fire that Vance was able to dodge. One beam hit Vance and stunned him, allowing Grieger to grab him and start punching him in the gut and the head. Grieger drove his knee into Vance's face and knocked him away. Vance rolled, getting back to his feet and the two shot beams of fire at one another. Vance knew what to do and broke it, charging and spearing Grieger off the island. Grieger flapped his wings and began to fly away, Vance giving chase.)

VANCE: You can't run away forever!

(Grieger looked down and began heading further up into the sky. Vance eventually caught up and began slicing into Grieger, knocking him back with a kick. Vance spun his body around and suddenly sliced into Grieger's wings, trying to take them out. Grieger knocked him back with the flap of his wings so Vance quickly put away Excalibur, relying on his fists. With a charge, Vance speared Grieger again and the two began to fall. They brawled against one another in one final round, both of them heading straight down to the acid volcano. Grieger clung to Vance and head butted him, trying to disorient him.)

GRIEGER: You won't be surviving to tell the tale, Vance!

VANCE: I will! And you know what I'm gonna tell them?! (He channeled the fire in him and growled, raising his fist.) THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER DOUBT A KNIGHT!

(With one final punch, Vance sent Grieger crashing into the volcano, a piercing scream echoing through the air upon impact. Vance was able to stop himself just in time, taking to the skies and crashing onto the island by JT and Alexis. They both helped him up as they saw the volcano glow and erupt.)

VANCE: We need to get out of here, NOW.

ALEXIS: Don't have to tell us twice.

(Alexis looked back at the area where the portal had dropped them. The three of them raised their weapons and the portal suddenly opened. They wasted no time quickly jumping through it. When they landed on the other side, they were back in the mountains. They looked back to the portal and they raised their weapons again.)

JT: We need to seal this place so Grieger can't get out.

ALEXIS: You did kill him, right?

VANCE: You saw him go into that volcano. (He focused his energy.) Come on, we need all the energy we can muster.

(JT and Alexis nodded as they channeled their energy, forming a seal upon the portal. It began to spark as the seal tried to take shape. Vance turned his head and spotted Arcana by him, raising the Cursed Blade to add energy. With the Cursed Blade, the seal took shape, forming a lock around the portal as it sparked.)

ARCANA: You might want to move away.

(The others did as the portal suddenly imploded on itself, creating the sound of an explosion and energy wave that knocked the three back. When they got up, the portal was gone. They each stared at it before looking to one another.)

JT: …and that, ladies and gentlemen, IS A WRAP!

(JT and Alexis high fived one another before they looked at Vance. He only nodded at them, turning and motioning his head. They hadn't notice Arcana sneak away through a portal.)

**(THE MIDDLE OF SUNDRAVILLE)**

(While the fight against Grieger took place in the Nether, an all-out battle raged between the military [led by Protostar, Arrow, and Hope] and the Demonites led by Yuranzo. The fight was evenly matched despite the three on one advantage. They had heard an explosion before with Centaurion exploding after it was defeated and they were more surprised when an explosion from the same area occurred, after the portal closed. Yuranzo stopped his assault, jumping back.)

YURANZO: …looks like I'm in luck. (He looked to the three who stood before him.) Sorry to cut this fight short, even though it wasn't even shown, but I believe I can hear opportunity knocking!

(Protostar, Arrow, and Hope watched Yuranzo summon a portal while the other Demonites looked around in confusion. They quickly vanished as well.)

**(KING GRIEGER'S CASTLE THRONE ROOM)**

(It was only a matter of time before the news echoed throughout the walls of King Grieger's Castle: Grieger had been defeated and sealed within the darkest parts of the Nether. Triano was the first to hear about this and quickly made his way to the throne room, surveying the empty room and the empty throne. He walked towards it and stopped, staring at it.)

TRIANO (Saddened): …you will be avenged, my king. It shouldn't have ended like this. (He stared at the throne.) However…maybe it's time for a new king to take the throne.

YURANZO: Truer words have never been spoken, old friend. (Triano turned to see Yuranzo approaching, Psycho Sword in hand.) How fitting that we stand here with this empty throne as OUR prize...and by ours I mean MINE!

(With that Yuranzo zipped forward and slashed into Triano, knocking him back. Triano fell back and looked up to see Yuranzo crawling over the throne like a spider.)

YURANZO (He giggled manically, getting settled): Oh I'm gonna get used to it. It's fitting, no? Since I have the Demonites, the sword, the castle, you might as well just bow KING Yuranzo!

TRIANO: I'd rather die than ever serve an incompetent punk like you.

YURANZO: You may not have a choice! (He stood up and raised his sword.) At long last, after all the suffering, the torment, and the waiting, I can fina—

(Before Yuranzo could finish his sentence, a red beam fired from the other side of the room and struck Yuranzo, almost instantly turning him to stone.)

YURANZO (Muffled): SON OF A BITCH ARE YOU SERIOUS, EVERY TIME, EVERY TIME THIS HAPPENS REALLY!? REALLY?!

(Triano turned to see Xavious walking into the room. Triano slightly bowed to Xavious who waved his hand.)

XAVIOUS: There's no need for that Triano.

TRIANO: …are you…?

XAVIOUS: If anyone is going to be King, it will be the one whose reign was cut short before this all happened. (He looked at Triano.) I don't blame either of you for thinking you could have taken the throne. A true King doesn't wait in the shadows to pick up the scraps.

(Yuranzo muffled something as Xavious snapped his fingers and a portal opened, a frozen Yuranzo falling through and the portal closed.)

TRIANO: Where's he going?

XAVIOUS: To the darkest depths of the Nether Prison. I think the prisoners need an example of what not to do if they wish to take the throne for themselves. (Triano looked at him confused before nodding.) Oh don't worry; you have a bigger purpose to serve. I need a second in command to lead my own forces.

TRIANO: Consider me in.

XAVIOUS: But first…

(Xavious walked over to the throne and sat down, looking up to the mirror.)

**(BACK IN THE MOUNTAINS)**

(Vance, JT, and Alexis looked up to the skies to see some clouds manifest into the shape of Xavious' face.)

JT: Woah…Monty Python déjà vu…

XAVIOUS: Mythic Knights! Though I was skeptical upon watching your fight against Grieger, I believe that you have earned your place in history. But darker times lie ahead for you now that I am in charge.

VANCE: Figures.

XAVIOUS: It will take some time for me to fully get back my strength and reestablish myself as king. Therefore, I am giving the Knights six months to recuperate.

ALEXIS: That's…unusually generous?

JT (Like the Godfather): Sounds like an offer we cannot refuse. (Normally) But what's the catch?

XAVIOUS: When those six months are over, your next adventure will begin. I hope for a true challenge upon that time and if not, this city will be mine.

(The clouds returned to normal and the three Knights looked at one another, nodding.)

(**LATER THAT DAY… TERRETTO'S ROOM)**

(Vance sat in front of Terretto, quietly. He fixed his tanktop and reached down for his morpher, detaching it. Terretto's face changed from intrigue to confusion.)

TERRETTO: You're sure?

VANCE: …yes.

TERRETTO: And there's no other way to convince you?

VANCE (He handed the morpher over to Terretto): No. it's for the best right now.

TERRETTO: Why do you say that, Vance?

VANCE: I-…there's a lot of reasons. Take into account everything that's happened since Arcana's return.

TERRETTO: I am aware.

VANCE: Then think about it from my perspective. Everything in my life, as upside down as it was since I became a Knight, got twisted and warped because of being stabbed by the Cursed Blade. I almost KILLED JT and Sondre because I couldn't control myself. I made myself a danger to everyone on the team and I'm pretty sure I broke the Oath. I don't deserve to be a Knight or a Power Ranger at all after what I let happen.

TERRETTO: You couldn't have prevented this.

VANCE: I COULD HAVE TRIED! (Terretto remained unphased.) And you know, maybe being exposed to the darkness helped me out. It opened my eyes and made me more aware of everything. I felt so narrow minded before and now I understand so many things I didn't before. It's put my entire life into perspective.

TERRETTO: But at what cost, may I ask? Your sanity? Sondre I was very fortunate to have back once he was able to overcome Arcana's grip. You are just as important to me as any of the others Vance.

VANCE: Maybe you don't realize this Terretto but Arcana won.

TERRETTO: Won?

VANCE: …Arcana invaded my mind after we beat Grieger. He thanked me because everything went to plan, according to him. When we were fighting Centaurion we were literally THIS close to actually losing. If it wasn't for Arcana and the virus he put into Centaurion, we wouldn't have won. Even with his fight with JT, he swapped Alexis' soul and brought it back and tricked JT into believing he had Alexis' soul. I saw him this close to dying against JT and he didn't take his soul because he humbled him. JT was able to almost take him out and I couldn't.

TERRETTO: You can't believe everything Arcana says. He's not to be trusted.

VANCE: He told me that things aren't over and that he will leave me alone until the time comes when Xavious is ready to strike. His entire plan revolved around a series of events that would break our team psychologically. Through Ziara, he broke Gale when she learned she was a demon. Look what happened when Gale had the scythe or when she got captured, she became a very different person. Whatever she did has affected her relationship with Curtis and her Idon'tknowhat-ship between Sondre.

TERRETTO: Unfortunately I am aware of what Sondre and Gale did.

VANCE: Arcana handpicked Quintin to be the one who would break us all at some point. He didn't destroy us but he created wounds and fractures.

TERRETTO: Wounds and fractures that can be fixed, yes?

VANCE: Not for me. I think I've caused enough damage here. I got rid of all the darkness but I am seeing these weird flashes that I can't control. The last thing I want is to end up hurting someone again. Therefore I'm taking myself off this team for well, the betterment of everyone else. I'm going to use those months Xavious gave us and…put my own life back together. I need a lot of time to think on what's going to happen next and I have my own life I've been neglecting. I'm pretty sure my job as a photographer went down the hole and I don't think my music is going to give me money to provide for me and my dad. You don't NEED me as much as you think if you can just give the Red Knight Morpher to someone else. Maybe someone like Alexis or Curtis deserves it since they clearly know how to be a better leader then me.

TERRETTO: That decision rests with me Vance. And was your entire experience that bad? One mistake can't ruin that experience forever.

VANCE: No. Believe me; I had a hell of a fun time with this. I never thought any of this would happen but I made the most of it. What I don't really like is feeling like this was my destiny since my dad was a Knight. Right now though, it's time I pick up on the chances that I passed on, music wise AND with my family. (He stood up and bowed to Terretto before picking up his backpack.)

TERRETTO: Vance? (Vance stopped and turned.) I look forward to your return when the time comes. Will you be coming back though?

VANCE: …who knows?

(Terretto nodded as Vance opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.)

**(CURTIS AND GALE'S ROOM)**

(Gale had gone straight to their room while Curtis went to check on their Jet Streamers. He had quite some time to think about what Sondre had told him. He still remained confused and almost torn up, realizing what he had to do. After about ten minutes, Curtis made his way back up to his room, noticing that it was open. Worried, he opened the door…and saw Gale packing a bag. She looked up to him and smiled while Curtis' face remained neutral.)

GALE: Curtis, hey! (She smiled, standing up.) Are you alright?

CURTIS (Crossing his arms slightly): Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.

GALE: I think I may have found a lead to my past. I'm going to talk to Xavious and look through the archives, see if I can figure out who my dad was. I know I've been slacking off, due to recent events, but I wanna make these months count. Xavious will help me out and then, it's going to be just you and me—

CURTIS (Interrupting): I'm not coming with you.

GALE (Confused): W-what?

CURTIS: …I already found out the truth.

GALE: Truth? (She giggled nervously.) What truth do you mean?

CURTIS: About you and Sondre.

GALE: There was nothing between us Curtis—

CURTIS: Why do you have to lie? (Gale said nothing.) You can seriously look into my eyes and say that to me? Sondre told me what had happened.

GALE (She rolled her eyes): What does he know? (She went back to packing.) Do you believe him?

CURTIS: Yes.

GALE (She stopped again and looked up at him): And you'd believe him over me? Yeah, glad to know you trust me.

CURTIS: I'm not here to have this stretch out into a long argument. I'm actually not as hurt as I thought I would be. Rather…I'm surprised you lied to me. Twice. You owe me at least an answer.

GALE: …because I wanted to forget it ever happened and move on. I made a mistake alright? A really stupid, stupid mistake. But I want you to be in my shoes and let me take apart your life and then MAYBE you can see how I feel! You think I asked for any of this!?

CURTIS: Gale. (He sighed.) You and I, we had something special in Lightspeed. You became a completely different person when you came back and got the Scythe. Was I just not good enough for you?

GALE: Curtis…

CURTIS: That must have been it. (He glared.) You might as well tell me the truth because if I hear another lie—

GALE: I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! (Curtis froze.) You wanted to get rid of the darkness and put me back to normal. Sondre wanted to help me and I let the darkness take me down his path. I didn't even realize what I was doing till I lost my training! I need to learn to control myself before anything else happens.

CURTIS: Then consider this a wakeup call. I'm staying here to help Sondre and I think it's best you and I go our separate ways.

GALE: You really think so? After everything? (She walked to him and took his hands in hers.) I'm sorry, alright? What more do you want?

CURTIS: I want the old Gale back.

GALE (She looked into his eyes and glared): The old me is dead. If you can't handle the new me, then maybe you should leave! Why aren't you being supportive of me and just kicking me to the ground?

CURTIS (Anger beginning to rise): Because YOU broke something precious between us. I have done NOTHING but be faithful and honest to you since we got together and clearly that wasn't enough for you to sleep with Sondre more than once! If you had been upfront with me, I'd be willing to forgive you but you lied to me and kept all this from me. How can two people even trust one another if one can't be true? I don't care if I'm being dramatic, answer me that?! Am I not good enough for you?! Are you going to run off with Sondre into the darkness?!

GALE: Curtis, I'm—

CURTIS: Just shut up! I don't want to hear any more bullshit from you! (He turned and began to leave but stopped and sighed.) …I was going to be cool through this, not get mad, and I did anyway. (He regained his composure and looked to her.) …just go. You've got your own stuff to do that I'm not a part of. I tried to be supportive and maybe make this relationship work but now I know that I'm not worth that much to you now.

GALE: Oh get off of it! You're the one who's leaving!

CURTIS: …you're the one who's not stopping me.

(Gale's eyes widened as she watched Curtis leave and slam the door shut, heading out of the base.)

**(ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(Both Arcana and a hooded figure stood watching the fight in their crystal ball.)

?: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were obsessed with this human. You're not going to be stalking him this entire break are you?

ARCANA: I don't see a point. He has served his purpose and I've already contacted him for the last time in a long time.

?: But now's our chance to strike! We can take them all out while Xavious gives them their break. We can attack them individually; drive them even further to the edge!

ARCANA: …fortunately for us, they'll tear themselves apart without much effort. Xavious won't have the soul collecting strategy as before…but he won't forget about Centaurion.

(The figure turned its head over to see Quintin laying on the table in a comatose state, wrapped in purple energy.)

?: …and what about Quintin?

ARCANA: His wound isn't fatal. He's lucky to have survived a fight with Vance…but he will be ready when the time comes.

?: Not as a human. Humans are—

ARCANA: Surprisingly persistent. You are, at your core, a human despite the regenerations you have gone through. Need I remind you I could have left you behind?

?: …so then what do we do?

ARCANA: We lay low like the rest until the time is right. This war will continue, regardless of who claims the throne. The throne will belong to the Black Knights…and the true king will rise.

**(ALEXIS' ROOM)**

(With the battle with Grieger finally over, Alexis could finally rest in the peace and quiet of her room. She was more than glad to be able to see this room again, being trapped in the nether was like a nightmare: she was powerless, she was unable to escape, and even worse… she was alone. While she always enjoyed her quiet time, she didn't enjoy being alone for too long. She'd gotten so used to having the others around [some more than others] she couldn't imagine life without them anymore. Then she glanced over at the picture on her nightstand, the last thing she saw every night, an 8-year-old Alexis standing happily alongside her parents.)

ALEXIS (She gave a teary smile): I miss you mom, dad. But you'll be happy to know I finally found someone. I wish you could meet him, I think you would've liked him.

(At just that moment, she heard a scratching at the door and smirked; she then wiped her tears away and walked over towards the door.)

ALEXIS (Calling out, smiling mischievously): Gee, I wonder who that could be behind my door at this hour?

(She then hastily opened the door and JT [who had been leaning on the door plotting his next move] fell inside onto the floor.)

ALEXIS (She smiled): Just as I thought.

JT (He immediately stood upright): curses! I've been discovered by the sexy blue lady!

ALEXIS (She snickered): Well I did learn from the best. (JT blushed.) Hey, how are you feeling?

JT: Well aside from a few cuts, bruises, and the feeling that I've effectively screwed everything up, I'm good. What about you? I wanted to see how you were doing after the whole…Drey thing.

ALEXIS: I'll survive, I'm just glad to finally have Drey out of my life. Right now the only problem I have is that my new lover is putting too much of the burden on himself.

JT: That leads me to the next reason I was here; I was just curious about…well, you know what happened before Grieger attacked.

ALEXIS: Yeah? What about it?

JT: I just wanted to know if what you said if it was real. I mean I wanna be sure everything you said was real or if it was just one of "in the heat of the moment" moments. (Alexis shot him a hurt look and he started getting nervous.) Uh, I mean not that I think it was one of those moments. B-because I just wanna be sure cause well you know my history with most women, and you're literally the first girl who I ever… d'oh I mean I just I…

ALEXIS (She snickered and put a finger to his lips, silencing him): Jack. You have nothing to worry about. Of course what I said was real. When I thought I was in love with Drey, it wasn't real love, just some pointless pathetic fangirl crush. I already knew he was a bit of a jerk, but I didn't think too much about it because of those stupid dreadlocks.

JT: Well those were pretty cool dreadlocks. Maybe next time I grow my hair out that long I'll get dreadlocks like that! I'll be the coolest and whitest Jamaican the world's ever seen!

ALEXIS (She rolled her eyes): Yes well, getting back to me; but then I met you, and I'll admit I was skeptical and I thought your whole "crazy-boy" thing was just an act. But the more you and I got closer…the more I got to see the real you. True I would've wished for better circumstances than being tied up and held captive in a warehouse, or stuck in a goblin-limbo, or having to take one of Drake's stupid tours-

JT: Or getting stuck in Sondre's head or the whole blowing myself up thing? (He smiled awkwardly.)

ALEXIS (She snickered): Yeah, definitely could've gone without those either. But if I could do it all again, I definitely would. I mean like I said before, you're unique: you're creative, funny, loyal, and… (She blushed furiously.) And even from the beginning I thought you were kind of cute.

JT: (His own blush reflected hers.) Well, what you see is what you get Lexi. Because you deserve a guy who'll treat you right. I mean Drey, even if he wasn't a snake originally, was an idiot to give you up! You're beautiful, you're super smart, you kick butt with an arrow, and…well ok you WERE hard to get along with at first; you can be a really caring person.

(And that was the icing on top of the cake, Alexis pulled JT into a tight embrace, and the two shared yet another passionate and tender kiss. Once they stopped, JT lifted his leg high in the air behind him.)

JT: …so…we're really going for it?

ALEXIS: Almost, I only have three rules. (JT's eyes widened in panic.) No worry, it's nothing too demanding. Just that we promise no pressure on each other, complete and total honesty even when we're at out lowest, and most importantly… none of those cutsie-wootsy nicknames I hear on the television!

JT: …I like those rules. Wait, does the "Icy Queen of Eternal Sexiness" count as a cutsie-wootsy name?

ALEXIS: …no, it's too weird to be cute… (She smiled warmly.) But it is sweet.

JT: Will there be the occasional snuggle?

ALEXIS (She smirked): Only if you're feeling lucky.

JT: I'm feeling lucky.

ALEXIS: In that case, I guess then yes we are really going for it.

JT: Yay, but I've got two rules of my own: 1, I wanna see a smile on your face at least once or five times a day-

ALEXIS (She smiled warmly): Well with you that shouldn't be too hard.

JT: And two…I get to be the boyfriend!

ALEXIS (She only giggled): Sounds fair to me.

(JT suddenly noticed the suitcase on Alexis' bed filled with her books, her wands, and her morpher.)

JT: Uh… are you going somewhere?

ALEXIS: Huh? Oh yes, well I figured if Xavious is good on his word, I might do a little traveling. I mean there's so much of this world I wanna see: the different cultures, just how much the world around me has changed since the 6th century. (She noticed JT looking a little saddened.) Though, now that I think about it, I COULD use a traveling companion to help show me the more…romantic locations. (She smirked gleefully.)

JT (His eyes widened and his smile stretched from ear to ear): OOH! ME! PICK ME! I've always wanted to travel around the world!

ALEXIS: Since when?

JT: Since 5 seconds ago when the thought of a romantic pizza date in Venice crossed my mind?

ALEXIS (She chuckled lightly) That sounds perfect to me.

JT: YAAAY! (He thought for a second.) But uh, first there's something I gotta check on real quick.

ALEXIS: Take your time, I won't leave without you.

JT: Thanks! (Hurried out the door, but then momentarily came back) Love you!

(He kissed Alexis on the cheek and then hurried out the door again, leaving Alexis to smile and rub her cheek. As JT went outside and peered down the railing, he saw Vance heading to the door with his backpack and ear buds in his ear. JT thought for a moment before deciding to follow Vance.)

JT: Hey Vance! (Vance slowly stopped and turned his head lightly.) …are you still going emo Parker?

VANCE (He turned his I-pod off and turned to see JT walking to him): What do you want, Jack?

JT: To catch you before you leave? Can't I at least say goodbye?

VANCE: I don't see much of a point.

JT: Right, so you ARE still mad at me.

VANCE: No, not anymore. I'm done.

JT: …done?

VANCE: I spent the longest time with the wrong mindset, thinking you were weak and that I neede to protect you. Turns out I was wrong, you changed. You became stronger. You weren't the coward I knew back in high school that hid behind my back all the time. Maybe I was wrong.

JT (Getting happy): So does this mean you forgive me?

VANCE: …no. (JT looked at him confused.) When I said I was done, I'm done with this. I had a hard time in the past balancing being a Ranger and my own personnel life so now I'm going to use that time to pick up on the offers I passed up.

JT: You mean all those offers you passed up to "protect" me?

VANCE: I don't see anything to protect. I'm gonna focus on what's most important to me with no distractions.

JT: So is that what I am to you now? An annoying distraction?

VANCE: …it's more complicated then that Jack.

JT: Then what is it? Don't bullshit me, just tell me the truth.

VANCE: …I can't go through something like that again. You know I hate drama, especially drama we didn't realize we could prevent. You want it straight? I can't do this. You have Alexis, you don't need me.

JT: Vance, I get it, we BOTH screwed up. But I don't want things to end like this.

VANCE: They already have. My perception of you has changed too much. I think its best you forget about me and what I let happen.

JT: And you're just gonna wipe me out of your head? Is that really what you want? Are you really going to wipe out all the good times we had together over one mistake. Please.

VANCE: …sorry Jack, it's best this way.

(JT was about to say something but all he could do was watch as Vance turned around and made his way out of the forest, not looking back.)

**(THE END…?)**


End file.
